Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, God and Wizard
by dunuelos
Summary: It's finally happened: The Lone Traveler became a God. With the Divine name Marek Ilumian, Patron God of Free Will, Minor God of Knowledge and Travel, sometimes he goes over the top. But he's all about giving people a choice - or at least the opportunity to Choose. And having fun, of course. And Pie. Lots of Pie.
1. Now on TV: Visit to the NID

Title: A Visit to the NID

Universe: SG1

Time: Indeterminate

Plot Bunny: Harry's Still feeling dramatic.

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry was very cheerful as he was moved to the next destination by My and Ry – his new nicknames for Order and Chaos who to decided where to send him next. The names annoyed them, but amused him. He did point out that the other choice, because the two were in effect his immediate Divine progenitors, was Mum and Dad – and neither had wanted to be called Mum. So they allowed him his quirk.

Harry did NOT call the Creator Grandpa/Grandma – he still called him Boss. But Aphrael did accept Lil' Sis as a nick name. She actually found she loved being called that by Harry.

Harry appeared in a place he was starting to get to know: Stargate Command, Earth.

Apparently, there was a scuffle going on about the Jaffe known as Teal'c. Harry sensed this was about 2000, the same time period he had just left in another world. He also, using his innate legilemency, sensed one particular mind which annoyed him to now end.

Thinking quickly, Harry disappeared his Wand and said, "Where the hell am I?"

His voice provided quite a distraction. Very soon, he was taken into custody. He acted the Rube and pulled a Schultz. It was kind of fun.

After he admitted that he was from a different planet, the questions became much harder. Until finally, what things occurred as he had assumed: The NID had arrived to take him into custody as a threat. Inwardly, he smirked. The Stargate personnel were actually not happy that they had been bypassed. Harry hadn't been an asshole to them – he just had no answers. Just as he was being led away, Harry sent a mental nudge to Hammond, who was unhappily watching him being taken away.

As soon as he was in the blacked out truck, he thought, "Showtime!" and the show truly began.

"Hey! Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

One of the men snarled, "Shut up until we tell you to talk! You're ours now! Those pansies in Stargate Command don't know how to get answers – we do."

Harry appeared to look scared.

* * *

Hammond watched the television in front of him with wide eyes.

After Harry had been led away, he had gone back into the interrogation room. He found a note which said, "Watch Channel 72 – and record it. I think you'll learn a few things."

It had taken quick work to hook up a TV to receive an airwave broadcast. And while he did as the note asked, he tasked some Stargate personnel to find out where the damn broadcast was coming from. They would come up empty handed.

Hammond saw the exchange in truck in real time Thankfully, Stargate had been bleeped out. He also saw one of the agents make a phone call. His eyes rose as now both sides of the conversation appeared on the Television.

His SG1 team were in the room and each were as spooked as he was. "I think I need to make a call." Hammon retreated to use the Red Phone.

* * *

It took a short time, but it was soon found that the broadcast could be picked up in several places, including the White House, Department of Defense, and – to the horror of many – quite a number of civilian homes.

As different people were contacted and checked in on the interrogation of their visitor, each new connection was shown on the broadcast. Many were incredulous that word hadn't reached those who were being shown.

Harry had been very precise in his casting.

Another oddity of the broadcast was soon discovered: Whenever the broadcast was picked up by people with sufficient clearance, the information came through loud and clear. Whenever the broadcast was picked up by those who weren't cleared, confidential data was beeped out and confidential images were blurred.

To many who watched, it seemed like a television show – a well produced one. Thousands tuned in.

It was almost like the Truman show.

Even fake advertisements appeared scrolling along the bottom of the non-cleared viewers' televisions.

All who watched were riveted as one particular US Senator called in.

"Sir!"

"Tell me," the Senator said, "what you've gotten from the man."

"He finally confessed that his appearance was caused by a piece of technology fused onto his bone. We've x-rayed and found that it's attached on the Ulna."

"I see. When it the surgery scheduled to remove it?"

"Tomorrow at 9:00 AM. We've stopped the torture because we don't want him to die on the table."

"From what I've been told, he hasn't given anything else away; and if we can't get any more new technology from him, his use has come to an end. So if he dies on the table, it's just a loose end that has gone away. So make certain there's nothing else to get from him other than the device on his arm. Explain to him that if he can give us technology that can be sold on Earth, we will let him live. I have a Presidential Election to start planning and a lucrative funding source is just what I need."

"Yes, Sir. I will report back before the operation with any further news."

"Good. Do that."

Those who were gullible were amazed that they got an actor who looked _just like_ Robert Kinsey.

All watched as Kinsey then called different businessmen over the world and reported as to what was happening.

As each new one appeared, their name and location was plastered on the screens for the televisions that were cleared for Top Security.

When the operation was attempted, cheers were heard throughout quite a number of homes that the man seemed to be invulnerable to the medical tools. Even lasers and more heavy equipment was brought in.

And although it seemed far-fetched, most good people were rooting for the man so ill-used by rogue government agents.

They laughed as Kinsey broke his phone when he received the report.

The US President was shown on occasion and it was obvious that, with what was shown, he was not a party to this. Neither was the Military.

All waited in anticipation when a notice appeared that the "show" would come to it's explosive conclusion at a certain time.

Many, many people tuned in for what they thought was going to be the end of a great story.

In the end, the US government and public was completely distracted for seven days.

* * *

The US President and DOD had started making plans to take down the different criminals the world over who seemed to be party to illegal activities.

Prior to the "Series Finale" many rogue elements began to be removed. And it was shown, live, on television for the US citizen to see as he liked.

Some recognized soldiers or people that they knew personally and started to wonder – "Had this been real?"

And finally, two thirds of America was watching on Sunday night, when the "Series Finale" was set to air. As it was not available on any cable station and no one could figure out the source, every television was tuned to the remarkably clear broadcast.

Citizens were riveted as various conspirators were arrested. Some military units got into firefights but in the end, the good guys prevailed. Very near the end of the scheduled time, the image went back to the "Cell" which contained the "Star."

The US Public was shocked when the beaten, starved man suddenly stood up and cast off the restraints that had held him down.

Looking right into the Camera, "Harry" spoke:

"I hope you've enjoyed the drama that has played out in front of you for the last week.

"It contained all the elements of a good story: Underdog hero, villainous clandestine organizations, corrupt politicians, criminal business interests, good guys, bad guys – the whole lot.

"And now I can tell you: It's all been real."

Harry paused and let that sink in.

"Yes, the people you've seen actually acted as they were shown for the reasons that were shown. And it has happened under everyone's noses.

"I am not from this world. I arrived here and saw that something needed to be done to help the people who lived here to free themselves from the shackles which held them back.

"It was very dramatic – but it was true – as far is it could be. I am truly unable to be harmed by your tools and weapons and so I was in no danger. But the mental torture still was … quite intense.

"Now, before you get all upset and start rioting, remember this: Vigilante action and violence only serves to further the causes of those criminals and corrupt people that you have seen. You've watched the Military and Police forces work to take down the bad guys – I made certain that they were aware that the broadcast was real. It was unedited for them. Anything that was deemed classified, I prevented from being broadcast because I was not trying to bring down any government.

"You now have a choice: Come together and support the good people who try to help others and protect their fellow citizens. Decry those that work for their own profit and their own advancement at the cost of their fellow men and women.

"Get the government that you want by voting according to who champions the values that you desire. Get rid of the people who have agendas you disagree with by voting them out of office. Assist the good and moral businessmen who only try to do right by their employees and the public by spending your money with them and refuse to do business and refuse your money to the morally bereft.

"You have power. You have control. Do not mindlessly act. Act like true patriots and support the efforts to take down corruption and greed for a better future. Report to Law Enforcement knowledge of crimes and corruption that you know about.

"Be the best you you can be.

"You have a chance for a good future or a bad one. It's your choice. Choose well."

And all over the country, screens faded to black.


	2. What do you want?

Title: What did you want?

Universe: Harry Potter AU

Time: Battle at the Ministry of Magic

Plot Bunny: Harry learns a lesson.

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry arrived in the middle of the Atrium, a familiar battle before him. He saw Harry Potter to the side, injured, Bellatrix too, and the Minister and the Aurors were just showing up.

Fudge was not happy to see You-Know-Who.

Watching for just a moment, Harry noticed that something about this place just seemed off. Not like God was unavailable – but as though God had been rejected.

It was a queer feeling.

Making a decision, Harry pulled his Wand and cast a spell.

Soon, everyone present was standing still – nothing they could do would allow them to act.

"Okay. I have a few questions for everyone."

Fudge, stiff but still able to speak, asked, "And who are _you_?"

Considering it for just a moment, Harry just decided to keep it simple. "A God. Now shut up until I speak to you."

Cornelius shut up.

Walking forward until he was before Voldemort, Harry asked curiously, "What exactly are your goals? What moves you?"

With a snarl, Voldemort replied, "I will crush those I find beneath me and remake the world into one which serves my greatness."

Harry shook his head. Yeah – not on his watch. Harry then moved to Albus Dumbledore and asked the question of the Leader of the Light. "What is your goal in all of this?"

"The Greater Good," was the man's reply.

Harry considered that for a moment and asked, "What is the Greater Good?"

Albus seemed to struggle for a moment but no mortal can really refuse a God who is concentrating. "My own Glorification and the Rule of Magicals over the Muggles of the world."

Harry's eyes widened. "What if the Muggles don't want to serve wizards?"

"It doesn't matter. Their only purpose should be for whatever the Wizards decide for them."

Harry sneered in disgust. This was not someone that should be leading others.

Harry paused for a moment and went to Fudge. Knowing it was pointless but his nature requiring it anyway, Harry asked, "And what does the Ministry of Magic stand for?"

Fudge was actually showing some surprise. "Well, I had thought that Dumbledore was an addle-pated senile fool. But actually he seems to be right on the top of things. I should have been listening to him all year instead of Malfoy. He's got the right of it. Oh – as long as I enjoy a comfortable life of course."

Harry shook his head. What FOOLS these wizards were. Finally, hoping for at least one bit of sanity, the Traveler walked to his counterpart. "Okay. And what, Mr. Harry Potter, do you want? What is the ideal scene?"

With some anger, Harry snarled "Revenge. That wanker killed my parents and now the bitch killed my Godfather at his orders. I want to see him dead."

"That's fine. And understandable. And then what? What happens next?"

Harry stopped and considered that for a moment. It was as if the idea of a future beyond Voldemort was not something he had thought about. "Well, then I guess I get married at some point and have a kid or two. As long as she wants them. Have fun? Enjoy myself?"

The Traveler tried to keep his voice calm. "What about the Wizarding World? What about the Muggles?"

Harry thought about it, and then shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care. As long as I'm happy, does it really matter what the Muggles do? Or the magicals? What Dumbledore was saying sounds pretty good."

The Traveler shook his head. He couldn't believe it. The Traveler tried, he truly tried, but he couldn't find one damn person here who gave a damn. Finally, Harry popped off to another part of the Ministry. He found Hermione and healed her enough so that she could be clear-headed. "Ms. Hermione Granger. I need to ask you a question."

Hermione was feeling her chest, checking the wound and was shocked to find it almost healed. "Thanks for healing me. What is the question?"

"What do you want in life?"

Hermione quickly answered, "The largest library in the damn world and the time to study it."

"How about House elf freedom? Equal rights for Muggleborns? Justice?"

Hermione shrugged. "House elves are happy to serve. If they want to allow themselves to get beaten – there's nothing I can do about it. I would like to show up those purebloods – show them how much better us Muggleborns can be. But it's too much work – as long as I get my library, it doesn't really mean much."

Harry stood and started popping around to different people. Finally, he arrived at the one being he _knew_ would give a good answer. "Dobby. Do you recognize what I am?"

Dobby nodded his head vigorously. "Dobby sees that you is a God! Dobby has heard about Gods!"

"Okay then. What do you want Dobby? In all the world what do you want?"

Dobby considered that. Finally Dobby answered, "Dobby wants to be happy!"

Harry nodded. Nothing really wrong with that. "How about other people – like maybe Harry Potter – being happy? Is that important to you?"

Dobby nodded. "If Harry Potter is happy, he can make help make Dobby happy. If Harry Potter cannot help Dobby, then Dobby find another wizard to help Dobby be happy."

"And if Harry died?" the God asked.

"Then Dobby must find another wizard to help make Dobby happy."

Marek Ilumian popped out.

And though he tried Muggles, magical creatures, wizards, witches, Harry could not find anyone who truly cared about anyone other than themselves – even if they were faking it.

Even the Religious leaders he spoke to were more concerned about their own Earthly glory – or, if they WERE concerned about what came after, they were only concerned that they would up in a good place. And maybe with other people they could have fun with.

* * *

Harry found an empty field far from people and looked out – and _screamed_ in frustration. After calming himself down, Harry decided to find out of there were other planets with life. And there were. These were as Harry expected them to be. The people were normal – and generous where they could be. They were concerned for the happiness of others. It was only Earth, it seemed, that seemed to carry this "Don't Care" attitude toward others.

Using his powers, Marek traveleled back in time until he found the nexus point: The Gods of Earth were in convocation. And after debating what goals they should have on the world that they were responsible for, these decided that the most important thing was their own Glory.

As long as they were glorified, they would help and guide the humans and other sentients.

And to entice the Mortals, they gave them glory within their own communities. And thus one's own happiness became the coin of choice. As Marek scanned history forward, he saw the mortals lose interest in the Gods one by one, and as they were no longer glorified, the Gods began ignoring the mortals and the world. And what was left was what Harry found.

No real consideration for their fellow man and Free Will reduced to "What can I get today with the least effort?" No love, no sacrifice, no effort, no sense of brotherhood – just a pale mockery.

Harry then jumped to a place he had heard of but never been: The Diner at the End of the Universe.

* * *

A creature which looked mostly female to him – even if he wasn't sure – came up and asked, "What can I get for you today?"

"Pie. Get me pie. And a second one for my friend who is coming. If he doesn't arrive – I'll eat both."

"What kind of pie?"

After a moment Harry said, "Something with fruit – but surprise me. And anything non-alcoholic to drink."

Harry started eating his pie. He hardly glanced up when Goth Kid God made his appearance and sat across from him. Finally, after a bite, Harry commented, "This cherry pie is great. And the crust has this … almond-like taste; sweet with a small bit of bite. I wonder what's in it?"

God smirked. "It is almonds. Actually, it's the entire almost, pit and all, ground up and crushed to a fine powder and mixed with nutmeg."

Harry paused for a moment. "Aren't raw almonds poisonous?"

God looked at him and said, "Yeah! If you were _Human_."

Harry considered that and laughed. "Right. Forgot. Sorry."

The two went on to continue eating their pies. Finally Harry said, "I don't know what to do."

God nodded. "What do you think should happen?"

"I don't know. But I do know this: My Divine brethren have completely screwed the pooch on this one. And if was just Earth – I'd leave them to their fate. But Earth is about to be contacted by extra-terrestrials in the next hundred years and I cannot imagine what damage will occur to all sentients in that dimension if the Earth humans are allowed to infect their cultures."

"Maybe they'll notice and avoid Earth."

Harry shook his head after taking a draught of his … whatever it was. "Humans are too good at faking it; and have, when they concentrate, remarkable charisma. No – the rest are in danger." More and more, Harry subconsciously knew what needed to happen. He was just balking at it as it was … it went against everything he had ever been taught or stood for. Except it didn't.

God contemplated Harry as He chewed his pie. After swallowing, God asked, "So what are you going to do?" God took a sip from his own drink.

"What needs to be done. And then I'm going to go yell at Ry and My for putting me in this position."

God nodded. "You're the God of Free Will. What will happen to Free Will if the Earth Humans make it into space?"

"I know! I know! But isn't there a God of Destruction who can do this? I'm going to be destroying _billions_ of lives."

God nodded and, finishing his snack, sat up. "I know. I've been there. Remember what happened to Earth 65 Million years ago. Some time you should take a look at exactly why that had to happen."

Harry sighed and finally accepted where his investigation took him. "Not this time. Next time I'm feeling moody and angsty I'll go look. I'm going to do this then go visit Ginny to get laid."

God smirked. "Actually, that world where Ginny and Hermione are together? The two are once again contemplating more children. Maybe an act of Creation to balance the act of Destruction is what you need."

Harry chuckled, "I knew there was a reason you're the Boss. I'll see you in the flip side." Harry walked away and waved at his Boss without looking – a reversal of past interaction. God chuckled and ordered a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster.

The Waitress looked at him suspiciously. "You got any ID?"

God just looked at the Waitress for a long moment before reaching for …

* * *

Harry stood out in space, gauging the Asteroid belt where he was and the path of Earth. After making sure it was not a Repository or ship or some other thing that shouldn't be thrown away, Harry picked a rock that was, perhaps, just a bit bigger than the one that exterminated the dinosaurs and calculated mass, resistance and the exact path it needed to take.

After casting a God-level disillusionment charm, Harry reached out with his magic and _threw_ the asteroid on the proper path.

He set the charm to fail just exactly long enough before it reached Earth for the people … and Gods … on Earth to be able to say, "OH, FUCK!" before meeting their end. There would NOT be time for any God to prevent it or nudge it, as he knew his Divine brethren often did when there was a huge asteroid heading right toward Earth.

Harry chuckled that Humans thought it so rare for that to happen. There were Gods for a reason.

Harry then moved to the moon and, with an ice chest of Harvey's Blue Label, Best Sussex Pale Ale, he sat and waited for the show to begin.

After the proper time, the previously unseen and very much not expected very large rock appeared moving right toward Earth. And with a vicious smile, Harry saw it was going to land exactly where he had sent it: Riddle Mansion. While he pretty much felt all of those bastards were beyond hope, he did take some small satisfaction in knowing that Voldemort was the first to go – a split second before the rest of those fools felt his utter disdain for them in the shape of a rolling heated gas and dirt wave rushing across the surface of the Earth.

After watching for a long moment, Harry performed a quick prayer for the lost souls and _traveled_ …

He found himself faced with the girls in question. "I hope you girls need me again. I _really_ need to get laid and procreate – right about _now_."

The two women rose gracefully to move things to their bedroom


	3. Ch2 Alternate: Harry decides differently

Title: A Different Decision

Universe: Harry Potter AU

Time: Battle at the Ministry of Magic

Plot Bunny: Harry decides differently.

Some people feel that I went to far in Harry destroying Earth. So, I had him decide to let Earth go and allow history to progress. ET meets Earth, Wizards secretly Rule Earth, it at first appears Canon - but it's VERY AU. Sure - there are a huge number of things that Harry could have done. I've given just the two extremes. But who are mortals to question the Gods? Oh wait. Ooops ... Free Will. Damn. I forgot. lol. Anyway - it's fiction people. Get over it.

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry arrived in the middle of the Atrium, a familiar battle before him. He saw Harry Potter to the side, injured, Bellatrix too, and the Minister and the Aurors were just showing up.

Fudge was not happy to see You-Know-Who.

Watching for just a moment, Harry noticed that something about this place just seemed off. Not like God was unavailable – but as though God had been rejected.

It was a queer feeling.

Making a decision, Harry pulled his Wand and cast a spell.

Soon, everyone present was standing still – nothing they could do would allow them to act.

"Okay. I have a few questions for everyone."

Fudge, stiff but still able to speak, asked, "And who are _you_?"

Considering it for just a moment, Harry just decided to keep it simple. "A God. Now shut up until I speak to you."

Cornelius shut up.

Walking forward until he was before Voldemort, Harry asked curiously, "What exactly are your goals? What moves you?"

With a snarl, Voldemort replied, "I will crush those I find beneath me and remake the world into one which serves my greatness."

Harry shook his head. Yeah – not on his watch. Harry then moved to Albus Dumbledore and asked the question of the Leader of the Light. "What is your goal in all of this?"

"The Greater Good," was the man's reply.

Harry considered that for a moment and asked, "What is the Greater Good?"

Albus seemed to struggle for a moment but no mortal can really refuse a God who is concentrating. "My own Glorification and the Rule of Magicals over the Muggles of the world."

Harry's eyes widened. "What if the Muggles don't want to serve wizards?"

"It doesn't matter. Their only purpose should be for whatever the Wizards decide for them."

Harry sneered in disgust. This was not someone that should be leading others.

Harry paused for a moment and went to Fudge. Knowing it was pointless but his nature requiring it anyway, Harry asked, "And what does the Ministry of Magic stand for?"

Fudge was actually showing some surprise. "Well, I had thought that Dumbledore was an addle-pated senile fool. But actually he seems to be right on the top of things. I should have been listening to him all year instead of Malfoy. He's got the right of it. Oh – as long as I enjoy a comfortable life of course."

Harry shook his head. What FOOLS these wizards were. Finally, hoping for at least one bit of sanity, the Traveler walked to his counterpart. "Okay. And what, Mr. Harry Potter, do you want? What is the ideal scene?"

With some anger, Harry snarled "Revenge. That wanker killed my parents and now the bitch killed my Godfather at his orders. I want to see him dead."

"That's fine. And understandable. And then what? What happens next?"

Harry stopped and considered that for a moment. It was as if the idea of a future beyond Voldemort was not something he had thought about. "Well, then I guess I get married at some point and have a kid or two. As long as she wants them. Have fun? Enjoy myself?"

The Traveler tried to keep his voice calm. "What about the Wizarding World? What about the Muggles?"

Harry thought about it, and then shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care. As long as I'm happy, does it really matter what the Muggles do? Or the magicals? What Dumbledore was saying sounds pretty good."

The Traveler shook his head. He couldn't believe it. The Traveler tried, he truly tried, but he couldn't find one damn person here who gave a damn. Finally, Harry popped off to another part of the Ministry. He found Hermione and healed her enough so that she could be clear-headed. "Ms. Hermione Granger. I need to ask you a question."

Hermione was feeling her chest, checking the wound and was shocked to find it almost healed. "Thanks for healing me. What is the question?"

"What do you want in life?"

Hermione quickly answered, "The largest library in the damn world and the time to study it."

"How about House elf freedom? Equal rights for Muggleborns? Justice?"

Hermione shrugged. "House elves are happy to serve. If they want to allow themselves to get beaten – there's nothing I can do about it. I would like to show up those purebloods – show them how much better us Muggleborns can be. But it's too much work – as long as I get my library, it doesn't really mean much."

Harry stood and started popping around to different people. Finally, he arrived at the one being he _knew_ would give a good answer. "Dobby. Do you recognize what I am?"

Dobby nodded his head vigorously. "Dobby sees that you is a God! Dobby has heard about Gods!"

"Okay then. What do you want Dobby? In all the world what do you want?"

Dobby considered that. Finally Dobby answered, "Dobby wants to be happy!"

Harry nodded. Nothing really wrong with that. "How about other people – like maybe Harry Potter – being happy? Is that important to you?"

Dobby nodded. "If Harry Potter is happy, he can make help make Dobby happy. If Harry Potter cannot help Dobby, then Dobby find another wizard to help Dobby be happy."

"And if Harry died?" the God asked.

"Then Dobby must find another wizard to help make Dobby happy."

Marek Ilumian popped out.

And though he tried Muggles, magical creatures, wizards, witches, Harry could not find anyone who truly cared about anyone other than themselves – even if they were faking it.

Even the Religious leaders he spoke to were more concerned about their own Earthly glory – or, if they WERE concerned about what came after, they were only concerned that they would up in a good place. And maybe with other people they could have fun with.

* * *

Harry found an empty field far from people and looked out – and _screamed_ in frustration. After calming himself down, Harry decided to find out of there were other planets with life. And there were. These were as Harry expected them to be. The people were normal – and generous where they could be. They were concerned for the happiness of others. It was only Earth, it seemed, that seemed to carry this "Don't Care" attitude toward others.

Using his powers, Marek traveleled back in time until he found the nexus point: The Gods of Earth were in convocation. And after debating what goals they should have on the world that they were responsible for, these decided that the most important thing was their own Glory.

As long as they were glorified, they would help and guide the humans and other sentients.

And to entice the Mortals, they gave them glory within their own communities. And thus one's own happiness became the coin of choice. As Marek scanned history forward, he saw the mortals lose interest in the Gods one by one, and as they were no longer glorified, the Gods began ignoring the mortals and the world. And what was left was what Harry found.

No real consideration for their fellow man and Free Will reduced to "What can I get today with the least effort?" No love, no sacrifice, no effort, no sense of brotherhood – just a pale mockery.

Harry then jumped to a place he had heard of but never been: The Diner at the End of the Universe.

* * *

A creature which looked mostly female to him – even if he wasn't sure – came up and asked, "What can I get for you today?"

"Pie. Get me pie. And a second one for my friend who is coming. If he doesn't arrive – I'll eat both."

"What kind of pie?"

After a moment Harry said, "Something with fruit – but surprise me. And anything non-alcoholic to drink."

Harry started eating his pie. He hardly glanced up when Goth Kid God made his appearance and sat across from him. Finally, after a bite, Harry commented, "This cherry pie is great. And the crust has this … almond-like taste; sweet with a small bit of bite. I wonder what's in it?"

God smirked. "It is almonds. Actually, it's the entire almost, pit and all, ground up and crushed to a fine powder and mixed with nutmeg."

Harry paused for a moment. "Aren't raw almonds poisonous?"

God looked at him and said, "Yeah! If you were _Human_."

Harry considered that and laughed. "Right. Forgot. Sorry."

The two went on to continue eating their pies. Finally Harry said, "I don't know what to do."

God nodded. "What do you think should happen?"

"I don't know. But I do know this: My Divine brethren have completely screwed the pooch on this one. I'm worried about the extra-terrestrials who will eventually meet up with them. What contact with Earth will do."

"Maybe they'll notice and avoid Earth."

Harry shook his head after taking a draught of his … whatever it was. "Humans are good at faking it. I just can't decide what I'm going to do."

The two continued eating pie for a few minutes.

God contemplated Harry as He chewed his pie. After swallowing, God asked, "So what are you going to do?" God took a sip from his own drink.

"I'm the God of Free Will. Their Free Will seems to be heading for a crap future – but if that's what happens, they deserve their fate."

God nodded. "What will happen to Free Will if the Earth Humans make it into space?"

"Hopefully, someone will eventually decide that they've had enough and do something. We can't control everything. I think at this point – I just have to let them screw themselves over."

God nodded and, finishing his snack, sat up. "Well, if that's what you think is right."

"I think I need to go visit Ginny and get laid."

God smirked. "Actually, that world where Ginny and Hermione are together? The two are once again contemplating more children. Maybe an act of Creation will get the taste of this dimension out of your mouth."

Harry chuckled, "I knew there was a reason you're the Boss. I'll see you in the flip side." Harry walked away and waved at his Boss without looking – a reversal of past interaction. God chuckled and ordered a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster.

The Waitress looked at him suspiciously. "You got any ID?"

God just looked at the Waitress for just a moment before reaching for …

* * *

 _Far into the future, on the world formerly known as Togat:_

The senior archeologist watched in satisfaction as his people combed the newly found site.

His people were far different from the sentients that used to rule the galaxy. Descendents of squid that had learned to leave the water and walk upright, They had eventually evolved into a species that walked on three feet and had four different arms to manipulate – two larger arms to do heavier more crude action and two smaller arms with delicate tentacle-like extrusions for fine work.

"Professor! Professor!" Chn'dok looked over to see one of his more … enthusiastic students standing there waving her four arms.

He chuckled as he walked over – first the middle leg, then the outside legs, balanced by the larger arms as needed.

Dem'ba was always one to dive head on. So her enthusiasm could be a major find or a minor clue.

As he arrived, he decided: It looked like a major find. "Professor! I've found a buried recorder. And it still looks accessible!"

The Professor inspected the object closely. "Yes! Look there." Dem'ba, as well as a few others who had been curious and so had come over, looked. "It has a Chaos Energy Battery."

Evidence had been found on over a hundred worlds that the dead civilization had been able to manipulate Chaos Energy – or at least the Master Caste that ruled had. It had been found that the lower castes could not do this, but often had access to devices that ran on Chaos Energy. The closer the servant was to the Master Caste, the more likely they had such devices.

"So we need a Chaos Container!" Dem'ba cried.

The Professor nodded and motioned for a few of the others to go to their ship to retrieve it. Chaos Containers had been invented to help isolate objects that had Chaos Batteries that might still be dangerous.

When such an item was found, it was returned to a Campus which could deal with such items and the items were carefully studied. They knew as much as they did about the dead Empire of Magic because so many records had been maintained in such devices.

As soon as it was loaded, the Professor sent his students back to work. This new dig had already proven to be a good choice.

* * *

Two years later

Dem'ba of Char'ek was nervous as she stood in front of the board of Masters as her Master's Thesis was reviewed.

"And you claim to have found the Nexus. Explain."

"As your Excellencies are aware, a part of our Master's Path is field work. Two years ago, I was on Planet RG4-3A. It was a newly found dig site, just found three years before."

A few of the Master's nodded.

"During that dig, a Chaos Recorder was found. When I returned to the campus, I was a part of the group which worked to translate the record. It was much harder than most translations."

One of the Master's asked, "And why is that?"

"Because it wasn't in the Master Caste language – it was the language of one of the Slave races."

"And how did you achieve the translation if it was one of the languages that was being stamped out by the Master Caste?"

"Another record on the dig found a Master Caste-Togatti Matrix. It was a tool used to teach newly enslaved species the accepted language."

The Master who had asked nodded. Another Master asked, "And what was the final translation?"

Dem'ba nervously reached for the paper. This was it. This was the basis of her whole thesis. She looked up and said, "Please realize that the grammer was not exactly as this translation indicates – the precise translation is included in my Thesis submission, but this is the closest translation into our language." The Masters nodded.

She began.

 _"We have had enough._

 _"The Galactic Empire of Chaos Energy came to our world because we held rich deposits of Gold, of which they covet._

 _"We were an agrarian people, and we had no great engines of war, no lethal defense. We were ripe for the taking._

 _"Very soon Chaos Masters had arrived and we were told that our new purpose was serving them, and ensuring the Gold was retrieved. The Short Chaos Masters would turn this Gold into their currency._

 _"And so we became a subjugated people._

 _"Many times we planned revolt, but somehow the Chaos Masters always knew and examples were made of any who did more than daydream about it. Our brothers were left with their skins inverted inside to outside and outside to inside in display cases in front of the Master Caste places. It was an effective tool to prevent rebellion._

 _"Finally, we were deemed tractable. However, one of ours stumbled upon a way which hid their true thoughts from the Master Caste's chaos energy._

 _"This was a great boon. Soon, we began to make plans in secret. And because we of Togat have been deemed tractable, we have been taken many places and put to work on many worlds._

 _"We have stolen and developed weapons. And we have organized a coordinated assault on the Master Caste._

 _"We go knowing that we might die and that we might be forgotten in time. We accept this. We can only hope that our efforts provide freedom to our people and the others subjugated or led by the Human Master Caste._

 _"Charon of Togat"_

The Master listened in fascination. "And this, you claim is the Nexus?"

Dem'ba nodded. "According to the old dating system, this was written at the beginning of the time when the Chaos Empire began self-destructing. Within twenty years, only a few sentients on one planet or another survived and, without the resources that were destroyed in the cataclysm these too soon died. And so, my Thesis is based on this being the point which finally caused the destruction of the Empire."

It took several hours, but Dem'ba finally succeeded in defending her thesis. She had earned her Masters Degree!


	4. YAHF: The Traveler

Title: YAHF: The Traveler

A/N: I'll just leave it there.

Universe: Buffy Halloween

Time: Halloween

Plot Bunny: Xander dresses as a "Cooler Harry Potter" because he could only afford a fake wand.

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, also known as Marek Ilumian, was confused.

He had been working on helping one of his alternates with one of the crappy Halloweens that occurred during the Hogwarts years when suddenly he was in a different place.

Being a God, especially a God of Knowledge, even if that was one of his Minor aspects, was inordinately helpful in figuring out what the hell was going on.

Unlike Free Will, where he usually could see where important decisions would eventually lead with almost no effort (Free Will being his Major aspect) Knowledge took a little more effort.

Harry had been a little shocked to find that his own Divine aspect was one reason why infinite universes existed. Just his ability to divine outcomes based on different decisions sometimes split a universe into the two paths so that both could ultimately play out.

He had learned that after that whole ruckus about whether or not he should send that asteroid had split the dimension into both – he really had been divided over that and so the universe had been divided.

If he was uncertain about a decision, or those he helped we uncertain – pop! New Split!

It was a queer feeling to know he was one of the causes of the chaos that was the Multiverse. Not that he should be surprised, knowing that his powers were based on an almost perfect blend of Order and Chaos.

Thankfully, this didn't happen when concentrating on Knowledge. And so, knowing he needed knowledge, he concentrated.

Some things became immediately obvious to him: Sometimes a prank can be taken too far (he already knew that), and something created from Chaos Magic could affect even him (that was news).

He had tried to cancel the spell but his attempt had failed.

After a long moment of thought, Harry started smirking evilly. Certain worlds tended to piss him off – and most of the Buffy worlds were included in that disdain.

He really didn't like to see really manipulative higher powers running roughshod over the good guys more than the bad ones.

If he was stuck here, he might as well act as he decided was proper. Harry started casting.

* * *

Cordelia Chase was absolutely terrified and pissed off all at once.

What terrified her was that quite a number of the children who were out and about suddenly changed into the costumes they were wearing. And it was unfortunately true that children liked dressing up as werewolves and monsters and such things.

She was also pissed because she knew that this had something to do with Buffy Summers and her friends. She just knew that her wonderful costume was going to be _ruined_ before the night was over.

Suddenly, however, everything changed.

All of the little monsters disappeared. If anyone had been closer to the school, they would have seen that the area had been turned into a playground for adolescent creatures with far too much energy. Food (real food transfigured into whatever each creature liked) had been made available so that the little monsters wouldn't eat each other. And the worst creatures had been penned in by themselves.

All of the children who were changed into fairies were suddenly around a Christmas tree with little nectar pods for the fairies to drink.

Cordelia decided that she would find out exactly what the hell happened – tomorrow. Tonight she was just going to go home and get away from all the freakage.

All around Sunnydale, everyone who was made vulnerable were returned to their homes – Dru's vision of Buffy being vulnerable suddenly changed and she knew that there was no value in sending Spike out.

She had pouted about the sudden change in what she was seeing – someone was taking all the fun out of whatever was happening out there. She sulked for the rest of the night.

* * *

Feeling the red-head who had dressed as a ghost searching for him, Harry knew he had very little time … here … to operate. Therefore, he concentrated and _traveled_ …

* * *

Willow was in a panic, searching for Xander. Finally, she saw him down the street and rushed over. "Xander!"

The Traveler turned and waited for the girl to arrive. ""Xander, thank God I found you" yelled eh red-haired girl as she ran up to him. "Listen, there's something very weird going on, and we need to find Buffy!"

"I know. But Buffy is fine where she is: She's at home, even if she doesn't know who she is right now."

Willow looked at her long time friend with confusion. "How do you know?"

"I sent her there."

Willow was even more confused. "How?"

The Traveler smiled. "Because I'm not Xander – I'm just in his body. Hello. My name is Marek Ilumian, God of Free Will."

"God of … Free Will?" she asked confused.

The Traveler nodded even as he started leading her toward Buffy's Watcher. "He thought he was dressing as a 'cooler version of Harry Potter' but he ended up as me."

"How? And where are we going?"

"We're going to see Rupert Giles. And how is hard to explain. Do you understand the concept of the Multiverse?"

Harry and Willow talked as they made their way to find Giles.

"Willow? Xander? What's going on? And what happened to you, Willow?" Giles asked as he saw who was knocking.

Willow replied, "A whole lot of people turned into their costumes – and this isn't Xander. He's a God from another dimension who's wearing Xander right now."

Giles was confused. "Say that again?"

Harry decided to take over. "Long story short: Your old friend Ethan Rayne came into town, set up a costume shop, and then performed a ritual to Janus to change everyone who bought a costume from him into their costume. Xander lucked out and went as me – even if he thought his costume was someone else.

"I've put everyone in town in places where they can't hurt themselves, did a couple of other things, and then came to tell you. Once you go bust of the Statute of Janus which he used as a focus for the ritual things go back to normal, Xander will be free, and life goes on. Capiche?"

Giles looked at the Traveler for a long moment, and then rushed off to take care of the problem.

And, as happened in so many universes, life went back to normal, and life went on.

There were a few holdover effects. Everyone noticed that, over time, Xander seemed to pop up with vital information at the oddest times. And that he also suddenly really liked pie – almost as much as twinkies.

Some changes were more tangible though.

* * *

A few days later, Giles was looking through his books for information on a particular demon, he found something odd: A book he didn't remember having. And, after a couple of spells to check for danger, he tried to open it. And couldn't.

He read the cover to see if there were any clues. He realized that what he had thought was decoration on the spine was actually a flowing Latin script. He read the words, " _tantum per manibus autem quod electi_ " and worked to translate them. It took only a moment for him: "only by hands that were chosen."

He huffed. Making a quick call, he found that the Council did have a book such as he described. It was considered useless as no one could open it. He was about to ask if they had ever asked a Slayer to open it, but _something_ caused him to act with more discretion.

Rupert had hung up, thinking furiously. He didn't know why, but continued discussion with the Council regarding this seemed _wrong_. Finally he bit the bullet and asked Buffy to come in early on a Saturday – she was not happy.

Feeling annoyed, she contacted Willow, who contacted Xander, and all of them arrived.

Rupert rolled his eyes upon seeing the group. "I just asked for you Buffy. Xander and Willow could have stayed home."

The two extras looked at Buffy – who didn't look apologetic at all. "If I had to come in, I'm going to spread the misery." The other two teens saw that Buffy was having fun at their expense and looked at each other. Revenge would come.

Finally Rupert had the attention of the teenagers. "Buffy, in reviewing my books I found one which I did not recall having."

Buffy was nervous. "What? Did it have some unknown prophecy about the end of the world?"

Giles replied, "I don't know."

The teens were confused. "You don't know?"

"I cannot open it."

"What do you mean you can't open it?" she asked.

"It's enchanted not to open for me. I believe only one person can open it."

Halfway between nervous and resigned, she asked, "Don't tell me: It has to be the Slayer."

Giles pulled the tome from the shelf and placed it on the table. He pointed out the text. "All that is written on the cover is a Latin phrase meaning: Only by hands that were chosen. I believe it means that only the Slayer can access it. But I don't know."

Buffy sighed. "Hand it over. I might as well get it over with."

Cautiously, Giles carefully placed the book in front of Buffy. She reached out and put her hand on it – and it flashed blue. She quickly snatched her hands back. "Woah!"

Alarmed, Xander asked, "Are you hurt?"

Buffy shook her head. "Feel the same as ever."

Willow was really curious, "Just push the cover up with your finger."

Buffy stood up and leaning closer, she did as Willow suggested. As the cover rose, Buffy and the others moved back in case something came out. Nothing did. They waited a long moment and finally Xander said, "False alarm?"

Giles nodded thoughtfully. "I believe so." He cautiously moved closer until he could read what was on the first page. " _Extra naturalis indicibus."_

Willow tried to puzzle it out. "Extranatural … informers?"

However, as soon as Xander heard the title he started thinking deeply. Finally he groaned. "I think it's safe."

Giles asked sharply, "Why?"

"Remember that Wizard-turned-God who possessed me on Halloween?"

Everyone nodded.

"Besides being the God of Free Will, he's a God of Knowledge. He left this for Buffy. As soon as I heard the name – _I knew_."

Buffy, trusting Xander, moved to start looking through the book. "I've never seen a book like this."

Giles came over and asked, "May I?"

Buffy waved him forward. Giles started looking through the pages, until he finally gasped. "What?" Buffy asked.

"I believe …" he paused, "I believe it is an index of every book which contains information on the Supernatural."

Willow cried, "Of course! _Extra naturalis indicibus._ Supernatural Indexes."

Giles looked through it some more and saw that there were different systems. Giles finally said, "There are several indexes. Each one is organized using a different method. Title, Subject, Demon Types, Descriptions. It gives the name of the book, author if known, and date of publishing." Giles flipped through the book some more.

Willow asked, "How many pages does it have?"

Giles shrugged. "It looks to have 400 or so."

Buffy, however, noticed something. "Wait."

Reaching out, she grabbed the majority of the pages and she began rushing through them by allowing her finger to control how fast they ran past. Those watching had wide eyes as it continued far beyond a few hundred pages. "There are more pages than should be possible!" Willow said.

Xander took his own turn looking at it. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes widened. "Look!" he cried with a strangled voice.

Everyone did and saw what Xander had seen. The text on one of the pages was moving down. In the new empty space, a new listing appeared _as they watched_.

Giles read the new entry and said, "I recognize that author! He's an expert on Demonology operating out of Oxford. The new entry is dated … now."

Buffy leaned over and watched, just as fascinated. She reached out and touched the new entry. Suddenly, the entry lit up. "Woah! What happened?"

Xander, who had been watching from a bit further said, "There was a flash at the back of the book too."

Buffy moved to the last separated section and everyone looked. The text that Buffy had pressed her finger against was now shown, in full, at the back of the Index.

"Let me try something!"

Buffy let him. Giles thought for a moment and then quickly rushed through several paged. Finding the entry he was looking for, he said, "Buffy? Tap that title please?"

Doing as asked, she tapped the title. The new one was suddenly lit with a small light. She moved to the section again, after checking the title, and said, "Wow. There it is – just what I selected!"

Giles saw back in shock. He had taken his glasses off and started cleaning them. "I don't believe you understand just what this means."

Buffy said, "I seem to have access to a magical book which will help find the information on the newest big bad much faster!"

Giles nodded. "Yes. But the title I asked you to select has one interesting characteristic."

"What is that?" Xander asked.

He looked at the three and said, "The last copy known to existence was lost over 400 years ago in a fire in London. It was so important a text it is still considered a tragedy even today. And now – with this book – we can access what it contained. Now do you understand?"

A/N: I'll just leave it there.


	5. oBSGSTNG Pt1: Pegasus

Title: Pegasus

Universe: Original BSG/STNG

Time: Living Legend Part II/Best of Both Worlds

Plot Bunny: Where _DID_ the Pegasus go?

Inspired by: Hour of the Wolf by Mountain King (STID10412984)

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, appeared at the back of a large command deck of what appeared to be a space ship – one he was not familiar with.

He was just in time to hear, "Firing All Batteries, AYE!" and watching the command crew slam down on various controls.

Harry's eyes widened as the various screens showed a massive explosion of two large vessels. The explosion, according to the images on the screens, was massive enough to destroy whatever this ship was – and so Harry interfered.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, could be impetuous.

Quickly drawing his wand, he heard the Commander cry, "Give me an escape route!"

And just as the man at the console yelled back, "There are none, Commander!" – Harry Cast.

And, suddenly, directly in front of the speeding Pegasus, a _portal_ appeared – and clear space could be seen through that portal. As the Basestars exploded in bright light, the Battlestar Pegasus disappeared from the killing field, no more to be seen by their brethren in that place.

The Colonial Fleet mourned the loss of the Pegasus, but a few, perhaps many, maintained hope that Cain had just gone silent once more, to once again harass their enemy, protecting their travel from a distance.

* * *

Cain looked out at the clear space his ship had arrived at. He was very near a brown star, which did not appear familiar to him.

The Commander cried out, "Can anyone tell me what in the names of the Lords of Kobol just happened?"

From his position at the back, Harry answered, "I can."

Everyone in earshot whirled toward the voice and they were all amazed to find a man, dressed in civilian-looking clothes, holding a stick, watching them.

Several Warriors brought blasters to bear, waiting for orders. Commander Cain looked at the man and barked out, "Who are you?"

"My name is Marek Ilumian. And I'm the one who opened that portal."

"If you sent us here, you can send us back."

Harry shook his head, "Sorry. Although I may be a God, my choices are limited."

Cain paused for a moment upon hearing that. "A God? Are you claiming to be one of the Lords of Kobol?"

Harry snorted. "No. There are far more Gods that the ones you know. As far as when I arrived, perhaps you have a visual record of this Bridge for the last – oh 10 minutes?"

Cain was confused for a moment. "Minutes?"

"Sorry – wrong planet. Centons."

Cain gave a few orders and very soon, Harry's appearance occurred. Those watching could hear the commands and replies. It was apparent that he had arrived just a few hundred microns before the Pegasus would have been destroyed.

Cain looked at him and asked, "What did you do?"

"I applied my Will to open a portal to the place you were most needed, regardless of where and when."

Cain had motioned to the Warriors who had put their weapons away.

"Most needed?" he asked with disbelief.

Harry nodded. "My name is Marek Ilumian. I was named Patron God of Free Will. I am also God of Knowledge and a God of Travel. My appearance is usually to places where my assistance can prevent the end of a world or the end of a civilization. Sometimes I appear to people who would otherwise be lost who can do good elsewhere – which is what I think happened here. The ability to open the Portal is because I am a God of Travel and could therefore assist in your traveling here. I honestly do not know where and when this is but if you can give me a moment … er .. a micron … to concentrate, I can probably figure it out."

"Go ahead. But first, answer me this: What is the Planet you are from?"

"Earth." Harry then closed his eyes and concentrated, ignoring the reactions of those around him.

And as he cast his mind outward, Harry was soon familiar with when, where, and what universe he was in. He also became aware of a few facts which irritated him to no end. "Okay. Earth is about to be invaded by a machine/cyborg enemy, much like your Cyclons were originally. They are vastly superior in technology to what Earth has to defend themselves. And while much of what Earth can produce is far ahead of what your people have, they have no Battlestars. They have Starships of which the largest are a tenth of your size and one third your length. This is Wolf 359."

Harry sighed as he sorted out the information. "Earth is part of a Federation of different species – yes, Aliens. Although much of the Federation is human, because many worlds started as colonies of Earth. Humans seem to move around more than the other species. The Federation has called every ship it can to arrive here as it is on the way to Earth for this enemy ship and closest to the Klingon Empire, whom the Federation has asked for support.

"Federation ships will start arriving in one centar and the enemy will arrive in about four and a half centars. The ship they are facing is three times as long as you are and is a cube – which makes it about 50 times your size – even if it's not built like a standard ship. Unfortunately, the Klingons who are supposed to arrive were ordered to slow down by a Klingon politician who doesn't want to see the Klingons aid the Federation. Although most Klingon Warriors are honorable, there are some who are not.

"Without your largest weapon – of which Earth has no equivalent in their ships – the fleet would be destroyed – 11,000 lost. So – do you want to run or do you want to fight?"

Cain looked around. "We'll fight. And then, maybe we can begin to find the rest of the Colonial remnant."

Harry nodded. "You'll have to have the Federation check to find out if you have the same Quantum resonance – which would mean you are still in the same universe. If you are, your star charts and records and those you got from Adama might allow the Federation to figure out where the Galactica and its fleet are – or where they will be. In the meantime, you can teach the Federation about the necessity of a strong defensive fleet such as the Battlestars represented to the Colonies of Kobol."

"Isn't Earth a colony of Kobol?" Cain asked.

Harry sighed. "Have the Federationists explain the Preservers and the different Earths that came to be, after the battle is won."

Cain started ordering his Warriors to affect the direst repairs. If there was an enemy coming they would be ready.

* * *

Harry took on a pugnacious look – and proceeded to create quite a few problems for the House of Duras. They may not lose any ships at Wolf 359, but the Klingon High Council would be receiving the records of transmissions and the orders that Duras actually gave to his fleet.

The Traveler would not allow Duras to get away with such a lie. Duras had the right to act as he saw fit (Free Will and all that) just as the High Council had a right to know the truth.

* * *

Admiral Hansen arrived to Wolf 359 aboard the USS Yamaguchi, one of the few Ambassador Class starships that could get to Wolf 359 in time. While it was no Galaxy Class, like the current Enterprise, it packed quite a punch. It was one of few classes of ships with the title of Heavy Cruiser.

The rest of the ships arriving would include a couple more Ambassadors, Miranda Class cruisers, Niagra Class fast cruisers, Apollo Class light cruisers, Cheyenne Class light cruisers, Challenger Class light cruisers, a couple of older Russell Class light cruisers, Nebula Class exploratory cruisers, Excelsior Class explorers, Springfield Class frigates, New Orleans Class frigates, Rigel Class scouts, and even an Oberth Class science vessel or two.

Some of these were not designed for large battles but Starfleet needed every ship it could get.

However, when the Yamaguchi arrived, it was faced with something completely unexpected. "What in the hell is that?" Hansen asked his crew.

"Admiral! Hail coming in from the Reliant!"

"Put it through."

The image of Captain Lex on the Reliant appeared. "Admiral Hansen. At this time USS Reliant transfers Flag authority of the gathering fleet to you."

Hansen nodded. "Thank you. What is the unknown ship?"

"It is the Battlestar Pegasus, Commander Cain commanding. It comes from a civilization called the Colonies of Kobol and Commander Cain has offered his ship to help defend against the Borg. He is currently ensuring repairs are completed as his ship literally came from battle just 2 hours ago. He will be available to speak in one hour. By that time, his needed repairs will be far enough along where he can help coordinate his place in the battle."

"I see. Send what you can on fleet deployment. I'll look it over."

"Yes, Admiral. Sending now." Captain Lax nodded to one of her bridge staff. One of the bridge staff on Yamaguchi indicated that the data was coming through.

Hansen started reviewing the information. And while he noted the names of each ship that was arriving, he paid particular attention to the information on the Pegasus. According to scans and from what information he was given, she was an absolute _beast_. With Armor plating which would neutralize almost anything the Federation could throw at a ship, it also had energy shields (currently down but almost unnecessary anyway). It apparently normally operated as a Carrier for single-seat fighters but it itself had formidable weapons. While the technology seemed somewhat primitive (particle lasers perhaps a generation or two older than their current phasers), the sheer strength of their largest supercannons was astounding.

Quantity had a quality all its own, after all. The Pegasus was perhaps their best hope in the upcoming battle.

* * *

It was T- two hours when the various captains met on the Yamaguchi for final tactical briefing.

Commander Cain was dressed in an outfit which was almost formal in its militancy. It was obvious he came from a Warrior culture. The other captains were warned that his rank, in his society, was equivalent to a one-star general or admiral. It would be the equivalent of a leader of an entire task force as the Battlestar would be the backbone of any fleet. His rank was equivalent to Hansen's own.

As a courtesy, he and the two warriors accompanying him were allowed to keep their sidearms as would any Federation security detail.

Information from the Enterprise had already come in and the Borg tactics were a major part of the briefing.

As the information was passed around and plans were made, Cain sat and watched. And became more and more annoyed.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Are you _trying_ to get your people killed?"

Everyone stopped and looked at their newest ally. Hansen asked, "What do you mean?"

Cain stoop up and explained. "Please understand, this is not my world that we are defending. But Earth has been a hope for the Colonies of Kobal and I would see that it is not attacked. I only arrived here due to a fluke – which we can discuss after the battle is won. But first – the battle _must_ be won.

"Among our fleets, I was known as the master strategist. Can I give you my take on this situation and how we can minimize losses?"

Hansen looked around at the convening captains and first officers and then back to Cain. "Please do."

Commander Cain walked up to the front of the eighty-odd Federation officers and looked at them. "Okay people. You're facing a murderous enemy who has no concern for rules of engagement, humanity, or any consideration which you would expect of an enemy. This type of enemy is known to me. It is of the utmost importance that this cube be led to where my supercannons can be brought to bear. And unfortunately, due to the differing nature of our FLT methods, our best choice is here. Wolf 359. Here is my plan."

It was immediately apparent that while Cain had only the barest understanding of Federation technology, he had learned very quickly, and he was far and away the best strategist that they had ever seen. This was a Master of War.

He had plans, contingencies, things to do if those contingencies didn't work and he obviously knew how to use the nature of their enemy against them.

When Cain's plans were laid out, the captains all – to a man – suggested that this plan be the one followed.

Hansen had to agree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry Potter stood off to the side of the Klingon High Council chambers, disillusioned against discovery.

Harry had opened up a transmission link from Duras and his fleet and ensured that it played in full for the entire council to see. The messages from the Federation (including footage from the Enterprise) as well as the replies from Duras were included.

Free Will was based on knowledge and it would be interesting to note what the Klingon High Council would decide to do about one of its more _prestigious_ members with all the facts laid bare.

Nodding to himself, Harry concentrated and _traveled_.

* * *

Riker was pushing the crew to complete their current tasks so that the Enterprise could be brought into the battle. Suddenly, there was a chime on his chair. "Riker," he barked out.

"Captain, you had better come to sickbay." Riker recognized the tone of Doctor Crusher's voice – it was important but weird.

Still he answered, "Can it wait? We're kind of in a crisis here."

"I recommend you come to sickbay – this has bearing."

Riker sighed. "I'll be right there. Riker out." He slammed his finger down on the chair's controls and stood up. "Shelby, you have the con."

"Yes, Captain," their newest Commander replied.

Riker made his way to the turbolift and quickly moved to sickbay. As he entered, he asked, "What's the emergency, Doctor?" Suddenly, he stopped and asked, "Is that Captain Picard?"

The Doctor, who was supervising her madly working staff as well as Captain Picard's condition replied, "Yes. He was just brought in."

"Brought in? By who?" Riker asked incredulously.

She pointed over her shoulder. Riker saw two men. One he didn't know and the other … "Q! What are you doing here?" he asked with antagonism.

The figure he didn't know looked over and said to Q, "Damn. Now I owe you a favor."

Q was smug as he nodded in reply. Riker was confused. "What the hell is going on?"

The man he didn't know said in accented English, "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" The man said this with no emotion and didn't really move.

Riker was confused and said, "What?" even as he saw Q roll his eyes.

Doctor Crusher said with irritation, "Idiots! Could you get out of my sickbay and not distract my people?"

The man he didn't know pouted and said quietly, "No sense of humor." And then, with a grin, "Certainly, Doc. I'll explain to this guy – Q is just here to watch me."

Riker was suspicious at this. Crusher, irritated, waved the three out of her sickbay.

The unknown man and Q walked out, followed by the annoyed Captain Riker. Once outside, the two stopped and waited. "Okay. Who exactly are you?" Riker asked the one he didn't know.

The man replied, "Joking aside, my name is Marek Ilumian. I happen to be a God."

Riker looked at suspiciously at the man and then looked to Q. Q just nodded to him. He asked the man, "I'm supposed to buy that you're a God?"

The man sighed. "Let's find a place that's more comfortable."

* * *

Suddenly, in a flash of blue light, the three disappeared from the Enterprise and appeared in a dingy pub. Looking around, it seemed to be almost medieval to Riker. Harry turned to the barman and said, "Three butterbeers, Tom." He pulled a gold coin from his pocket and handed it to the man before leading them over to a table.

Riker looked around and saw a number of people. No one seemed to by paying them any attention. He did notice one man reading a newspaper and stirring his drink – without touching the stirrer. Riker asked, "How is he doing that?"

The man, Marek, grinned at him. "Magic."

Riker looked at him and said, "Magic."

"Yup, Magic."

"I don't believe it."

The man looked over at Q, who said, "I told you they were prejudiced and unwilling to accept the truth."

Marek sighed. "Yeah." He turned to Riker and asked, "You want a demonstration?"

As the man delivered three drinks to their table, Riker nodded his thanks and said, "Yes."

Marek grinned and waved his wand.

Suddenly Riker was sitting on the table and the room looked very large. The man put a mirror in front of him and he saw himself – he was in the shape of a ferret.

Riker tried to protest, but his voice just came out as animal sounds. Suddenly,however, he was back in human form and another man was there, wearing red robes.

"Come on now! You can't just be transfiguring Muggles into ferrets. I'm going to have to arrest you for violation of the Statute of Secrecy and misuse of magic on a Muggle!"

The man looked at the new arrival and said, "Scan my shoulder. I think you'll find something interesting." The man gave a word.

Suspicious, the newly arrived man waved his own stick and then, eyes wide, said, "Sorry. I guess you do have authorization. But if you could do it in private next time? We have a hard enough time preventing idiots from getting bright ideas already."

"Sorry, Auror. I will endeavour to not do such things in public again. I was trying to explain magic. He didn't believe me that it exists."

The man in red robes, the Auror, looked at Riker and laughed. "Oh, right! That's one way to prove it. Carry on." The man walked back to his own table and picked up a glass that had some steam or smoke coming from it.

Marek waved his wand and set up a privacy shield. "There. We can talk and the rest won't hear it."

Riker took a long drink to settle himself. Suddenly, he looked at the bottle. "This is good!"

Marek grinned. "I know. Not much alcohol – a favorite of school children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Riker, still disbelieving a bit, asked, "Aren't your powers like Q?"

Marek and Q looked at each other. Q said, "Not really. His are limited in a way. He's pretty close to omnipotent like the Q – but not quite there. He's not omniscient."

Marek nodded. "The Creator alone is omniscient and omnipotent in a way that goes even beyond Q and his people. But just beyond. The Q continuum tries to force its members to emulate the Creator, who's all about letting people decide for themselves and make their own mistakes, but they aren't actual Gods like me."

"How is the Creator beyond even the Q?" Riker asked curiously.

"Because the Q are tied to creation in a way that the Creator and Gods like me are not. If the Q warred like humans, for example, their spats would have negative affects on the Quantum level of the universes they are a part of. You'd have supernovas exploding all over the place and no reason for it to happen. The Creator is above creation – but has decided that he will interfere for only a very few number of reasons and only in very specific ways. Honestly? I interfere more in mortal lives every day than God has in millions of years. He's a real pull-yourself-up-by-your-bootstraps kind of guy … or girl when he decides to be a girl. And the Gods are given certain areas and try to stay within those limitations."

"Than why do you interfere?" Riker asked.

"Because it's my nature. I was named the God of Free Will and a God of Knowledge and God of Travel. I like to give people a real opportunity to choose for themselves. And save lives where I can."

Riker considered that. "So you brought the Captain back to save his life?"

"Not truly, thought that's a byproduct. No. I gave a doomed group of humans a chance to choose to assist in a fight not their own and perhaps, as a result, not die. If I hadn't of interfered, Picard would have been eventually saved – but 11,000 would have died at Wolf 359. But because I did interfere, I took away that chance and choice from you and the Enterprise – the choice to save him. I try not to ignore the results of the actions I take. Unfortunately, sometimes my actions result in bad reactions – there is no such thing as pure creation, no matter what you try. Any decision destroys what would happen if you chose a different way. People will live because I saved Picard. People will die because I saved Picard. I just hope that more people have Free Will because I acted as I did. I believe it will be so. But it's a gamble."

Riker considered that. Finally he asked, "And Q's part?"

"He arrived trying to figure out what the hell was going on in his playground. The Q keep watch and try to prevent history from being destroyed. Q here is a bit more of a maverick about it – but in the end, he has always appeared when he's trying to teach things to you people or prevent the universe from destroying itself. Even if his methods are unpleasant. Because compared to what happens if you don't learn, he has allowed your people to get off Scot-free from some pretty dumb ass mistakes they would have made."

"Why not just explain?" Riker asked with annoyance.

Q rolled his eyes and said, "I told you they were short-sighted."

Marek nodded. "It's human nature – you know that." He addressed Riker. "Because Humans learn best from pain and misery. I could have cleaned up the machines in Picard in an instant. So could Q here. We didn't. If we did – the lessons learned from overcoming them yourselves would be lost. You may despise beings like us – but we rarely act just from amusement. Even if there are times."

Q looked at Marek with a smirk. "Like that time you dropped the rock on Riddle's head. You could have sent the asteroid to destroy Earth anyplace but decide to ensure it drops on the idiot who played with souls first."

Riker was alarmed. "Destoy Earth?!"

Marek turned and nodded. "In that universe, if I had allowed Humans to live, they would have taken over the entire galaxy by force and enslaved billions and billions of people. My action actually split universes – one Earth lived, one Earth died. In the one Earth was destroyed in, over a space of 100 years, 450 billion survived and were free, even if civilization eventually regressed. In the one I did nothing, 100 billion were enslaved, 200 billion were never born, and 250 billion were eventually killed. And, when those enslaved decided to destroy their oppressors, all life in that sector was lost. Even if life eventually returned a few hundred million years later, which was the best result?"

Riker considered that for a long moment, drinking his butterbeer. "I don't know. It's beyond what I can imagine."

Marek nodded. "Next time you try to judge Q, realize he's working on a level far more fundamental than you can imagine. Some politeness might be a better way than what I saw when you came to sickbay. Regardless of what you think: Q is beyond you. It is not your place to judge him. Even if you have the Free Will to try. In the end, you only piss yourself off and it makes no difference in the grand scheme of the Universe. So, who are you really helping by being arseholes whenever he shows up? And who are you really hurting? You can yell at the storm clouds – or batten up your house to ride the storm and perhaps learn better ways each time: Your choice."

Riker considered what the man – God – said. "We'll try. He just has a way of getting on your last nerve."

Marek nodded and grinned. "Of course! We who live a long time have to get our fun _somewhere_."

Riker, in his turn, rolled his eyes. "Not to be out of line – but my ship is moving toward a crisis and I really should get back to it."

Marek looked at Q. "There he is, thinking time-linearly again." He looked at Riker and pointed to Q and himself. "Really wicked powerful dudes here. Time is a construct which limits only the mortals. But if you're so set on it …" Marek looked over and called. "Thanks Tom! Keep the change!"

* * *

The barman nodded. Instantly, Riker showed up right where and when he had left from, the two beings with him.

Marek looked suddenly serious. "Okay. Your Federation – or what it becomes – is really starting to piss me off. Q? Coming with?"

Q nodded. "Yes. Might as well."

The two disappeared and Riker wondered what the hell that was all about.

He made his way back into sickbay to see that no time difference had occurred – the Doctor was still working frantically.

He left and made his way back to the bridge.

A/N: There will be only one more chapter for this arc.


	6. oBSGSTNG Pt2: And you say I meddle?

Title: And you say I meddle?

Universe: Original BSG/STNG Part II

Time: Living Legend Part II/Best of Both Worlds

Inspired by: Hour of the Wolf by Mountain King (STID10412984)

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry Lone Traveler, also known as Marek Ilumian, God of Free Will, arrived in the Engine Room on the Battlestar Pegasus. And he found a figure working diligently to sabatoge the large vessel. Q and Harry looked at each other and Q motioned invitingly: It was Harry's show.

Harry waved his hand. The man froze. Twisting him around, Harry said, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

The man tried frantically to activate his transponder but nothing happened.

"Yeah. No need really. You are Jonas Springer, Time Corps Division, United Federation of Planets, operating from 2947. You detected an anomaly in the time stream and you are trying to repair history. Do I have that about right?"

The man looked at him with shock. "How did you know?"

Harry pointed to Q. "Q." He pointed to himself. "God." He dropped his hands. "Any questions?"

"Then you know I must repair the time stream!"

"I know no such thing. Yes. You have Temporal terrorists who like to go back and muck up the timeline and your organization works to ensure no one destroys history. But this particular anomaly is because _I_ decided to act. And, regardless of your remit, Gods are beyond your operational parameters."

"But if this change is left uncorrected, there will be _hundreds_ of new battles fought. _Three_ galaxies will be embroiled. It will take _centuries_ for everything to calm down."

Marek replied, "I am well aware. But do you know why I did it?"

"Why?" the man asked plaintively.

"Because it will allow two galaxies to be cleaned up from elements which would enslave all life. It will allow billions who would live in slavery and bondage to have a greater choice for themselves. In the millennia to follow your time period, humans and their allies will spread out to tens of thousands of planets they would otherwise never have reached. And, at its base, because it is the right thing to do."

Marek inspected the man's mind. His upset was far more personal than mere duty would explain. And Marek found it. He sighed. "Your wife's loss was a tragedy. There is such a thing as happenstance. But I am a God and I can be generous. Take my message back to your Starfleet Command. And you shall be rewarded."

"What is the message?" the man asked. He truly did not change his mind, but he did recognize he had no chance of changing the timelines back.

"When they try to find out why things happened, check for these energy signals," the man's tricorder lit up, "and consider whether you want to try to act against the will of a God or a Q."

The man nodded. Marek continued. "And because of your actions, I will go further than I originally intended with this ship. Witness." Concentrating, Harry spoke. And everyone on Pegasus could hear his voice.

" _Colonial Warriors. This is Marek Ilumian. I was the God that brought you to this place. Please pause a moment and step away from whatever activity you are engaged in. Contemplate the brothers you are separated from for a moment."_

After wandlessly nudging a person or two, Harry pulled his Wand and Cast a Reparo.

Suddenly, the nicks, damages, and wear and tear of a thousand yahren were suddenly erased from the Battlestar Pegasus. The launch bays were now fully operational and the outside lost all of its scars. The structural integrity of Pegasus suddenly went from 78% (still stronger than any frame in the Federation but not as strong as it could be) to 100%.

The Battlestar was now ready for Battle.

" _Thank you. This I have done as a gift for your willingness to fight for your brethren from Earth and their fellow allies. That is all._ "

Harry then wandlessly returned the man to his ship, cloaked off the side of the Pegasus, and sent the ship back to the 29th century.

After Commander Springer returned and reported, the Council acknowledged that the change was now unchangeable and they altered their records accordingly. The signatures of the two entities was put into the database and changes made by these would be allowed to remain.

Commander Springer tiredly returned to his quarters. As he sat down, he was shocked to hear from the bedroom door a voice he hadn't heard in months. He was shocked to see his wife standing there. "Long day?"

* * *

Commander Cain looked around his bridge with wide eyes. Damage and wear he had long gotten used to was suddenly erased. It was as if it had just come from the assembly line. "Commander! Reports coming in from all over the ship! All stations now reporting 100% operational readiness!"

Cain remarked to his Second, "Hot damn. I'm going to have to do something nice for that boy." God he may be, but he looked like a youngster to the elderly commander. "Inform Fleet Command that we are now fully operational and ready to do our part."

"Yes, Commander!"

* * *

Q and Marek then arrived to the Klingon High Council. There was a Warrior who appeared to be arguing against the evidence they had coming in.

Harry waved his hand and the room froze. Lifting the holographic camouflage, the Klingon was suddenly wearing a far different uniform. "Return to Time Corps Command. There are new orders regarding this situation." Harry activated the Klingon's transporter and the High Council was shocked to see the Warrior disappear into a beam much different than a Klingon one.

The High Council stood. "What is the meaning of this?" The Chancellor was enraged.

"My name is Marek Ilumian. And while the fact that I am a God is of little concern, the fact that the information sent regarding the treachery of Duras was the complete truth. _I_ was the one who ensured the transmissions reached you so that you could act as you saw fit."

"How do we know that this is the truth? What proof do you have? I say it's all lies!"

Marek gave an unholy grin and transfigured his face and form to match the face and form of the Klingon he faced. This was one of Duras' followers and knew the information was true.

He quickly transfigured a station which looked like the Klingon's own even as chains appeared to hold the Klingon. His mouth was covered by a mask which prevented him from making a sound. He made a call. "Duras! What is the progress of the fleet?"

Duras' oily voice spoke from the screen. Harry had a screen visible to the High Council. "It is unfortunate that one of the Birds of Prey suffered a mishap which delayed us. Maximum speed is Warp 4. It is too bad but we will arrive just a bit too late to do anything regarding the attack at Wolf 359." Duras' smile was obvious.

"Good! The High Council received word that you had not arrived. I told them I would check on you. What should I tell them?"

"Tell those fools that we were delayed, but are moving with all possible haste. I will ensure that the blame is put on the Federation itself – the Enterprise. That is where that P'tak whose father I framed serves. Like he's some sort of Human!"

"Word was received that they suffered attack from this enemy – it might be difficult to put the blame on them."

"I will just point out that the P'tak serves as Operations Officer and it was his incompetence which caused the Enterprise to fail. The fools on the Council need me too much to listen to protests from the son of a dishonoured House."

"We just have to ensure your House's part is kept hidden. It would reflect badly on my House if yours was dishonored."

"Do not worry. My House still has power – those fools accepted naming the House of Mogh guilty even though they knew it was my House. Duras is still too important for them to move against me. By this time next year, I will be Chancellor. K'mpec even now is starting to feel the effects of the Viridium Six. Soon it will be at fatal levels and my greatest obstacle will be out of the way."

Harry, as Duras ally, took on a vicious grin. "Perhaps we can lay the blame on Gowron. He is currently your strongest rival for succeeding that old fool."

Duras looked thoughtful for a moment. "You have a point. Perhaps you shall start providing some evidence that it was Gowron who prevented me from reaching Wolf 359 to try to dishonor me in the Council."

"I will begin immediately. Q'Plah!"

"Q'Plah!"

The transmission ended.

Harry cancelled the transfigurations. He looked at the Council. "Satisfied?"

The entire council was enraged. K'mpec said, "Out thanks for uncovering this snake in our midst. The disease will be burned out."

"I am a God of Knowledge. Truth is important to me."

K'mpec nodded. He ordered the chained Klingon taken for questioning.

"If you will, I have an antidote for the poison introduced to you. If you will accept it."

One of the High Council members said, "Viridium Six has no antidote. It is the reason Duras chose it, I am certain."

"Let's just say I have access to a universal antidote."

K'mpec studied their visitor. Finally he nodded. "I will accept the antidote."

Marek walked forward. "Take a knife and make a small cut on the palm of your hand."

K'mpec did as requested – no minor would make a difference to any Klingon Warrior, even one as old as he.

"Place you hand palm up on the rail."

K'mpec did so. The High Council witnessed their visitor change into a bird. And most listened transfixed as the bird sang. Although there were one or two perhaps that felt uncomfortable. Harry landed next to the Chancellor's hand and dropped three tears into the cut and then retreated.

The High Council watched in wonder as the wound healed. K'mpec stood up straighter and said, "I feel the strength of years past returning! This was a mighty gift!"

Harry changed back. "Just do well by the House of Martok. It was a Warrior from that House which convinced me long ago of Klingon Honor."

K'mpec, almost reluctantly, nodded. There was no reason to protect Duras anymore. He would ensure the discommendation was ended.

"If there is a Klingon Bird of Prey nearby, I will ensure they arrive to Wolf 359, if only to observe cloaked. Actually being seen might tip off Duras which would be … unfortunate."

"True." K'mpec made a call and informed Harry that there was a warship waiting. "They will beam you aboard – and then you can do what is necessary."

Harry nodded. Q, as an observer, just watched.

Harry was soon beamed up and Q snapped his fingers and disappeared. Understanding the young God, Q – instead of meeting up with Harry – sent a mental message and went to the next invitee.

And so, soon, a Romulan Warbird and Klingon Bird of Prey watched from a distance as the Federation prepared to meet the Borg.

* * *

And both watched as the Federation harassed and led the Cube until it appeared at Wolf 359. Facing over thirty ships, this new enemy did not react to the weapons that were fired. They were confused as any Federation ship which was hit by the large cube's tractor beam _turned off_ their shield before they were hit. And while this caused much damage, the immediate draining of each ship was much reduced. Suddenly, the ships moved away and a huge ship suddenly was visible behind where the Federation ships had gathered.

Neither recognized it. The large ship sent a powerful but out of date particle laser beam. This seemed to draw the Cube away from the ships it had been toying with. Suddenly, five that had been held were let go. The Cube hit the large vessel with a tractor beam but nothing happened. The sheer thickness of the plates prevented the Borg Cube from causing damage.

And, as if that had been a signal, the particle lasers from the behemoth suddenly intensified a thousand times. Old technology it might have, but the power it had was obvious. Suddenly, the cube, which had been operating at will, suddenly jolted. It tried to attack but the large ship was unaffected. As the Cube tried to retreat, that large vessel, larger than any either had seen gracefully followed and continued its assault. Explosions were occurring all over the Borg cube. And just like that, with one last _massive_ explosion the Borg cube was dead in space, its killer hovering over it like a raptor, ready to attack at the slightest move.

The Klingon and Romulan commanders had the same question. "What was _that_?"

Q and Harry answered the same way. "That is a Battlestar. These are visitors from a far-off Human civilization. Brought here by a higher power to assist in preventing the destruction of Earth, it is a new ally. It could have been a new Klingon or Romulan ally if they had fought beside it but currently one allied with the Federation alone. Perhaps, if your Empire acts honorably, they might become an ally to you as well. Just remember – they are a Warrior culture. Do not expect them to act as the Federation would."

The two foreign warbirds quickly retreated under cloak to report their observations to their respective governments.

Harry and Q watched as the Enterprise met up with the task force. Data and the Enterprise computers, the most powerful of the available Federation computers available determined first that the Pegasus _did_ have the same quantum signature.

The star charts were immediately given over so that the tedious process of figuring out exactly where the Colonial Fleet was began in earnest even as Cain returned to Earth as a guest.

* * *

Q and Harry then popped off to the neighbouring space that contained the Galactica and its fleet. They were met by the local higher powers.

"What is your purpose in coming here?" one of them asked.

Harry was a bit overawed at the crystalline ship on which these beings traveled which existed on a higher plane. And so Q answered. "I am Q. My people exist on a higher plane much as you exist in this area. We came to look in on the Colonial Fleet to see what progress they've made."

John, one of the higher beings, asked, "And why do you do so? These are not yet your responsibility."

Harry had finally gotten over the new experience and replied, "We know that. You might recognize but I am not tied into a particular dimension. I allowed the Pegasus to survive and gave its people an option to help their fellow humans or not. Even now, the humans and their allies in the greater Milky Way are analyzing the data from Pegasus. There will soon be a meeting."

John asked curiously, "Do you plan on interfering? Perhaps sending them on as you did the Pegasus?"

Harry sighed. "No. I recognize that the trip is, in this case as in many, almost more important that the destination. I only wish to ensure that they are allowed their Free Will – as is my responsibility."

John nodded in acknowledgement. "Their travel continues. They will reach a time of crisis and one of theirs must choose. If he chooses well, we will assist them. If he chooses poorly, then the Colonials will take much longer to reach their destination and lose much more on the way."

Harry and Q looked at each other. Harry asked, "So your recommendation is that I not interfere."

John nodded. "They will soon face ultimate temptation. By their actions we will know them. By the ancient rules we will guide them. You can do nothing else for them at this time. They face one which you have met before and, as all mortals must, they must choose to be free."

Harry nodded. "As long as they are given a true chance at Free Will according to the fundamental law as set down by the Creator, I will not interfere."

"They will have the chance, regardless of the Deceiver's attempts to prevent it."

Harry and Q bowed before the beings they faced. "Then you have my thanks for keeping an eye on them. Here's to hoping they make the right choices."

The beings bowed in response. John said, "Once the choice is made – assuming they choose well – we will contact Q here and he may act as he sees fit then, for the mortals shall soon fall under his people's authority."

Q nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

Harry shook Q's hand. "Maybe I'll see you – or one of your counterparts – around sometime. I think you'll like the Colonials. They're a bit more mature than the humans you're used to dealing with. Try not to be such an arse when you meet them."

Q gave his customary smirk. "I'll withhold judgment until I actually speak with them. Right now I'm used to humans needing their hands held to keep them from destroying themselves."

Harry shrugged. "One reason why there are higher powers – all part of the plan."

At that, Harry turned and Q and the beings on the Ship of Lights watched as Harry disappeared onto the next dimension.

* * *

War of the Gods Part II

 _The three returned Warriors were eating dinner with Adama and a few others. Iblis had apparently been overcome and miraculously the three lost Warriors were returned._

 _During the discussion, Adama mentioned Earth._

 _Suddenly, the three Warriors, had sudden knowledge pop into their heads._

 _Sheba began, "Earth. Quadrant alpha, 19 million sectars by Epsilon vector 22 …"_

 _The other two stood and looked at each other. Starbuck continued, " … on a circular reckoning course of 000.9 …"_

 _Knowing that it was important, Apollo finished it, "… in a star system with nine planets and one sun."_

Suddenly, a new figure popped into the room. All of those present turned and looked at the new arrival. He was a handsome man, with dark hair, and he was wearing an odd looking uniform – one they had never seen.

Adama immediately stood, motioning for the others to be silent. "Hello. I am Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica and currently acting President. To whom am I speaking?"

The man's face registered some surprise. "I was told that you were more mature than your Earth counterparts. I find myself shocked that such is the case."

Adama looked at their visitor curiously. "You've been to Earth?"

The man nodded. "I am Q. Whereas you previously were under the auspices of the beings which inhabit what you refer to as 'the Ship of Lights', now that you have passed your test and rejected Iblis, you will now fall under the auspices of my people, who keep an eye on the greater galaxy wherein Earth resides. Due to particular circumstances, I was made aware of you far sooner than otherwise due to the intercession of a different higher being."

Adama processed that. "I see. And you are here to guide us?" he asked with some mild disbelief.

Q smirked. "No. Those who watch prefer you mortals to learn by doing for yourselves. I am just here to meet you. And perhaps give you a piece of advice."

"And what advice do you have?" Adama asked.

"Follow the information that John gave your Warriors – once you travel back across the great divide which brought you from your place to this area. That _is_ where you will find at least _an_ Earth. You would find, in your travels, that there are actually several of them. But this one has a feature which I believe will interest you."

"And what feature is that?" Adama asked.

"It is where your fellows on the Pegasus were sent to prevent their destruction."

Sheba gasped. "My father? He's alive?"

Q nodded in the affirmative.

Adama looked at their visitor. "You have our thanks for that news. If I may ask: Who sent the Pegasus there?"

Q replied with some aplomb, "A being on the same level as your 'Lords of Kobol' took notice that they were to be destroyed in the battle with the two Basestars. That being, by the name of Marek Ilumian, felt their continued existence might have value elsewhere. And so he sent them to a place where they could help prevent the destruction of Earth by an enemy much like your Cylons. Even now Earth and your fellows search their combined databanks so as to locate you and bring assistance. However, it would behoove you not to wait for them for that would take many yahren; better for you to make your way closer until you Humans can meet. It seems you are not a people to wait for others to save you but act to save yourselves – I approve."

Adama nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, I and my people are glad to meet you. Is meeting us your total goal today?"

"No." Q took on a serious look. "Leave Baltar behind – and soon. He belongs to Iblis – you cannot afford to take one such as he. You have a few more things to pick up – but when you find the Gift, immediately make way for the divide. Your path has been given you once you appear on the other side. Except for this, this journey rests on you and your people. I may drop in … from time to time …"

Q disappeared before them. Adama considered the conversation and started making plans.

A/N: A few more things happen to Galactica before they find Earth. Q is just speeding up the process - in his mind, it's the Traveler's responsibility even though he will be acting.


	7. A True Slytherin

Title: A True Slytherin

Universe: Harry Potter

Time: Summer before Second Year

A short one – but I think your mind can fill in the blanks.

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

The Traveler looked around at his arrival point and shuddered. He knew this place. And, sitting in front of him, showing some irritation, was someone that Harry had no desire to have anything to do with.

But, seeing that this was his arrival point and knowing that it had to be coming sometime, Harry changed his look sufficiently so that he would not be recognized. He also set up a bit of privacy – he had no desire to run into anyone else here.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the pond which existed on the Malfoy property. Well, he called it a pond. Due to the fact that it was fairly regulated using magic, most Muggles would call it a pool, but Draco really didn't care about that.

Draco was becoming more and more dissatisfied with the way his life was looking. His father, whom he had long admired, had started bringing him into the Malfoy concerns – even after thoroughly punishing him for allowing his grades to be bested by a mudblood – and Draco was faced with an uncomfortable truth: Lucius Malfoy cared nothing for anyone other than himself. Draco's success or failure was, in his father's mind, a reflection of his own glory. He truly cared nothing for his son as a person but only as a reflection of his own image.

Draco had also had to admit to himself that his parents had no true love for one another. He knew, at this moment, given a choice, he would back his mother completely because, while she played the part of a socialite and pureblood wife, his mother he knew loved him. She was also much more intelligent than his father – though his father tended to ignore this fact.

But, Draco was locked into his current path and he didn't know how to get out of it.

And so, he sat at his pond, skipping stones like a Muggle, feeling disconcerted. He would have been horrified to know that one of his greatest rivals, Ron Weasel, was doing the same thing at the pond near his own hovel – and the weasel was actually enjoying himself as he taught his friend Harry how to do the same.

Draco's moment of discontent, however, was interrupted by a voice. Behind him he heard, "Why so glum, Draco of House Malfoy?"

Draco whirled and saw a figure straight out of legend. Wizards kept records far better than Muggles and Draco recognized the nature of his visitor. And so he was inordinately polite – for a Malfoy.

"I was not aware of you arrival," Draco said, standing tall as a Malfoy should. "And what does a God need of me?" He did not apologize – he did not bow – he was not subservient. This was not the Malfoy way.

The figure smiled. "Actually, I was wondering the same. I am Marek Ilumian, God of Free Will. And, from appearances, you could use some help in that area."

For just a moment, Draco toyed with lying and saying that everything was fine – but it would have been patently obvious. So, instead, Draco just nodded and replied, "I need to free myself from my father's control and how to do that while still maintaining the Malfoy name and position is … problematic."

The God before him asked, "Would you like some help?"

Draco was suspicious. "And what would I have to pay to receive this help?"

The God laughed. "Actually, you would have to learn a few truths and let go of your Gryffindor-like habit of creating unnecessary trouble for yourself and be a true Slytherin. But I don't know if you are capable – many who bear your name in different dimensions and worlds seem incapable of true cunning, preferring instead to act like a childish bully to those around them. They refuse to use the tools they have. I don't know if you are one who can truly succeed or not."

Whatever else could be said about Malfoys, they had pride. And faced with such a statement Draco Malfoy, in that moment, decided that he would show this God – no matter how much power he may have – that a Malfoy did not back down from a challenge.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

The God nodded. "Let's go into your home and discuss a few things. We will talk, I will show you some memories of what could have been, and you will make plans – if such a young and inexperienced one such as yourself is capable of course."

It was as if he was being goaded! He became just that much more resolute. "Please come in."

Soon, Draco called in two more people, and the lessons truly began.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy strutted into Gringotts Bank on Thursday, 27 August 1992, and walked up to a teller. In his superior manner he said, "I was informed that my presence was required at a meeting." Lucius dropped the parchment he had received on the desk. "I have arrived."

The teller would dearly have loved to gut this pompous fool, but he was one who had many Galleons deposited at Gringotts. So, while the teller was not overly polite, he didn't immediately all for the guards. "Wait here." The teller dropped down and moved through a door.

Soon Lucius was being led to a conference room.

He was surprised to find his son, his wife, and Severus Snape waiting for him and so stopped short.

"Please, Father," Draco said, "come have a seat."

Curious, Lucius did as asked. Draco, with Narcissa and Severus, reviewed the information that they had, and the current status of the Malfoy name and its relation to any number of things.

Finally, Draco said, "I have decided I no longer wish to be a Gryffindor hiding as a Slytherin. I will _be_ a Slytherin. I will make Potter indebted to me. I will make Weasley indebted to me. I will own the Ministry. I will save the Malfoy fortune from the depredations of a Dark Lord who is the son of a Muggle and a squib. I will save my Godfather from the control of that Muggle-loving fool. I will ensure the cult of Dumbledore is defeated in the end. In other words, everything that should be shall be. There is one obstacle. And do you know what that is?"

Lucius had an inkling, but said nothing. "That obstacle is you. You are baggage. You have almost no ties in Magical Britain besides your marriage and your schemes. And so I am giving you a choice: Exile or Azkaban. If you stay, all of this information goes to the DMLE in exchange for them not stripping the Malfoy wealth from Mother and myself. It will, of course, make my goals take years rather than the months I currently plan on. But it can be done. However, if you accept divorce, plus a quiet settlement so that you can go live in peace and comfort elsewhere in exchange for letting go of your power, you can ensure your name's influence passes on to people who can full utilize it."

Draco growled. "I'm tired of trying to follow your ideals and still coming out second best to a mudblood and a halfblood. I will not allow it anymore. But it's up to you."

In the end, Lucius chose exile. He was given over a certain percentage of the Malfoy wealth plus one property in an exotic location that was part the estate. The DMLE would be told that he was dead and that records found certain things. In exchange for immunity, Narcissa would allow the DMLE almost full access to what the records contained.

Lucius could never go back to Britain.

* * *

It took a while but eventually the information could be found in newspapers from London. There had been nothing about a Dark object recovered from Ginny Weasley. There had been an, at first, only a small blurb about a lack of trial for a Death Eater. And although they were considered scum, the Ministry wasn't going to allow the Law to be circumvented anymore. (No one reported his old bribe to hide Black's records and prevent him from seeing trial.) The story when he was found to be innocent was much larger.

It was also another headline when Gilderoy Lockhart was forced from Hogwarts. Narcissa Malfoy, acting as a Board of Governor, explained why along with the proof. The Board announced that the position would be filled after a cursebreaker was hired to check to ensure no curse was on the position as it wasn't a post that anyone held long.

And while the Goblins, acting under strict instructions, didn't allow him any withdrawal which would allow him to start building up funds to make his way back to Britain he was allowed to purchase just about any luxury. He was also passed information that didn't make the paper – to ensure he didn't get any ideas.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, of Saint Christopher Island, sat on the veranda overlooking his magically-private beach. While the Muggle areas were more of a tourist destination with a very few rich Muggles with regular residences, on the Magical side there was a flourishing community mostly comprised of branches of wealthy families of Europe and Great Britain.

Lucius Malfoy sat next to Melina Carter-Verbeen, a daughter of two wealthy Pureblood families who was in her early thirties. She was not in line to inherit and her family had let her have her own fun. She had become involved with Lucius Malfoy just two years earlier.

It had taken a while, but when she learned of why he was living in St. Kitts, she was actually quite amused. She knew Pure-blood politics were brutal but had no desire to get involved with the in-fighting herself. So a lover who was already forcibly out of the game was actually someone she considered acceptable, especially considering he was still very powerful on a personal level.

So it was with some curiosity that she saw her lover actually amused by the Daily Prophet that he was reading. Normally, news from his former homeland put him out of sorts, knowing that he could do nothing from where he was.

"What do you find so titillating, Lover?" Melina asked.

Lucius passed the paper over. Melina looked at the headline and asked, "Isn't that your former wife marrying," she read the caption carefully once more, "a man formerly considered a First Generation wizard? Why is that amusing?"

"Read the details," Lucius said with a smile.

Melina did so. "A whole lot of powerful names present from what I know of British politics."

"Yes. Don't you see what this means?"

"Not really," she shrugged.

"This means that my son Draco has been successful. If you read in-between the lines properly, he is well on his way to ensuring the Malfoy name has prominence in Britain for years to come."

Melina read the article again and said, "Well, since I'm not from there, I don't understand all the details. But I'll take your word for it. But doesn't it annoy you? Isn't this the formerly 'twelve-year-old ingrate who forced me to live in luxuriant-limbo'?"

Lucius laughed. "Yes. I had been carrying a grudge when we first discussed this. But I've decided it was best this way. My son has accomplished almost everything I was trying to achieve without wasting the Malfoy fortune doing it. The mention of the Lady Granger-Dagworth and Lord Harry Potter working with him to institute Magical culture classes in Hogwarts means that: 1) My son has ensured that Dumbledore is gone – he would never have allowed those classes. 2) The formerly-considered Muggleborn are beholden to him – he championed the mandatory legacy testing which has caused all of those with Muggle backgrounds to reconsider their roots and begin to embrace Wizarding culture instead. 3) Some of those present wouldn't have been caught dead attending an event where a Malfoy arranged it and it was to honor Slytherin couple. Which means that they are either grateful to my son – or beholden. Which in the end makes little difference."

Lucius grinned. "He's won."

"But it still doesn't explain your satisfaction. You were quite annoyed with him."

Lucius laughed. "Yes. Because I thought he was overreaching in what he told me he would do when I was forced to come here. I thought he would fail and that the Malfoy name would be mud. My former indiscretions, it seems, were the thing holding the Malfoy name down. I'm a Slytherin, dear. I appreciate true cunning and ambition. I had thought him not ready. There is now no reason for me to be upset about the past. The Malfoy name stands strong."

Melina called for a house elf and the two toasted Draco Malfoy's success. "Now that I no longer have to worry about what's happening in Britain, you wouldn't need any plotting in regards your own family? I find that I'm becoming bored."

Melina smirked. "There are one or two cousins whom I would like to see suffer some embarrassment …."


	8. Don't Fear the Reaper

Title: Last Chance

Universe: Harry Potter

Time: End of the Deathly Hallows

Another short one.

Inspired by: Don't Fear the Reaper Challenge by Reptilia

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry Potter noticed immediately: This was not a normal appearance.

He did immediately recognize the scene. This was the Forbidden Forest, and Voldemort had just sent the Killing Curse at his counterpart.

The difference here was: The World was locked in the moment. And several figures were glaring at the scene with disgust.

Harry walked forward. "Hello, folks. What's going on?"

The figures surrounding the scene turned. One of them said, "Hello, Traveler. We were trying to decide the proper path after this …" the figure almost snarled, "abomination."

Curious, Harry asked, "Can we introduce ourselves? I recognize some and others are new. So I'll start: I am Marek Ilumian, Patron God of Free Will with minor aspects of Travel and Knowledge."

The one who had spoken said, "I am Daghdha, The Dagda. I am of the Tuatha Dé Danann. I respresent fertility, agriculture, manliness and strength, magic, druidry and wisdom. I can control life, death, the seasons, and time. This one has been denied my succor by those he trusted in life." Harry noted that the God was pointing to his counterpart.

"I am The Morrigan. I deal with Fate and death in Battle, as well as sovereign power and wealth. This one," she pointed to Harry, "has been kept from his rightful estate. And his Fate has been altered by another."

Harry was surprised. "That's different. In another world you have different aspects."

The Morrigan shrugged. "I am as I am here." Harry nodded.

The scary looking one said, "I am Donn. I am God of the Dead. That one," he pointed to Voldemort, "has cheated me."

A pretty red-haired Goddess said, "I am Caer Ibormeith, Goddess of Sleep and Dreams. This one," she pointed to Harry, "has been victim of misuse of these by that one," and she pointed to Voldemort.

The one in armor said, "I am Scáthach, Warrior Goddess and teacher of combat. This one," she pointed to Harry, "has been denied my influence."

The tall, healthy looking one said, "I am Bran, God of Health. This one's soul was damaged by that one and his health was stunted. And so my sister had a plan." He looked a the very attractive woman beside him.

"And I am Branwen, Goddess of Love and Beauty." Harry could agree – she definitely fit that bill. "I assigned him, she pointed to Harry, "a Love. Upon their bond, sealed with a kiss, the damage would be made whole by their blending. But others used potions most foul to make him blind to the girl's love. Indeed, they caused hatred and disharmony at the worst times."

Harry was curious. "And this love was supposed to be?"

"The girl whose family was named for the tillers of the land: Granger. That Myddrin pretender allowed his handmaiden to poison this one to ensnare him for her own daughter."

Daghdha said, "Six times has this one died before it was his time. I know that it is my power to allow him to come back. But to what would he return to? A life of slavery to those who would control and channel his power for their own gain?"

Morrigan said, "His Wealth lost to thieves?"

Donn added, "Being brought back to me too soon?"

Caer Ibormeith: "Dreaming only of lost love?"

Scáthach: "Never achieving the prowess he could?"

Bran: "Ill and sickly inside?"

Branwen: "His love tainted and torn?"

Harry considered what they were saying. "Yeah. Pretty screwed up. And considering I'm supposed to champion Free Will, not a situation I like."

The Dagda said, "But what can we do?"

Harry considered a long moment and then got a very mischievous smile. "You are Gods and Goddesses, seven in number. There is a way. But it will take guile and planning and attention to detail."

The seven Gods and Goddesses looked at their visitor. The Morrigan asked, "And what do you have in mind?"

Harry explained. As he did so, the very ambitious and tricky nature of what he suggested fired their imagination. As Gods, they didn't have many opportunities for fun – but this would be such a chance.

They began planning.

* * *

Harry Potter suddenly woke up. He noticed that he was sitting in a waiting room. Other souls were also sitting there. A woman sat at the desk, buffing her nails. He looked around. "Where am I?"

The girl, irritated at being disturbed apparently, pointed up with annoyance at the sign above the door behind her. It read, "Office of Death Management."

Harry's eyes widened. "So I'm dead?" The girl, who if Harry had studied Celtic mythology he would have noticed had a striking resemblance to a young Morrigan, rolled her eyes once again and went back to buffing her nails.

Suddenly the door opened up and a very dark figure appeared. "Mary? Please tell me that the appointment book is wrong! Please tell me we don't have another unscheduled meeting with that Potter kid!"

Mary, apparently the name of the girl, pointed the tool she was using right at him. "Sorry, Don." Her voice was the soul of uncaring.

The dark figure (named Don apparently, although he was really named Donn) cried out in frustration. "Get your ass in here, Potter!"

Harry jumped up and rushed forward. He was quickly delivered to another office.

And although they had never done such a thing, the seven Gods and Goddesses each played their role to perfection. Harry was warned that he was on his last Death (7) and his soul as well as the soul of his Reaper was on probation. If he died early again – it would be no trip to paradise for him and his reaper would be cleaning the barge on the river Styx for eternity.

He also met a woman who spent an unknown amount of time teaching him magical and physical combat. Cathy, as she demanded he call her (actually Scáthach), took no crap and he definitely 'felt the burn' as the muggles would put it. But he was much more confident at the end of his training.

Dagwood (he was told not to ask) was the one who would send him back to an earlier birthday – his thirteenth to be precise. (Daghdha worked best with magical numbers and thirteen fit the bill.)

Harry had to sign a contract which would allow (my name's Ibernia but call me) Bernie to visit him in his dreams for occasional checkups and advice. (Caer Ibormeith was looking forward to this gig.)

Harry mentioned having a friend with the name Nymphadora who hated her own first name. Bernie just waved it off as too old-fashioned, not annoying in and of itself.

Two advisors Brand and Brandy (brother and sister apparently) were quite adamant about steps he had to immediately take to counter the malnutrition and other factors of his life. Brandy also was adamant about sealing his soul bond with "some Granger girl" immediately so as to avoid the love potions of the Weasley matriarch.

All in all, Harry was so rushed for things he had to finish that he didn't question much and just went with the flow.

* * *

The seven Gods and Goddesses sent him off with fingers crossed.

Branwen decided that their visitor needed a thank you for his idea on how they could fix their world. And since she was a Goddess of Love – she had certain ideas of what that should be.

Harry didn't object. Bran, her brother, was annoyed but had long ago given up on trying to control his sister. It just wasn't worth the trouble.

In the end, the Traveler moved off having enjoyed seeing at least _one_ of his dimensional brothers able to go back and fix their mistakes on their own.


	9. Lone Traveler: Professor Gary Seven

Title: A Long Stopover

Universe: Harry Potter

Time: Maurauder's Era Hogwarts

A Full Arc

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, finishing some paperwork. He glanced at his old clock and saw that his appointment was very soon.

His annual search for a Defense Professor normally took weeks buts luckily, this year, he had an application arrive just the day after the notice went to the Prophet and other publications

He heard the knock and pushed the parchments to the side. "Come in, Minerva and Guest."

His Deputy Headmistress appeared, leading a rather well-dressed wizard. He stood. "Good afternoon. I assume you are Mr. Septimus."

The man bowed briefly. "I am."

"Please have a seat, Mr. Septimus. Thank you, Minerva. You may go."

The man replied, "Actually, if the Deputy Headmistress wishes to stay, I have no objection. I imagine if I am hired, she will need some sense of whom is answering to her – assuming that the staff would normally go to the Deputy before troubling the Headmaster. Or am I presuming?"

Dumbledore looked at the man briefly and then nodded to Professor McGonagall. "You are welcome to stay as well, of course."

Minerva peered at the new applicant and then shook her head. "As much as I would like to, I have things that need to be completed for the year-end reports. I am certain we will become acquainted should he be hired."

The man nodded respectfully at her. "Thank you for your assistance then."

She nodded back and left.

"So, I received your application. Most impressive. I was curious though. Your application is for one year only. Is there a reason for this?"

The wizard smiled. "I have heard rumor that there is a curse on the Defense Position – no professor has lasted more than one year for one reason or another, almost all unlooked for and many times unpleasant. To avoid such a curse if it does exist, I felt it best to apply for a single year. And with the job currently held, it will give you time to search for next year's applicant without undue haste and worry."

Dumbledore sat back. "You know? I have never considered it quite that way. I have always attempted to find a permanent solution."

The man chuckled. "Such a curse, like most things of the Dark, are more easily countered or at least avoided if one works to _understand_ first before running off half-cocked. And that takes an honest _looking_ first."

Dumbledore smiled. "A good attitude to take."

"As I heard an Auror explain to one of his underlings one time: Constant Vigilance."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe that you describe an old friend, Alastor Moody."

The man shrugged with a smile. "I was just around when he was dealing with an idiot who was a bit hex-happy out of his cups."

Before Dumbledore could answer, they were interrupted by a trill coming from the side of the office. Looking over, Dumbledore's phoenix appeared to have just woken up. "You have a phoenix companion! Wonderful creatures."

Dumbledore nodded. "Fawkes and I go back quite a few years now."

The visitor nodded. "Do you mind if I …" he motioned toward the phoenix.

Dumbledore motioned him forward. The man stood up and walked over. "Hello, Fawkes. I am Garrick Septimus."

Fawkes, who knew exactly who his visitor was, trilled in cheerful greeting. He accepted the caress of his fellow phoenix.

Dumbledore, watching, smiled. He was much more sanguine about this applicant, seeing how positively Fawkes reacted to him. If he had been concerned at first, such was no longer the case.

Mr. Septimus returned to his seat. "Thank you."

"Oh, no need for thanks. I should thank you. Very few take the time to greet him properly."

The man smiled. "I have a great affinity for phoenixes. A phoenix was very instrumental, after all, in my wand's creation." He saw that the Headmaster assumed he had the feather of a phoenix as a wand core – let him assume, Garrick Septimus – Gary Seven in English – would not disabuse him of the notion.

Dumbledore finally said, "Let us return to your application." After a thorough review of the document and a quiz on different items related to Defense, Albus was satisfied. "Well, I do believe that we have our Defense Professor for the 1975/1976 school year. Do you have particular texts in mind?"

His newest professor gave an enigmatic smile. "I started working on that as soon as I decided to apply. How long before you need a list?"

"Well, it is 17 June currently and Hogwarts has just ended for the year. New letters will have to go out as of July 24th for the first years and August 1st for the remaining years." Albus pawed through some parchment until he found the item he was looking for. "This was the list used last year. You can either approve it or bring a new list. We begin our planning by 15 July. Your time, until then, is your own."

Professor Septimus stood and shook Albus' hand. "Very well. I shall begin reviewing this list and, begin my preparations. Although I have access to other quarters in necessary, can I perhaps acquaint myself with the rooms that shall be mine for the next year?"

"Most certainly! Where will you be staying until 15 July?"

"I have taken a room at the Leaky Cauldron – my home not currently being in Britain, as it said in my parchmentwork. It is sufficient for my needs."

Dumbledore nodded. "Would you mind a house elf as a guide?"

The man shrugged. "No. I would assume they know the best ways – and the way to the kitchens." He said this last with a grin.

"Yes Quite." Raising his voice, the Headmaster called, "Floxy!"

A house elf popped into the room and said, "Headmaster calls for Floxy?"

"Yes. This is Professor Garrick Septimus. He will be teaching here next year."

The house elf turned and looked at the new arrival. Garrick saw the house elf's eyes go very wide. Before the house elf outed him, he took charge.

"Hello, Floxy. You and the house elves may call me Garrick or Professor Septimus. Do you mind showing me around?"

With real enthusiasm Floxy replied, "Floxy would be happy to show Hogwarts to Great Professor!"

"Good," he said with a smile. "I shall follow you!" Garrick turned. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Oh, we'll be working together. Feel free to call me Albus." Garrick nodded and followed the elf out of the office. The Headmaster had been taken aback by the house elf's reaction, but it wasn't _too_ far out of the norm. Resolving to think about it later, he went back to finishing what he had been doing before Garrick Septimus had arrived.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, also known as Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, and God of Free Will, Knowledge and Travel, made his way out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When he had arrived, he had found himself standing in front of a notice board. He had immediately dismissed this, looking around to see who in the area might need his assistance. Finding no one about, he returned to his arrival point and looked more carefully.

The notice board (this was at the Ministry of Magic and it was the middle of the night) had several things on it, mostly dealing with things Ministry employees needed to know. But one particular thing stuck out: A notice that Hogwarts was looking for a Wizard in Good Standing, knowledgeable in Defense Against the Dark Arts, to become the Professor for the next year.

At first, Harry had assumed that he was to find someone. But somehow (he thanked Ry and My sarcastically) he knew that this was not the right answer. And suddenly it came to him: He was to be the new Professor. After getting a Divine ping that he was right, Harry had rolled his eyes and started thinking.

It didn't take him too long to realize that he was, in effect, immortal, and spending time in one dimension for a significant period did not detract from his duties – indeed, he arrived when he arrived and he left when he was done, and he was not locked in to any particular time stream.

And so, after a time, he realized that he could do much good parking himself in one dimension and doing one needed job, and he was not going to harm any other dimension by doing so. In fact, if he did things well, he could conceivably affect quite a number of dimensions because they split off and merged on a regular basis.

Conceivably, this dimension could positively (or negatively) affect hundreds or thousands of others.

And so, there was every reason in the Multiverse to do the job and to do it _right_.

And after he decided to do it, he started grinning. He was going to have _fun_.

A/N: The main part of this arc will be its own thread: Lone Traveler: Professor Gary Seven. Coming soon with this plus the next chapter.


	10. DCMyth Xover: The Nature of a Man

A/N: This references a fanfiction by the title of The Curse's Cure by Dragon Raptor, StID 6193196. I will not rewrite it or quote it extensively. I will explain in brief detail but you will have to go to that story and read at least Chapter one to get the full feel. I am writing the Professor arc but had this in my mind and it wouldn't let go. So I finished this first. Back to the Professor Arc then.

* * *

Title: The Nature of a Man

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Warrick Buller opened his eyes blearily to see where he was.

Warrick had been serving as First Officer on one of Her Majesty's Cutters. As a second son of a Noble family, the Royal Navy was one of the paths open to him for personal glory.

And so, with some work on his part, his father had agreed to buy him a commission.

He had been serving in Her Majesty's Fleet for seven years and had done so with distinction.

His ship had been assigned to the duty of assisting the other ships assigned in attempting to stop the transport of Africans as slaves to the New World. Importing slaves was illegal in both American and other places. But still some attempted to sneak through.

The flow had been shut down to a trickle, but it was still going on.

Unfortunately, the last ship they encountered had hired Privateers to protect their passage and his ship had engaged. While both Privateers had been destroyed and the transport turned back, his ship had been mightily damaged and then, despite heroic efforts by the crew, had foundered.

The ships boats had been filled with the seamen and officers for pickup from one of the larger ships but Warrick, through a freak accident, been knocked overboard and he assumed he was presumed lost.

He remembered grabbing on to some of the wreckage of the privateers they had defeated but he had then succumbed to exhaustion.

Now, looking around, he could not reconcile the place he now found himself. Rather that the dreary Atlantic, this seemed one of the lush islands he had heard described from the Pacific Ocean.

It just did not compute. He looked out and saw that the seas were calm and beautiful.

Knowing that if he did nothing he would die, Warrick slowly gathered himself up to try to look for a fresh water source - in this heat, lack of water would kill him faster than anything else.

As he made his way toward the tree line, however, his progress was interrupted.

Very quickly, several very tall, very beautiful, very strong-looking women had surrounded him. Each carried a bow and quiver and some also had swords and knifes.

"Hello?" he tried to speak to them. "I am Naval Officer Warrick Buller of Her Majesties Royal Navy."

The lead woman, blonde, said something to him in an angry tone but it was not a language he recognized. A couple of the words sounded familiar but their meaning escaped him.

"Does anyone here speak English?"

The woman started screaming at him and she pointed her dagger. He didn't know what to do. However, the other women parted and path opened toward the trees. The leader yelled at him and pointed in that direction. Carefully he followed her apparent directions.

The Warrior women walked with him as though escorting him as a prisoner and he quickly gathered he _was_ , in fact, their prisoner.

When they got to a clearing, he was forced to stop and get on his knees.

At a word from the leader, a water-skin was thrown to him which he was grateful for. The women took on the look of waiting as one ran off further into the trees.

Apparently, they were requesting orders from higher up. He hoped that whomever was in charge was able to understand him.

Very soon, what could only be described as a squad of Warrior women led by one who appeared to be a leader appeared.

He was made to kneel as she stood imperiously before him. Unfortunately, he didn't understand him any better than the others he did not understand her.

It was also very obvious that they had no concern for him whatsoever. In fact, he had the distinct feeling he was being judged – and whatever decisions were made were going against him.

Suddenly, the woman screamed at him. One of the women guarding him knocked him over and the other drew her sword. Knowing there was little he could do, he started praying to his maker for his placement in paradise rather than damnation.

However, even as the leader of the women was about to order the sword dropped, there was an interruption. A single word was heard: " _Hold_!"

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, had arrived on a beautiful island which he did not recognized. Surprisingly, he had arrived standing on a wood panel which was apparently debris from a wooden ship.

Shrugging, he had began walking and was about to step off the wood onto the ground when he had a sudden feeling of … well, it seemed to be a poor idea.

He could have done his "godly power" thing and sussed out what was happening, but decided on a different tack: He would inspect the island with his normal magical and visual senses. Feeling a foreboding about stepping on the ground, he did use his ability to forge a piece of the wood into a broom. He accioed straw for the head.

Applying Firebolt-level enchantments, Harry took off and hovered over the area he had found himself. Before searching, Harry performed a disillusionment charm on himself and the broom. His charms were, after all, much better than a mortal wizards.

He had found the settlement and noticed something peculiar: No men. The women were also all of the Warrior type from what he could see, and all of them quite beautiful.

From his Wizarding studies as well as stories from other worlds he had seen, he recalled the story of the Amazons. He knew why it had felt wrong to step onto the ground: No man was allowed into the Island where the Amazons lives. In Ancient times, Amazons had lived in various cities and rules an area in the Middle East. No men were allowed. But they had been attacked at various times and forced to submit at one point.

The Greek Goddesses had then arranged for an Island where the Amazons were taken: Themyscira, also known as Paradise Island.

The Greek Goddesses Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite had arranged for this for the souls of women who had been killed by men to be placed on this island. They were given immortality, great physical strength, highly acute senses, beauty, wisdom, and love for one another. In exchange they were to be teachers of the things that the various Goddesses championed: Virtue, love, and gender-equality.

As a rule, the avoided "Man's World" and kept to themselves. Their Island was said to be found in many places and many seas but was always best avoided so as to now anger the Warriors women.

Themyscira was truly a paradise – if one was a women. For men, it was a death sentence.

While he was watching, he saw an Amazon rush into the main village/town. Soon, he saw the Queen and several others rush off. Curious, he followed them.

Sighing, he saw the problem when they arrived: There was a man there. He looked like a sailor from the past and it was obvious that he was not there of his own accord. Although Hippolyta ordered him to answer, it was obvious that the man didn't speak her language. He spoke English – she was speaking Ancient Greek. Finally, she ordered her Warriors to kill him.

To Harry, this seemed a waste. It was obvious that the man wasn't there intentionally and the lack of compassion for an obviously lost soul grated on him a bit. And so, before the final order, he called, "Hold!" and willed it to be understood in any language.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta saw the man before her freeze as though he was now unaware of his circumstance. She whirled from her position to see who had spoken. That it had been a _male_ voice made it all the more disagreeable.

Finally, she saw a sight which took her aback for a moment. Hovering in the air upon a simple broom was a man in odd clothing, looking at her and the rest with some concern and interest.

"Who are you to interfere with me? And why are you here where a man's tread is a death sentence?"

The man looked at her for a moment before replying, "Now as to your second point: I would mention that I am not, in fact, on the island. I am hovering above it – I have not taken one step upon the ground. And as far as the first part: I am Harry Potter, wizard. Or at least I was born that as such."

Hipployta's eyes narrowed. "That implies that you are something else now. And what is that?"

"Well, now I am known as Marek Ilumian. And I am a God."

This did not cause Hippolyta to back down. "A God you may be, but not _my_ God. I answer to Artemis and her sisters. I am Queen here and I enforce the laws. I will not countenance outside interference in a matter that is _my_ responsibility. Unfreeze the man so that justice can be served."

Harry shook his head slightly. "While I am not your God, I would argue that this is not justice. Yes – it is a man and he is on the island. But it appears, from his dress and bearing, that it was not his choice. Under these circumstances, I would think that mercy is a virtue that might be appropriate. Are not your people a teacher of virtue?"

Hippolyta actually considered that for a long moment, but finally answered, "Mercy is for those that deserve it. And this one does not."

"And why is that?"

"Because it is a _man_." The hatred in her voice was obvious. "Men are controlled by their base desires. I am certain, given the chance, this one would run amuck in this place, despoiling my Warriors at every chance. It is only because he is weaker than we that prevents him from exacting his treachery. I will not allow this violation to stand when I can protect future women by only following our law."

Harry blinked at that argument. "Perhaps he is a good man? While men do have base desires, we are taught to control them and I would argue that the average man would not do as you claim."

"I do not believe it." Hippolyta was adamant.

Harry considered a moment. "Then I propose a test, to see who is right: You, with the idea that no man can be trusted when given the upper hand; or me, with my idea that a good man can withhold his base nature if he chooses."

Hippolyta considered that. "And whom will we test this on?"

"I propose that I bring you with me to Man's world. We shall find a place where people often indulge in their base natures – where it expected. We shall find an average but good man of my choice in such a place and we shall see if he can control this base nature you claim."

"And you will not influence the man?"

"I will not. You shall test him, but must do exactly as I ask – I will remain invisible to all but you. I will also promise that even if the man fails, you shall not suffer unwanted sexual contact – I will interceded beforehand. I guarantee your safety. If this man fails, then we shall return and I will say no more as you enact your laws. If this man passes, you shall consider if there is another way before deciding what to do?"

"I may still order him killed."

"I will take that chance. I am a God of Free Will and I will not interfere with yours – as soon as I know that you are aware of all factors and are not blinded by untested prejudice."

"Very well. What do I do?"

Harry moved until he was hovering before her, his side to her position. "Sit behind me and we shall travel from here under my power. My Godly given word you shall return to only a moment after we leave and that your virtue shall remain safe and protected."

Hippolyta nodded. Uncomfortable she was, but she was a Warrior Queen and she would not quail before the unknown.

She gingerly got on behind the God. "At least grab my coat for stability, if you do not wish to embrace me from behind." She grabbed either side of his leather jacket. "Okay – Hold on!"

* * *

Harry mentally searched out for a man who would fit the test that he was going to give. However, he found something immediately that pissed him off. He controlled his time and space manipulation until he arrived to where he and Hippolyta needed to be.

The two were visible only to each other. "Hippolyta. While there are good men, I do know that there are men who are as you describe. When searching for the man I would have you test, I found this time and place. In just a few minutes, there will be a man who will attempt to force a woman just behind that building. We will assist her and ensure the man is punished."

Hippolyta took on a vengeful look. "I will eviscerate the man!"

"No. In this place, killing is illegal unless a life is in the balance. While you can attack him for what he about to do, you must not kill him. I will be changing your physical appearance so that it blends in with this time and I will give you enough knowledge directly into your mind so that you will not stand out." Harry took on a vicious grin.

"But as a God of Free Will, a man forcing a woman offends me. So I will allow you to, with you fists and knowledge of weaponless conflict incapacitate him. We will then ensure those responsible for public safety can take the man away for punishment. Do you understand?"

Hippolyta did not like these limits – she felt killing the man was justified. But this was not her world and so she agreed. Harry changed her so that she was exactly the same shape but smaller. What had been an extremely attractive Warrior at 6 foot 4 inches was a still very attractive woman of 5' 4" – but much more compact. Her clothes also changed into a blouse and jeans.

Harry magically gave her a translation charm – she would sound like a foreigner but not out of the ordinary. He created a small purse in her pocket which had identification which would identify her as a Swedish woman visiting America. This particular bar was in New York.

Harry also magically arranged for something that was innovative but present in this time: A video camera providing surveillance. The bar owner would remember having installed a set of cameras to combat against anyone trying to rob him or his customers. It would ensure there was sufficient evidence that Hippolyta would not have to come back as a witness.

"Okay. Your name is Lyta Pappa. The name on your identification is Hippolyta but you will tell the girl you assist to call you Lyta. I have given you a family name of Pappa means Female Priest in Greek – as you as technically the High Priestess for your people. You have small purse in your pocket there. It contains some local money and a card which identifies you when the authorities ask. You are visiting from your native Greece on vacation and will be going home tomorrow. Any questions?"

She shook her head briefly, adjusting her mindset from ruthless killer to defender of the weak.

Soon, both could hear the sounds of protest from a female voice and Harry let her go at it, keeping himself disillusioned.

Hippolyta stalked into the alley. "Let that girl go!" she yelled in accented English.

The man who had been holding down a woman snarled back, "Get out of here, Bitch. This is none of your concern." He smirked. "Unless you want a taste too."

Hippolyta snarled and jumped forward. The man abruptly dropped the girl, trying to protect himself with a small knife, but Hippolyta was too fast. With a quick chop to knock the knife from his hand and a roundhouse kick which knocked him out, the man was soon out of commission.

"Are you okay?" she asked the woman on the ground.

The girl, who appeared to be just twenty-one or so, was in tears. "He was trying to rape me!"

Still invisible to most Harry whispered so that only Hippolyta could here. "Tell her to come with you and bang on the door. An employee will open it. Ask the worker to call the police about a rapist."

Hippolyta did as directed.

Very soon, a New York police car was there and a woman and a man in uniform took care of things. They bought her story about being a visitor and the owner of the bar was cooperative about turning over the surveillance tape. It would clearly show the man's actions and the knife.

It took two hours, but Hippolyta was finally allowed to leave. Harry quickly took her elsewhere.

She had a confused look. "What is concerning you?"

"The man who owned the establishment. His reaction I did not understand."

"What was wrong with his reaction?"

She looked at Harry and said, "He thanked me for 'taking care of the scum' and told me I would be welcome to drink for free at his establishment. He did not side with the man who he told those local Warrior-police was his cousin."

"Why is that confusing?"

"He professed happiness that his family member was taken away for punishment."

Harry nodded. "The bar owner is a good man. To him, forcing a woman is wrong. He was more concerned about the woman being safe than protecting his kin. It is not uncommon in this time."

"It is not as I expected a man to act."

Harry nodded. "But it is how I expected him to act – it was proper for this society. Even if many would protect their family just because of obligation, many others would act as he did. He acted according to his own moral sense of right and wrong. I left the equipment for him as a reward. In two weeks time, his bar will be robbed. The criminal will be caught because of the equipment he now remembers buying even if I created it for him. It is his reward for doing right."

Hippolyta pondered this as Harry flew her to another bar.

* * *

Harry and his guest looked at the undulating sea of men and women dancing, many planning on indulging their physical desires as they could. Hippolyta was almost overwhelmed the sight.

She watched as various women and men paired off and left, their purpose obvious.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked.

"Here is where we will test a man," Harry smiled.

"Which man?"

Harry pointed to one man sitting at the bar, drinking and watching the women dance. His desire was obvious, but it was also obvious that he was not so charismatic or as confident as other men.

"First, I will allow you to feel a sense of his 'base desires' as you so name then, so that you know that this is man like any other. Brace yourself."

Hippolyta nodded curtly. Harry did as he said he would and Hipplyta, being unfamiliar with male lust, was staggered for a moment.

After a moment of allowing her to regain herself, Harry asked, "Would you gauge this a man whom is feeling base desires?"

Her face was one of disgust as she nodded. "He should be killed for what he imagines doing to those women."

Harry almost sighed. "Well, we will test him. You will go and sit near him and order a whiskey. He will begin to talk to you. You will tell him that you are a local college student but are looking for a night of fun – sex without obligation. You agree that with his base desires that he will have no objection to taking you to his home and acting as a man would?"

She nodded. "He will give in to his base nature. After seeing his mind, I know this to be true."

"I will go with you, invisible. I will tell you to act a certain way and say certain things. The test will occur in the man's home. I guarantee you, however, that you shall not be forced to submit. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Barry Waters, local man and resident of New York, watched the club. The women were hot and willing. He was psyching himself up to approaching one of them – it had been a while since he had a woman in his bed and he was feeling it.

Barry then noticed the woman who sat two seats down. The bartender came over. Her voice was exotic as she ordered a whiskey. After it was delivered, he screwed his courage and said, "What's a pretty lady like you sitting alone at the bar instead of dancing?"

The woman looked over at him and she seemed friendly enough. "I am not used to these types of places. My girlfriends told me that this is where I should go but I do not know what to do."

Curious, he asked, "Why did they tell you to come here? What are you trying to do?"

She paused and then gathered herself. "I am looking for a man to spend the night with. I don't want to start a relationship – I just want one night of fun."

Barry instincts were screaming at him to go for it. The woman was a total babe and was exactly what he was looking for. With his minimal social skills he got her in the car and was on the way to his apartment. Inside, he was yelling in joy as he knew he'd get laid tonight. But the girl, Lyta, was a bit skittish, so he tried to remain smooth.

As they went into his apartment he said, "Would you like a drink?"

Looking nervous, Lyta accepted. She also guzzled the drink before asking for another.

Barry, who had been looking forward to bedding this beauty, really looked at her. Finally, he had to ask, "Why are you looking for sex anyway? You're beautiful enough that I would think that it would be very easy to find someone. But you don't actually look like you really want it."

Lyta sighed. "Honestly? I'm a virgin." Barry blinked. "I am the only one among my friends and they were kind of making fun of me. I finally decided I'd do it just once so they would back off."

Barry sighed. He knew he was going to regret it, but … "Then you should go home. Losing your virginity should be when you feel ready. Don't let peer pressure push you where you aren't ready to go." He smiled self-depreciatingly. "Besides, I don't know if I could break a girl's maidenhood and still make it good for her."

Lyta at first looked shocked, but then said, "Actually that broke a while ago – bike riding accident. I told you I was going to have sex with you and I'll do it. You don't have to worry about a little blood."

Barry shook his head again. "Still, it's not right." With a kind smile he said, "You really need to call a cab and go home. Don't throw away your chance for your first time to be special. Do you have enough? I'll pay for it."

Lyta took a long look at him and finally said, "I have enough." She stood up and nervously walked up to him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek – it was feather light. She then pulled back. "You're a good man, Barry Waters." Lyta quickly left the apartment.

Barry looked at the door a long time, fighting against the urge to call her back. However, he did nothing. Finally, he went to the phone and called a friend. "Hey, Angela. Want to come over and see a movie?" Angela was a long time friend and was always willing to listen to his troubles.

Barry cleaned up and set up a video.

* * *

Hippolyta and Harry were standing in Barry's apartment, invisible, unhearable, and unsmellable. "I cannot believe he just sent me away. I know how he was feeling – I could feel his beastly urges. I do not understand."

"Every man feels those things. Men are, at least in more recent times, taught to control themselves and to act morally. Even though sex without marriage is strictly speaking against the religious values of most people, it is considered acceptable and even normal. But that does not mean that people are not taught morals."

Hippolyta asked. "And you did not interfere at all?"

"Nope. That was all him."

She contemplated the somewhat saddened man.

Soon, a woman arrived. She was not, perhaps, as attractive as many that Hippolyta had seen in the place where women and men were congregating, and definitely not as attractive as herself, but she wasn't ugly. Hippolyta would describe her as a bit better than plain.

"Hey Barry. I thought you were going to go out and pick up chicks?" Angela asked with a smile after she was invited in.

Barry sighed. "I was. I did. I found a hot blonde who was looking for one night of uncomplicated sex. I brought her home. And then convinced her to leave."

Angela looked at her friend confused. "Why?"

Barry gave a small smile. "She was only doing it because her girlfriends told her she was weird because she hadn't had sex. She wasn't really ready. I remember you telling me about you losing your virginity to that idiot in high school. A girl's first time should be special – I had to let her go."

Angela looked at her long time friend and secret crush. "You didn't have to send her away – it wasn't like she wasn't asking for it."

"Wrong is wrong, Angie. Horny I may be – but I won't force a girl who really doesn't want it – no matter what she is saying out of her mouth."

Harry, in the background, sent a little nudge. He had read her mind and knew that she wanted him. He also wanted her. But neither had the courage to do anything about it. He told Hippolyta, who agreed with his action. Both continued to watch.

"So now you're sitting at home still horny."

Barry gave a rueful chuckle. "If it gets to bad, I still have Rosie and her five friends."

Angela shook her head. Taking a deep breath she said, "How about a different friend?"

Barry looked at Angela in a little surprise. "What do you mean?"

Angela stood and said after a pause, "Damn it, Barry! Have you ever thought that maybe I could help you with the problem?"

Barry looked at his long-time friend with wide eyes. Finally he whispered out, "Dreamed about it. But never had the balls to ask."

Angela was surprised herself and then her face transformed with a large smile. "Then get your ass over here and give me a kiss. I'm tired of waiting."

It was awkward and it was messy but Barry and Angela moved together in the dance as old as mankind with true joy and tenderness between them.

Hippolyta and Harry had withdrawn after seeing the initial coming together. "I still find it so hard to believe. I could feel his base desires. But still he refused to force her – he insisted on ensuring her pleasure before his own!"

"Yes. I noticed. I approved. It is what I would do in the same situation."

Hippolyta considered everything she had seen and heard. While she was shown the true base nature of one man, more of the men she had observed were not like that. Equality between the genders and virtue were championed by these men.

Finally she said, "What of a man of power? What of a man who has rule or who has some other power by which they could enforce their will? What of one of these?"

Harry considered that. "Give me a moment."

Closing his eyes, Harry searched for such a circumstance as Hippolyta stated. It was soon when he found one such universe. "Very well. Would you say that I have power?"

Hippolyta nodded curtly. The power of the being that had brought her along was obvious. "At one time I, like many Gods, was mortal. And in many worlds, time runs parallel. Different worlds, different decisions, but similar structures. I found one such world where a fifteen-year old version – almost sixteen – faces a crisis dealing with the base nature of man. He has been cursed by his enemies so that all inhibition is vanished. He must give in to his most base urges – or die. Would this be a sufficient test?"

"And you were powerful at this age?" she asked.

"I – as most of the different version of myself are – was considered the most powerful wizard of my age in the world and was prophecized to have the comparable power to the greatest Dark wizard in the history of my people. My society literally lived or died based upon my own choices. One enemy attempts to assist this Dark wizard by cursing him when he was in a place he thought protected. It is the moment of choice for that wizard and for the world he lives in. Give in and possibly live or refuse and face madness and death."

Hippolyta nodded. "It is a sufficient test."

With perfect seriousness Harry said, "If I show you this, you must stand and watch and witness until the curse runs its course or he dies. You will know of the pain he lives. This I demand in payment for your doubt."

Hippolyta nodded in agreement. "I am stronger than any man."

Harry almost felt pity for her.

* * *

Hippolyta and Harry Potter, Traveler, watched as the Harry Potter of this world suffered in grief for his Godfather's loss. They watched as mental torture was heaped upon this boy from his enemies and those in charge either did nothing or contributed to it.

And finally, they watched as this boy was cursed by something called the "Rapist's Curse." It was a curse so Dark as to cause anyone who suffered it madness unto death until they raped anyone and anything.

It was, according to what they heard, a death sentence.

"Watch and listen and see how this mere man fares. I told you that you must witness until it is over. You will witness." The Traveler's tone was implacable.

They witnessed as the base nature of House Slytherin was explained in this world. In this world, there was no redeeming Snape. Rape was the order of the day and the house had long succumbed. The females suffered – even as young as eleven.

Hippolyta was enraged as she observed this world and the men of Slytherin in particular.

She watched as this young man's loyal friend searched for a cure even as she learned of the abominations. All of the world's hopes and dreams, from what she could see, were bound up in the life of this boy and this one would see him cured or she would die trying.

They watched as this handmaiden, Hermione, came up with a desperate plan. She would pay for the boy's cure with her life if need be but she deemed the price worth it. She watched as her two fellow females demanded they be included.

And then the Traveler allowed Hippolyta to experience what Harry was feeling.

Harry looked at Hippolyta, "Let us see how Harry's mind fares. I warn you, I shall be immobilizing you as I allow you to feel what he feels." Suddenly, they were in a hidden room with the teen. It was obvious he already suffered. As he said, the Traveler impobilized Hippolyta and allowed her to experience what Harry was experiencing.

Finally, he cut the connection. Hippolyta cried out, "He is lost! He must be killed! No one will be safe! I could feel the power building within him. His mind will fall and all around him will suffer."

The Traveler was implacable. "We will watch and not interfere."

And Hippolyta watched as these three young girls took potions and performed spells to help keep their strength as the base nature unleashed was indulged again and again. She felt the pain and the lust and the agony and the joy.

And finally, she watched as these three handmaidens succeeded in overcoming the curse by their sheer force of will and for the love of this one boy.

In that moment, she was made humble. She was allowed to feel the boy's emotions as the night continued. How he still, even freely offered, railed against even the idea of misusing the females. This one was made of adamantine.

She knew that no one of her people would have fared so well or proven so strong in the face of such magic.

She watched as the God who brought her performed a healing on the sleeping teenagers. They would still suffer from what they had done, but the worst of it was gone and they would heal stronger than they had started as.

Finally she was withdrawn and the two stood away from the castle.

"Why did you allow it? You had the power to stop it! You had to power to change it!" Hippolyta raged against the Traveler.

Harry looked at her with ancient eyes. "Yes. I have such power. But this world is at the brink of damnation. It's only hope is that boy who just suffered that terrible curse. The healing and the curse and the choices of those involved were a crucible. If this world is to be saved than only by the bonds and strengths forged in that room and in that time - only this hope of salvation will allow it come to be. If I interfered, they would never have learned the strength of will that will be required to overcome their enemies and to destroy the abominations that live. I am a God of Free Will. I gave strength toward those who championed my cause but otherwise did not interfere. It was not my place.

"Have no doubt – I am as proud of those four as any whom I have ever seen or dealt with. They have overcome much. And they will have more challenges to defeat – but the worst is over."

Hippolyta nodded. "Is there nothing we can do for them?"

Harry considered the struggle that he could see in the future for these. "I can give them strength – and perhaps give some of my Divine magic to assist … when the time is right." With that Harry _Cast_. And in that moment a future even was set – Harry would achieve his animagus form at _the_ most convenient time.

* * *

The two returned to Themyscira. The tableau was exactly as they had left. The Warriors were waiting and the man was frozen. Casually, Harry gave the Amazons the ability to understand and speak any language.

"So, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, what will you do now? I will unfreeze the man. He shall not remember my voice. But act as you see proper."

As he was being held, he didn't see whom had spoken, but he was praying that it presaged an improved situation. "Hold," he heard in a woman's voice and suddenly it was the same voice that had stopped the women from beheading him in his mind.

"What is your purpose upon my island where it is Death for a man to walk?" the woman asked with heavily accented English.

"Great Lady, I was shipwrecked. My ship was lost against those who would enslave the Africans and profit from their misery. We fought a battle but suffered too much damage. I came here only by happenstance."

He was allowed to look up. "For over two thousand years, it has been the law that no man may walk here unless he suffered Death. I am considering Mercy." The woman took on a cruel look. "My daughter, there, is Diana. It is time for her to get a child to continue the royal line. I will be merciful and allow you to leave – alive – if you first get a child on her."

Warrick Buller looked. The Warrior queen pointed to a girl who appeared to him to be young and innocent … and scared. She reminded him of his sister. "Is this what she wants?"

The Warrior Queen sneered. "I am Queen. It does not matter. My word is law!"

Warrick looked once more and the girl was even more terrified. Gathering all the grace he could muster from his noble blood, he stood tall and confronted this barbarian Queen. "No."

"No?" she asked. "If you refuse you will die!"

"Then I die." All watched as his demeanour took on a note of certainty and purpose. "I will not force any girl to receive my attentions, for your purposes or any other, if I have any choice. If my life is the price to retain this one's innocence, then let me pay it! I will _not_ do this evil thing." And then he bowed his head, allowing free access to his neck.

And suddenly the entire feel of this gathering changed. Suddenly the Warrior Queen cried out to her Goddesses. And even looking at the ground, he could see the appearance of another woman.

"Queen Hippolyta. You call for me and my sisters. What need do you have of us?"

The Amazons all knelt before the Goddess Artemis. "Great Lady! I have need of your wisdom!"

"Ask."

"This one," she pointed toward the man who even now was waiting for the killing blow, "was washed up here when his ship was destroyed fighting slavers. I tested him. At first I would have killed him out of hand because he is man and man is evil. But I have learned that there are good men. This is a good man. Even at the chance that he would live, he refused to enforce his base lust on my daughter because it was not right that any woman be forced. I would not kill one that can teach other men what we champion. But he did come to this land, even unwittingly, and the law says: Death. I need your wisdom."

Artemis considered the man, sensing his very soul. Her handmaiden was right – this was a good man. She turned. "What do you ask?"

"I ask for permission to show Mercy. I would ask the visiting God Marek Ilumian, who took me and showed me that there are good men, to place him where his fellows can save him, his memory of our island removed."

Artemis said, "Look into my eyes, Hippolyta and let me see what you have learned."

And with that, Artemis watched the memories of what the Amazon Queen had seen and experienced. And when it was done she withdrew and nodded. "It was a lesson that, perhaps, I should have arranged myself. But it is done and done well. I give my approval for your willingness to learn and to become better. You are Queen – your word is law here. If you wish to show Mercy – that is your right. I give my blessing to you to act as you see fit."

Hippolyta bowed before her Goddess and said, "My thanks, Great Lady." She turned. "Marek Ilumian? Will you do as I request? Send this man back to his people, his memory of us lost?"

"I will leave the briefest knowledge that there is an Island of Warrior Women and to go there is to court Death because no man may touch his foot upon the soil. Is that acceptable?"

Hippolyta nodded. "It is."

With that Marek moved his broom next to the man and the two disappeared.

* * *

The lookout called out, "Captain! 5 Degrees to port! I see a man upon some wreckage!"

The Captain of Her Royal Majesties Warship turned the boat and ordered the jolly boat off the side. Perhaps this was one of the sailors lost in that fight against the slavers.

* * *

Harry returned to the island, still riding his broom. "It is done. He will be saved and live."

Hippolyta bowed briefly. "My thanks, visitor, for your assistance and for the lesson. Perhaps it is best that we now learn new things as the world changes."

Harry smiled. "I hope that you live forward in peace and prosperity."

Artemis, who was witnessing said, "Perhaps you desire a reward from us for assisting our children? Perhaps it is time for me to let go my virgin status."

Harry looked at her and chuckled. "No. You do not truly desire it and I will not fail in the test that so many mortal men just passed in your handmaiden's sight. It would be a poor reflection of my nature."

Artemis smiled. "Should you even need assistance I or my sisters can provide, just ask."

Harry bowed as much as he could and then quickly flew off. He disappeared upon his broom in a flash of blue light, phoenix song in his wake. It's tone was of contentment.


	11. SWB5 Pt1: Healing from Betrayal

Title: Healing from Betrayal

Universe: Star Wars Clone Wars/B5

Time: After Ahsoka's Trial

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was feeling more than a little upset.

"Good it is that the truth was found. The disposition of Padawan Tano must we now discuss," Yoda said with his calmest voice.

Another Council member nodded and said, "We are proud of how you comported yourself during the trial."

Yoda nodded. "Agree I do. Not guilty were you. Voted we have to rescind the removal from the Jedi. Accepted you are to return."

Ahsoka was internally appalled. After this group of know-bests kicked her out without allowing her to defend herself even once, they expected her to just calmly come back? She glanced over to her former Master. She could see Skyguy could tell exactly how upset she was, even if he looked hopeful.

She was going to have to disappoint him.

"Masters. With all due respect to your position," she began. Before she could continue, however, an event unexpected interrupted the proceedings.

Suddenly, beside her a light formed out of thin air. While a couple of Masters sounded alarm, Yoda quickly ordered them room to wait. The Force was not disturbed – in fact, the Force almost sung with this new occurrence.

The blue light that formed coalesced into a hominid shape. And within moments, the light was gone and a simple human male stood there – or so it appeared. The man appeared to be Correllien or as from any number of worlds where humans could be found.

His dress was quite odd: Simple work trousers, a thin covering for his chest and a jacket that appeared to be made from animal hide but which did not seem to be protective per se.

The man blinked when confronted by the entire Jedi Council. He looked around. "Hello," he addressed the room. "My name is Harry Potter. Where am I?"

"Within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant you are. The Jedi Council we are," Yoda said to the new arrival. "To this place how come you?"

Harry almost ignored the last question. "And you, my dear? Who are you and why do you face the council?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I was a Padawan of the Jedi until I was removed when I was accused of murder and sabotage by the Republic. Everyone here allowed me to be taken away and prosecuted without so much as a chance to defend myself. Only my former Master, Anakin Skywalker," she motioned toward the man off to the side, "believed in me. Against all opposition he investigated and found the true culprit. The Council was just telling me that due to my being found innocent they were magnanimously allowing me to return to the fold. They feel that now that I'm no longer a blot on the image of the Order, I can return and everything will be sunshine and light."

Harry could immediately tell that the woman before him was very close to blowing up. He was also quite amused, though he hid it, at the outrage that a few of the council were showing at her less than glowing description of the situation.

One, the short green creature that reminded him of a House Elf looked quite saddened by her harsh judgment. He immediately recognized the Dumbledore-esque "Leader of the Light" position that this one probably held. And so he asked, "Is this more or less correct?" of the small creature.

With some sorrow, the small being nodded. "Allow such a well-known General turned traitor to damage the image of the Jedi further we could not. Forced were we to do as we did. Against the full power of the Senate we could not act. Chance it was that allowed Skywalker to find the truth. Regret we feel for what happened."

He could immediately see that the "We're Sorry – everything is okay if you just agree" was not working on the young woman. He nodded to himself.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am known throughout several dimensions as the Lone Traveler. I was a magic-wielding wizard in my own dimension. Through a mistaken ritual, I became dimensionally disconnected and, since then, have moved from world to world and from dimension to dimension to assist those that need help." He noticed that a few of the Council members were looking decidedly skeptical. "You have a comment?" he asked one of them.

The odd looking being (very skinny neck – almost too skinny to hold a head in his opinion) said, "We have experience with people like you. You obviously are from a primitive culture. There is no such thing as magic – only the Force."

Harry looked at the being. "Really, now. You think so? Let me consider that." He looked around. "I'm feeling a bit tired – you don't mind if I sit down do you?" Without waiting for an answer, he waved his hand and conjured two very soft and comfy chairs, garishly decorated – he was trying to make a point. He said to the young woman next to him, "Feel free. It looks like we're going to be here a minute – have a seat."

Looking very startled, the young woman gingerly sat down on the chair as though expecting it to disappear. When her backside actually met physical chair, her eyes widened. She looked over and saw the new arrival sit comfortable back and mimicked him.

She decided that it really was a very comfortable chair after all.

"So, no such thing as magic, you say. How would you describe this 'Force' you speak of?" he asked casually.

He was happy that he had perfected his occlemency long ago because the looks of shock on the faces surrounding him would have made him laugh his ass off otherwise.

"Impossible!" the skinny necked being cried out. "This must be some Dark Force technique to cause us to see something not truly there."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh my GOD!" He shook his head. "Lord save me from know-bests who claim anything they don't understand must be Dark. I assure you … who are you anyway?"

"Jedi Master Yareal Poof." At that, Harry could barely contain his laughter – even his Godly levels of self-control were tested. Poof looked at him suspiciously. "What is so amusing?"

"Sorry." Harry got himself under control. "But where I'm from 'Poof' has a certain meaning and I almost couldn't contain myself. Anyway – back to what I was saying. I assure you, Jedi Master Poof," his lips twitched, "this is in no way Dark. I know Dark – I've fought it my whole existence. Simple conjuration is anything but Dark."

The small creature who seemed to be in charge nodded. "No feeling of the Dark side of the Force did I feel." He looked around and saw that all of the rest agreed with him. "But experienced with this we are not. Magic the Force is called by those who are untaught. The Force is what gives the Jedi our power. An energy field there is around all living things. Binds us all together it does. With proper training a Jedi can manipulate the world around himself by using the Force."

Curious, Harry asked, "And what is the difference between the Dark side and the Light side if I may be so bold?"

"Those who use negative emotions to access the Force are considered Dark. Fear, Anger, Agression, Hatred – these are the emotions which cause those who use it to become unstable. This causes them to seek to damage and destroy that which is around them. Insidious it is. Once on the Dark Path one travels, dominates one's destiny it does."

"And how do you utilize the force?"

"The ability to see the currents of the world the Force allows us. To protect and to defend is our mandate. Eschew we do the attachments of family and other things do we to prevent such things from forcing us to react in fear or anger when such things are attacked. Strengthen our minds, our bodies the Force does. Allows us the Force does to control our environment in our calling."

Harry was gobsmacked. "Wow. That's …" he really wanted to say "the stupidest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard" but he restrained himself. "… quite the lifestyle you've chosen." He turned toward the girl who was luxuriating in the very comfortable chair. By now she had found the release which allowed the chair's back to drop and the panel come forward to support the legs – Harry had conjured a lazy-boy. "And what was your reaction to being invited back to this … specialized fraternity?"

Ahsoka flipped the lever back which brought the seat back to it's resting position. "I was about to tell them that I refuse to rejoin the Jedi. I cannot work for a group which trusts me so little. I loved learning the Force and protecting the galaxy but I can't live with worrying about the next time I am falsely accused and taking the chance that next time no one will do what's needed to protect me when I cannot."

Harry noted that some of the faces were saddened by that pronouncement as others were more stoic. "Where would you go? What resources do you have?"

With some despair she replied, "I don't know. We are taught to have no connections. Probably to prevent us from leaving if we are dissatisfied. But I know I can't stay here."

Harry nodded and stood up, motioning her to follow. "Is there anything here that belongs to you that you would miss?" he asked.

She considered that. "Well, I regret not having my lightsabers. If I go out to the world, protecting myself will be my responsibility alone and without them I would be unable to do so."

Harry nodded. Removing his wand from the invisible holster he was wearing, he cast the spell verbally. " _Accio_ Ahsoka's belongings!"

The spell, as he intended, went through the girl to find the things she was attached to and then sped out of the room through the floor. Harry had learned to modify the spell to avoid damage to people and to the environment – the absolute of thing moving directly had caused him some concern when he had considered the lack of common sense of wizards. And so, as he intended, very soon the door to the chambers opened and a small pile of clothes as well as two tube-like objects flew into the room and landed in front of the girl.

Leaning down, Ahsoka grabbed the two cylinders and then clipped them to her belt. She then stuffed the other things into the bag that also arrived with them. She then stood and faced the Council. As she was about to speak, Harry motioned her to be quiet. He himself faced the Council. "I think, before any permanent decisions are made, that this young lady needs to have some times to heal and to consider what has occurred. As she has no where to go, I am going to provide one. I will be taking her and bringing her back very soon."

Anakin Skywalker, who had been observing all of this, cried out, "You can't just come in here and steal my Padawan! How can I make certain she's safe if you just take her away?"

Harry turned and looked at the man. "Finally! Someone with real feelings! I think I find that truly refreshing considering the rest of these. I make solemn promise that I will ensure she is as safe as I can make her and I plan to return her within one hour of your time, maybe two – even is she will be gone for much longer from her own perspective."

Anakin considered that. "Well, if you're bringing her back so quickly then you can take me as well – I think I can spend an hour or two to make certain my student is returned safely."

Harry paused as he considered that. Quickly he cast a spell – muffliato. "I know she is feeling a lack of connection. Is there anyone that you feel connected to that you would miss if you left for a long time?" Anakin looked worriedly at the council who were sitting there gawking at the display. "Don't worry. They can't hear anything."

Embarrassed Anakin replied quietly, "Padme."

Harry asked, "And who is 'Padme' to you?"

Anakin paused and blushed. "My wife."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow! A real person with a real relationship among these caricatures!" He looked around. "When I drop the spell, come over here and put your hand on my shoulder." Harry was using his legilemency to quickly discern the connection and to locate within this universe the woman he spoke of."

Harry dropped the spell and Anakin did as asked. Harry reached over and took Ahsoka's hand. "Well, folks. We'll be back."

Without allowing the Council to react, Harry did something he normally didn't do: He apparated. He amused himself with the idea of how they would react to the normal noise and feeling of apparition.

Padme Amidala, secret wife of Anakin Skywalker, was in her residence when her husband and his Padawan learner appeared right in front of her with another strange man.

Back in the Council chambers, the Council was shocked when the man, along with Skywalker and Tano, disappeared with a loud pop.

Voices were raised in shock and surprise. No one knew what had happened. Two did not visibly react: Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

With a considering look, Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to the two chairs which still sat within the Council chambers. After verifying the solid existence of the chairs, he cautiously sat down in one of them.

"Interesting," he said out loud, interrupting the various Councilors.

"What is interesting?" Yoda asked calmly.

"This really is a very comfortable chair," was his reply.

The rest of the Council watched in shocked silence as Yoda stood up and walked over. With a small Force-jump backwards, Yoda put himself in the other chair. Feeling the cushion underneath him and running his hands along the arm-rests Yoda added, "Very comfortable."

Padme gasped. "Anakin?"

"Hello, Padme. This is Harry. He arrived when the Council was inviting Ahsoka back to the Order. She refused. He is going to take here somewhere to heal – I insisted on coming with her. We will be gone, according to Harry, an hour in this world but much longer where we are going. Not wanting to leave without you, he brought us here to ask if you want to come along as well."

Padme lookeda the cheerful man in the odd dress. "Why should we go with you?"

Harry smiled at that – here was a real wife: Her immediate response was not "me" but "we." Real people and relationships were always more healthy than the crap he sometimes ran into.

"Well, we will be going to a universe where, I believe, Ahsoka can heal and also learn more about herself. She, and likely Anakin here, will probably spend time working with people who protect a galaxy of their own, but I believe the time spent will teach them much about life and themselves. As we will be dealing with the leaders of the alliance between several planets and species, your own input might be valuable. And I thought that spending time with Anakin without the pressures of your current lives might be good for you both."

Ahsoka Tano, observing this interaction, squinted her eyes suspiciously at her former Master and her friend. Her eyes widened at Padme's response.

Padme stood up and smiled. "Spending time with my husband is always a good thing." Padme calmly walked over and embraced Anakin.

Harry grinned at Ahsoka who was bug-eyed at the interaction. Getting himself together he asked, "Anything else that will be dearly missed if you don't have it for a while?"

Padme volunteered, "What about R2 and C-3PO?"

Anakin considered that. "Where we are going – do they use droids?"

"Droids?"

"Mechanical androids providing support functions. We have a couple of droids – C-3PO who is a protocol droid and R2-D2 which is my astromech droid."

Harry shrugged. "No need for droids where we are going. We can bring them if you want to."

"I'd like that. I wish we could bring our Y-wing fighters too – if we're going to be somewhere we will be going between planets."

Harry considered that. "I think that the principles of travel are different in that other universe. One thing I've noticed among different places, their faster-than-light travel methods are quiet individual. Any equipment you might need to repair, you probably want to bring parts with you as technology is different."

The small group used Harry's magic, Anakin's knowledge and Padme's credits to retrieve everything that might be needed for an extended stay in another universe. Harry shrunk everything into a small bag, including the two droids – after he ensured no damage would result.

Harry used the simple expedient of creating a trunk which had much more space inside than out – this allowed him to put the droids, parts and a few other things inside and put everything in his pockets.

He would have left the people in the trunk as well, but though they might want to experience the places they were going.

One hour and forty minutes after arriving in that universe, Harry then _traveled_ with three figures dressed in robes. As they were going to a place which where he knew they were fairly open-minded, he didn't ask Ahsoka to hide her appearance.

Inside of Gringotts at Diagon Alley, a small contingent of guards were posted within the dimensional chamber. Four small figures straightened slightly when the light which presaged the arrival of one of their better dimensional customers appeared amid the room.

Unlike most times he appeared, he was not alone. The Goblin guard bowed briefly to the one they knew was actually a god and said, "Welcome to Gringotts1st Dimensional Savings and Trust."

"Thank you. Is my accounts manager available?"

"Sharpknife will be alerted forthwith. Do you require refreshment?" the leader said as one of the guards quickly exited to alert the senior manager.

"No, but thank you. We will wait until he arrives."

The guard nodded and the remaining guards all withdrew back to their normal positions.

Very soon, the Goblin he had come to see arrived with the guard that had gone to get him. "Welcome back, Marak Ilumian. How can Gringotts help you today?"

Padme, behind him, said quietly to her husband, "I thought his name was Harry."

Sharpknife, hearing the quiet comment due to his sharp hearing, said, "He goes by many names. We address him with the name he was given by our people in recognition of his skill as a warrior: Marak Ilumian, Fury of the Light."

Harry interjected, "Sharpknife, of the Gringotts Goblins, may I present Padme Amidala, Former Queen and current Senator to the Galactic Senate of the planet Naboo in her home dimension?"

Sharpknife bowed to the woman. "Highness, you are welcome to Gringotts."

"You may address me as Senator, or even Padme here." Sharpknife nodded.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, member of a monastic order of warriors called the Jedi, he is a Jedi Knight and husband of the Senator."

Sharpknife bowed, one warrior to another. "Warriors are always welcome to Gringotts."

Anakin bowed in return. "Thank you."

"And I also present Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan learner of Knight Skywalker. She was recently exonerated of a false charge which saw her unfairly punished. She is also a warrior of unquestioned skill."

Sharpknife bowed just as deeply to Ahsoka as he had to Anakin. "Outside of respect for noble ones, we care little for titles here other than warrior. Know that you are welcome and respected as such."

Ahsoka bowed in return, somewhat more deeply than Anakin. The complete acceptance at just Harry's word surprised her a bit. "Thank you for making me feel welcome." Sharpknife nodded.

Harry turned to those he brought. "As warriors, you can keep your weapons. But do not draw them – Gringotts is a place of peace, by treaty, and those that run it are a warrior race. Threatening them within these walls or even drawing a weapon without permission is considered a breach of security and they will respond accordingly."

Anakin spoke for both himself and Ahsoka. "We will keep our lightsabers put away."

Sharpknife, who had been listening, asked curiously, "Lightsaber?"

Anakin turned to the small creature. Sharpknife noticed immediately that these visitors had no reaction to his race. It was as if they automatically considered him the same status as any other sentient. It was quite refreshing really.

"Our order uses blades made of light as our primary weapons. Each member of our order retrieves the crystals which focus their power from a special planet where they are found and then manufactures their own personal lightsaber. It is part of our training and a rite of passage. We use these swords both offensively and defensively as needed – they will turn aside most any attack from weapons fire and they will cut almost anything when set to their highest setting."

Sharpknife nodded with respect. Warriors who not only trained with specialized weapons but made their own as well deserved such. "If we have time, I would be interested in seeing such. But, to business. Come with me. We will consult in my office."

Very soon, the group was seated in Sharpknife's office. "What can Gringotts do for you?" he asked Harry.

"I assume my accounts are in good shape?" Harry asked.

Sharpknife nodded and gave a toothy grin. "Profits are up. We have used your deposit to invest in a number of business and within a few dimensions."

"Good. I will need to make a withdrawal of perhaps twenty kilos of gold and twenty kilos of silver ingots. While I don't know the monetary system used where we are traveling to, I know that precious metals are almost universally accepted. I hope that this won't unnecessarily encumber my account?"

Sharpknife replied, "No. Such is a drop in the bucket. I assume you wish to use metals from your original deposit as opposed to random ones."

"Yes. As I don't plan on necessarily being able to return it afterword, I don't want to remove native metals."

Sharpknife nodded and left to set up the withdrawal.

Padme was curious. "What is so special about the metals you deposited?"

Harry looked at her. "As I move from one universe to another, I try to not remove material unnecessarily from any particular world. It has to do with dimensional balance. While the amounts, in the grand scheme of things, are very miniscule, I feel it is better safe than sorry. My deposit came from worlds where, for all intents and purposes, the society and world were already pretty doomed in one respect or another. My travels are directed by a higher power and I arrive where my skills are needed to assist in some way. Unfortunately, not all worlds can be saved and sometimes my assistance is in saving one person or a group of people and taking them to another world where they can live free. Like you, sometimes it's temporary. Other times it's permanent. I ensure that my deposits, which occasionally occur, are only taken from worlds and societies where I have earned them or where my alternate selves have deeded them to me directly. I also only take them when I deem the world not worth visiting again as it is beyond salvation."

Ahsoka asked, "What do you mean 'higher power'?"

Sharpknife quietly returned but waited without disturbing the conversation.

Harry asked, "Do you believe in Gods or deities?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I know than many worlds have their own system of worship where they pray to one god or another. I have never met a god so I don't know."

Sharpknife snorted at that. The three turned. Padme asked, "What is amusing?"

Sharpknife replied, "While she does not know it apparently, her statement is not quite correct."

Ahsoka asked, "How so?"

Sharpknife pointed to Harry.

The three looked at the former wizard-turned-god. "While I don't always broadcast it, I am – in fact – a god. I was elevated by the Creator for services rendered in different worlds."

Anakin asked, "What do you mean you are a god?"

Harry sighed. "Okay. There are different levels of gods. Intrinsic within creation are different levels of energy or power. At the highest level, you have what is considered 'divine energy'. Those who can wield such are considered gods. The Force that you use is, in the grand scheme of things, a lower level of energy which borders on the divine but is not. Just as magic is. At the highest level, there is the God of creation – the one being who started it all. Just below Him are those gods which he created to assist him. These gods are trans-dimensional, which means they are not attached to any particular world. As almost every universe has multiple copies of itself, each one based on decisions made within that particular system, there are practically unlimited copies. Each copy has the next level of gods – those gods that are put into being by the belief of those that live within those worlds. This planet is called Earth. Earth people have worshipped hundreds and even thousands of gods in their history.

"Each dimension usually has an overall god which keeps an eye on things. While some are identical to others, some are unique. UL, for example, is the highest God in the universe where my wand was created. That universe was created by him. Below him are Gods that are specific to that universe but not tied to the beliefs of its people. Below that, sometimes, are the gods which are created by belief which are usually tied to a particular world or society. These can actually wither and die when belief in them subsides as the world changes. Mortals, of sufficient power and who perform deeds which are worthy, are often promoted to this level. Many kings who claim they are gods often are trying for this level but few actually succeed. And other gods are worshipped by don't actually exist."

Padme, who had been listening carefully, asked, "And what level are you?"

Harry replied, "While most mortals can usually be promoted to a world-level god rather than a dimensional or trans-dimensional god, I was gifted with trans-dimensional status. I answer directly to the Creator and the two main gods below Him. These are the powers which direct my travel."

"How many trans-dimensional gods are there?" Padme asked.

Harry considered that. "You know? I don't really know. I've met world gods – several versions of myself have attained that status. I've met a few dimensional gods. I know the Creator and I know the twin gods of creation right below him, the gods of Order and Chaos, but other than those and myself, I have not met any other trans-dimensional gods. Huh." He paused as he considered that. "I will have to ask the boss the next time we meet."

With that Sharpknife came back to his desk. "It will take twenty minutes to retrieve the metals and to prepare them for transport."

Harry nodded. "That's fine."

To be continued ….


	12. SWB5 Pt2: Warriors and Orders

Continued ….

Sharpknife paused. He then asked Anakin and Ahsoka, "While we wait, would you mind demonstrating your weapons and their use? As a warrior culture, we respect demonstrated skill with one's teachings. It would be appreciated by Gringotts so that next time we might encounter one of your Order we can recognize them."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other. After a moment, the two grinned. Anakin said to Sharpknife, "I believe that will be no problem."

With a smile, Sharpknife nodded. "What kind of area do you need to demonstrate?"

"Any large area. If there are obstacles or different rocks or levels, it will allow a greater demonstration," Anakin replied.

Sharpknife stood. "Follow me please."

The group followed Sharpknife off to the area he was taking them. As they exited his office, he told a guard and that goblin ran off to gather others.

Very soon, they arrived to a large underground cavern which contained seating around an arena of sorts. Within the arena were several outcroppings of stone. The floor was packed sand or dirt.

Sharpknife led them to the middle of the area. As they waited, a surprising number of Goblins started pouring in. Harry grinned to himself. Apparently all it took to create a show for Goblins was a demonstration of martial skill.

After fifteen minutes, there were several hundred Goblins seated. One particular one was dressed much more extravagantly than others – Harry recognized the local version of Ragnok. Harry and Padme were seated closely to the leader of Gringotts. As the room settled, Ragnok motioned for Sharpknife to continue.

He turned to Anakin. "Would you draw your weapon and explain it?"

Anakin nodded. Pulling his lightsaber, he turned it on. The Goblins were impressed when a blade of light appeared from the base. He spoke to the audience. "This is a lightsaber. It is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, a member of the Order which I am a part of. Note that my lightsaber is blue. Ahsoka's are both green." He nodded to her and, having taken them from her belt, she turned both on. "There are also a few other colors. At the heart of a lightsaber is a crystal or gem used to focus the power behind it. In the past, colorless crystals were used and the color it became were indicative of the nature of the user. Blue indicated a Jedi Guardian who uses the Force more physically. Green indicates a Jedi Consular who prefers to reflect on the nature of the force and fight the heart of the Dark side. Yellow is a Jedi Sentinal, a balance of scholar and fighter. Other colors indicated specific natures of people. One Master of our order has a purple lightsaber – it is fairly unique. In more recent times, crystals that already were colored have become more common. Opposed to the Jedi are the Sith. They use synthetic crystals and their lightsabers take on a red hue, imbued with their Dark energy. White crystals indicate a Force user who is neither Jedi nor Sith in their leanings."

He looked around and said, "There are several forms of lightsaber fighting. Form 1 is Shii-Cho. This is the most rudimentary form, the form first taught. It also is the one we return to when other forms fail to succeed. Form 2 is Makashi, a dueling form which is more graceful. This is the form of choice when a Jedi faces a Sith in a duel. Form 3 is Soresu, which is better for smaller spaces and closer-quarter fighting. Form 4 is Ataru. It include more acrobatic moves and is effective at deflecting projectile attacks. Form 5 is Shien or Djem So. It is designed for lightsaber to lighsaber fighting and is also effective at stopping blaster attacks. Form 6 is Niman, which is used by those that have double-bladed lightsabers. It also combines with Force moves such as push and lift. And Form 7 is Vaapad. It is the most unpredictable and it is the most aggressive. Ahsoka, my student, also practices Jar'Kai which is a style employing two lightsabers. There are techniques which are used in particular circumstances as well such as the Whirlwind of Destiny which uses a spinning move to deflect all attacks. Such techniques are often invented by a particular user when they find something that isn't included in a recognized form. Today, you will see myself and my Padawan in a training duel. While we both tend to retreat to certain forms, we will try to vary them to show different techniques."

He turned to Ahsoka. With a grin he asked, "Ready, Snips?"

Ahsoka answered with a grin of her own. "Bring it, Skyguy!"

What followed was a dazzling demonstration of form and skill. While the watching Goblins were rather stoic when the demonstration started, they became more animated at each new move, at each jump and twirl. When Anakin, who had greater experience, finally forced Ahsoka to concede, there was riotous applause by the Goblins as they stamped there feet in approval and cheered.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka bowed to the audience in response. They then moved to bow specifically to the obvious leader.

Ragnok looked at these two approvingly. "I bid you welcome to Gringotts. I am Ragnok and I am the Director of this bank. I recognize you as brother warriors … or at least brother _and sister_ warriors." With that he had a toothy smile.

"Thank you," Anakin said. "We recognize the value of this recognition and keep it with honor." Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"Should you ever require service of us, pray introduce yourself as Warrior Skywalker and Warrioress Ahsoka – we shall always provide you with our best rates. Should you ever need assistance where we are able to provide, ask it of us."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

"May your enemies' fall give you great profit," Ragnok said.

"And may your enemies feel your wrath unto their end." Anakin was being extemporaneous – he had never met these beings but they were respectful and so he tried.

Ragnok nodded approvingly and withdrew. The two rejoined their party.

Sharpknife said as they withdrew back to his office, "That was well done. We have no experience with your Order, but look forward to any future relations should we encounter them anon."

Soon, their business with Gringotts was completed and Harry was ready to take them to the next place. He concentrated on finding a dimension where he had already been but at a later point … and suddenly he and his companions were in a familiar space station.

Babylon 5 Security Guard Rex Grossman (named after an ancestor who was a famous sportsman) was calmly walking his beat, patrolling Green Sector. While much had changed in the world around him, some things stayed the same.

It didn't matter that Captain Sheridan was now President Sheridan, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds was now the Interstellar Alliance, and that an Earthforce Captain who was not part of B5 during the civil war ran the place – security still had to walk a beat, making certain no threats were unaccounted for and that the people around him were safe.

Suddenly, right in front of him, four people just appeared in a ball of light. As he put his hand on his PPG in case there was a threat while waiting to see what the hell this was, he considered that it business as usual: Babylon 5 was the center of the Universe when it came to weird shit happening.

Harry looked around at the new location they had appeared at. He immediately saw a security guard. The man, with his hand on weapon, said, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

Harry withheld his grin. "My name is Harry Potter – I have been to Babylon 5 before. These are Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and Ahsoka Tano, who are with me. As to where I come from – that's a long story. We came here to have an audience with Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari if that is at all possible."

The man paused for a moment. "Oh yeah! I heard of you! You stopped that Shadow attack against Kosh before the Vorlons went off to the Rim."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that was me. Is Garibaldi still running things?"

The man replied, "No. Some crap came up before the end of the war and he quit. We thought he had turned traitor too but the word is that he was being controlled by that Psy-Cop Bestor. Now he's Head of Covert Intelligence for the Alliance."

Harry snorted. "I imagine that is the perfect post for that paranoid bastard." His affection for Garibaldi was obvious by his expression.

The man grinned. "Yeah. Zak is the Security Chief now. He's the one who's going to have to help you."

"No problem – I know him too. We'll wait here or go where you tell us."

The man nodded and pressed his link, calling in to the office. Anakin asked quietly, "What's that?"

Harry replied, "It's a comm-link. It's a small radio and receiver which allows the staff on the space station to communicate with each other. The computer receives the call and routes it. It makes instant communication throughout the station possible – quite necessary with a quarter of a million people that are usually on station at any one time. In an emergency, it also acts as a locator. It has a genetic bonding that attached to the back of the hand."

Anakin's and Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Wow. I wonder why we've never thought of that at the temple or on large ships. A comm terminal isn't always accessible and regular comms have to be taken out from a pocket or something."

Harry shrugged. "Different places, different tools."

The man had waited until their conversation was finished. "I'll take you to Zak – he's looking forward to seeing you again."

Harry nodded and the group made their way to the Security Office.

As they entered the Security Office, the current chief of Security called out, "Harry Potter of the Extremely Strange History File! Long-time no see!" Zak was grinning.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Hello Zak Allen. I've come to introduce more weirdness to the world."

Zak nodded. "Who are these?" he asked.

Harry considered how to answer that. "Well, for expedience sake, this is Queen Padme Amidala of the Planet Naboo – which you have never heard of I'm sure. This is her husband Anakin and this is Ashoka Tano. She's a Togruta – which I believe you've also never heard of. They are for all intents and purposes her guards."

Zak bowed respectfully to Padme. "Welcome, Your Highness."

Padme rolled her eyes. "You can just call me Padme. Besides, I've given up being Queen and am now a Galactic Senator. I don't know why he insists on repeating that."

With a smile Harry said, "Once a Queen, always a Queen. And it gives you diplomatic status, which allows your 'guards' to keep their weapons. Otherwise they'd have to turn them over until they left the station."

At that Zak became alert. "Weapons? What kind of weapons?"

Harry motioned to the two and said, "Show him."

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other and Ahsoka shrugged. The two withdrew their lightsabers (Ahsoka only took out one) and they lit them. Zak's eyes widened.

"Woah! Swords of light! You see something new everyday. How dangerous are they?" he asked.

Anakin replied, "In the proper hands, very dangerous: They can cut through almost anything. But we give promise to keep them put away unless we are threatened by outside forces."

Zak appeared to consider that. "If it was just some random stranger, I'd be more leery. But I know you're a good guy and trustworthy. Still, I'll have to consult Captain Lochley and maybe Garibaldi or even the President."

Harry shrugged. "As I've come to see Ambassador Delenn, I figure she'll be pretty close to wherever Sheridan is."

Zak grinned. "Yeah, you could assume that, especially considering they're married now."

Harry was delighted. "Really? That's a welcome surprise. The sexual tension between them was nauseating."

"Oh yeah. We threw them a big bash when they came back from Earth at the end of the civil war. You shoulda' been there."

"I'd love to have seen it."

"I guess I can just call them – it'll be faster." Zak went over to the wall and pulled up a screen on four different monitors. "Fill these applications out and I'll give you temporary identicards. If Sheridan gives the okay, I'll make them permanent."

Harry concentrated and remade the identicard that had been created for him on his previous visit. He pulled it out of his back pocket. "I already have one – it that will make it easier." He concentrated and magically created documents from thin air for his companions and pulled them from the inside pocket of his jacket. "And these are their papers even if you don't recognize their planets of origin – they are accurate."

It was very convenient being a God of Knowledge.

Zak quickly accepted the documents which showed their origins, current residence, current positions, and other personal info. "These will work." He handed each visitor the papers which Harry had handed him. "These are for you, Padme Amidala of," he glanced at the papers to make certain, "Naboo. Species Human." He pulled the next. "Ahsoka Tano of … Shili? Species Togruta." Ahsoka took these and looked at them curiously. She immediately noted that they had more information about her origins than even she was aware of. "And Anakin Skywalker, Species Human, of Tatooine." He pronounced it wrong.

"That's pronounced Tatoo- _een_ ," he said with as a smile as he took the papers.

Zak nodded. "Fill out those applications, make sure the information matches and we'll be all set." He took Harry's card and entered it into the system as him being present on the station and then handed it back.

After the three started entering in their information, Zak asked Harry, "Anything to declare?"

"Like what?"

Zak shrugged. "Off-world foodstuffs, items of extreme value in case they get stolen, anything like that."

Harry nodded and pulled out his shrunken case from Gringotts. "Don't freak out." He tapped it and it expanded out.

Zak's eyes were wide. "Damn! How'd you do that?"

Harry replied, "Er. Advanced Tech?"

Zak shook his head. "No way that was tech – if there was tech like that we'd never be able to control smuggling."

Harry chuckled. "True. It's really magic. But if anyone asks – proprietary technology. Just don't tell anyone."

"Are you kidding?" Zak asked with some disdain. "If word got out that someone could move thing by making them really tiny you'd get tagged by every perp who saw you. My lips are sealed."

Harry nodded appreciatively. He opened his case and turned it. Zak's eyes widened. "How much is that?"

"5 Kilos or 160.75 Troy ounces of gold, 5 Kilos of silver, 20 diamonds of various carats, 20 rubies, 20 emeralds, and 20 sapphires, all flawless or nearly flawless, all at least 1 carat each. I'll be setting these folks up to live in this world for a few years and brought things that could be converted to currency quite easily." Harry had, after consideration, added a gem order to his order for gold and silver. Goblins sold them, compared to most humans, quiet cheaply and they sold only the highest qualities. It had cost a chunk of his account, but not enough to deplete the principle in any way.

Zak was still entranced. "Yeah – I know people who would kill whole groups of people to get their hands on stuff like this. I'll list them as unspecified numbers and make it eyes-only. You really don't need the extra attention."

"I appreciate that," Harry replied. He quickly shrunk the case and returned it to his pocket.

After his fellow travelers had finished Zak reviewed the applications, matched them with documents, copied them digitally and then presented each with identicards. Once everything was set, Zak hit his link. "President Sheridan."

"Yes, Zak? What is it?" the group heard the voice through the small device.

"I have a group of people here at security and … well, they're diplomatic visitors rather than anything else. I need to get your input as they came to see Ambassador Delenn," he calmly explained.

The question came back, "Do I know them?"

Zak's amusement was obvious, "You'll recognize one of them – someone who helped us a bit in the past. The others are new."

After a pause the voice came through, "Well, bring to my office."

"Roger wilco. Link Off."

Ahsoka asked, "Who is Roger Wilco?"

As the group followed Zak, Harry said, "It's an old-style system from the early days of radio on our home planet. Roger was used for 'R', short for received. Wilco meant 'I will comply'. Back then, short messages made air communication much easier as long as they were clear over any noise in the background."

The two looked dubious but accepted the random explanation.

Zak led the group all the way to an area he hadn't seen before, which he was told was the new office for the President of the Alliance. As they passed into the door, the man Harry recognized looked up. As he saw Harry, after a pause, his face lit up in recognition as he stood. "Harry Potter! Wow! We haven't seen you in two years. How have you been?" Sheridan put out his hand as Harry approached the desk.

"President Sheridan. It's good to see you as well. I'm fine – it's been a bit longer than a couple of years for me. How are you and how is your new wife?"

"We're well," he replied with a smile as he returned to his seat. "What brings you back to B5?"

"Well, I wanted to request something of Delenn in her role as head of the Rangers. She still is in charge of the Rangers, right?"

Sheridan nodded. "They're now a part of the Alliance. They work with the different governments to help combat piracy, troubleshoot problem areas, help humanitarian efforts, and as needed help protect or defend those that are deemed under immediate threat when the Alliance determines there is sufficient need."

Harry nodded. "And are they still all Minbari or Human?"

"We've recently opened membership to all races. That's still getting underway."

Harry sighed in relief. It was as other universes were. "Good." He hadn't run into too many "post-civil war" universes but he had a vague understanding and this reflected it.

"Anyway, I've brought these here because at least two of them, I believe, would find true value in training and operating as Rangers for a few years. I want to sponsor them. I'll have to take them back to their own universe after a while, but it will be after certain issues are resolved. They have experience as part of a group that is similar in role but far different in philosophy. I think them learning a different way might be useful."

Sheridan said, "Hello. My name is John Sheridan and I am the elected President of the recently created Interstellar Alliance. Welcome to Babylon 5."

Padme too the lead and said, "Thank you. Would you like introductions or should we wait for your wife?"

Sheridan chuckled. "We can wait for her – I'll call her." He turned to Zak. "I'll take it from here. I'll get them to someone who can get them settled when we're done."

Zak nodded. "Just let me know if you need help, Mr. President." Zak quickly left.

The President called for Delenn. She would be there in 1 few minutes.

He could use divine power to gather intelligence but preferred to act as a regular wizard where possible. "A question." And Harry became serious. "What about Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole?"

Sheridan was curious. "Why do you ask?"

"Because in a few universes one or the other die during the civil war."

"They had a close call or two. During the fight with Clark's Shadow Omegas they were hit by debris but somehow they kept their heads and she ordered a thruster push which minimized the damage. That was the closest. They did get together – they got together …," Sheridan paused and then finished, "they got together last year early in the year. She was going to ignore his interest," and at this Sheridan's voice became more intense, "but something you said when you visited clicker with her and she decided to give it a try."

Harry grinned. "Susan was always a favorite in any universe I met her. She survives in most universes but often because of some heroic, fatal sacrifice from Cole which ends up pissing her off and turning her off of romance. I'm glad it worked."

"She's still quite the dragon but she's been pretty happy," Sheridan said.

Harry paused. "Wait. If she's survived and is happy, why isn't she running the station since you got your new position?"

"At the end of the war, during the negotiations we worked it out that the Alliance would center here but still be run by Earthforce. Susan didn't want to work under a new Commanding Officer. Even though I promoted her to Captain, she might have had to work for someone who would try to punish her for her role in the war. So Delenn asked her to be the run the operational side of the Rangers. Her new rank is Commodore."

"Less than an admiral but more than a Captain. That works."

"She refused any rank which would keep her from actually going out with the fleet," Sheridan said ruefully. "Admirals and Generals are desk positions really, even if they occasionally see action. Even then they usually lead from behind – not her style."

"You're talking to the country which created the Commodore rank – I understand."

At that, Delenn walked into the room. Everyone stood up. She lit up at seeing Harry. "Mr. Potter! Welcome back!"

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He half turned and said, "Ambassador Delenn and President Sheridan, I would like to introduce," Padme rolled her eyes pre-empively, "Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo and currently Senator of Naboo to the Galactic Republic from her home galaxy," Padme nodded thankfully, "her husband Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order, and, Ashoka Tano, former apprentice to Anakin."

Delenn gave formal greeting even as Anakin and Ahsoka bowed. Anakin commented, "The Force sings with your presence."

Delenn asked curiously, "The Force?"

"The Jedi Order is an order which studies and employs the Force. It is the energy which surrounds all living things, binds them together. As a member of the Jedi Order, I can feel the flows of the Force around me. Your presence shows strongly within the Force."

Delenn replied with some warmth, "Thank you."

Anakin shrugged. "While it is complimentary, my comment was not intended as a compliment – it was an observation."

Delenn nodded briefly with a small smile.

"Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, I would like to introduce you to President John Sheridan, former Captain of this space station and apparently now President of the Interstellar Alliance, and his wife, Delenn of the House of Mir, former member of the Gray Council, which leads the Minbari people, and current Ambassador to the Interstellar Alliance. She is also En'til'zha – the appointed leader of the Anla-Shok, known in English as the Rangers."


	13. SWB5 Pt3: Just Visiting

A/n: I wrote this because while I am also working on the Defense Professor thread, I've had this one in my head for months. NOT writing it down was clogging up my mind. So I decided to write this small arc out, thus allowing me to work on the Defense Professor thread without distraction. Also: Rest in Peace Princess Leia.

* * *

Back in the Universe and galaxy containing the Galactic Republic, Senator Palpatine, also known to a most very few Darth Sidius, felt a shift in the Force around him. The miasma that he had exuded into the Force was still in place, so much so that it was difficult for even him to discern the exact change, but he could feel the Dark side retreat as though some of its tendrils had been forcibly cut.

Unfortunately, he was not in a position where he could meditate to determine the difference. He was sitting in a meeting of the Senate as they were discussing the current conflict that he himself had engineered. He considered how best to rapidly end it so he could find out what had changed.

* * *

The Jedi Council members were very near the end of the break that Yoda had called. Their visitor had said that he would return those he had taken with him in two hours.

While most had run off to try to find some reference in the archives to what they had seen, two had remained where they had been.

Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, oldest of the Jedi, and Obi-wan Kenobi had remained in the chairs that had been conjured in the midst of the Council chambers.

At first, both had attempted to meditate on the Force and what had changed, but both had found it almost impossible to deny the pull of taking a nap that had come to them as they sat there.

Obi-Wan had found the lever which caused the chair to recline and showed Yoda how to operate it. Using the Force (Yoda's arms were, after all, quite short) he had also turned the handle on his chair.

As a result, both Obi-Wan and Yoda had taken a nap.

After an hour and forty minutes, just twenty minutes before the visitor and his guests were due to return, a sudden change had jarred them out of their somnolence.

Both looked at each other and saw that the other had felt it. It was curious that only now, when the time was nearly up, did they actually feel the absence of Anakin in the Universe.

Both began to contemplate exactly what that meant.

* * *

(Think the announcer voice from Batman or from the Justice League cartoon) _Meanwhile, back on Babylon 5 …_

Very soon, the entire group was seated.

Delenn asked Harry, "What exactly are you requesting of us?"

Harry sighed. He looked at the two Jedi that he brought with him and spoke to Delenn without turning to her. "These two are warriors of unquestioned skill. They are part of an order even older than the Rangers, which contains many species. But the Order they are a part of, I believe, has lost its way. A change in how they interact with others was forced on them. The 'New Code' as it is called is … it leaves them open to subversion and loss because they don't truly learn to deal with what is normal life." He saw the two contemplating his words.

He turned his head to Delenn. "The Rangers have, from my observation, much more realistic views of the world around them. They learn to deal with pain, terror, grief, and even joy. With Ahsoka having been forcibly let go because of political machinations on the part of someone trying to destroy the Jedi Order, she needs a new path. Her experience in battle and what she could teach would be valuable to the Rangers. In exchange, she will have opportunity to heal and to mature into the woman she can be."

Delenn contemplated the young alien woman. She then looked at the others with her. "And the man, Anakin?"

"He is also a figure of some acclaim where he is from. He is considered one of the best, even if he violated their traditions by secretly marrying. What he does not realize is that it is this very connection, which goes against the 'New Code' which gives him his inordinate drive to protect and to succeed. He also could benefit from learning from the Minbari as they understand the need to follow to calling of one's heart."

Anakin looked a bit embarrassed but defiant as well, all at once.

Delenn contemplated him. "I see." She then said, "And Padme?" She smiled at the woman with that. Padme nodded acknowledgement of the warm consideration.

"Padme is Anakin's wife. She is a former Queen for an entire people on her home planet as well as a member of the Galactic ruling body in her home universe. She is here more for Anakin's benefit than her own but her insights would be valuable if put to proper use. Your Interstellar Alliance is new. She has experience in dealing with representatives of many races and many planets already. She could provide valuable advice."

Delenn and Sheridan looked at each other. Sheridan asked, "And how long will they be here?"

Harry considered that. "In their home universe, I will return them two hours after the time we left their Jedi council – though only twenty minutes will have actually elapsed that they are gone from that Universe. From your standpoint, they will be here for a few years – ten maximum. It depends on how long before the forces that direct me brings me back to return them."

Delenn looked at Harry and asked, "And what forces direct you?"

Harry looked at her with complete seriousness. "Understand that I was born what is on the Human calendar, 31 July 1980." Sheridan was startled at that. "Not this universe – I come from a universe where magic is much more prevalent and can be expressed by those that are born with the ability. My hubris in attempting to use magic to alter the course of history to save my people caused me to become disassociated from having a universal home universe. I later found that there were prime forces that took me and, instead of allowing me to die, caused me to move from universe to universe to help keep the places I visit from destroying themselves. These forces you would call Gods. And the force above them which I ultimately answer to is that force which is the Prime Mover Unmoved, the God of Creation, the Light of Creation, the Prime Cause, Jehovah or YHWH, Allah, the Active Intellect – there are many names and descriptions."

"And does God tell you what to do?" she asked. Sheridan looked skeptical.

Harry considered that. "He – or she as circumstances occur – doesn't order. He makes suggestions. He's asked me to do a few things but has never forced me to do anything." Harry grinned. "He's kind of big on the whole 'Free Will' thing. As someone who works for him, I've never said 'no' but I'm allowed to. I just don't see the point of ignoring directions from a more knowledgeable source."

Sheridan was curious. "What do you mean 'he or she'?"

Harry laughed. "The entity we call God is so far removed from what we can understand that it has to take on a form that its creations can relate to. When speaking formally, he/she has to speak through an Angel or other higher being because if a mortal heard the voice of God directly, their head would explode. I've heard him/her talk formally. Imagine a sound which, when spoken, re-orders creation around you. That is the very sound that he/she speaks with. It's quite an experience." With a smile Harry finished, "It's kind of hilarious. All these religious people who yearn to hear God's voice and they don't get the irony that they won't truly hear it directly until they die."

Delenn looked thoughtful about that but then said, "While I am willing to sponsor them, they must be approved. Their own skills and desires will see if they are accepted." She turned to the two Jedi. "Do you truly desire this? The path of a Ranger is not a lark. It takes drive, and commitment, and sacrifice. You must be willing to follow every order and direction given, even if you don't fully understand the reasons in that moment. I cannot promise you safety should you join. I can only promise purpose."

Ahoska considered that. Anakin, who was here more for her benefit than his own, waited for her to reply. "Harry did not tell us why he was bringing us here. But I have lost much. My whole life's path was stolen from me, first by someone who framed me for murder and then by the Jedi Council who refused to defend me, who gave me up for the sake of political convenience. Save for my former Master here, none defended me, stood with me. What promise is there that this will not be repeated in these 'Rangers'?"

Delenn answered with all the surety of her position. "I am, as he said, Ranger One. As long as I lead the Rangers, I can only promise that I will treat you fairly and without prejudice. If you were accused of committing a crime, you would be judged fairly and you would be given every opportunity to defend yourself. Your fellow Rangers will stand by you, even against those that lead. Should you ever find yourself accused from all sides and you feel that no one is standing with you, you will contact me and I will stand with you to ensure you are treated fairly. This is my most solemn promise."

Ahsoka reached out with the Force and "felt" for the veracity of what she was being told. The Force told her that the being before her spoke complete truth. And with that, Ahsoka made up her mind. "Then I would very much like to come and to learn what it is to be a Ranger."

Anakin said, "And I will come as well, if only to keep her safe. I would also learn where my own order might be flawed by comparing it what I learn here. I cannot promise unthinking obedience. But I can promise true consideration and a willing heart."

Delenn nodded. "Then that is enough."

Harry said, "Good then. I would like to establish them in this Universe. Where can I sell precious metals and gems to finance their presence here?"

Curious, Sheridan asked, "And where do you have these items?"

With that Harry brought out the lockbox/briefcase he had brought from their stop at Gringotts and put it on the table. With a quick tap, he removed the charm that reduced its size and Sheridan and Delenn where shocked to see it return to normal size. Harry opened the case and turned it so that could see inside.

Delenn only raised her eyebrows but Sheridan whistled. "Holy moly. How much is there?"

Harry replied, "5 kilograms of fine gold, 5 kilograms of fine silver, twenty each of the diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires, all of them flawless or near flawless, each a minimum of two carats and some as large as 20 carats."

Delenn and John looked at each other. Delenn said, "The Minbari would give the best price for the gems – crystals of all types are valuable to us."

Sheridan nodded. "And probably the Brakiri for the gold and silver – they use them in manufacturing computers."

Delenn considered that. "Or possibly the Yolu. All Yolu love wearing jewelry."

Harry said, "Honestly, I don't really care if it's the best price – I just want to make certain it's enough for them to live as needed for ten years. When they leave, they will most likely deed whatever credits they have left to a charity or to the Rangers, although I'd probably like to leave some for Ahsoka to take back with her. Padme had her own resources and Anakin is her husband. Ahsoka may or may not return to the Jedi Order and if she doesn't, she'll need some resources."

Ahsoka looked at Harry with some gratitude. It was something she had forgotten in the hurt of being abandoned.

Harry nodded at her in acknowledgement. "So, think not of who might give the best price but of who would appreciate it most, find it the most personally valuable."

Delenn said, "If you give me a moment, I can call in an appraiser for the gems and I can then contact my home world and see if my people want to make an immediate offer."

Harry shrugged. "That's fine."

"As this is not political, please follow me back to a meeting room. John can arrange quarters?" she asked her husband.

Sheridan nodded. "How long?"

Harry shrugged. "I will probably be here a day until I am certain they are set. I also have to held them retrieve their items which are in a shrunken trunk. This includes a couple of small fighter craft, their clothes, and some droids."

Sheridan asked, "Droids?"

"Sentient computers, or thereabouts. One is a protocol droid and two are astromech droids, that helps navigate the fighters. They will need to be retrieved in addition to their charging systems. We'll have to arrange for those systems to interface somewhere power is available."

Delenn asked curiously, "What is a protocol droid?"

Padme answered that. "With so many possible languages and societies, and with so many that do not speak Galactic Basic, a protocol droid can translate any of 6 billions languages, including all machine languages, as well as give advice on customs, requirements, and things that should be avoided when dealing with a race or group."

Delenn considered that for a moment. "Interesting. And quite useful."

"Do your people have droids?"

Sheridan said, "No. The concept of an android is part of fiction. Many have tried but no one has perfected the technology. We've got as far as simple AIs but no further."

Anakin looked at Padme. "We've got that technology – the droids have copies of their entire plans and full code for repair purposes. It might be something we can contribute – or use as something for trade."

Sheridan and Delenn looked at each other. "Something to talk about."

The entire group left Sheridan's office and moved to a conference room, one of a few in the areas designated for the Alliance government while it operated out of B5.

It took a couple of days, but when things were done, Padme had control of a couple of million credits, Anakin and Ahsoka were off to the Rangers training camp upon Minbar and Harry was off.

* * *

The next ten years of life within the Interstellar Alliance were quite chaotic.

Anakin Skywalker, who had been loaned by the Rangers to Delenn for particular mission, had traveled as a bodyguard, along with G'Kar of Narn, to Centauri Prime for the future Emperor and current Prime Minister of the Centauri Republic, Londo Mollari.

His ability to sense the Force presence of the Drakh that had invaded the Palace led to a surgical strike which had forced them to flee.

Evidence of the Regent being controlled was uncovered. Although this resulted in the Regent's death, he was buries with full honors. It was a lesson for the Interstellar Alliance as to the insidious nature of the Dark forces that the Shadows had left behind.

During the visit to Babylon 5, Anakin had reunited with Padme who was serving as cultural attaché for Delenn. Padme provided sound advice at times and just a neutral sounding board at other times. But her presence was invaluable.

This visit resulted in the conception of two children. At the same time, Delenn was also gotten with child. And through sheer happenstance, Commodore Susan Ivanova of the Rangers _also_ became pregnant with the child of Marcus Cole.

The four children were great friends while growing up. They were raised knowing that they would eventually be separated but learned to enjoy the time they had together.

Due to a warning from Harry, much care was taken to ensure Padme was kept very safe and to ensure she remained very healthy. Although humans had great skill in handling childbirth, Minbari healers were even better. Minbari had long had issues with low birth rates (although that was changing) and so every child and every mother was considered invaluable. And so when Padme experienced placenta previa during birth, the Minbari had techniques to combat it and save her life and her ability to reproduce.

Anakin was very grateful.

During their training, Ahsoka and Anakin received counseling from Minbari counselors who were also telepaths. During the treatment, the subtle influences of Palpatine were found and released from Anakin's mind.

Anakin was immediately enraged when they were found. The presence of his former padawan learner did much to help calm him down, as did contacting his wife (at the healer's suggestion).

The stringent and, at times brutal, nature of Ranger training added to the training the two had received from the Jedi had made formidable warriors with iron control.

The two Jedi-cum-Rangers were also present during the crisis involving the Drakh plague on Earth. While they assisted where possible, their involvement was minimal.

And so it was that following the ten-year anniversary of the formation of the Interstellar Alliance, Harry returned to retrieve the travelers.

* * *

Harry looked around at the location he had arrived at. His intent was to arrive close to wherever Anakin and/or Ashoka were. He immediately saw that he was within a large room whose walls seemed to be made of crystal.

He also saw immediately that he had arrived in the middle of a meeting between representatives of many species.

He looked around and said, "Ooops."

He saw John Sheridan and Delenn seated at the head table. Both had stood up. Guards had immediately started moving toward him. Sheridan called out, "It's okay! He's a friend!" The Minbari halted and looked over. At Delenn's nod, they retreated to their posts.

"Hello, Harry Potter. Welcome back," Sheridan said.

"Thank you." He looked at the man and said, "How long have I been gone? While your wife looks lovely as ever – you look old, dude." Harry's humour was evident.

"Just the ten years you said – well, almost ten." He looked out at the Council. "With nothing urgent on the agenda, I would request a recess until tomorrow so that I can handle this visiting dignitary."

There were looks around the room but most looked agreeable. The representatives of the alliance all quickly retreated, though a number looked curious.

Harry walked up to the head table. "I guess we'll be losing our advisor now?" Sheridan asked.

"If you mean Padme, yeah. It's time to take them home."

Delenn and John looked at each other with resignation. They had known this day was coming.

The group withdrew to their quarters. There they found Padme and Anakin watching over and playing with four children.

Anakin looked up at those coming in. His eyes widened. "Harry Potter."

"Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin stood. "Welcome back. You know Padme. I'd like to introduce my children, Luke and Leia Skywalker, as well as their friends, David Sheridan and Anastasia, or Anna, Cole."

The four children looked at him with wide eyes. "Hello, children. I am Harry Potter, an old friend of all of your parents."

The girl who looked like a young Susan Ivanova said, "You've come to take our friends away."

Delenn immediately tried to interrupt but Harry put up his hand. He hunkered down. "In a way, that's true. And I'm sorry." The girl's tears started falling. "While it seems like the end of the world in a way, it's necessary. These two have a destiny in the place their parents come from. While it's true that you will probably never see them again, I am certain that neither of them will ever forget one of their first and best friends – one who is, to them, like a sister."

Anna looked over at Luke and Leia. Luke looked a bit stoic but Leia was crying too. Both nodded in agreement with what Harry said. David was also looking stoic. The four children fell against each other in a group hug. At that, even the boys had tears in their eyes.

Harry looked over at the four parents in the room. All showed some sorrow. Harry sighed. This was the hard part of having done this.

When the children had settled down, Harry said, "I'm not sure how long before we leave. I am certain that there will be at least one night before we do. You should have a sleep over tonight – one more night of togetherness to cement the others in your hearts."

The children looked hopefully at the parents. John sighed. "We'll have to check with Susan, but I'm sure she'll approve."

At that, the children cheered up. Children were quite resilient.

* * *

It actually took three days. Ahsoka had been on patrol with her fellow Rangers and she had to be brought back. In the mean time, Harry had met up with Susan again, who had been with the Rangers on his previous visit. She had thanked him for his nudge regarding Marcus.

Anakin had been preparing for the time they would leave. He asked Harry if he would help transport a few more things than they had come with. Harry asked what else Anakin wanted to bring. Anakin smirked.

In a large area that had been set aside for Anakin, Harry was astonished to find quite a bit of things. Four brand new Thunderbolt starfuries were located in the storage area. "Why those?"

Anakin replied, "Unless you are traveling long distances, they are far superior to anything we have in the Republic. Their ability to turn in an instant, allowing a vector in what the Republic would consider impossible directions, makes them valuable. As the pilot is, in effect, in the face, it also allows a much more complete view of the battle one is involved in. For a Jedi, who flies with instinct as directed by the Force in addition to their training, they are superb. I also am bringing plans for their manufacture back with us. We traded our tech which creates artificial gravity for it."

Harry shrugged. It's not like there were weight restrictions. Curious, he asked, "What other tech are you leaving?"

Anakin replied, "We gave the Alliance plans for shield generators – something they didn't have at all. The sale of the tech has allowed the Alliance to reduce the need for funding from the various governments involved with the Alliance. Also, we handed over the tech for making droids as well as a copy of the programming of our droids. In exchange, we have the combined medical technology of the Alliance worlds. Some of our tech is far advanced, but the tech here regarding pregnancy as well as the ability to create synthetic blood for almost any race are things that we don't necessarily have at home. For such a short history of development compared to the Republic, some of the tech these people have is amazing."

Harry nodded. "It seems that there are a very large number of ways of doing things. I've run into different tech paths in different universes." He paused and considered. "If the Jedi Council accepts, I'll provide a working model of a scanning resolver which is thousands of times more powerful than what your people seem to have. They can use this as a way to decrease the need to be funded by the Republic. I've always thought that Government involvement in things like the Jedi Order is counterproductive. The Government seems to feel they can direct how such a group teaches their members which is counter-productive to personal growth."

Anakin considered that for a long moment. "You might be right about that." The two left Anakin's storage to return to his personal quarters. As the two walked together, Anakin asked, "What limits do you have in helping those you involve yourself with?"

Harry considered that. "None really. As a God, however, I find that my decisions regarding involvement are in some ways curtailed. If I, as a God, solved all the problems without involving the Mortals, then the chance for those Mortals present and involved to grow is curtailed. So I work best when I am directly asked. If asked properly, I am – in effect – operating as the agent for those I help. Someone who is too blind to see what they need would be unlikely to learn if I assisted them with problems. I prefer to teach, actually."

"So. Asked properly. Is there some arcane ritual involved? Prayer? Sacrifice of a small animal?" Anakin's tone showed some amusement.

Harry laughed. "No – that's just show. A polite request will usually do."

"When we go back, I'll need help containing Palpatine and locating the evidence to ensure we are not treated like traitors for taking him out. So I'll need personal access codes and thing like that."

"Well, you can bow seven times, twirl yourself around for fifteen minutes, beat your chest ritually, and say a long winded prayer."

Anakin asked, "So that's what it takes to get help?"

Harry chuckled, "No, I'll help anyway. I just want to see you make a fool of yourself."

Anakin gave Harry the stink-eye and Harry just grinned at him.

When he had the chance, Harry had scanned John Sheridan. He noted the accelerated aging – John Sheridan was in effect growing older three times faster than he should have been. Harry heard the explanation of what happened and considered it. He traveled to Universe A1 (First Interdimensional Savings and Trust) and bought many doses of an anti-aging potion and a container to keep the ones not in use in stasis until needed.

He said to Sheridan as he handed these over, "I can't extend your life to what it should have been – I'm a God but this isn't one of my areas. Take one of these every year – there are forty of them. These are, however, almost perfect for what is happening. Most people who would have a temporary effect, but for you each dose will last much longer due to what is aging you. I can't give you back the entire sixty or seventy years you should have lived beyond what happened. I can double your currently expected lifespan – no more. But that will make it around forty years instead of twenty. And you will remain hale until the end."

With that, Delenn (who had been there and witnessing) gave him a fierce hug. She would have given much for what was given so freely: Extra time with her husband.

Soon, the group was gathered: The original four visitors and the two children, along with Harry. All of their belongings were shrunken in a trunk in Harry's pocket.

There were numerous people hugging goodbye – the children hugged the other children as well as the adults they were leaving or who were leaving. Padme hugged the other children as well as John, Susan, Marcus and Delenn. Anakin shook hands with John and Marcus and hugged everyone else. Ahsoka hugged the children and Delenn and Susan.

When Ahsoka made to hug Harry, he was confused. His eyes widened as she seemed to brush herself against him suggestively. "Why the hug? You are coming with me."

Ahsoka grinned. "I've learned to embrace my sexuality. I just wanted to see if I got a response."

Padme blushed a bit, Anakin rolled his eyes, and Susan, who witnessed the exchange, laughed.

Harry grinned back. "I don't know. You're a whole lot of woman – you might be too much for me to handle."

Ahsoka said, "I'm not worried."

Harry chuckled.

Finally, they were ready.

Harry first travelled to Padme's personal quarters to drop her off as well as the two kids. It would be funny when the explanation of where they came from was given to those around her, but Harry would likely miss much of that.

Soon, the two Jedi were ready and Harry concentrated. Next stop: The Jedi Council


	14. SWB5 Pt4: The Return

Part 4: The Return

The Jedi Council was gathered two hours after the disappearance of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, former Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and the stranger Harry Potter.

There was a certain tension in the room, although where it was coming from wasn't obvious.

Yoda seemed to be the calmest of all. "Felt the return presence of Knight Skywalker did I. Be here they will."

And suddenly, before them, the people in question appeared in a bright blue light.

The stranger bowed. "As promised, two hours. Hello, Jedi Council."

The Council stared at those they had previously known. Ahsoka Tano had formerly been a young woman, adult but not yet fully matured. Now, she stood in a strange set of robes, and it was obvious that she was now fully mature. She also carried herself with a rock-solid certainty that the former Padawan had never held.

The formerly brash and excitable Anakin Skywalker had also changed. Where he had been a skinny man with a certain reckless energy to him, the current version was more broadly-shouldered, calm, with an almost serene look upon his face.

The Council was shocked.

Anakin spoke. "While I believe that a debriefing is necessary and discussions as to what has occurred, there is a matter that must be taken care of first." He turned toward Harry. "Did you bring it as I asked?"

Harry nodded. He pulled from his pocket one vial of anti-aging potion and handed it over. Anakin downed it. The room was shocked when he took on the appeared he had two hours earlier. He spoke to the council. "Before I can fully debrief, the Force calls me to deal with a certain issue. Harry, Ahsoka, and I will leave. We came here due to Harry's promise but will have to report once the other matter is taken care of."

Several Council members started to protest but Yoda motioned them to be quiet. "The Force directs you." Yoda could feel the Force pushing on Anakin. Anakin nodded. "Then do as it directs. We will be waiting when you return."

Anakin quickly left, Ahsoka and Harry following.

The three left for the Senate building. As luck would have it, the Senate was about to let out. Harry and Ahsoka were sent by Anakin to the Supreme Chancellor's office. Harry would use his skills to enter and Ahsoka would use Harry's insight and the training she received with the rangers to find the Chancellor's hidden records.

Anakin would delay and detain Palpatine. The Rangers had taught Anakin control beyond his wildest imagination. Concentrating, Anakin began to exude the same energy that he had before his maturity.

Palpatine quickly left the chambers he had been in. He needed to get to his office. However, as he traveled, he met the pawn he found most valuable: Anakin Skywalker. "Knight Skywalker! This is a pleasant surprise. I was worried after our last meeting, what with what happened to your Padawan."

Anakin motioned that aside. "You were doing your job. I am more … concerned about the Council and their unwillingness to do the proper thing. But I have found something that I need to speak to you of. If I brought it to the Council, they would claim I was imagining things."

Palpatine felt a spike of triumph. He has long wanted to bring Skywalker under his control. That the Jedi came to him before his superiors meant that he was that much closer. "Oh? Would you like to take this to my office?"

Anakin looked around nervously. "Is there someplace that is more private? Not being watched?"

Palpatine was intrigued. He motioned for Anakin to follow him to an empty meeting room.

After they walked in (ensuring no one noticed them outside of the Chancellor's guard who knew Anakin and trusted him), Anakin looked around. "I'd like to scan for any listening devices."

Palpatine motioned Anakin to proceed and Anakin took a scanner he had from his supplies and motioned it around the perimeter and near the door. Anakin nodded in Satisfaction.

Satisfied that there were no bugs, Anakin smiled. He then pulled out a device and placed it on the table.

Palpatine got exactly 10 milliseconds of a sense of great danger (Anakin had learned excellent control during his time as a Ranger) before the "device" opened up and four small stones jumped to the four corners.

As Palpatine moved to stand up from the chair he had sat in when Anakin was scanning, Anakin spoke the code word which activated the wards.

Through some time he spent with Harry while waiting for Ahsoka, the two had come up with this Ward scheme using four anchor stones and one ward stone. It suppressed all magic within the confines – and all Force abilities.

Anakin, being a Ranger, could operate without the Force – he had practiced on withdrawing his sense until he operated as no more than a normal man.

For Palpatine, who had so much of his Dark efforts running on a sort of "Automatic" setting, being so suddenly cut off was actually disorienting. He fell back into the chair. "What did you do?"

Anakin moved to Palpatine and immediately put on the Force-inhibiting cuffs. "I put up a ward which cuts off Force abilities. I really needed you to be contained while Ahsoka broke into your personal computers and found the records needed to prove that you are the entire force behind this whole War." Anakin looked at Palpatine calmly.

Palpatine called out, "GUARDS!" He was shocked when nothing happened. He looked at Anakin.

"Oh, sorry. The Ward stones I put up also make this room and what's happening quite uninteresting to anyone outside. I imagine that anyone wondering what is going on is deciding right now that it's nothing they need to worry about. That, added to the silencing charm, and we can be here for as long as needed." Anakin's tone of regret was obviously fake.

"My boy, I don't know what lies you've been told, but you are making a big mistake."

Anakin sighed. "Damn. Now I owe Ahsoka ten credits. After hearing about the man who came with me and his former teacher, she predicted that 'My boy' would be one of the first things out of your mouth." He shook his head. "Manipulators are all the same, apparently."

Anakin then pulled out a device from his other pocket. This was a something from Babylon 5. It was discarded after the Telepath war, of which he has some small part, but the formula was still on hand. It was the cocktail which suppressed telepathy.

Anakin had allowed it to be tested on him. While it did not suppress all Force abilties, it did suppress the ability to extend one's mind out to sense what was happening or to control those with weaker wills. The dose he administered would last several days.

With that Anakin retreated to a chair opposite where Palpatine was sitting.

For the next two hours, Palpatine tried numerous things to convince Anakin to let him go, he tried to escape, he tried faking a need to relieve himself. Anakin refused to allow him to move around and refused to listen to what he said. Anakin also informed him that if he messed himself that it was an acceptable alternative to being given freedom.

In Palpatine's office, Ahsoka Tano also deployed the ward stones they had gotten from Harry. Ahsoka quickly accessed the system. With Harry's spouting out locations and passwords, all of the secret comminques that Palpatine had sent out to the Separatist leaders and the Sith apprentices that Palpatine had.

Having accessed it and ensuring that the most incriminating pieces were present, Ahsoka quickly sent copies off to every member of the Galactic Senate as well as the Jedi Order. She also leaked some to the news outlets – not all of it, but enough that the news services wouldn't ignore it.

While Ahsoka was doing this, Harry was inspecting every inch of the chambers. He wanted to ensure there was nothing imbued with the Dark side of the Force or Dark magic contained within the office.

He was successful in locating a few relics from the Sith Empire. Pulling out a bag that would hold whatever you put into it and would shield it, Harry dropped these items into the bag.

The dank, dark feeling that Harry had been feeling immediately dissipated. Harry grinned.

Harry and Ahsoka then sat back and monitored the news feeds. They were not disappointed.

It took less than thirty minutes for the first report to hit the news feeds. After the first one, others quickly followed until all the news feeds had the information out to too many sources for it to be suppressed.

Harry was amazed that it took another two and half hours before a contingent of Jedi Masters and Republic troops came to arrest the Chancellor. The Senate had met and immediately revoked Palpatine's position as Supreme Chancellor.

That was what Harry had been waiting for.

"Well, Gentlemen, if you want to arrest Palpatine, you have to go to where Anakin Skywalker has detained him," Harry said to the Jedi and troops.

They were confused. Harry and Ahsoka quickly moved to the room. He turned to the Clone troopers. "You know that Palpatine is no longer Supreme Chancellor, correct?"

The troopers nodded.

"Then any attempt for him to enact orders that are contained within your downloaded programming regarding the Supreme Chancellor are not valid. Correct?"

The troopers nodded again.

"Then, even if he orders Order 66, it will be invalid."

The troopers nodded a third time.

"Cool. Let's arrest us a criminal." Harry opened the door to the room. Anakin was sitting calmly at the table across from a livid old man.

"What took so long?"

"Ensuring that he is no longer Chancellor. He can't order the troopers to enact Order 66 or any other hidden order." With that statement, Palpatine's eyes widened and, for the first time, he looked worried. "There he is. As he is a Sith, perhaps you can turn him over to the Jedi Order as given in Republic law."

With that the troopers and the Jedi with them left with Palpatine to travel to the Jedi temple.

Things took a couple days to settle down and steps were taken by Jedi in the field to use the Sith's communication codes to add confusion to the separatists for the short time between Palpatine being arrested and the information being widely distributed. Anakin himself (with Harry's help) mimicked Palpatine to Count Dooku. "Palpatine" had told Dooku that he had minimized his Force presence to hide as there were indications he was being tracked down.

Needless to say, it was a crazy time for the next few days. While there was some denial on the part of many who profited from Palpatine's placement, the vast majority of the public and the Senate were quite convinced of Palpatine's guilt.

As a Sith Lord, it required several Jedi Masters to keep him contained. The Senate tried him on the evidence found and he was found guilty. The meeting between Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Council was delayed.

Harry himself bounced around, learning about this universe. He also visited Luke and Leia. Padme had a necklace which glamoured her to look younger until the truth could come out. The two kids, being unknown, couldn't go out so they were a little bored. Padme had them learning things from a computer. Anakin had a chance to visit a couple of times.

Finally, the "Big Reveal" was going to happen. Anakin was almost giddy, though he settled himself down.

And so, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Harry were standing in front of the Council.

Yoda looked at them. He had been having difficulty reading Anakin in recent days. He had long been aware of the almost frenetic nature of Anakin within the Force. He always had a certain brilliance a shining beacon.. Yoda had long been cautious because there was also a certain passion also.

Now, however. Now it was quite different. There was a certain serenity that Anakin displayed within the Force – a calmness that had never been associated with his Force signature.

Ahsoka had always been similar. Ahsoka was not serene though. Ahsoka was calm – but dispassionate in her actions. When she was called as witness, she testified with clarity and succinctness all at once. When Tarkin had tried to rattle her, he had been shocked at the complete lack of reaction that Ashoka Tano displayed. Nothing he said or implied caused the least spike of emotion. This was not the Ahsoka that had been just a few days earlier.

Harry was alternately a beacon and a blankness. None could read anything but they could sense him – when Harry desired it.

Yoda finally asked Ahsoka "Return to the Jedi will you?"

Ahsoka looked calmly at the Council and replied, "No."

"Why?" Yoda asked.

Ahsoka considered that. "I was betrayed. And while there might have been valid political reasons for me to be offered up as a sacrifice to Palpatine's manipulations, it still stands that if there can be no trust, there can be no community. And so I do as I must, and withdraw."

"Ask I do, what will be your path?"

With complete calmness Ahsoka replied, "It is interesting that in the time I was gone I became a member of a group called, in the original language, Anla'shok. It means "Application of Force." The Council members had a few widen their eyes at that. "I was hesitant. I was told, when I joined that my safety could not be guaranteed. The one who led the Rangers made one guarantee – and in that she provided."

"Guarantee what did she?" Yoda asked curiously.

"Purpose." Ahsoka smiled serenely and said, "I am a Ranger. We walk in the Dark places that no others will enter. We stand on the Bridge and none may pass. We live for the One. We die for the One. In Valen's name."

The Council looked alarmed. "Who or what is this 'Valen'?" asked Mace Windu.

"He was a spiritual and war leader who created the order when the galaxy we visited was fighting a race steeped in the Dark. When the leaders of the people, when the castes themselves, refused to work with him to defeat this Dark race, he gathered those of the Warrior caste, and even some from the Religius and Workers castes among them, and he taught them war. He taught them control. He taught them victory. He became the most revered figure in the culture he was in. At later times, when the Dark came forth again, they opened their doors to their spiritual brothers, the Humans of Earth, and the foretold form of the Rangers occurred. And when the Dark race, these Lords of Chaos, were defeated again, and forced to leave the galaxy along with the Lords of Order, the remaining younger races came together. And the Rangers, these Anla'shok, opened their doors to all races. And while there are none here, I feel that application of what I learned will help me to improve things for those who live here."

"Which life – whose life – would you improve?" Yoda asked.

"Anyone I can help," Ahsoka shrugged.

"But Protect the Republic do the Jedi!" Yoda said.

Another Councilor added, "How could there be anything more important than that?"

Ahsoka could only look at that as though sympathetic toward their innate shortcomings – as the the Jedi were crippled and worthy of pity. The Council was actually spooked at this.

Obi-wan Kenobi looked at Anakin, "What happened in that other Galaxy?"

Anakin considered how to answer that. "I found that, in my opinion, our Order is – at its most basic – flawed." Anakin calmly waited for the reaction.

And a reaction there was. Some even showed signs of, "Ah, Ah!" He admonished a couple of Councilors. "What are we always taught? Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, leads to the Dark side." The angry council members calmed themselves. Now Anakin looked at them with some pity. He addressed the whole council again. "And of course I just manipulated you."

At that the Council looked at him with surprise.

"This is what I was talking about. I just attacked the entire basis of all of our lives. It would be – to anyone other than the Jedi – fairly normal for that to induce fear, antagonism, anger. Some here felt anger – yet did anyone here feel any pull from the Dark side?"

"Controlled the anger they did. Prevented themselves from being caught in it."

"Still," Anakin said, "it was there. And it was natural. What are we taught is the Force? What is the Force?"

One of the councilors said, "The Force is what gives the Jedi his power, it is the energy which surrounds all living things, which binds the galaxy together."

Anakin nodded. "Yes. 'Binds the galaxy together.' Interesting. If we are to study the Force, use the Force, experience the Force, and the Force is what binds everything together, than why are we forbidden from personal attachments to others? Is that not a product of this 'binding together'?"

Shaak-Ti protested. "Personal attachment leads to jealousy, it leads to greed. It blinds us to the Force by distracting us, and can lead us to the Dark side."

Anakin shouted, "There! That is what I speak of." He sighed. "It 'might' lead to the Dark side."

"Many instances in History, in the Jedi Records, are there for this wisdom," Yoda said.

"I am certain that is true. But here is the fallacy of that argument." Anakin calmly said. He paused to word this. "Consider a primitive society, one just learning to forge metal implements to kill and cut their food. One – or even a group – of these peoples look at their new metal knives and decide that these can be useful in attacking the others of their people, of controlling them, instilling fear. And so the leaders of the people decide, 'Metal tools can be used for evil. Therefore, Metal tools are evil. Therefore we must all return to Bone and Stone knives.' You've taken specific circumstances, limited in their existence, and therefore vilified something which is – after all – a very useful thing in such a society."

Some started protesting the analogy, but Yoda motioned the rest to silence.

"And Personal Attachments – what do you think?"

"A wise Narn – a race from the Galaxy I visited – gave the best argument for attachment.. His people were defeated and enslaved by another race. He had long fought against these people using whatever methods. But they were losing this insurgency. But he eventually learned a new lesson. He said: 'To save our people, we must sacrifice our people. We must sacrifice ourselves, our pride, our vengeance. Be willing to die by the thousands. By the millions – for one another. The more we fight for ourselves, the more we lose ourselves. We are linked. Our fate is like an image caught in a mirror. If we deny the other, we deny ourselves. We will cease to exist.' Now, he was talking about a particular war to a particular people who were feeling a lot of vengeful thoughts. But it was only when he was willing to eschew the vague concept of justice against the oppressor and to connect with the others – not just of his own people but of all sentients who were threatened by the war that was being waged – only then did he truly start living. Only then could victory and peace become possible." Anakin said, "You are all aware that to many within and without the Order, my actions in the War were celebrated. I was called, 'The Hero without Fear.' What is it that allowed me to do this?"

"Your training, obviously," Obi-wan replied.

Anakin laughed. "I was and am trained just as any other. I am not special in that regard. What else about me is different?"

The Council members considered that. Another volunteered, "Your unusually high midchlorian count."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "The Grand Master's levels are, to be completely fair, fairly close to my own. Perhaps ten percent lower – no more. Yes, it allows me a greater connection – if I can concentrate. A larger count actually means I need more guidance to control it than most. This is not something that, in the long run, makes a huge difference."

Mace Windu asked, "And so what makes you different?"

Anakin pulled out a "link" that he and Padme had brought from the other Galaxy. These – plus a few others they had – could be networked without exterior amplification as long as those using them were within ten miles. It was something that Anakin wanted to introduce to the Jedi. Anakin tapped the link. "This is Anakin."

A woman's voice could be heard. "Go."

"It's time."

"Roger and out."

The room looked curious. "What is this?"

"A personal communications device tied in with a few others. It will work within a certain area without external networks and worldwide if controlled by a central computer – as long as one is on an approved frequency. It's something I brought back. We have someone else – or someones else – coming. If we could wait ten minutes."

The Council approved that. Harry took a miniature platter out and expanded it. It contained tea and scones. Harry invited anyone who could eat them to have some.

Within about ten minutes, Anakins link chirped. He answered, "This is Anni – Go."

"We're outside."

"Wait a moment. I'll signal you."

The Council regathered and Anakin sent the signal. Into the chambers walked a woman and two children. It took a moment but soon some gasped.

Anakin grinned. "Yes. Meet my reasons for being: Padme Amidala Skywalker, my wife, and my two children, Luke and Leia."

The two children were a bit nervous but mostly calm. Padme was smiling. "Finally! I was getting really tired of hiding that." She pulled off her necklace and suddenly appeared a few years more matured, but still young and beautiful.

Harry conjured a loveseat on the other side of the room. "Get it yourselves, brats."

Luke and Leia rolled their eyes and turned toward each other. They slapped their fists in their hands twice and then moved their fingers out in different configurations. The boy had a fist and the girl had two fingers out. The boy crowed. "Ha! Take that."

The girl motioned the boy to get one with it and with a casual wave of his hand, the loveseat lifted itself and moved to a position near them. The two jumped onto each side with a grin and Padma sat wit a certain grace which the children lacked.

Some councilors were standing in outrage – and shock. There were immediate cries of protest to the connections and surprise at the casual power of the boy. Anakin put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. The sudden sound shocked the room into silence. "Hey – no need for that. If we don't resolve this, I am perfectly willing to leave the Jedi Order and take my wife and children with me. So keep your shorts on. If this isn't resolved to my satisfaction – it will all be resolved soon and you won't have to deal with my 'rebelliousness' anymore." Anakin's tone had amusement.

The Councilors all sat down in shock with the casual statement. No Jedi had every so casually volunteered to leave. It just was inconceivable. Being kicked out was a punishment and Anakin treated like it was an option like any other – no reason for hurt or pain.

Yoda and Obi-Wan were the quietest. These two had mostly just observed without commenting. Finally Obi-wan asked, "What did you learn, Anakin?"

"Control. Purpose. Serenity. The use of terror. The use of pain. The use of joy. And so much more."

Yoda said, "The use of Terror, you say. But the Dark side is that not? Does not using Terror the Dark side lead to?"

Anakin immediately said, "No. Not at all."

"Counter to millennia of wisdom are your statements."

"It is not terror that leads to the Dark side. It is the inability of the Jedi to _face_ terror that is the problem. We try so hard to keep our Padawans from anger, from fear, from hate, that we actually harm them. The feeling of emotion can, of course, lead someone astray. But the people who are most led astray are those that feel these things that they were never prepared to confront in themselves – and to defeat. The Rangers understood that fear and terror existed. And so they teach their people how to operate _despite_ these feelings." Anakin paused. "In other words, when we tell our Padawans to not feel these perfectly normal emotions, we cut them off from operating when they become overwhelming. In other words – what the average sentient learns as they move through from childhood to being an adult."

Anakin turned to his kids. "Children. These are the Jedi Council, the leaders of the Jedi Order." The two children waved cheerfully. "What would say if I said that you had to suppress the connections you formed with Anna and David?"

Luke and Leia looked appalled. "No!" said Luke. "They were our brother and sister."

"But if I told you you could control the Force better if you refused to become connected."

Leia said, "But that's just silly. When we were learning to control the Force, our connection was always better when we were learning to protect them instead of someone or something else. The connection made it easier."

"But what about when they made you said? Aren't you sad having left them?"

Leia let a few tears fall. "Of course we're sad, dad."

Luke nodded. "That's normal. You lose someone you're close to. But you learn to feel it – and then let it go."

"But what about the Dark side? Won't you feel the Dark side better if you feel grief and fear?"

Leia and Luke rolled their eyes. "Duh! It's always there. It calls all the time. You just have to lock it out. Ignore it."

Liea nodded at her brother's statement. "The Dark side is just wrong. It's going to always try to control you. If you refuse to look at it, that's just you being afraid. If you let the bad emotions win, you can't control them. You can't beat the Dark side."

"Show us what you can do!" Anakin said with a grin.

Luke and Leia looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes. They turned to Harry. "Can you make an area?"

Harry said, "I can enlarge this space or we can move to a training area?"

Yoda stood and led everyone out. The two children were needling each other. Anakin and his party were amused. The Council was just too … surprised to know what to do.

Soon, the two children were facing each other. With a maniac grin, they started fighting without weapons. They casually used the Force to move quicker, jump higher, withstand more hits. At a certain point they nodded and both took out small cylinders. With a casual flick, the Council was surprised to see that the two children now had poles and were fighting with these.

It took twenty minutes, but Luke made a small mistake and Leia disarmed him. When he conceded she reached down and pulled him up. "I'll catch up soon!"

Luke grinned. "Never!"

They turned. "How's that?" Luke asked.

"Good. Now Anakin and Ahsoka."

This demonstration made the children look sloppy and clumsy. Just as the children had, the two started fighting without weapons. At a certain point, they moved to Minbari fighting pikes. And after about ten minutes of that, the two took out their lightsabers.

It was artistry in motion. Even the Council was awed by the difference between what had been their previous skills and their obvious new skills. At a certain point, Ahsoka moved as if to threaten Anakin's family. Anakin responded with even more power and skill and soon overpowered Ahsoka. She sighed and indicated surrender.

The two turned. "And, in either of those demonstrations, did you sense any use of the _Dark_ side?" Anakin asked.

The Council all looked at each other. No one volunteered.

Anakin said, "And there is you personal connections, and the threat to them, that causes people to go Dark." His amused sarcasm was obvious.

Harry felt the call.

He said out loud, "Okay Anakin. It's time for me to go. I don't know the outcome – but good luck."

Anakin nodded. "Next I'm going to teach them about A-R-Ks and the price of living in the temple separated from the average citizens."

Harry nodded. "Good." He turned to Anakin's family. "Good luck kids. I wish you success and long life." And to the Council he said, "I hope that you can learn from what these can teach. Otherwise, I give the Jedi twenty years before something catastrophic happens – as almost happened with Palpatine."

The Council considered that warning. They watched as Harry turned and disappeared into a blue light, phoenix song wafting about.

Owi-wan asked, "What are A-R-Ks?"

Anakin motioned his kids who yelled in unison, "Acts of Random Kindness!"

Anakin shook his head at the obvious confusion to this statement – as though they couldn't grasp such a concept easily. He had much work to do.


	15. Pt1: Scouting things Out

Pt1: Title: Scouting things Out

World: HP (mostly canon)

Period: During the end of Book 4

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, AKA … a whole bunch of other names … looked around the location he had appeared..

He was amused to find a wizard staring at him in shock. "Where am I anyway?"

The man took a moment to come to grips with what he was seeing. He had heard the old stories. Before him was a figure out of myth and legend. Finally though, he gathered himself and answered.

"Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Mr. Traveler sir!" He paused. "I'd like to welcome ya' to this world. I read about you as a kid. You fought a Dark wizard but were betrayed. You tried to fix it but ended up traveling to different worlds." He paused once more and asked, "Are you here to help deal with the rumours about You-Know-Who?"

Curious, Harry asked, "What are the rumours?"

"At Hogwarts they had that tournament. The Prophet has been running the Potter boy down all year, saying he sneaked his way in. At the end, one of the boys in the tournament died and the Potter boy tried to say You-Know-Who had come back. But everyone's callin' him an attention seeking brat." The man shook his head. "I saw the boy a bit a couple summers ago. He was stayin' at the Cauldron for a time but I didn't see no attention seekin'. He seemed quiet when he was about. An' when anyone got all gushy 'bout him he seemed embarrassed an' would disappear. Didn't seem like he was tryin' all that hard to get attention. He's been in my shop, an' I don't seem him lordin' it over everyone. Since I heard the rumours, I been wonderin'."

Harry sighed. "If it's anything like the other worlds I've visited, he isn't lying. The Minister doesn't want it to be true so he's been having the Prophet badmouth him. In my world, it took a year before Vol …" Harry saw the flinch "… _the Dark wizard we're talking about_ ," the man looked relieved, "to make a mistake where people could see him. And then it all went nuts. Had a whole year to make himself stronger. No one was willing to speak up for the boy."

The proprieter of the shop sighed in turn. "That's a damn shame. People seem to forget they been singing the boy's praises for years about how he stopped him years ago. Then that muckraker Skeeter starts spewing her sludge and they all turn against him. It ain't right."

Harry nodded. "I agree. But I've likely been sent here by powers that move me to help out. So hopefully we can start to fix it soon."

"Do you need any help?"

Harry looked at the man who had been present when he arrived.

In so many worlds, Harry was used to seeing and meeting the sheep who just went along with what they were told. People who were too accepting of whatever was said by the Prophet and the Ministry. And to be perfectly honest, he had long ago decided that the average witches and wizards were useless.

Harry, as a result, tended to concentrate on the people that he had loved when he was in his own world. The people that had made a difference to him, even if his world eventually went teats up.

To be suddenly confronted with one of these average wizards who didn't just buy the bullshite spewed was … it was hopeful. He suddenly felt much better about the time he spent doing what he did.

He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Jebediah P Wiseacre, at your service. This is me' shop."

Harry looked at where he arrived. Before him was a display which caught his attention. "How much for one of these?"

Jedediah looked at it and said, "Well, normally I'd be selling these for 18 Galleons and the supplies for 10 Galleons more. But you can have what you need free. I'd like to think I'm doing my part to help take down you-know-who."

Harry considered that. "What's the date?"

"28 June 1995. Gearing up for the July/August boost during the break from Hogwarts. It gets in on the 30th."

Harry nodded. "I think I'll come back for that." He paused. "Do customers ever send house elves to pick things up for them?"

The man chuckled. "My customers who have house elves avoid spending time around average wizards as much as possible. Save those bringing their children for Hogwarts items, most of them use house elves when they need something from me."

Harry nodded. "Good news is – not much is going to go bad this summer because the Dark bastard is laying low. So I'll be sending a house elf to buy a few things – and I'll pay standard rates. Except for that," he pointed toward the item they had been discussing, "which I will accept in the spirit it was offered. When I'm done with it, I'll give it to Harry Potter and let him know it's a gift from Wiseacre's to make up a bit for the idiots who are buying the things the Ministry is spewing. What do you say?"

Wiseacre nodded cheerfully. "That's a fair deal and I thank you for lettin' me do my bit, even if it's a small thing in the grand scheme of things."

Harry's face took on a mischievous grin. "It won't be a small thing. I plan to …."

Wiseacre's eyebrows rose bit by bit as Harry told the man what he would do with the gift he was being offered. When Harry was done, Wiseacre let out a loud laugh. "That's going to kick over a few anthills."

Harry shrugged. "They need kicking over. Until things quiet down, I won't let anyone know your part save a quiet word to Harry. You can do your part to help bring down the Dark idiot too. Interested?"

Wiseacre nodded. "I prefer Muggleborns do just as well as everyone else. Their money spends just as good with me as any purebloods. Less customers means less profit. What can I do?"

"Keep an eye open. If you see unusual purchasing of things that might be … questionable or indicative of a major move by those who might be less than accepting of every witch and wizard, you could always message Albus Dumbledore. He's the one who's would be correlating the information on what exactly is going on."

Wiseacre considered that. "While I don't like spying on my customers, it doesn't hurt to keep an eye out. I'll think about it."

"Up to you. Just don't inundate him. Just if something seems urgent or you can make reports at a specified interval."

Wiseacre nodded. "What is the name of the house elf you'll be sending?"

Harry grinned again. "Don't freak out because he used to work for someone else – Harry Potter freed him by tricking his former master. But the elf's name is Dobby."

Wiseacre's eyes widened as the Traveler disappeared from his shop. He knew that name – and wondered how the Boy Who Lived had tricked _that_ wizard into freeing his house elf.

* * *

Harry arrived at the location he had targeted: VIP Arrivals, Gringotts Bank.

The guards who had been quite bored (even if not obvious) were suddenly much more alert. Just as one was about to snarl at the figure that appeared, he felt the nature of the visitor and withheld.

Harry greeted the guards and asked to see the bank manager. He was conveyed pretty quickly.

As he had started doing in a few universes, he set up the portal to 1st Interdimensional and, after having retrieved some Galleons for conversion, he left them to work out the details.

1st Interdimensional had started having an information packet ready for each universe that Marak Ilumian contacted them through. It had been a source of much profit as they built up trade in ideas and raw materials to build things.

Once Harry had access to funds, he thought about what he wanted to do. He wasn't going to just fix things here. He would help the local get things done, but he was going to ruin the summer for a few people in Magical Britain.

First step: How bad are the Dursleys here?

Harry had discovered from traveling from dimension to dimension that the Dursleys varied between someone neglectful to downright abusive and murderous bastards. It was a crapshoot as to what he would find in any given world.

He knew objectively that there were good versions of the Dursleys out there. He also knew that he had run into few of them (that he hadn't fixed things for). He decided it was likely that worlds containing a truly good set of foster parents wouldn't need his intervention: A good set of Dursleys would have taught Harry the values needed and given him the stability and sense of self that he himself had lacked in his own youth.

And so, before he left Gringotts, he asked a question of the Potter Accounts manager. "Question: Have the Potter accounts been paying for any care for those raising Harry Potter?"

The Manager looked through the large ledgers. "No. I can find no record of any payments made from the Potter records for current care. The Potters paid for seven years at Hogwarts shortly after their son's birth, as is common for those families who have the funds to do so. Other than this, there have been no expenditures for his care." The Manager sat back. "Without a will or directions from an acceptable gaurdian, there has been no method available for Gringotts to disperse funds."

Harry sighed. Great a world where there was no will filed with Gringotts. "Are wills probated through the Ministry or through Gringotts in this world?"

"Each customer has their own methods. Some families probate through Gringotts. Others probate through the Ministry. Without such a will, we follow the laws of primogeniture. Mr. Harry Potter inherited the wealth of the family. He was given access when his key was presented with him when he began Hogwarts."

"And how much has been spent since that time?"

"There have been withdrawals each summer. The largest was in 1991, 31 July to be precise." Harry was secretly relieved. This meant that this was not a world where Molly Weasley nee Prewitt had sticky fingers.

"What funds does Harry Potter have access to and are these all of the funds available to the Potter family?" Harry remembered his own world where he had multiple vaults. But in other worlds the Potters had a single vault. But even in those worlds, "mounds of gold, columns of silver, and heaps of bronze" always translated into at least 200,000 Galleons – a significant number even if not the "treasure of Croesus".

It was a sign of respect that the Manager answered such questions – and the knowledge that this was an alternate version of the Potter boy. Regardless of divinity, Gringotts had strict policies.

"All vaults of deceased family members have been concentrated into Vault 687. The vaults have a ledger attached to them." He reviewed the records. "There is a family trust – this cannot be accessed until the Head of House is 25 years of age." The Manager finished a calculation. "Harry Potter has immediate access to 767,000 Galleons with of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Some of this was deeded to him personally by witches and wizards that passed without children but who lost family members to Voldemort's first rise."

Harry snorted. "Call him Riddle. Voldemort is a name he picked himself. Acknowledging it is giving him more credit than I think he deserves."

"Riddle. I am not aware of any account with that name," the Manager said with some curiosity.

"He didn't … or doesn't … have an account here. His uses his followers' wealth. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, bastard descendant of the Gaunt family by their last daughter, Merope, and a local Muggle she ensnared with a love potion, Tom Riddle. Her mother died in childbirth, her treasures sold to Borgins and Burke for a few Galleons to feed herself, and Riddle returned when the potion wore off. Riddle Junior paid his Muggle relatives back by killing them when he was a teenager."

The Manager had a look of distaste. "The Gaunt family long ago stopped using Gringotts services. We were not unhappy to see them leave."

"Yeah. Tom was always a bit jealous of those with Gringotts vaults. It's one reason why he had his follower place the stolen goblet that he enchanted to hold a piece of his soul in her vault." Harry sat back and watched to see the reaction.

The Manager had frozen at Harry's comment. After a long moment he ground out a question. "You have knowledge of an abomination within Gringotts' vaults and you didn't report it?"

Harry acted with some small surprise even as he exulted a bit inside. "I'm sorry. In my own world I had to take extreme steps to try to get that item. The local goblins didn't much care what the wizards put in their vaults. I made a deal and the goblin who I dealt with betrayed me by reneging on the deal we had made and took the one item I needed to destroy the item before the agreed upon moment."

"What items were in contest?"

"As the Heir of the Head of the Black Family, I was retrieving the Cup of Hufflepuff from Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black's personal vault so that I could destroy it with the Sword of Gryffindor. The Death Eaters were covetous and had taken over the Ministry. Gringotts allowed them to operate freely and allowed the 'Ministry' to enforce their rules. They even killed a few Goblins to make an example of them. We had to sneak in as a result. We were successful. I had figured that I had saved the Goblin's life and he would keep his end of the bargain. But greed won out and he took the Sword and deliberately triggered the enchantments the vault contained so that we would die and no one would know of the bad faith. It made my job of killing Riddle that much harder."

"What was that betrayer's name?" the Manager asked with a certain intensity.

Harry considered that for a moment. "I cannot. Not because I don't know it, but I will not give the name of a Goblin who I don't know is guilty here. I have met other versions of the Goblin in question who were noble and honorable and good. Naming the betrayer would cast undue aspersions against the character of a likely innocent Goblin. I refuse."

"And if Ragnok demanded?" the Manager asked.

"My honor demands I refuse."

The Manager looked at his visitor carefully. In truth, they had no control over that other world – no matter how much the story rankled. He would tell the head of the Bank – but recommend that they leave it alone.

"What was the fate of that Goblin?"

"Using the item stolen, he took over Gringotts when the Dark wizards killed my family and all my friends. Later, I visited the afterlife from that world to say hello to my family. I had summoned the sword for a true heroine in another world who fought demons and demonic vampires who feasted on humans and other demons who were not evil." Harry smirked. "I found out that it had disappeared just as Ragnok the VIII was challenging the dishonorable wretch to a fight. The Betrayer had stopped in surprise – Ragnok did not. The Betrayer quite lost his head."

"And the Betrayer's line?"

"Once again, the son of the Betrayer had run from the vengeful Ragnok the VIII, trying to sew up support among those that had aided him before. His father had gathered the Galleons from my vault and the vaults of all of those who I loved to use as a fund to pay for bribes and gifts to keep the family in power. Just as Ragnok's guards caught up to him – he had found I had looted my own wealth and all that I would have inherited to even another world. The whelp did not last long – and Ragnok made sure that his remaining life, the short time he had it, was … an affliction and burden he would be glad to let go of. The gold I deposited into 1st Interdimensional was what I had retrieved and what funds my good works in other worlds."

"A fitting end." The Account Manager's eyes drew together in thought. "How is it that the Sword of Gryffindor can destroy abominations?"

"During my twelfth year, I had used the sword to defeat Slytherin's basilisk below Hogwarts. It had absorbed the venom and allowed me to kill the Diary that was slipped to the daughter of the Weasley Clan by the head of the Malfoy Family. It, too, had a piece of soul from Riddle. The sword ensured that piece was destroyed. It also destroyed even other piece that Riddle had placed in a ring."

The Manager looked at him in shock. "How many pieces did the creature leave around?"

Harry sighed. "Six deliberately and a seventh accidentally. I've destroyed various versions in various worlds. Almost all are in valuable relics save the teenage Diary I and my alternates usually destroy when we were twelve. Almost all versions of myself have had pieces in their scars which I can easily remove, usually, as my magical signature can create a resonance with the magic of the local version of myself and it was not a piece that was actually locked in by Riddle. It was a shard of soul lost due to the magical backlash of the magics that allowed me and my alternates to survive the Avada Kedavra curse."

The Manager nodded. "And the basilisk. What remains of it? Where was it sold?"

"It is unsold. Killed by Harry Potter, it remains in Slytherin's Chamber below the school. If the local one was like me, he had no interest in revisiting the place where he struggled so against the evil enchantment that Riddle left behind."

"Basilisk meat is a delicacy. It blends the consistency of snake meat with the taste of the chicken that was its parent."

Harry shrugged. "I usually get the local Harry to sell it through Gringotts. Usually he recompenses the victims of the attacks and does some good with the remaining profits. Having just arrived, I've done nothing."

The Manager sat back, his mind working as fast as a cart traveling the tunnels below them. "I would propose an agreement between us."

"Oh?"

"Give me until tomorrow morning to consult with my superiors. I will even have this time marked as gratis for the information you have given. Take no steps regarding the matters we have spoken of and perhaps we can come to … an equitable agreement which would benefit your local counterpart."

Harry considered that. "I can agree to that. I'm going to see what I can do to make his summer residence less of a burden – at least until he is on his own." Harry paused. "Question about local laws: As a participant in the TriWizard Tournament in my own world and in some others, I was legally allowed emancipation because the Tournament required participants to of 17 and older and I was forced to compete. Would that be true here?"

The Account Manager considered that argument. "I think not. While the contestants were told that age 17 was required, I do not believe the magics of the Goblet of Fire that was used requires such. It only requires the best participant of the schools entered. At times that is someone who is not of age. It would require a review of the contracts involved for an accurate ruling to be made."

"I was told it was a magical contract that enforced it. Can an underage Witch or Wizard be forced to follow a contract?"

The Goblin shook his head. "The being who told you it was a Magical Contract was in error. I believe that it qualifies as a Magical Binding. In the past, such bindings have been created between underage Wizards and recognized Masters. In such cases, the Master is responsible for the actions of the apprentice until that apprentice is of age or is released from the binding.. In this case, the TriWizard tournament binds those involved to perform as required by the current format of the tournament. During the tournament, any actions taken to complete the tournament are sacrosanct, but actions outside of this narrow frame are not covered by this immunity. And the tournament completing dissolved the binding. I am sorry – but this is not a basis for legal emancipation – to my knowledge. I will see if a copy of the contract between the legal participants can be reviewed to ensure my interpretation holds as I assume."

Harry sighed. "Well, it was a thought." He paused. "If it is not the contestants that are parties to the contract, who are the parties involved?"

"The Ministries and schools involved."

Harry considered that. "So, on its face, Hogwarts and the Ministry had the legal right to create the binding. But Harry was not a willing participant. So was it a violation of the contract to force Harry Potter's participation?"

"Something to review when the contract is read. But was the person who added the name a legally recognized representative of the school or Ministry?"

"The person who did that was Barty Crouch Junior – now deceased. His father, under Imperious, agreed."

"Who performed the Imperius Curse?"

"Crouch Junior, under orders from Riddle. Probably was also payback for Crouch holding Crouch Junior under the Imperius Curse for several years – since he snuck him out of Azkaban disguised as his wife in order to keep the promise he made to his dying wife."

The Goblin gave a scary grin. "Then the Crouch estates can be considered legally liable and their assets subject to forfeiture to Harry Potter as the injured party – if the entrance to the binding was not done legally. We will place a hold on any claim until we review it."

Harry nodded. "I will return at 10:00 tomorrow morning to negotiate whatever contract you might wish."

Shortly, with his Galleons and Muggle money in hand, he was shown out.

* * *

Harry decided how he would approach this. He finally decided on a clandestine observation. The first thing he did was to create a message. Concentrating, he "felt" for the letter that he was certain that Dumbledore would send to tell the Dursleys when to pick up their ward.

Dumbledore was the meddling sort.

When he had located the moment in space and time, he traveled …

… and found himself in the park in Little Whinging. It was late at night. He could feel Fawkes and sent out a "call" – so to speak.

And so, instead of arriving at Number 4, Fawkes arrived at the location he had been called to. He immediately recognized the nature of his visitor.

"Hello, Fawkes. I've come to this dimension to … tweak things and make them better. First, I'd like to ask you to allow me to ensure a different method of delivery."

Fawkes and Harry spoke and finally Harry had permission. Fawkes traveled with him as he stole into the Postal office and conjured an envelope, stamp, and the markings that the stamp had been voided. He carefully placed this in the proper place for the mail carrier that would deliver the mail.

Harry mentally explained to Fawkes as he did so and the phoenix was satisfied. He quickly flashed off to return to his normal perch.

Harry, having a great deal of Muggle money as well as Wizarding money, just paid for a room at a Muggle hotel. Normally, he would stay at the Leaky Cauldron but he had abused this privilege quite a lot and he had the resources to stay elsewhere. The Wizarding world was out though – he didn't need anyone to know he was around.

With a grin, he "dressed nicely" (conjured a suit) and decided to make his way to the local bar/pub/club. He amused himself flirting with different women but didn't pick any up. He was careful to chat up girls who were just out having fun and not looking for a one night stand – or a longer relationship. That would be unfair.

And so it was that he ended up with a group of five friends, telling jokes and stories, while drinking away. His gentlemanly care made him popular and they (mostly being, each one married) were happy that he seemed to be truthful about not looking for romance. The group was celebrating one of their member's birthdays and had turned it to a girls night out.

Early the next morning, he made his way to Privet Drive (disillusioned) and waited for the mail carrier. Once he saw the letter delivered, he got himself inside and waited for either Petunia or Vernon to find the letter.

He really needed to see and feel the spontaneous emoting to see what he was dealing with.

And so, once Petunia made her way from the kitchen to the mail slot (Vernon was eating), he sat back and watched.


	16. Pt2: A few Changes

Pt2: A few Changes

World: HP (mostly canon)

Period: During the end of Book 4

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, watched as Petunia Dursley looked curiously at the letter she had just received.

Vernon saw her as she walked into the room. "What is it, Pet?"

"This," she lifted the envelope, "is a letter from that … man who runs the school the boy attends."

Vernon's face took on annoyance. And then curiosity. "Is that a normal envelope?"

Petunia nodded. "It is addressed properly and has the correct postage."

Vernon snorted. "One letter out of hundreds we've seen. Trying to make it seem like they are _normal_ and not … freaks." He stood up and looked out the window to make certain no one was close enough to listen. He then turned back and calmed down. "You might as well open it and read it out loud. If we don't read it, they'll probably just send more."

Petunia gingerly retrieved the letter from the envelope. She had a look of distaste at the Wizarding parchment.

 _"Mrs. Dursley,_

 _"It is with great sadness that I report that your nephew, Mr. Potter, was forced by parties who were planning nefarious actions to participate in a tournament held this year at," Petunia paused and had a note of disdain as she read, "Hogwarts. While he performed admirably, at the end of the tournament the plan made by the infiltrator was realized and Harry, along with a fellow student, were captured."_

At that, both Dursleys seemed shocked.

 _"While your nephew managed to free himself and make it back to the school, his fellow student was killed and young Harry witnessed this._

 _"Although he acted with bravery and some luck, he has been feeling rather guilty regarding his own survival over that of his classmate._

 _"I write this to inform you so that you can be aware of circumstances in your dealings with him. He needs to time and space to grieve._

 _"Sincerely, Albus …."_

Petunia scowled. "There are a number of freak names and titles afterwards."

Vernon looked like he was considering things.

Petunia asked, "What should we do?"

Vernon finally said, "Those freaks are probably making it worse by treating him like a nancy boy. I say we treat him the same as always."

Petunia finally nodded. "Yes. Alright. I agree."

"Besides, he wouldn't know what to do if we treated him different anyway. I say not to let it trouble us at all. It's just the freaks killing each other – nothing to do with us."

Harry was both impressed and disappointed. His casual scans showed no interference: Dumbledore hadn't put any compulsions. This was their true personality.

They were not physically abusive. Emotionally? Harry could read the memories of their almost casual dismissal of any injury they had observed on Harry; he could read the deliberate yelling whenever something strange happened; he could observe the almost paranoid delusion that bad things occurring was due to his "freaky" nature.

While he could tell that they had some very small … very, very tiny, really almost infinitesimal … amounts of concern regarding their nephew, their major concern was being normal and staying as far away from … _the freaks_ … as they could. Their decision to treat him the same as every was one part concern … and nineteen parts disdain.

They really were quite pathetic.

With deliberation Harry cast a silencing barrier around the house. He then, with a mental wave, removed the invisibility charm he had placed on himself.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley took one look and … Petunia screamed. Vernon fell back and grabbed his chest.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Doing a quick scan, Harry found that Vernon's heart did, in fact, have an irregularity due to the sudden blood pressure change.

Seeing that it was his fault, Harry cast a quick healing spell that was powered a bit more heavily then necessary.

"You seriously have to lose some weight or the next heart attack will kill you – no one else on Earth is powerful enough to do what I just did to save your life. Considering the fact that you know that there are magic users around, you probably will see something in the future which will cause a similar reaction to what I just did." He turned to Petunia, who was staring between Vernon and Harry. "You, Petunia, seriously need to get control of the way your husband and child eat or you are going to lose them before too long."

Finally, Petunia asked, "Who are you?"

With a smirk Harry answered, "Marak Ilumian. God of Free Will, Travel, and Knowledge."

With that, Petunia grabbed the side of her head and fell down. Quickly scanning her, he found that an aneurism had just burst. "Okay. That's new." Using his magic, he sent another burst of magic to heal that. The next scan showed she was back to normal.

Harry sat down and waited. It took Vernon and Petunia a few minutes to gather themselves. He just watched them casually. Finally they were both sitting facing him.

"Okay. Everyone all calmed down now?" The two decided to wait for something more and so said nothing as they tightly nodded. "Oaky. Let's do this again. You don't need to worry about what I just said. Just think of me as an ultra- powerful … one of _those_."

He smirked. "I know you don't particularly like _those_ people. And – to be perfectly honest – I tend to agree with you. Wizards are, for the most part, entirely lacking in common sense. And the longer they stay around … that _freaky_ stuff … the more common sense they seem to lose. Unfortunately, the more you try to stamp it out the more uncontrolled it gets."

Harry became quite serious then.

"I'm going to tell you about a girl. Back in the 1880s, three non-magical boys attacked a girl who had displayed accidental magic. The girl reacted so badly that her magic went completely wonky to defend herself. It scarred her so badly that she, from then until the end of her life, had to be monitored, especially after she accidentally killed her mother – who she loved – due to the trauma."

Harry looked at Vernon. "Remember Harry's reaction to Marge's vicious taunts about his dead parents, considered heroes in the community they lived in. And you allowed Marge to spew comments about his parents. And you expected him to just take it?"

With that the two looked mildly guilty.

"Now, Harry Potter, your nephew, three days ago, was kidnapped during the tournament he was forced in to. In an attempt to ensure fairness, he shared the winning with his classmate. The two were transported. As his classmate was an 'extra' the leader ordered him killed. Harry was then tied to a tombstone, his blood was taken, and it was used to help create a body for the wizard that killed his parents." Harry paused. "Voldemort has been resurrected and is now active again."

Vernon's face started changing colors. Harry observed him taking a deep breath. Harry casually silenced him.

"Now, before you say something absolutely _stupid_ ," Harry's face was not impressed, "the only thing that keeps this wizard and his followers from coming and killing you are the protections that were created based on Harry living here with his mother's blood – your wife. So, before you start yelling about not wanting him here – remember that. If he doesn't come and live here for at least a month this summer, the protections fall and the evil bastard or his followers will come and kill you. Nod if you understand."

Vernon and Petunia both nodded.

"Now. The absolutely stupid wizard who effectively is running Harry's life is pretty much demanding that Harry be isolated from all of the friends and family that he depends on. As the letter says he 'needs space' – which any non-magical person who has any sense knows is complete bollocks. As I said, the longer someone is around magic, the more stupid, lazy, and foolish they become."

Harry sighed. "So, I am going to help arrange for things to be a bit improved for your nephew this summer. And, to keep it fair, I am going to make things slightly better for you. This summer is going to be the absolute hottest summer in the last fifty years. It's going to be absolutely miserable. And because of this, in addition to helping to get him some mental help, we're going to make your house more comfortable. And because of the Statute of Secrecy, we have to do it in such a way that there is no obvious … freakishness. And also, so as not to burden you, it has to cost pretty much nothing to you."

Vernon, at least, seemed to be calming down. Petunia looked a bit paranoid. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Petunia, relax. It won't be that bad." Harry looked off. "I should tell you that your son is an absolute bastard." Harry rolled his eyes and silenced the two again. "Listen, you fools. If everything went the way it goes in other worlds, your son would be spending this summer beating up younger children around the neighbourhood – until Harry and Dudley are almost killed by a creature sent to shut Harry up. Harry would have saved Dudley's life and it would have opened his eyes to the fact that his actions of the past were less than noble. That won't happen here – if I can stop it. So you're going to have to _get over yourselves_ and finally admit there is something wrong with your son. If you don't and without the wakeup call, Dudley drops out, and gets arrested for the drugs and assaults and he would die in jail." Looking seriously at them one more time. "Seriously."

Harry considered what to say next. "Now. Luckily for Dudley, he has turned some of his fat to muscle this year over an interest in boxing at Smeltings. Unfortunately, it's something to encourage. Your nephew could also use some physical training – he's actually out of practice because he didn't play his sport and Dudley wasn't chasing Harry around the last couple summers playing 'Harry Hunting' – and with the mental trauma he could really stand to work out some of his anxieties."

Harry sighed. He walked over to the phone. He looked over to Vernon and frowned. "I can't believe I'm going to do this for you." He picked up the phone Using his divinely knowledge, he called a number. Vernon was shocked when it wasn't the same voice coming out of his mouth. "Vernon Dursley, Grunnings. Calling Mr. Smidtz."

Harry moved his head as he listened. "Good on-hold music." Suddenly his attention reverted. "Mr. Smittz. I've been thinking about the talks we've been having. It comes to me that we're business men. We don't need to dance around. Final price per unit." Harry rattled off a number. "Now, if you can get your boss to agree to that, I have a 20-year old bottle of Chivas Regal. I'll be calling back in an hour." Harry nodded and hung up the phone.

He picked it up and dialed another number. "Hello. This is Dursley in Sales. I'm working on a deal and will be out of the office."

Harry waved his hand and said, "Don't go out, Vernon. Have a drink. We have almost an hour. Now I'm going to go and get that horrible room cleared out."

Harry made his way upstairs and looked at Harry's – the local Harry's – room. It was quite like he remembered it from his own world. With a casual wave, Harry vanished the furniture in the room. He also vanished the various broken toys and other things that were unneeded. The only thing he kept was the cage which had once contained the parrot that Vernon and Petunia had bought for him – which had then died.

Dudley was completely incompetent or vicious when it came to pets.

Harry put in one spell which allowed an owl to enter a closed window. To any Muggle watching, it wouldn't be interesting enough to notice.

Harry then shaped the cage so that it was unlockable – no need to tempt Vernon into doing anything stupid. He also conjured – permanently – a cover which could be moved to cut off the light during the day so Hedwig could sleep.

Harry then cast a spell on the walls – no sounds would escape the room but Harry could hear sounds coming from outside. There was also a notice-me-not field: Anyone "looking in" (Moody) would find what they expected and look no further..

Harry then went to the closet and created a small area in an expanded space. He put in a light, a small bed, and shelves. He also put in a window which magically allowed light into the window, and then created a shade. He put a small door which opened into the closet.

He checked under the floorboard and saw that there was only a few old, dried out cakes left. He vanished those.

Finally, he called out. "Dobby!"

Suddenly there was a pop in the room and a voice said, "Someone calls Dobby?"

"Me," the Traveler said with a gentle smile.

Dobby whirled around and his eyes widened. "Great One!"

"Hello, Dobby. Recognize this room?"

Dobby looked around. "This be the Great Harry Potter's bedroom!"

Harry nodded. "Want to hire you to take care of Harry while he is at home this summer. Maybe to make food for his Muggle family – but we'll see about that. Today, I would like to ask you to get this room painted and the paint dried before tonight. We'll be moving in new furniture. We want the room to be a pale gold with Gryffindor red as highlights. Windows. Doors. Trim around the doors. Fix the walls too."

He looked around. "How many Galleons do you need?"

Dobby looked around. "4 Galleons."

Harry took out the Galleons and handed them over – with one more. "Also, take care of the small room off the closet?" He hoped Dobby would recognize the nature of the room.

Dobby nodded.

Harry said, "Make sure you aren't seen by the Muggles. And tell no wizards – even the Great Harry Potter – that you are working on his room. It's a surprise. So you'll also have to be seen at Hogwarts. Tell the other elves if they ask that you have a line on some work for the summer."

Dobby nodded and popped out.

Harry made his way back downstairs to find Petunia and Vernon nervously drinking tea. They flinched upon seeing him.

"Oh, relax! It's going to be alright."

He shook his head. Looking at the clock, he knew it was still a few minutes before the call he needed to make.

He moved over to sit down across the two Dursleys. They flinched once more. He gave them the gimlet eye. "Now it's getting ridiculous." Shaking his head he pulled out a packet of pound notes and placed them on the table. Vernon and Petunia both had widened eyes. "Okay. Costs for the final three summers that Harry will have to be here. It covers the cost of food, a couple hundred pounds for clothing – no more hand-me-down – and other expenses. New eyeglasses. If you waste it on Dudley you will experience a curse … a horrible curse. Realize that as I am a god, my curses can't be avoided by mortals."

Vernon finally asked, "If you're actually a god, why are you so concerned about the boy and his freaky friends?"

Harry smirked. "Back a few thousand worlds ago, when I was a mortal and before I was promoted by the Creator for the good work I did, this is what I looked like."

Harry waved his hand and suddenly they were faced by a mirror image of the boy who had grown up in their house. Both of them opened their eyes wide – and fell unconscious.

Harry did a quick scan and found that they had just passed out. He snickered.

He looked at the clock and saw that the hour had passed. He moved to the phone and called the customer. "This is Mr. Vernon Dursley from Grunnings. Calling Mr. Smidtz." After a moment he said, "Hello, Mr. Smidtz. What was the decision?" Pause. "Good. I'll be sending a copy of the contracts over for your solicitors to review. Expect the extra in the package. They should be there before the end of business." Pause. "Good, good. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Pause. "Goodbye."

Harry waved a hand and the copies of the standard Grunnings contracts were on the table – all properly filled out. He sent an enervate toward the couple. They both woke up. "Okay. We're going out to buy the Chivas Regal and dropping off the contracts for Smidtz."

He picked up the phone and called Grunnings again. "Mr. Grunning, please. This is Dursley." Pause. "Hello, Mr. Grunning. This is to let you know that I got Smidtz to agree to the buy. I'm sending the contracts over for their solicitors to review." Pause. "Thank you, sir. Now, I need to have the rest of the week off. I found out there was a family member who experienced a traumatic event. I need to make arrangements to ensure things are taken care of." Pause. "No, I won't be accessing my health insurance for this. It's not my son or wife." Pause. "Right. Thank you, Sir. I'll be in on Monday morning." Pause. "Goodbye."

He made one more call to arrange things in his office and even gave a day off to the secretary. He ensured that he gave a sufficient enough warning about this not being something to be expected again anytime soon. He was convincing as Vernon Dursley. Vernon even nodded in some small approval.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now, the shed out back. Right now it's used for tools for the yard – and a whole lot of junk. I'm going to clear out everything but the garden tools. We – and by that I mean Vernon and I – are then going to go and purchase equipment for Dudley and Harry to build up some muscle over the summer and for Dudley to do some training for his boxing."

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this but it just seemed right.

Vernon looked at the Traveler with suspicion. "We aren't getting this from some freak place are we?"

"No. Regular store. First the buy the booze and drop off the contracts and then to the stores to buy the equipment and new furniture for the smallest bedroom."

Harry modified his clothing so it wouldn't stand out in this neighbourhood and the two males got into the car and drove off.

As Harry rode with Vernon, he split his mind between what he was doing and what needed to be done. He had arrived to intercept the letter one day earlier than his arrival at the junk shop. He would need to figure out why he had arrived then – as he was circumventing the time My and Ry set.

Probably having to do with having been seen by Gringotts at the proper time and not before or after. He shrugged. He had carte blanche to act as he saw fit.

The two arrived at the store selling liquor. Harry immediately found the bottle that satisfied the promise made and purchased it.

Once they were out of the store, Harry magiced up a package to hold the bottle and contracts which wouldn't be obvious if wrapped. Vernon shuddered slightly as he watched. Vernon was directed to find a delivery service. Luckily, he knew of one that was accessible and would deliver later in the afternoon.

Once this was done, Harry ordered Vernon to drive to a store selling sports goods and that he would catch up. He left the car.

Once Vernon drove off, Harry made himself invisible and _traveled_ …

… and arrived on top of Wiseacre's. He looked down at the Alley.

He immediately noticed something: There seemed to be more wizards than normal for a regular business day when Hogwarts was in session. And many were watching. Using his abilities, he read a few.

Voldemort had sent out (via his Inner Circle) some flunkies to keep watch and see if there were any strange activities. If he had arrived on this day, he would have been seen. As this was the third day of observation and no one was seeing any unusual activity, these flunkies wouldn't be back tomorrow.

The reason for the timing of his arrival was now obvious.

Harry concentrated and, once again, traveled …

He found himself outside of a store selling the equipment. He could sense Vernon on the way and so he took the time to buy a tea from a shoppe nearby and waited. Vernon arrived and saw him. It was almost comical.

Harry and Vernon spent the next three hours buying things and arranging for delivery the next day.

When it was all done, Harry left Vernon to fend for himself. He had booked that room but that was tomorrow. And so he found even another hotel and got a room for one night. He would be off early in the morning.

He had to admit to himself: Running roughshod over the Dursleys was kind of fun.


	17. Pt3: Getting Healthy

Pt3: Getting Healthy

Harry Potter was too stuck in his woes to truly notice the changes in Vernon Dursley – especially with Dudley's normal attitude in evidence as they drove to Privet Drive.

As the company car Vernon drove moved into the drive, Harry observed the house morosely.

As they exited, Harry observed the first hint that things had changed. Dudley, as was normal, started moving toward the house. Vernon called out, "Dudders! You forgot you bags."

Dudley turned and said in confusion, "The freak normally brings them in."

Harry watched Vernon and Dudley with confusion and a hint of curiosity. "You're in training now. It doesn't do to avoid lifting things when you can. Move your bags. The boy will move his own things to his room." When Dudley opened his mouth to protest, Vernon said with slightly more heat (very slightly – really, really a very small amount), "Now."

Harry was shocked. His Aunt and Uncle never made Dudley do _anything_ when he didn't want to.

Vernon turned to Harry and said, "Well, Boy? Why are you just standing there? Move your freaky things outside of the room upstairs and then come down to the table. We're going to eat dinner and then we're going to talk." Vernon's face started looking more like the Vernon he had grown up with as his mustache twitched and his face turned slightly red. "And by that I mean me and Pet will talk and you will listen. Do you understand me, boy?"

Harry felt strangely comforted by that. For a moment, he had thought Vernon was a Death Eater on polyjuice. Except for the fact that it had been an hour and Vernon didn't have anything to drink. But, with everything else, at least he knew where he stood with the Dursleys.

He wasn't aware he was about to have his world rocked.

Harry quickly did as ordered. He took his trunk upstairs (and it was a shock that Vernon was allowing him to keep it) and then returned and brought Hedwig's cage up. He set it down and said, "I'll be right back, Hedwig. I know you want to get out but Vernon's being weird."

Hedwig gave a sound which indicated understanding – Hedwig had always been surprisingly understanding for an owl – and Harry started to turn toward the stairs. He paused when he noticed that the door had been replaced.

There were no cat flaps.

Harry was starting to wonder what was going on. He carefully checked and made sure his wand was in his pocket and easily accessible before he made his way downstairs.

He walked into a strange scene: Dudley was looking at his plate in confusion.

"What is this?" he asked.

Vernon looked at Dudley and said, "It's a steak and vegetables. I know you don't like them but it was this or try to put you on a diet like last summer. At least this has got heft. Eat you dinner, Dudders. After, we are going to talk about the summer." Harry moved to sit down and noticed his own plate had substantially more food than he was expecting. "And why does the freak get all of that?"

Vernon took a calming breath so as not to explode. "We are going to talk after dinner. Now _eat_!" Dudley noticed that his father was quite annoyed and, shockingly, was directing it toward him. And so, even if he wanted to protest, he shut up.

Harry quickly ate the food in front of him, not wanting to miss it if Dudley started a tantrum.

However, he could have just eaten. Even if Dudley wanted to explode, his mother (who hadn't spoken) and his father seemed unlikely to be sympathetic. It violated everything he knew, but he had seen enough of people looking at him like that at school at times to know when to shut up.

Harry was strangely feeling approval – Dudley was acting with more decorum that Ron ever did unless his mother was on a rampage.

When plates had been cleared Dudley asked for afters. Vernon shook his head. "We're not having afters except on Sundays." Dudley, once again, took a breath to start screaming and, once again, a look by Vernon shut him up.

Vernon didn't even look at Harry as he said, "Boy! Clean the table and then sit back down. Leave the dishes until after we talk."

Harry quickly moved the plates, glasses, and other items off of the table and then returned and sat down.

Vernon took a breath. "Now. A few things." He turned to Petunia. "Pet?"

Petunia looked like she wanted to scowl but was withholding herself. "The first thing you have to understand is this: You know we don't like your kind, don't you?"

Harry gave a sharp nod.

Vernon said with anger, "Answer when you're asked a question, Boy!"

Harry sighed. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Petunia nodded. "Then you might wonder why we kept you. We could have sent you to an orphanage, even if we told horror stories about them. You might have liked it more. We could have forced that … man who runs the school to find another place. And still, you lived here. And, I am certain you don't like coming back any more than we want you to come back. Have you ever wondered why?"

Harry nodded. It was something he had wondered about for years.

"The truth is, whatever my freaky sister did when she saved you made it so that you can't be harmed here by those freaks – as long as you live with a blood relative. I don't understand it. But you living here keeps you – and us – from dealing with freaks in our home."

Harry was a little confused. "What do you mean, Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia sighed. "There are people who know who I am. There was a wizard boy who lived near us when Lily and I were children. He told Lily about your world. He was an unpleasant boy and got caught up with those freaks who your mother was against. And even if the main freak was defeated, we didn't want to live with one of those freaks knowing about us. You living here with my willing cooperation – as much as I wanted to say no – allowed that Fumbles man to put up something which hides you and us from the freaks who want to harm us."

Harry was floored. But at the same time, he understood. Having Harry kept the wizards from finding them. "Who was the boy, Aunt Petunia?"

Her face took on its normal look when it dealt with magic. "His name was Snape."

Harry was googly-eyed. " _Severus Snape_?"

Petunia gave a sharp nod. "He saw Lily doing … _magic_ ," and the loathing was obvious, "and told her about your world. They became friends?"

"Severus Snape? And my mother? But _Snape_ hates me!"

"That doesn't surprise me. For the first few years my sister would complain that your father played mean pranks on the Snape boy with his friends. Your father and his friends were bullies according to my sister. It was only after they grew up that she finally started being more accepting of his trying to ask her out. He had been bugging her since she started. Snape hated your father – and apparently you look like him. And that Snape boy started following the freak who was creating problems."

Harry was floored. Snape had been his mum's friend. And he had lost it and lost her to his father – who Snape hated. He could understand (a very small amount) Snape's disdain. But if Snape was a Death Eater, why did Dumbledore support him?

"And knowing that your father was a bully when he was young, we made sure you didn't become one." Petunia sighed and looked at Dudley. "And we let our son do too much." She talked to Dudley. "Duddikens, we love you. But you can't be lording it over the other children. We didn't want you to be a nancy boy, buy we can't let you think that you can just beat up other children. It isn't right and from the Boy's story, it could lead to problems later."

Dudley's whole world was turned upside down. Everything that he did for fun was about keeping others around him down.

Vernon entered back into the conversation. "We are going to give you chance to beat up on the boy," Harry became nervous until Vernon finished, "but only in the small boxing area we set up in the garage."

Dudley, who at first looked gleeful started looking confused. "Huh?"

Vernon looked strangely intense. "Do you know who Hitler was?"

Dudley nodded. "He's that man who ran Germany and killed a whole bunch of people."

Vernon nodded. "Your Grandfather fought in that war. He fought against those Nazi bastards. And now, in the Boy's world, there's a freak who is like Hitler and he wants to kill the boy – and kill normal, hard working people like us. And even if its in the boy's world, I heard too many stories about what Hitler did to let someone like him get what he wants."

Dudley looked confused – but Harry was floored. He was shocked that someone like Vernon Dursley could understand that one singular viewpoint – better even then most wizards and witches did.

Vernon turned to Harry. "We got a letter from the freak who runs that school. He told us that you had a hard year and saw a classmate die. And then we had another one of you come and explain exactly what is going on. I don't like you. I don't like the freaks. But I'm an Englishman – and no Nazi-like freak is going to make my country bow down.

"Starting on Monday, you are going to be talking to a regular person who knows about your world. Apparently you've been dealing with the complete idiots who make up your world and have seem some freaky things. You've seen a boy die. I don't hold with all of that psychology bunk, but I also don't want to have to deal with you waking up screaming from nightmares. The Freak who visited us arranged it – and made sure it wasn't one of your world. They'll be coming three times a week."

He smirked. "And while you have chores – taking care of the yard and washing dishes, you are going to spend three hours a day with Dudley helping his train up with his boxing. It will make Dudders stronger – and will make you stronger. The freak finally gave us some money for your costs. So you'll be eating a diet suited to you. And after a month, we're going to buy clothes for you – it isn't costing me a thing. But tomorrow Pet will take you for clothes to work out in along with Dudders."

Vernon sighed bitterly. "I thought we should get more money for having let you live under our roof but we agreed to leave the past in the past." Truthfully, Vernon had tried to spend some of the money on Dudders but had immediately felt the chest pains. After talking to Pet, he realized that that freak who called himself a god hadn't been exaggerating what would happen if he didn't spend the money on the Boy. He hadn't been happy. At least he was being allowed to use some of the money for utilities.

Harry was a little bit flummoxed by what was happening. He was shocked that the Dursleys were reigning in Dudley. And suddenly, the idea of training with Dudley seemed like a good idea. He couldn't work on his spells and magic – but he could get stronger.

Still, it was a mightily confused Harry who retreated upstairs after he washed the dishes.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he knew something was wrong – he trunk and Hedwig were not outside his door. He pulled his wand. Carefully, he opened the door and turned on the lights.

He was shocked. Where he expected the dingy room he had slept in for the last few years, the room he was entering was far different.

A small four poster bed like those at Hogwarts was present. He also saw a chair and table next to the window. In the window was what looked like a Muggle air conditioner. And in the chair was a man wearing Muggle clothes and smirking. He tightened his wand – and the man put his finger to his lips and motioned Harry to come in further.

Knowing the Dursleys were useless, Harry cautiously moved in and closed the door. Suddenly, something came from an entirely unexpected direction.

"The Great Master Harry Potter has returned home! Dobby is so happy to see the Great Harry Potter!" and suddenly Harry was experiencing a Dobby-embrace as the house elf was wrapped around his legs.

Harry looked down. "Hello, Dobby. What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has been hired to take care of the Great Master Harry Potter when he is living at his home! Dobby will clean and cook and take care of things!" Dobby was almost vibrating with enthusiasm.

"Who sent you? Was it Dumbledore?"

With that, Dobbies ears dropped. "Headmaster Dumbly-door is not knowing. Dobby was told he can't say." Dobby's ears perked back up. "But Dobby be coming when the Great Master Harry Potter calls! And Dobby be keeping the Great Master Harry Potter's secrets!"

Suddenly, Harry realized that the Dursleys were not protesting the noise. "Why can't the Dursleys hear what's happening?"

The man at the table smirked. "One-way silencing charm. You can hear them but they can't hear in here."

"Who are you?"

The man nodded at the fact Harry hadn't lowered his wand. "A friend. I'm the one who explained to the Dursleys exactly what was going on and why they shouldn't kick you out. I also arranged for the improvements in your room. You even have a place for Dobby to sleep off the closet – with its own magic window and everything so it's not like the cupboard under the stairs." He paused. "And my name is Marak."

Harry snorted. "That sounds like a Wizard name."

"Goblin, actually. It was a name the Goblins gave me in recognition. The full name is Marak Ilumian, Fury of the Light."

Harry was confused. "I've never heard of you."

The man smirked. "I'm not from around here."

"You sound like you could be my next door neighbour."

Marak nodded. "Yes. There is a reason for that. I may eventually explain. But I'm here to let you know what's going on so you can plan."

Harry glanced around and saw the desk and chair that had been hidden behind the door. He also saw his parchment supplies and ink on the desk. Next to the desk was a bookshelf with all of the books from his trunk – and quite a few more. He also saw the perch for Hedwig.

"How will Hedwing get out?" he asked as he sat down.

Marak lifted his finger. "Watch." He turned toward the snowy owl. "Would you mind showing Harry how you will come in and out?"

Hedwig pleasantly huffed a little and then took off from the open cage (his carrying cage was hooked below it) and flew straight at the window above the air unit. Shockingly, she flew through it. "Special opening for post owls – pretty standard. It's charmed so Muggles won't notice." Just then Hedwig flew back in through the illusion and over to Harry. Hedwig was barking a little in amusement.

Harry smiled and caressed his familiar. Hedwig nipped his fingers lightly. She then lifted off and flew back to her new home. Harry was shocked as Hedwig reached up with her beak and casually forced the shade to cover her home – she was now in the dark.

Marak laughed. "She's one of the more clever owls I've ever seen."

Harry grinned. "She's like that."

Marak nodded and then became more serious. "Okay. I'm going to let you know what's happening with Dumbledore, your friends, and the Dark dufus Tommy Boy."

Harry snorted. "Yeah. With that I'm pretty certain you're not a Death Eater."

Marak grinned. "I could have called him Voldemort – but those who have the mark experience pain when the name is said around them. You'll notice that they refuse to say or hear that name. It forces them to refer to him as Dark Lord. He hates his Muggle name even more – but there's no magic attached. So, while it's pretty brave to say it, it's more annoying to him to use his Muggle name. Besides – using his self-given name is acknowledging him a little too much for my tastes."

Harry considered that. "I can see that." He paused. "What are you here to tell me?"

Marak sighed. "I'm going to explain why everyone will seem to avoid you this summer. It's going to suck – but everyone will follow Dumbledore's instructions to tell you as little as possible."

"Why?" Harry asked angrily.

"Actually? For a reason that is more valid than it originally seems. The old man is worried about the connection you have through your scar. He doesn't want to tempt Riddle to try to possess you through it."

"Can he do that?" Harry asked, a little despair showing through.

"Well – he's not strong enough yet. But he also knows the art of Legimency which is the ability to read the memories of those you practice it on. He's worried telling you too many details will give Riddle too much advantage. It's not that bad – but it could become that bad." Harry felt the despair deepen. "At least it could have if I didn't plan on fixing it."

Harry was shocked out of his despair. "How? I've had this scar for forever!"

Marak snorted. "Not forever. Almost 14 years. And my skills are a bit better than most. Dumbeldore doesn't have the requisite ability – and so he assumes no one else does either. The Goblins actually could have taken care of it – they've had cursebreakers for thousands of years. But rather than go through all that trouble, we'll take care of it now."

"What do I need to do?"

Marak looked over at Dobby who had been somewhat patiently waiting. "Get a damp cloth and be ready to help clean up what comes out of the scar."

Dobby nodded and popped out. He popped back in and set a small tray with warm water down on the table next to the bed.

Marak stood. "Okay. Lie down. It will take a very small moment."

Somewhat nervously, Harry did as he was asked and lay down. "You can keep your eyes open or closed – but the gunk will come out pretty heavy. So it might be better to have them closed."

Harry didn't trust the man enough and so kept them open. Marak shrugged. He pointed his wand at Harry's scar and said, " _Finite!_ "

With that, Harry felt the connection … dissolve. And then he felt his magic push out what was in the scar as though it were puss that held an infection. He closed his eyes at the sensation. And so he missed the small cloud that had Voldemort's face before it dissolved away.

Harry did feel Dobby applying the cloth to his forehead to clean it off.

And in the same way that a boil that has been lanced leaves you a small feeling of being released once it lets out its contents, Harry felt drained with a small feeling of … relief.

He opened his eyes. "That's it?" he asked in some small shock.

The man nodded and motioned toward a mirror that was on the wall next to the closet.

Harry jumped up and ran over. He lifted the fringe on his hair and looked. And found that his scar was now looking like a fresh wound – or even a wound that was healing. It no longer had that angry red look that it had shown for as long as he remembered.

He looked at Marak and said, "It's gone!"

Marak nodded gravely. "Yes. And now you'll have to start the procedures needed to learn to protect your mind from intrusion."

"What do I do?"

"For the next couple of nights, for an hour before you go to sleep, consciously clear your mind. Let go of the pain, the anger, the sadness, the grief. Let it all flow out. Don't think on your tragedies. Don't think on your successes. Know that Riddle is keeping quiet – no one in the Ministry is accepting his return. He can't afford to act. You've got this summer to not worry about it. So learn to control your own mind. Let go of it. And if you fall asleep – that's fine."

Harry nodded. He could feel the urge to go to bed now.

"On Monday, you will begin seeing a mind-healer that I have hired to see you for July. He will visit Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 3:00."

Harry was confused. "I thought Uncle Vernon said it was someone without magic?"

Marak grinned. "I lied. He'll dress Muggle. He's a Muggleborn American and knows how to blend in. Any wizards or witches who might be watching on Dumbledore's orders won't know him. Take the time to talk - he's under oath to keep your secrets. Spend July pelting your friends and Sirius," Harry looked shocked again, "yes, I know he's innocent and I know he's your godfather – anyway, pelting them with letters. This will make it seem like you don't know what's going on." Marak grinned. "A prank in payback for them leaving you in the dark."

With that Harry took on a small grin. He was a Marauder's son. It was almost his duty to prank his friends and family.

"But until Monday night, just clear your mind. Sebastian Sedwick – another alliterative name – will tell you the next step of learning to protect your mind. Until then, call on Dobby if you need anything. And enjoy this reprieve. I'll be back in a couple days. Oh – and use the tools in the shed to start building up your body. It's not quidditch – but exercise will help you too. Help you get control of your mind as well as your body. Vernon has hired someone to work with Dudley so at least you don't have to deal with that."

Actually, Marak had paid for it. It was another part of the carrot for leaving Harry mostly alone.

Harry nodded and watched as Marak disappeared.

Dobby said, "The Great Master Harry Potter will call Dobby if he needs anything?"

"Sure thing, Dobby. I'll talk to you later."

Dobby popped out.

* * *

The Dursleys were in for a rude awakening on Saturday morning, 1 July 1995.

Vernon was visited very early in the morning by the freak who called himself a god and told to look at the wording of the agreement that he had signed with the physical trainer that Marak had paid for – and that he had agreed to.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley found out, right then, that Marak Ilumian could be a son of a bitch.

In that agreement, not only was Matt Starling supposed to train the boys six mornings a week, as well as set out a food plan for the optimum results (with an understanding that the small boy had to have twice as many calories as most children that size) but Vernon had agreed to allow Starling to set up the exercise and diet regimen for him and his wife as well.

Petunia, woken up with Vernon at 5:00, was horrified. Especially when the god quite cheerfully explained that they all needed to get healthier.

Matt Starling was militantly indifferent to the whining and complaining that greeted him at 6:00 when he arrived at the Dursleys. He was someone who was called in when massive changes needed to take place in a client's routine and physical fitness.

The first week he virtually lived at the Dursleys. Dobby was warned not to allow the new Muggle to notice anything. Starling also accompanies Dudley around and made sure he didn't cheat – he was being paid good money.

Starling often worked for wealthy clients who had recalcitrant teens – or wives with recalcitrant husbands.

As he also know boxing, he did assist Dudley greatly with his routine. For all of July, Starling was present at the Dursleys from 6:00 until 12:00. As a result, the Dursley household was mostly to bed by 10:00.

Harry was utterly grateful (as were the Dursleys) for the air units. Marak had made them operate as though they were completely Muggle – if you didn't know they had magic. They even wouldn't work unless they were plugged in to a power source.

While technically illegal – no one every noticed. Vernon was ecstatic when his electric bill was much lower than his neighbours who had cooling systems (his own had triggered a wave of them being bought – no one wanted to be outdone by the neighbours).

Petunia, only being skinny and needing some definition, only had to exercise half an hour a day. Vernon had to go two hours – diet alone wouldn't cause significant weight loss. Dudley and Harry went the full six hours (although Harry really didn't need the last two hours).

After lunch, Harry would garden or clean or do whatever his chores were. By 2:00, he was in his room studying. He would meet with the mind healer three days a week – this dropped to twice a week the last week.

And all the while, Harry sent off letters demanding to know and, just as Marak had predicted, the wizards bought it.

There had been reports about the work being done with the teenagers to make them healthy. Alastor Moody had snooped and, after observing a few hours, actually approved of what was happening: Potter looked much healthier than he had in the past.

His letters also mentioned that the Muggles had hired someone to help Dudley and Vernon and that he had been included because he lived there. They were also told that it would finish by the end of July.

Harry was kind of grossed out when he noticed that the healthier-looking Dursleys were suddenly more lovey-dovey. He wasn't all that surprised when they continued a shorter exercise regiment when Starling's contract finished. Apparently they liked the way they were looking and feeling.

One surprise had been Sirius writing and asking what the equipment he used was and where it could be bought. As he couldn't move around much because of his status, the idea of getting healthy appealed to him.

Harry also was learning occlumency. The Mind Healer had been walking Harry through the steps needed. Considering some of the things Harry had experienced, it was considered advisable.

And so, on August 5th, 1995, Harry Potter was a much less emotional version of himself when Marak Ilumian arrived at noon (hiding himself from the Order's guard) about the next step.


	18. Pt4: Return to the Wizarding World

Pt4: Harry Returns to the Wizarding World

Harry nodded at Marak as he entered his room.

Over the last month, Harry had become much healthier. And though he was somewhat angry at those who insisted on keeping him in the dark, he had to admit that the time was well spent.

Although his dreams had the occasional replay of Cedric's death, he had finally come to terms with the fact it really hadn't been his fault. His sin was wanting to share the glory with the true Hogwarts Champion. And Cedric, as much as he had tried to give up the glory, had truly wanted it.

Both Harry and Cedric should have reacted with more clarity when they arrived at the graveyard. They had seen the Imperius curse on Krum and they should have realized that there was someone interfering.

Harry had also become overwhelmed with pain – more pain than he had ever felt in his scar in the past. That was something that was also not really his fault. Cedric could have dodged as well – instead he had frozen.

Cedric dying hadn't been his fault but Harry's lack of common sense was.

He had wanted to blame Dumbledore – but McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick had also known Alastor Moody and they hadn't twigged on anything being off either. Hogwarts professors spent more time with each other than the Headmaster.

Alastor Moody should have been practicing Constant Vigilance of his own or he wouldn't have been taken. Crouch Junior had mimicked the retired Auror sufficiently that anyone knowing the man had been fooled. Therefore, it was common sense that Constant Vigilance was Moody's catchphrase already.

Truthfully, Moody's lack of common sense had defeated him. It was unfortunate that it took this to give the man a wakeup call.

And so, after Harry sat at his desk, he spoke to his visitor. "Hello, Marak. What's happening?"

His current mentor nodded his greeting. "Well, tonight there will be a problem. And I'm wondering how to handle it."

"What problem?"

"There is a corrupt Ministry employee with a lot of clout who is going to try to shut you up tonight."

"How will they do that?"

"She is sending Dementors."

Harry was horrified. "Dementors? Is she crazy?"

Marak sighed. "She is kind of nuts. She's also the type of witch who will eat a dead baby if it's what keeps her in power or allows her to put non-humans, Muggleborns, or anyone she doesn't like down."

"Is she a Death Eater?"

Marak looked like he considered that. "She isn't a follower. She doesn't really like Death Eaters – but not because of what they believe in. It's because if they are around they tend to destabilize the Ministry. And she is Pro-Ministry. Pro-Control. Pro-Statute of Secrecy. She pretty much despises anyone who doesn't fit into her idea of the perfect world. Which is kind of pathetic because, like Riddle, she is a Halfblood. Her mother was a Muggle – her Pureblood Supremacist father couldn't get anyone else."

Harry shook his head. "Lord save us from Half-Bloods with a chip on their shoulder."

Marak nodded. "Anyway. If I hadn't of interfered, you would have run into them tonight and had to fight them off. The Ministry would have then said you were expelled for underage magic and then Dumbledore would have gotten you a hearing. Dudley would have experienced it as well." Marak paused. "We may want to consider letting it happen."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Are you mental? Why?"

"Because it forced Dumbles to moved you where the other clueless members of the Golden Trio are living with Sirius along with the Weasleys."

Harry felt a stab of jealousy but then calmed himself. He really could have bitched but this summer had actually done him a lot of good. He then considered what Malak said.

If Dementors showed up and he was in the house, there might be innocent bystanders killed. And so, he did as he always would: He decided to take care of it.

"When?"

"About 9:15 – shortly after dark falls."

"We need to talk to the Dursleys."

Marak sighed. "I know – but they annoy the crap out of me."

Harry chuckled.

Marak and Harry moved to go downstairs. Malak wandlessly put up a notice-me-not field. He didn't need the Order guard noticing anything.

Petunia and Vernon were relaxing. It was Saturday. And although they were more active, they still enjoyed an nice day off.

Their eyes opened wide when they saw the visitor. "What do you want?"

Marak said, "Remember when I told you about the freaky creature that was being sent? That's tonight."

The two looked at each other in trepidation.

"Now, we can't have Dudley involved. Even if he might learn a few things, it's still torture. So what can you people do on a Saturday night? Harry has to be there to run them off – he'll run into them on the street."

Petunia asked, "Will the protections keep it out?" She wasn't concerned for the boy's safety. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

Marak nodded. "You're safe. The one who sent it doesn't know about the …." Suddenly, a smirk slowly formed. "You know? I think that maybe I should improve the protections to kill them. It might alert the other side that something's wrong. But it might be interesting to see those wretched things die."

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other. This one was vicious.

Harry said, "I thought they were unkillable."

Malak sighed. "I have things that most wizards don't have access to."

"But it might alert the Death Eaters where we are. I'd rather face it out there and keep it away from them. They aren't equipped to deal with it and it's better if it was just me."

Petunia and Vernon were taken aback. They and their nephew didn't get along. His immediate decision to keep them safe shocked them.

Malak chuckled ruefully. "The damn Harry Potter saving-people thing."

Vernon was curious. "Saving people thing? How many people could he have saved?"

Marak started ticking them off. "His best friend Hermione from a troll – that was Halloween first year. Ron did help out even if Ron was why she was there in the first place. The dragon that Hagrid hatched in first year. He also ran the wraith of Voldemort off in first year – kept him from coming back. Second year was kind of quiet – he only saved Ginny Weasley directly – but then again he saved Hagrid, Dumbledore and the rest of the school as well: Killed a sixty foot long poisonous snake with a sword. Oh! He saved Dobby too. Tricked Lucius into freeing him. Then in third year he saved Hermione again, as well as his godfather, Ron, and Snape (who was knocked out): Ran off a hundred Dementors then – that's considered impossible by the way and he did it at thirteen. Then in forth year … Cedric he warned about the Dragons for the first task. He saved Gabrielle, the French champion's sister, from the lake in the second task. She's a cute little eight year old. And then … Fleur in the maze during the third task. Krum was being controlled into cursing her with torture and he stopped it. And then he brought back Cedric's body after the third task so his folks could bury him, even if he was being attacked." He looked at Harry. "Anyone else I'm missing?"

Harry was blushing. "I think you're overstating it."

Marak shook his head. "Not really." He paused. "You sure save Hermione a lot. Ever consider asking her out?"

Harry was really blushing now. "She's my best friend!"

Marak looked at him like an idiot. "You want a successful relationship? Date someone you can be friends with. Teenage lust a good relationship does not make. Forget Cho – she's still broken up over Cedric."

"I don't want to talk about this."

Marak shrugged. "Your loss." He turned to Vernon. "So – a few people."

Vernon and Petunia were looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Marak waited a moment and said, "Since he will probably be picked up shortly after tonight, time to buy the rest of the clothes."

Vernon stood up. "Probably should do that soon. I want to be locked inside tonight."

The Dursleys and Harry quickly left. Harry ended up with quite a few clothes. He even got some second hand things from a thrift store for working in the gardens. But these were things that fit.

Dobby dutifully got rid of everything that Harry didn't need. He also helped get new robes. Harry had sent Dobby to buy a trunk which could hold the books that Marak had obtained for him to study. The old trunk was fully cleaned out. Dobby shrunk it. It was better than the one Ron had and he had a newer one. He had also bought an extra trunk that was only slightly used for Ginny for her birthday.

Wiseacre's also had a bag which could hold many books for students to carry around. Harry bought one of these for Hermione's birthday.

At Marak's suggestion, Harry had also gotten Ron a combination Birthday and prefect present: A Cleansweep 11. For Hermione – who was the only choice for prefect – he bought a gift certificate for ten Galleons for the bookstore – not very personable but she would probably love it. He would suggest new robes for the Weasleys as a reward for making prefect.

Marak had explained why Ron would be prefect and, after some more jealousy, he kind of got it. Dumbledore was treating him like a kid.

For Neville, he had sent off a letter for his birthday containing a gift certificate for a new wand. He mentioned that he had heard what happened to his parents and even if he told no one, he figured his wand wouldn't want to change wizards if his father was still alive even if he couldn't use it right now.

Neville's reply had been a little surprised but appreciative of Harry's discretion.

Later that night, Harry stayed in the park. Because of the warning, he saw the Dementors coming. And with his occulmency, he had no problem settling his mind enough to cast the spell right the first time.

As expected (he had been warned) Arabella Figg showed up and was cursing someone named Dung. Harry was conveyed immediately home.

Vernon and Petunia and Dudley were visibly nervous as he came in. He nodded to them. "I'm going to wait for the letters in my room." The Dursleys didn't protest.

Marak was waiting for him. "Eat the chocolate."

Harry nodded and ate the chocolate bar they had out for this reason.

Soon the letters arrived just as Marak had predicted. Hedwig was sent off with the knowledge that she wouldn't come back.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Marak said.

Harry nodded as he calmly drank the hot chocolate Dobby brought.

"There's going to be a kerfluffle when two Dementors are missing."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Because I killed them."

Harry was wide eyes. "HOW?"

"It's a secret. I promise you'll know before I run off after this summer."

Harry was once again shocked by the casual power of the man who had been helping him. He was also very appreciative. "I don't know why you've been helping this summer. But I really appreciate it. If you hadn't explained, I'd have been going mental."

Marak chuckled. "It's really not a problem. Mostly it was about giving you a chance to decide things for yourself this summer. If I were in your place, I would have wanted to be able to study without crazy relatives controlling my life. So I gave you the chance."

"Well, it just is a matter of how long it takes them to come get you. I give it two nights."

"I'll be packed and ready."

"You'll see me again. Remember – be ready for the 'hearing' to start two hours earlier and it being a full trial. Do you remember what to say?"

Harry nodded with a smirk. "I'm going to have fun with it."

"Remember now: Angst! Woe is you!"

Harry laughed.

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place as expected. He demanded a warming charm for himself and Tonks, the pretty Auror who was one of the escorts. Tonks was impressed that Harry was already packed. He didn't let anyone go into his room.

Dobby had already been sent back to Hogwarts and was waiting in case Harry called again. Marak had put an illusion that would make his scar look like it had in the past.

The house he arrived at was just as creepy as he had been warned it would be.

Those inside were acting as though he was a bomb about to burst. Inside, he was laughing his head off. He rather deliberately went off on everyone – a convincing performance. When the order finished their meeting and he was allowed inside, he allowed Mrs. Weasley to fuss as she normally did.

When he asked what was happening, Mrs. Weasley tried to tell him he was too young.

Harry sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Well, guys. It'll be another year when the adults refuse to tell us anything. I don't know how we'll be finding out the secrets this year but I'm certain that it will be just exactly too late to prevent whatever calamity we'll experience. I guess some things never change."

Everyone was looking at Harry with wide eyes. Mrs. Weasley tried to protest. "You're too young! You should stay away from what doesn't concern you!"

With a deadly quiet voice Harry replied, "Doesn't concern me? Doesn't _concern_ me? Since I've started at Hogwarts I've dealt with trolls, Voldemort, dragons, basilisks, dementors, mermen, blast-ended screwts and a whole host of things that have tried to kill me. None of them looked at me and said, 'Oh he's too young to die.' I've got a Dark wizard after my head – he's _already_ stolen my blood – and no one – _no one_ – other than usually Hermione and/or Ron has ever backed me up. And the people who are supposed to deal with it are putting their heads in the sand and telling everyone I'm a nutter. Have you read the Daily Prophet? And when we've tried to tell the adults they've shined us on and refused to listen. So just exactly how am I going to stay alive when the barbarians are running at me with axes trying to kill me and everyone around me and the adults around me are telling me to put down my sword and not to worry about those scary men because I'm just a child?"

Once again the room was entirely silent as the parsed through what Harry had just said. And while Mrs. Weasley had to leave the room lest she break down in front of her children, no one admonished him that he was overstating the situation.

Sirius and Remus told them as much as they felt they could get away with – but even they had listened to Dumbledore and limited it.

It was a somber house for the night.

For the rest of the week, Harry assisted in helping to clean the house. When they came across the locket, Harry faked a severe pain in his scar. He told the rest that it was like Voldemort himself was in the locket.

Sirius immediately messaged Dumbledore. However, at Harry's suggestion he gave it over to Bill and took it to Gringotts with the authorization for the Goblins to take the funds from his vault to clean it of whatever curse was on it. As Sirius was militantly indifferent to the Black family heirlooms, Harry had also convinced him to sweeten the pot with giving the Goblins artifacts that were lying around that he didn't want to keep.

Dumbledore had been quite upset to learn what had happened when he came to pick it up, but Sirius was adamant that as it was found in the Black house, it was his responsibility to get it decursed. He promised to let the Headmaster examine it after the Goblins returned it.

Harry had quietly told Kreacher that it had been sent to the Goblins to destroy. No one, especially Sirius, understood why Kreacher was suddenly assisting those who were trying to clean the house.

On Friday, the day before the hearing, they had a party for Ginny. She was quite floored when Harry's gift was opened (with instructions for an adult to unshrink it) and she had a trunk that was much improved over the old one she had before.

Sirius asked, "How did you get that when you were at Privet?"

"I had an owl and I had Galleons. Do the math." He did not actually say he used his owl.

On Saturday morning, Harry got up at 5:00 and made his way to the kitchen and fed himself. He had been on an early schedule all summer and he was used to it. Sirius had given him permission to use the equipment that he had bought. Harry had even showed him how to use some of it.

Ron had immediately said that it was too much work. Harry had smirked at him and took off his shirt. He pointed to his chest and abs. "Too much work to look like this? Do you want to ever get a girlfriend?"

It had helped that Ginny and Hermione had walked in just at that moment and Ginny started saying, "What's this about Ron getting a girlfriend? It sounds …." Whatever she was about to say was never finished when both Hermione and Ginny had stopped and looked at the shirtless Harry.

Hermione's quiet, "Oh, wow!" was very loud in the silence. Both girls blushed heavily and quickly withdrew.

Harry smirked at Ron who was looking at the door in shock. "What's that about it being too much work?"

Ron sputtered and didn't say anything but suddenly was much more interested in joining Harry and Sirius in the Muggle exercise room Sirius had set up.

Arthur Weasley arrived in the kitchen at 6:30. "Harry! You're already dressed!" Harry had an almost formal robe that Dobby had helped him get. He was wearing slacks and tie to wear under the robe.

Harry nodded. "I can just see Fudge interfering, moving it earlier or later. 8:00 is about the earliest I think they would do it but I'd rather be ready than not."

Arthur looked at him. "Normally I would apparate but obviously you can't. It might be better to arrive by non-magical means."

Harry asked, "Can you side-along apparate?"

Arthur considered it. "When do you want to leave?"

"I figure get there as early as possible. It would be better if there was a floo."

"We don't want to connect it to the entire network. Better for security. Dumbledore has a direct connection in his office but he has to open it on that side."

Harry shook his head. "Poor planning." He turned to Mr. Weasley. "I have Muggle money, enough for a taxi. We'll have to walk until we see a taxi we can hail."

Arthur was uncertain but Harry was adamant they had to leave early. And so he quickly ate the meal Harry had provided and they made their way out.

Luck was with them in that they quickly saw a taxi and they were dropped off half a block away. Arthur and Harry made their way inside and were checking in at the security desk at 7:00 am.

They immediately went to the DMLE and checked the schedule. Arthur saw they still had it for 10:00. Harry insisted on waiting outside of Madam Bones' office.

At 7:40, Madam Bones exited her office and stopped when she saw Harry Potter sitting there. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He stood up.

"I just received notice that your hearing has been moved to Courtroom 10. Have you received notice?"

"No, Ma'am. I arrived early to ensure that I wasn't late."

"Well then. You can walk with me." Harry nodded and entered the lift with Madam Bones.

"Where is your advocate?" she asked.

"Advocate? I don't know what you mean?"

"Who will represent you?"

"As far as I know, I'll be representing myself."

"Is that really the best idea?"

"I wasn't told I needed one."

Amelia looked at Harry curiously.

When they approached the doors, Madam Bones told him to wait two minutes and then enter. She wanted to find out something.

"Madam Umbridge. Has the defendant been notified?"

"Noticed were sent. I see you received yours."

"Yes. Ten minutes ago. When were they sent?"

"They were sent this morning."

"And so you expect a minor, who is not allowed to use magic, to arrive with only a few minutes notice?" Several Wizengamot members were looking at the exchange curiously.

"It is not the Ministry's responsibility to ensure the recipients can arrive."

"No. But _by law_ there must be 24 hours notice unless it is an emergency session – and then there must be four hours notice."

Madam Umbridge was about to say something when she was distracted. Madam Bones smirked as Harry Potter calmly walked into the courtroom.

Madam Umbridge was immediately angry – the boy was not supposed to have gotten there on time! But she smiled with a sickly sweet smile. "Obviously he received notice as he is here."

"Actually, he was waiting outside my office starting at 7:20. I flooed in directly and saw him as I came out. I asked him if he had received notice – he had not."

Madam Umbridge didn't know what to say but was saved by the appearance of the Minister. The Minister had a vindictive smile upon his face – until he saw Harry Potter calmly sitting in the courtroom. He was wondering how the boy had known.

Madam Umbridge was then distracted by a well-dressed wizard arriving and sitting down.

"Who are you?"

The man stood up.

"Marak Ilumian, Wizard."

"This is a closed door hearing."

"And I am a witness."

She was about to question that when another person showed up. "Mr. Diggory. What are you doing here?"

"Madam Umbridge, I have information as regards the matter at hand." Amos Diggory was much calmer than most expected. Most didn't know that someone had arrived and showed his wife and himself a memory of Cedric's last moments, telling him it was Harry Potter's memory. While he knew it couldn't be used without the Wizengamot allowing it, it had provided much comfort seeing their son succeed and seeing his nobility. That Harry Potter had acted honorably was obvious and he held no rancor for the boy.

Before Umbridge could say anything, another figure walked in which completely threw Umbridge (and Fudge) for a loop: Albus Dumbledore.

Albus had been in the building when a strange cat patronus had arrived telling him that the hearing had been moved to 8:00 in old Courtroom 10. He had quickly moved to arrive.

Amelia looked at her watch. "It is now 8:00. I suggest we get this meeting to order."

Fudge was nearly having a coronary but gathered himself. "Seeing that the Defendant is present, we should begin." He looked down the row. "Are you ready?"

Percy Weasley was sitting there looking eager as he was ready. "Yes, Minister!"

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August,' said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, 'into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley'

"Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He was serene as he stood there.

"Witness for the Defense, Marak Ilumian of Boston, Massachusetts, United States of America."

"Witness for the Ministry, Amos Diggory, Department of Magical Creatures."

Fudge really wanted to find out more but he got down to business. "You are Harry Potter of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey?"

"Yes." Harry's tone was calm.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Incorrectly."

Fudge was taken aback. "How can you say that this was incorrect?"

Harry calmly called out loudly, "Dobby!"

Suddenly a house elf appeared in the room. The Wizengamot was shocked.

"Dobby. Three years ago, who performed the levitation charm which caused me to receive a warning from the Ministry?"

"Dobby did." Dobby grabbed his ears and pulled them.

"Why did you do this?"

"To prevent Great Master Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts because there was bad nasty things going to happen!"

"You are speaking of the Chamber of Secret which opened that year?"

"Yes."

"How were you aware of bad things going to happen?"

"Bad Master was gloating and Dobby heard. Dobby did not want the Great Harry Potter to be hurt!"

"Who was the Bad Master who arranged it?"

"Dobby cannot say because Dobby was bound when he heard Bad Master gloating."

"Are you bound any longer?"

"No! The Great Master Harry Potter helped Dobby to become free!"

"Are you bound now?"

"Dobby works at Hoggywarts!"

"Thank you." He addressed the Minister. "As I said, Incorrectly."

The Wizengamot was muttering heavily. Quite a number of members knew who Dobby was bound to – but no one wanted to say it out loud.

Fudge was flummoxed but gathered himself again, "You did receive a notice that underage magic was not permitted?"

"Yes."

"And yet you performed a Patronus Charm in close proximity to a Muggle?"

"No. The only one nearby was Arabella Figg who is a squib."

Fudge was caught again. "But you performed magic when you knew you weren't permitted until the age of seventeen?"

"I did so according to the law."

"What law?"

"The Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery permits those who are underage when they can reasonably claim that their life was in imminent danger."

Fudge looked triumphant. "Under what circumstance can you claim this?"

"There were two Dementors."

"'Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?:" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand-'

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient ... so it's just your word and no witnesses..."

The wizard that had been dismissed as unimportant stood up, "Excuse me. That is not true. I happened to be in the area and saw the Dementors."

Everyone looked at the wizard in shock, especially Dumbledore.

"We did not record another wizard nearby!" Fudge protested.

"I was nearby and I witnessed it so your sensors must have been in error."

"Do you have any proof?" Fudge sneered.

"Yes."

There was a gasp from the Wizenmagot. Fudge started sounding less confident. "What is your supposed proof?"

The man stepped forward and pulled a sheaf of pictures from his robe. He put them in front of Madam Bones. "I am a tourist who arrived non-magically. I lived in the area as a child and was taking pictures. I was at a distance and saw them – and saw the Patronus. The magical picture confirms it."

Amelia Bones looked carefully at the pictures and said, "Yes. It is clear as can be. There are the Dementors and there is the Patronus." She looked at Harry. "Amazing bit of magic there." She looked back down. "And there they are running away."

Madam Umbridge protested. "They must be fake! All Dementors are under Ministry control and there was no way they were there! All Dementors are accounted for!"

Amos stood up. "Actually," everyone looked at him, "I am here in my official capacity. We were informed late last night that there are two Dementors missing from Azkaban. They have been missing for more than four days."

Madam Umbdrige cried out, "It cannot be true! They must be lying!"

Harry said calmly, "Veritaserum, Pensieve, or Magical Oath?"

Fudge looked at Harry. "What?"

"I was asking what method you wished me to use to prove it. I am willing to submit to Veritaserum, provide a memory for a Pensieve viewing, and give a Magical Oath. Which would you prefer? Or would you like all of them?"

In that instant Fudge knew that there was no way to win. He finally asked with resignation, "All who wish to vote guilty on the charges?"

Fudge and Umbridge really wanted to vote for guilty but there was no one else who was willing in the face of so much proof. "All of those who vote innocent?" Almost all hands rose. Fudge and Umbridge had voted for neither.

"Very well. Charges dismissed."

Dumbledore quickly exited the chamber, a thoughtful look upon his face. Harry shook his head. He turned to the Wizengamot members. "Madam Bones!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Who do I talk to file a lawsuit against the Daily Prophet for defamation of character as well as libel and slander?"

Everyone looked at Harry in shock. Fudge and Umbridge both looked pissed.

"You would have to have a solicitor file it with Wizengamot Services."

"Thank you. I am trying to decide between that and leaving Magical Britain forever."

That caused many shocked murmurings in the room. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Considering the things that are spoken about me, it's obvious that the Potter Family being slandered and violated by the press and it seems fully acceptable to the Wizard and Witches of Britain. If they want me gone so much, then perhaps it is better if I go. And if anyone shows up that wants to cause a problem for the Magical Britain, Magical Britain can deal with it without my help."

With that, Harry Potter turned and walked out of the Courtroom.

All of those Witches and Wizards who were uncertain about the claims that they had heard about were suddenly feeling much less secure.

They would be even more insecure in a few short hours.


	19. Pt5: It all hits the fan (Conc)

Pt5: It Hits the Fan

World: mostly canon HP

Period: During the end of Book 4

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry walked out of the Wizengamot court room holding the snicker in.

His acting skills had improved much since he started studying occlumency. He truly was not one for running away. Although suing the Daily Prophet was looking more and more attractive.

Mostly, he wanted to make the Wizengamot members think. And when the story broke, he wanted the average witch and wizard to think. Admittedly, it was a long shot: Witches and Wizards were not the type to think properly. They mostly just reacted. But there, supposedly, were those around who were actually good and decent people.

And so Harry made his way to Mr. Weasley's desk.

As he walked in to say hello and tell the man that he was done, he noticed that there seemed to be a number of people very distracted.

Mr. Weasley seemed just as distracted when he walked in. "Hello, Mr. Weasley. All done."

Mr. Weasley looked up at his visitor and Harry noticed a somewhat shocked look on his face. "Harry! We need to get you back right now!"

"Why is that?" Harry asked curiously.

Arthur folded the newspaper into his pockets and said, "I'll explain when we've gone." He looked around. "The nearest floo is this way."

Arthur quickly took Harry to an office. "They don't work Saturday so their floo is free. Take off your robe – we're going to Diagon Alley and out into Muggle London."

Harry shrugged and did as was asked. Mr. Weasley was dressed in pretty decently Muggle looking clothes and an old bomber jacket – similar in fact to what Marak wore when he met him now that he thought about it. Mr. Weasley's was a bit of an older style was the only difference.

Harry and Mr. Weasley flooed quickly and Mr. Weasley led Harry out. The Leaky had few customers so early in the morning. Tom, who was cleaning, was the only one who noticed. Harry gave a polite wave which Tom returned, a curious look on his face.

The two were now on the street. "Do you have Muggle money for a taxi still?"

"Yes."

"Let's get one." Very soon they were on their way to Grimmauld Place.

Harry thanked the Taxi and gave a decent tip and both watched as the taxi sped away. Mr. Weasley cast a notice-me-not charm and the two walked to Number 12.

Mrs. Weasley saw them first as they entered. "Arthur! Harry! I thought you had a hearing at 10:00!"

Arthur answered, "They moved it to 8:00." He turned and asked Harry, "What happened anyway?"

Harry gave a tight smile. "Cleared of all charges."

Arthur looked relieved and Molly gave a small scream of joy. Then she asked, "Why did you rush him back so quickly without even asking?"

Arthur said, "It was the Prophet. It is going to stir a pixie nest. And Harry would have been caught in the crossfire."

Molly looked torn between asking what was in the Prophet and not saying anything. "Harry dear? Why don't you go and tell the others about what happened?"

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and asked, "What was in the Prophet?"

Mrs. Weasley started saying, "It's not important. You should …"

Harry turned his face back to Mrs. Weasley and said, "If I'm in the middle of it, I will need to know."

Arthur said, "Yes. Call everyone – everyone will need to know."

Harry nodded and went to the stairs. "ATTENTION THE HOUSE! COME DOWN TO THE TABLE!"

There was a pause and suddenly you could hear doors opening and feet rushing. Hermione was the first one. "Harry! You're back!" She started looking worried. "What happened? Why are you back so soon? The hearing was at 10:00 but that's still thirty minutes away. They couldn't have found you guilty!"

With a small smile at such a Hermionesqe statement Harry replied, "We'll talk about it when everyone is down."

Soon everyone was in at the table. Sirius was joyful that Harry got off but looked a bit wistful too. Harry said, "It's okay, Padfoot. Although I'm sure it would have been fun being on the run with you it's probably better that I wasn't expelled."

Sirius looked sheepish. "Sorry, Pup. It's a bit tiresome being locked up in this place."

Harry put his hand on Sirius' shoulder in commiseration.

Ron, who had just sat down said, "You got off! Dumbledore must have come through, ey, mate?"

Harry replied, "Actually, he didn't say anything. I handled it all myself. Pretty much tied them up all in knots. Instead of Madam Bones, Fudge tried to move it to 8:00 without giving me a chance and the whole Wizengamot was there."

Ron was wide-eyed as were the rest of the teenagers in the room. Hermione asked, "The whole Wizengamot for a case of underage magic?"

"Yeah. Pretty much tried to railroad me but I was ready enough. It helped that Mr. Diggory had a report that two dementors were missing."

Mrs. Weasley asked her husband, "What is all this about?"

Arthur pulled the paper from his pocket and threw it on the table. "This was delivered right before Harry came back to my office."

Everyone started grabbing it to look but finally they left it fully visible on the table.

What was so shocking about the Prophet were the many, many pictures which graced its pages:

Madam Umbridge with two Dementors appearing as though she was giving orders, the pictures from the Dementor attack on Privet, a picture of the trio's confrontation with Pettigrew third year – including a picture of the Dark mark on his arm, a picture of Sirius Black standing in front of Pettigrew with a wand on him, the trio in the background, a picture of Voldemort rising from the ritual, a picture of Pettigrew receiving his hand, a picture of the Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort and facing a tied up Harry, a picture of Pettigrew casting the killing curse, a picture of Lucius Malfoy handing Fudge a sack of gold, a picture of Rita Skeeter changing from her animagus form, and a few others.

There were also pictures of documents showing the funds that Lucius Malfoy had given to Fudge and the difference in funding for the Aurors before the bribe and after, and documents showing other aspects of corruption.

Hermione finally yelled out, "How did they get these pictures? I was there and no one was taking pictures that I know of!"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. But they're accurate. So it must have happened somehow."

Hermione, looking thoughtful, finally said, "The only way I can see it happening is if someone took a picture of a memory."

"Can you do that?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius replied, "I don't see how. It only seems like you're in a Pensieve – your mind is there but your body stays outside."

Remus, who had been actually reading some of the articles rather than just looking at the pictures, exclaimed, "There it is!"

Everyone looked at him. "What did you find, Moony?"

"It says here that Gringotts has developed a way to take pictures of memories. They've certified that the pictures are of memories they were given and are unaltered memories. They refuse to say who gave them memories as it is a matter of client confidentiality."

Ron said, "Yeah, but who gave the memories?" He turned to Harry. "Did you give them memories?"

Harry said, "No. And some of these I wasn't there for. It's as if someone was hiding under an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm."

* * *

Minister Fudge went to the Daily Prophet to find out what had happened. "Cuffe! What in Merlin's name are you doing? You've embarrassed the Ministry with your lies!"

Barnabas Cuffe was confused. "What do you mean? We've been running the stories that we talked about."

"But what about today's paper?"

Barnabas was confused. "There was nothing special about today's paper."

Fudge pulled the copy he had retrieved and put it in front of the Editor. "What is this then?"

Cuffe looked at the paper and said, "It looks like what we put together last night."

Fudge was confused. Dawlish looked at Cuffe and said, "I think he's under a confundus."

Fudge had the Auror check and found that, yes, he was under a confundus – a strong one. As soon as that was found, however, everyone felt a wave of magic go throughout the room and suddenly Cuffe was much more alert.

His face turned quite pale when he saw the Prophet.

Upon investigation, no one at the Prophet knew what had happened. ALL of them had come out from under a fog. And, unfortunately, there was no way to record the magical signature because it had dissipated instantly.

Cuffe was about to start talking about a full retraction when Madam Bones showed up with a large Auror contingent. She had overheard the last comment.

"I might put that off if I were you. I've just been to Gringotts as well as to the records departments. Every document was proven to exist. And, except for you and Madam Umbridge, no one else had denied the validity of the what was shown in the pictures. I am here to inform you that the Minister's office is now under legal investigation – which removed your authority to oversee and control it as you are a party to what we are investigating."

Fudge spluttered, "But you can't! You just can't!"

Amelia was implacable. "I can and I am. It's attitudes like that which caused Harry Potter to tell the us that he is considering leaving Britain permanently."

Cuffe was shocked. "What's this?"

The DMLE Director looked at the Editor. "Right after the hearing where Mr. Potter was cleared of all charges as the pictures which showed the Dementors attacking as well as the report that two Dementors are missing from Azkaban, Mr. Potter enquired how to sue the Daily Prophet for slander and character defamation. He then said he was considering just leaving Britain forever and letting us deal with anyone who might cause a problem without his help. I believe he was specifically referring to leaving us to deal with You-Know-Who without his assistance whatsoever. According to his statement, if the Wizarding World wants him to leave so much, maybe it would behoove him to just leave. Most of that is the result of what you have been publishing in your paper. I imagine many Witches and Wizards will want to thank you for driving a national hero away."

She turned to the Minister. "I am also officially informing you that Dolores Umbridge is officially under arrest for attempted murder of Harry James Potter by use of Dementors without legal authority to do so."

Fudge sat down heavily. It was all coming apart and he didn't know how to keep it together. Cuffe wasn't looking much better.

* * *

Harry Potter, the Traveler, smirked vindictively as he finished the warding he had started. Putting some of his divine power into it, the shores of the island which held Azkaban now had a protection which prevented Dementors from being removed from the island for any reason.

He could have allowed a Ministry control device to allow one to be taken out, but with even just one a Dark wizard could breed them and eventually overcome the reason for the warding.

He wished he could be there as the first Dementor died as it tried to cross the ward, but he had places to be and things to do.

The Goblins had finally gotten the last horcrux from Grimmauld Place (save for the snake) and he wanted to talk to them about it.

* * *

Lord Voldemort had summoned his Death Eaters as soon as the report had come to him about what had been reported.

"Where is the leak? There must be a spy in our ranks!" he said after crucioing a few Death Eaters.

Lucius volunteered, "There was a man at the trial for Potter who took some of the pictures. If we can capture him, then perhaps we can find the source."

Voldemort considered that. Lucius was one of the Wizards suspected as he was one of those present in some pictures. Voldemort had immediately noticed that not all pictures had the same players but some were repeated.

Most Death Eaters hadn't been in any pictures. Snape, who was close to Dumbledore, hadn't been exposed. Yaxley and Avery hadn't been exposed.

Lucius and McNair were the most exposed. As well as Pettigrew. Pettigrew was too much of a coward to now move far from where he was.

"Then find me this Wizard and bring him before me!"

* * *

Fudge was arguing with Amelia Bones. "He testified that he was the one who took some of those pictures! He needs to be questioned to find out what he knows!"

Bones replied, "I will remind you that you cannot order the Aurors to do anything right now. I do agree that he should be interviewed but I will not put out an arrest warrant."

Fudge left the DMLE Director in a funk.

* * *

Dumbledore was talking with Severus Snape in his office. "I don't know where the man came from. He claimed he had lived here as a child but had moved to America and was just visiting."

"The Dark Lord is furious. He has ordered the man caught and brought before him."

"We will need to find him first and protect him."

Severus looked at the Headmaster, his feeling hidden behind his shields. Personally, he thought it pointless.

* * *

Sirius listened to the story. "I wish we knew where to find that guy. He sounds like a decent bloke. He's probably got people after him now."

Harry shrugged. "I hadn't even been aware he was there. So I can't tell you anything."

* * *

Cuffe was talking to his staff. "Find this Wizard and get an exclusive! He's got to know more than he told the Wizengamot!"

The reporters all rushed off to try to find this Wizard.

* * *

Nagini was scouting for her Master. While there were more wizards around, there were still too few to truly hamper her movements. After being smuggled in by one of her Masters minions, she slowly made her way toward the place she could feel her Master directing her.

Suddenly she heard a sound. She didn't understand it but she could feel her master did – and she felt her Master's fear. Right after she heard the sound "Diffindo" she suddenly had the strangest sensation of not being able to feel her body. It was as if ….

Marak Ilumian grimly looked at the corpse of the great snake. He quickly magicked it into a sack and _traveled_ …

The Aurors who had responded to the sound of spellfire looked around and found no trace of what had occurred – save some small blood found on the floor.

They would have to report this to Madam Bones.

* * *

Sirius looked at Harry after reading the message from Dumbledore. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"I just got this note from Dumbledore. He's trying to find that man who testified at your trial. But he was curious about something – what's happening with your scar?"

"My scar? Nothing really. It's been quiet this summer – or at least after I started exercising."

"No dreams? Nightmares? Not feeling anything from the wanker?"

"Not really."

"Can I look at it?" Harry raised his hair and Sirius looked at the scar. Strangely, it seemed different. "Can I try something?"

Harry looked at Sirius, eyes squinting. "What do you want to try?"

"A simple cancelling charm."

Harry, internally, was torn between annoyance and amusement. The jig was up. Externally, he seemed to shrug off his reticence and say, "Fine. Go ahead."

Sirius pulled out the family wand he had been using and sent a finite charm at the scar. And suddenly the slight glamour that had covered it disappeared – and it showed up as only a faint, white line.

"Harry! Your scar is almost gone!"

"Really?" He started sounding hopeful. "Let me see!" He rushed off to the bathroom and locked himself in. Quietly, he laughed his head off.

Suddenly, however, the door opened and Sirius was standing there. He looked at the mirthful Harry and said, "Something you want to tell me?"

Harry motioned him in and closed the door. "Sorry. I couldn't keep it in any more. I was wondering how long it would take until someone noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"My scar has been like this since the first day I returned from Hogwarts. I hired a house elf this summer to feed me and keep me in books. He cast the spell on me at my request. I knew Dumbledore would be keeping me in the dark because he's the kind of Wizard who wants to hold all the pieces. So I've been faking the whole Angsty Teenager routine since then."

Sirius' eyes widened. He yelled quite quietly but it was yelling. "Do you mean that you've been faking being all moody and pissed off since you go here?"

Harry grinned while nodding. Sirius looked at Harry and said, "Come with me!"

Harry nodded and followed Sirius to the Library, which wasn't being used. He looked at Harry and tried to keep his pissed off look. Suddenly, however, Sirius started laughing his head off. He laughed so hard he fell down. Harry laughed with him.

"OH MY GOD! WE WERE COMPLETELY FOOLED!" Sirius cried out amidst his laughter. "I don't think we ever pulled one over on people so long in the whole time we were at Hogwarts!"

Harry, still laughing himself, said, "I would say I was sorry, but it's been quite hard to keep you all from finding out. Everyone was expecting it – which made it so much easier to sell."

Sirius calmed down and said "And what you said to Molly?"

Harry became more serious. "No. That was quite real. It made it easier because even if I wasn't as pissed about what was happening, everything I've said is the truth. Except that bit to the Wizengamot about running off, I haven't lied about what I think all summer. I did hate being kept in the dark and I do hate people trying to 'protect' me by treating me like a little kid. I've just come to terms that Witches and Wizards are kind of stupid and one can't expect common sense."

Sirius asked, "How did you keep a straight face for so long?"

"I learned Occlumency over the summer. Been practicing it every day. Clearing my mind before I go to sleep. Let me tell you, it helped me quite a bit in getting over what happened." He didn't bring up Marak or the Mind Healer but the rest was true. "So, what should I do now? You're the Godfather – it's time to extend some advice."

Sirius considered it. "Well, we'll leave the glamour off. We'll see how long it will take anyone to notice. I'll tell Dumbledore that you haven't had any nightmares and it hasn't hurt but that's all I'll tell him."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Padfoot. You're the best."

Sirius grinned. "I know."

Harry and Sirius were calmly eating lunch with the rest of the house when Kingsley showed up. "Sirius! Good news!"

Sirius looked up. "What's good?"

Kingsley grinned. "With the picture of Pettigrew in the paper, Madam Bones checked out your records and found you'd never had a trial. Using her authority due to the investigation of the Minister, she's called off the kiss on sight order. There'll be a notice in the Prophet tomorrow that if you turn yourself in, you can get a trial under Veritaserum."

Sirius as well as Harry cried out in joy, followed soon by everyone. "It's a good thing too. If your case is handled it frees me up. Dumbledore showed up and got her to agree to loaning an Auror on desk duty to teach Defense this year and I need to be in the field. It's really heating up with the investigations."

The lunch devolved into a celebration and plans were made on how to turn himself in.

The good mood was sorely tested later that afternoon. Severus Snape swept into 12 Grimmauld Place. "Potter!" the man sneered.

Harry, as well as everyone else, turned. Sirius sneered right back and said, "What do you want, Snivelous?"

Harry shocked everyone when he rolled his eyes and said, "Sirius! Can I remind you that you are no longer twelve?"

Everyone looked at Harry with wide eyes. Sirius looked a little hurt. "Why would you say that, Pup?"

With a friendly demeanour Harry replied, "Sorry, Padfoot. But casual name calling is what Draco Malfoy and his goons do. And I'm pretty tired of it. You might hate the Professor – I pretty much can't stand him either – but the time for teenage angst is over. You only have to deal with him for a short time. I have to deal with him all year. So, for my sake, at least call him Snape. I'm sure once the Dark wanker is gone, you won't have to deal with each other ever again."

He turned to the Dark man who had a blank look upon his face. "What is it, Professor?" Harry's tone conveyed the distaste that he had for the man without being too disrespectful.

Snape paused for only a moment. "The Headmaster has instructions. I will speak to you alone."

"As my Godfather is standing here and I am a minor, Sirius will be there as well."

Snape sneered but led the two to another room. Snape turned when the door was closed. "The Headmaster has ordered me to teach you Occlumency, the art of protecting your mind. You will spend an hour every few days in instruction."

Sirius was about to say something but Harry put his hand out. "Respectfully speaking: No."

Snape looked apoplectic. "This is not a request, Potter! Without the lessons that only I can give you your mind can be an open book to the Dark Lord." He sneered Darkly. "Imagine how many of your _friends_ will get killed if he succeeds."

Sirius really wanted to but in but Harry once again calmed him with a touch. "Oh, I'm quite aware of the danger. I just refuse because I do not need your assistance."

"You arrogant Dunderhead! I am doing this at the direct order of the Headmaster. And while I like it little more than you do you will learn!"

"Test me." Harry was standing there resolute.

Severus Snape whipped his wand out and cried out, "Legilemens!"

Sirius watching was about to go to town on the bastard who was confronting his Pup when suddenly the man screamed and dropped his wand. Harry stood there with a small smirk.

It took a moment for Snape to gather himself. "What in Merlin's name was _that_?" Snape was so shocked he forgot his disdain.

"That is the memory of Riddle's Crucio at the graveyard with all of the imagery and none of the pain removed. As I learned Occlumency this summer, I decided it made an exceptional shield against intrusion from anyone who might want to invade my mind."

Snape looked at the teenager with some surprise. He stood up and after looking for a moment longer, turned and quickly left the house.

Sirius was wide eyed as he looked at Harry. "Woah! That was FUCKING AWESOME!"

Harry chuckled ruefully. "I kind of wish I hadn't experienced it but since I did I thought it was useful."

The rest of the House's inhabitants were at the door which Snape had left open. Hermione asked, "What was that all about?"

Harry chuckled again. "Professor Snape was testing the mental shield I worked on building while stuck at the Dursleys this summer." Hermione immediately wanted to ask more questions but Harry raised his hand. "I'll tell you all about it after I eat something again. That took some energy."

The questions were quite invasive but the adults were impressed by how much Harry had worked that summer. Mrs. Weasley was saddened that a mere boy had to do such things by necessity.

* * *

When Sirius Black turned himself in on the 17th, arrangements had already been made for the trial to take place immediately. Arthur Weasley "had been contacted" and reported it to Madam Bones.

And so it was that on the 21st, despite the protests of Mrs. Weasley and other adults, Harry did his own book shopping. He had already given Ron and Hermione the gifts that he had bought for making prefect. Ron was floored.

Mrs. Weasley wanted to protest but Harry's suggestion that their reward be brand new robes was much cheaper than the broom he would have asked for.

It was tense in Diagon Alley when they were shopping. People were furtive. With the continued coverage of You-Know-Who actually having returned, everyone was afraid.

One spy did see Potter and immediately conveyed to the Dark Lord that he was out and about.

Voldemort made his final mistake. He had been planning on surreptiously obtaining the prophecy before confronting Potter, but the information that he was out and about and apparently disdaining the idea of protection was too much: He immediately called for his Death Eaters and they immediately set off.

If Voldemort was going to announce his presence officially, the best way was to kill the Potter brat. His luck couldn't hold out.

Marak Ilumian provided a stir when Harry spotted him. He immediately took Sirius and Remus who were protecting him over to introduce the man. Mrs. Weasley was in Madam Malkins with Ron and Ginny, the twins were at the Joke shop for research on their soon-to-be competitors and Hermione was in the bookstore.

And so, when the screams happened alerting the group to a problem, Sirius and Remus immediately wanted to retreat. Marak nodded to Harry to let him know that he could do it.

While they hid, Marak put up protections on the store fronts. When the shoppers withdrew, the four were hidden next to a shop.

When Harry saw Voldemort he looked at Marak who nodded. Marak immobilized the Marauders – who were quite pissed about it and Harry walked out in front of the invading wizards.

"Voldemort! You're not welcome here. Leave at once."

Voldemort smirked. Harry Potter was before him standing alone. "I'm sorry Harry but that is quite impossible. We have unfinished business."

"Do your worst!"

With a casual flick of his wand, Voldemort sent the killing curse. He had decided that he wasn't going to torture and talk – he would just kill.

Harry Potter quickly cast the disarming charm – and shockingly, despite the brother cores, instead of Prior Incancatum the two spells met and the killing curse was deflected back to it source.

Harry grinned and thanked Marak in his mind for whatever he had added to Harry's wand.

Marak grinned himself. He had taken one of his own feathers and added it to Harry's wand and balanced it with Fawkes feather. Any scan would show one feather but there were really two.

The Death Eaters were shocked when Voldemort just dropped. This gave Marak time to cast a stunning field. Faster than a normal stunner, every single Death Eater dropped.

Sirius and Remus, who suddenly could move again, gaped. Harry turned his head, "Hey guys? Shouldn't someone call the Aurors?"

Marak pulled a package that was in his pocket and handed it over to Harry. It contained a letter, a camera, and a few items for Harry to return to Hogwarts at the Welcoming Feast.

The Aurors arrived just in time for the man to disappear into a ball of light and music.

Later Harry read exactly what Marak was and how the camera was involved. He also explained that he had helped Gringotts devise a system to cover for the fact it was divine influence.

Harry was more than happy to keep it all to himself. He did explain how Marak had helped him when, eventually, it came time to confess what had been happening that summer.

Dumbledore didn't realize, until Harry publicly returned several Founders' relics at the opening feast, that Tom Riddle was truly and permanently gone.

Harry had given Luna Lovegood, a girl he met on the Hogwarts Express and who Marak had steered him into meeting, the exclusive story of what had happened. He made certain that Gringotts was credited with dispelling the curses.

The big question everyone had was: Who was Marak Ilumian? No one at Gringotts would explain. Harry eventually told his wife but made sure she didn't publish it. Luna agreed that the idea of a god interfering was too weird for even the Quibbler's readers to believe.


	20. A Different Diary

A Different Diary

World: Harry Potter Book 2

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, arrived in the shadow of a building. He looked around and noticed that he knew exactly where he was: Diagon Alley.

It was very early in the day, and all of those present were shopkeepers preparing for the day's beginning. As Harry walked up the street, he stopped at Flourish and Blotts and the sign that was in the window: "TODAY ONLY! GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing books and meeting fans in celebration of his new book: Magical Me!"

Harry considered that for a long moment and then, slowly, his face morphed from a serious look to a grin. First step: Get an empty book.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, soon-to-be Hogwarts First Year, started pulling the books that she had gotten that day. As she pulled out her Transfiguration notebook, she noticed immediately that there was something odd.

Opening it, she found another smaller book. Looking at its spine, all it said was "Diary."

Her eyes widened. Her father must have gotten it as an extra birthday present! She looked inside and saw it was completely blank. With a smile, she opened it to the first page and wrote: "This is the Diary of Ginny Weasley!"

Suddenly, below her first line some words started forming: " _Hello, Ginny Weasley. My name is Marak._ "

Her eyes widened. Her Diary answered her! Startled, she pulled back and knocked the book away. She looked at it for a long moment and then went to pick it up. She noticed something immediately: Instead of the spine saying Diary, it said, "Ginny Weasley."

She cautiously picked up the book and opened it again. She immediately saw that the words she had written were still there – as was the answer.

Cautious, she wrote another line. "What is this? How does it work?"

" _This book is enchanted so that I can answer you and help you along as best I can. As far as how it works, it is very complicated."_

"So you can give me advice when I ask for it?"

 _"Yes, that's right. Now, before you write anything else down I must as a few questions. First, how old are you?"_

"I am eleven years old."

" _Are your parents Magical?"_

"My parents are Pureblood. You don't believe in all that Pureblood nonsense, do you?"

 _"No I am not into the pureblood beliefs. My reason for asking is that you should ensure your parents check my magic to ensure it is not harmful to you. As a wise man once said: 'Never trust anything that acts alive if you can't see where it keeps its brain'."_

"My father always says that."

 _"Then your father is a wise man. And to answer where my 'brain' is, it is within the cover and sealed away. This book is very much like a magical portrait. It knows no more than the wizard it was enchanted by. Now, before you take this to your father, you must give permission for your father to read it before he can see what I write or even what you write."_

"Why do I have to give him permission?"

 _"This is because I am YOUR Diary. Everyone should have some privacy. I would never compromise the private thoughts of my owner. And so, no one who isn't given permission can see what is written."_

"That is awesome!"

 _"Yes. It is awesome. Now, take me to your father and let him get me checked out."_

"Okay. He has my permission to read you."

* * *

Ginny waited until after dinner to talk to her father. Being that her crush was at the dinner table it was very hard for her to talk. And so, when dinner was done, Ginny followed Arthur Weasley out to the shed.

"Dad?" She asked quietly. "I need you to do something, please."

"Hello, Ginny. What can I help you with?" Arthur asked kindly.

She produced the small book and said, "This was in my books when I came back from Diagon Alley. Did you buy it?"

Arthur looked at it curiously. "No. I don't remember it."

Ginny was surprised. "Well, I thought it was an extra birthday present. It was an empty Diary. When I wrote in it, it answered!"

Arthur was suddenly very serious. "That's strange."

"I know! It explained that it was like a magical portrait. It said that I should get my father to check out the magic as it reminded me that I should never trust anything that thinks if I don't know where its brains are."

Arthur chuckled at that, despite his seriousness. That was something that he had always taught his children. "Let me see it then."

He took it from Ginny and looked it over. He immediately saw the name "Ginny Weasley" on the side. "Did it come that way?"

"No. As soon as I wrote my name, it changed from 'Diary' to that."

Arthur nodded and opened it. It was blank. "There's nothing written here."

"It said you could read it if I gave permission." She thought for a moment. "Write in it that you're my father."

Arthur quickly got a quill and wrote in the book, "This is Arthur Weasley, Ginny's Father."

His eyes widened as it wrote back, " _Have Ginny write that you are really her father._ "

Arthur did so and Ginny confirmed it. The two watched in fascination as the writing moved down below the suddenly visible earlier passages. Arthur could then see everything that had been written.

"That's a very fancy enchantment!" Arthur knew many diagnostic charms because of his job. And, as the book had said, it came back with the reading of a magical portrait. He did another diagnostic spell and found no Dark magic taint whatsoever. He looked at the book and told his daughter, "It does register as a magical portrait. I've never seen that in a book before."

Ginny smiled in relief. "So can I keep it?"

Arthur considered that. "I'm going to tentatively say yes. But I'm going to also ask a few people I know if they've ever heard about such a thing. While the book is correct and you should be able to have privacy, I will want to see what it says after you've used it for a week. I want to make certain it is not giving you advice which is harmful." He smiled at his daughter. "I love you, Pumpkin, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Ginny blushed. "Don't call me that! Harry Potter might hear!"

Arthur tried to look serious as he said, "I've called you that since your mum and I brought you home as a baby and your hair was so obviously bright just like a fresh pumpkin. But if it bothers you so much …."

"I don't want Harry Potter to hear I have such a baby-like nickname!" Ginny was horrified.

Arthur looked at her with affection. "You'll just have to live with it. When you're a Grandmother yourself and if I am still around, I'll probably still call you Pumpkin."

Blushing, Ginny mumbled under her breath and, grabbing her Diary, ran off. Arthur waited until she was inside. He then let out his loudest laugh of the summer. His children, at times, were quite amusing.

He then went inside to talk to his wife and let her know about the Diary.

* * *

All throughout the year, and for the remainder of her time at Hogwarts, she regularly wrote in her Diary. And while it always gave helpful advice, she didn't always listen. Unfortunately, when she ignored the advice, things normally went badly. And so, she didn't do it too often.

After she got married, she out grew the need for a friend and confident who wasn't her husband and wrote in the Diary that she would no longer be asking for advice.

It congratulated her and explained how to copy its contents to a new book. It then explained that she could now give it to one of her children and that it could provide companionship and advice to the next generation.

And so, the Diary was passed from Generation to Generation within the family. And while no one knew exactly who had enchanted it, they had all been thankful for a loyal friend who was there at the darkest and most embarrassing of times.

Along with the Diary was a whole collection of the Diaries of those who had gone before. The collection was known as the Marak Collection and it was highly prized by those who inherited it.


	21. Education and Maturity

Education and Maturity

World: Harry Potter/David Edding's Belgariad

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle eagerly explored the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. He had finally gotten permission from his Head of House and it opened up whole worlds of possibilities.

Despite having grown up in a Muggle orphanage to nameless parents, he was considered a powerhouse of Slytherin. Despite the Purebloods beliefs, even they had to acknowledge that he was the best of them.

However, he had also seen that there were plans in the works to move against him. Thus his current search: How to stay alive regardless of whatever anyone else might do.

He had, at one point, even considered asking for help from the adults, but with Dumbledore "expressing concern" most teachers were wary of him. Only Slughorn was truly supportive and that was because he made Slytherin quite a number of points, despite that wariness.

When the "Light" books yielded no results, he was quite willing to extensively search the "Dark" sources for a solution. And while he found and cataloged quite a few promising looking rituals and enchantments to make himself stronger, none seemed to be the solution and so he searched deeper. And finally, in a casual reference, he found what looked to be a promising path: A _Horcrux_.

Immediately, he decided that this was something that deserved more extensive research. Just as he closed the book he was perusing to return to the shelves, something happened.

Almost directly in front of him, a blue light appeared. The light coalesced into a human shape and the features on that shape formed. Once fully formed, the blue color disappeared and the figure before him appeared as a regular human male, although one dressed in a strange version of Muggle clothing.

Tom Riddle stared in awed shock as the figure casually glanced around, recognition in his face and then looked at him. He saw recognition there, and the very slightest hint of caution. "Hello, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Putting on his most stoic look, Tom Riddle stood up and replied. "Hello. Who are you?"

The man smirked for a moment and said, "A traveler. A dimensional traveler to be specific. My most proper name is Marek Ilumian."

Tom Riddle quickly tried to translate that. Ilumian would have something to do with light. "Was this your name when you were born?"

The man paused and considered that. "In a very real sense: Yes." The man chuckled to himself as though considering a private joke. "Those who gave it to me gave it as a sign of respect." The man moved to a chair at the table he was using and asked, "Mind if we sit down?"

Tom motioned to the chair and sat himself, the visitor following.

"So, what are you doing anyway?" the man asked.

"Why are you so curious?"

The man shrugged. "Those that direct me usually place me in places where my experience or skills are helpful to preventing catastrophe in one world or another. Have you ever read the Bible?"

Tom's face took on a look of distaste. "I was forced to study it where I grew up. But mostly one priest or another exhorted those who lived there that it was the most important book in existence and any who didn't follow its teachings were going to be damned to Hell."

The man chuckled. "Yeah, that's a pretty common trope used by Christians around the world. Quite ironic that those many, many of those who claim to be following and teaching others about a figure which said, 'Love your fellow man' are pretty much bloody bastards to anyone who doesn't agree with their narrow world view."

Tom Riddle snorted. This was one thing that had always turned him off to the idea of religion: The average Christian priest or nun was almost as sadistic as orphans were to those others that they could put down. He really tried to maintain his composure, but it was quite amusing to find someone who so totally agreed so precisely with his own experience. "It doesn't help that they teach 'Suffer not a witch to live' and here we are: Witches and wizards."

The man nodded. "That's actually a mistranslation of the original Hebrew or Aramaic or whatever the original was written in. The problem was in the language of the original man who wrote that the same word could mean different things depending on use. The true translation reads 'Suffer not a poisoner to live' – poison is a pretty contemptible way to solve the problem of inconvenient people in your way."

Tom considered that. "Poison is not an uncommon solution from those that are weaker." He took on a slightly antagonistic look. "Actually, I'm surprised that no one has poisoned me."

The man looked curious. "Why is that?"

"The same reason I am searching the Restricted Section: I am the most powerful wizard of my generation. And the 'Pureblood Elite' that know of my background are upset about that because it makes them look bad. They plot to 'take care of the problem' behind my back."

The man waved his hand dismissively. "A bit of vigilance and all such efforts fail. But I imagine it's annoying. At least it always was for me."

Tom was curious. "You had people plotting against you?"

The man snorted. "All the time." He paused. "One particular wizard more than most. He and his followers pretty much made my life a struggle. Then the people opposed to that wizard made my life even more of a struggle when they expected me to rise up and defeat the wizard. I became famous in my home world. But when you're famous, then there are always sheeple which want to see you laid low for their amusement. Or those who were afraid of me because I was on the other side." The man shook his head. "Honestly? Fame – the adoring type _and_ the fearful type – are more of a pain than they are worth."

Tom disagreed. "I would imagine fame isn't that bad. If you're in charge and you've gotten rid of your enemies than you can enjoy life."

The man looked at him for a long moment and then waved his hand and Tom felt a ward go up. The man then completely lost control and started laughing uproariously. At first he was annoyed, then irritated ... and then curious. The laughter should have alerted someone – but perhaps that was the reason for the ward.

With some irritation Tom asked, "What is so humorous?"

The man visibly worked to control himself and then finally answered, "People your age have no idea exactly how silly you can be. The idea that lording it over everyone is the epitome of 'fun' … you have no idea."

"Why?"

The man looked at him, still smirking. "Okay. So who's the big bastard in the Wizarding world these days? Grindelwald, right?"

Tom replied, "I don't know that he's a 'bastard' but he is a famous Dark wizard. He has many followers."

The man nodded. "Yes. And just as many or more enemies. Let me tell you a secret: Beating everyone around you and then lording it over everyone is fun … for a little while. And then it gets boring. Very … very … boring. And then, considering that in this situation you are in charge, you have to deal with human nature: Everyone expects the people in charge to fix everything. So then you have every Tom, Dick, and Harry coming to you for all of their thinking. Now, let's say you decide that such petty problems are beneath you. So you tell your most important minions, your 'inner circle' if you will to handle the damn problems themselves as you don't want to deal with it. Soon, they start making the decisions. But people who start thinking for themselves always then end up deciding they would be better leaders. It could take hours, minutes, days, years, or even decades – but eventually they decide this is true. Then you have to either make them so frightened they never do so or you kill them – there goes your free time because you are back to solving everything. If this lasts long enough, you'll never get a moments peace. Either because you have to take all of your time doing everyone's thinking or because you have to take all of your time worrying about the people who are doing all the thinking for you. It's _exhausting_.

"Being in charge usually ends up being rewarding for a short time. It's more fun if you like helping people. You get satisfaction from seeing your good decision making giving them a better life. But if you really don't care what other people feel – then you're back to personal satiation of whims. And people start resenting you. Making them more likely to take all of your time and energy to protect yourself. It's really just not worth it. Give me one person … just one … who was only out for themselves and succeeded in enjoying a long life without constant attempts to kill them? It's impossible – they don't exist."

Tom Riddle considered the man's argument. He couldn't imagine that life being so bad. He said so to the traveler.

The man smirked at him. "I'm tempted to show you an example." The man paused for a long moment. "As a matter of fact – stand up. We're taking a trip."

Tom was a bit nervous. "Won't I be missed here?"

The man waved that away dismissively. "I can bring you back just a moment after we leave."

The man walked over to him and put his hand around his arm. "We're going to be invisible, intangible, and unable to be sensed by the locals. I warn you now: Exert no power without my permission. In some of the places you will see, we will be witnessing Gods."

* * *

Tom had only a moment to be startled before the Hogwarts Library disappeared. They now were standing on a great plain. Before them was a multitude of people bowing before a figure which he guessed to be a God. "That is Torak – Kal Torak to his own people. Kal meaning King and God. Watch as they show their reverence."

Tom watched as a robed order took various members of the gathered crowd and forcibly moved them to a great alter which was placed before the beautiful looking being. He was a little startled when the captive was pushed down on the alter and the priest stabbed him. It was somewhat revolting to watch the heart taken and thrown into a brazier and be burned away. The two watched as hundreds were killed.

They listened as the God told them how pleased he was at their obeisance and how much he loved the smell of the offerings given over to him.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, at this point in his life, was not yet fully consumed by the darkness and killing lust that his alternates oftentimes succumbed to. And he was horrified to a degree at the complete casualness of the ritual murders.

The man who had come took him moved them to another location. "Now. This is a primitive world. The people are little more than savages. Here there are seven gods – all brothers. Well – and another God above them who is their father. But he tries to stay out of it. We're going to go and see another God – one who takes disciples and teaches them. We're going to watch when his brother Kal Torak comes to visit."

And so they watched as the Disciples of Aldur conveyed the beautiful Torak to their Master Aldur. The difference between the followers of Aldur and the Followers of Torak were obvious: The followers of Torak feared him, save for those who relished the murder in the name of their god, and the followers of Aldur loved him.

Through watching they observed the disappearance of Torak and the saddened Aldur. And they watched to complete fury of his disciples for the affront of having struck their Master.

As they traveled, Tom saw the gathering of gods and peoples, the total war, the maiming of Torak, the ordering of followers, the leaders of the various factions, the recovery of the orb, the battle of Vo Mimbre, the theft of the Orb, and finally the great titanic struggle where Torak was laid low.

Tom was still in awe as they traveled to an empty plain upon the world they were visiting. "What have you learned about the desire for ultimate power?" he was asked.

"He made many mistakes. He could have just left the Orb alone and nothing would have happened," Tom replied.

His guide snorted. "The problem is: Greed is pretty pervasive. Even gods succumb at times. And did you notice how the very universe started conspiring against him as he became a power-hungry maniac?"

Tom had to concede that was true. "But what about that old wizard? I noticed that he was there for everything. How many years did that wizard live?"

His guide chuckled. "He'd be insulted being called a wizard. They call themselves sorcerers. But from what I understand? I think he's about seven thousand years old. At least he was when I ran into him."

Tom was impressed. "That's who I want to be. I notice how everyone defers to him. They listen to him. And he's lived for such a long time – effectively immortal."

His guide laughed again. "Well, he had the assistance of a god. Different world, different rules. But what satisfaction do you think he gets from having lived so long?"

"I imagine it's greatly satisfying. He outlives most of his enemies. He gets to do what he wants. It's a great life!"

His guide smirked. "Let's go and visit and see what the man says." His guide grabbed his arm again and suddenly they were back to the same lush valley they had seen before. But it was changed: In addition to the towers, some of which were destroyed, there was also a cottage – a simple homestead. This was where his guide led him to.

"Before we go in, I'm going to cast a charm on you."

Tom was suspicious. "What is the purpose of this charm?"

"It will prevent you from hearing the name they call me here. There are good reasons why you should not – prevention of timeline contamination and whatnot. On my honor and by my magic, that is the only thing my charm will alter."

Tom felt the pulse of magic which accompanied the promise and so he accepted his guide's word. It felt strange to experience the charm.

The inhabitants must have felt the magic because suddenly there were a few which exited the house. Upon seeing his guide, their whole countenance changed from curious to happy."

"Marak!" Tom noticed the change that the charm achieved. There was a 'falseness' to the word that he noticed. "Welcome back! What are you doing back in our world?" And Tom noted no falseness with these words.

"I'm … educating the young man with me. This is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a teenager from a world I traveled to. I've brought him here to meet Belgareth and to learn a few things."

His guide turned to him. "This is Durnik, and this is Belgarion. I believe you recognize him."

With that, Tom was very nervous. He had witnessed this man strike down a god. "Hello. I am glad to meet you."

Belgarion turned to Marak. "Why is he so nervous?"

His guide grinned. "I took him to Cthol Mishrak during a certain incident you were involved in to witness the result of Torak's hubris. You're kind of intimidating once someone's seen that."

Tom saw Belgarion roll his eyes. "Great. Thanks. That's something that I've tried to forget. That was not a fun night."

Curious Tom asked, "Didn't you feel any satisfaction from putting down your family's ancient enemy?"

Tom watched as a look of great sorrow came over the man's face. "Despite my hatred for Torak due to what he had done and his attempts to corrupt my Aunt Pol, no one was glad to see him killed. He was as Evil as can be but there is a great horror with a god's death. It effects creation in a terrible way." He gave a small smile. "The healing only truly began when Eriond finally took up the guidance of Torak's Angaraks. That's been an interesting thing to watch."

Tom was confused but at the same time shocked. He would have thought killing a hated enemy would have been more satisfying.

"Anyway, let's get you two inside," Durnik said.

Tom was a bit overawed at the eminence of the people he met. Each of them were a sorcerer except the wife of Belgarion. And she was a queen – her husband being a king. And most of them were direct disciples of a god.

His guide explained why they were there.

Belgareth's eyes took on a gleam which disturbingly reminded him of Albus Dumbledore at his most manipulative. "How long can I guest the young man to teach him a few things?"

His guide replied blandly, "Oh – as long as you need. I've can reverse any aging so that he will look the same no matter how long it takes to learn. I have to return him in the same shape he was in when he left."

The old man and his utterly beautiful daughter looked each other in the eye and seemed to come to some sort of agreement. She turned to him and said, "This is fortunate. I am currently working to codify what I have learned of magic. Give us … oh, fifty years or so. We'll make certain he is well educated."

Tom goggled at that. Fifty years?

His guide considered that and then grinned. "Just make certain he remembers what is life currently is in his home world as he has to seamlessly return, hopefully more intelligent and a bit wiser."

Belgareth replied, "We will certainly try."

* * *

Thus began Tom Riddle's tutelage and "internship" among the Brotherhood of Sorcerers. He had felt some resentment but he quickly grew out of it – it only took eight years.

Belgareth took care to take him around to the various races and Kingdoms. With that, Tom experiences something he had not expected: Many a maiden tried to ensnare the young and powerful man who traveled with the Eternal Man.

Having been taught manners by Polgara (and he shuddered at how painful that process had been) he wasn't a complete arse to these females but he had no desire to be caught. When he complained to Belgareth, his current mentor did not help him. The amusement of the old man was quite irritating. Some of the others felt some sympathy but left it up to him to deal with.

His tendency to hoard trophies was also something he learned to leave behind. He also learned (painfully) how to protect himself without magic both with weapons and without.

In addition, he learned things from a group of people that were friends with those who taught him. He also watched as those people he met (outside of those that lived in the Vale of Aldur) grew old and died. He saw the devastation that was felt by those left behind. And so, after a very long and arduous time, Tom Marvolo Riddle began to get some semblance of an understanding about Love and its various permutations.

His soul being unmutilated, he did experience relationships with various women. And while he still have a hard time with love, he did learn about commitment and responsibility.

When the Nyissan Queen (a very large, very poisonous snake) had learned of his ability to speak the language of serpents, it took a bit of work to convince her he couldn't stay permanently. She therefore had arranged for many daughters of noble families to visit during his stay there and she pretty much demanded he impregnate as many as possible.

He had protested on the basis that forcing women would anger Polgara. Salmissra, despite respecting the beautiful woman also had a healthy wariness of her interference. It was she, after all, that had forced her into her current shape.

That proved to be an ineffective argument: These daughters of Issa were quite enthralled with the idea of having children with a man who could converse with snakes. He had impregnated several. And then Salmissra had demanded he leave – she wanted no 'foreign influences' on the children who would someday have important places in her society. And, being young at the time, he had accepted this. He learned to regret his lack of contact with them.

Halfway through his stay, he took up with an Alorn woman in her mid-twenties who had children already but whose husband had died. He learned to care for the children as though they were his own. When his adopted son married, he was honored when his first child was given the name Tom.

Tom also learned about loss: His wife became ill due to a disease that was untreatable in this world. Tom worked hard and his wife suffered much less for the skills he had but in the end she died.

He finally understood the reason why Belgareth had explained to him in detail what happened when he first lost his wife three thousand years earlier. Tom learned to live with the loss and to enjoy the remembrances he had.

This experience had changed Tom greatly. No longer had he any desire to rule his fellow wizards and witches. Nor did he have any desire for immortality.

Tom resolved to become a healer. In his final years in this world, he spent much time with Polgara learning the human body and how it worked. In addition, he learned many healing spells from the magic that Polgara had gotten from Marak so many years earlier.

* * *

And finally, fifty years after his arrival, Tom Riddle gathered his adopted children and their families with him when he returned to the Vale of Aldur to return to his home dimension.

The residents of the Vale of Aldur and their guests observed the appearance of the light which signaled their visitor's arrival. The figure walked over.

"Hello, all. Hello, Tom." He paused. "Who are these?"

Tom Riddle smiled and said, "These are my son and daughter and their children."

His former guide was taken aback. "You have children here?"

Tom sighed. "These are adopted. My wife's first husband died. I was the father they grew to love. We lost their mother five years ago."

The man nodded respectfully and solemnly. "I am sorry for your loss."

The family murmured their thanks. Tom said, "Though we were only married twenty years, there was much love between us. I feel no regret for having married and having raised children. They are good people."

The man nodded. "I lost my wife long ago. And although I live and have loved since, still I love her."

Tom replied in commiseration. "That love never truly leaves."

The man nodded approvingly. "I believe you have learned much, Tom. Are you ready to return?"

Tom nodded. "I have recently reviewed my life from the memories of that time using occlumency. You have to return me to my earlier form or there will be questions."

The man nodded. He took out a beautiful wand and cast his magic. Tom felt the years fall off of his body. And when it was done, Tom grimaced.

"What's wrong? Didn't I do it right?" the man asked.

"Yes, you did. Having lived to maturity I now recognize the hormones and urges my teenage form had for what they were. I kept sublimating them into a need to control others when I probably just needed to find a girlfriend."

The man took a long look at him and started laughing loudly. He was embarrassed when his son and daughter joined in. But he took it in good humour.

* * *

Tom bid his final farewells and Marak took him by the arm once more. And, after a moment, the Hogwarts Library as it was in his memory from all those years ago appeared. "It's going to be difficult reemerging myself. Luckily, although I have 'friends' I was not truly sociable. This will cover some mistakes I am certain to make."

The man nodded. "I have a few things for you. Have a seat."

Tom calmly sat down. Having been an adult, he had a sense of 'good' and 'bad' people. The man who had taken him to another world and returned him was a good person. Of that he was certain. Much, much better than he himself had been.

Tom reflected that a bad start didn't require a bad life. Belgareth had started as an lazy orphan who was a bit too casual about the concept of 'proper ownerwhip' – and he was now a powerful, respected figure.

And so Tom was perfectly willing to listen to his guide.

Marak reached into his pocket and pulled out an curious locket and placed it in front of him. Tom asked, "What is this?"

"Try to open it." Tom did so but it wouldn't open. "Try asking it to open." He tried that and it did nothing. He looked back at his guide. With a smirk the man said, "Try again – but use the _other_ language you know."

Tom's eyes lit up. He spoke to the locket, " _Open_!" and was rewarded when the clasp clicked open.

Marak explained gently, "It belonged to your mother."

Tom was taken aback. "You know who she was."

And so Marak explained the Gaunts and the Riddles and a young woman's misplaced efforts to get out of a crushingly bad environment. He could not fault his mother, though he regretted he was a child of what was effectively rape. He also couldn't truly fault his father. He was someone without magic who was suddenly confronted with having been controlled. He most likely didn't even know he had a son.

"So I am not likely to be accepted by either family," he said. When his guide looked at him curiously he said, "The Gaunts are pureblood supremacists. My uncle who is alive is as likely to accept me as the wealthy Muggle who was taken in by what he considers a peasant tramp. Good relations these do not make." Tom was fairly philosophical (now) about the whole matter. His body might be that of a teenager but he was an adult in mind and spirit.

"Well, at least the infusion of completely fresh and untainted blood into the line of Slytherin has produced a child of strength and intelligence. You could go far," Marak said.

Tom replied with some humor, "I just have to overcome my complete lack of resources." He grimaced. "I'm going to have to either go back into that orphanage for the summer or get by with the 'help' of some of my Pureblood classmates. And such favors come at a price."

Marak smirked. "I did say 'I have a few things for you' did I not?" Tom looked at him curiously. Marak reached into another pocket and pulled out a small key and, placing it on the table, slid it over to him.

"What is this?"

"This is the key to your new vault at Gringotts under the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. While it is not a fortune such as your most wealthy classmates have, it does contain a significant number of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Certainly enough for a chance to get a good start in whatever you might endeavour to do. Also enough for decent supplies for the remainder of your Hogwarts years. I have already reimbursed the funds which were used to pay for your tuition. You are now paid through Seventh year. You also have enough funds to stay at the Leaky Cauldron during the summer or really any other inn. With the War going in the Muggle world and this one, it would probably be best not to attempt to stay in the non-Magical world by yourself as a lone teenager might look suspicious and Muggles hate things that are suspicious during war."

Tom was in shock. He looked at the man who had taken him to another world, given him time and opportunity to grow and learn, given him the knowledge of his family's past, and who now offered a way for him to live a life without being beholden to anyone. Suddenly, his Slytherin suspicion kicked in. "Why? Why have you done all this? Why me? And what will it cost me?"

The man considered that for a long moment. "Well, first of all: I hate seeing someone with so much potential being unable to grow into it. You stand at a crossroads. You have the power, the charm, the charisma, and even the blood, to do great Good or great Evil. I would regret circumstances forcing you into great Evil with no chance at redemption. And so I have ensured you have knowledge, and mental maturity, and opportunity. And I have the resources to do this without creating any difficulties for myself or others. And so I do them. As for the price? I have only one thing I demand."

"And what is that?" he asked.

The man took on a very serious look. "You have the chance to decide how your life will go. That is much more than most of your fellows have. Even the Pureblood children of privilege are greatly constrained by their families' mores and beliefs and so have little chance to decide for themselves what path to take in life. They have as little choice as the poor who are limited by a lack of resources. You have the power and the opportunity to become a great force of good or evil. But." And here the man's face took on a harsh and _scary_ look. "If you even once more contemplate delving into the subject of horcruxes, then I will exert every effort on my part to ensure that you are destroyed, _utterly_. And I have the power to do so. Make no mistake. Am I one hundred percent, perfectly clear?"

Tom was sufficiently intimidated. He was glad, in that moment, that he had listened to Polgara and Belgareth and had given up any desire to extend his life in an unnatural way. He was quite certain, in that moment, that his very existence hung in the balance. And so he replied, "You are clear. And I truly no longer wish to even research the subject. I claim teenage immaturity and naïveté for my earlier attempts at researching that road. You have my solemn promise." He sighed. "I have no desire, any longer, to avoid death. I hope to live a good life. And when Death comes for me, I will go and be content."

The man nodded. "Good. Oh – and your search for Slytherin's chamber?"

Tom chuckled. "You know about that."

"Yes. I know where it is. It's pretty empty – no much left after a thousand years. There is a doomsday weapon that is likely best avoided."

"Doomsday weapon?" Tom asked.

The man nodded and sighed. "You have to remember that Salazar Slytherin lived in a time where there was no Statute of Secrecy. And Muggles were, for the most part, completely illiterate and relied on priests and nobles for direction – they thought it was the way of the world. And so the priests who spouted about the evil of witchcraft caused the Muggles to hate those who had magic. Any Muggleborn who was invited provided a security risk in his mind. Now the school is Unplottable and is under many enchantments. There is the Statute. There is coordination between the Magical government and the Non-Magical at the highest levels.

"When Slytherin lived, he wanted something that could kill a large number of Muggles that they couldn't protect themselves against. And so he put a basilisk in a Chamber of Secrets. It's the only real Secret there. If the Castle was attacked, he could send his basilisk out. But it's a weapon that is as dangerous to the Magicals as it is to the Muggles."

Tom considered that. "Perhaps if I attempted to speak to it?"

The man shrugged. "You might try. I would coordinate with the Headmaster if I were you. They might try to claim that its school property but it was Slytherin's Chamber and you are of Slytherin descent. Indeed, without Parseltongue, the Chamber can't be opened."

"Where is the entrance?" Tom asked. "I'm nearly done deciphering the clues Slytherin left behind, but I'm not there yet."

The man grinned. "I'll leave it for you to actually find. Just remember that this is a thousand years ago. Rooms have changed. But I am certain you will find it."

"I'll take that challenge," Tom smirked.

"Yeah. Still, I wouldn't brag about where it is. At least until you are an adult and can validly claim it as a family resource. And if they argue, remind them that it's not part of the Hogwarts wards and therefore can't truly be considered a part of Hogwarts. And if they insist, just refuse to open it. It's not like you are an employee of Hogwarts. And if they claim you owe the school, point out that all funds were returned and as such you have the same responsibility as any other student or alumnus and no more."

Tom nodded. "My thanks for all you have done for me. I can now see my former path was not toward a pleasant future."

"You are welcome." The man stood and said, "Good luck on making your own way in life without the chains you held fast to in the past."

Tom nodded. As the man turned he said, "They are still going to be obnoxious about demanding to know how I became independent."

The man paused and said, "Tell them that it was a reward for becoming the Disciple of Marak Ilumian, God of Knowledge and Travel, Patron God of Free Will. If they don't believe you, ask them to verify with the Goblins exactly who and what I am."

Tom looked at his guide in shock and watched as he started walking away. The figure of the man compressed down to a bright light and moved off and disappeared. There was phoenix song wafting around the Library and it conveyed a sense of both resolve … and amusement.


	22. DrW: The Nestene Consciousness

The Nestene Consciousness

World: Doctor Who

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked at the location of his new arrival point.

He immediately decided that this was a very odd scene he had arrived to. He appeared to be in some sort of industrial room which was quite dirty. There were two people, a man and a woman, sitting near a rail watching another man talking to … a blob.

Now that was distinctly weird.

"that you shunt off?" the amused figure spoke.

The … blob … made a few noises. Only his divine nature allowed him to interpret it. " _I have just as much a right to exist here as any other."_

The man scoffed and interrupted, "Oh, don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple!"

The blob started talking again, " _The Constitution of the Shadow Protocols say …"_

"Don't talk about constitutional rights!" he said with irritation. The blob started immediately protesting and the man's anger showed. "I AM TALKING!"

The man must have some power, Harry guessed, because the blob immediately shut up.

"These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk. But they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf: Please, just go."

Harry saw what the two witnesses saw but the figure did not. There were two … plastic creatures walking up behind him. The girl called out, "DOCTOR!"

The two plastic figures grabbed the man. They took something from his pocket.

The blob cried out, " _Treachery! That is anti-plastic_!"

The Doctor, as he was apparently called, yelled back, "That was insurance! I wasn't going to _use_ it."

" _You were going to kill me! Just like every other biped who thinks he's superior!_ "

"I'm not attacking you. I'm just here to talk!" Harry noted the tone of truth in the man's voice. "I'm not your enemy. I swear I'm not!"

The blob was still angry. " _But what of this? I remember this!_ "

"What do you mean?"

A door opened and a blue police telephone box? appeared behind the door.

The conversation went on. From what Harry heard, this being fought and tried to save the world of this blob but the blob wasn't buying it. It was having a tantrum. Finally, the blob said, " _We will protect ourself! We will clean the biped infestation from this world so that we can survive!_ "

As the girl asked the Doctor what the hell was going on, Harry gathered himself.

As the power built to a tipping point, Harry interfered. Pointing his want he called out, "IMMOBULUS! PERFECTUS TOTALIS!" He then put up a shield charm around it so that no electro-magnetic energy could get through.

The plastic figures immediately stopped. The Doctor and the two other people looked over to see a resigned Harry Potter standing there holding a shield around the blob.

The man looked at him and said, "Marek?"

He nodded. "I don't know you yet. Who are you?"

The man grinned. "I'm the Doctor. I am a Time Lord who works on keeping temporal interference from destroying history. I've met you a few times when you've helped me out."

The girl cried out, "Who is this now?" The man next to her was terrified. With his legilemency, he realized that this Doctor had about the same observational skills as a pureblooded magical and this girl, although normal, had the observational skills but no power.

He grinned as he thought about it: A match made in heaven. For a little while anyway.

"Okay. Doctor. What is this?"

The Doctor grinned and explained. "This is the Nestene Conciousness." He sighed, becoming serious. "When the war happened which destroyed …" he looked over and saw the girl listening … "so many civilizations, his planet was a casualty. Using technology, it found a world high in pollution, dioxins, and so forth, with is what it needs to survive. However, if it doesn't leave, these – who are at the cusp of growing up – will be badly affected and history will change. I need to get it taken care of. I'd rather it survive – but I can't let it destroy the Earth."

Harry nodded. It appeared that this was twentieth-century Earth, late twentieth, and it was a point in many time lines where technology was finally coming into place which would allow them to start traveling to the stars within as little as twenty years and as much as two hundred years – depending on the reality.

"So it needs a world which is considered polluted? Too polluted for human life to be optimal?"

The Doctor considered that. "Yeah. That would work. At least for a few thousand years."

Harry considered that. "And what about radiation? If there were nuclear fallout, would it still survive?"

The Doctor scoffed. "As long as it has petroleum and the products of it burning, or at least fossil fuels of various types, it won't even notice radiation."

"Anything else it needs?" he asked.

"Well, it uses technology to transmit it's control signal which allows it to animate plastic at a distance. But it doesn't need it within a few hundred feet."

"So if it arrived at a world that was polluted but was otherwise empty of sentient life but had the wastes of sentient life, it could work with that?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. It would take time for it to set itself up, but it eventually could do it."

"Right then. Do you mind if I took care of it?"

The Doctor moved back and waved his hand at the immobilized blob. "Be my guest!"

Harry grinned and moved down to the large vat. "I'll be right back." He concentrated and, using his divine sense of locating things, found a reality where humans had basically killed themselves off but had left waste all over the place. Grabbing the vat he concentrated and _traveled_ …

* * *

Rose, who had been mightily confused, asked, "Who was _that_?"

The Doctor grinned. "That is an old friend. Like me, he's effectively immortal. He does what I do but he moved to other realities and dimensions, whereas I pretty much stay in this one and its offshoots"

Rose considered that. "And that's why you've been seen at different disasters. You try to prevent people from changing things that have to happen?"

The Doctor nodded seriously. "Yes."

"Because if someone changes something, they could destroy history."

"Yes."

"But you allow so many horrible things to happen!" she said angrily.

At that, she saw the horrible sadness and loneliness and resignation of the man who was standing before her. "Yes."

She looked at him with some compassion. She looked over and saw her lump of a boyfriend watching with confusion. She turned back. "How long have you been working alone?"

He sighed. "A long time. A _very, very_ long time."

She thought quickly. "If, let us say, someone came with you to help out for a while, could you return them to a time right after they were picked up?"

He got a gleam in his eye. "Eventually."

"You obviously can't promise safety. But can you promise you would try to keep a companion safe?" she asked intently.

His lipped quirked but he was dead serious as he said, "Yes."

"Alright then." She turned and walked over to her boyfriend. "Mickey?"

Her boyfriend looked at her and said with some fear, "What?"

"Look. The Doctor is trying to save us from being destroyed and he needs some help. I'm going with him for a while … but I'll be back very soon as well. He can bring me back almost immediately even if we're gone a while. You're already two years older so if I gain an extra year before you see me again tomorrow or the next day, that won't be so bad, right?"

Mickey was both terrified and outraged at once. "You can't just run off! What about your life?"

She said with some humor, "It's not like I'm going to miss things – I'll be back tomorrow. But, Mickey," she became dead serious, "he's trying to save you and my mum and my friends and all of us on this planet." She looked over to the Doctor, who was watching with some hope. She said quietly, "He's kind of an idiot about humans. If someone doesn't help him, he's going to muck it up." She then talked more normally. "So, this is me, doing my part. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

She helped pull him up and then kissed him. "Go on now."

Mickey took a long look at her, at the Doctor, and back at her. Finally, it was too much and so he decided that this must be a bad dream. "Alright then. See you tomorrow."

He turned and quickly moved to exit the bunker.

Just then, the man who had taken away the blob arrived back. "That's sorted."

The Doctor asked, "Where'd you take it?"

"I found a reality where humans killed themselves off but all of their plastics and electronics and other things were still around. There's some nuclear fallout, but it's slowly dissipating. Humans couldn't live there, though, for at least a few thousand years. It can live how it likes."

The Doctor sighed in relief. "Alright then. That's taken care of." He grinned. "Rose is going to come with me and help out for a while. I'll bring her back after a year or two – but it will be tomorrow or the next day here."

The man grinned. "Good. You obviously need some help and she's a bright one. Good luck, Doctor. Rose." He looked at her and said, "Keep him safe – he kind of needs a minder."

She laughed. "I'll do that."

"Alright then. I'm off." He turned and disappeared into a blue light. A funny tune wafted about the area.

She turned to the Doctor and he said, "Come on. I'll introduce you to my ship. I think she'll like you."

Rose cheerfully walked over. She decided she was going to enjoy this.


	23. Pt1: Yet Another Goblet of Fire

A/N: I've been dealing with life issues. But I took a break and decided to write a cliché just because … well, the stupidity of Wizards in canon tends to piss me off.

Yet Another Goblet of Fire Ceremony

Period: 4th Year Halloween

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked around his most recent arrival point.

As a Dimensional Traveler, he never knew where or when he would appear. And while it was always fun and interesting to wind up in never before seen places and meeting people who had no relation to his original world, it was always interesting to visit his alternates and to enact solutions to the typical world as it occurred at various points.

Even he would admit that his thought processes as a teenager were limited in intelligence and vision, often due to a lack of information on what was possible and what laws pertained to his own circumstances.

It didn't help that teenagers were remarkable egoists who considered (somewhat unconsciously) that the world revolved around them.

He had learned long ago that even a person who was a nexus point (as he and his counterparts tended to be) only made up a very small part of the influences which affected society.

And so he had, at times, come up with basic plans for what to change in a "typical Harry Potter World" solely based on when he appeared. These plans were all subject to modification on the fly depending on the local rules of magic and law that obtained in each universe – they each tended to be slightly different.

And so, when he appeared in what appeared to be Hogwarts, outside of what appeared to be the Great Hall, with nary a soul in sight but audibly during a feast or other gathering (he could hear excited voices among the cacophony which wafted from the Hall), he endeavoured to ascertain exactly when he had appeared.

Just as he considered his first step, he heard the hubbub in the hall diminish and a recognizable voice came through.

 _"_ _ **Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision,**_ _" said Dumbledore. "_ _ **I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber**_ _ **where they will be receiving their first instructions.**_ _"_

At that, the Lone Traveler rolled his eyes. Of all the incidents of his time at Hogwarts, the Champion Selection Ceremony was one of the absolute worst times for him. It was, in effect, the beginning of the end of a peaceful, happy life.

And he was now placed at a time where he could, perhaps, make the greatest difference in the life of a scared teenage boy.

And so he cast a disillusionment charm upon himself, such that even the Magical Eye worn by (the imposter posing as) Mad Eye Moody would not be able to see through it. 'It was nice having Divine power," he mused to himself.

" ** _The champion for Durmstrang,_** " he heard the strong, clear voice of Dumbledore announce, " ** _will be Viktor Krum_**."

He heard the Great Hall burst into applause as he casually slid through the doorway into the Great Hall. As expected, no one was paying attention to anything other than the spectacle upon the dais. " ** _Bravo, Viktor!_** " boomed Karkaroff's voice. " ** _Knew you had it in you_**!"

The room was applauding the Bulgarian teenager has he made his way to the door which had been used to prepare the champions.

Harry watched as the Goblet lit up once more and another small sheet was ejected. He admired the wandless magic Dumbledore used to call the slip to his hand. His voice called out again: **_"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"_**

Harry was amused at the haughty confidence of the young Veela as she left the hall as well. He, like his local counterpart and friends, noted the overly emotional visitors who weren't picked.

 _the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment._ _ **"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"**_

 ** _"Excellent!"_** _Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down._ _ **"Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"**_

As he had himself once witnessed, Dumbledore stopped speaking, and looked in confusion and a little bit of horror as the fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. The Traveler saw the disbelief in Dumbledore's face as he snapped up the last sheet.

In the moment, Harry gauged that this was not one of the extremely Machiavellian versions of the Headmaster. He could see the honest anger and the subtle fear as Dumbledore read out the name, "Harry Potter."

And in that moment, the Traveler acted. Even as the Headmaster started exhorting his student to come forward, he dismissed his disillusionment charm and said one word: " **Hold."**

And with that one sound the entire hall, already shocked silent by the unexpected selection of his local version, turned to see where the voice came from.

The entirety of Hogwarts saw a man walking from the door between the two middle tables. He was dressed in a Muggle manner. The staff watched in confusion, even as Dumbledore surreptitiously moved to have his wand within easy reach.

The Traveler also saw Crouch Junior tense, but not act.

"Who are you?" the Headmaster asked with some asperity.

With a directed calmness the Traveler replied, "Have you heard tales the legend of the Lone Traveler?" He immediately noticed the confusion within the Hall. There was no recognition in the Headmaster's face. He was somewhat surprised. "I see that you haven't. I am a dimensionally displaced Wizard. Due to the rampant stupidity of trying to meddle with time I am forced from world to world to assist where I can. My placement is directed by powers that are beyond mortal. I have observed what has occurred here and I have decided to intervene."

Dumbledore looked at the man. He appeared to be in his early thirties. He bore a resemblance to the Potters of all people, but more mature. The visitor also wore no glasses and he knew that James Potter, like his son, had worn glasses. For an instant no one but Dumbledore was looking at the man's eyes and for just an instant they changed to the green which marked only one male that he had known. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that this must be a mature version of his favorite student – and one of those eyes winked. He was certain no one else had noticed – and the eyes returned to the blue that they had been.

Suddenly the anger and fear he had been feeling dissipated and his normal cheerful demeanour returned.

"I see. Why have you interfered with this ceremony?" The people in the hall looked confused when the Headmaster was all of a sudden calm and returned to his normal humour. They felt they had missed something.

With a serious tone the Traveler replied, "Look around you Headmaster. The bonds of collegiality within your students are being stretched and twisted. The Hufflepuffs are feeling betrayed, the Slytherins are calculating the change in influence, the Ravenclaws are planning to step back, and half of the Gryffindors are feeling betrayed while the other half are feeling exalted. Your visitors are feeling slighted and the Ministry workers are making plans in their heads."

Dumbledore looked around and saw that the visitor was quite accurate in his observation.

"And while Mr. Potter is an intensely private person, I do believe he would rather avoid the overwhelming forced solitude and suspicion he unjustly experienced two years ago during that whole Chamber and Heir debacle. You must investigate – but I would suggest letting everyone see the truth."

Dumbledore appeared to consider that and then nodded. He gave a quiet word to his Deputy who went to retrieve the other Champions. He then turned to the Traveler. "And how would you suggest we proceed?"

The Traveler glanced over and saw the shock still upon the local Boy-Who-Lived's face, even as Hermione Granger looked worried and Ron Weasley looked somewhat mutinous.

As the three students returned with Professor McGonagall, the Traveler spoke. "Madam Pomphrey. Is there any medical reason – regardless of the Law – which prevents the use of Veritaserum if a fourteen-year old wizard consents to its use?"

Many gasps and surprised whispers sounded throughout the Great Hall as the Matron of the Hospital Wing considered that. "I assume you are speaking of Mr. Potter?"

"I am."

She paused and said, "I know of no reason why there might be negative effects. But I would demand to monitor and ensure his health is not threatened."

The Traveler nodded. He turned toward the boy. "Mr. Harry Potter." The shocked teenager focused upon the visitor. "Your name has been picked by the Goblet of Fire. As Mr. Crouch will attest, there is no known way of disassociating you from the magical contract which this ancient device creates upon selecting a name. It was created during a time where gladiators and slaves were forced to compete for the enjoyment of the masses. It is truly a barbaric device, regardless of what it is currently used for. That cannot be changed.

"But you are assumed, by most present, that you somehow conspired to be picked regardless of the traditions and laws which surround this Tournament. Are you willing to submit to testifying under truth serum as to your involvement with this debacle? Due to the laws surrounding it's use, you cannot be forced to submit, but only this will remove all doubt."

The Traveler smiled internally when he saw the shock and fear dissipate in Harry Potter's face as he said with some vehemence, "I want to answer using the Veritaserum." There were gasps of shock and surprise throughout the Hall. The teachers and the Ministry workers were split between outrage and curiosity.

Severus Snape, previously somewhat gleeful that the boy was being forced to submit to truth serum, looked almost more surprised than most of the students who assumed he must have done something. He almost missed the visitor addressing him. "Potions Master Severus Snape. Do you have Ministerial Sanction to brew Veritaserum?"

He gathered himself and answered. "I do have such Sanction."

"Do you have a stock on hand?"

"I do."

"With the understanding that it's replacement will be paid or within one month by Harry Potter, are you willing to provide it for this investigation?"

He glanced over to the Potter spawn who looked shocked at this but not disagreeable. "As long as Mr. Potter," (the disdain was definitely there), "is willing to state he will pay the 100 Galleons for the ingredients needed to brew a new batch once this one is used, I will provide it."

There was a look of defiance on the 4th year's face as he said, "I will pay for the ingredients as soon as I can retrieve the money from Gringotts and I will pay an additional 100 Galleons for the time needed to brew it." He knew he had the needed money in his vault.

The Headmaster interjected, "The time to brew will be paid for by Hogwarts. You only will pay for the ingredients."

Harry Potter nodded toward the Headmaster but still exuded dislike for the Potions Master even as the man left to retrieve the potion.

The Traveler considered. "Hmm. One more thing." He smirked at the Headmaster as he called out, " _Fawkes_!"

The gasps were loud in the Great Hall as the Headmaster's phoenix appeared right in front of the visitor. Dumbledore, however, was only amused. "If your human asks, would you be willing to take a letter somewhere and retrieve the recipient if they agree?"

The majestic bird looked at the Headmaster and trilled, the song wafting in the room. Dumbledore asked, "Whom am I requesting?"

"Madam Bones."

Only the Traveler noticed the fake Alastor Moody tense and start to try to withdraw. The entire Great Hall, however, noticed the visitor move almost preternaturally fast and hit the man with a _Stupefy_.

Only Dumbledore did not recoil in horror. The Traveler, at a glance, saw recognition and a terrible anger in his face. It was quickly hidden. Dumbledore looked enquiringly at the visitor even as those around moved back. "Polyjuiced Death Eater." The hall gasped in horror.

No one but Dumbledore was looking at the man when, without looking, a second stunner was sent without looking at Bartemious Crouch Senior. "Currently under an Imperious Spell," the Traveler noted with an even tone.

Dumbledore only sighed and nodded. "Maybe it is time to let the students go so that these matters can be taken care of."

The Traveler only smirked. "Trust me – no one else needs to be dealt with here. And they'll be out at least two hours. And it would take your magical skill or better to bring them out of those _Stupefy_ spells."

Dumbledore looked resigned as he nodded in answer. Fawkes was quickly dispatched and by the time Severus Snape returned and Amelia Bones was retrieved, the two stunned people had been moved to the small room the Champions had been sent to and were being watched by Filius Flitwick. The Traveler said that the real Alastor Moody would keep a little while longer before being retrieved and the Headmaster unhappily agreed.

Amelia Bones was intensely curious as she looked around at the Great Hall where she had arrived to. "Professor Dumbledore. What is so urgent that you sent your phoenix to retrieve me?"

Dumbledore has a small smile as he replied, "We have two prisoners and a Veritaserum questioning for you to witness." Amelia's eyes widened. "Exciting, isn't it?"

Amelia could only shake her head at the man's childlike demeanour. She knew better than most what power was hidden by such a façade.

The Headmaster looked at Harry who had been talking quietly with Ron, who no longer looked mutinous but now a bit scared, and Hermione, who looked worried still but also curious. "Mr. Potter. Please come up front here."

Harry nodded. The Headmaster conjured a comfortable chair facing the audience and Harry sat down.

Madam Bones had retrieved a dictaquill from her robes and parchment to provide a transcript. Severus Snape stood nearby with the Veritaserum, ready to dispense it. Madam Pomphrey was also next to Harry's chair, having performed a diagnostic, ensuring he was healthy.

Madam Bones nodded to the Headmaster. To the surprise of many, the Headmaster only looked to the Traveler, who only sighed and nodded.

After a quick Tempus spell, he began speaking. "This is a Veritaserum interview given at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The subject is Harry James Potter. His address will not be included due to security concerns. The date is October 31st, 1994. The time is 8:56 PM.

"Interrogator: Department of Mysteries Agent, Codename: Traveler." At that there were surprised murmurs. Amelia Bones quickly cast a nonverbal spell which verified it. It had to be non-verbal as it was a secret as to how it worked.

"Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, British Ministry for Magic. Witness. Identity of Interrogator verified."

"Also witnessing: Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Ludvic Bagman, Director of Magical Games and Sports. Severus Snape, Potions Master, providing the Veritaserum. Madam Poppy Pomphrey, Mediwitch and Hospital Matron, Hogwarts. Various other staff and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Visiting Headmaster and students from Durmstrang Institute of Magic and Visiting Headmistress and students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The Traveler turned and said, "For all witnessing, you are hereby notified that you are legally enjoined from asking any questions during this interrogation. If anyone asks an unapproved question heard by Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter will be silenced and Madam Bones will arrest and detain the guilty party. Is there anyone who feels they cannot abide by these restrictions?"

No one said anything.

"Very good." He turned back to Harry. "Severus Snape, do you attest that the Potion you are providing is legally brewed Veritaserum and no other potion?"

"I do so attest."

"Do you attest that you also have the counterserum on hand to be provided when requested?"

"I do so attest."

"Administer the drops."

Everyone watched in fascination as Severus Snape stoically placed three drops on Harry Potter's tongue. He then withdrew.

"Madam Pomphrey. Please attest that Mr. Harry Potter has not been medically compromised."

The Hogwart's healer performed two diagnostic spells and then nodded. "According to the charms, Mr. Potter has not been compromised."

"I will now ask control questions to verify the serum is working."

"What is your name and who are your parents?"

"Harry James Potter. James Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

"Do you know the full names of your parents including middle names?"

"No."

There were murmurs of surprise but a sharp look from Dumbledore quieted the room. There were also looks of shock on the face of some staff members.

The Traveler smirked to himself and asked, "When did you find out you were a wizard and who told you?"

"31 July 1991, just after midnight. Hagrid told me."

The Traveler considered the next question and then looked around the room. He prepared to cast a silencing charm. "What is Voldemort's birth name and who was he named after?" Dumbledore's eyes widened but he made no attempt to stop the question from being answered.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was named after his Muggle father." The Traveler quickly silenced the area around Harry even as the room exploded into sound. It took some effort by Dumbledore to calm the room. The Traveler removed the silencing charm.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Are the answers given correct to the best of your knowledge?"

Dumbledore said clearly, "They are correct to the best of my knowledge."

The Traveler rolled his eyes as the room exploded a bit less this time. The Traveler turned and said, "You are warned. Another outburst and you will be prevented from hearing the rest."

The room stilled.

The Traveler removed the silencing charm again and began questioning. "Did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Did you do anything to get your name placed in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Did you know in any way that your name would be entered into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Do you want to compete in the TriWizard Tournament?"

"No."

"If you win the tournament as an illegally entered fourth participant, are you willing to split the winnings with whoever is in second place?"

There were murmurs of surprise at the question and even more when the answer was "Yes."

The Traveler silenced Harry and looked around. "Any more questions that are required?"

Severus Snape looked like he really wanted to say something but he kept his silence.

The Traveler removed the charm and said, "One more control question to verify the serum is still working." He paused. "How big was the basilisk that you killed second year to save your friend's sister and the school?"

"About seventy feet long and five or six feet thick."

The Traveler silenced Harry again and waited until the room silenced. He removed the spell. "Ginevra Weasley. As the only other person to see the basilisk, is that a correct answer to the best of your knowledge?"

Little Ginny Weasley was blushing heavily but answered. "That sounds right."

The Traveler nodded. "Severus Snape, please administer the antidote." The Great Hall watched as it was administered. Madam Pomphrey verified his health once more.

"Okay. Lie this time. Who is your best friend?"

Harry Potter looked around and with a smirk said, "Draco Malfoy."

Everyone at the Gryffindor table exploded into laughter, followed by several from other tables. Even the Slytherins were amused – except Draco who looked mutinous.

"I believe we can verify that's a lie. This concludes the questioning. Return to your seat."

The Traveler moved to speak to Dumbledore and, after giving the Champions the instructions for the Tournament, the students were dismissed.

The ones who were kept included the Champions, Harry, and his friends. Dumbledore protested only weakly but quickly agreed after the Traveler insisted.

The two Crouches were retrieved (the Polyjuice had worn off) and Amelia Bones then began to question the former Azkaban inmate with the Veritaserum that Snape still had.


	24. Pt2: Interdimensional Tour

AN: I made up the pie from some random created word. Don't ask.

Yet Another Goblet of Fire Ceremony Pt 2

Period: 4th Year Halloween

Crossovers: Hitchhiker's Guide, Belgariad/Mallorean AU, Harry Potter AU (all from earlier Traveler chapters)

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, and Harry Potter, Traveler, were seated in the Headmaster's office after the participants of the fiasco earlier had been sent off to bed.

The old man looked at his visitor. "While I would not normally handle things as you did, you did much to prevent things from getting worse. I thank you." The Traveler nodded in acknowledgement. After a pause the Headmaster continued, "What is your story, Harry?"

The Traveler gave the trademark Potter smirk and said, "I knew you'd catch on with the hints. I'm another version of your student. In my world, Tom came back and – although I won and defeated him – the world still went to shit after. The basic reasons behind the Pureblood movement weren't repaired. Naively, I didn't do anything to fix the problems, despite having influence due to my actions, and I suffered the death of every single friend and loved one during the retaliation from the former Death Eaters."

The Traveler sighed. "I though I had found a ritual to return myself to an earlier point in the timeline and so I willingly cast the killing curse on myself as part of the ritual." The Headmaster was shocked at this. "Needless to say – it didn't work. All of a sudden I found myself arriving in other worlds. Each alternate is slightly or greatly different. I take steps where I arrive and once a problem is solved – and I don't really know which problem will cause it – I am moved on to the next world."

Harry grinned in amusement. "At first it was alternates of this world, although some were very different. I had a brother who was falsely labeled the Boy Who Lived, for example, in one world. That's actually not uncommon. My alternate ended in Slytherin due to the bad home life by parents who dismissed Harry as unimportant. The first time I encountered it, I gave him and his friends some advice and support and it was deemed enough to move me on. In other worlds I prevented Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort. Every world was different. Even rules of magic and laws are different in different worlds. It's always fun to see what the differences are."

The Headmaster was absolutely fascinated by what he was being told. "How does this world compare?"

The Traveler considered that. "Actually, from what I have learned so far this one fell – up to the point of my arrival – into the 'normal Harry Potter experience'." He laughed. "Even my world was actually a bit different before I was moved on. I do find that there are common themes."

He looked at Albus and said, "Want to know the most common theme?"

Looking curious the old man said, "Certainly."

With some amusement Harry replied, "A manipulative, secretive, controlling and conniving Albus Dumbledore."

The man was taken aback. "Is that truly the case?"

Harry sighed, seeing how much this upset the man. "Unfortunately, your alternates, moreso than any other single person, tend to be the most influential in the world of Magic. Even moreseo than my alternates. I tend to have to clean up after the different Dumbledores."

The Traveler saw that Albus was truly upset that this could be the case. And so the Traveler tried to provide some comfort. "Don't be so upset. Every single person has good and bad alternates. I've had to kill versions of myself several times to save a universe. It is never a fun thing." At that Albus seemed interested. "Actually, take comfort in this: The powers that direct me only send me to worlds where an application of free will can make a difference. It is quite interesting that the most common things which can be corrected and overcome are the mistakes made by your alternates. Which means that no matter how bad your alternates arse things up, it almost always can be fixed – given the right impetus."

Albus considered that for a long moment. "I do believe that that is quite refreshing to hear. It would be quite upsetting that the mistakes I could have made commonly became irretrievable." He considered his visitor for a long moment. "Do you know the power that moves you?"

The Traveler considered the old man for a long moment. If he was honest with himself, no matter how evil some Dumbledore could be, his personal experience was that the old man was the closest thing he and his alternates ever got to having a grandfather. And so he quite liked it when he found good versions of the old man.

"Actually, there are two powers: The Gods of Order and Chaos. These were the forced the Creator used to enact creation. Interesting characters."

At this Albus' eyes widened further than Harry had ever seen. "You've met them?"

The Traveler chuckled. "Yes. Actually, usually it's the Boss who talks to me directly."

And at that, Albus Dumbledore fainted.

Harry took a long look at Dumbledore, looked around and saw that many paintings had also fainted, looked at Fawkes – and the two started laughing quite loudly.

After they had gotten that out of their system, Harry casually _renervated_ the old man. Albus put his hand to his head and groaned. He looked at his visitor and asked, "What happened?"

With an innocent look Harry replied, "You fainted."

After a long look at his visitor Albus finally said, "You're amused." Harry nodded, grinning. "And you weren't exaggerating?" Harry shook his head still grinning. "Then I think that I can be excused for my response. It isn't everyday that one finds out that there is an actual Creator and someone has met them and lived to tell the tale."

Harry considered that. "Actually, you might have a point. When the Boss speaks formally, he has to speak through the Metatron, who is a Seraphim angel because the mortal form can't withstand the force of his awesome Voice."

Albus considered that a long moment. "You say when he speaks formally this is the case?"

"Yeah. Actually, I usually meet him when he's taken the form of an everyday man, woman, creature or alien. I've met a Goblin version once or twice, server at a little diner, maintenance man at a church … really all kinds of places."

"He can be a man or woman?" Albus asked.

Harry replied, "Of course. To be perfectly honest, God is so far outside of what we can experience that he has to take a form to relate to his (or her) creations. God can be anywhere. Anything. Anyone. There is nothing that is beyond the reach of God and God's experience. God knows all things. Can be all things. Can do all things." With a gentle smile the Traveler said, "Actually, considering the way that you – the good versions anyway – try to treat anyone or anything that you meet with the same consideration is probably the best overall approach. Consider that God can be anyone or anything and you find that you cannot dismiss even the meanest of creatures as unimportant or beneath concern."

Albus considered that for a long moment and took comfort that this was how he tried to approach any person or magical creature he met. "Why don't we see more of him, if I may be so bold?"

Harry shrugged. "The Boss is a big believer in Free Will. If she or he, however you consider the Creator, did all the work, there would be no purpose to existence. Certainly, God hates seeing his creations suffer, but God did not put us here as toys or playthings. All of us – every one of us – is a part of God in a way. We are how God experiences Creation and all of its permutations."

Albus considered that. He could ask questions for hours, if he was honest with himself, but that was not why his visitor appeared. And so he went to it. "Do you know why you are here?"

Harry shrugged. "To help. Within my abilities – which are considerable. With what I know – which is significant. The crux of any visit is, very often, just a happenstance person that I end up interacting with in the course of my visit. I have wide latitude in what I can do and where I can go. I am only limited as my own Free Will decides. And so I try to help out where I can." He paused and said, "It isn't my job to fix all the problems. You might have noticed that nothing I have done is significantly different than what you could have done if you decided to do it. No Divine force or power was required. Just the will to act."

Albus, somewhat bitterly, replied, "At least you saw that one of my oldest friends was a fraud. I missed even that."

The Traveler shook his head. "I have the benefit of experiencing possible futures. I am certain that the Death Eater ensured he had the proper responses for any interactions with you. I am certain that you have recognition codes that 'Mad Eye' demanded that you use and that they were what you expected."

Albus sighed. "Yes. That is true. In a way, Alastor is too predictable in his responses. If one expects paranoia, and it is provided, you decide that things are as they should be." Albus smiled grimly. "At least Alastor can now make plans to correct for the unexpected."

Harry nodded. "I think the mistake he makes is that he tends to use the same 'recognitions' with the person instead of randomly picking things at the moment he is confronted."

Albus considered that. "I think I will consider our long association and start using random experiences rather than certain set significant ones."

Harry shrugged. "Do as you will." He paused and said, "Want to go get some pie? I know a place." He was amused as he said this.

Albus considered that. "How long will we be? Haven't we agreed to help Amelia in a matter of just six short hours from now to capture and retrieve Peter and Tom? Shouldn't we … I don't know … get some sleep?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Psshaw. The advantage of being an experienced Dimensional Traveler is that I can control when and where I arrive as long as I have a destination in mind."

It could be said that Albus Dumbledore's greatest trait was his insatiable curiosity about, well, everything. He had an almost childlike delight in meeting people, visiting new places, and learning new things. And so he said, "Well, then. Let us away to that flighty temptress: Adventure."

Harry rolled his eyes even as he chuckled. "You are such a child at times, Albus."

As the Headmaster walked around his desk he replied, "I always did like those stories when I was young."

Harry shook his head and grabbed the man's arm. Concentrating, he _traveled_ …

Albus looked up at the building where they had arrived. It looked like a Muggle diner. But the area around it was quite outside his experience. Suddenly, the sign – which continuously changed from one language or script to another – was understandable. And so he read: "Diner at the End of the Universe."

He looked to his companion and asked, "Is that really …."

Harry grinned. "Oh, yes. All things have a beginning and all things end. This particular place is situated so that one can watch the Universe end. After a while, it moves to a new vantage point to watch it end again. It's kind of amusing, actually."

Albus wasn't certain his old heart could take more surprises but he girded himself and followed Harry into the place.

"Hey, Josie," Harry said as he sat down. "Give me a Mocherto Cream pie and a Tart Lemon for my friend." He watched as Albus dazedly sat down while looking at the various beings that were present. "Give me a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster and … Albus?"

The Headmaster looked at his companion.

"What do you want to drink?"

The Headmaster was taken aback. "I could really use some of Madam Rosemerta's Mead right about now. Or Firewhisky."

Harry was amused. "Actually, give him a Romulan ale." Harry was amused. If Albus thought Firewhisky was strong, he would be shocked at the kick that Romulan ale gave.

And so Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore sat within the Diner at the End of the Universe and ate pie and drank, sometimes watching the spectacle of the Universe ending, sometimes watching other patrons, and sometimes talking about things small and vast.

After a while, Harry saw Albus flagging. He was an old man after all. Harry grinned. "You have two choices. I take you back almost exactly when we left or I take you somewhere to sleep, we visit new places for a few hours, and then I return you. And before you answer, consider this: It's either about a day or so away from your home dimension or not because I wouldn't want to completely destroy your natural rhythms."

Albus weighed the decision in his head. In the end, he was a bit too excited to just go home. "I am, as the young say, up for adventure."

Harry considered where to go. Suddenly, he grinned as he had an idea. "I know just the place."

And so Harry once more grabbed Albus and _traveled_ …

Albus looked to where they had arrived. It was a peaceful looking cottage in a wide area of grasslands, or so it appeared. There were fields tilled nearby as though this was a farm. No other buildings were in sight.

Very soon, a solid, sensible-looking man appeared out of the door. The two waited for him. Albus could see the light of recognition in the man's face. "Harry! This is a surprise."

Harry smiled at the man. "Hello, Durnik. We need a place to have a few hours sleep. Do you mind if we use your sleeping porch?"

Durnik smiled. "Seeing that you helped build it all those years ago, I think we can let you use it for a night." He looked at the man with Harry and said, "Hello. I am Goodman Durnik of Sendaria. Welcome to the Vale of Aldur."

Albus nodded pleasantly and said, "My thanks for your welcome. I am Albus Dumbledore of Great Britain."

Durnik nodded and said, "Why don't you two come inside. Pol has some tea steeping." He paused. "You know, we do have a guest room as well. You don't have to sleep outside."

Harry grinned. "Are you kidding? Do you know how rare it is to have a place where you can sleep out of doors in comfort and peace? Your patio is one of the most restful places in all the worlds."

Durnik grinned. "True. Let me tell Pol and then come on in."

And so Albus and Harry guested for the night at Polgara's cottage in the Vale of Aldur.

Albus had been quite astonished at the beauty and calm serenity of the lady of the house. He was also humbled by the obvious love the two shared as they interacted with each other.

The two magic users from another world slept on the patio under the stars.

Albus had quite enjoyed his night and, as reported, sleeping under the stars in this place had been quite restful. His waking, however, brought a shock.

Albus had been dreaming a pleasant dream when suddenly, within his dream, he was laying down and a cat had suddenly jumped upon his chest. Such an incongruity was this that his sleep was interrupted and he opened his eyes to find that, in fact, an animal had placed himself on his chest.

But it was no cat.

He looked at astonishment at the creature. "Hello. Who are you?"

The creature just looked at him and then nuzzled him once more.

He heard a laugh and looked over to see the Harry who had brought him here watching in amusement. "Albus, meet the familiar of on of Polgara's twins. His name is Fleamont. He is a Crumple-Horned Snorcack."

Albus looked at the creature in astonishment and, carefully moving to support it, he sat up. The creature seemed to enjoy the caresses from the old man.

"Truly? I thought these creatures to be flights of fancy from the Lovegoods. The Quibbler reports often on the searches for them."

Harry chuckled. "They do exist in some worlds. These were gifts from when they were small babies that I brought from a world where they actually exist. Due to the bond they have with the twins, these are actually over a hundred years old. Normally, they live a much shorter lifespan."

After caressing the creature he finally put it down. "I noticed the name."

Harry nodded. "The two Snorcacks were from the same herd, actually from the same mother. They are both male. They were named after the most common grandparents of the various alternate versions of myself: Charlus and Fleamont. It was an acknowledgement of sorts for where they came from. Fleamont is the more adventurous of the two. Charlus tends to be more sedentary. The two must have arrived while we were sleeping."

Albus nodded. He then stopped. "How old are the twins?"

"I believe they are, at this time, a bit over a hundred years old."

"How old is Polgara?" Albus asked in astonishment.

"Albus! You know it's not polite to ask a ladies age!" Harry was grinning even as he said this." Harry looked around. Durnik could be seen off doing morning chores in the early morning. Two figures were working with him. Harry said quietly, "She's a bit over 3100 years old I believe. Her father is about 7200 or so."

Albus just looked at Harry in shock.

"I'm going to help Durnik and the twins with the morning chores. Outhouse and bathing facilities are over there. Polgara will probably have breakfast ready in about an hour – she tends to sleep longer than Durnik or the twins – but only because Durnik is not the type who can laze about if there is work to be done."

And so, in the dim morning light, Albus availed himself of the facilities and refreshed himself while Harry helped Durnik and the twins do the morning chores. The entire group ate breakfast together.

"Well, Polgara. Albus here is the foremost expert in magic from the world he comes from. In payment for your hospitality, I am certain that he would be perfectly willing to answer any questions you might have about our kind of magic. I know that you, even all this time later, are still researching and writing magical texts for the magic school that your family started."

Polgara looked over and saw that Albus actually seemed quite interested and so Albus spent a bit of time with Polgara and the twins talking about magical theory. Dumbledore had been surprised when an hour into the talks, two wolves had loped in from further in the vale and turned into an old man and a beautiful woman. Polgara had mentally called in her father and mother so that Belgarath could be involved. He was, after all, a scholar at heart as well.

Albus thoroughly enjoyed the time spent both explaining and getting explanations. He learned of the basic differences between the magic of this world and the magic he wielded. He actually learned a bit about wandless magic during the talks.

In the end, the two visitors had one more night of sleep and they prepared to travel back to Albus' home universe. There were, after all, two criminals to capture.

After saying their farewells, Harry prepared to move Albus and himself when the Headmaster interrupted him. "Do we have time for one more visit?"

Harry, curious, replied, "We can do it. Where do you want to go?"

Albus had a small smile as he replied, "Would it create very many problems if we retrieved another snorcack? I have a wonderful young girl as a student who, I believe, would quite enjoy having one as a friend."

Harry grinned at the Headmaster. "You're just an old softy!" He paused. "Do we do it quick or do it right?"

Albus was curious as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"We can retrieve one or we can retrieve enough to 'repopulate' the species. If you are willing to possible need a pepper up before the end of the day we return, we can go to a world where they are being sold now – I helped set it up – and we can get enough pairs to breed them. We could get them from the best Snorcack farm in the worlds."

Albus grinned. "Let us away to that …"

Harry rolled his eyes and joined him, "… flighty temptress: Adventure."

Shaking his head, he grabbed Albus' arm and they _traveled_ …

Albus accepted a glamour because Harry didn't want the locals to confuse this Dumbledore with the other.

The Burrow was a thriving concern. Harry was almost blasé when Xeno Lovegood presented him, shortly after their arrival, with a crate of Snorcacks, a packet of paperwork to file, and a detailed plan on how to turn the snorcack farming business profitable.

It was as if the man had been preparing for the visit. Harry considered that, knowing Xeno, he might have been.

Albus was mightily impressed with how well the Weasleys and Lovegoods worked together. The Traveler avoided letting Albus have too much information – this was a far different timeline.

Xeno accepted the draft on his interdimensional account – Xeno was fully aware that the local Gringotts could retrieve the needed funds from the account.

Albus was almost un-astonished when they reappeared exactly when his tour conductor said they would. It was still several hours before Amelia's assault on Pettigrew and Riddle.

As a licensed unspeakable, Harry had been authorized to cast the imperius curse on Crouch Junior to ensure that the message was sent that plans were proceeding as expected.

Wormtail and Voldemort would have no warning before the assault that it was taking place. It was scheduled to be before dawn as this was a time that the two were likely to be asleep, as was the snake. The first clue would be if either sensed the anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition charms being placed – no one wanted the two criminals to get away.

Sunrise would occur at 6:53 AM – the DMLE had access to the Muggle services which calculated such things. And so the assault began an hour earlier as this was before the sky would become bright enough to wake the inhabitants of the old, run-down Riddle Manor.

And so, though few knew it, Magical Britain awoke on Sunday, 1 November, 1994, to a different future than had been true just one day earlier.

A/N: Just one more part to this.


	25. Pt3: The Beginning of the Future

Yet Another Goblet of Fire Ceremony Pt 3

Period: 4th Year After Halloween

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter, 4th year student and unwilling participant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament was up very early on November 1.

He had been awoken when an echo of rage and fear had echoed through his scar. Unlike the dreams he had over the summer, these dreams had no joy or triumph for the snake or its master.

Still, he was thankful. The night before the absolute worst thing that could have happened, did: His name came out of the Goblet of Fire. And although he had daydreamed for just a moment about being the Hogwarts Champion, he truly had no desire to go through another year of pains and travails.

However, an unknown wizard had almost taken over and ensured that the truth was told. No, he hadn't entered. No, he wasn't interested in fame and glory. No, he was not a cheat.

And then they students had been horrified to find out that Mad Eye was actually a polyjuiced Death Eater and Crouch had been under an Imperius Curse.

Most of the students, except the Champions and his friend, had been dismissed before details had been gotten.

The staff had been horrified when the previously-thought-dead wizard had been questioned under Veritaserum.

They had found that Crouch had helped his son escape Azkaban but the Imperius had been defeated. Harry had been livid: This was the man that had thrown his Godfather in prison without a trial. And then Crouch Junior had testified that Peter Pettigrew was helping Voldemort. Amelia Bones had been horrified to find out that Sirius Black was innocent and they had testimony which backed that up.

Harry had begun to hope that Sirius might be cleared, especially when plans were made to capture the rat and his dark master.

Harry was sent off with the rest with the admonishment to not tell anyone any details.

When the Gryffindors saw Harry and his friends, all were disappointed when the three students absolutely refused to divulge details, citing Dumbledore's orders. But they would all find out soon.

With that, they had to be satisfied.

And now, Harry had woken up and decided to give up going back to sleep as a bad idea.

Hermione was the first to join him in the common room and both decided to go get breakfast, though it was still fairly early.

And so at 8:00 the two fourth years entered the Great Hall. They found that there were only a few students awake and none of the staff were present.

About half an hour later, they saw the Traveler and Albus Dumbledore coming in.

Harry quietly got up to go find out what happened. "Did you catch them?" he asked the Headmaster.

With a smile the Headmaster said, "Good morning, Harry. Yes. The mission was a success. I do believe that you should be getting some good news soon regarding a certain wizard that your father was friends with."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with hope and then over to the other wizard, who nodded. "We had to stop a certain toad from interfering, but the truth has been verified. A certain rat has already been questioned under Veritaserum and there were too many witnesses for them to hush it up. I believe that even the Daily Prophet won't be able to screw this one up."

Harry didn't understand the toad comment but the Headmaster definitely seemed to. Hermione, who had followed behind, actually squealed. "Isn't that great, Harry? Sirius is going to be free!"

In that moment, Harry didn't think he could be happier. Until the wizard who was with Dumbledore said, "By the way. Headmaster. Can we talk to Harry in the little room? I've one more thing to show you."

Dumbledore looked interested and the four (the wizard said Hermione could come) went into the small room.

The Headmaster said, "What is it that you want us to see?"

The wizard grinned. "Okay, Harry. Close your eyes and I'm going to give you a big surprise."

Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded, looking curious. Hermione looked confused. But, he did as asked.

He heard the man say, "Finite!" and suddenly he felt his scar … well, it felt like a large pimple had burst. And he felt the sudden relief that one felt when pus is suddenly released. He heard a vanishing spell and then, "Episkey."

The man said, "Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and the man said, "Go to a loo, fully clean your forehead, and then look in a mirror. Come back after."

As he rushed off to do as directed, he heard Hermione almost scream behind him, "What was THAT?"

He got to a loo and rushed to a sink. He turned on the sink and used a towel to wipe away whatever was on his forehead. He then looked in the mirror.

He was absolutely shocked to see that the scar which had cursed his existence from the time he found our where it came from was now just a faint line upon his forehead.

For quite a bit of time, he could only look in the mirror and stare in shock. He closed his eyes and almost cried with the release of the scar being lost. After he had calmed himself, he finished cleaning up and then deliberately walked back to the Great Hall and went to the little room.

Hermione was looking worried, but the Headmaster was almost beaming. Hermione said, "Let me see!"

With a smile he reached up and pulled his hair away from the former scar and Hermione gasped. "It's almost gone!"

The man who had given him this tremendous gift said, "That should take care of your part of getting rid of Voldemort permanently. I've given the Headmaster a list of the other steps needed to ensure he won't come back from where the Department of Mysteries is sending the small possessed homonculous which contains Voldemort's soul." The man grinned. "I only have one piece of advice for you: Remember that one of your strongest skills is flying. And soon you'll learn the summoning charm. That should help with the first task."

Dumbledore looked away and hummed to himself. "I know nothing of whatever you just said to Harry. I know nothing. I see nothing. I hear nothing!"

The man laughed and said, "Oh look! He's pulling a Schultz!"

Hermione actually seemed to be the only one who understood. "Hogan's Heroes?"

The man nodded and chuckled.

Harry looked to Hermione who said, "I'll explain later."

Harry shrugged.

The man turned to Dumbledore and said, "Don't forget to call the Lovegoods and Weasleys about that trunk and the paperwork." He looked at Harry and then Albus and said, "If they need an investor, Sirius is going to need something to do when his name is cleared. Also, introduce the Weasley twins to him as Padfoot. And suggest that they would make a worthy investment. They want to open a shop. It will tweak Mrs. Weasley a bit if they went into business with the Marauders – but Gred and Forge will be ecstatic."

Albus looked at Harry and Hermione and said, "Never tell Minerva what you just heard. While I will enjoy seeing what those two will come up with, she will never forgive me if she learns that I helped set this up."

Hermione looked almost scandalized but Harry had to laugh. "They are going to go nuts if we can introduce them to Padfoot! I promise!" He looked to Hermione.

She looked reluctant but finally said, "I promise too."

The man nodded and said, "Enjoy life, kids. And Albus? If you want to be the Grandfather, be the Grandfather. He won't mind." The man turned and started walking to the door but before he made it, the man disappeared into blue light. What sounded like phoenix song filled the room.

Harry finally asked the Headmaster, "What was that? Where did he go?"

The Headmaster was smiling as he looked to where the man had disappeared from. "Sometime in the next few days, I'll have to tell you all about it. I think that you will find the tale quite … interesting."

Harry was looking forward to it.

Albus Dumbledore felt lighter than he had in the last … 35 years, if he was honest with himself. Ever since Tom Riddle had attempted to obtain the Defense post, there had been a tension within him.

His greatest concern had been the unknown Dark magic within Harry Potter's scar. And just 16 months earlier he had started to worry that it was something which would require Harry's death to dispel.

He had spent a considerable portion of the limited free time he had trying to find out how to get rid of it or how to ensure that Harry could still come back. The only thing that he had considered might work was somehow tying Tom's return to Harry in such a way that any attempt to kill the boy would result, instead, in that small portion of soul being destroyed instead.

And now … now that horribly narrow path of chance and manipulation would no longer be necessary.

If he was perfectly truthful with himself, he would have to admit that the steps needed to accomplish that might irrevocably taint his image in the boy's mind. But he would have much preferred to be viewed harshly by the boy for the entirety of his life than to deliberately place him in so much danger.

Albus Dumbledore would damn his own eternal soul to ensure that such a boy had the chance, just a chance, to finally live and thrive rather than being under the constant pressure of Dark influences. Tom, he felt, was his own sin and it should not fall upon such an innocent soul to clean up after him.

When he finally made his way to his office on Sunday, 1 November, he pulled the parchment packet that the alternate Harry had given him and considered it for a long moment. The visitor had given him this right after that horrid woman who worked for Cornelius had been prevented from interfering. The only comment the Traveler had made was, "It seems that was the main reason I was here – to prevent Dolores Umbridge from interfering. I have one item to take care of and I will be moving on."

While finally defeating Tom was of prime importance, and he would have really wanted to see the cleanup of the Ministry, his immediate concern was ensuring that Hogwarts remained running.

With the visiting schools and with what had occurred the night before, his presence within the school was too vital to allow himself to become involved with what was occurring in London. Ensuring Alastor was made ready to teach or finding a long-term replacement was a more immediate concern.

He chuckled grimly to himself as he remembered the Traveler forcing Cornelius to agree to allow the DMLE Director to operate unimpeded.

It had been immediately after the Dementor medallion had been confiscated from Dolores Umbridge. A few pointed questions about the attacks against young Harry the year before by Dementors had uncovered the woman's attempts to destroy anyone who might have influence against the Minister.

Fudge had been horrified when the notes Dolores had made regarding her tactics were uncovered. It had been Dolores who had convinced the Minister to send Hagrid to Azbaban (her first advice once she had been installed as Senior Undersecretary). It had been Dolores who had insisted on Dementors surrounding Hogwarts. It had been Dolores who had ordered the Dementors to try to kiss the Boy Who Lived.

Dolores had attempted to get Pettigrew kissed immediately. She had received word somehow about the capture of the Crouches and had wanted to hush things up. Luckily both the Traveler and the Headmaster had the power needed to keep the Dementors at bay.

Also within her notes were the things she had convinced Rita Skeeter to report (although it didn't seem that hard to do). This was the source of the nasty articles on anyone who had influence on the Minister other than herself and the financial backer behind the woman and whoever her financial backer was. Albus suspected Lucius Malfoy.

Amelia had things well in hand when the two powerful wizards had withdrawn from the Ministry to give Amelia a defense against undue influence.

Albus looked over to the warded trunk which sat within a corner of his office. This was the "Snorcack Transport." According to the Xeno who had given it to the two visitors, they had two weeks at least before they creatures had to be given access to the outside.

Finally, Albus decided to read the first letter from the Traveler. He picked up the sealed parchment with the number 1 on it and opened it.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _So you've decided to defeat a Dark Lord!_

 _Your suspicions are correct: He created Horcruxes. He intended to split his soul into seven pieces. That is the missing piece from your former professor._

 _By the time you have read this, I should have taken care of Harry's issue. The Diary is destroyed. We just returned from capturing Tom and the snake we had to kill was another. That leaves Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Chalice, and the Gaunt Family Ring. Harry was unintentional and so it ended up being eight total pieces (including that homonculous that the DoM will be sending through the Viel)._

 _Two of these will be easy. One will be quite dangerous. And the last will take some diplomacy._

 _First the easiest: Ravenclaw's Diadem._

 _This is located within Hogwarts. Do you remember that room which had the Chamber Pots that you needed most urgently on the Seventh Floor? That is the Room of Requirement, or as the elves call it, the Come and Go Room._

 _Find the painting of the Trolls being taught to dance, walk back and forth three times thinking, "I need a room to hide things," and the door will appear._

 _Right next to the damaged Vanishing Cabinet (the other part of the pair is in Knockturn Alley at Borgin and Burke's) will be a bust wearing the Diadem._

 _Don't tough it directly. Use silk. Or Dragonhide._

 _Yes the Sword can destroy it. But first find out if Gringotts can cleanse it – depending on the world, sometimes they can, sometimes not. It's a gamble._

 _In many worlds Goblins despise these things. This might help with Hufflepuff's Chalice. It is located within the Lestrange Vault. If the Goblins don't care, possibly Sirius (once he's cleared) can use his status as the Head of the Black family due to Bella's ties with same. The other choice is to get the Lestranges kissed and, as the Ministry is allowed to in certain cases, to ensure that anything inherited isn't Dark. Also, this item was stolen by Tom, and that might be a path for Gringotts to act: Goblins hate thieves._

 _The next item which will be fairly easy (with Sirius' help) is Slytherin's Locket. Originally placed within a cave near the orphanage Tom grew up in, it was guarded by a small lake filled with Inferi. Regulus Black, upon learning what Tom had done, paid his life to recover it and ordered his house elf, Kreacher, to detroy it. It is beyond Kreacher's resources to do so. It is currently within the Black Family Home._

 _It can only be opened by a Parselmouth. It can be destroyed with the sword or cleansed. I highly suggest gifting something that belonged to Regulus to Kreacher in acknowledgement for Kreacher having remained faithful in the attempt to destroy it. It will make a huge difference._

 _I suggest Fiendfyre to clean that cave of the inferi within. There are too many to destroy individually._

 _The last item is the Gaunt Family Ring._

 _In my world, as in many, you are a fool who attempts to retrieve this alone, fall to the compulsion to wear it, and get cursed with the withering charm which the ring contains. It requires, eventually, you forcing Severus Snape to kill you cement his position in Tom's circle because you were about to die anyway._

 _What makes this more likely is that the stone on the Gaunt Ring is the third item you and Gellert were interested in finding._

Albus gasped.

 _Don't get your hopes up. The Master of Death thing is as you eventually concluded; it does not give one power over death. You end up being responsible for taking care of people like Tom who cheat death. You don't live any longer than you would have. You don't become a demigod. Honestly? The title is usually more trouble than it's worth._

 _And as far as why you truly wish to use the stone: Your sister is waiting patiently for the time when you (and your brother) pass onto that next great adventure. She has no interest in seeing you hasten your appearance, she doesn't blame you, and she loves you. The damage she experienced in life did not follow her into the place where no shadows fall._

At that, Albus Dumbledore did as he hadn't done since he was a teenager: He broke down into loud and painful sobbing. And as anyone who had ever experiences the grief that large would attest, the release of it was experiencing the loss of a pain that one didn't know one was carrying until it was gone. The damage his own fears had caused was a large and terrible thing and he felt much cleaner for having lost it.

Fawkes, sensing this, cried a soothing and healing song. Until eventually he had overcome it. After thanking his long-time friend, Albus finished the letter.

 _I would heartily suggest bringing an experienced Curse-Breaker with you. I believe one of the Weasley family would be a great ally in this._

 _Once you have taken care of Tom, read the next letter. It will be time to bring Britain into the future. But you don't have to do it alone._

 _With Best Regards,_

 _Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler, also known as Marak Ilumian, Fury of the Light, Patron God of Free Will, God of Travel, God of Knowledge, a Master of Death and an Agent of Life_

 _PS: If we should ever meet again I will tell the tale of how I was elevated to Divinity for my part in righting a great wrong._

Albus was finally astonished with the final salutation. He felt a bit of awe at who and what he had been spending time with.

Albus resolved to let go of the chains of the past and move forward into the future.

AN: That is it for this arc. I could write the story of what was done, but nothing that would be different than what you would expect from what I wrote.

Needless to say, this Universe would be on its way.


	26. Pt1: Where is that Damned Phoenix?

Pt1: Where is that damned phoenix?

World: Doctor Who

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

The Traveler recognized exactly where he had arrived. Before him stood the open portal to the Chamber of Secrets and he heard the conversation between the local version of himself and the shade of Tom Riddle.

" **He's not as gone as you might think!** "

The Traveler anticipated the next sound, a sound that had always meant hope to him: The song of the phoenix named Fawkes.

However, the anticipated song never materialized. Instead he heard the shade of Riddle laugh. "Well, here we are. And no sign of the great 'Lord of Light'." The Traveler could hear the sneer in the voice. "However, if you wish to stay alive a bit longer …" the voice was now wheedling … "then answer me." The voice took on a serious note. " **To business, Harry, Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive.** "

The Traveler knew something was wrong. And so he immediately transformed into his animagus form. Concentrating, he flamed away,…

and found himself in the Headmaster's office. Immediately spying the sorting hat, Harry flew over and grabbed it in his talons and flamed …

until he appeared between the two figures. Riddle's shade was nonplussed at the sight of the newly arrived bird.

The local Harry was in shock as well, but the traveler saw the hope in his face.

Harry Traveler immediately began singing, whilst flapping over and dropping the sorting hat on Harry's head.

Riddle turned quickly and called out the password to open the statute and the local Harry immediately looked horrified and then screwed his eyes shut.

" **Kill him**!" Riddle cried.

As had occurred when he fought his own version, the snake slithered forward and Harry attempted to slide out of the way. The basilisk darted forward, just missing.

The Traveler let out a loud cry and attacked the eyes of the beast – better to take that weapon out of Riddle's arsenal.

The remainder of the confrontation between the two pretty much occurred as it did in most dimensions, the Traveler supposed: Harry ineptly fought the basilisk, the snake was killed as it bit the boy, the boy was healed with phoenix tears, and the diary was destroyed.

The next bit that was different, however, became rather obvious when the group left the inner chamber: There was no Ron waiting for the group. Listening in to Harry and Ginny speaking, it seemed that Ron, unlike in other dimensions, had bought into the whole "Heir of Slytherin" story and Harry was had been utterly unsupported since Hermione had been petrified.

As a result, Harry had done what he himself had not: Started practicing spells. When Ginny had been taken, Harry had gone to Lockhart, but Lockhart had tried to obliviated him. A desperate and overpowered _Protego_ had done what it usually took a broken wand to do: It caused Lockhart's spell to backfire and the ponce had been left in his office.

Harry Traveler himself had always had the most amazing luck when he was desperate and there was no other way.

The two finally arrived at the long tube.

The younger Harry looked at it and said, "I don't know how we're going to get up there."

Ginny, whose tears had mostly dried, said, "I don't know either. Should we try climbing?"

The phoenix moved from Harry's shoulder and hovered in front of them. Harry got a clue. "Oh, yeah! Phoenixes can lift many times their weight." He looked over and said, "Grab on to me."

Blushing, the young girl did as asked and wrapped her arms around Harry. The boy, who had one hand on the sword he had gotten from the hat and who was wearing the hat as well, reached out and grabbed the tail feather presented.

Instead of flying the children, the Traveler decided to do it differently: He immediately flamed into the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey, who was doing her rounds worriedly, looked up to see them flame in. She gasped. Ginny and Harry let go and the matron asked, "What's this?"

Before either child could speak, however, the phoenix quickly landed on Harry Potter's shoulder and immediately flamed out.

Ginny was just as shocked as Madam Pomfrey. "We just were in the Chamber of Secrets and that phoenix brought us here. I don't know where they went."

Poppy knew that the staff had been trying to figure out how to retrieve the girl and so answered, "Get into that bed while I floo the Headmaster."

The girl did as ordered and the staff were alerted to the arrival of the girl. Poppy then immediately began to perform diagnostic spells on the girl.

In short order, Molly Weasley, followed by Arthur and, within a few moments, Albus Dumbledore, rushed into the infirmary. "Ginny!" she screamed as she rushed over.

It took a long moment to separate mother and daughter. The Headmaster, who had been listening in to the semi-coherent explanation, asked, "And where is Mr. Potter?"

Ginny, who was sitting on the bed, said, "Er, I don't know, Professor. The phoenix who helped Harry fight the basilisk and brought us here took him away."

The Headmaster's eyes widened. That was very strange. He knew that Fawkes had just brought him back to Hogwarts and was now in the Head's office. "Excuse me. I need to go and see if I can get Fawkes to help find him." He looked over to Minerva, who had come in during the conversation. "Perhaps you might want to alert your sons that Ginny is safe and in the infirmary."

The Deputy, looking relieved (if you knew what to look for) nodded curtly and left.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was looking at the location where he had just arrived.

He found several goblins looking up startled at the sight of a phoenix flaming into the closed bank. The guards present immediately lowered their spears toward the boy. One of them called out, "Halt! Why are you here?"

Harry, confused, replied, "I don't know." He looked around and it was obvious to the goblins that he wasn't lying. "I was just at Hogwarts. This phoenix took us to the hospital wing and then brought me here once Ginny let go."

The guard asked suspiciously, "Why are you carrying a sword?" He then saw the details. "And where did you get it?"

Harry replied timidly, "Well, it came from the sorting hat. And I used it to kill the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. I don't know why I was brought here though."

The guard, trying to hide his surprise, said, "Wait here!" This was far above his pay grade. He left his fellow guards to watch and immediately went to find the Bank Manager.

Harry stood there nervously as the guards stood at a distance holding their spears. The phoenix that had brought him started singing a song which calmed him down. He smiled a little and thanked the bird. The bird trilled a response.

Soon, a much more richly dressed goblin walked out onto the floor and stopped a few feet away. "Greetings. I am Ragnok. I run this branch of Gringotts."

Harry nodded and replied, "Er. Hello. I'm Harry Potter. The phoenix brought me here for some reason." The bird trilled in agreement.

"My guard said something about a basilisk …?" the goblin asked.

Harry nodded. "All this year there's been people getting petrified. I finally figured out that my friend Hermione had figured out it was a basilisk before she got petrified too. She had a page in her hand that she had been clutching. I tried to get that ponce Lockhart to help because he was the defense. He tried to obliviated me and I somehow caused his spell to backfire." As he spoke he got less nervous and more animated. "I figured out that everything seemed centered on Myrtle's bathroom. She told me about how she was killed there and the eyes. Because Ginny was taken, I figured I didn't have time to get a Professor's help and because I'm a parselmouth I could get into the chamber to rescue her. I found the sink which had a snake on it and told it to open. There was this long tube and …."

The goblins listened patiently as the young boy told them the story. When he recounted the sorting hat and how the sword came from it they knew then why he had the sword.

When he was done explaining, the goblin said, "Do you know where that sword came from? Who had it before you?"

Harry shrugged and looked down at it. "No. It's nice, though."

The manager nodded. "It's a goblin-forged sword. It was made for Gryffindor, but our people expect such items to be returned after the death of the one who rented them."

The Sorting Hat immediately interrupted. "I was there. That sword was commissioned for Gryffindor _and his heirs_! The original contract included the ownership in perpetuity and Godric paid a princely sum for that. When Ragnuk tried to send agents to steal it back, Godric subdued them and sent his attackers back with a warning that he would unsheathe the sword against all who would attack him _and his house_! The Sword can always be summoned by a true Gryffindor who needs it in defense of Hogwarts. _You have no claim!_ "

Harry noticed that the goblins looked sullen at that. Harry just wanted to get out of this alive.e rHe

He really didn't care about an ownership dispute that was a thousand years old.

Raknok said, "Very well." And though he looked like he was constipated when he said it he continued, "We recognize the preeminent claim of Gryffindor." Once more business-like he continued, "What are your plans for your basilisk?" With a bit of avarice he added, "Such a beast is quite valuable."

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Doesn't it belong to Hogwarts? It was Slytherin's monster."

The hat interrupted again. "The Forest Laws apply to this. You killed it. You own it. But perhaps these might want to purchase the carcass from you."

Harry thought about it and said, "I guess that's fine. How much is …"

Before he could finish, they were interrupted by a second phoenix flaming in. Harry recognized it and called happily, "Fawkes!"

The new arrival trilled and all saw the letter carried by the bird. As Harry reached out, the phoenix that had brought him cried out in disagreement – or so those listening interpreted.

Ragnok looked suspiciously and said, "I would like to check that piece of parchment for spells."

Harry nodded. "Fawkes? Can you let him check?" The original phoenix trilled in agreement. Fawkes flapped over and allowed the goblin to do whatever he needed.

"It has a portkey enchantment," Ragnok said.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked. Once it was explained, he said thoughtfully, "I guess the Headmaster wanted me to come back."

"We have business to finish!" The bank manager was a bit annoyed and it showed.

"Well, I'm a student at Hogwarts and no one knows where I am. I don't have anything against talking but I didn't ask to come here. I was brought. So maybe we have to take this up later."

The unnamed phoenix trilled loudly and Harry could tell there was a disagreement. After the unnamed phoenix trilled at Fawkes, who seemed to nod, the phoenix flashed out.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked in confusion. The goblins were just as confused.

Within a few short moments, however, the phoenix had flamed back. It, however, had an additional person with it: Amelia Bones, newly named Director of Magical Law Enforcement.

She immediately looked around and called out, "Can anyone tell me why I was just brought to Gringotts?"

It took a few minutes but everyone was soon on the same page. Finally Amelia said, "Well, maybe we can _all_ use the portkey and then we can get this sorted out."

Ragnok looked to his guard and then looked back. "Perhaps if one of my guard came with you and then set a locator beacon, I and another guard can follow so that we can complete our business once matters have been resolved." The unnamed phoenix trilled for a long passage and Ragnok said, "Or the phoenix can bring us." The phoenix trilled in agreement.

Amelia looked to Harry, who was pretty overwhelmed. "Well, Mr. Potter? What do you think?"

Harry shrugged. "That's fine with me. I seem to be just along for the ride."

The goblins barked a laugh at that even as Amelia took on a look of mild consternation. "Yes, well, I would like to get this all handled."

Shortly thereafter, Amelia, Harry and the extra guard all reached for the paper simultaneously.

Albus Dumbledore was waiting patiently for his wayward student to arrive via Portkey into his office. Fawkes should have been back faster, he mused.

Suddenly, the portkey arrived but instead of Harry alone, there seemed to be additional passengers. One he recognized immediately: Amelia Bones. There was also a Gringotts guard.

Before he could say anything, Fawkes also returned with the other reported phoenix as well. That phoenix seemed to have two more goblins, one who he recognized as Ragnok.

He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Amelia Bones looked at the Headmaster. "What is this that I am hearing about a basilisk terrorizing Hogwarts?"

Albus said, "I'm sorry, Amelia. But for the past weeks I have not been at Hogwarts as I was forced out on the same night that Hagrid was taken to Azkaban by Cornelius. I was ordered back by the Board when Miss Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry added, "Yeah. The Minister took Hagrid because 'he had to be seen as doing something'." Harry's disgust was obvious.

Albus asked Harry, "Can you explain exactly what transpired earlier?"

The long and sordid details took quite a few minutes more. The Headmaster was astonished. He was looking curiously at the book that had started it all when the next interruption occurred.

Lucius Malfoy came striding into the room, obviously having hastily dressed. Harry almost snickered at the less than perfect image. He was being followed by Dobby.

"What is the meaning of this? You were suspended by the Board! What are you doing here?" At that moment, however, Lucius noted who else was in the room.

The Headmaster calmly replied, "I was contacted by the other members of the board. When the daughter of one of our more well-like pureblood families was taken into Chamber, I was asked to come back and sort it out. It seems that even them thinking that they were under threat from being cursed if I returned didn't prevent them from requiring my services."

Amelia squinted her eyes at the blonde ponce even as Ragnok and the other goblins looked at the man with some malicious interest.

"I see." He tried to backpedal. "And did you find out who was causing the problem?"

"Oh, yes. It was the same person as was guilty fifty years ago. Lord Voldemort. Yet this time it was accomplished by use of this book causing someone to be possessed." He held up the diary. "Might you have any idea as to how this came to be?"

Looking superior Lucius replied, "I am certain that I have no idea how such a thing took place."

All of those except Lucius noted the small house elf motioning toward the book and the man. Harry realized what the elf was saying. "I don't know. It seems that it was placed in Ginny Weasley's cauldron during that scuffle in Diagon Alley which you started. It's kind of weird that such a proper pureblood such as yourself would get into such a scuffle. I think you used that to slip her the diary."

Lucius pugnatiously replied, "Try to claim that with no proof and I will see you before the Wizengamot!"

The Headmaster said, "I am certain that there isn't enough proof. However, I would be quite a bit more likely to pursue this if any more of Voldemort's old things suddenly appeared in circulation again. It might show a pattern occurring."

Lucius was soon sent off in a tiff. And, as other versions of himself had done quite often, Harry used the diary and a dirty sock to trick Malfoy into freeing his elf. With the Director of Magical Law Enforcement looking on, he didn't attempt to curse the boy – but he only barely withheld himself.

Harry and Amelia returned to the Headmaster's office.

"Amelia. Perhaps I can now get my gamekeeper back now that he has been exonerated of any wrongdoing?" Albus asked the DMLE Director.

She nodded. "Write the order out and I will countersign it."

The Headmaster did so and Amelia was about to go to the floo but was interrupted when the nameless phoenix sang out, interrupting her. The phoenix flew over and snatched the order and flamed out.

Hagrid was sitting in a cell in Azkaban, trying to maintain his composure when a phoenix appeared in his cell. Hagrid looked at the bird in astonishment. "Wha's this?"

The bird sang a soothing song. A guard, hearing the disturbance, rushed down the passageway. "What's going on?"

"Er. This phoenix 'as brough somethin' to me."

The guard said pugnaciously, "Let me see that!" He grabbed the parchment and read it. "This is an order of release from Dumbledore and signed by Bones." His pugnaciousness had changed to astonishment. "I guess you're getting out."

Hagrid yelled in relief. "Tha's great!"

The phoenix trilled happily and landed on the Hagrid's shoulder. The guard was astonished to watch the two flame away.

Amelia asked the Headmaster, "What's with the new phoenix?"

The Headmaster replied honestly, "I don't know. He appeared to Harry in the Chamber."

Ragnok, who was still watching everything, said, "It's a very strange phoenix. Normally, such creatures would be stopped by the anti-transport wards in Gringotts – even your portkey required my magical approval to be used. However, it is a phoenix and so I am not as concerned as I could be."

Amelia said, "We also have such wards at Azkaban." Just then, the bird reappeared with Hagrid. "And I guess they were just as effective."

Hagrid, looking kind of haggard but also relieved, said, "Headmaster! Thanks fer getting' m' out o' there."

The Headmaster nodded. "You've been cleared of any wrongdoing. We will discuss it later. Why don't you clean up. There will be a feast to celebrate the end of the crisis, even though it's rather late" He looked at Harry. "Perhaps you should clean up as well. You can inform your housemates about the feast."

Ragnok said, "We still have business to finish."

Albus nodded. "Perhaps you can join the feast and speak whilst everyone is eating or perhaps you can come back in the morning. Harry is, after all, just a twelve year old student and it is getting rather late."

Ragnok looked at the boy, who nodded in agreement with the Headmaster's statement. "I will return tomorrow with assessors and those who can render the beast once an agreement is reached. How large was it?"

Harry considered that. "About 50 feet? Maybe a bit longer? And it's a bit taller than me."

Ragnok nodded in a small amount of surprise. "A very respectable kill. I look forward to seeing it." He turned to the Headmaster. "We need a portkey back to Gringotts. I can create it or you can."

The Headmaster nodded. "You can create it and I will magically allow it through the wards."

Ragnok nodded and took a length of rope from a guard. Harry went off to clean up even as Ragnok began enchanting it.


	27. Pt2: Overnight changes

Pt2: Overnight Changes

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter was at the feast which came as a result of the threat being over. Shortly after the students began gathering, the Weasleys showed up, including Ginny.

The twins, who had gone against the grain and had not been any of those who subtly (or not so much) shunned the infamous boy-who-lived, came over and said loudly, "Thank you, Harrikens!"

"You saved Ginny!" the other added

"No bludger will …"

"get anywhere near you …"

"next season!"

Percy, who had not shunned Harry but who had not treated him with any real concern had followed over and formally said, "Mr. Potter. As the eldest Weasley brother still within Hogwarts, I would like to thank you for your efforts in saving a member of our family."

Ron, while he hadn't been demeaning, had withdrawn from Harry. And that had been almost worse to the bespeckled boy than if he had started talking badly about him. However, he the young redhead was very embarrassed as he came up to his dormmate and friend. "Er. I wanted to say, 'Sorry.' I know I've been a bit of a berk. Even though I knew it wasn't you I haven't been a good friend. I didn't hold up and that's on me."

Harry, who knew exactly what Ron was talking about, was just relieved. "I guess it's okay this time." He smirked a little, "Do it again and I'll get Fred and George to prank you back to nappies as in 'you'll need nappies not to mess yourself'."

Ron sheepishly nodded and worriedly looked over at the twins who were making the rounds of the Gryffindor table.

Harry supposed that being twelve was enough pressure without all of the red of their housemates looking at you wish suspicion. He knew – he had borne the brunt of it. And without Hermione, who had been the force which kept the two strong, Harry couldn't really blame Ron. And so he accepted the apology which most purebloods would have rejected.

Besides, he figured that at least the Weasleys (including Ron) were publically supportive or apologetic rather than saying nothing like the rest of Gryffindor seemed to be doing. Harry wasn't feeling very generous. He'd wait and see if anyone else said anything.

Ginny just quietly sat with the other first years, seemingly too embarrassed to come up and say anything herself. But Harry had talked to her right after the incident so that was fine with him.

When the students had gathered, Dumbledore made his announcement that exams were cancelled (except OWLs and NEWTs of course). He also mentioned (as Amelia Bones was at the feast) that various Ministry personnel and goblins would be there the next day to visit the Chamber and ensure there were no surprises.

Finally, he announced that the students who had been petrified would be joining them shortly.

Harry felt a vast amount of relief when Hermione rushed in along with the other students from the infirmary. Hogwarts without Hermione wasn't normal and Harry craved normal.

As expected, she was talking at a mile a minute and it took considerable effort to get her to eat She was vastly disappointed to hear exams had been cancelled.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, sat in the rafters of the Great Hall, watching over the feast below. He considered what was required in this world.

While he often helped to overcome Voldemort early in most worlds, he also realized that he had to allow for growth for the people who lived in those worlds. If he just fixed everything, those who lived in the worlds he visited would never learn to do for themselves.

In this world, he had taken the place of Fawkes in the drama in the Chamber. It had been necessary. But how much should he do?

If he let things play out as "normal" then there would be struggle and many would die. But, in the end, those remaining would be stronger for it.

Finally, he made a decision. He would interfere a little bit more. But he would let them solve the rest for themselves.

And so, when the rest of Hogwarts had fallen asleep, the Traveler made his way to Gryffindor tower. He looked around and transformed outside of the second-year dorms. He pulled his wand and cast a sleep spell through the door – he would ensure everyone … and every _thing_ … stayed asleep.

He stole into the room. Moving to Harry's bed, he pushed the curtains back and cast Finite on the boy's scar. And, as it had in many universes, the scar let out mess of junk and a dark residue. He vanished the mess and cast a cleaning charm.

He felt for any change and noted that nothing was pulling him on. And so he went onto the next item on his list. He smirked at the "pet rat" which lay on Ron Weasley's bed.

Looking around, he searched for what he needed. He finally spied something: Several sheets of parchment that one of the students had thrown away in the rubbish. He wordlessly accio'ed the pieces and noted that it was Neville's rubbish.

Shrugging, he calmly transfigured the sheets into a cage and then walked over and picked up the ugly rat. Smirking at it, he placed it in the cage and then charmed the cage unbreakable. He put a "password" type enchantment on it – a trained Auror would be able to dispel it but most wizards would not.

He summoned a piece of parchment from Harry's supplies and wrote a note. Finally, he transformed back and flamed out.

Arriving in Amelia's office, he placed the parchment (sealed) on the desk along with the cage. He smirked as he ensured that the room would only allow Amelia to enter it before the spell dissipated.

He once again paused and felt for any pull and there was none.

He sat down and sighed. What should his next step be? He could gather the horcruxes. He could write a note for the local Dumbledore – this one seemed to be one of the passive ones but not Machiavellian.

The local Weasleys didn't seem to be giving off the "evil" vibe – but Ron seemed a bit more nervous than his own – he hadn't stood up as most Ron Weasley's did in the face of House disapproval. Say what you would about Ron Weasley – normally he didn't really care about what people thought (except about the matter of being poor, which bothered him greatly).

Harry felt no great drive to gather the horcruxes and so he decided to watch and see what moved him to act.

Early the next morning, Amelia Bones traveled to the Ministry to arrange for witnesses to go with Harry Potter and the goblins to look at the basilisk.

She noted, however, that a couple of her Aurors seemed to be trying to enter her office. "What's going on?"

Kingley Shacklebolt replied, "I was trying to leave a report on your desk but your office seemed to be warded."

Amelia looked at the door curiously. She reached out and turned the knob. The door opened for her easily. She was about to enter when Kingsley and Robards prevented her. "There might be a trap – set to go off when you arrived."

She rolled her eyes but allowed the Aurors to clear the room. They found nothing – except a cage sitting on the desk with a rat in it.

"Director? You can come in. I think I found the reason for the ward," the experienced Auror called out.

Amelia entered the room and saw the two Aurors checking on the cage on the desk. "What is it?"

"There's an old rat and a letter."

Amelia nodded. She went over and, after checking that there were no curses, opened the parchment. Her eyes widened as she read it.

 _Dear Madam Bones;_

 _Hello! My name is Peter Pettigrew. I am currently visiting your office in the form of my illegal animagus form, that of an old fat rat. The cage can only be opened by an Auror, much like the cells here in the Ministry – same spell, or so I've been told._

 _I have been hiding out in a pureblood home around small boys and one young girl._

 _If you force me to change back using the animagus reversal spell, you will find my Dark Mark on the inner left portion of my forearm. I might also be carrying a certain wand that disappeared the night that my Master disappeared._

 _I have been hiding out so that the innocent Sirius Black will not be released and so that I can watch for signs of my Master's return. I framed my old friend by causing that explosion and then cutting off my own finger._

 _Lucky for me, the DMLE Director at the time, Barty Crouch Senior, just chucked Sirius into Azkaban without a trial, preventing inconvenient truths from being revealed. Such as that I was the Secret Keeper for the Potters and that Sirius was only a decoy to fool the Death Eaters._

 _I might warn you that you shouldn't visit Barty at home – you might see his son, Barty Crouch Junior, whom he has been keeping in his home under an Imperious Curse since Barty's wife traded places using polyjuice right before she died._

 _Bertha Jones saw Barty Junior and was obliviated – it might have made her a bit scatterbrained but, hey? Acceptable damage and all that._

 _Anyhooos …I probably shouldn't mention that all it would take to get Fudge to back your efforts to get Sirius a trial is to have him spin it that he's getting past mistakes by previous Ministers cleaned up and that this will show him as a real law and order type Minister. It will also make Harry look more favorably on him, seeing as the real traitor, me, will be getting his. Also, he would be seen as supporting a pureblood son (Sirius was not truly disowned and so is legally the head of the Black family even if he was the 'white sheep' of the family – go, go Gryffindor and all that)._

 _I wouldn't let him get my old friend Lucius involved, seeing how he was the wizard that recruited me for the Death Eaters and that I might spill that information under Veritaserum. Also, Luscious Lucius thinks that if Black dies his son will inherit – ignoring the fact that Harry Potter, Sirius' godson, is his heir already._

 _Anyway, I just wanted to visit! Ta!_

Amelia looked for a long moment at the letter and then at the rat. The rat was now running nervously around the cage as though it knew it was about to be on the barge for the River Styx. She put the letter on her desk and then cast a spell to lock the door and then a couple more to ensure privacy. "Shack, Robards. I have a couple of assignments for you."

Harry Potter was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

While it had been a late feast, he was a growing boy and he didn't turn down food – unless he was really nervous. Ron and Hermione were nearby. Hermione was trying to force Ron to eat with a few more manners. All was back to normal.

For some reason, he felt really great this morning – far better than a good night's rest would allow. He felt cleaner, even. But he wasn't looking forward to going back down to the chamber that much. He knew it was coming though.

Toward the end of breakfast, Professor McGonagall came by. "Mr. Potter. I am to understand that you will be taking several people down to the Chamber of Secrets this morning?"

"Yes, Professor. They are going to look at the basilisk and make arrangements."

She nodded. "Very well. I would like to go down myself at the same time. As this is a Sunday, I do not have classes."

"Er. That's fine." He paused. "It is kind of dirty though."

Professor McGonagall gave a severe smile. "I am certain that I can handle a bit of dirt." She paused and then said, "I might also suggest allowing Professor Snape to come as well, as he is the head of Slytherin House and it is Slytherin's Chamber."

Harry looked over and saw that the Potions Professor was watching them with a blank look. "I don't know, Professor. Professor Snape doesn't particularly like me and, after dealing with him for two years, I don't particularly like him. I would rather not bring him along to hear him making," Harry paused and changed _snide_ to something else, " _unkind_ comments about me the whole time."

The Deputy Headmistress was taken aback slightly. But as it was said respectfully she had no grounds to upbraid her student for his comment. "I will ensure that he keeps control of himself."

Harry sighed. "Fine. But, please, keep him away from me during the trip down."

She nodded. "Very well."

Hermione, who had been listening in, said, "Do you think it's smart to alienate Professor Snape? He could make it worse during class."

Harry gave her an exasperated look. "It's already the worst class for me. How much worse can he get? I had to fight for my life there. I don't need him to make it even worse for me when I go down there again."

Ron interjected, "Harry's got a point. It's not his job to take Snape down there."

" _Professor_ Snape," Hermione said.

Ron huffed, "Fine. _Professor_ Snape. Anyway, Harry could have just said no."

Hermione huffed herself but had no response for that.

Harry sighed, "Please keep the arguments to a minimum. For my sake. I invited you two because Hermione helped figure it out and Ron is Ginny's sister. But it's already going to be stressful."

The two agreed.

After breakfast, Harry made his way to the area outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione and Ron were waiting with him.

The first to arrive were Amos Diggory, who ran the Magical Creature Department at the Ministry and Madam Bones, who looked distracted but Harry figured that it had nothing to do with him.

Shortly thereafter Professor McGonagall showed up leading the visiting goblins. Harry noted Snape standing back but he didn't care enough to notice any more.

Ragnoc greeted him with a, "Mr. Potter."

"Ragnok. Thanks for being here." Harry was trying to be polite.

"It's business. Interesting business. But still business." Ragnok was pretty blasé.

"Of course," Harry nodded.

Ragnok asked, "Where is your sword, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was confused. "What do you mean my sword? It's Gryffindor's sword. I left it with the Headmaster."

Ragnok took on a tone of disapproval. "The sword came to you. As the Magical construct said, it comes to a Gryffindor deemed worthy of it. You were, somehow, deemed worthy."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, well, I can't very well carry it around by the handle. And I don't need to be dodging criminals who think that killing me and taking the sword would be a great idea. Besides, the Sorting Hat said it would come to someone who needed it in defense of Hogwarts. I don't live at Hogwarts during the summer. If I need it again, I'll just get it."

Ragnok considered that. "Very well. But you should invest in a scabbard – or ask the construct for the scabbard that goes with the sword."

Harry shrugged. "I'll do that."

Amelia, who had been standing there looking at her watch, said, "It's 9:00."

Harry nodded. "Okay. It's this way." He started walking to the door.

Professor McGonagall said, "The Headmaster said he would be joining us."

Harry barely paused but continued on, forcing McGonagall and the rest to follow. "That's fine but he's not here. I told Ragnok 9:00. It's 9:00. I will be dealing with Ragnok and Gringotts far longer in my life than I will be a student. I'd rather not cheese off the beings who will be handling my money for the rest of my life, thank you very much."

McGonagall only took on a more pinched look.

Ragnok, though no wizard noticed, took on a small smirk.

As Harry walked up to the sink, Dumbledore himself strolled in a moment later. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to deal with a student on the way."

Harry barely noticed the arrival. "Here it is. Give me a moment to concentrate." He concentrated on the snake and the room heard, " _Abna,_ " in a hissing tone.

The witnesses saw the sink separate and open to a tube in the ground. Harry nodded. "That's what I went down."

Ragnok looked down the entrance. "that's quite large enough for travel. Try asking for stairs or a stairway."

Harry did that. As Ragnok had expected, the smooth sides deformed into stairs going down into the depths. The goblins took the lead.

It took quite a few minutes more than just sliding down but eventually the group was at the bottom.

The team of goblins had a word with Ragnok and moved forward. He turned. "It looks unstable due to lack of maintenance. We will wait here until it has been declared safe."

Professor McGonagall looked at the area they were waiting in and said, "It's quite dirty down here." She pulled her wand and was about to cast a vanishing spell when she was interrupted.

Ragnok said firmly, "No magic until it is declared safe!"

The Professor nodded and put her wand away.

Ron kicked some of the bones and sighed.

Hermione, who had been watching everything, asked, "Ron? What's wrong?"

Ron just sighed again.

Harry said, "He's a bit worried about Scabbers. He disappeared last night."

Amelia, who was nearby, asked curiously, "Scabbers?"

"Ron's pet rat. He's had it for a couple of years since his brother Percy gave it to him when he got a new owl when he was made prefect," Harry explained.

"I see." Amelia couched her questions as mild curiosity. "And how long did your brother have the rat?"

Ron considered that. "I guess he found it when he was six in the garden. So he's been in the family for eleven years or so."

Professor McGonagall, who was also listening, said, "That's remarkable. Is it a magical rat?"

Ron shrugged and said, "I don't think so, Professor. Just a common brown rat."

Professor McGonagall replied, "Perhaps you should get the rat checked when it turns up. Most rats live only two to three years."

Ron was surprised. "That's weird." He thought a moment and said, "I guess it's magical somehow."

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "He'll turn up."

Ron nodded and went back to brooding.

One of the goblins came back and nodded to Ragnok. He turned and said, "It's been deemed safe."

Harry nodded and started walking toward the inner chamber. They came across the shed skin. Hermione actually "eeped."

Ragnok asked, "Are you claiming this?"

Harry said, "That's not what I killed. The only thing I can claim is the basilisk."

Ragnok turned to the Headmaster. "Mr. Dumbledore. Would you like to sell this? It would fetch a few Galleons. Not many, as it is old and dried. But a few."

The Headmaster replied, "Yes. It does no good here. Take it and deposit a fair amount into the Hogwarts account."

Ragnok sneered but nodded. Harry noticed. He thought it strange that the Headmaster didn't even ask for a price.

Finally, the arrived at the inner door. Harry repeated his earlier action and the group went through the portal.

They walked down the large area and turned the corner. All could now see the very large snake laid out the chamber.

Harry said with some residue of antagonism toward the beast. "Yeah, that's it."


	28. Pt3: Back to the Chamber and Aftermath

Pt3: Back to the Chamber and Aftermath

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry looked back at those who were following. Hermione, he noticed, was staring at the large carcass with horror. The Ministry personnel were in shock. McGonagall was staring with a pinched look. Snape was blank. And Dumbledore himself looked taken aback.

The goblins started speaking with each other in their own language. After a moment, they moved forward to inspect the beast.

Before anything else was said, the unnamed phoenix appeared once more, this time bringing Hagrid.

Hagrid took one look and said, "Tha's what got me wand snapped?"

Amelia asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Back fifty years ago, I was accused by Tom Riddle of being the cause of Myrtle being dead. They snapped me wand but 'cause my pet was an Acromatula and there were no bite marks on Myrtle, I wasn't charged. But I wadn't cleared. Tha's why Fudge sent me to Azkaban – cause it was happening again."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, Tom was trying to throw off suspicion because he was the actual killer. It was the beginning of his career as Voldemort."

Amelia looked at the basilisk and back to Hagrid. "I will investigate. With the evidence, we should be able to get your name cleared."

Hagrid said with a hitch in his voice. "I'd 'preciate tha'."

Ragnok came back over as his people continued working. "We will have an offer soon. There is remarkably little damage. With the eyes destroyed but the eyestalks intact, there should be great value to this."

Dumbledore and Snape were speaking in the back, Harry idly noted as he acknowledged Ragnok. Soon Dumbledore strode forward. "Harry? I would like to make a request. With so much here, perhaps you could ask them to set aside a few vials of venom and some of the smaller fangs. Such ingredients might allow great strides in potions research."

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron to see there reaction. Ron just was listening in. Hermione had that 'research enthusiasm' going on.

He looked at the Headmaster. "I'm surprised that you will have time to do any research considering how much of your time is taken with the jobs you already have."

"Oh, no, my dear boy. I would give the items to Severus to work with." Dumbledore was the image of sincerity.

Harry looked at the Headmaster and then finally replied, "No."

The Headmaster was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Harry took on a determined look. "I said, 'No.' If Professor Snape wants to play around with basilisk venom, he can approach the goblins just like anyone else will have to once they acquire it." He turned to Ragnok. "How much loss is he asking me to take?"

Ragnok considered that. "A few vials and the smaller fangs might fetch you a thousand Galleons."

Harry thanked the goblin. "There. I see no reason to spend my money to assist a man with whom I share no regard."

"Professor Snape is a valuable member of Hogwarts' staff. He has my complete trust." Dumbledore was attempting to sound as though what he was saying was completely reasonable.

"And that's great. But this has nothing to do with you attempting to give him the products of my efforts." Harry was becoming annoyed. "I have been shunned and treated poorly since the incidents began, as though I was the cause of the students being under threat. No staff member has assisted in calming the situation. _Professor_ Snape has made my potions education extremely unpleasant. I have no trust for the man. I have no love for the man. I have no respect for the man. I had to confront that beast because a fellow student was in danger – even though it is not my job. I will not go out of my way to make his personal interests any more pleasant or easy."

Snape, who had been standing back, sneered and said, "There is Perfect Potter, thinking everyone is beneath him."

Harry turned and yelled, " _You, Sir, are here as a courtesy_!" Those watching (save the goblins) were taken aback as a small aura appeared around the boy. "Professor McGonall! I ask that you keep your co-worker from making his comments as I requested before allowing him to come!"

Suddenly the unnamed phoenix, which had perched nearby on one of the statues, started singing a calming song. Harry, who had been already stressed due to coming back to this place, felt him anger start to ebb away.

After a long moment and once the song ended everyone stepped back.

Dumbledore, a little shaken at the spectacle, said, "I will speak to Severus about his attitude toward you. But there will be need for at least a single vial of venom. I suspect that there are things that will need to be destroyed before Tom is finally defeated and the venom is the best way."

Harry considered that. "Ragnok, can you deal with that? I prefer not to have any direct involvement with whatever he is talking about. I'm twelve and the adults should be handling that."

Ragnok nodded. "I will speak with him about it and get it resolved. I'll even only charge him a modest fee for my time."

Harry cracked a small grin at that. "Yes. Your time is, after all, valuable."

The Staff were looking very disagreeable at the exchange. Hermione looked horrified. Ron was just amazed. The Ministry staff were looking a bit shocked as well.

Ragnok went over to the fang that was lying in the middle of the Chamber, separate from the beast. "And this is the fang …"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's the one that went in my arm and the one I used to stab the diary."

Snape, having gathered himself, scoffed. "That's a lie. If you had been bitten you would be dead."

Before anyone else could comment, the phoenix flamed over to the sallow man, grabbed onto the back of his robes, and flamed out.

Severus Snape suddenly found himself above the Black Lake on Hogwarts grounds. He felt the force holding him let go. He screamed a little as he fell the fifteen feet into the water.

Several Hogwarts students who were hanging out on the grounds watched this with some shock. One of them started rushing back to Hogwarts to spread the information.

Those remaining in the Chamber were someone shocked at the disappearance of the disagreeable man so suddenly. They were still standing there when the phoenix flamed back in and lit upon the statute it had been sitting on.

Its song was not quite the same. Harry, listening, got the distinct impression of laughter in the phoenix's song.

Harry called out, "Thanks!"

The phoenix trilled in response.

Dumbledore spoke in disapproval, "Harry! You cannot just have people kidnapped if they are unkind to you."

Harry was amazed. "I did nothing! That phoenix acted – it had nothing to do with me."

Dumbledore didn't appear to be listening. "Kidnapping is a very …." Dumbledore was, himself, interrupted when the phoenix repeated the actions it had taken with Snape and flashed over, grabbed the Headmaster by the back of the robes, and flashed out.

Dumbledore was treated to the sight of the Black Lake.

Severus Snape and the students who were helping him out of the lake were treated to the sight of the Headmaster dropping into the Lake nearby.

The phoenix flashed away and made a stop in the owlery. After trilling at a white owl for a moment, the phoenix flew over and, lightly grabbing the owl, flashed away.

Those in the Chamber were astonished when the phoenix flashed back into the chamber over the statute.

The white owl looked around and, seeing her wizard, flew over.

"Hedwig!" Harry's voice was full of relief and love.

The watching witches and wizards left were treated to the site of Harry Potter greeting his familiar. Once could see the rest of the stress he was showing disappear at the presence of his oldest friend.

Severus Snape was torn between two emotions as he helped Albus Dumbledore from the Black Lake. He was torn between outrage at how he had been treated by that infernal bird, and amusement at the same thing happening to the Headmaster.

Severus Snape was not a nice wizard.

Amelia Bones noted that the phoenix seemed to be showing great intelligence. And so she walked over and said, "Might you take me to where you put those other two? Just to make certain that they are not injured?"

The phoenix trilled and flew over. Amelia reached out her arm and the phoenix grabbed it and flashed away.

Amelia landed on the shore of the Black Lake and was treated to the sight of the two bedraggled wizards being assisted away from the Black Lake. "Good enough."

The phoenix, who hadn't let go, immediately flashed her back.

Hermione, who had been appalled at what was happening, asked, "Did you find them?"

Amelia chuckled and replied, "I saw them. They were being assisted out of the Lake by several students."

McGonagall and Hagrid had looks of horror. Amos Diggory had a surprised look.

Ron and Harry, along with the goblins present, all laughed.

Hermione cried out, "Harry! Ron!" in protest.

Harry said with a grin, "Hey! I was feeling really stressed about coming back here. Suddenly, I'm feeling a lot less stressed. And like I told the Headmaster, I didn't ask them to be taken away – the phoenix acted on its own."

Hermione hmphed and looked in disagreement at the bird that was preening itself as though it was completely innocent.

The goblins had finished looking over the carcass. One came over and spoke to Ragnok. Ragnok turned and said, "Do you know where the beast's nest was?"

Harry nodded and called out, " _Speak to me, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_ "

Those present watched in amazement as the large statute's mouth opened and a passageway was revealed. The goblins quickly moved to inspect the lair, one pausing to put a large rock at the hinge so it couldn't close.

The goblins worked quickly to determine if there was anything else of value. Operating on the basis of what was already said, any more random parts of snake would be paid for and the funds placed in the Hogwarts accounts.

The goblins did find a hidden cache of items and some gold. Gringotts was founded years after Hogwarts was founded and so there were no banks to store treasure during the Founders' time. The goblins were feeling rather triumphant upon locating the valuables.

With Professor McGonagall's agreement, the items were sent to the Hogwarts' vaults.

Harry, as an aside, said, "You might want to suggest to the Headmaster that the brooms could be replaced. Oh, and now he has the funds to buy more basilisk parts if he wants."

McGonagall had a pinched face as she agreed. She did not feel kindly about Harry's disdain for releasing basilisk parts without recompense.

Harry didn't really care.

Since the incident with the basilisk, a lot of his uncertainty seemed to wither away. He was not yet aware of why; because of his tendency to hide his scar, no one had yet noticed the difference.

Finally Ragnok and Harry spoke about what he would get for the carcass. Given a choice between having Gringotts render it and sell if for him for a commission and outright selling it to Gringotts, allowing them to read whatever profits, he chose to outright sell it.

It was, perhaps, less money, but the meat would need to age before it was at its optimum condition and he did not want the hassle of people trying to get items from him. Amelia Bones agreed to help negotiate and, in the end, they got a fair price – a large price.

Amelia also agreed to take a portion and provide recompense to the victims. She dissuaded Harry from giving most of it away. While she agreed that the victims deserved some compensation, she didn't agree that it was his complete responsibility.

However, as public relations it would be valuable. Amelia did finagle a small amount of funds for some equipment that the DMLE needed. As this was Harry volunteering rather than her asking she didn't feel too guilty about it. She would include the notice about the donation along with the press release about the resolution of the situation.

They finally returned to the waiting group and the goblins had wrapped everything they were taking in rope – they would transport it all at once.

Most of the goblins portkeyed ahead to ensure the arrival point was clear and the remaining one traveled with the carcass. Hagrid was taken away by the phoenix. The rest of the Ministry and Hogwarts people left up the long stairway.

When the reached the bathroom and the entrance was closed, Amelia asked, "Mr. Potter? Did you see the healer after your confrontation with the basilisk?"

Minerva was taken aback. She hadn't even considered that. Hermione was also horrified. Ron didn't really react – as far as he could see Harry was fine. Harry agreed with Ron. "I'm fine. I was all healed up by the phoenix that helped me."

Amelia disagreed. "That may be, but it would be best to allow her to check. I will go with you to ensure it is done."

Professor McGonagall said, "I will take care of it. He is my student."

Amelia replied, "That may be, but last night no one at Hogwarts seemed to consider it. As Child Welfare falls under my department, I will ensure that the needed steps are taken."

"We will both take him, then." McGonagall had that pinched face again.

Harry turned to his friends and said, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Hermione said, "We'll see you at lunch." Ron became brighter at the mention of food.

Harry, with some annoyance, traveled to the infirmary, the two witches following. When he arrived, he found the Hospital matron in her office.

"Mr. Potter. What seems to be the problem?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

He sighed. "After my encounter with the basilisk last night, I didn't come to the hospital wing. Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall told me I had to come and get checked out."

She nodded and pointed him to a bed. He lay down and she started performing diagnostic spells on him. Madam Bones, watching, said, "He was bitten by the basilisk though it was treated by phoenix tears."

Madam Pomfrey was horrified and cast a few more spells. "Take off your robes and let me see the location."

Harry did so, grumbling to himself, and allowed her to poke and prod away. In the end, she could find no negative effects. "Well, Mr. Potter, it appears that whatever traces of the basilisk venom that may be left have been negated by the phoenix tears. You appear to be just fine." She cast a few more spells. "I do note that there seems to be a change from the last time you were here."

Harry was curious. "A change?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. She looked at the boy's face curiously and reached down and brushed his hair aside. She was a little startled. For as long as he had been her patient, the scar from his childhood had presented as a heavy red line, as though it had barely healed. There had always been a trace of magic within it which had refused to be released.

Now, however, the scar presented as a light white line, fully healed, as though it was a scar that any child might have from childhood.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it appears that whatever happened has purged whatever prevented the scar upon your forehead from healing properly. The scar is now extremely faint and has no trace of any foreign magic."

Harry visibly flinched. "It's gone?"

Madam Pomfrey said, "No. Now it appears as an old scar." She retrieved a mirror. "Look."

Harry looked into the mirror and carefully looked at his forehead. A blissful smile came over his face and he could barely contain his glee. "That's absolutely great!"

Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall were just as surprised. Minerva decided she needed to alert the Headmaster.

"Well, then. You seem to be fine. You are free to go. Come back if there is any more change to your scar."

Harry jumped up and hurriedly straightened his robes. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey! Will do!" He then rushed out of the infirmary to find his friends and tell them the news.

Harry rushed all the way to Gryffindor tower. He didn't see Hermione or Ron in the common room. He rushed up to the dorm. Neville was there gathering some books. "Hey, Neville. You see Ron and Hermione?"

Neville replied, "Er. No. Sorry. I was in the greenhouses. I just finished washing up."

"That's okay. I'll see them at lunch." Harry rushed into the bathroom. Neville was a bit taken aback. As long as he had known Harry, he had never seen his fellow Gryffindor so happy.

Harry went up to the sink and retrieved the comb he normally used to hide his scar. Putting it under the water to make it a little wet, Harry then started combing his hair straight back, allowing his forehead to be seen by anyone who looked. He was almost gleeful that he now looked a bit different.

Harry took one more look in the mirror and rushed out. He was going to the Great Hall and wait for his friends there.

Harry grinned as he saw Ron and Hermione come in. It was obvious that Hermione had dragged Ron to the Library – he recognized the expression.

The two saw Harry and came over. As it was toward lunch, Ron didn't actually have to be dragged.

"Harry! What did Madam Pomfrey say?" Hermione asked as she stowed her bag below where she was going to sit.

"She said I was fine," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione sat down and looked at him. "Why are you so cheerful?"

Harry actually laughed. "Hermione? I absolutely love you!"

Hermione actually blushed at that. "What's so funny?"

Ron looked and it even took him a moment to notice – and he was conscious about these things. "Harry! Your scar! It's almost gone!"

Harry nodded with a wide grin. "Somehow whatever happened caused the scar to go away. I didn't even notice this morning. That's why I love you, Hermione. You didn't even notice – which means you don't just see the scar when you talk to me." He turned to Ron. "You did pretty good too."

Nearby students who overheard began talking about it and staring over at the boy-who-lived. Harry almost militantly either ignored them or pointedly looked at them so they could get a good look at his almost completely clean forehead.

Hermione tried to badger Harry for details but even he didn't know much beyond the fact that it was almost healed.

The Great Hall seemed to buzzing about the lack of scar. Finally, Draco Malfoy followed by his goons sauntered over.

Smirking he said, "Well, Potter, without that scar you've got nothing to make you special. Just think of all those disappointed fans."

Ron had just started to get angry when he was interrupted by something that surprised him – and everyone else around. Harry laughed in Draco's face. "You think I liked having that scar?" Harry's tone was derisive. "You think I liked having something so obvious that reminded me that my parents were murdered and I somehow survived? I'm actually _overjoyed_. Unlike you, I have no fetish for flaunting myself" Harry chuckled again. "Thank _Merlin_ I met you before I was sorted."

Draco looked a little upset that this confrontation was not going the way he had planned. Even Snape, who appeared to have cleaned up, seemed curious as to the interaction. "Oh and why's that, Potter?" Draco said snidely.

"The Hat tried to put me into Slytherin but I begged it not to send me there because I wanted nothing to do with _you_. And so I wanted to thank you for alerting me beforehand what you were like."

Oliver Wood, who was eating nearby, almost choked. "You were almost put into Slytherin?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. But Draco being there convinced me not to let the Hat put me there."

Oliver considered that. "Thanks, Malfoy. Considering how good he is on a broom, having Potter as the Slytherin Seeker would have been a _nightmare_. So – thanks!"

Several Gryffindors and other students nearby laughed. None of Slytherins who overheard, however, were laughing. As a matter of fact, several were looking at Malfoy with a bit of active dislike.

Draco looked at the laughing students and stomped off in a high dudgeon.

Ron looked at Harry. "You were almost Slytherin?"

Harry looked at the mildly horrified Ron. "Yes, Ron. But the Sorting Hat said you had to be a true Gryffindor to pull the Sword from the Hat. Considering I did that last night, you don't have to worry about Slytherin cooties." Harry was grinning at his friend when he said this.

Several students listening laughed at this. Ron just considered that for a moment and then said, "Yeah. All right, then." He then went back to eating. Harry just shook his head.


	29. Pt4: The Rest of the Year The Lone Tra

Pt4: The Rest of the Year

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

During the time that NEWTs and OWLs were taken, the students of the other years mostly got homework assigned with only a very small amount of practices. Hermione was astonished that Harry started to get to work on these immediately.

Ron was a bit horrified. "We have all summer for that!" Hermione, however, was all for it.

Harry's reply was, "I already have enough issues dealing with my relatives. The more I can do before I go home the better."

Harry had started working through his Potions homework. While Snape was still a right wanker, apparently the Headmaster had made good on his promise to talk to the man.

Harry was actually a little surprised that he hadn't been called to the Headmaster's office about the Chamber or his scar or whatever else the Headmaster might be having issues with.

But he was perfectly happy accepting that.

Harry also noted that the unnamed phoenix seemed to appear and disappear at random. At first, he thought it was trying to become his familiar, like Hedwig. But, except for what was happening surrounding the Chamber of Secrets, the phoenix didn't pay much more attention to him or anyone else in particular.

The phoenix did seem to take advantage of the hospitality of students who were complimentary of what happened to Snape and Dumbledore.

One thing that had strained his sense of incredulity was that the phoenix had actually _pranked_ the twins. Somehow, the phoenix had appeared during a meal at Gryffindor and, using its talons and distraction, poured a vial into their drinks. Harry had considered saying something but he decided he would watch and see what happened. All that most students saw was the phoenix flashing around the twins willy-nilly as they tried to compliment it on its actions vis-à-vis to two professors. In one of the flashes, Harry noted the liquid dripping into the cups – everyone else was looking at the twins and their reactions. The phoenix had then landed on the table and took a drink from a different cup. The twins took their own cups in a toast and drank them down.

Suddenly, the twins' hair turned green and silver striped. The twins, at first, wondered why there was laughter – and then they saw each other.

After a moment of consternation, they stood and bowed and claimed that it must be a Slytherin phoenix. The bird just flew around singing – and the song sounded suspiciously like laughter.

The twins had thereafter devoted their time to trying to prank the phoenix back but it seemed too sly to be caught. Ginny, Harry noted, was very amused by it all. It was all in good fun.

Another person whom the phoenix seemed to like was a young girl in Ravenclaw. The first year was apparently a friend of Ginny's. One day, the phoenix appeared next to the girl and sung to her. After allowing her to pet it, it moved in a way that caused the girl to follow.

As though cajoling her, it led her over to the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and then waited. The two girls greeted each other, began talking, and Luna was now sitting at the Gryffindor table during meals.

Harry was actually planning on taking the morning off (it was Saturday, two weeks after the chamber and a week before Hogwarts went home) and flying when he had an unexpected visitor.

Professor McGonagall walked up to him while he was eating breakfast. "Mr. Potter. I need to see you immediately once you finish eating. Please meet me in my office."

He was a bit confused but he answered, "Yes, Professor. I will be there shortly."

She nodded and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione asked, "Why would Professor McGonagall need to see you?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. I'll find out when I get there." He quickly finished and went off to the Deputy's office. He arrived and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He came in and immediately noticed that there were others in the room: Percy Weasley and Madam Bones.

"Hello. I was asked to come." Harry was trying to be polite.

Madam Bones said, "Yes, Mr. Potter. There is an unexpected trial this morning at the Ministry. While Mr. Weasley here will be called as a witness, you will be a spectator as it has something to do with you."

Harry was confused. "How is that?" He looked at Percy. "What's this about?"

Percy replied, "I don't know. I was just told that I would be called as a witness. My father was told why but I know nothing else."

Harry shrugged. "Alright. How long will it take?"

Amelia had a small smile and said, "It depends on the Wizengamot. They sometimes take time and sometimes act quickly."

The three flooed to the Ministry. Harry and Percy had their wands checked and then Madam Bones led them to the lift. It let off deep within the Ministry. Madam Bones motioned to two people waiting. Both were in red robes but one looked pretty young. "Mr. Potter, this is Auror Trainee Tonks and she will be sitting with you. As it also involved her family, she is not involved with the trial but will witness as well."

Harry nodded. "Er. Hello."

"Wotcher! I'm Tonks. I guess I'll be with you." The young woman was pretty cheerful.

Tonks started leading Harry into the large chambers. "You know what this is about?"

Tonks shook her head. "Nope! I was just told that it has to do with family. All I was told was that it was a member of the family and my da' was going to be the advocate for the defense."

Harry looked around at the large room. There were a few rows of seats where quite a number of older witches and wizards in purple robes were sitting. Harry noticed that the Minister was in a much fancier chair. Dumbledore was also present and wearing purple robes like the rest, though his seemed more … flamboyant.

Finally, Madam Bones went to a chair obviously meant for her. She was in robes that were similar to those of the others but hers were black. She nodded to Dumbledore.

He called the room to order.

"Oyez. Oyez. Oyez. This extraordinary meeting of the Wizengamot is called to order. We have an unexpected trial." He paused and turned to the Minister, who stood.

"Good morning. It recently came to light that there was a wizard sent to Azkaban during the conflict with You-Know-Who who was accused of being a follower – but there was no trial to verify this. And although I don't know how such a thing could have happened, this wizard will now be brought forward for trial."

There were mutters of protest over the idea of someone being sent to Azkaban without a trial.

"Now, I am certain that the name of the prisoner will cause you to assume he's guilty – but I ask that you listen to the evidence." The Minister sat down.

Amelia Bones called out, "Bring the prisoner before the Wizengamot!"

The room was witness to the aurors leading in a slovely looking man. There were gasps.

Tonks, next to him, said, "Cor Blimey! That's Sirius Black!"

Harry asked quietly "Who's Sirius Black?"

She turned her face to him. "He's my mum's cousin. He also was known to be the man who betrayed your family to you-know-who."

Harry was suddenly a lot more interested.

Madam Bones said, "You are Sirius Black, former Auror, late of Azkaban?"

It took a moment but the man said, "Yes."

The man nearby Sirius said, "Ted Tonks, Advocate for the defense."

Bones the added, "There are also a couple of more witnesses, although one hasn't been told why he is here." She looked up at Percy who was riveted. "You are Pervival Weasley of the Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole in Devon?"

Percy replied, "Yes, Madam Bones."

She looked at an Auror who was waiting in the back. "Auror Robards. You have the other witness prepared?"

"Yes, Madam Bones."

"Very well." Amelia looked at the prisoner. "Sirius Black. You are accused of conspiring to Murder James and Lily Potter and killing twelve muggles before you were captured. How do you plead?"

The man's voice was a bit stronger when he said, "Not guilty." There were cries of protest and Dumbledore had to get the room to shut up.

"Very well. For the first piece of evidence, I should probably bring forth the reason why the lack of trial came to light." She motioned to the Auror in the back and he nodded. Shortly thereafter, a tall black man, also in Auror robes, came in carrying a cage. He set it on a table that was before the Wizengamot. Harry gasped when he recognized Scabbers.

That was nothing to the sound that Sirius Black let out. The entire room heard the hate-filled word, " _Peter_!"

Madam Bones admonished him. "Mr. Black! Control yourself!" When he had settled down, she continued. "Two weeks ago I came into my office to find my office warded against intrusion save for my magical signature. Once that was cleared, two Aurors inspected the office and found this cage on my desk with a letter. The letter was, while significant, utterly useless as evidence. But it did lead to an investigation."

She addressed Percy. "Mr. Weasley. Do you recognize this rat?"

Percy sounded confused as he said, "Yes. That's our old rat, Scabbers. He disappeared from Hogwarts two weeks ago."

"When did you come into possession of the rat?"

Percy thought about it. "I found it in our garden about eleven years ago, maybe closer to twelve."

"I see. And what markings indicate that this is your rat?"

"Well, I had him for several years before I gave him to my brother after I got an owl. Also, he has a paw missing."

"Didn't you find it strange that it lived so many years?"

Percy answered, "Not really. It wasn't something I thought about."

Amelia addressed the Wizengamot. "In checking several books, I found that rats normally live two or three years – four maximum. I overheard a comment the day I got this rat that indicated that it was, indeed, the rat that had been living in a wizard home around small children. I also checked a theory as to why."

Madam Bones casually stunned the rat, which caused a murmur in the room. She motioned to Kingsley who opened the cage and put the rat on the floor. "Auror Shacklebolt. If you would be so kind as to perform the Animagus reversal spell."

The Auror pulled his wand and cast a spell. The Wizengamot was horrified to see that the rat immediately changed over to a unconscious, unkempt man who was now lying on the floor.

"Chief Warlock? Do you recognize this man?"

Dumbledore was a bit astonished. "That is Peter Pettigrew – which is a surprise. I, as well as everyone else, assumed he had been blown up."

"Thank you. When we did this spell after having received the rat, a few items were found on him. One was his own wand. Also found was this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag with another wand. "Does anyone recognize this wand?"

Dumbledore answered with a bit more active dislike. "I do. That is the wand that was carried by Voldemort, sold to him as a student when he turned eleven."

"And why do you recognize this wand?" she asked gently.

Dumbledore sighed. "It is one of two wands that were made with tail feathers from my companion Fawkes. Garrick Ollivander informed me when it was bought and described the student. I thereafter took particular note of it."

The Wizengamot was looking at the wand with some horror. Harry felt righteous anger.

"One other item from the note received with Mr. Pettigrew: Please raise Mr. Pettigrew's sleeve."

Kingsley did so and the entire Wizengamot saw the Dark Mark on his arm.

There was a bunch of whispering again. One elderly voice said, "It doesn't prove anything. He could have been forced to take it."

Dumbledore got the crowd under control again. Madam Bones said, "Regardless of that, this wizard has been hiding out among small children for years. Under these circumstances, Veritaserum is warranted."

There weren't any real objections. Even the Dark families knew that a wizard doing anything to Pureblood boys would be considered worse than a murderer.

Pettigrew was enervated and despite his protest, he was dosed.

The result was a mixed bag: They were relieved that the man before them wasn't a pervert – he hadn't done anything other than hide. But they were horrified to find out that everything they had though Sirius Black had done was done by this man.

Peter Pettigrew was promptly convicted in a hasty trial and he was forced to transform back into his animagus form for transport.

When he was taken out, Minister Fudge stood up. "It's obvious that Mr. Black is innocent. Does anyone object to that statement?" There were no objections. "Before we move onto other matters, including compensation, I believe that there is someone here who would like to say hello to the former defendant." He looked up to the gallery and said, "Mr. Potter. I do believe you might want to come and say hello to your Godfather."

Harry was floored. Although he tried to maintain the confidence that he had felt over the last weeks, he was still a twelve year old orphan who had just been given back a family member. He was ecstatic and, after greeting Sirius and hugging him, he thanked the Minister, Madam Bones, and the Wizengamot.

Fudge was smiling. Anyone who knew him would admit that it was likely because he had just guaranteed his approval ratings when word of this got out. But still, it was a heartwarming scene. "If you could help him to the seats over there, Mr. Potter, there is another matter at hand."

Harry helped Sirius over to the seats indicated and Madam Bones called the Aurors to bring in the next two wizards. The Wizengamot was horrified by the presence of Barty Crouch Junior along with Barty Crouch Senior – both in chains.

The details of how Crouch had gotten his son out of Azkaban came out. The true crime, however, was having been guilty of performing an unforgivable for the last several years. Crouch Senior was going to Azkaban with his son.

Minister Fudge spoke again. "Prisoner Crouch was the DMLE Director who threw Mr. Black into Azkaban without a trial. And while there is more than enough blame to go around, it is obvious that he was the primary cause. I hereby propose that Crouch's estate be fined for ninety percent of its value and that these proceeds be given over to Sirius Black as direct compensation for what Crouch put the man through."

It was argued for a short time but most were in agreement. Madam Bones was relieved – there would be no need to take even more from the DMLE to pay out to Black.

Sirius found himself the owner of quite a few Galleons, the Crouch home – and a House Elf named Winky. It was almost ironic in that, legally, the closest relatives to Crouch were actually the Blacks. Sirius, in the end, paid himself.

Sirius was sent off to St. Mungos to recover and Harry was sent back to Hogwarts an extremely happy boy.

Draco Malfoy was bored. He, like most students, was just waiting for the term to end. With his minions following, he went out to see if he could find a Gryffindor to terrorize.

He came across just the person: Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, look! It's the squib trying to learn to be a real wizard!" Crabbe and Goyle, behind him, laughed darkly. "I just learned a new jinx. Let's have a little target practice."

Neville Longbottom did not look happy. However, that changed suddenly: The phoenix that had been hanging about suddenly flamed in and grabbed Draco Malfoy. Neville, Crabbe and Goyle were all astonished. Professor Snape, who had heard the tell-tale sound of the crackling, came around the corner and said, "What is going on?"

Neville said, "I don't know. That phoenix just flamed away with Malfoy."

Snape paused and put his fingers to his nose and said with resignation, "Crabbe. Goyle. Go help Mr. Malfoy out of the Black Lake." The two were shocked. The Potions Master said harshly, "Now!"

He was about to turn back to Neville and upbraid him – no one said he had to be nice to Longbottom, when something happened to take the target away.

That blasted phoenix flamed back in, grabbed Longbottom, and flamed away.

Neville looked at where he had just arrived. He had never been here before. He felt the phoenix let go. Suddenly a voice behind him spoke. "Neville Longbottom. I was expecting you almost two years ago."

Neville whirled around and saw the man who spoke,. He had never met him but had heard descriptions. He was standing before Garrick Ollivander.


	30. Pt5: Neville's Trip to Diagon Alley

Pt2: A Strange Phoenix

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Neville was pretty nervous. "I don't know why I was brought. I have a wand – it was my father's."

Ollivander nodded. "And how as that worked for you?"

Neville thought about it. "I think that I just don't have enough magic to get the spells right."

Ollivander tuted at him. "Mr. Longbottom, the wand chooses the wizard. You will never get as good a result with someone else's wand as you would your own. Bring out your father's wand."

Neville pulled the wand out of his pocket. Ollivander took the wand and carefully inspected it. After a long moment he tried to cast a spell with it.

"This wand is full of anger and defiance. I would assume that it was present when your father defied those who attacked him. It will _not_ work fully for any other than for who held it at that time. You will need your own wand."

Neville considered that. "Okay, then. But I don't have the funds on me. I will have to contact my grandmother."

Suddenly, the phoenix that had brought Neville there cried out and then flamed away. Ollivander looked at the empty spot curiously and then turned back to Neville. "Your family has been buying wands at Ollivanders for generations. I am certain that you will honor the debt. Come now. Let us find your wand – or perhaps I should say, let us allow the wand to find you."

Ollivander was testing wands with Neville when the phoenix showed back up and dropped a pouch on the counter and then settled on the chair in the shop.

Ollivander reached for the pouch and opened it. He looked inside curiously and then reached in. He pulled a small piece of parchment from the pouch and then poured the rest of the contents onto the counter.

The number of Galleons far exceeded the amount needed for Neville to get his wand. And so he read the parchment. His eyebrows rose.

"Mr. Longbottom, you will not need to contact your grandmother to pay for you wand – it is paid for. Let us finish this."

It took a short time but Neville found his wand: 13 inches, cherry, with a unicorn hair core.

Ollivander handed the box with the wand over to Neville. He picked up the small slip of parchment and read it again. "Do you know Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid, Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

Neville responded, "Yes. Well, I know most of them. Luna Lovegood is Ginny Weasley's friend."

Ollivander nodded. "Wait here."

He went in the back and then returned with several small boxes. He put them onto the desk. He then reached under the counter and retrieved some parchment, a quill and some ink. He wrote three different noted and sealed them. "Please deliver these to those addressed." He then wrote three different names on another piece of parchment and separated them into different pieces. He attached these to different boxes with sticking charms. "These three should be delivered to those addressed."

He pulled the last box to Neville and said, "Open this."

Neville did so saw what was inside: There was an inexpensive wand holster and items needed to care for a wand. "A properly maintained wand is a healthy and happy wand. I expect you to use these items. Whatever agent that is behind that phoenix has taken steps to ensure your success. I do not expect you to shun such assistance."

Neville replied, "Yes. I'll do that." He paused. "You have a bag or something to carry the boxes to deliver them?"

Ollivander looked below his counter and came up with another piece of parchment which he transfigured into a bag. The items for him to deliver fit into it. "That will last only a short time so empty it as soon as possible."

Neville nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I will deliver the other items and messages as soon as I get back to Hogwarts."

Ollivander nodded. The phoenix, which had been waiting patiently, flapped over and grabbed Neville once more and flamed him away.

Neville appeared at Hogwarts during the Lunch meal. He immediately noted that it seemed to be full. He saw Harry enthusiastically telling Ron and Hermione something. He noted that several people seemed to be listening in.

Before he could say anything, he heard song from the phoenix that had dropped him off. Strangely, the phoenix didn't seem to be the one singing. Everyone looked at the phoenix and everyone was astonished when the phoenix changed into a person.

Before anyone could take note of details beyond that the man seemed to be dressed as a Muggle, the man said, "Ta!" and disappeared into a ball of blue light. The phoenix song that was left behind sounded somewhat comedic.

Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to the newly returned student. "Mr. Longbottom. Where, praytell, did that … creature take you?" She sounded somewhat disapproving.

Neville replied, "He took me to Ollivanders to get a wand of my own. Ollivander also sent back a few messages and some things to deliver."

"To whom?" she asked.

He pointed to Harry and his friends. "Them. And one to Hagrid."

She nodded. "Then, perhaps, you had best deliver them."

He nodded and rushed over to the Gryffindor table. He dumped the bag onto the table. "Hello. I have a few things." He picked up one of the letters and said, "This is for you, Ron." Ron took the parchment and opened it. "This is for Hermione," he handed her a box, "Ginny Weasley," he passed her a box, "Harry," he handed him a box, "And Luna Lovegood." He handed her a letter – she looked wide-eyed at it. "Excuse me, I have one more to deliver." Neville rushed up to the Head table and went in front of Hagrid. "Ollivander sent this." He put it one the table.

"Thank ye' Neville." Neville nodded and quickly retreated.

Ron was talking. "… said it's already paid for – I just have to come pick it up."

Harry said, "That's great, Ron." He looked down at the blonde girl with Ginny. "And is yours the same?"

Luna said with a dreamy expression, "Yes. It says that I need to come and get a wand made for me. I don't know why – I've been using my mum's wand."

Neville, sitting down, said, "Ollivander said that a wand has to choose the wizard … or witch in this case. He said my da's wand wasn't right for me. And now I have a new one: Cherry with Unicorn hair." He didn't explain further as to why his father's wand wasn't right for him.

Harry, who was listening is, said, "Yeah. When I got my wand, he said that someone else's wand would never work as well as a wand that picks you."

Ron, enthusiastic about getting a wand that worked, quickly finished his meal and went up to see Professor McGonagall. Luna, who had also finished eating, followed along.

"Professor?" McGonagall looked at him. "Neville brought back a letter saying that Ollivander will be giving me my proper wand as soon as I can visit. Is there any way I can go to Diagon Alley?"

She had seen the spello-taped wand he was currently using. "And Ms. Lovegood? You also got a letter saying that you need to go get a wand?"

"Yes," she said in her normal dreamy voice.

"Very well. Hagrid also has to go and visit Mr. Ollivander. Do either of you have an objection to going with him?" Normally, she would send this to the Headmaster, but he hadn't returned from the Ministry yet.

Ron said, "No. That's great!" Luna nodded in agreement.

She turned to Hagrid. "Do you object to taking two students to get wands this afternoon?"

"No, tha's fine. I'll be goin' meself."

Arrangements were made and Ron and Luna went with Hagrid to floo to Diagon Alley.

The timeline proceeded closely to what had occurred in other universes. The exception was that Gringotts got involved in chasing the various bits and bobs which contained Voldemort's soul – the Diary had alerted them and they didn't want to see a disruption of business.

And while Voldemort resurrected himself during the Tri-Wizard tournament, controlling the new Head of International Relations, a woman named Dolores Umbridge, the Wizarding world was more prepared.

Harry Potter still ended up fighting Voldemort but it was a much better trained, competent and confident version of the Boy-Who-Lived. His closest friends and comrades were instrumental in helping him overcome the Dark wizard.

All in all, it was much better than it could be, though the various people lost were mourned.


	31. Pt1: World Left Behind

B5 and other Crossover

The World Left Behind

A/N: Someone requested I separate out B5 stories to a different thread. I tried that, but that made everything confusing. I wish there was an easy way to integrate. That being said, I won't be compartmentalizing stories unless it's a long arc.

This idea is born out of Baylon 5, War Without End, Season 3. The story is based on the images that the command staff had of a world where Sinclair did not go back as Valen. Susan Ivanova is on the bridge calling out for help from any source, there is an evacuation, Garibaldi is about to sacrifice himself and blow the fusion reactor as soon as the rest of the troops get away. It is a horrible situation.

As Delenn said in the episode, the Shadows ended up with many more ships and resources hidden away because the Minbari lost their forward base. That was why Babylon 4 was sent back. But in this world … that never happened.

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

 _"They're coming through, repeat, they're coming through! This is Earth Alliance Station Babylon 5! They're all of the place! They're killing us! Can anyone hear me? They're killing us!" Susan Ivanova, Lt. Commander Babylon 5._

Commander Jeffrey Sinclair was looking at his long-time friend Michael Garibaldi. The people around him were rushing to the escape vehicles. Garibaldi was manic. All he could think about at that moment was that his friend was going to die.

But he had a duty. His people needed support. He needed to get to the bays to help get the people away. They didn't have much time. Garibaldi had rigged the fusion reactor to blow.

Suddenly, between the men with Garibaldi and the nightmare looking creatures that were coming for him, a bright light appeared.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked wide eyed at the Shadows coming straight toward his position. His appearance did, however, cause them to pause. This gave him enough time to do something he never really had to do whenever he arrived in a new world: Pull his wand and begin attacking.

Knowing the nature of the Shadows, the very first thing he did was cast the Patronus Charm.

The large stag ran right toward the mass of dark beings – and the first one it hit _screamed_ in pain.

The entire tableau of paused in that one more in complete shock. The entire group of human fighters looked in numb shock at the sight of these creatures which had seemed to be almost invulnerable in pain. The other dark creatures behind that first Shadow had not heard one of their own is such pain in a very long time.

Michael Garibaldi felt sudden hope in the midst of despair. He heard the man mutter in an English accept. "Aphreal don't fail me now." And then he loudly pointed the stick he was pointing at the aliens and called out, _"Expecto Patronum!_ "

Out of the man's stick came, instead of another large silver creature of white light, a very small creature – recognizable to any human as a _house cat_ of all things – made of a deep golden light. .

The small creature ran in the same direction as the large stag. As though it were truly an alive creature it started yowling in vicious cries and scratching at the creatures that were attacking.

Garibaldi was shocked to see wounds appear on the creatures that the cat scratched.

The man looked around at who was behind him and say Michael staring in shock. "Garibaldi! Do you have access to a station-wide PA system from here?" Garibaldi looked in shock at the man and the man said, "Garibaldi! Snap out of it! Do you have a station wide PA system?"

Garibaldi finally answered, "Yes!"

"Get ready to broadcast – and I mean EVERYWHERE and on every frequency you have access to! You got me?"

Michael Garibaldi said, "It will take a minute to configure that!"

"DO IT!"

Michael had already seen that the man who appeared was on his side and so, as a matter of trust, he did what was requested. It took forty-five seconds, and it only worked because he was Security Chief and knew the command codes. He finished and yelled back, "GO!"

"As soon as I start, I need you to start attacking! Do you got that?"

Garibaldi got it. "GO!"

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, released the Patronus spells he had send down the hall and concentrated for just a moment. Luckily, he had just spent quite a significant time as a phoenix and the change was now so practiced it was instantaneous.

Those watching were astonished when the man that had appeared transformed into a large bird. It started hovering and it _caught on fire_. And then, it started to _sing_.

Those listening were transformed in that instant. All of the fear, all of the terror, all of the soul-encompassing _despair_ that those within the station had been feeling fled in a slit-moment.

Throughout the station, the defenders started to feel _hope_.

And first Garibaldi, but then others, started attacking the invading force with all they had. The song had somehow hampered the invaders and they no longer seemed invincible.

And because the Shadow vessels had all been listening in on the radio in order to more efficiently take over the station, the Shadow vessels were suddenly struck with interference more powerful than any single telepath. The beings that were placed as Central Processing Units started becoming mentally separate from the machines around them.

As a result, they were no longer invulnerable.

Susan Ivanova on the bridge of the station, looked around. Most of her people were dead. But not all. "Corwin! Can you get the defense grid back online?"

Lieutenant Corwin swallowed heavily and replied, "I can try!"

Susan said, "Whatever you do, DON'T INTERFERE WITH THE BROADCAST!"

Corwin nodded. He had guessed that already.

It took a few minutes but finally Corwin called out, "It's back online!"

Susan went to the command console and said, "Okay! Let's start seeing what we can do!"

And the powerful defense grid, put on by an Earthforce who wanted to show their power to any who would visit the station, began barking at the ships that had appeared in the station's space.

And, lo and behold, the capital ships in the area started falling to the defensive fire. The remaining star furies, freed from the soul-defeating screams in their heads, terribly depleted because they had already been attacked and many were serving as escort for the fleeing sentients, started attacking the ships as well.

Some of the Shawows had hit upon closing their comms but now they were out of touch with their fellows and they were still trying to come back from the influence of whatever that sound was that interfered with them. And so they started losing.

Even if the fighting had somehow been equalized, the defenders were still tired and they still fought a powerful enemy.

And where there was finally a lull in the fighting, the bird who had been strengthening the defenders with its song stopped and turned back into the man who had appeared before the surging horde.

He turned to Michael Garibaldi and Jeffrey Sinclair whom he had been staying near and said, "You have to hold it. I will be right back. I am going for reinforcements."

Garibaldi replied, "Do it fast. There's still too many of them for us to win."

The man nodded and disappeared in a ball of blue light.

* * *

Harry Potter, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Slayers was sitting in his home in Sunnydale California. He was eating dinner with his wife of the last year, Buffy Summers-Potter, Queen of the Slayers.

Suddenly, a familiar light appeared in their dining room. Before them was the other version of Harry, the one called Marek Ilumian, whom they had seen promoted into Godhood.

He looked at the two and said, "I desperately need some help."

Harry sighed in resignation. It seemed that there was more work to do.


	32. Pt2: Beating Back the Horde

B5 and other Crossover

Pt2: Beating Back the Horde

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

The man before him asked, "What is going on?"

The Traveler sighed and sat down, after ensuring that it was okay.

"So. You are aware that there are various worlds and universes."

Harry nodded. "That's obvious considering how I got to where I am."

"Right. Now you are aware that I spend my time hopping from dimension to dimension, universe to universe, injecting a little help in fending off destruction in one way or another."

Harry nodded.

The Traveler sighed. "One universe and its various dimensions are centered around a space station set about 250 years from now. You have aliens and forces that are completely different than what exists here. Even space flight uses different technologies than what can be found in this dimension. There is a space station, run by humans, which tends to be a nexus within that universe. It is the center of a fight for the survival of that entire region of space and all of the lifeforms which live there."

Harry nodded, considering that. "Okay. That's interesting. So what's the problem?"

With an utter serious look the Traveler replied, "It's about to be destroyed by an invasion of ancient space aliens shaped like spiders that are darker than Voldemort ever was."

Buffy, who had been listening, asked, "You mean like Demons?"

The Traveler considered that. "You know? In a way that is almost exactly what they are. I just ended up in a firefight with them – which was still going on when I retreated to get reinforcements – and the most effective tools I used were my Patronus Charm and phoenix song from my animagus form – both were devastating. My problem is that it isn't one or two – it's hundreds. And the defenders were in the middle of retreating when I showed up."

Harry took a moment to get his mind around that. "Is there a time constraint?"

The Traveler shook his head. "Not really. The one advantage I have is that I can control when and where I arrive when I am moving deliberately. So if it takes a month to get things together than I can deal with that. I'd rather take longer and show up prepared than try to go back quick and possibly be unsuccessful."

Harry nodded. "Then perhaps we can call together a meeting. Many of the slayers are being trained for going offworld with Stargate Command. We also have a cadre of combat-experienced wizards – the age of the lazy wizard is over." Harry looked bleakly serious at that. "There's too much to worry about if we allow ourselves to get complacent."

The Traveler agreed. "Well, I'll take whatever help I can get."

It took a few days, but very soon the Traveler was in a meeting with Harry Potter, Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, Buffy Summers-Potter, Faith Lehane-Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, a Roman-Catholic Cardinal (the wizards and goblins, remembering their debt, had insisted on a representative from the Pontiff having a presence within their council), General George Hammond of Stargate Command, his best team, and a representative from the newly created international oversight committee.

Harry Potter, as chair of the meeting, got it under way. "Okay, folks. Today we have somewhat of a strange request. I assume most of you remember our guest or have had an explanation of who he is?"

Everyone around the room nodded. Some were fascinated, some nervous, and some just interested.

"He has come with a request for aid – of a combative nature. I will let him explain." He turned to the Traveler and said, "Marek. Please explain in detail what is going on."

Marek stood and said, "I come before you for assistance with an event which, if not defended against, could spell the death of up to 100 Billion people and the destruction of any of thirty species of sentient beings, including the humans of Earth within the dimension I speak of."

That got their attention.

And so the traveler explained the brief history that he was aware of from the particular universe and its various dimensions. He explained the races and he explained the space station Babylon 5.

"Babylon 5 is, perhaps, the most important nexus for civilized sentient life within the Milky Way in that peculiar dimensional cluster. Conceived by humans who had been, only a short time earlier, on the brink of destruction, it offered an answer to the lack of understanding, the lack of cooperation, the lack of widescale diplomacy between the various races and worlds. It is a distinctly human creation, though in most dimensions there was financial and material support from other major races as well. However, it is also the nexus between a fight between the forces of Order and Chaos. A fight that takes up a million years of history is reaching the critical stage. This station, envisioned as the last best hope of peace has become the last, best hope for victory. If this station is destroyed, that is, possibly, the end of any hope for salvation."

The council, listening to this, was caught up in the story of a band of humans and aliens attempting to overcome a million years of fighting.

Harry Potter, Supreme Mugwump, said, "For my part, the debt that came from being saved cries out for some form of recompense. I will gather enough wizards to at least help overcome this initial situation – free the station. After that – we'll wait and see."

Buffy added to what her husband said. "My slayers have been training for a couple of years. The oldest ones are getting antsy. But the organization needed to use them hasn't been finalized yet – we're still months away." She looked at the Traveler. "You said these aliens are demonic – or at least on the Dark end of the spectrum?"

The Traveler chuckled ruefully. "About as Dark as you can get. Their original purpose was to promote evolution by promoting chaos – but they have become the enemy. The light side, in that dimension posing as angels and Gods, are not much better. They pretty much manipulate the evolution of every younger race. It's a, as the military members will understand, clusterfuck." The Cardinal crossed himself and the traveler said, "Sorry, Your Eminence."

The Cardinal chuckled ruefully. "Considering you hold the rank of a Patron Saint within our Church – the beatification has been very quietly already been pushed through and announced within the magical community – I think I can forgive you."

George Hammond said, "I'd like to help. My people will need the least setup time. But I would have to justify it to the various governments."

The traveler considered that. "Well, if we can actually save the station, perhaps I can convince the people who run it to give up a record of technical specs on the guns and ships they use. It might not be exactly the same as what is used in this dimensional cluster, but I am certain that some most physics principles are identical. I know they use superheated helium, for example, in their energy pistols – it prevents accidental damage to walls and hulls in space. We can also see if they can front the chemical formulas for the alloys they use in building their ships. I will admit – you are actually further along in some things. The humans, at least, don't have access to how to build a gravity generator, which is information known to many other species in that universe. So proving what you people might have worked out will probably open the door to even more technology they have access to."

Hammond considered that. While he was a military man, he knew that advanced technologies used in less militaristic uses was actually a prime reason for the push to go into space. "What kind of technology do they use to transfer information?"

"Data crystals, I believe."

Hammond nodded. "We have access to that technology."

The Cardinal said, "You also will have to take people to minister to those who are there."

Faith said, "Will all due respect, these people are in a fight for their lives – I don't think they need spiritual help as a priority."

The Cardinal chuckled. "I was speaking of ministering to their physical needs and injuries. You can't just send fighters – you'll also need to send healers and support. Perhaps food and other items that will be needed." He paused. "But they probably could use a Chaplain or two as well."

The Traveler chuckled. "I know that some of the people, at least, are catholic, protestant, Jewish, and Muslim. I will say that space travelers don't pay as much attention to religion as others. Likely because their religious beliefs have been manipulated for so many uncounted millennia."

Buffy asked, "Will holy water work against them?"

The Traveler said, "Don't know. Never tried it." He considered it. "I do know that phoenix song and a Patronus powered by the love of a Goddess did damage to them. But while Dark, they are not demonic in the same way." He then added, "They are immortal beings who have mental communication. I don't think that those fighting them know that mental attacks will interfere with their ability to operate their ships."

Harry considered that. "I'll have to get some strong legilemencers."

The Traveler said, "If you remember the fake Moody and how he taught us to overcome the Imperius, it might be a good idea to do that. There are no real magic users in that universe, but they have telepaths. The stronger ones can create almost an Imperius-like effect. The telepaths, the more unscrupulous ones, would fit very well with our old Potions teacher at his worst."

Harry replied, "Anyone we take will be ready, or as ready as I can make them."

Neville piped up, "Ragnok? In the past there have been enchanted items against legilemency. Would such items prevent one wearing it from performing legilemency as needed?"

Ragnok considered that. "No. It would take some effort to enchant enough items, depending on how many are sent."

Hammond had a question. "What exactly is legilemency and what does he mean Imperius-like? I think I'm missing details." Harry explained the various terms and a brief synopsis of his history. Hammonds eyes widened. "Once this crisis is resolved, I believe we'll need to talk about the possibility of getting something to protect those we send through the gate. If we can prevent possession or mental attacks, it would make our people safer."

Jack O'Neil nodded in agreement. "I'd wear anything to prevent a Goa'uld from being able to possess me."

Ragnok said, "Something to talk about later. For now, we need to speak to those whom might need to be notified. General, you will need to speak to the leaders of your people. Lord Potter, you will need to speak to the Ministries. I will need to speak to the clan leaders. Lady Summers-Potter, you will need to speak to your Slayers." He turned to the Traveler. "I believe that you have some initial agreement. How far and how many will depend on the various groups."

The Traveler nodded. "I will be able to provide some wealth – I have access to quite a bit of gold to finance this."

Ragnok nodded. "Something to consider. I would suggest putting together all of the information you can on the situation as it is, including a detailed mock-up of the station and the likely insertion point. We will have plans to make once we can get the details."

It took more meetings and then it took over two months of intensive training. The military people involved wanted things to be as tight as possible – though not many actually military members would actually be involved.

For the most part, the group would be hit-wizards, slayers, SG-1, and, as an added bonus, one Ha'tak that ally Jaffa were willing to commit. It would have the full complement of Al'kesh and Death Gliders.

Many favors were promised as a result of that.

The Ha'tak would also carry the personnel. The Traveler would move some of the slayers and the transport rings would move others.

The orders were to destroy and many of the individual Shadows as possible, to harass the ships, but to allow for an escape by the Shadows. It was decided that without a path to retreat, the Shadows would not surrender but would kill as many as possible. The Ha'tak would also ensure that anything targeting the station for destruction would be destroyed quickly.

A wealth of potions and supplies would be carried as well to help with the cleanup. Included also was rations for quite a lot of people for a few weeks at least. The military had suggested MRE meals – the wizards and witches were not impressed. As a result, besides the stores, a few house elves had been included to prepare meals for the troops.

Knowing that they would be in space where there was little ambient magic, the strongest magic users available would actually bond the elves to ensure that they survived and were not weakened. A few goblin units would also come. Included were a couple of warding specialists to see if any types of wards or protections could be put into place.

Everyone knew that while every effort would be made to get them out alive, there was a high chance that there would be significant casualties.

Finally, it was deemed that the preparations were as good as they could make them and the assault and rescue group were gathered together onto the Ha'tak which would be their base of operations.

The Traveler concentrated and, as he had done with the Battlestar Pegasus in the past, he opened a window to another time and place for the ship to fly through.

Susan Ivanova and David Corwin, the only personnel still alive on the bridge of Babylon 5, knew that while there had been a respite earlier, the tide was once again turning back against them.

Suddenly, however, a special distortion appeared very near the station. Susan called, "What the hell is that?"

"Uknown! There's a ship coming out – and there is no record of that profile. I have no clue what it is. But," he paused, "it has a pyramid on top." He shrugged when the Lt. Commander looked at him.

Suddenly, several smaller craft were released by the larger vessel. They were very much relieved when the smaller craft, as well as the larger, started firing at the invading ships.

They were astonished when one of the small shadow attackers fired at one and it shrugged it off and returned fire, destroying the attacker.

"Commander! Those ships have shields of some type!"

Michael Garibaldi and Jeffrey Sinclair had paused for a long moment when their sudden savior had disappeared with a claim that he was going for reinforcements. Sinclair was just about to give out further orders when a light appeared where the man had disappeared from and he reappeared – along with several other men and women.

The men and a couple of women were in robes that looked to be made of leather of all things and all of them had those sticks.

The rest of the women were in a medley of other clothing and were carrying crossbows and swords of all things. These women took one look at the enemy they were facing and, with a scream of defiance, ran straight toward them – much faster than any human had a right to be.

One of the men wearing robes that looked very similar to the man who had saved them earlier walked over and said, "We need to coordinate the battle. Tell me where you need our people to go."

At the same time, the Ha'tek was transporting over healers and doctors in an area behind the lines of attack as confirmed by the scanners. The Al'kesh (all three of them) were transporting groups of wizards and slayers as determined by SG1 who were on the bridge of the Ha'tak,

The House Elves just popped themselves after the wizards.

Just as Sinclair was getting details on exactly how widespread the counter-invasion force was, a swan made of light, very similar to the large stag that he had seen earlier, flew up to the man, this Harry Potter, that he was talking to and said, "Infirmary being set up in tents in the garden. Send all wounded here."

Though his credulity was stretched, Sinclair was still the leader of Babylon 5 and he started working with those that had miraculously appeared.

It was a hard-fought battle. But within two hours, the Shadows had suffered enough defeat that they withdrew.

Babylon 5, for the moment, had survived.


	33. Pt3: Figuring it Out

Pt3: Figuring it Out

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

The first few hours after the battle involved locating and retrieving anyone injured. Dr. Franklin had the assistance of a cadre of magical healers in diagnosing and treating the numerous wounded. And while there were things that the healers couldn't handle, quite a number of wounds that would have proven fatal otherwise were taken care of with magic.

It was almost funny for those healers seeing the doctor's first reaction upon entering the tents that had been set up for receiving and treating the wounded.

The wizards were instrumental in finding and retrieving any residue of the Shadows that had died. The Shadows left little physical remains but did leave a dark "stain" for lack of a better term. The goblins were involved with finding and cleaning the residue.

The dead humans and aliens were gathered and placed in a cold storage powered by magic.

One major crisis was found almost immediately upon cleanup: The water storage tanks had been damaged by the attack. Sinclair and Potter worked together to coordinate repair of the system and. miraculously as far as the B5 personnel were concerned, a large number of Aguamenti charms helped refill the tanks sufficiently to bring them up to the needed levels.

While needing to rest and work in shifts, the wizards and witches were also invaluable in repairing much damage to the station. While intricate electronics were beyond the Reparo spells of most of those present, other more gross damage was repaired far more easily than those on the station were anticipating.

The house elves were invaluable in setting up and preparing large amounts of food for the counter-invasion teams as well as station personnel - there was no one who had the time to prepare food as too many people were involved in more critical situations.

I was of enourmous help that in addition to tents specifically put together as infirmary space and for feeding mass groups of people the visitors also brought tents that were specifically put together as mass showering and cleaning facilities. The tents contained showers that magically created the water out of the showerheads and vanished the wastes at the bottom. Magicals, being lazy, also had charms built in to dry oneself after the shower was turned off. There were tents for men and women to shower separately but in large groups. Also included were a number of house elves who would clean and do minor repair on the clothes that those using the facilities were wearing.

There were long lines of personnel who were willing to wait for the chance at a real shower.

The Slayers helped with heavy lifting and other general cleanup. Now that they had been blooded, the Slayers had turned almost kittenish towards some of the station personnel – which freaked out a few of them. But Faith, who was leading the contingent of Slayers, refused to reign them in as she found it most amusing.

The work outside was very hard as well.

Four of the twelve Death Gliders that they had brought with them had been destroyed. The Jaffe pilots were also lost. The Ha'tak was very careful to retrieve whatever remains of their own equipment at the request of SG1 who wanted no random tech around which might endanger their eventual negotiating position – though they didn't quite explain it that way to the Jaffe.

Babylon 5 had a host of small maintenance bots which dutifully went around collecting whatever remains were left in order to clean up the space. It was, perhaps, a good thing that the Shadow vessels tended to disappear into hyperspace much as the dead Shadows on the station had. It was something that race had long ago started doing as their race thrived on being unknown and hidden.

And so most of the debris were destroyed star furies, dead humans, and various small bits of Shadow remains that were left.

Finally, the cleanup had moved far enough along that the command staff didn't need to directly oversee it as a matter of station survival.

Susan Ivanova had been badly hurt and was being treated by the healers – very soon they collectively decided she was as stubborn as Harry Potter as a patient. Various secondary bridge personnel were working on running things while maintenance worked vary hard to get all the systems possible up and running.

The remaining personnel who cooked the food and took care of the rest of the personnel almost reluctantly went back to getting the normal operation back up and running – they had, like the rest of the Babylon 5 residents, thoroughly enjoyed the much fresher food that had been served by those who had come and saved them.

The house elves who were no longer serving food either started helping to care for the sick and injured or started working in background to help clean the parts of the station that didn't normally see much cleaning and maintenance, such as Brown sector.

The brown sector residents who were left (quite a reduced amount as many had been evacuated along with the rest) were actually recruited by the wizards who were working with the elves to help take care of things that would go undone with the large number of people who had been evacuated and hadn't returned.

The house elves did not know how to feed and care for the remaining aliens and the various indigent residents were actually invaluable to them as the house elves had a hard time leaving anyone hungry. It also helped that there was actually real gold being paid to those recruited.

Much of the counter-invasion force had actually been financed by the goblins from the funds that were taken over from the various demonic and other forces that were no longer alive within the dimension during their arrival. Wolfram and Hart alone had left behind vast resources which had been being used to fund the integration of the new magical species into their new world. Wolfram and Hart was not the only demonic organization left behind.

The US government and the International committee that had been created to oversee the Stargate program had also funded quite a bit of this venture. They had good reason: They wanted to be able to claim a piece of whatever technology was brought back.

And so the funds that the Traveler had retrieved had been stipulated as earmarked for operations within the dimension they were visiting. Any general knew that operating in a new theatre required resources within that theatre to survive. They didn't want to have to provide "spending money" on this operation. And so the gold that was brought in by the Traveler was hurriedly converted to currency that could be spent in the places they would be going.

Efforts were made to retrieve exampled of currency that would be used within the dimension that they were visiting and the various pieces were faithfully recreated by the goblins in preparation for this mission. Gold spent everywhere. Silver too. Bronze also was used – the copper content was the valuable portion.

Some currencies could not be recreated as the alloys used in combination with the gold and silver were not readily created. And so some of the gold and silver were converted to distinctive coins with a motif which would work in the new place. The "tails side" would have a picture of the Babylon 5 logo over a picture of the station in relief. The Heads side had pictures of Socrates (gold), Aristotle (silver) and Plato (bronze). In English (as it seemed to be the language of commerce within the new dimension) there were markings which indicated the purity of the metals used. The date put on the coins was 2260 by the Earth calendar.

The goblins also included for delivery to the station commander dyes that could "explain" the coins. Because the goblins tended to put out purer metals than commonly used it was decided that the coins would be considered acceptable currency. One of the first things done as soon as the fighting ended was getting official authorization from Sinclair to use these coins as currency. Record of the various dimensions and metal content were provided and Sinclair authorized it.

A value in credits was quickly established. Because the coins were actual commodities, they were easily used as a basis for conversion to Earth Alliance Credits. However, many races considered metal coins valuable because they themselves always needed more metal and the coins began to see circulation. Because money-changers and merchants had various ways to ensure the true value of metals, counterfeiting never became a very large problem.

It was two days later (due to the cleanup and various situations) that the Command staff met with the leaders of the forces that had come to assist them.

Jeffrey Sinclair started the meeting. "First of all, before anything else is said, I wanted to personally thank you for your assistance during the recent attack. Things were looking pretty damn bleak before the unexpected help. You saved a lot of lives." The various visitors nodded in acknowledgement. "That being said I have to ask, where the _hell_ did you people come from?"

Marek took this question. "You perhaps noted the odd manner of my first arrival and the various unbelievable things that I did?" Sinclair chuckled ruefully and nodded. "Let it suffice to say that I am, at my base, what you would consider a magic user."

Such was the experiences of the locals present that none of them disbelieved that in the slightest.

"Now, through circumstances that I won't get into now I am also a dimensional traveler – I move from universe to universe, dimension to dimension, helping out where I can. The forces that move me are," he paused, "a bit hard to explain but you can obviously see that I am not what you consider a 'normal' human. Correct?"

Susan Ivanova interjected, "I absolutely buy that." The rest of the command staff nodded in agreement.

"When I arrived on your station when and where I did, I immediately saw what you were facing. And although this is not my world, I cannot let some things go. But I am just one being. Knowing that even with my assistance things would be lost, I went to people that I had, in the past, assisted in order to beg assistance for you. Many of these here are truly paying a debt that they feel they owe me."

The various magicals and slayers nodded in agreement to that.

"Now, they are allied with the military of the Earth they live upon. While it is not common knowledge, the military is involved with operations to defeat a race of beings that over the last few thousand years have stolen humans from earth to use as slaves and for resources. They are a vile species and only now are they started to see defeat because Earth – specifically the United States Air Force but that is expanding – had started to work against them in the interest of overcoming an enemy to all humans."

Stephen Franklin, who had to be dragged away from his Medlab, asked curiously, "What year is it on the Earth most of you come from?"

Harry Potter, Supreme Mugwump, answered. "Early 21st century. 2002."

Jack O'Neil added, "If Marek there had come just a few months later, we could have brought our own spaceship – the Prometheus – instead of getting the Jaffa to supply a Ha'tak." He paused and asked, "Why did you guys flinch when I said 'Prometheus'?"

Sinclair was the one who answered that one. "That was the name of an Earth Alliance ship which got us into an interstellar war because the captain was an idiot. He ran into a people called the Minbari who were scouting the edges of their space. Despite orders to the contrary and misunderstanding their intentions, he opened fire and killed an important member of their Warrior caste. As answer to the insult the Minbari started attacking Humans wherever they found us. When the members of the Religious caste and Worker caste started arguing against their campaign, the Minbari started fighting amongst themselves. After one of the more important leaders – named Dukhat I believe, a Minbari respected by all the castes – was killed in that fight the three castes got together and the Warrior caste was reigned in. We still lost a lot of people and we found out that the Warriors were planning on exterminating Humans. A war over a misunderstanding is why Earth decided on creating the Babylon station, because we didn't need to fight another war over such a stupid mistake. The name Prometheus is not respected much as the name of a ship right now."

Jack O'Neil snorted. "Sounds like a REMF got given a ship, got power hungry, and tried to act like he had the biggest cajones in the fleet."

"REMF?" Harry asked.

Garibaldi volunteered. "Reach Echelon Mother," he paused and realized he was in mixed company, "well, I am certain you can fill in the rest." He paused. "And that is a pretty accurate description of Jankowski."

The Traveler interrupted, "AAANYway … I went to people who owed me a favor and I brought them." He paused. "Now what's the situation here?"

Sinclair replied, "Well, after a series of disasters and sabotage from those who were in disagreement with treating with other races, we finally got this station online almost three years ago. Originally, we had a group of the major races – the ones with the most influence – who headed an advisory board. It included Earth, the Minbari, the Centauri, the Narn, and the Vorlons – which is a race which we know very little of but are universally considered to be one of the oldest races out there. About a year after we got the station online, we started hearing about a race that was making trouble. Also, the Centauri and the Narn got into it because of bad history. The Centauri actually ended up pretty much crushing Narn. And then, suddenly, the Minbari withdrew with a warning that this new race, these Shadows, were pretty much the Interstellar boogy-men and that we would need to prepare to fight them. Earth didn't really take it seriously but we started seeing a fracturing of diplomacy. Out of nowhere, suddenly there's invasion fleets coming for us. Since the death of the previous president around the same time, the current government is much less concerned about diplomacy and more interested in showcasing Human power. Well, we were pretty much hung out to dry. Earthforce 'didn't have the assets' close enough to come to our assistance."

He looked at the people around the table and sighed. "I've tried to coordinate with the League of Non-Aligned worlds as much as possible and I've tried to get the Minbari and the Vorlons to work with us, but it has been a nightmare. And at this point – I'm not certain what to do. I have to send in the after-action report about what happened here and I can predict that Earth will try to claim jurisdiction of you people as you are human. They will want the technology you have in order to defend themselves."

Marek said with intense authority, "They can claim no jurisdiction. Ivanova was calling for help from anyone who would answer. This station was about to be destroyed. We do not come from your Earth." He looked at the people he brought, "We are the Confederation, comprising magical beings and Slayers. If anyone asks where we are from – the answer needs to be that it's confidential." Thankfully, the counter-invasion force had already been ordered to not give any details. He turned back to Sinclair. "As Military Governor and head of the Babylon Station under the Babylon treaty, you can recognize diplomatically our status as a separate people. In your report, you say that we include human-like members but that our use of energy fields and different technologies demonstrate we are not from your Earth. I think that a few demonstrations might be necessary to show them we are not their people."

Harry said, "I'll do a Crouch and transform whoever is in charge to a ferret as a demonstration."

Sinclair nodded. "We can do that – but we will need at least two of the other four races that were signatories to maintain the Babylon station as a political entity and not an Earth-force puppet."

Marek stood up. "I am going to go get the Vorlon and Minbari. Expect them to return in very short order." With that, he disappeared in a shower of blue light.

Marek appeared in a blue light in the midst of a high-level meeting regarding the Shadow threat. Present were Delenn of Mir, Neroon of the Star-Riders, as well as other important leaders of, in the majority, the Warrior caste. Also present was Kosh Naranek, the leader of the Vorlon's Understanding, and Ulkesh Naranek, the leader of the Vorlon's Strength.

At the interruption, everyone turned. Before them stood what appeared to be a human – which was a shock and an outrage.

Shakiri of Kort snarled, "Who are you? Why are you here?" He confronted the intruder even as other Warriors prepared to defend.

The Traveler was not impressed. He infused his voice with magic – something that was easier for him due to his nature as a phoenix animagus. "My name is Marek Ilumian. God of Knowledge. God of Travel. Patron God of Free Will." He spoke in perfect Feek, the language of the Warrior Caste, "I have come to ask, 'What are you doing here?' That is what I am doing here." Many Warriors scoffed. The Workers were watchful. The Religious leery.

Delenn of Mir asked, "What do you mean a God? We have never seen the physical form of a God."

In perfect Adoranto he said, "And now you have. I was elevated in another universe for services rendered to the Creator. Something I didn't mention to the humans whom I helped to fight off the Shadow attack that occurred at Babylon 5 just two short days ago. Well, myself and the reinforcements I brought."

Shakiri sneered. "You don't look that impressive."

With a wave of his hand he did as his counterpart offered to do to whomever Earth sent and converted the Minbari into a small animal. He snarled, "Well now you don't look that impressive either!"

He turned to the Vorlons. "And while you, Kosh, have been fairly polite about it, you, Ulkesh have forcefully been attempting to attack my mind. If you don't stop I will _shred your mind and being into pieces_!" That he spoke in perfect Vorlon frightened them and caused them to feel respect at the same time. The attacks immediately ceased. "But if you need proof, then here it is!" He sent over the memories of his elevation into Godhood and what he did right after, the forces he marshaled against the Demonic portion of Earth's population.

The Minbari watched as the two Vorlons seemed to go still for a long moment. Delenn, impatient, asked, "Is he what he claims to be?"

Kosh looked as though he was thinking but after a moment replied, "Yes."

Marek turned and in perfect Lenann said, "Now that that has been established, I ask again: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Neroon, trying to be the voice of reason, replied, "We are planning on how to prosecute the war against the Shadows."

Marek turned to him and gave him a long look. "A surprise. A Warrior in the truest sense. You have no true drive toward glory but only wish to protect your people. Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you will not win by yourselves. The Minbari alone, even acting in concert with the Vorlon will not defeat this enemy. The Nexus of this fight is Babylon 5 with the Humans and the other races." He paused until the shock of that wore off. "And so, you have exactly one standard hour to get yourself on your ships and get them into space and ready to move. I will open a corridor directly to Babylon 5 space." He turned to the two Vorlons. "Kosh. You will come with us." He almost sneered as he spoke to Ulkesh. "And you will go to your people and get them off their encounter-suited asses and prepare to actually fight! Or by the Creator I will see you destroyed and you essences spread throughout space!"

Coplann of the Wind Swords said, "I thought you were a God of Free Will."

Marek turned. "I am. Of your Free Will, you are planning to fight this war. I am just making certain that you can actually _win_ this fight. As for the Vorlons," he looked at the two Vorlons, one sullen and one contrite, "their place within this conflict was decided long ago."

Marek turned to Delenn and said, "Where can I find Drall?"

She was taken aback. "Drall? My old teacher Drall?"

"Yes."

With some sorrow she replied, "He was withdrawn into solitude as he feels he will soon travel to the sea."

Marek gave a vicious grin. "Not if I have any say. I have a very important job for him – a new purpose – and it requires him to be healthy and alert. I will go and bring him back – he will go with us."

He turned to the small creature cowering on the floor and waved his hand again and once more Shakiri was back to his original form. "If you wish to survive and to win glory, I would suggest you refrain from pissing off beings that you know nothing about and who might squash you like a bug. It's people like you who demonstrate that it isn't just humans who have idiots like Jankowski was."

Shakiri was mightily offended but wisely kept his comments to himself.

"I will be back." The Traveler, doing a bit of showboating, transformed into a phoenix and gave a great cry. He then flamed out of the room.

He appeared before an old Minbari reading old scrolls in a quaint bedroom. The Minbari looked in surprise at the appearance of the bird. That surprise changed to shock when the bird transformed into what looked like a human.

With his most stern voice he said, "What is the third principle of Sentient Life?"

Almost without pause the old Minbari answered, "The Third Principle of Sentient life is the capacity for self-sacrifice, the conscious ability to override evolution and self-preservation for a cause, a friend, a loved one."

"Good. I have a cause that needs a sacrifice. If you volunteer, you will never return here before you go to the sea. But if you are willing to come with me, your efforts may help save billions of sentients and uncountable future generations. Are you willing to come? Are you willing to Serve?"

Marek watched the quiet melancholy of the being before him melt away. A light of intense interest and even a hint of joy came into his eyes as he stood up. "I will Serve."

Marek was almost humbled by the quiet certitude of a being who understood real purpose beyond what most beings ever experienced. "Is there anything here you would be unable to do without? As I said, you will not return."

Drall looked around. "This is my old life. I will go and end it with a new one. These things are for my inheritors."

Marek nodded. "Okay. I will transform again and we will find ourselves among the other Minbari who are preparing to go to the place required. Prepare yourself."

Drall stood straighter and Marek changed back into a phoenix. He sang an encouraging trill and flew over and landed on Drall's shoulder and flamed out.

The Minbari, who were arguing, witnessed the return of their visitor and his passenger. The bird lifted off and went to an unoccupied space and transformed back. He looked around. "What is the problem?"

Neroon, who had the most success talking to the visitor, replied, "We were trying to decide how many of our ships would go and how many would stay?"

Marek sighed. "I only plan on leading the most important myself. The rest will be up to them as far as traveling goes. I have no expectation that you will leave your people unprotected. As a matter of fact, it will take time to coordinate what needs to be done and so sending your whole fleet would be pointless. Send five – one as the main transport for your leaders and four for escort and protection. The remaining ones can protect and plan." He looked around. "Anyone have a problem with that?"

The gathered Minbari looked around at each other and seemed to agree. Delenn took the moment to greet her old teacher with affection.

"Okay. One more thing. By all that is holy do _not_ tell the Earthers of my status as a god. My allies that I have brought know, some of the Earthers know but won't say anything, and the rest do not need to know. I am not fighting your war for you. I am trying to get you to fight your own war. There will soon come a time where you will be responsible for yourselves with no guidance from beings older and more experienced. It is time for you to grow up." He looked at the Vorlon and asked, "Am I coming with you or am I going with the Minbari?"

The two Vorlons looked at each other and Kosh replied, "Me."

Marek nodded. "Okay. Let us get moving. We have much to do."

The Minbari started moving out. They got on vehicles to take them to the space port. The Minbari moved together toward shuttles to take them to their Sharlins in orbit. Marek moved with the Vorlons to the two ships.

They stopped in front of Kosh's ship. The ship, in a way that the Vorlons and Marek understood, began to sing. Marek paused and transformed and sang back.

The two communicated in a way that was both very intense and personal. Finally, Marek transformed back and said, "She is a beautiful and happy ship."

"Thank you."

Ulkesh, who had paused to watch this, finally moved to his own ship. The two Vorlon ships soon completed their necessary steps and started lifting off the surface.

Within the ship, Kosh actually left his encounter suit. "Probably gets tiring wearing that contraption in front of the mortals, ey?"

Kosh only nodded. They got into orbit and soon the five ships that would be following were ready. Harry sent a message. "Follow me – and when the window opens up follow us through that too."

Acknowledgements were sent. Very soon, they were in a clean enough space that Marek opened the path.

The Babylon 5 staff on the command deck were treated to the sight of an opening in space appearing and the ship recognized as Vorlon and five Minbari war cruisers coming through. They were hailed almost right away. "I assume Bay 13 is still available?"

Corwin immediately asked them to wait and then messaged down to that important meeting. It was authorized immediately and the Vorlon transport and several Minbari shuttles were given immediate clearance to come in.


	34. Pt4: Stacking the Deck

Pt5: Stacking the Deck

A/N: Okay. Some will see a word used below that I have seen on occasion in fanfiction: nonplussed. It means, strangely, two opposite things: Surprised and confused in a way that causes indecision, and, not disconcerted or unperturbed – blame us Americans. I am using it in the original sense, not the way that Americans and Canadians have twisted it about.

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

The Command Staff had paused the meeting when the Traveler had gone to get the other races. After first having Harry Potter review the report he was going to send to Earth Central (they wanted to ensure no inconvenient details got sent) he sent off his report.

Sinclair had also sent recall orders for the B5 staff that had been evacuated. They were operating with far too few people at the moment.

Sinclair also ordered the remaining security staff to expedite the identicards for their visitors – he wanted no ammunition for any interference when Earth Force came. Some had already been created. Luckily, this was something that was designed to be fairly quick for circumstances when aliens arrived en masse.

In short order, they had heard the message that the Vorlon and the Minbari were back. Sinclair was of two minds about that: Humans still held a grudge against the Minbari but they were a necessary presence.

The Minbari, unlike the Vorlon, had to come in through a security checkpoint. In addition to the normal personnel, there were also added goblins, slayers, and wizards assisting – B5 personnel were sorely undermanned.

The B5 security people were rather efficient. Each person's ID was checked and they were allowed to go through the screeners. The goblins, however, had added a ward. When some of the Minbari came through one goblin said, "Hold. You have a weapon?"

The guard paused and said, "Yes. I am a guard for the caste leaders."

The goblin looked to the local security officer. "Does this being have authority to carry a weapon?"

The security officer said, "Normally, no. But considering these are diplomats there is some leeway. I need to see the weapon."

The Minbari pulled out a small cylinder and, almost smirking, handed it over. The guard looked at this and then turned to the curious slayer he was paired with. He handed it to her and said, "What do you make of this?"

One thing that was unknown by the visitors and the local humans: Slayers had an instinctive understanding of weapons – any weapon. It was how they were made.

And so the slayer checked it over and, to the surprise of the Minbari watching, held it correctly and twisted her wrist just so. The small cylinder expanded out into a long staff.

The Minbari watching said more seriously, "It is called a Denn'bok. It is a respected and venerable weapon."

The slayer nodded and, moving to a clearer space nearby, performed a kata that was normally designed for a quarterstaff. She performed it at full speed. The watching Minbari were quite agog at that.

When she had finished, she flicked her wrist again, collapsing it, and moved to hand it back to the Minbari. As she did so she said, "A bit light for my taste – I am used to an oak staff when I use one – but over all a competent weapon wielded properly."

The Minbari stared at her as he clipped the pike back to where he carried it. "Can I ask your name?"

The Slayer replied, "Elizabeth of the Shersberg family. My friends call me Lisa. And your name?"

"Rastenn of the Night Walker Clan."

Knowing that they typical slayer impertinence was out of place she replied, "An honor to meet you."

"And you."

The security officer had done a quick check with Garibaldi over the link while all this was happening. "Okay. Your weapon is approved under the diplomatic status of your party. Please avoid using it outside of your official functions or there will an inquiry."

Rastenn nodded and finished moving through the security checkpoint. The remaining members with weapons were also noted though, like Rastenn, they were allowed to keep them.

The Minbari were a bit nonplussed that the weapons had even been noted – normally they were missed by security screenings. The goblins didn't miss anything.

Delenn, who had served as Ambassador to Babylon 5, was returned to the quarters she had used previously. The other Minbari were put in other quarters that Minbari had traditionally used – the beds could be adjusted to lay at an angle.

Kosh had also been returned to the Vorlon Ambassadorial quarters.

The Traveler went and met up with the wizards and slayers. "Okay. Any issues?"

The young Mugwump replied, "We are solidifying our status. Security is getting our group identicards as a priority. We are using the world of 'Altaira' as the name of our planet. We are now officially Tau'ri in the records. The house elves and goblins are listed as symbiotic races. The Jaffa are listed as an allied race."

The Traveler nodded. "That's workable. The location of Altaira, I assume, is listed as classified."

Harry smirked. "Yes. It helps that the Ha'tak can travel at hyperspace speeds without using what these people call hyperspace. They officially don't know where we come from – only that we acted on their distress call. The goblin contingent lists a master metals-smith as one of their numbers which explains our seeming ability to come up with currency so quickly – we also have raw gold, silver, and bronze to show them as the source material for what we 'accomplished so quickly'. We also transfigured a metal press on the ship to show them that we have the facility to do as we did. It might be a problem but we hope not. Sam is editing out any references to Earth from the data crystals for the technology we might 'trade' here."

Marek replied, "Well, that's all to the good." He sighed. "We are about to kick up a complete shitestorm. In about," he paused, "six hours, I plan to throw Earth and EarthGov into a complete tizzy. Omegas from Earth Force will arrive a couple of hours later – they are already on their way. We need to meet with the Minbari, the Vorlon, and the command staff in four hours to make a final decision."

Harry considered that. "I probably should make arrangements then. What are you going to be doing in the meantime?"

The Traveler replied, "Getting another ally up and running." He turned and went searching for Drall. The old Minbari had no clue that it was happening so fast, but that was the necessity.

The Traveler found Drall sitting with Delenn and her assistant. "Okay, Drall. Are you ready to go?"

Drall nodded and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the planet below. Hidden under the surface is a vast complex with much power, much information – and used incorrectly is a serious threat. No single race can come into control of it or it will destabilize the entire galaxy. The current caretaker of the Great Machine is very near death. Luckily, he's not far enough gone that the self-destruct will trigger. He is even listening in to this conversation right now because I mentally alerted him. But there needs to be a new caretaker. The Great Machine will take care of you, extend your life. Allow you to learn all the tales, hear all the songs. You will still be able to communicate to anyone you like. But the Great Machine needs a caretaker and your real understanding and adherence to the third principle of sentient life makes you uniquely qualified. You will Serve."

Drall said his goodbyes to Delenn, who was almost in tears and said, "I am ready."

Marek nodded and transformed into his phoenix form. He concentrated on the small pocket of air he felt forming on the planet below.

Drall and the phoenix arrived in the chamber containing Varn, the current caretaker. Even as they arrived, Varn was opening his eyes. He saw the visitors and saw the phoenix transform back to the image of the being that had alerted him.

He felt relief. He had almost sent out a distress call two years earlier but he had been worried. Something told him it would have been a bad idea. And so he had conserved his strength, put the machine into a mode where it was concentrating on keeping him alive just a little bit longer. The heretic splinter of his race had been found by the Shadows and the tale of the Great Machine was found by them. Even now the Shadows were searching. He had been very near despair when he had heard the call from this new being. He had inspected the god, inspected his nature, listened to his words. And then he had felt hope.

He had received the message that a new guardian would be brought with a certain amount of relief and joy. He would not fail his sacred duty. He was very close to dying – but he was strong enough to install the new Guardian.

"Drall. This is Varn. He has been the guardian for 500 years but he is almost out of strength. He will assist you to become the new guardian. Are you ready?"

Drall replied, "I am ready." He turned to the one who brought him and said, "Thank you for giving my life purpose once more."

Marek nodded in acknowledgement and then flamed off. It would take a few hours to get Drall properly installed. With one less thing to worry about, he flamed off for one more small job.

That didn't take him much time, but he did have to surreptitiously move a few people around. .In truth, he hated using any type of compulsion – it went against his nature. Considering he was countering a similar effect, he didn't feel very guilty about it. He kept it to immediate effects and no long term attempts at changing attitudes, actions, or beliefs. He had run into far too many Dumbledores and others who had done that.

Finally, he was done. He Traveled back to Babylon 5 and he was just in time for the meeting that was about to take place.

Sinclair immediately got the meeting underway. "Okay. First of all, I would like to get everyone aware of who is here and involved. I am Commander Jeffrey Sinclair, Military Governor of Babylon 5 under the Babylon treaty." He pointed to Ivanova.

"Susan Ivanova, Lieutenant Commander, Babylon 5. I run day to day operations at Babylon 5." She looked to Garibaldi.

"Michael Garibaldi. Chief Warrant Officer. I head Babylon 5 Security."

"Dr. Stephen Franklin. Chief Medical Officer, Babylon 5. I run the Medlab facilities." He looked to the person next to him.

"Harry Potter. Tau'ri. Supreme Mugwump of the Confederation of Wizards and Slayers. I am the leader of the people who helped counter the invasion here from over two days ago."

"Buffy Summers-Potter. His wife. I am Queen of the Slayers – the title wasn't my idea. The Slayers are a group of women who have been one could say enhanced to fight the threats to our people."

"Ragnok. In Tau'ri parlance, the English word for my people is Goblin. I am the War Leader of my people, who have a somewhat symbiotic relationship with the Tau'ri. We specialize in metalsmithing, protections, and removing Dark residues." He smirked. "We also make excellent bankers."

"Faith Lehane-Longbottom. Senior Slayer. I had to leave my husband at home because someone had to mind the home front." She pouted at that. "I lead the Slayer teams."

"Jack O'Neil. Tau'ri. Yes – we have names very similar to your Earth names. I am second-in-command of our Homeworld's Stargate Command. I lead the premier team that is with me. I am what you would term Special Forces. I am an infiltration and combat specialist among other things."

"Sam Carter. Major. Stargate Command. Astrophysicist, Pilot, Engineer. I am the one who figures out the impossible and helps break the alien code that we run into."

"Daniel Jackson, Civilian Consultant to Stargate Command. Archaeologist, Linguist. I figure out esoteric languages and other things."

"Teal'c of Chaluk. Jaffa. I work with the Tau'ri. I am former Prime – War Leader – to an enemy of the Tau'ri. I listened to the words of my mentor and defected against him and all like him. I am a leader of all Jaffa who are free – and considered Shol'va – traitor – to all Jaffa still enthralled by the false Gods that enslave most of my people. I am a fighter."

Delenn, who had been quite fascinated by those already named spoke when she realized it was her turn. "Delenn of Mir, Minbari Religious Caste. Ambassador to Babylon 5."

"Coplann of the WindSwords. Minbari Warrior Caste." To him, that was all that needed to be said.

"Neroon, of the StarRiders, Minbari Warrior Caste."

They had left Shakiri at home to defend against any incursion.

The next being in line just said, "Kosh."

The Traveler rolled his eyes. "Kosh, Naranek – a leader of the Vorlon people." He paused and turned to the Vorlon. "Your people love being cryptic far too much." He turned back. "Anyway, I am Marek Illumian – which means Fury of the Light. I am a Dimensional Traveler and, among other things, a Wizard. I tend to save people. I was the one who brought the Tau'ri and allies here to help counter the invasion by the Shadows. They, for to most part, are repaying their debt from my already saving their world."

Those not of the Tau'ri considered that for a long moment. Sinclair then said, "Okay. We need to coordinate our offensive against the Shadows. Because we are already behind the times. There is no way that we can win this if we do not work together."

Marek said, "It's worse than you think. There is quite a bit that you are not aware of."

Sinclair turned to him. "Please enlighten us then."

Marek sighed. "Well, first of all, much of what has been going wrong on the Galactic level is due to manipulations from behind the scene from the agents of the Shadows. The death of the Earth Force president, for example, was engineered by the then Vice-President with their assistance. The Centauri subjugation of the Narn was also their work. They are trying to ensure that those who are the greatest threat are eliminated early. The Minbari, along with the Vorlons and an alliance of First Ones, defeated the Shadows long ago – a thousand years. The Shadows have a history of coming out every thousand or ten thousand years and kicking over all the anthills. They start wars and get whole races destroyed until they are defeated whereupon the go and hide for a while. It last happened a thousand years ago."

He sighed. "However, there was a critical moment which would have worked to decrease their strength for this current round: The Minbari lost their largest forward base – the one which they used to coordinate the fight against the Shadows. That lost opened the door for the survival of far too many ships before the Shadows eventually were defeated due to a desperation ploy. As a result – this cycle is seeing a far bleaker position than in the past. Even the Vorlons don't have the resources this time. This is, perhaps, the most critical conflict in the history of the galaxy."

Susan Ivanova, who had been listening, finally asked a question which was bugging her. "If the Shadows always eventually get defeated – why the hell do they do this? What the hell do they want?"

Marek looked at her for a long moment and then looked at the Vorlon. Kosh, feeling embarrassed for his whole people, turned away, giving silent consent in the form of withholding protest.

Marek looked back at Ivanova. "Quite simply they don't want anything. They just want to incite war to see who survives and who succumbs."

"But why?" she was still confused.

"Because they think that they are serving life by culling the weak. In a sick and twisted way (according to our viewpoint) they want to help you."

Everyone (except Kosh) looked at him in complete shock and incredulity. Garibaldi finally said, "Huh?"

Marek sighed, "Well, several billions – and that is billion with a B – years ago, the universe brought forth something new: Sentient life. Naturally immortal, these beings grew up, explored their environment, and tried to learn what their place in the universe was. The problem was: Unending life tends to be … static. It doesn't change much. It doesn't grow. It tends to stultify. And so later generations started being born long-lived but now mortal. And as older races went as far as they could, they found younger races and tried to be like big brothers. They taught them things, got them going, and then sent them off into the universe. And, at a certain point, those older races tended to evolve past their physical form and become beings of pure energy."

He looked at the Tau'ri. "Very soon you would have learned or you will learn that your people are a second evolution of the people who built the network you currently use to travel the galaxy. The first evolution, the Ancients, ascended. They have a policy of non-interference. Others who have ascended lord over the mortals because they desire their worship. You have a few years before you run into them – this fight is a good preparation."

He turned back to the table at large. "Anyway, as older races evolved, the new oldest races take over, teach the younger races, and the cycle repeats. Some of the races don't want anything to do with the cycle, others volunteer. The last remaining 'guides' if you will are the Vorlons and the Shadows."

Everyone looked over at the Vorlon who was deliberately looking away.

"The problem is they have diametrically opposing viewpoints: Order and Chaos. At some point, the original purpose was lost and now they are just as caught up in the cycle as the other races. The Vorlons, who prefer order and learning as a means of advancement, try to keep the Shadows from killing off the younger races. The Shadows try to kill off any they consider too weak to survive." He sighed again. "It's a mess."

He looked around. "Make no mistake: This current war must be fought – and it must be won. Or you will all die. But winning might not be exactly what you are envisioning as victory. To truly get out of this, you people will eventually have to … understand your way out of it. Kosh," he said looking at the Vorlon, "is one of the voices who preach reason and restraint. If he is taken out, the rest of the Vorlons would decided that the only choice would be to disinfect the galaxy of the stain of the Shadows – and hope the next evolution will come soon enough to give them purpose again. And the only way that you can convince the Volrons that it is worth showing restraint is if you become effective against the gathering horde at your doors. People – you are going to have to learn to win."

Kosh had turned when the God had started talking about him personally. And when the explanation was done, he nodded at Marek to acknowledge the truth of what was said.

Everyone contemplated what was said for a long moment. Garibaldi finally said, "So – what the hell do we do now?"

Marek replied, "Well, the first thing that I am going to do is to help burn the infection out of EarthGov. In about," he looked at the wall clock, "an hour the Earth President will make a very grave mistake. One that will cause him to get arrested – as long as the right people act first. And I've stacked the deck against the wrong people getting the jump on it. Through some stroke of coincidence every important or influential person in EarthGov who is a part of the conspiracy that brought down Santiago will be in a high-level, do-not-disturb meeting with others of their type. And when the man who is the Shadow's main agent contacts the Earth President to find out how the plan to take Babylon 5 out of the equation failed, Clarke will accidentally hit 'broadcast' on his security system rather than 'private'. And all of the good officers will just happen to be listening in to the ISN feed that this private call will go out on. This means that on an immediate basis, EarthGov and Earth Central will be in a world of confusion, but this will freeze the conspirators and allow those who need to do so to act. And public opinion will support those who take down the conspiracy. I am about to manipulate the 14 billion people in the Earth Alliance and quite a number of the other races. Babylon 5 will be seen as the icon of hope that it truly can be. And the biggest obstacle – an obstructionist EarthGov – will be out of the way."

Everyone looked at Marek Illumian and his smug smile. In that moment it fully dawned on them that they were playing a might higher-staked game than even they had been aware of.


	35. World Left Behind Now a Separate Arc

B5 and other Crossover

A/N: For those who find Babylon 5 boring or lack interest. Sorry. I understand – but life is rough all over.

Also – while this started out as a kind of lark, it has become an extended arc – and thus ended up in it's own thread. The title is: Lone Traveler: World Left Behind.


	36. NCIS Xover: A Life of Joy

A/N: And for a change of pace … This follows coincidentally with World Left Behind. As will a number of future travels. He no longer will just leave it to the forces which move him on, he will do things as he sees fit.

Crossover: NCIS Season 11 Ep 2 Past Present and Future

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, currently known as Marek Ilumian considered what was happening.

For the last thousands of visits, for the most part he had been being moved from place to place by the Creator directly (uncommon) or (more common) by the entities that God used to primarily create the entire multiverse: The beings who exuded the forces of Order and Chaos.

However, he was a god of knowledge and, through observation, he learned much.

He knew that he was effectively immortal until he willed himself to a state where he would no longer be a part of the web of existence. And yet, like his boss, still he would abide – even if he no longer "looked out."

Many Gods in the history of, well, everything had willed themselves to disconnect. They had become content, tired, obsolete, uninterested, and many other things. Sometimes they attached themselves to certain locations which would leave an echo within a particular world or set of worlds. It created many sites that were considered holy. Or damned.

It was a both a happy and sad fact that evil was as much a part of the multiverse as good.

Forces were in balance. For every electron created, a positron. For every negatron, a proton. For every joy, a sorrow. For every pain, a pleasure. Matter and anti-matter. Good and evil. Free will and predestination. There was always a balance.

Harry, by his very nature, wished to increase the good. He knew that meant that in other places and times, evil would also increase. And for anyone who perceived this less perfectly, this might lock them into indecision and an unwillingness to act. Why increase the good when evil was increased just as much?

And yet, he also could see that all of creation actually existed within a very, very small bias: The Creator's nature leaned ever so slightly in one direction. That presented itself in various small ways – or profound, depending on viewpoint.

It meant that creation was ever so slightly balanced toward existence than non-existence, good was ever so slightly more than evil. Order was ever so slightly more effective than Chaos. Some mortal scientists had found this in their calculations. For every billion particles of anti-matter that were created, there were a billion and one particles of matter.

And thus the whole of experienced things existed. With God being ever so slightly balanced toward existence than non-existence, he would be perceived as an infinite creator. With God balanced every so slightly toward good rather than evil, mortals would perceive him as an infinite good.

And as far as what mortals could perceive, even as far as most gods and immortals could perceive, He was. Ever so slight in the Creator of All could only be perceived as infinitely such. If God moved in one direction, the whole of existence had no choice but to follow. And so he knew if he was considerate and respectful of the rules, good could _always_ be increased more than evil.

Harry could also perceive that other gods had previously seen what he could see, known what he knew. And as a result many of these gods started moving onto higher levels of creation, trying to increase good, existence, joy, pleasure on grand scales.

Harry disagreed with that approach. Even the smallest level of good made a difference. And so why would he need to separate himself from the level of mortal interaction to "increase Good on a grand scale"?

His current assignment would take a while. While he had made a difference, he knew the final steps were months off. He knew that involving himself too much would defeat the purpose for which he was here: Ensure the locals learned for themselves how to continue on into the future under their own free will. His direct involvement would decrease free will.

And so Harry was bored.

And, as such, he decided that he would go out into the multiverse and exercise his abilities in a way that actually had tangible effects on individual lives. He didn't need to concentrate on the big things – the little things were just as important.

And so, after one more good look around to ensure that things were moving along, he willed himself away. He concentrated on finding someone who was deeply conflicted and teetering toward a direction of pain. He disappeared from his current location of Epsilon 3 in a show of light.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo was in the room with the woman he loved. He had spent weeks tracking her down.

He was hunkered down next to her and, guessing where her pain came from, said, "You had to kill Ari. One person loving him can't change that."

"But I loved him too! Just as I loved my father and my mother and Tali! How can I not think that for every man I've killed, there is not someone out there, crying for him?"

Tony said somewhat more stoically, "It's a part of the job. You've gotta to leave it at that."

"Deena blamed me." She said. However, before she could finish her statement, something quite unexpected occurred.

Both of them noticed immediately the light that seemed to hit the face of the other. Both of them turned, their heart rates increasing as both knew that someone was after them, focusing more on Ziva than Tony at the moment.

And yet, they did not reach for their weapons because what they saw was something that was outside of their experiences and didn't seem to be signaling an attack.

In the middle of the room, a human-shaped light had appeared. It seemed to be wreathed in blue fire, like no other fire that they had ever seen (both had seen a lot of fires in their life).

They watched as the light coalesced into a tangible form and there was actually a man (or what looked like one) within the fire. And then the fire winked out.

The man looked at the two with a smile.

In Hebrew, in the dialect of Ziva's childhood, the man spoke, " _Hello, Ziva Miriam David._ " He looked at Tony and said, "Hello, Anthony Domani DiNozzo, Junior."

Ziva was under a lot of stress and so it could be forgiven that she was a bit short. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "I am a friend." He motioned to Tony and said, "Tony, please sit down. We should talk."

Tony, who was just as worried but more rational, did as asked.

The man motioned and created a chair very much in the same style as the others in the room. And then he sat down in it and looked at the two.

"So, Ziva. You have decided that your childhood friend was right and that all of this, all of the sorrows and pains that you have seen, experienced, and even given out are all your fault. That sorrow and pain are the only things that your very life creates?"

Ziva was taken aback. "It is what I see."

"And so you feel that you must pay penance by experiencing the pain of separating from those who have chosen to love you. How very … Dominican of you." He looked over at Tony.

"Tell her, Tony. Tell her what Deena said to you when you confronted her in the hospital." Tony looked at Ziva for a moment, hesitating. "Yes, it will create pain for her. But it is necessary."

Tony sighed and, looking at Ziva, "She said that if any other agent had shown up asking questions that she would not have lied. She asked why Ziva should get the man she loves if it was denied to her?"

With that Ziva tried to hide the tears that were building up. She tried to hide it behind her Mossad mask. But Tony could see and he hated that he was giving the woman he loved more pain.

The man looked at Ziva and said, "I see within your mind that you have decided that you must pay for your sins. You must pay for the pain and the sorrow and the destruction that you have seen and done. You will give up your badge and gun and pay a penance to Heaven by removing yourself from that world." Ziva nodded ever so briefly, her resolve solidifying.

He looked at Tony and said, "And she is right. There is a penance to be paid. Heaven requires her to give up her badge and gun. Heaven requires that she no longer take a life that is not directly and immediately threatening her or one she loves. She will no longer be a part of the forces that fight."

Ziva felt both sorrow at that, as well as some vindication. She knew that she deserved it. Tony felt immediate betrayal on her behalf. Why should she suffer?

Harry willed the phoenix fire within him to become visible to mortal eyes. He was surrounded by light and both could see it as he stood up, the chair disappearing. "Instead Heaven has a new job for you. Will you accept it?"

Ziva stood and bowed her head. Tony stood with her, wanting to cry foul. But he knew that he could not protest. Ziva said, "I will accept whatever penance I am assigned."

Harry stood before her and took on a stern tone – nothing else would get through to this woman in pain. "You will live a life where you will increase the joy in the world, the joy of others … and your own."

Ziva looked up sharply at that into the smile which did not match the tone of this visitor's voice.

"Even now, you hold within you the developing form of the next generation, growing, becoming stronger, becoming a new life within the world." Ziva gasped and put her arm in front of her belly protectively – a common reaction for women. "You will give birth to her, and care for her, and provide comfort for her – and for any other that might follow. You will teach them of the world, of right and wrong, and what makes a person good or evil. You will be a mother. And to those whom you love you will be a friend, and even family. Perhaps even a lover and wife – but that is your choice to make. Heaven charges you with increasing the joy within the world."

He looked at Tony. "And you will be a father. You will work to protect her, and her child, and – perhaps if you are persuasive – any other children she might be willing to give you. You will protect others. For a time longer you will carry a badge and a gun and protect the world. But your first duty is to this woman and the next generation. And when it comes time to choose, you will choose the future over the past."

He looked at them and said, "Come and stand before me."

Both stepped forward until they were within reach.

Harry willed his eyes to produce tears, two from each eye. They dropped onto his hand.

"Tears of sorrow," he said as the first two fell. "Tears of joy," he said as the next two dropped.

He allowed them to mix and captured half on one finger. He reached out with this finger and rubbed it against Ziva's forhead, willing the phoenix tears to absorb through her skin. He then took the other half and rubbed them into Tony's forehead.

He looked at them and said, "I think that in the future, you both should remember something: God is a part of every single thing within the world." With that he nodded and turned away. At one point he paused and looked back. "You should also remember that you exist within the world as well." With that he winked at them and disappeared into his customary ball of light and disappeared.

With that Tony and Ziva looked at where the being had disappeared from and then they looked at each other. Tony wanted to show her what he wanted and so he reached out to gather her in an embrace. And although she hesitated for just a very, very brief moment, she did relax into it and allowed herself the comfort of it, and even the offered love.

And although they had to discuss it, Tony finally convinced her to marry him. And as they returned to the states, Tony back to NCIS and Ziva to a life away from that, they both noticed that they were much healthier than they had a right to expect. Tony's lungs and knee, while still carrying scar tissue, were much improved. And many of the hurts that Ziva had experienced and had remnants of disappeared.

It would not be a perfect life – but it would be joyful.


	37. HPAU Pt1: Another one of THOSE

A/N: Another common clichéd trope. What of the worlds where Harry Potter falls to the dark because … well, you'll see …

HP AU

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry had enjoyed his last self-created mission. It was one world and it was a small change, but he had helped a good man. While many would have thought that he was helping the woman, the real difference would be to the man's life. The man would become very important – as long as he wasn't filled with regrets. Sure, he would have live a long life and had some happiness, but he would not have reached so far as he would if he was kept interested in life fully.

And now he was going to go to another world. He knew that there were almost an infinite number of variations – everything that could be conceived up happened _somewhere_.

With that, Harry considered some of the worlds he'd seen and how such worlds could have gone wrong. He also considered some of the darker worlds that he had encountered where he had to help stop his analogs in order to save those worlds.

And so he concentrated on locating a world where they had gotten it wrong, resulting in a situation that would become too destructive to save if it was allowed to continue.

And with that, he appeared on another Privet Drive in the dead of night.

He looked around and saw that no one was up and around. And although he could use divine power, he had grown up a wizard and, for the most part, preferred to do things as a mortal wizard could do. He felt it more satisfying when magic was involved. There were a few things that he had to use a higher power for, but that mostly had to do with horcruxes and their destruction.

He cast a spell and found that the house contained four life signatures. A spell told him what the date and time was. It was the summer of 1984. If this was a world which followed the normal timeline, then his analog would be almost four.

Casting various charms to make himself completely unremarkable, he made his way to the front door. He tapped his wand on the lock and it opened. Silently, he ghosted inside and moved to the cupboard. His spell revealed that a young Harry Potter was in pain, even in his sleep. He sighed.

Carefully opening the door, he cast various other spells at the young boy. One kept him asleep. Another one numbed the pain in the soft tissues. He cast another diagnostic and found no broken bones at least. But, there were definite signs of malnutrition. That would not do. It wasn't at dangerous levels – but it was starting. He also had the dark magic in his scar.

The Traveler then cautiously closed the door and then moved to the stairs. He was walking toward it when he suddenly remembered: The stair that creaked.

He actually considered leaving it – it was something that had allowed him to better prepare himself when he was a young boy. However, since he had plans to get Harry into a better situation Harry was perfectly willing to fix it – at least for tonight. He cautiously opened the cupboard door once more and hit the stairs with a temporary sticking charm. This would prevent the treads from rubbing against the stringers, thus handling the creak.

This allowed him to moved up the stairs and down the hall. He moved closer to the edges as there were less creaks there. He also had cast a charm on himself which make him light – thus preventing the floor from creaking.

He moved to Dudley's room and repeated the diagnostic. There wasn't any magic in Dudley, but he was fairly healthy. He was a bit overweight. Harry shrugged and closed the door.

He finally moved to the Dursleys room. Casting the sleep spell, he moved inside and repeated the diagnoses. That was where he found himself surprised. He found that although there were no charms on the two Muggles, as far as he could decipher, things were not as cut and dried as he expected.

Vernon was drunk. He was also moving toward morbid obesity. This was as he had expected – well, the alcohol was a little bit of a surprise but not much of one.

Petunia, however, was a far different story. She was someone malnourished as well. Although hers, it seemed was of the type that was often seen in people who dieted too much. She had better nutrition but was lacking a healthy fat reserve: She had half as much fat on her as she should for it to be healthy.

He also found contusions and a few bones that had been broken and healed poorly. In fact, if he was to guess he would guess that Petunia was actually being abused by Vernon. That did not jibe with his original world – at least he didn't think so.

He wordlessly cast a few charms on Petunia to speed the healing of the bruises – better blood flow and such, anti inflammation, etc. It would not do for her to be healed miraculously – that would tip Vernon that something had happened and, perhaps, set him off.

Something, however, needed to happen.

There was nothing immediately life-threatening, however, and so he was willing to wait so that he could find more information.

He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and, talking to Tom, made arrangements for a room.

He would get some sleep, eat, and figure things out in the morning.

* * *

He had gotten a decent night sleep. After taking a shower, he retrieved the clothes he had gotten cleaned overnight and made his way down to the common room. He found a sleep Tom.

"Good morning. Has the Daily Prophet come out yet?"

"Good morning. I just got my stack in. You want one with breakfast?"

Harry nodded and accepted an English fry-up and the newspaper, dropping a Galleon for both. "Keep the rest." Breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron normally didn't cost a full Galleon.

Tom thanked him and let him be.

Reading the paper, he sneered a bit internally when he noticed the "story" on the front page of the Prophet – he recognized it as propaganda. He also recognized it as a story that was far too common in damaged worlds.

It told a story of the saviour of the Wizarding world – the Boy-Who-Lived and his wonderful parents. He sighed. Either his analog was the Boy-Who-Lived and everyone had gotten it wrong or he had been discarded for being a squib or someone was being manipulative or …. He decided to read further.

The Potters would be at some event just that day. He would have to investigate and see who knew what and what decisions had been made.

Checking the time, Harry made his way down to Gringotts. Just as happened in many worlds, the Goblins recognized him immediately – or at least the nature of what he was. As soon as he went in, he was immediately invited to see the senior-most manager who was present.

"What can Gringotts do for you today?" he was asked.

"I would ask for some time to find out whatever information I can on current circumstances within Magical Britain. I wish to make some changes and, before I do so, I need to know what should be changed."

"What do you mean 'what should be changed'?" the Goblin asked.

"Well, upon arriving into this dimension, I found Harry Potter living with his Muggle relatives – and being abused. I then found a story of his parents and brother being celebrated as celebrities. I want to know what is going on."

The Goblin called for one of his brethren and information was reviewed. "According to our records, Harry Potter, the younger twin of Charlus Potter, has been removed from access to the Potter accounts with the reason being that he is a squib. However, there has been a substantial amount that is designated to support him, though much of it will not be available until the boy reaches 18 years old – the age of majority for Muggles. However, some has been disbursed to care for him during his childhood years. Payments have been made through Barclay's Bank."

"Well, he is no squib – I can confirm that. He is also suffering from a Dark curse. My question is: Are the parents caught up in the fame or were they controlled into this?"

The Goblins considered that. "That is unknown to us. What difference would it make for your choices?"

Harry looked at the Goblins seriously. "Through long experience, I find that Harry Potter is most commonly the boy-who-lived. He is far too often relegated to the Muggle world, usually because his parents are killed. When the parents survive, it is often because there is a twin that is mistakenly presumed to be the destroyer of Voldemort when it is actually Harry. While it is sometimes the other way, usually that is the case. It has something to do with destiny and divine forces. My question is: What would Harry stand to inherit should he not be a squib?"

The two Goblins consulted with each other. The younger one (the Potter Account Manager) said, "In truth – it makes little difference. The rules of inheritance – which we are contractually bound to follow – are that, unless otherwise indicated with a will, the laws of Primogeniture are decisive."

"Meaning that the eldest gets everything regardless." He signed. "Well, that is actually something that is good here. I can arrange things to be fixed without alerting the Potters unnecessarily."

"Why would you not alert the Potters? If they sent him to his location due to being a squib, then their assumption was false. And if he is abused then they were doubly wrong."

Harry looked at them stoically. "That assumes they don't know. I need to find out if that is just a convenient excuse." The Goblins looked at him. The leader looked like he wanted to say something. Harry said, "What would you ask?"

"I do not wish to presume with one such as yourself, but … why are you getting involved? What is this to a god?"

Harry gave a humourless smile. "Due to my nature, I know many things. My claimed name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light. This was bestowed to me by members of my own dimension by your very own people. I was born a mortal before being promoted. My birth name is Harry James Potter."

That actually took the two aback. "I see."

"Yes. And far too many Harry Potters suffer far too much. If nothing changes – this world is doomed." Harry paused. "Though maybe that would be a good thing. Maybe it will presage a better future on the cosmic scale. What do you think?"

The Goblins looked at each other and then back to their visitor. "And what would happen to my people if I decided to allow things to go on as they are?"

Harry looked at them for a long moment. "Though I could suss out the possibilities, know this: If I used my divine power to determine the possible outcomes, I would be looking at the results of decisions made in the future. If I do that as a god, if I add a divine element into the weave, I will in fact create multiple versions of this world which would be destroyed. There are infinite decisions and an infinite number of worlds. Already there will be a world where this Harry Potter falls to the Dark and the world is destroyed. If I, as a god, look at all the possible permutations, I will create more worlds that will be destroyed. I would hazard a guess that at least one of those will be one where your people are destroyed utterly. I would look for that possibility and I would see it bear out. There is a reason why gods who use their power to delve into the future go mad. Just looking at everything possible _creates_ those possible outcomes."

Harry's face took on a stern look. "Do you really want to know what I would see happening to your people if I allow this world to continue as is? I am a God of Free Will in addition to being a God of Knowledge. These are things that I champion. So according to your Free Will I ask you: What would you have me do?"

For the first time in a very long time, he looked upon terror within a Goblin's face, both of them actually. The two Goblins swallowed heavily. And finally the leader said, "I will not chance being responsible for that. I would ask that you leave this alone."

Harry nodded, becoming somewhat personable once more. "That is probably a good choice. I will say that sometimes it is necessary. To save a single possible future, to ensure that at least one version of that world survives, one _must_ look at the plethora of possible decisions to see the _one_ single path which will save it. I don't think it necessary here and so I will not do it. If I do nothing, the world is doomed to the Dark. I will do something. That is all I have looked for using my divine power and that is as far as I am willing to go for the moment."

The Goblins nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I will go and gather more data before I decide what is to be done. I hope that I can count on your assistance as needed?"

"Yes. Very much so. Gringotts is honored to assist you as required."

Harry stood up. "I will even ensure that there is some profit you can claim. May your coffers fill and your young grow strong."

The two Goblins stood up as well. "May your choices bring a better world." Not a common saying for Goblins but they didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

Harry made his way out of Gringotts and to Fortescue's. He ordered a treacle-flavored sundae and decided to wait for the Potters to arrive.

A short time later, another wizard – or at least someone dressed as one – arrived and sat down at his table. Harry recognized him immediately and gave him a friendly smile. "Hey, Boss."

"Hello, Harry." God ordered a simple vanilla sundae from Fortescue which Harry paid for out of the funds he now always carried. As he dug into it he continued, "I see that you have started to realize the true limitations of your position."

Harry sighed. "Yep. I wondered why I always had an instinct to limit my visions of what could happen." He took another bite and swallowed after a moment. "As a God of Knowledge I could actually know all things if I really tried – but that would lead me to know all possibilities and therefore actually create them. I figured it out just recently."

God nodded as he swallowed his own bite. "There is a reason why I try not to get involved and leave mortals to their Free Will."

Harry commented, "All those mortals who beg for You to solve their problems also lock into existence circumstances where You do nothing. It's got to be," he paused and stopped himself from saying aggravating as that wasn't quite right, "disappointing at times."

God actually smiled at that as the two continued eating. "I designed the system as it is for a reason. It's a perfect system – but those within it can't see the perfection."

Harry laughed at that. "I know." Then he sighed. "Still, it was sobering when I put it together. But it validates one decision that I made."

"Oh?" God asked.

"Yes, as if You didn't know," Harry said with humour to his Boss. "I will still let My and Ry lead me rather than demanding to figure things out for myself."

God nodded. "There is a reason why I made Order and Chaos unthinking at the beginning. If I had given them too much power to decide, it would have made them madder than they turned out being." God took another bite. "There was a reason the Velheru called them the Two Mad Gods of the Beginning."

Harry nodded. "At least if they are busy keeping an eye on me and what I am doing, they have less time to consider all the 'what-ifs' thereby creating all the various possibilities, each in a dimension all its own."

God chuckled. "As I said: A perfect system." The two grinned at each other.

They passed the time in silence for a while, eating their sundaes and accepting a refill.

Finally Harry said, "There wasn't anything in particular you needed, right?"

God smirked at that. "You know the answer to that."

Harry nodded. "You were just checking in." He looked at his Boss. "But it is always good to see you."

"You too. Well, I See you more often than you Look at me obviously. But there it is."

Harry nodded. "You taught me about Free Will quite a while ago now. What is there to do for a doomed world but to create the possibilities that might save it?"

God nodded and stood up, finished with his treat. "Just keep on acting as you decide to. There is more hope when beings decide to act."

"Will do. Just make sure you tell me if there's something I've missed."

God turned and walked away, waving back as he disappeared down the Alley.

Harry chuckled to himself and continued waiting for the Potters to arrive.

* * *

After an hour or so, he observed the Potters' arrival. They were greeted very heartily by one and all. Harry used his powers of observation and his innate ability at legilimency. And then he sighed.

The two were under spell by Dumbledore. And a casual observation of the crowds using all of his senses told him that the Potters position were endorsed by the old man. This he learned when the old fool showed up and he observed how the crowds were manipulated. And he wouldn't interfere because the Potters willingly put themselves in the position they were in – though they didn't know that it would result in what it had.

But, the visit did tell him one more thing: Dumbledore's entire plan hitched on Harry Potter arriving on September 1, 1991, beaten down and resentful. The Potters had too much influence and Harry being sent away was a way to ensure the family would lose influence in the end.

Harry also observed that this particular Dumbledore had the magical power that those around him believed that he did. He was far too powerful to be taken out right at that moment.

And with that, he knew what he was going to do.

Harry concentrated and, once he was certain no one was looking, he disappeared from Diagon Alley.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, who had arrived within Diagon Alley to "run into" the Potters, had used the circumstances to reinforce his hold on the world around him. He had been quite contented.

However, there was just a moment that he had felt a sense that something had gone wrong. It was fleeting and it was hidden – but it was there. He looked around to see if there was anything around him and there was nothing he could observe. He had failed to look toward the empty chairs around Fortescue's just thirty seconds earlier.

But, because that fleeting thing was gone, he put it out of his mind. He needed to concentrate on ensuring things went according to plan.

* * *

Harry arrived at his chosen location: The Room of Requirement. He needed to retrieve Rowena's Diadem when he was certain that Dumbledore was out of the castle. While he could use divine power to hide himself, he was limiting it to the minimum usage possible. Even with his arrival, it required a small amount of that power.

He walked in front of the portrait of the dancing trolls and, as expected, the proper door appeared. He entered and located the tainted item. Harry looked around and found a suitable way of carrying the item and placed it within the bag.

Harry then quickly moved out of the room, the door disappearing as he walked away. He moved to Myrtle's bathroom.

Myrtle was, thankfully, not around. And so he quickly moved to the sink and opened the passage to the Chamber. Smirking, he didn't ask for stairs – what was the fun in that? He laughed as he jumped down the tunnel, knowing it would close behind him as soon as he exited the small area at the bottom of the pipe.

Harry considered what he was about to do. By this time, he could not be killed by a basilisk's stare even if it caused a burning episode. In most worlds he was immune but the rules of magic were often slightly different from world to world.

He casually pointed his wand and cleaned the area thoroughly. He set the bag down – no need to bring it at the moment.

He also casually conjured support beams at the weak point – no need for a cave-in. He made it to the inner door. Opening it, he went inside and found another copy of the same chamber usually found. He walked down the room until he was before the large statue.

" _Speak to me, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four_."

As expected, the mouth opened and he waited.

He heard a voice in parseltongue. " _Master? Have you returned?"_ Harry then saw the mighty serpent coming out of the mouth of the statue – the inspiration for the form of the Dark mark.

" _No. I am not your former Master. I am another. And I have come to speak to you._ " The next moments would decide what he would do.

He sighed as he started hearing the insane ravings of a creature that was too far gone. And so he did as he was worried he would have to do: He changed to the form of a phoenix and battled the basilisk.

Although a normal phoenix would not be able to do more than destroy the eyes, Harry could do more. His song was much more powerful and, when directed, much more painful. When he had forced the basilisk to move away from the statue, he flamed out and grabbed a rooster from Hagrid's coops. He then flamed back.

As should have happened, the cries of the rooster were much more painful than even a phoenix's song and the Dark magics which created the basilisk were undone. It died quickly.

Harry sang a song to calm the rooster and then flamed it back. He dropped if off. Just before he flamed out, he heard the rooster cry again.

Hagrid was in his hut when he heard the chickens start to go crazy. His eyes widened and he grabbed his crossbow and rushed out.

"Where's the beasty?" he asked himself. The chickens never started making noises like that unless there was a predator nearby. However, none could be found even by Hagrid who was, despite his simple and kind nature, a master woodsman.

Finally he huffed at the chickens, "Oh shut up, ye ruddy birds! There's nothin' there!" They chickens did calm down after a while. Hagrid returned to working on more shafts for his crossbow.

Harry had flamed back to the Chamber and looked around. In some worlds there were other treasures to be found, but not in this one. The Chamber held only the basilisk here. He would have to find out if the Goblins would be interested in the carcass – that didn't always work. It always depended on the world.

Once he had decided that, he considered what to do next. And suddenly, he had an idea. Smirking, he looked around to find the proper stones.

In visiting so many worlds, he had run across quite a number of inventive wards. And in one of them, he had run into a ward which would capture any Dark item that tried to cross its threshold. Another ward would prevent – or reverse – possession. A Goblin cursebreaker had created it and it was used to cleanse an analog of himself.

And, although he could reverse the possession himself usually, he had reflected that it could have helped little Ginny Weasley had it been put at the proper place. And so, he would put it at the proper place.

Right at the threshold of the pipe opening, Harry cast the two wards. He also added another, courtesy of one Lucius Malfoy. In one world, Lucius had used the Diary as a sort of magic battery in retaliation for Quirrelmort harming his son. This had enraged the man. In that world, Lucius Malfoy had been a good father regardless of the fact that he was an amoral bastard in most other things.

And so, Harry set up a scheme which would activate if anyone tried to come down. He would tell the Goblins and leave them with the portkeys necessary to come and retrieve the basilisk – and the horcrux when it arrived in a few years. If it didn't? That was up to Free Will and chance.

After that, it was a simple matter to get himself back to Gringotts and negotiate for the retrieval and destruction of the various horcruxes that Voldemort might have created.

* * *

Once he was in the office with the manager again he asked, "Is there value to a recently killed basilisk?"

The Goblin was a bit surprised. "There hasn't been a basilisk found in a very long time. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that while they are created by Dark magic, I know that there are very few things that have no value once killed. Resourceful beings always find uses for things that they might kill. And Goblins are a resourceful people."

The Goblins smirked at that. "True. While there has not been a basilisk found in hundreds of years, they used to be fairly common with wizards who might try to use them to create destruction among their enemies. While Wizards despise these creatures as a product of Dark magic, my people have found that it only takes proper aging to rectify this. The matrix that keep the creature's abilities active start to dissipate at its death. Properly handled, it provides good eating for those with exotic tastes. A basilisk is, after all, the product of a chicken egg. Therefore, its meat is very akin to chicken meat which has been strongly flavoured."

"I see. And do Goblins find exotic tastes interesting?"

"At times."

"Well, then. I will now inform you that just a while ago today I used a rooster's cry and a phoenix's talons to defeat such a creature. It was created by Salazar Slytherin long ago as a defense of last resort – but it had gone mad. Originally it slumbered in stasis but Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle, woke it up forty years ago and did not properly put it back to sleep. It lost its mind – requiring that it die."

"A thousand years you say? So it was fairly large?"

"Somewhat. Perhaps, oh, 65 feet."

The Goblin became very interested. "And its circumference?"

"Large enough to swallow a man whole and there to be no noticeable lump as one might find in a snake that ate a rat."

"It's venom sacs?"

"Intact."

"It's fangs?"

"Undisturbed."

"And its eyes?"

"Unfortunately, clawed out by the phoenix."

"I see." The manager looked at his guest. "And what would you do with the proceeds from such a beast – it someone were to wish to buy it?"

"I would see that young Harry Potter would benefit."

"You have no need for money?" The Goblin knew that this was a god – but everyone needed money.

"Not really," Harry chuckled. "Consider this: The vaults that one world holds for me allowed me to loan the Goblin Nation enough provide the majority of funds needed to buy an entire planet within another dimension. And there is still significant gold and silver left over."

The Goblin's eye ridges raised significantly for a moment. "Well, that is quite interesting."

"Yes. I have enough funds – but there is always profit to be made."

"Well, what would you consider a fair price?"

"I would expect someone wishing to purchase it to offer an honorable price and, perhaps, to assist with other matters."

"And what are these other matters that you might need assistance with?"

Harry smirked.


	38. HPAU Pt2: Gathering Intelligence

A/N: Another common clichéd trope. What of the worlds where Harry Potter falls to the dark because … well, you'll see …

HP AU

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry smirked at the Goblin. "What do your people know of Herpo the Foul?"

"Before Herpo, while there were many wizards who used magic in destructive ways, there were other things that these wizards did which were also constructive. Herpōn ho deinos, Herpo the Foul, concentrated almost solely upon magic which would be classed as Dark. As a result, he is the first wizard historically labeled entirely Dark– though it is unlikely that he was actually the first Dark wizard. He created many magic spells classed as entirely Dark. He was the first wizard to domesticate the basilisk. He was the first known Parselmouth. He was the first known to have split his soul to preserve his life. A thoroughly disagreeable man. It is also rumoured that Salazar Slytherin was a descendent."

Harry nodded. "And he was one of Tom Riddle's inspirations. Tom Riddle did not breed a basilisk – though he controlled Salazar Slytherin's beast. Tom created Dark spells – though he often left that to his followers. Tom is a parselmouth. And, like Herpo, Tom Riddle split his soul and went much further than Herpo ever did. Tom created six splits though he only knew of five."

The manager gave his visitor a long look. "Then that abomination is still alive."

"Yes. And his very life is very likely protected by Gringotts' wards."

The manager became someone irate at that, cursing sulfurously. Harry waited patiently – it would eventually run out. Finally the manager asked, "Where?"

"One of his followers. Tom demonstrated extreme avarice, wanting things that he did not have. Tom Riddle, though powerful, was a bully, a con man, a thief, and a murderer. He had almost no redeeming qualities. He had no title of nobility, and so he created "Lord Voldemort" from an anagram of his birth name. He had no money, and so he parlayed his charm into controlling rich wizards. He had a tainted pedigree (in his eyes) and so started killing any who didn't follow the Pureblood supremacy doctrine, cementing the idea that he himself was pure. He had no grand inheritance, and so he stole the legacy of others, killing any who could decry him – though one of those items was obtained from his mother using deceit. And he had no Gringotts vault, and so ensured a part of his soul was placed within the vault of his most faithful follower."

The Goblin considered what he knew for a long moment. "Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black."

Harry chuckled. "You know your Death Eaters." Harry immediately noticed the instant irritation. "Please do not take offense as none was intended. I understand that Gringotts has long been neutral. You know your customers – who happen to be Death Eaters."

The manager considered that and decided that he would refuse to be offended and accepted it as the compliment it was intended to be and not the insult it could have been. "Yes. Well, what are we to do?"

Harry sighed. "Is there any legal means by which you can destroy the item – or at least release the piece of soul it carries? I ask because every universe has its own rules and interpretations."

The manager considered that. "And what interpretations might allow Gringotts to act?"

"Well, ask yourself this question: Under what contract did the Lestranges obtain their vault? Which version of Gringotts charter was extant? Have the laws and regulations changed the contract – or were the rules under which you act the product of Wizards claiming a right to interfere with your business? There are many treaties that have been signed between Wizards and Goblins. There were many contract signed between Gringotts and customers. Has anyone actually reviewed these with a mind toward what to do under these circumstances? Is there anyone other than the customer who, under the contract, has a legal right to make a decision? Is the magic within that vault – a high security vault if there ever was one, thus requiring a Goblin to open it, which would threaten such a Goblin? And if that is true – does Gringotts have a right to do something about it? Is there a contract between the wife of Lestrange and the house of her birth which will allow them to act if alerted? There are many things which should be decided. And they should be decided by you."

The Goblin smirked at his visitor. "I see that you have a keen mind – and experience with these things."

"As the Magicals say, it is not my first Gringotts cart ride."

The manager barked a laugh. He then sobered. "And what of the other pieces of the Wizard's soul?"

"If we can come to an agreement which profits you and allows these things to be taken care of, then I will make an agreement with you. If not, then I will have to make arrangements to alert Dumbledore at the right time – and I cannot stand this version of Dumbledore."

"Things are as you suspected they might be?"

"Dumbledore is as slippery a snake as exists. He is one of the more self-aggrandizing versions – and one of those who are most convinced he is right."

"A pity. What other items might be involved in any agreement made?"

"I have placed a ward which I learned in another world which would prevent a possessed being from crossing it – and reverse the possession. You may have interest in how such a ward is created. I know that I have experience with a possessed Wizard who successfully breeched Gringotts security – though his efforts at theft were thwarted when the vault he got broke into proved to have already been emptied."

This caused the manager some anger, though he hid it. He wasn't angry with his visitor – his visitor had warned of the possibility. "And who was the thief?"

"The wraith of Tom Riddle, possessing a wizard who was either forced to carry him or whom agreed to it. That wizard, in this world, has not done this. As a matter of fact, Tom Riddle has not done this in this world. But Tom Riddle has already demonstrated his ability to murder and steal – the very item that is within Lestrange's vault was obtained by theft though not acknowledged as her heirs did not know she had the item. I do know another was framed for the murder. I am sanguine about naming him as a possible threat."

The manager considered everything he had learned. Goblins at Gringotts often made extreme threats against those who had knowledge of possible threats to them or crimes against them – the bank had wide latitude as long as the one being threatened was a Gringotts customer or was caught within their grasp. This being was not a customer of their bank and he did not fool himself that there was anything they could do against him. And so they would have to bargain. He was both disappointed – and excited.

"Would you like to begin negotiating?" he asked the god before him.

Harry smirked. "Not yet. I still have a Muggle family and young wizard to visit – and other choices will help determine what I will ask for. To negotiate now would be … premature."

"I see. And when will you return?"

"In some worlds, there are Wizards powerful but cryptic. Upon being asked when he would return, one particular wizard revered or feared throughout the lands and quite well known for being abstruse gave a shockingly simple answer: Look for me … when you see me." And with that the god disappeared from the office.

The Goblin was torn between outrage and amusement.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, stood once more upon Privet Drive. Unlike his earlier visit, it was the middle of the day. He had once again cast spells on himself but instead of disillusionment or similar spells, he was mostly under a notice-me-not.

The neighbours might see him, but they wouldn't care to pay attention to him.

He smirked as he considered his dress. Due to promotion of the movie Terminator, his typical dress of demins, t-shirt, and leather jacket was actually considered quite fashionable during this summer. The movie was still two months away but there were trailers. The one thing he did was ensure that his clothes looked fairly new: Scruffy was a big no-no on Privet Drive.

All it needed was one more item: Sunglasses. However, he knew that such would annoy Petunia Dursley – at least the Petunia he knew. And so he forewent them.

He calmly walked up to the door and knocked politely.

Very shortly, a visibly disapproving but actually nervous Petunia answered the door. "Good afternoon. I am looking for Petunia Dursley nee Evans."

"What of it? What are you looking for" she asked.

He gave a friendly look (but not too friendly). "I have come to you to speak of family matters which might be of great importance to her."

Petunia said, "I am Petunia Dursely." She paused and then continued, "Are you looking for a handout of some type? My husband is not in the habit if giving handouts to lazy layabouts!" Harry immediately noted that she had specifically named her husband as controlling the pursestrings.

He chuckled. "No. I have … quite sufficient means for anything I might need or even want to do. All I will say is that I my mother was an Evans before she married and I recently found details which caused me to come and visit."

He could tell that she really wanted to ask if he was "one of those" but she withheld herself. "Fine then. Come in please."

He nodded thankfully and entered, being careful to maintain his distance. After allowing him to sit she asked stiffly, "Would you like some tea?" She _was_ a proper housewife, after all.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

When she retreated to the kitchen, he cast a spell to check on the boys – both came back as asleep. He wordlessly reinforced their sleep – no need for interruptions.

He sat there casually, making no threatening moves. He accepted the tea she provided and, waiting for her to sit down herself, he sipped it.

After a moment, she set down her tea and said, "Well, what would you like to speak about? I do not have a lot of time as I must have things finished by the time my husband returns from work."

Harry casually nodded and said, "Wait just a moment."

With that, waved his hand and casually cast without looking at anything but her. Instantly, everything that was less than perfect about the house was taken care of and moved his hand back to the teacup. "Now we have time to talk."

Her face had gone white and with some actual fear she said, "You're one of … _those_!"

He smiled and said, "Actually? No, I am not."

"Then what are you?" she asked.

He allowed a bit of his aura to show and he said, "Think of me … as an angel. I work for higher powers who wish to ensure that the world is not destroyed."

Petunia Dursley was terrified. To cover for herself she grabbed the tea and took a large gulp. Instantly the hot tea burned her mouth and she bit back her cry of pain.

Harry sighed and waved his hand, numbing the small burn. "Really, Petunia, you should not be so frightened. I have not come to destroy your life."

She felt her lip and noticed that the pain had instantly receded. She took a deep breath. "Then why are you here, if I may ask?"

"I am, as I said, trying to save the world. If things progress as they would have, your nephew would live such a life of pain and sorrow that he would eventually snap. And, regardless of what you were told when you were given the boy, he is _not_ powerless. As a matter of fact, he has power that even now is as much as a grown wizard and when he grows he will be matched by a very, very small number across the world. And before you suggest getting rid of him, if you tried then I would guess that you and your child would die within ten years – perhaps a little more or less."

"What would you have me do?" she asked angrily and then tried to catch herself. "What would you have me do? It is not as though I come from privilege. My husband controls the resources and I have no desire to end up on the street without my son, _or_ my nephew. If you are what you say you are then you know what Vernon is like. I cannot report him to the local constables – they are his pub mates and the first effort would result in harsh penalties. My _sister_ ," and she said this with both grief and anger, "has disappeared into that world and I don't even have the means to contact her. I have no resources. What am I to do?"

Harry sighed. "I can understand your feelings and, even though this might surprise you, I know what it is like. I have not shown up without the means to assist you. Even now you think that I am going to lay unrealistic burdens upon you but our Creator has given me … much latitude in what I can do. Even Michael has not the ability that I do to act as I see fit. I will not put you in a situation that will make your life worse. I have come only to help. But, to do it properly, you must listen to the truth of what is happening with your world and with your family. And then you must decide."

She looked at him for a very long moment and then said, "Tell me."

And so he explained everything he could of exactly what had happened with Lily in the last 15 years. He explained what role Albus Dumbledore had played. He explained what limitations currently existed and he explained what he had already done. "Now, you have choices. The first is: What would you like to do about Vernon? First of all, are you aware that your sister has provided funds to help raise him? Are you aware that there is a legacy that he was to receive when he reached his majority?"

Petunia was horrified. "No! We received no money!"

Harry gently told her, "You husband is lying to you. He received money into your accounts – quite sufficient to assist in any costs."

Petunia was then taken with anger. "He dares to complain about how much of a burden my family is and he is being paid? It is obvious where the money he spends on his own sister comes from! No wonder she has come around so much since the boy arrived!" Petunia then remembered that she was frightened of Vernon. "But what can I do about it?"

Harry smirked. "Well, if the local constables are completely useless, do you think that Inland Revenue is? I am quite certain that if he did not tell you of the money that was received, he didn't tell the government either."

Petunia was struck in that moment that this was likely quite true. "How can I find out?"

"Well, perhaps this might help." He reached into his pocket and retrieved the legal records of the account that was set up for little Harry's welfare. It included the records of disbursements. And though Petunia was listed as the person who was to receive it, the copies of the cancelled cheques showed that it was Vernon's signature that was present. It even said, "Vernon Dursley for Petunia Dursley." He also, having asked Gringotts for assistance, had gotten records of the Dursley's bank accounts, which Petunia was listed on but was not allowed to actually use, which showed no corresponding deposits.

"I would recommend telling them that you suspect that Marjorie Dursley is receiving much of those funds and that her bank may show corresponding deposits after the withdrawals listed. I would then suggest that because your husband is friendly with the local constables that you may have to run for it to protect yourself and your son and your nephew and if you do so you will ensure that they know where you can be found."

Petunia looked through the documents and it showed what Harry was telling her. "When would you suggest I call?"

"Well, that is up to you. But sooner is probably better than later."

She considered it and then said, "I will put these in the laundry room. Vernon doesn't go there." She stood up. "When plans have been finalized, I will call them."

Harry chuckled. "Actually, I have a better place." He stood up himself and led her to Dudley's toy room. He moved to a particular board and, with very little effort, lifted it up. She was actually a bit amazed. Dudley even rarely used this room. This was where Vernon had started throwing things that Dudley broke. She cached the documents and checked it once the board was back in place. She even stepped on it and there was no hint of movement. She nodded curtly.

The two made their way back downstairs.

"Now, you are going to have to feed Harry more. And eat more yourself. And Dudley will have to eat less – unless you want him in an early grave from heart disease."

In a small voice she said, "Vernon watches very carefully. I am supposed to keep myself thin because that is how he prefers me when I am to … _perform duties_. And if he caught me feeding my nephew more than the absolute minimum, I would experience punishment."

Harry gave her a compassionate look. "Keep appearances up. I might have a place where you can take them as soon as tomorrow. We will have to keep it out of Dumbledore's view as well so we will have to keep it in the regular world. Where would you go if you had the choice? Harry will eventually have to go to school – but it doesn't have to be here. You don't need to work so hard to keep up appearances if you can go where you all could have a new life." He then chuckled. "And I hear that in some places in the world, they find women with British accents quite attractive. Once Vernon is out of the picture, and you are in a healthier way, you can, perhaps, work toward a happier life for yourself as well."

With that, her proper British mask cracked a bit and she blushed a little.

Knowing that she would soon be shot of this life, she actually woke Harry up first and made sure he ate, warning him not to tell Uncle Vernon or Dudley. Being surprised and quite happy for the unlooked-for food, he agreed quite easily. Harry was almost at the point where Vernon would have begun working him like a servant, but he wasn't quite there yet. Vernon preferred it that the boy stay out of sight which was perfectly fine with Harry.

The visiting Harry actually stayed out of sight but watched. Even Petunia didn't know he was sticking around. He wanted to ensure that Petunia was, as he had gathered, actually worth saving. She seemed to be.

Dudley, however, was a nightmare. It would take much work to get him out of the habits that Vernon had encouraged. He saw that as soon as the temper tantrums started. Petunia, he decided, had the patience of a saint when she had to.

After seeing that, Harry went to Gringotts and exchanged a large chunk of his reserve for British pounds.

Harry then considered where he could get Petunia and the boys stashed. He immediately rejected the idea of a hotel. There would be too many problems. And if Vernon's constable friends made inquiries, they could be found fairly easily – Dudley was too distinctive.

He also wanted to keep her out of less affluent areas: The assumptions that Vernon might make would probably concentrate on such areas. Vernon knew Petunia had no resources. That meant that he would have to get Petunia into a better area with someone with the gravitas to stand up to someone making threats.

Suddenly, he got an idea. And his face took on a distinctive smirk.


	39. HPAU Pt3: An Exciting Visit

HP AU

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was intentionally limiting using any large amounts of divine power during this particular circumstance. He could, if he expended the effort, use his abilities to ferret out the best possible circumstances to achieve his goals but that would mean also ferreting out the worst, thus ensuring that such worlds would come into being.

Being a god wasn't actually that easy.

And so Harry worked within his current knowledge base. He wanted to find an affluent Muggle circumstance involving people who likely had a certain gravitas.

He latched onto the question: What Muggleborns did he know from Hogwarts? He decided his best option was, of course, the Grangers.

Harry hesitated to involve them. If he did this, he could be creating a very different circumstance for future Magical Britain. Hermione Granger, in many worlds, had a major effect. She became the first Muggleborn Minister for Magic or a prolific researcher or enchanter. In most cases she helped to bring modern Muggle devices into the Magical World.

But he also knew that in quite a number of worlds which fell, as this one was destined for if he did nothing, Hermione Granger never survived first year. Also, in some of the worse worlds, Hermione Granger was or became corrupted and could be classed as an enemy. He noted that in many of those cases, Magical Britain took far longer to bring itself into the future – or they never made it.

If he was honest about it, beyond offing Voldemort the biggest influence for the future of most worlds involved Hermione Granger in one fashion or another. He could even say that she was more vital in the long run.

And so, he decided, he would scope it out and then act toward what he saw was the best option.

Harry made his way to a library, the closest institution that would have access to all current phone books.

He looked through a few. The biggest problem he could find was that Granger was not as uncommon a name as he would have hoped and many phonebooks used abbreviations. Also, it was an oddity that he had previously found that helped stymie him: The name of Hermione's parents was different world to world.

He knew that in many worlds Hermione could be found in Crawley when she went to school. In other worlds, she lived in Hampstead. The difficulty was that he could not find them within these phone books.

Finally, he gave up on using that route. Thinking like a wizard and not a non-Magical, he finally considered using a spell: The point-me spell, Hermione's variation. Hermione had originally found a compass spell and, being a prodigy she had created the variation that allowed someone to point toward a particular person or thing. And although this spell had somehow then later found itself in many worlds, its original creator was Hermione herself. As a general rule, he didn't broadcast this spell because if one had an ounce of logic someone could find literally anything or anyone.

He purchased a map of England and, after ensuring he knew exactly where he was and in what direction he was looking, he cast the spell. Carefully marking the map, he then moved to a second location and cast the spell once more. Marking it, he found that it had located Hermione's likely location.

He apparated to the area and started investigating. He found that the name of the town was Great Missenden in Buckinghamshire.

It was a cozy area, tucked away and not in the general traffic of suburban London. After ensuring that he was unnoticeable he then proceeded to use his magic to find the young girl. It took a few minutes but he finally found where she was: A library. He chuckled to himself. He knew that Hermione, even this young, loved books. He was not shocked at all to find that the young girl was there.

Instead of waiting inside, he found a nearby bench and waited for the girl to emerge. He would have to be careful though: Even notice-me-not spells were not perfect and he did not want anyone to suspect him of following little girls around.

His plan was to find out where she lived and then to wait until he was certain both her parents would be present to ask for assistance. In the meantime, he enjoyed the atmosphere of the area. It was quite pleasant for a London suburb.

Finally, he observed the young girl coming out of the library. He was, however, surprised. He had expected the girl to either be with an adult of some type, a parent of governess, or quite alone.

Instead, he saw a young girl clutching a book in one arm while clutching a slightly older boy's hand with her own. Hermione looked to be chattering away toward this older boy who, though young, seemed to be accepting of her enthusiasm. For a boy who looked to be about eight years old, he looked remarkably happy to listen to the girl tell him about whatever she was explaining. What he saw did not match up to his previous experiences.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech. He quickly looked and saw a car that had taken a curve too fast and experience a blowout. His eyes widened as he realized that it would intersect with the two children quite quickly.

He disapparated and appeared behind the two who had stopped and looked to see where the sound came from. However, the boy had already reached out and pushed the girl away. He observed that the girl went much farther than a pure physical response would have created. Moving quickly, he reached forward, picked the boy up and jumped out of the way.

The car hit the kerb, jumped up, and rushed through exactly where the two children had been standing. Hermione got up and screamed, "HUGH!"

Harry set the boy down and he immediately rushed over. "Hermione!" Once he arrived he immediately reached down to help her up.

"Are you okay?" the two children asked simultaneously.

Suddenly, there were cracking sounds and two wizards appeared next to the library but not in full view of the street. They were actually in Muggle clothes – though out of fashion. Harry rolled his eyes. He motioned himself and briefly showed and then stowed his wand. He stepped away from the children.

The two came over. "What happened?"

"Car took a corner too fast and had an accident. Young wizard over there – a relative of mine – pushed his sister out of the way using accidental magic. I had to apparate to get to him and pull him out of the way. The only witness is the driver of the car. Luckily you appeared out of the view of the shopkeepers. I'll take care of my cousins and you can deal with the driver. He likely only saw my appearing suddenly as I had been waiting over there." He pointed to the bench. "I would suggest implanting the idea that I was behind the two children and after the boy pushed the girl I picked up the boy. Hurry up because I'm certain someone has already called for the constables. I'll stay and give a Muggle-friendly report."

The two wizards looked at each other and nodded. They quickly moved to obliviate the driver and then with a quick wave they disappeared round a corner. He heard their disapparation. He moved back to the two children. "You two alright?"

Hermione was wide-eyed. "Where did those men go? Where did they come from?" She looked at the man who had saved her brother. "Where did you come from?"

He smiled at the two children. "That's something that I will have to explain to your parents later." He looked at the boy. "By the way: Quick thinking; very well done. You saved your sister."

With that, Hermione threw her hands around the boy and he was amused to see that the Hermi-hug was something that she already knew how to give. The boy looked at him while being squeezed as though by an anaconda. "Thank you, sir."

"You are quite welcome. I would suggest that you two wait over on the bench for the constables to show. They will need to hear your story. It would be best not to mention the two who showed up after and then disappeared. They weren't here for the accident anyway. And all you know about me is that I was behind you and helped get you away."

The boy considered that, as did Hermione. Both nodded – there were no lies there. They moved to sit on the bench that Harry directed them to after Hermione picked up the book she had been carrying. Harry noted that it seemed to be damaged – it had likely born the brunt of her falling after having been pushed. Shocking to him was that she almost ignored the fact that it had been damaged.

After the two children went to sit down, Harry looked up and said, "Mysterious ways, Boss? Yeah, right."

Very soon, the constables showed up. He gave them the story that he happened to be nearby and had been about to move before the boy pushed his sister out of the way, thus leaving only the boy needing to be saved. Harry quite readily agreed to wait around until someone could come for the children so he could speak to them. Hermione was checked out by an ambulance – she had skinned her arm. Hugh himself had no injuries.

The driver had also been checked and then the constables had cited him for driving too quickly. The blowout was deemed to be without fault but if the car had been driving slower the incident would not have occurred.

Harry saw the mother of the two children arrive in fairly short order being brought by another constable. He assumed it was the mother because of how excited the two were to see her and how both worried and relieved she appeared to be.

After she had spent a few moments checking the two children out thoroughly and listened to whatever they had told her, she then spoke briefly with the constable and the ambulance, which had only been waiting for her to arrive and to authorize them to leave without Hermione. The constable was waiting around until the car could be taken away.

She then looked around and saw him. She said something to her children and they both nodded and pointed at him. He waved in a friendly manner and stayed where he was. One did not encroach upon a mother whose protective instincts were raised. He was perfectly willing to wait for her to come to him.

After ensuring the constable that had brought her would watch the children, she walked over. "I hear that I have you to thank for my children's safety."

Harry smiled and chuckled in a self-deprecating way. "Actually, no. You have me to thank for your son's safety after your son ensured your daughter's safety. I can only rightly claim to have saved the one."

The mother smiled at that and looked back at her children. "Still, I would like to thank you. My husband and I would have been devastated if he had been lost to us. And it would have destroyed my daughter – he is her best friend."

"You and your family are quite welcome. I guess it is a lucky thing that I happened to be in the area. By the way, my name is Harry Evans." He reached out his hand to shake hers.

She ignored his outstretched hands and delivered her own version of the Hermi-hug and then let go. "I owe you too much to be so formal. My name is Anthea Granger. Obviously, I am their mother. My husband is Humbert."

"Humbert?" Harry asked. "That is not a name you hear much anymore."

She laughed briefly, though she was still coming down from her fright. "His family is very traditional in some things."

"Still, a good name."

She smiled and said, "He will appreciate hearing someone say that. He was teased mercilessly as a child, which is why our son is Hugh rather than Humbert Junior. Hugh was my husband's nickname as a child." She paused. "You just happened to be in the area?"

Harry said, "Actually, that is not _quite_ right. If you want the truth, I came here looking for your family – for reasons that are best privately explained. I had been taking a break on a bench when I saw the accident happening. I moved as quickly as I could. Thank the good Lord that your son had the instinct to act – I probably could not have saved both."

Anthea Granger looked for a long moment at Harry. "You just happen to be looking for my family and just happen to show up to save them."

Harry nodded. "Pure chance or Providence."

"Well, then I am certain that I and my husband shall be glad to hear what you have to say." He nodded a respectful acknowledgment.

Soon, the Grangers were being dropped back at their home by the constable that had brought Mrs. Granger. Along with the Grangers, Harry was brought along as well.

* * *

Being that it was an hour until the time that Mr. Granger got home (his office had been contacted but he was in the middle of surgery), Harry was perfectly willing to wait. Seeing that their mother had brought him along, the two children assumed that this was a parent-approved stranger and so started to ask questions.

Anthea Granger nipped that one right away. "Children. Now is not the time. First you should both go clean up. Hermione, I will help you to ensure the bandage is not made useless. We'll have to keep that bandaged until it heals." She turned to Harry. "You don't mind waiting in the sitting room?"

"Not at all. I could wait outside if you like," he said with some humour. "As it is, you don't know me much."

She smiled and said, "I know enough to let you stay indoors at least. Besides, it's not as though the constable doesn't know that you were brought here."

"True," Harry answered cheerfully.

The Grangers were busy for twenty minutes. Harry waited patiently in the sitting room, sipping the tea that had been served to him. When the Grangers returned, Harry allowed himself to be besieged by questions, telling Mrs. Granger that it was fine.

Although he would explain nothing of the sudden appearance of the two wizards or their disappearance, Hermione was quite willing to ask about anything and everything. Harry mused that her curiosity was quite indulged as a child. Hugh would comment or question on some of the things that Hermione spoke of, but mostly just listened.

Anthea Granger, in the meantime, flitted between ensuring that the dinner she was cooking was progressing properly and keeping an eye on her children and their visitor. She was amazed at his patience in dealing with her almost five year old daughter. Usually it took both her and her husband to keep up when she was like this, which was thankfully less often than it could be as she usually pestered her older brother who seemed to little mind being pestered.

Suddenly, the front door opened quickly and a man still dressed in scrubs rushed in. Hermione and Hugh cried out in unison. "Daddy!" "Dad!"

The man who was obviously Humbert Granger quickly rushed to the couch where the two children were and gathered them in his arms.

It took a moment but eventually Mr. Granger leaned back and then looked at his children while still holding them. He turned to his wife and said, "What happened?"

She gently explained the exact circumstances. She motioned toward Harry when his name was mentioned – he waved. It wasn't truly a long explanation.

When it was done, Mr. Granger stood up and walked over to Harry and shook his hand. "I want to thank you for what you did. My son is alive because you acted."

"You are quite welcome. You should definitely reward Hugh – he pushed Hermione out of the way."

The man looked back at his children and Hugh looked away while Hermione was nodding enthusiastically. "I'm sure we can find something that he'd like."

Anthea Granger interrupted. "I've invited Mr. Evans to eat dinner with us and then he has something he wishes to discuss with us."

Humbert nodded.

Dinner was pleasant. The children had good manners. The conversation was fairly bland, mostly revolving around what the children had to say. There was a special treat for the children for afters: Ice cream. They didn't often get it but the parents felt they deserved something extra.

When dinner was done and properly cleaned up (Harry insisted they do nothing special for him) they all moved to the sitting room.

Anthea started them off. "Okay. You told me you were specifically looking for our family. Why is that?"

Harry paused and then said, "First of all, there is something that you should be aware of. Are you aware that your children are Magical?"

The two were taken aback. The children were also a bit confused. "What do you mean?" Humbert asked.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you have that library book that you were carrying?"

Hermione jumped up and raced upstairs. She brought back down the book. Harry looked at it – it was a book of history. This amused him. "Now, this book kept Hermione from getting hurt worse but it is obvious the worse for wear. Watch." He pulled his wand and cast a spell wordlessly. The book, before their eyes, repaired itself and became almost like new.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she said, "I want to learn to do that!"

Harry chuckled. "You will – when you are older." He looked at the parents. "About one in every 1000 to one in every 5000 people born are magical. There is a whole society which has been long separated from the non-Magical world. All of those things, or at least, most of those things that are considered fantastical actually existed or exist. Due to the unpleasantness of the witch burnings and the persecution from the Church and others, a law was passed several hundred years ago separating the worlds. There is also a law called the Statute of Secrecy. Most people who are non-magical never know about this world. And if accidents occur which might cause things to be seen, there are even magicals charged with cleaning it up called the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Their job is to remove, as necessary, eyewitness accounts by the use of memory charms and excuses that would be acceptable to the Muggles – their word for the non-magicals. There is even a Muggleworthy Excuse Committee which comes up with excuses that will explain things that people might see."

Anthea asked, "And where does this magic come from?"

Harry shrugged. "It's likely that one or both of you have Magicals in your ancestry. I know that there was a famous wizard named Hector Dagworth-Granger who set up the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Think Magical chemistry. You may or may not be related in some way. But, it also explains why Hermione was pushed so far – children under stress who have magic will often have what is called Accidental Magic – a hysterical response to circumstances. Sometimes, it's just a matter of unconscious intent."

Harry chuckled. "There is a reason why I kept from speaking the spell I used out loud. Your children, besides being Magical, are remarkably intelligent. I am certain that Hermione would start to try experimenting as soon as she could. Until someone reaches eleven, their magical cores are deemed too unstable to start teaching spells. At that point, children are invited to attend a Magical boarding school and allowed to buy wands. In fact, the Magical world would normally not contact you until your oldest Magical child reaches eleven."

He looked at the two children. "Be warned that if you tell anyone who isn't Magical about magic, that there will be severe consequences for both you and your parents. This is like the Official Secrets that the government has – but even more secret. Do you understand?"

The two looked to their parents, who nodded in agreement, before promising not to tell anyone.

Humbert asked, "Then why are you telling us now?"

"Because I need help. And I need someone who is a professional who is stable. For various reasons, you were my best choice. The life of a woman and a child are at stake."

Humbert and Anthea looked at each other and then chivvied the children upstairs. They had decided that this was not something they needed to hear – or they would explain what was necessary later.

Finally they came back. "Please explain," was all Anthea said.

"You can understand that a society that is insular is very conservative – they don't change very fast and ideas considered old-fashioned are considered normal there." Both nodded. "Within the Magical world, considering that the International Statute of Secrecy was passed in the 17th century, a number of very old ideas are still extant. One that has been a favorite of the most conservative is the idea of purity of blood – they don't like the idea of anyone who has recent non-magical blood coming in and upsetting the cart. About fifty years ago, a young wizard who was a psychopath hit upon claiming power based on appealing to this nasty trend. Ironic, considering that his father was as non-magical as you can get and his mother's magic was extremely weak due to inbreeding. All of the worst aspects that the Nobles have been using for centuries are still there. Cousins marry cousins. Anyone who isn't 'of the blood' is immediately looked down upon. And, with magic, if a child is born without magic he is either killed or sent to the Muggle world. These children are called squibs and, as I said, it is likely that one or several of your own ancestors fit within this profile.

"Now, this psychopath was very willing to use the worst aspects of magic, magic that according to law and custom are considered too Dark for use. Magic can be constructive but there is much that is purely destructive. And the worst users of magic can be just as evil as the worst people in history. Even Hitler, for example, had an ally within the Magical world who felt as he did and helped keep him in power. The man who defeated that Dark wizard by the name of Grindelwald was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. His name is Albus Dumbledore.

"Now, having received many accolades and much political power, this man – a schoolteacher by trade – was placed within a number of positions of power. He became the Headmaster of Britain's premier center of learning. He was also appointed the equivalent of Chief Judge. And since then has been appointed Britain's representative to the Magical equivalent of the old League of Nations. He was named its Head. And, unlike in the Muggle world – there are no term limits. When this psychopath, by the name of Tom Riddle – a former student of Dumbledore's – organized his band of followers into what is effectively a terrorist organization, everyone looked to him to defeat Riddle.

"However, a prophecy was given which named the one with the power to defeat Riddle to a child that would be born about four years ago. The exact prophecy gave a description but no names. Now, in the late 60s there were a pair of sisters who lived in Cokeworth. The older was non-magical, but the younger was magical. She was invited to Hogwarts, the magical school I referred to. While there, she was courted by a member of one of these old magical families who didn't buy the conservative agenda, though he enjoyed the status of privilege being of one of those old families gave him.

"They eventually married and had twin sons. Either one of them could have been the one referred to in the prophecy. This lunatic had a young man who became involved with the Dark elements and, through pressure from his fellow Magicals, he became a follower though he had grown up near these sisters.

"He overheard part of the prophecy when given and told the leader. The leader, wanting to ensure that the threat was neutralized, worked out that it was one of these twins and went to attack them and kill them before they could grow and prove a threat. A spell considered unbeatable, however, failed against one of these twins. And he was temporarily defeated and rendered bodiless.

"Remember – that is temporary. In a few years, probably about ten or so, he will return.

"Now this great leader, Dumbledore, who had been given the prophecy, examined the boys and determined that one of them was the Chosen One. He also told the parents that the other was a squib – a non-magical child.

"Wanting to concentrate on raising the child that they think will eventually grow and defeat the Dark wizard – a child already starting to be revered as the second coming – they gave the non-magical twin to the woman's non-magical sister to raise. And there is where the problem is."

The two dentists had listened patiently and understood everything they were told. "While all very interesting, what does that have to do with your needing assistance?"

Harry sighed. "When these sisters were very young they were very close. When the family was told that the younger sister was magical, much was made of her. The older sister, less pretty and without the extreme intelligence that the younger sister had, wrote a letter begging to go to school with her. Dumbledore's reply was that of a man writing to someone with adult perception – and had little tact. She was heartbroken and became resentful. When she was old enough, she turned to the first boy who paid attention to her and went off and married him. Unfortunately, this man is the worst sort.

"While he has a steady job and can provide for a family, he is also opinionated and very conservative. He feels he has the right to control his wife and punish her when she doesn't conform to his demands. He considers anyone different, such as magicals, freaks. His wife, at first, reveled in being with a man who fed into her resentments. But now she is suffering. And with a child of magicals being given to his wife, he feels it is his right to ensure that the small boy knows that he is far less than his own son. His child is indulged in every way possible. He is being raised to be a bully. The nephew is treated as unwanted garbage. And the wife, who does not come from privilege, feels she has no options. He controls the money. He controls her life. She is estranged from her sister – who lives in a separate world. She is slowly being beaten into following his beliefs exactly.

"The problem is exacerbated by the fact that this powerful Wizard who said the child was a squib was wrong – or lied. The child is magical. And powerful. And likely the one who actually, even as a 15-month old babe, reflected a previously considered unbeatable death spell. When he starts exhibiting magic, it will become worse. If taken to extremes, a child who was born to be the hope of a world will be brought up a monster. I need to get the wife, her son, and her nephew away. And I need to do it in such a way that the brute of a husband cannot find them and cannot use his connections with the local constables, who happen to be his pub mates, to find them and force her back."

The couple considered that. "Why not tell the parents and get him out of there?"

Harry sighed again. "Because they, like most Magicals, consider this old man infallible. And the old man is far too powerfully magically and politically to bring him down. As far as Magical society goes, the concerns of Muggles are not their concern. The magical couple is enamoured, also, with the fame their son's apparent act caused. He is considered a celebrity. And there is no proof that the old man is wrong. It could be either twin – though I suspect that Dumbledore is using these circumstances to ensure the child is beaten down. When the child receives his invitation at eleven, he will claim it was an honest mistake. And then use the parents' abandonment of the child to keep them under his thumb. The boy will be too resentful to reconcile. And the holder of all the strings will use this to enhance his own image. Something needs to be done.

"I need to immediately get the woman and children out. Luckily, the husband has been misusing the funds that the parents actually set aside for his care and has committed fraud that Inland Revenue will surely find quite interesting.

"I have resources – money, etc – that I can set up to ensure the woman and children's safety and comfort. But I do not have a place to bring them immediately that is out of the sight of both the Magicals and the constables.

"Going forward, I need to ensure that Petunia, the mother and aunt who is caring for little Harry and her son Dudley, learns to live on her own. I plan on ensuring they have the resources but she needs to learn how to be herself. Her husband controls her opinions and even how much she can eat – she is too thin while her over-indulged son is too fat. Her nephew is starting to experience malnutrition though it is not dangerous yet.

"Long term, I want to keep Petunia, Dudley, and Harry from being used as pawns in whatever schemes are brewing. I also would like to keep your children from being used – your daughter especially. I can already tell she is magically powerful and extremely intelligent. She is exactly the type that will be treated poorly by the conservatives because they will feel threatened."

He looked at them and said, "If your family decides, I am willing to even finance your movement away from Britain and whatever is needed to get you living a life there, including any needed certifications for your profession. You could live in Australia, the United States, or any other land really. But it is likely that it will be best if you are away from Europe – Britain at least. I know it will be better for Petunia and the boys."

Anthea and Humbert looked at each other and then Anthea said, "Can you come back tomorrow after lunchtime? Say around 2:00? We will have to talk and decide what is best for our family. At the very least, we will be willing to assist in getting the woman and the boys into a safer environment. The rest we will have to think about."

Harry nodded. "It is your choice. If I could watch over them, I would. But I will be leaving for reasons that I cannot explain. Not all decisions need to be made now even. I will arrange things as needed for the most flexibility if that is your choice. But I will need to arrange things soon. The moment a decision is made, we can plan Petunia's report to Inland Revenue and move her and the boys. After that – it will be as those involved decide."

With that, Harry nodded respectfully and apparated out, leaving only a hint of noise in his wake. He checked to ensure Vernon was not a problem for the night and then returned to the Leaky Cauldron.


	40. HPAU Pt4: The Plan Comes Together (Conc)

A/N: Thanks to AnFan-n-More for their eventual destination. I hadn't considered that option and it was perfect – I wanted to do something other than being totally cliché.

HP AU

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry checked in with Petunia the next morning, ensuring that she would be prepared to move as needed. He explained to her the same things that he had explained to the Grangers as to his intentions for her.

She was quite agreeable to the idea.

Harry made his way to Great Missendan. He had been apparating around far too much and he truly wanted to move under the radar. He could have used his abilities as the Traveler but was deliberately limiting himself. And so he used the Tube.

It involved a bit of maneuvering but eventually he arrived in time. Both Grangers were home – their office hours allowed them to be flexible. He knocked on the door. Anthea opened it. "Come in, Harry."

Harry came in to find the entire family present. He said hello to the children before they were sent out to the backyard to play.

Humbert invited him to sit down in the den – a far more private place – while Anthea retrieved tea.

Finally they were set. Anthea started. "You've managed to put quite a burr under my families' bums," she said with humour. "I almost long for the day when we were an entirely normal family of decent means and two regular children. Oh, wait. That was yesterday!"

Harry chuckled. "Sorry. The madness would have come regardless."

Humbert said, "Yes. And that our son was saved due to your involving us is to us a sign that, perhaps, we should consider doing as you ask." He paused. "Can I ask a question about your reasoning?"

"Certainly."

"Why involve us at all? Why not just move this Petunia and the two children away from Merry Old England without involving all of these steps? You say you have the resources necessary."

Harry nodded. "True. But I am exploiting a very particular circumstance: As long as things are properly arranged, Magicals in Britain are entirely without sense."

Anthea asked, "What do you mean?"

"Let's say I spirited Petunia out of the country. Vernon knows about the account which was set up for little Harry's care. He could claim that he had a right to custody of his son ask Scotland Yard to trace his wife using that account. Now, the Magical bankers – Goblins by the way – could use their considerable skill to hide the transfer of the account. But that would require either tipping Vernon off _or_ require the intervention of the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes people. The Goblins would almost have to report it to prevent him from raising the wrong kind of stink. Goblins don't involve themselves in the non-Magical world outside of finance – the treaties involved require them to work through the Goblin Liaison Office in the Ministry. And who has their fingers in all aspects of the Ministry? Albus Dumbledore. This would leave a trail which must _not_ be left. I could, theoretically, just let them leave the account. But that would leave Vernon in place and when Dumbledore comes calling he could get the whole story – and allow him to send people looking. Vernon needs to get away with his abuse."

"Won't they be able to trace the records through the legal system?" Anthea asked.

Harry snorted. "It's too complicated for them. If Vernon isn't easily found, then Dumbledore will assume that the entire family left. He wouldn't even think to check for just one of them being sent to prison. He will send his people looking for a couple and two children who fit a certain description. Albus Dumbledore suffers from the malady of 'I know best' and therefore will treat his own assumptions as complete fact without full investigation. I was shocked to find that he actually has no Magical monitors on little Harry – which I happen to _know_ he could have set up. No, he assumes things will work out a certain way and, being always right, he knows that this will bear out. I want to beat him with his own brilliance."

"If we were to agree to move out of the United Kingdom, where do you think we should go?" Humbert asked.

"Well, the assumptions will be that Harry will move as far as possible but still be in an English speaking country or that he will be moved to a country with so many people and so many different cultures that finding him will be difficult. I would expect that they will search the United States or Australia. Most countries that speak English as the main language are too small to hide effectively. So instead, I suggest another route: Canada."

"Why there?" Anthea asked.

"Half the population of the UK in a space thirty times larger. If numbers are consistent, there will be enough Magicals to hide within, but there are many places that would need dentists. It's too large and too little populated for whatever magical government there to be too much in control. Also, Canadians are too independent to really allow themselves to be so tightly controlled while not being so insular: Canada is big on multi-culteralism. No one would look twice at British people settling there – it's still part of the Commonwealth. And there's always Quebec if you want to speak French." He said the last with humour.

The couple laughed. Anthea finally said, "You make good arguments. I think the thought of our children being disadvantaged because of such silly reasons was your strongest argument."

Harry shrugged. "Yes, but we British are also a stubborn lot. You could have just dug in and convinced yourself that you and your children could change the system from within by forcing yourself into it."

Humbert and Anthea considered that. "If you had talked to us two days ago? Possibly. We are British – and we descend from proud members of the Regiments. But almost losing our son has made us think that in this case their safety might be a tad more important. They can always come back themselves when they are adults if they really want to change things."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Very true. I can almost guarantee that at some point Harry will end up back here. I'd rather ensure he has a good foundation before that happens."

"We may or may not end up where Petunia ends up, though. No one is really looking for us." Anthea had a point.

Harry replied, "True. But there is one thing that you should consider."

"What's that?"

"Right now, while Dudley – Petunia's son – is a fairly content boy for all that his father has encouraged bad traits, Harry is desperately feeling the need for connections due to the environment Vernon has created. Both boys are just younger than your daughter. And while Hermione and Dudley will likely not get along, at least at first, Harry will likely get along with Hermione excellently. She will form an attachment. If you end up moving to someplace new, and Harry is moving to someplace new, I am almost certain that they will wish with all their little hearts to end up in the same place. Dudley actually is fairly social. Get rid of his bad habits and he will make many friends wherever they end up. Harry never learned to be social. He will grasp what he can get with both hands. Given time, Harry's natural charisma – his father's family is well known for it – will get him far. But that is years away and will take time."

Humbert actually looked a little worried. "My daughter is too young to get a boyfriend!"

Harry laughed loudly. "I wouldn't worry about that too soon. If they grow up together, they will see each other more as family or best friends. And Hermione will likely mature faster as girls are wont to do. Harry will be the type to get overprotective when all Hermione wants to do is explore. But I also think, from what I have seen, that she is the type that will be much more sensible about things than most teenagers. Her mind is older than her years."

Humbert actually smiled at that. "I always wished Hermione had more brothers for when that time comes."

Harry laughed again, as did Anthea. Humbert just grinned.

They immediately made up three bedrooms as they lived in a large house which had been inherited. It was not a house, however, that either was particularly attached to. It had been convenient.

Harry called Petunia and told her that he had secured a place for her to go with the two boys as soon as she sent Inland Revenue after Vernon. He then put Anthea on the phone with Petunia to work out details.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, made his way to Gringotts Bank. He was immediately taken to the manager. "Are you ready to negotiate now?" he was asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes. Let me tell you what I know and what is involved." He laid out the entire situation in detail. The Goblins of Gringotts had wide reach and were pugnacious about customer secrecy when pressed.

As a result, Harry obtained very favorable terms on the basilisk hide. The Goblins saw this as sticking it to the British Magical establishment legally and so granted more concessions than they normally would.

With their help, Harry arranged for Vernon's company (Gringotts had many contacts) to send him off for a long weekend out of town. The moment he was gone, Petunia would contact Inland Revenue and then move to the Grangers.

Vernon would be gone for long enough to allow them to be prepared to take him into custody when he returned. He wouldn't be kept as though he was a murderer, but it would allow Petunia acceptable reason beyond the physical abuse to be hidden away.

It would likely take months of work on the part of Her Majesty's Government, but Vernon would go away – his violations were too blatant.

He would also lose the financial resources which would allow him to fight effectively. He had put too much trust in receiving the stipend and considered it a sure thing at least for a few years.

Gringotts hired a solicitor for Petunia which knew of the Magical world and was not enamoured of Albus Dumbledore. The solicitor also had no connection to any family of anyone who followed Dumbledore or directly opposed him. The solicitor they hired tried to avoid Dumbledore, his lackies, and his enemies as a matter of course.

* * *

Finally, the big day had arrived. Vernon had just left on the plane. Harry had arrived after Vernon had left for the airport.

The very first thing that Harry had done was to get rid of the bit of Voldemort's soul from little Harry's forehead and then healed the little boy. Petunia was appalled that the boy had been left with such a thing. After calming her down (Harry was surprisingly cheerful about the procedure) Harry Evans said, "Okay, Petunia. We have a hired car coming, as well as movers. Are you ready for this?"

She steeled herself. "Yes." She looked at Harry. "I want to thank you in case I forget later. I am not the most pleasant person. Some of that is due to poor reactions and some of it is due to my circumstances. I don't like change either. But I need change. And though I still feel some dislike for magic for what it has taken from me, your arrival reminded me that I do love my sister – though her alienation from me is likely irreversible under the circumstances. Little Harry is enough like her for me to take comfort for what I have of her."

Harry nodded with compassion. "I understand. And you are welcome. You have reacted poorly and been treated poorly. And while my concern is much larger than your happiness, I am perfectly content to ensure that you can achieve happiness if you try. I can't do everything; a lot of it will be up to you. At least now you have a decent chance."

She nodded curtly and gathered up the two boys. Dudley was shocked when his complaints were met with a stern rebuke (at least as far as his experience went) from his mother. Little Harry was not complaining at all.

* * *

It was a tumultuous few days. Petunia, with the Grangers' blessing, called the Inland Revenue officers to her location to deliver up the report. They were flabbergasted with the evidence that was already gathered – the Goblins were quite thorough.

One of the agents asked, "Why are you doing this? This is your husband after all."

She nodded and pulled up the sleeve of the blouse she was wearing. "This, I think, is a good reason." The two agents' eyes widened. "The local constables are too friendly with Vernon and if I complained, it would put me in a worse situation. This is something that is true which will also get me away from him. At least the good Lord sent my distant cousin to help me out of this horrible situation."

The two agents had met the older Harry. Neither man liked wife beaters. And so both had more vindictive looks as the agent who asked replied, "Well, then. This is one tax bloke that I will be happy to see become a guest of Her Majesty's."

Petunia nodded in contented agreement.

* * *

Vernon Dursley cheerfully drove the company car he had left at Heathrow home. Although this was the first step only, his visit to Germany seemed like it would pan out nicely.

He considered that he was finally getting his due. The bosses at work were seeing his value and the potential perks (kickbacks) would be well worth it. And the beer and friendly serving girls were just a bonus.

He decided that life was finally going to put him in where he could truly enjoy himself.

This thought on his part just showed how little power of prescience Vernon Dursley possessed. He pulled into his drive and saw the two men on his stoop.

He got out. "What? We have no desire to deal with solicitors! Off with you!"

The two moved to confront him. One pulled a badge. "Mr. Vernon Dursley. The description we were given was quite details. We are here from Inland Revenue. I must ask you now to come with us to answer several questions."

In that moment, Vernon knew that something was very, very wrong.

It took a few months, for which Harry left and returned, but eventually Vernon was sent to prison. He had been very angry when he learned it was his wife who had turned him in. This resulted in him becoming violent – which meant that he was also charged with attacking agents of Her Majesty's government.

* * *

In the meanwhile, the remaining Dursleys plus Harry learned to live a better life.

As predicted, Hermione and Harry hit it off wonderfully. Dudley was forced to eat a better diet – which he liked not at all. However, Humbert and Anthea helped greatly with that. They had taught Petunia how to substitute fruits and healthy snacks for the crisps and junk food.

The entire family had visited a doctor friend of the Grangers and been given a nutritional plan. As expected, Petunia had to actually gain weight as did Harry.

Dudley actually hit it off well with Hugh. Though he mostly watched over his sister, his parents and Petunia had explained that Dudley needed to play more games which involved running around. Being older and taller (though not as heavy) Hugh kept up easily and, being a boy, knew how to talk to Dudley to get him playing.

Hermione, was a bit possessive and bossy and demanded to be allowed to play too, thus bringing Harry. Dudley (and Harry) learned to play with other children, and with the adults watching, he was forced to play nicely.

And when Hugh went back to school, Hermione's interest in reading led her to realize that neither Harry or Dudley had learned yet. This horrified her, and so she became a little school marm (with some refereeing by the adults). It helped that Humbert insisted that the boys (and Hermione was not going to be left out) needed to be active. And so when Dudley got frustrated he was allowed to burn off some energy before Hermione dragged him and Harry back to learn more.

A healthier diet, a more active lifestyle, an almost-sister who loved to read and to teach, and a well-behaved slightly older boy who was willing to include them worked wonders on both Dudley _and_ Harry.

By the time they hit five both were much more socially adept than they would have been.

Harry's last visit to this dimension was assisting the families to move to Canada. They moved nearby each other in an outer suburban area (almost rural area) near Toronto. It was close enough to civilization for the adults and far enough off the beaten track for hiding.

Petunia, with the Grangers' assistance, got a bit more education. And though she was financially secure thanks to Harry and Harry, she had more true pride in herself rather than trying to look better to neighbours that were as pretentious as she was trying to be.

Being around a better class of people (not in terms of finances but in terms of attitudes) had changed Petunia greatly. She was also more socially adept.

* * *

Harry Evans (the name the Traveler used) had ensured that the two families were introduced to Magical society in Canada and learned how the education system worked. First Hugh and then Hermione and Harry started learning magic. Dudley was a bit spoiled because Humbert, the prime male figure in his life, ended up insisting on acting as an uncle. He was a bit saddened that he didn't have magic like the others but he also had a lot of friends. It helped that Harry, Hermione, and Hugh were a _little bit_ jealous of the time he got to spend with the adults.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore went and visited his deputy prior to the 1991 school year. "Minerva. How are the letters coming along?"

"The quill is just finishing. We will be sending them out soon as well as arranging visits to the Muggleborns."

"Very good. Let me know if there are any surprises," he said jovially.

Minerva McGonagall rolled her eyes internally. "Of course, Albus."

Albus never told her what surprise he was expecting. And, because the Traveler had done it properly, Harry and the Grangers were no longer registered in Britain and were not sent letters. Albus was a little surprised that Minerva never mentioned Harry's letter – he knew that he would get one – but he figured that Petunia had not put up the fuss that she might have. It was no matter. His pawns would learn the truth on September 1.

Albus was distracted, however, by the disappearance of his Defense teacher. Quirinus Quirrel had disappeared and no one knew where he could be found. This resulted in his scrambling around to find a new one.

Albus was twinkling mightily as he watched the new students marched in by his Deputy. He looked for the Potter twin but he was obviously hidden in the crowd. As each student was called, he acted as he was expected to act. Charlus Potter was called and it produced a bit of a ruckus – he went to Gryffindor as expected. That sorting was actually quite quick.

And then Minerva sounded out the next name, a boy named Rivers. What about Harry Potter? Albus Dumbledore looked worried for a moment before he hid it.

After the feast, Albus met up with Minerva. "Were they any students that refused admission?"

Minerva replied with some curiosity. "No. Was there someone else you were expecting?"

Albus waved that off. "No, no. I was just curious as Headmaster."

"Of course. No, we got the lot of them."

"Very good. Goodnight, Minerva." He made his way to his office. The expected call from the Potters came – their son's celebrity status gave them a bit more contact with Albus. He invited them through.

Albus reported Charlus' sorting and exchanged pleasantries. He then brought up the matter he needed to ask about. "By the by, have you heard from Petunia as to how little Harry is doing?"

Lily, already upset from Charlus going off to school, became even more upset. "No. We tried to write a Muggle letter recently but we received no reply. It was returned unopened."

Albus seemed sympathetic. "Perhaps now that Charlus is off, you can take a look without alerting her."

James and Lily agreed that it was possible.

Albus would learn that Harry, along with the Dursleys, had disappeared. And that there was no forwarding address. Lily would even try Muggle phone books – how many Vernon or Petunia Dursleys could there be? But they had no luck.

Eventually they gave up, still saddened from not knowing their fate.

Albus, however, was now quite worried.

* * *

The Gringotts Goblins had successfully prevented Quirrel from breaking in. The forcible ejection of the wraith was, as expected, quite violent. And though they reported it to the Ministry, the Goblins were uncharacteristically willing to hush it up at the behest of Fudge. It would look poor, in the new Minister's mind, if a Hogwarts professor was proven to be a thief.

He was not willing to involve Dumbledore and so when the old man had made inquiries, he said nothing.

* * *

Albus was perplexed. He was certain that when Quirrel had returned that Voldemort had attached himself to him. And then he disappeared. There had been no corresponding reports of Death Eater activities.

His trap in the third floor had produced no results, beyond several students who attempted to learn what was there. And with no evidence of a break-in, it was difficult to lead Charlus to what was there.

All in all, it was a very boring year. At the end, he was forced to return the stone to Nicholas as there seemed no reason to do otherwise.

* * *

Albus was alerted by the wards when the Diary arrived to Hogwarts. He waited patiently for there to be some reaction. But once again, nothing happened. And there was no sign of the Diary or who had been given it.

Ginny Weasley had loved the Diary that she had found with her books. However, the she had blacked out at one point and then suddenly found herself at the bottom of a stair. The book she had been carrying was now caught up in some magical ward in front of her and, looking around she didn't know where she was. She looked back and saw the stairs. She didn't know how she got there and the ward wouldn't release the book. Frightened she ran up the stairs to find herself in a bathroom on the first floor of Hogwarts. As soon as she exited the stairs, they closed behind her.

And although Tom was gone, she was too frightened of possible trouble to tell anyone what had happened. It was a secret she would carry for a long time.

* * *

The Goblin grinned as he found the Diary where the Traveler had told them it would arrive. They had been given portkeys when they had retrieved the basilisk and they had taken advantage.

This was the last horcrux to be gathered. Finally, they cleansed or destroyed all of them save the ring – the second oldest. The Diary had been drained a bit by the ward that had captured it.

They knew that the wraith had to obtain some time of body before being killed. And there was no guarantee that the wraith would be possessing anything. And so they decided to wait until the time that the Traveler had given them.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew escaped during Charlus' third year. There was no trace of him. There had been some worry that he would go after the boy who killed his master, but James Potter and Sirius Black ensured that the Marauder's Map was retrieved and that there was an Auror on-site in case he showed up. He never did.

The watchers that Gringotts had hired finally spotted the rat-faced man that they were to capture – as long as the small, evil baby-like creature was captured as well, along with a deadly snake.

They had been prepared. And while Voldemort, when he was alive, was quite fearsome, he was markedly less so in this case. And the snake, while large and strong, was still a snake and was easily captured by people who were prepared.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in his office. The previous years since Harry Potter had not arrived had left him worried and confused. The signs that he had expected of his former student Tom coming back had not materialized. And nothing was making any sense.

Suddenly, his fireplace lit up. He looked over and saw a face he recognized in the flamed. "Headmaster! We need you to come to the DMLE immediately!"

"Amelia. What has happened?" he asked.

"Peter Pettigrew was just delivered to the Ministry by ICW-sanctioned Hit Wizards. There were several other things delivered with him." She paused. "We were told that it has to do with … Voldemort!" She had only paused for a brief moment but the name still held an obvious aversion with her.

He immediately jumped up so that he could make his way there. This is what he had been waiting for! His brilliance would now be needed again and the proper path could be put back into place.

Very soon, he was in the DMLE Director's office. There was quite a number of people who were already there. He addressed Amelia. "What have you found out?"

She pointed to the rough man who stood to the side. The man spoke. "I was hired by a client through Gringotts. I was to deliver Peter Pettigrew, which I have done. I was also to deliver several items in the presence of a representative from the press." He pointed to a reporter from the Daily Prophet. "I was also paid to deliver a memory with a specific list of people who must be present to watch it. I was told it had to do with that Voldemort character that disappeared back in 1981."

Dumbledore tried to convince the man. "I am Albus Dumbledore. As Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, it is important that I review what is to be shown in case it is sensitive. We do not want things to leak out that might prove a problem for the Ministry or for Magical Britain."

The man shrugged. "Sorry. I've signed a contract. I'm not willing to risk my magic. The list includes you, Madam Bones there, the Minister for Magic, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The reporter was specifically left off the list, probably for the reason you just said. According to the lady, everyone on that list is trustworthy. So I'm certain there should be no problems."

He looked around. "Perhaps an oath to ensure it stays within the group."

"Sorry again. I was instructed that if there was such an oath, I was to destroy the memory. Only I can retrieve it from the moleskin pouch and only I can open the vial. Once again, I am under contract."

Albus sighed in frustration. "Very well. Perhaps we should move this along."

Amelia huffed. "As this is my office, I am in charge. But I agree. We should get started."

The man nodded and pulled a box out of his pouch. He put it on the desk and tapped it with his wand, causing it to expand. He stepped back.

"Madam Bones, you have the honor."

There was a letter below the lid addressed to her. It said, "Read me out loud."

She pulled it out and started reading, the rest listening avidly. " _Contained within the box are several articles which were retrieved over the last ten years. As a number of these items are of historical importance, I have returned them. The items that belonged to the Founders should be returned to Hogwarts. The other item you can do with as you will. The curses that Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, placed on the items were removed. I should mentioned that there were three other items. One of them was Tom's old school diary which was destroyed by basilisk venom and then burned. Another was the Gaunt Family Ring, from his mother's family. It contained a stone that Albus Dumbledore and others have been looking for but which is too dangerous to own. It has been dropped down a volcano. The third item will be seen in the memory which will be seen by the group."_

She looked and said, "It is unsigned."

Albus was already taken aback. The only stone that he knew of that he had looked for … his face took on a look of horror. A priceless treasure! Lost!

The cover was lifted and everyone gasped. "Ravenclaw's Diadem! Slytherin's Locket! Huffpuff's Chalice!"

The treasures were lifted and inspected. The reporter took a picture. Albus said, "As Headmaster I shall take charge of these items and ensure they are returned to Hogwarts."

Amelia chuckled. "Sorry. Currently, until whatever this is is over, they will be kept by the DMLE. I shall ensure they are returned. I am certain the Daily Prophet will report that they have been found." The reporter nodded. "Now that that is done, the reporter will leave. We have a memory to watch."

While the reporter wondered what that was, he already had a huge story. Magical Britain would be completely ablaze with the information that such historical items had been returned.

Amelia pulled out a pensieve and put it on the table. "Everyone gather round. Once the memory in put in, everyone will put a finger in the bowl."

They arranged themselves. The Hit Wizard pulled out the vial and, with it poised over the pensieve, he opened it and allowed the memory to drop in. He then stepped back.

Amelia said, "And, go!"

Everyone put a finger in.

The group found themselves within the memory of a stone room. When Lily and the Marauders saw the face of the young boy, they gasped. It was the missing Harry Potter!

They looked around and saw that there was a shelf that was covered by a cloth. On the table before the boy was a table with a snake that was tied down. And there was a man standing near an ugly, small creature that was unconscious. The man's wand was drawn.

 _The boy looked at his watch and said, "Okay. You can lift the spell."_

 _The man pointed his wand and cast a spell. The ugly creature stirred. It opened it's eyes. "Where am I?"_

 _"Hello, Tom Riddle. You are in hell."_

 _"Don't all me that! I am LORD VOLDEMORT!"_

 _The boy rolled his eyes. "You know that name is just your sixteen year old self angsting, right? I am certain that you worked hard to come up with a name that meant 'Flee From Death' from the letters of your name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort. How clever." The sarcasm was obvious._

 _The creature looked around. "How did I come here?" it asked with hatred._

 _"An interested party paid to have you captured. I have a few things to show you and something to do and then we will be done."_

 _"What do you have to show me?" The small creature saw the snake. "NAGINI!" It looked at the boy. "What are you doing!?"_

 _"I am fulfilling the prophecy."_

 _The creature looked at the boy. "Yessss," it hissed. "Now I recognize you. You are the son of Potter. The boy who I tried to kill."_

 _"Yep. That's me."_

 _"But when I possessed Quirrel, I found that no one had heard of you. Your brother was being lauded as the Boy-Who-Lived yet there was no mention of you."_

 _"Yeah. That was a game that Dumbledore was playing in his chess match with you. He ensured I was sent to my Muggle aunt and her abusive husband. Wanted to see me broken down." Harry shrugged. "Didn't work. My adoptive mother, my biological aunt, got away, ensuring Vernon was sent to prison. And then we got out of Britain. She, and I, wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore's games."_

 _"So where do you live?"_

 _The boy smirked. "That's need to know – and neither you nor the people who are watching this memory need to know. All I will say is that I am safe."_

 _"You are powerful! I can feel your magic even now. Your parents abandoned you. Don't you want revenge? Join me! And I will ensure you receive it!"_

 _Harry rolled his eyes again. "Sure. I was sad and angry – but I got over it. Now I only feel regret. They listened to Dumbledore and paid the price. I may meet them, but that isn't needed to take care of you. I have a few things to show you."_

 _The boy reached out and pulled the cloth off. The three items plus a book and a ring were seen. The small creature cried out, "NOOOOOO!"_

 _"Yes. All the pieces of your soul keeping you alive. All cleansed or destroyed. Even the small bit left in my scar has been removed. All that's left is this snake and the homonculous you now occupy. That part of the prophecy you didn't hear? '_ _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..' You have to die by my hand. I will never have a life if you aren't gone. The thing is, your little body there is already failing without the venom from this snake."_

 _He pulled a dagger. "This knife is imbued with basilisk venom – from the creature that was in the Chamber of Secrets which you killed Myrtle with and for which you framed Hagrid. It's dead now. It got sold."_

 _"Impossible! You need to be a Parselmouth to open the Chamber!"_

 _Harry rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, well, thank to your little stunt of trying to kill me, I'm a parselmouth. And the one who killed the snake is a parselmouth. They aren't hard to find in India. As a matter of fact, if you had gone there after Hogwarts, they would have_ _revered_ _you for the ability – you would have gotten rich and very politically powerful. Instead you tried to kill anyone else who had the ability. You are a dumbarse."_

 _The small creature hissed angrily._

 _"Anyway, I've told you everything." With that, the boy stabbed the snake and then jumped back._

 _As the small creature cried, "NOOOOO!" a ball of smoke came out from the snake's body and dissipated._

 _Harry stepped forward and inspected the snake. "That was a damn shame – she would have been beautiful if you hadn't corrupted her. But at least now all of your anchors are gone. Your little body is failing. I'm going to listen to some music and wait for you to die."_

 _With that the boy put something on his head, sat down, and closed his eyes._

The memory jumped and then started again.

 _The man who was off to the side got Harry's attention by tapping him. He looked at the man who pointed at the small body._

 _Harry stood up and watched. Soon, the small body that had been moving slightly stilled. The man cast a spell and then looked at Harry and nodded._

 _Harry pumped his arm. "Yes! It's over!" He spoke to the room. "And this concludes our tale of the Dumbarse Dark Lord Moldyshorts and his dumbarse mistakes._

 _"Sorry, Mum and Dad. I don't hate you – but until Dumbledore is no longer pulling your strings, you won't see me. My other mom Petunia says hello and she forgives you – a little. Have a good life. And tell my twin to have one too. And the rest of you – except Dumbledore._

 _"Dumbledore? You will never be forgiven. We don't even hate you, really – that would give you too much power over Mom and me. We just want nothing to do with you._

 _"Minister? You can stop worrying about Dumbledore's warnings that Voldemort will return. There are no come-backs for him anymore. Good luck with that._

 _"So, everyone: Ta!"_

The memory ended and they all found themselves back in the office.

Dumbledore looked around at the others in the room and could only think, "Oh, Shite!"


	41. HPAU Pt5: Epilogue -- the Brothers Meet

An epilogue the HPAU arc because a whole lot of people asked for one.

Charlus Potter, recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at the table outside of the café.

He had to admit it was a beautiful area. He had spent most of his life in Magical Britain and this area in Houston, Texas, in the United States, had a definite difference in feel.

He felt the table move a little and he looked over to see that the other chair was now occupied. For all that he had been preparing for this, he was a little startled at how much the young man looked like himself.

"Harry," was all he could say immediately

The other teenager smiled and said, "Hello, Charlus. Sorry it took so long – I had to make certain that no one followed you. I haven't decided I'm, ready yet to meet the rest."

Charlus nodded. "I have to say looking into my own face is quite odd."

Harry laughed. "Tell me about it." Harry's face took on a smirk. "But not quite the same. Obviously, I'm the better looking twin."

Charlus rolled his eyes. "I've heard enough of that type of thing from Fred and George Weasley – always going on about who is smarter or better looking. Most people can't see the difference."

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, how are you doing?"

Charlus shrugged. "Pretty well. Things finally settled down."

"Oh?"

Charlus chuckled. "When I was younger and everyone thought I was the Boy-Who-Lived, it seemed so great. And then I got to school and I found that just as many disliked me as liked me. The traditional families couldn't' stand me, and a lot of others were resentful of all the attention I got. And I no longer had parents and others shielding me – it was a lot less fun than I thought it would be."

"I can see that. I hope it wasn't too horrible."

Charlus shrugged. "I got over it. When it came out that I wasn't really the Boy-Who-Lived, a lot of people threw it in my face. It was a good thing that I had tried to be as normal as possible after I first arrived. If I had kept the big head, it would have been much worse."

Harry looked apologetic. "I wasn't trying to ruin your life. I just didn't want anyone – like Dumbledore – taking dangerous steps to find me. The only way I could be kept out of the games is if the games were already over."

"How _did_ you learn about Voldemort? There were a lot of things that came out that even Dumbledore didn't know about. Yet you seemed to be perfectly aware." Charlus was really curious.

Harry shrugged again. "It was a Wizard who found me and the rest when I was almost four. He is the one who told Mom all about what was going on. He helped get that ass that Mom was married to put away and got us out. He made sure that I was taught the whole story. He's the one who arranged for me to be able to get rid of Riddle finally. Where he learned of it? Don't know. Don't really care. All I know is that it helped me out a lot."

Charlus had a pained look. "It's really strange to hear my twin refer to another woman as 'Mom' – our Mum and Dad were heartbroken when they learned about it. I don't think Mum stopped crying for a month."

Harry sighed. "I know. But remember, I didn't grow up with them. And while it was easier for me because I had been taught the truth from as early as I could understand it, all I knew is that the woman who raised me and loved me – at least after Vernon was gone – was Petunia Evans. Lily and James Potter were just names to me."

Charlus sighed himself. "Are you ever going to go and see them?"

Harry said, "I've been considering it. I just don't want to forced into a life that isn't my own. I've had a decent life. I don't need a new one."

Harry then noticed something and looked over at someone behind Charlus with a bright smile. Charlus looked over his shoulder even as Harry called out, "Hermione!"

Charlus noticed the beautiful girl coming over and stood up. The girl, as soon as she saw Harry, moved more quickly over and gave him a warm hug. She then looked at Charlus with her arm still around Harry. "Hermione, I would like you too meet Charlus, my biological twin."

Charlus reached out to shake her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you. Are you his girlfriend?"

The two looked at each other and laughed. Charlus was curious. The girl, Hermione, said, "That would be kind of weird. Though I think Harry is quite dishy, I've known him since I was five. We grew up and went to school together. He's closer to being my brother than anything else. Dating him would be weird."

"So you're a …" he left off the end.

They all sat down as Hermione said, "Yes, I'm a witch. Like him, and you I guess, I just finished school. As soon as the summer is done we're going to move on with things but we're on vacation and I'm old enough to travel on my own and young enough to be able to have fun doing it."

Harry looked over at her. "You aren't doing anything with any boys, right? Remember, I have to approve of them first!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're almost as bad as Hugh!"

"Hugh?" Charlus asked.

"My older brother and the only one closer to me than Harry here. He's twenty one and joined the service. He offered to come back with his whole unit and make certain any boy who wanted to date me knows the consequences of breaking my heart. It's all very dramatic – and unnecessary. I can take care of myself!"

Harry grinned. "I don't know. I'm with Hugh on this."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You would be."

Harry looked at Charlus. "Though she is right: She can take care of herself. She was known far and wide in school as the brightest witch in the place and the most inventive." He looked at Hermione. "Your name still makes Billy Plimpkin shake when he hears it."

"It's not my fault that the hoser decided to cheat on me after asking me out." Hermione's answer was said in quite the superior tone.

Harry laughed. "He promised almost immediately never to make that mistake again."

Charlus said, "Well, it is very nice to meet you. And any bloke who would cheat on such a beautiful girl is obviously a fool of the first degree."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Thank you. But I will admit that I hadn't quite grown into my looks when I was in school."

Harry protested, "You've always been beautiful!"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "You know that I love that you've always been on my side, but you've always seen me through the eyes of being my friend. Of course you ignored the imperfections."

Harry then rolled his eyes and said to Charlus. "She's brilliant in everything – except when it comes to her looks. She's got some weird idea of what she should look like."

Hermione decided to ignore that. "Anyway, I offered to come with Harry. We didn't get all the information from where we live. What happened with Albus Dumbledore after they received the proof that Voldemort was gone?"

Charlus chuckled. "Well, first Mum was the fastest with her wand and immediately hexed him. From what Padfoot told me, she was quite vocal about him making her lose her baby. He tried to get the others to protect him but no one else in the room except the Minister was very concerned with his safety. He had to spend a day or two under Madam Pomfrey's care in the infirmary. Amelia Bones immediately started investigating.

"Fudge really didn't want that to happen. While he was thrilled that Voldemort was gone – none of the adults can stand hearing that name by the way – he was freaking out that the Ministry would be blamed for ignoring that he hadn't actually died when we were toddlers."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Politicians."

Charlus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was ugly. He started to try to act against everyone who knew so that no one would believe them. After talking to me, everyone agreed that the Daily Prophet should see the memory – which Madam Bones got certified by the Department of Mysteries as valid. Fudge's attempts at lying really got him in trouble – he was ousted pretty quick. If he had just confirmed the truth he would have been really praised, but he didn't want to take a chance. Mum and Dad took a hit though."

Harry asked, "Why's that?"

Charlus shrugged. "They had been taken in by Dumbledore. Everyone thought that they had bought into being famous. Considering they hadn't really done anything except be friendly with those who worshipped us, there was nothing illegal or really even scandalous about what they had done. They even had the proof that they had ensured that there were funds that were provided for your upbringing. And Dumbledore had proven to be a real puppet master. He got hit with both wands. There were a lot of people making a lot of noise about finding you and bringing you back to Britain so that you could be rewarded."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Another reason I stayed away. The whole being famous thing was explained to me and Mom and Hermione's parents taught me exactly what kind of life you live when you're famous. They used examples of Muggles who were famous as children and the horrible things that could happen. I didn't want anything to do with that."

Charlus considered that and chuckled ruefully. "Yeah. I wish someone would have taught me before going to Hogwarts. Like I said – I finally learned the downside and luckily had been trying to just be a normal teenager. And since Dumbledore was the one who actually created the whole situation, everyone was blaming him more than anyone else. He didn't end up in Azkaban – but he's now retired and very few people look him up anymore."

Harry looked at Charlus. "So you're not upset that I got you in trouble with your adoring fans?"

Charlus laughed. "No! I was a little upset at first, but by the time I sat OWLs my reaction was 'Thank Merlin!' While fourth year was kind of bad, by fifth year everyone kind of let it go and I could be a normal student. And all the girls chasing 'The Boy-Who-Lived' stopped making my life miserable."

Harry shuddered. "Another reason I probably won't do more than visit Britain. I heard about groupies – I don't need any."

Hermione gave Harry an evil smirk. "But what about all the quiddich fans from school who tried to get you into compromising situations?"

Harry gave Hermione a flat look, but she was unrepentant. Charlus asked, "You play quidditch?"

Harry looked at Charles and said, "A bit. It's less about the game and more about flying. I even played quadpot so I could fly more."

Hermione said, "He's insane on a broom. Every game I was terrified he'd kill himself."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "That's only because you can't stand brooms."

"I played too. Chaser," Charlus volunteered.

"Seeker," Harry replied.

"Spectator," Hermione deadpanned.

They all laughed.

Charlus finally said, "I'd really like to get you to visit. Mum and Dad would be thrilled."

Harry sighed. "I've been thinking about it. They just have to understand that they can't treat me like they raised me – I didn't grow up with them. Yeah, we're family. But distant family at this point."

Charlus nodded, a bit let down. He added. "Also, Mum would really like to see her sister."

Harry thought about that. "I'd have to ask Mom. She might agree to it. My step-father would have to get the time off as would she. After I went to school, she found a new husband." Harry grinned. "Actually, Dudley and I have a new baby sister named Iris. She was a complete shock – completely unplanned for. Now she's five and a little hellion."

Hermione had a goofy smile. "She's always wonderful with me!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause you always read to her. She knows that her big sister Hermione will always give in!"

"Like you and Dudley don't." She looked at Charlus with a wicked smile. "I should have brought the pictures of them playing dollies with her."

Harry covered his face with his hands and groaned even as Charlus laughed.


	42. Pt 1: New Abilities, Responsibilities

HP AU Xover with the world of the Elenium and Talmuli

Part 1: New Abilities, New Responsibilities

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Danae, the Crown Princess, was smirking at her husband, Talen, Knight of the Pandion Order, one of the Militant orders answerable to the Elene Church, centered in Chyrellos. Talen was the only human, outside of her father Sparhawk, Royal Consort to the Queen of Elenia, Ehlana, first of that name, who knew that Danae was the alter-ego persona of the Styric Goddess Aphrael.

When he had learned that he was married to a goddess, (or one of her incarnations anyway) he had been a bit overwhelmed. But considering Talen's own history as a thief (before his father's boss and his current father-in-law had forced him to join the Order) and considering Aphrael was famous for being a goddess thief, he had decided that they were quire suited for each other.

Talen had been an intelligent and clever child, and he was now an intelligent and clever man. He often ran circles around anyone he wished to by outthinking them and planning that was almost flawless. He had become quite the asset to the Pandions.

The only trouble he had was that it was very hard to win an argument against his wife.

"But why now, Danae?" he asked plaintively.

"Because you _will_ become Preceptor after Father and if I have anything to say about it. My mother got her Knight, I have my Knight. My mother's husband is Preceptor. My husband will be Preceptor. And I want to have a daughter whose father doesn't need to go and do these things while she's growing up. I'm not ready at the moment – but once you come back, we're going to start the process." She smirked naughtily. "And I know how much you like the process."

Talen groaned. He could never say no when she talked like that. "Fine," he huffed. "I will go to the other Orders and take the time to complete the missions. This is going to take months!" He paused. "What are you going to do with months of me being away?"

She laughed. "First of all, it won't take that long. You already have experience because of Father's friends and so you will be deemed sufficiently familiar with many of the things you are supposed to learn. Also, I will visit from time to time – I don't like you being away so long either. I will have a friend coming – I can feel it."

"Friend? One of the girls from the Palace?" he asked.

She laughed. "No. One of my _other_ friends?"

"Ah! Some follower of yours or another – a Styric."

"No. A _different_ kind of friend."

"Well, I know it's not a lover – I trust you too much to suspect that." He smirked. "My brothers, who don't know who you are, are always warning me to be careful about someone else chasing you. They just don't understand."

Danae shrugged. "You mortals have such a strange fascination with the idea. We just don't think that way."

Talen laughed. "I stopped trying to explain to them years ago. All they know is that I trust you regarding that implicitly. And they know that I won't even look at another girl – cause there's no way to hide that from my wife: It's not worth the trouble." She grinned at him, nodding in agreement. He paused. "I know! Another god. One of your Styric cousins maybe? There are a lot of those!"

She said, "Yes!" She paused and then said, "Actually not one of my cousins though. He's from much farther away." She paused, "He's actually kind of been adopted."

"Adopted? How can a god be adopted?"

Danae paused. "Well, he used to be a mortal. There's a different order of Divinity than the gods and goddesses that are on this world. One of them made him into a god. He kind of fixes things."

"Why is he coming here then?" Talen asked curiously.

"Well, I have to teach him a few things. But mostly we are going to go on a small holiday"

"Holiday? Why can't I come too?" he asked plaintively.

She smirked. "We're going to a couple of different worlds. You'd get in trouble almost immediately."

Talen nodded and then laughed. "Well, have fun with that. Now, I've got a few hours before Khalid is ready. Let's have a proper goodbye."

* * *

Harry had quite a bit more time before he had to do anything on the job he was currently on. And while going about to different dimensions and making a change was fun, he knew that he really should also do other things. He decided that he would go visiting.

It had been a while since he had gone visiting, but he concentrated on a particular friend and disappeared ….

… and reappeared in a pretty lavish looking room.

He saw the beautiful woman that was his friend Aphrael's mortal form for the moment. "Hiya, Flute."

She laughed and then sshed him. "No one except Sparhawk and Talen know that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's no one around." He looked around. "Where IS everyone?"

"Mother and Father are on a Royal tour of the Kingdom, checking out different towns and areas. Most of the Pandions who are normally around are following them and providing security. I just sent Talen off to spend a bit of time with Knights from the other Orders, and I've kind of made the female servants who are supposed to keep me from straying distracted with other things."

"Keep you from straying?"

Danae rolled her eyes. "The nobles are all worried about scandal. Like I would ever cheat on Talen!"

Harry grinned. "You are a very beautiful girl. I've heard enough 'romantic stories' about the fair maiden who is married to a brute and is the swept away by here one true love and then lives either in horrible sorrow or somehow they get rid of the brute and live happily ever after."

Danae sighed and then asked sarcastically, "And this is considered romantic?"

Harry shrugged, "Usually by teenage girls who have no real concept of what it really takes to make a marriage successful. While I admit that such things DO happen on occasion, most times it's a far more sinister tale than the one eventually told. The winner, obviously, gets to write the history."

Danae shrugged. "Just give me a minute to change."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He turned around and looked away. Aphrael chattered at him even as she changed. Finally she said, "I'm done!"

He turned back and found the image of the young girl which was her favorite form to be recognized in. "Hello, Flute! Now come here and give me a hug."

Flute crowed and ran over, jumping on him. She squeezed him and kissed him innocently a number of times. He gave her a grin. "That never gets old. It's really nice having a younger sister."

Flute grinned. "You know how old I am. Younger sister indeed."

"Well, it feels that way anyway," he replied.

Getting down she said, "Why are you here anyway?"

He shrugged. "I've got some time during my current mission and thought I'd come visiting."

"It's always good to see you – unless you've been eating pork of course." She gave a disgusted pout. "I can't stand that."

He rolled his eyes. "That's one reason why I never eat it before coming and seeing you." He looked around. "How long have you had it banned from the palace?"

She grinned an impish smile. "Eight years now." She looked at him more seriously. "I do have a few things to teach you."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes. Harry, you're a god now, right?"

"Yes. You were there when I was made so."

"Have you ever considered that people might pray to you? Or for your intercession? Have you ever considered you might have followers?"

He looked at her perplexed. "What do you mean followers?"

She sighed and looked at him with exasperation. "You are a god. People pray to gods for help. Or even pray to them as a source of comfort. It's not good to ignore these people."

He considered that. "Er. I suppose not. What would I have to do?"

"Well, you're a god of travel. And a god of knowledge. And a patron god of free will. Have you ever considered that there are those who need assistance with those specific things?"

He protested, "I help people with that whenever I can! That's the whole thing I do."

She rolled her eyed. "No. That's you interjecting your own free will to change things. But you named yourself the God of Free Will."

He sat down across from her. "Well, when the boss explained things, he told me that I was sent to places where a bit of free will could save particular dimensions. And I've even gone out of my way to teach myself to step back and wait for the locals to decide for themselves just for that reason."

"Yes. And that's wonderful. But, there are still those who pray for someone to help them because they are feeling like free will is being kept from them. And there are those who pray for help when they feel they are being prevented from that one tiny step which would allow them to choose for themselves. While different gods and divine beings may help in particular circumstances, there are specific things which fall under your power."

Harry considered that. "I can see that. Now my question is: How do I do that? I know plenty of spells and I have learned a lot of active abilities, such as my way of traveling and another for gathering relevant knowledge when needed. What you're talking about I have no familiarity with."

Aphrael sighed. "You've extended your aura before, I assume."

"Yes."

"You've done it without it being visible to normal mortals, right?"

Harry considered that. "Well, I've willed it visible. I don't know that I've ever deliberately hidden it from view."

Aphrael considered that. "Ok, show me. Manifest an aura." Harry nodded and concentrated. In a very short time, he was visibly glowing. "Okay, that isn't quite right. You're extending magic – high level magic certainly but that's magic and not really divine power."

"I thought my magic was my divine power?" Harry replied with a bit of confusion. "I mean, the whole thing is like a different order of magnitude of magic."

Aphrael rolled her eyes. "No. Okay. Watch this – but don't use magic to enhance your eyes." She did something and then rolled her eyes. "Excuse me. I have to go and inform the stick in the mud and get permission."

Harry grinned. "Stick in the mud? What stick in the mud?"

She grumped, "The Elene God. This is one of his places. And while he gave me permission to be born an Elene this time, there are rules which I have to follow ... and violate to show you this."

Harry nodded. "I can always take you to Sarsos – that's pretty Styric all around."

She considered that and said, "True." She walked over and sat in his lap. "Okay. Take us to Sarsos."

Harry decided to try something new. Instead of his normal method of moving, which he knew could be quite flashy, he tried to move as an act of will, divorcing himself from the phoenix-given aspect of his being.

Aphrael, sitting in his lap, looked at him curiously. "I'm trying something." She shrugged and kissed his cheek once more.

He immediately noticed a spark within him when she did that. He knew that Aphrael's kisses were an aspect of her own being. They allowed her to connect herself to those whom she favored. That spark he followed inside of himself and he found the wellspring of beingness that it connected to. It wasn't his "magical core" per se, or even his physical being. It was something that was … other. And concentrating on that, he once again applied his Will.

* * *

The Ageraluon, or the Council of One Thousand, the high priests and priestesses of all Styric Gods and Godesses, were arguing about … something. Sephrenia, the High Priestess of Aphrael, one of the better known goddesses, was quite bored with the entire session. There was no matter of great import being discussed, just another tedious matter regarding the Tamuls and their "heinous demands." Most of the Thousand knew that this was a stupid argument: The Tamuls didn't really interfere, the benefited greatly, and they were completely safe from being overwhelmed by other groups.

Some people just liked to complain. As the whiny man who represented … some god or other … was doing just that: Complaining. And he had a particularly whiny voice which grated on her nerves.

She was very near withdrawing so as to give her ears a rest when something happened to distract the Ageraluon.

In a seat off to the side, a man appeared on one of the benches. On his lap, he had a little girl. She recognized her immediately. "Aphrael!"

The young girl crowed, "That's exactly right! See? That wasn't so hard!" The girl turned her head and saw the woman. "Sephrenia!" The girl jumped down and rushed over and threw herself at the woman, peppering her with kisses.

The man who had come with her stood up and spoke in perfect Styric. "My apologies for the interruption. I was receiving instruction and, through chance, arrived within these chambers. This is entirely my fault. I shall retrieve her and we shall retreat as needed."

Another man stood up and replied, "Nay. Divine Aphrael is of the Thousand and her arrival cannot be a distraction. Any of the Thousand is welcome at any time."

Harry bowed briefly. "While I thank you for your words, it is probably best if we withdraw so that you can complete whatever it is that you are doing." Aphrael waved at him and led the woman out.

The man who had stood said, "I am curious, however. I am Tralam, a High Priest for my god – as are the rest here. May I ask who you are? And perhaps what race of man? Your accent is unfamiliar to me."

Harry chuckled and was about to answer when the man who had been originally interrupted said, "What does it matter? He interrupted. He apologized. He is probably one of those Elenes that Divine Aphrael allows to worship her to swell her followers. Let the barbarian leave us so that we can complete the business at hand!"

There were immediate cries of protest at the rudeness of the man. Regardless of who he was, he had arrived with one of the Thousand and it was obvious that he was not a brute.

Harry looked at the man and smiled. "Well, all I am willing to say is that I am from no land that you have heard of. I erred, yes, but I apologized. I would ask that I be treated with some common respect. It is not hard to use polite manners when there is no reason not to use them."

The man sneered. "You interrupted us. There is no reason to be polite to you."

Harry decided to ignore the fool. He looked back at the man who had asked and said, "My name – one of them anyway – is Marek Ilumian. Sometimes Maarek. It was pleasant to speak with you, Tralam." He turned and moved to follow Aphrael. He paused a few feet from the door and turned. "Oh, and to completely answer the question you asked: Technically I am not of any race of man. I am a god." He flared his physical aura, adding magic, so that it was obvious to all and then he changed to his phoenix form and sang out a loud trill before flying out of the room.

There was an enourmous silence that had enveloped the chamber that he had just departed from. And then there was a cacophony of sound that began.

* * *

He found Aphrael and Sephrenia in a nearby garden. There was a certain amount of joy between the two as they spoke. Harry found it quite endearing. He resolved to give them some private time before interrupting and so spent a bit of time flying around the area and disturbing the various creatures. Finally, however, he heard Aphrael mentally call him and, concentrating, he disappeared and then reappeared next to the two. He sang a short song and then changed back into his normal form.

Aphrael looked at him and said, "Someday, you'll have to teach me how to do that."

Harry grinned and said, "I'm certain that you could do it fairly easily if you tried."

Sephrenia bowed and said, "It is wonderful to meet you, Divine Marek."

He rolled his eyes as Aphrael sniggered. "Really, there's no need for formality when we are alone." He motioned to her sister. "Really Flute was teaching me some things about my station."

She looked at the girl who had an impish smile and returned an exasperated smile of her own before looking back at him. "Still, I should probably thank you. I was getting quite annoyed at the idiot who was speaking." Aphrael sniggered again.

"Well," he said, "I can understand that. He was kind of insulting to me after you two left. I ended up ignoring him. Tralam, however, was rather polite and helpful."

Sephrenia nodded. "Did you tell them who you were?"

Harry grinned. "Finally. Right before I left. I thought the insulting fool should be aware he was insulting a god." Harry paused. "Do we know where he lives?"

Sephrenia replied, "His house is fairly well known."

He looked at Aphrael. "What is the protocol about pranking the followers of another god? He was insulting to me without being willing to learn who I was. I should probably endeavour to rectify his lack of manners."

Sephrenia and Aphrael looked at each other. Sephrenia said, "Well, technically, gods are not supposed to act against followers of other gods but the fact that you are visiting from another world kind of throws things into a bit of confusion. The rule is in place so that no one starts a war between two sets of followers without permission. It's considered extremely rude and disrespectful."

Harry sighed. "If I did something, Aphrael might be blamed."

Aphrael shrugged. "Maybe. His god is one of my more stodgy cousins. I'd authorize it – but it's probably more trouble than its worth."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, and then suddenly smirked. "Hey, Flute? How about if we depart from that room? I kind of got what you were telling me. I'm going to try locating someone praying for my assistance; I'll probably start with one of my analogues because that will be easy. You can come with me and have some fun – there are no rules about pranking gods where we are going. But I'd like to leave that idiot with a gift."

Spehrenia asked with some trepidation, "A gift?"

"Sure! Something to let the world know how great he is. He'll be able to flaunt his status to everyone." Aphrael smirked at him and raised her arms to be picked up. He did so and they made their way back.

Harry walked back into the room carrying Aphrael and leading Sephrenia. The room became still as they entered. Tralam stood again and spoke. "Diving Aphrael, Divine Marek. Welcome back."

Aphrael just grinned and waved even as Harry spoke. "Thank you. I was just about to leave. I have another world that I am off to. And while it won't last more than a split moment for this world, Aphrael has agreed to come along and help me out with something. Still," he took on a slightly malicious smirk, "I wanted to leave a remembrance of my visit. Considering how important he feels he," he motioned with his head toward the arsehole who had been rude whose name he had no interest in, "is, I thought I'd leave it with him."

He was going to exaggerate a bit. Explaining movies would be too complicated. But he thought he could work it correctly to express his annoyance.

He looked at the arsehole. "In a number of worlds, there is music that is often used to indicate the importance of particular people. The leader of one people has a song called, _Hail to the Chief_ for special occasions, another one has a song called _God Save the Queen,_ which is actually her people's national anthem. Another one has a special song associated with him. And I thought it appropriate for you." Harry waved his hand and two lights appeared next to the man. "They will last a week. Wherever you go they will play a special song as you walk. It's called the Imperial March. It's very grand. Of course it usually is a signal for people watching that they should tremble as he's not a very nice man – chief enforcer to a despot and all that.– but it's still a very stately song. For the next week, everyone will know how important you are wherever you go as it will play whenever you walk. Have fun."

With that he concentrated and then disappeared, still holding Flute.

* * *

The whiny bastard had a very hard week. He had prayed to his god to dispel the creations but his god refused – he had made his god look bad in front of the priests of the other members of the Thousand.

He actually stopped going anywhere until the week was over. Even when he had to pass his water in the middle of the night, he had to resolve himself to waking up the entire household as he walked between his bed and the chamber pot and then back.

He was quite relieved when the two lights disappeared and there was no more music.


	43. Pt 2: Divine vs Mortal Magic

HP AU Xover with the world of the Elenium and Talmuli

Part 2

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Marek (Harry the Traveler) and Flue arrived invisibly with a room that Marek recognized. One of his analogs was laying on the bed, eyes closed, tears coming from his eyes.

Flute was unhappy. "He's so sad."

Marek immediately noticed something. "He can't hear us."

Flute rolled his eyes. "Silly! You're a god! There is a difference between mortal magic and divine magic. Since we are using divine magic, no one will notice unless we want them to."

Marek shrugged. "I'm not used to doing it this way. I tend to show up in flashy lights and then use wizarding magic to hide if I need to."

Flute giggled. "That's doing it the hard way."

Marek looked at her. "Isn't it kind of callous to be amused considering what we are looking at?"

Flute looked at Harry and then back to him. "You have to remember that we are gods – well you are a god and I am a goddess. If you take the hurt of everyone you deal with it will eat away at you. Yes, he is in pain. But we're going to fix that. We don't have to suffer too."

Marek considered that. He decided that he was not so detached as a god that he could ever do that. He saw her point, but he couldn't do it that way and keep his sense of self.

He observed his analogue and then asked, "So, how do I do this? Normally, I use legilemency – which is mortal magic."

Aphrael shook her head. "I've felt you for a while. It isn't mortal magic anymore, even if it started that way. Yes, you were using the same techniques that you were subjected to as a mortal, but those of us who are divine can read much more. Go ahead and try it but be careful not to use legilemency as he might feel that."

She stopped him a couple of times before she let him actually do it. And she was right – this was far different than seeing memories. He could sense the varying emotions, memories, worries, various attempted decisions, and much more.

It was far more complex than legilemency.

And he immediately saw the problem: In this universe, Dumbledore had not gone the same route. Harry had already defeated Voldemort. The only reason he was here was because Dumbledore told everyone that "it still wasn't safe."

After a long moment, he disappeared from the room with the little girl and appeared in the nearby park, which was empty.

He set Flute down and they sat on a bench. "Okay. I can see why he is crying out for the ability to choose for himself. From what he can see, Dumbledore is micromanaging his life and forcing him to consort with particular people. And his friends are all going along with it. He is feeling like none of them were really his friends."

"Is it true?" Flute asked him.

He was about to answer and then stopped himself. "Honestly? I don't know. I'd have to check them all out and see what they are thinking."

Flute nodded. "That's the thing about being a god. Only Great-Grandma is omniscient – and she keeps out of things. For the rest of us, we have to look at a lot more to really understand what is happening. You can't start acting until you get the whole picture – unless you want to make what could be costly mistakes."

He sighed. "So there's no easy fix?"

"Nope! Now, we'll go and look at the ones he was thinking about but first I want you to push me!" She jumped down from the bench and ran over to the swing. He laughed and spent a little time playing with her.

Once she was satisfied, they decided to move on. "Who should I look at next then?"

"Well, Dumbledore is an obvious choice. Let's go there."

* * *

He shrugged and then, instead of picking her up, he willed the two of them into the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster was not there, but Fawkes was. Fawkes trilled in greeting.

"Ooooh!" Flue cried. She rushed over and began petting the large bird.

"I thought we were hidden?" he asked as he also went over to greet another version of his old friend.

"Animals – especially familiars – can see through a lot of what we do." She smirked. "It always upsets Mmrr when I appear as both Flute and Danae together. I just think it keeps her from getting complacent."

He laughed. "Okay. So what now?"

"Well, let's see if Fawkes can help us?" She turned to the bird and asked, "While it's fun meeting you, I need to ask: Where is your human?"

With that, both of them observed the mental ping which Harry immediately recognized: Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Fawkes then trilled something. Harry replied, "No, but thank you. I could get a ride but this trip is about practicing using divine power. Maybe another time?" He paused. "By the way – what do you think of Harry Potter?"

With that Fawkes let out a few trills and a little bit of song as he sent mental images of what Fawkes saw as the most important moments that he knew of. Marek could see that Fawkes like Harry but had no real opinion other than that.

"Thanks, Fawkes. Just to let you know, Harry is really unhappy. He feels like your human is being too controlling – and that maybe true or not. That's what we are trying to learn. So if Harry runs off, I'd appreciate it if you didn't help your human return him. I will let Harry decide what is best for himself and then help him achieve that – once we learn all the details. Okay?"

Fawkes trilled in agreement and then settled back to sleep.

Marek and Flute disappeared again. All that the portraits could see was Fawkes singing randomly but nothing else.

* * *

Marek and Flute arrived in the foyer of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had been sent to Hogwarts by Harry at Dumbledore's suggestion. And so there were no house elves. The Order of the Phoenix used the house sparingly.

Flute looked at the house and gave a disgusted look. "This is horrible!"

"I know. It belonged to a family that tended to be Dark – though experience has taught me it wasn't as Dark as my godfather Sirius thought it was. Really, the only truly evil one of the last generation was Bellatrix – and she was just insane. Narcissa was more concerned with her son, Anddromeda was disowned for being too liberal, Regulus was forces into following the Dark wizard and Sirius ran off as soon as he could. Even Bellatrix is sometimes evil by education rather than personal bent. It truly was only two or three real evil bastards – who happened to have a lot of power."

The two walked into a meeting of the Order. One of the Ministry employees were speaking. "That's all that we could find out."

Flute spoke to Marek. "Okay. How are you going to approach this?"

Marek shrugged. "Look into their minds, one after the other?"

Flute rolled her eyes. "You're thinking like a Wizard again! You're a god. Why would you do it one at a time?"

Marek considered that. "Because that will be easier to sort out?"

Flute sighed. "So you will make assumptions based on what one knows – and then that might have to change. Why not collect _all_ of their thoughts and then sort it out?"

"Okay. How do I do that?"

"Watch me," she ordered him. He turned on that "otherness" (it was becoming more "his own" as he worked with it) and tied his mind to hers, which she allowed. He then watched her "capture" all of their minds at once.

"Woah!"

Flute crowed! "This is wonderful!"

"What's wonderful?" he asked.

"Back home, magic users can sense when we do things. But that's because magic use at home is dependent on a god – always. And while the magic here was originally more directly monitored by gods and goddesses, this world was built with magic as an active force which accounts for why there are so many magical creatures. This means that unless a mortal _specifically_ is tying his magic into prayer – which most of these people are too egotistical to do – they _can't_ see when a god or goddess is actually around them doing things." She gave what Marek would term an evil laugh. "We can get away with _sooooo_ much here that we can't at home."

She turned to him. "Okay. So what did you learn?"

He considered for a moment. "Let's move away from here and let me sort through it with you."

She nodded. Marek concentrated and moved the two of them to the back area at the Leaky Cauldron and then willed them to be observable. He looked down at Flute's bare feet and then conjured a pair of flip flops. "Put those on – they'll leave your feet mostly bare but will satisfy propriety. In this day and age, letting a child run around barefoot is considered abuse."

She sighed but stepped into them. "This defeats the whole reason for going barefoot. I still can't feel grass."

"Where we are going it's all stone. You can go barefoot on grass all you like – I would rather not attract too much attention."

She nodded, her face with a small pout.

He picked her up and put her on his shoulders as though he was entertaining a younger sister. With his hand, he tapped the proper bricks and the opening to the Alley appeared.

Aphrael looked at that speculatively. "That looks really impressive. I think that I'll teach Sephrenia how to create that."

Marek chuckled and walked into the Alley, destination Fortescue's. He asked Florean, who was serving, "Do you have any ice creams made from other milks? My cousin Aphrael here is from Egypt. She thinks cow's milk is too bland. She prefers goat or sheep."

Florean smiled. "Actually, you are in luck. I had a recent request and so started stocking some. I have goat milk ice cream in vanilla, chocolate, and mint."

He looked up and in Styric asked, " _Which one_?"

" _I'll take the mint. That sounds yummy_!"

Florean didn't understand the language but could see the girl's enthusiasm and he chuckled at it. With a smile Marek said, "Give us two mint goat."

Very soon, they were seated at a table and conversed in Styric – after each had tasted the ice cream.

" _Okay. So what did you learn from the goat_?"

Marek chuckled. " _Is it funny that almost everyone calls him a goat? His name actually means bumblebee. And it was his brother who was convicted of inappropriate charms on a goat._ "

She gave him a comical smile. " _I just think he looks like one._ "

Marek laughed. " _It is as you say. But let's start with what I learned from everyone about actual facts. In this world, the idiot only had one item he put his soul into, the Diary. Harry's connection was from two rituals conflicting: A power ritual on Tom's part and a protection ritual by Lily. And while Harry destroyed the diary, that connection was remaining which kept Tom from fading once the Diary was destroyed. Tom actually blundered by using Harry's blood during the ritual. It removed the dichotomy which is what make it act like a horcrux. It wasn't a soul shard though. When the met in the Ministry, Tom attempted to possess him, which actually cut that last link._

 _"When he attacked last year, Harry just overpowered him because Tom no longer was being fed Magic by the link. No one noticed that His magic was actually failing as he was a very powerful wizard. Tom was hoping that he could create a new link – but Harry used the sword rather than a spell to kill him, preventing a new connection. No more Dark lord._

 _"Dumbledore originally thought Harry was going to die – but that ended up being negated by what happened. As a result, he was pretty free is misusing the resources that Harry was to inherit. Also, Harry does not have the same attitude of forgiveness of crimes committed against him. He has been using his influence to convince his friends that he must be controlled. He hasn't even made any attempt to return the resources. His friends are all convinced that Albus has Harry's best interests._

 _"Dumbledore is also trying to ensure that Harry marry a pureblood girl. As soon as Harry is 'properly reeducated' Dumbledore plans on promoting his own views. He expects Harry to forgive him when he finds out. But Harry, not being brainwashed yet, cannot be allowed to communicate freely. And so Dumbledore is forcing him to stay with his non-magical relatives to keep him separated._

 _"He plans on getting the Ministry to endorse his control by playing to their fears of Harry taking revenge against the guilty."_

Flute nodded. " _And his friends?"_

" _Too easily led. The adults are all taking the goat's words on faith, despite their doubts. I don't know about the teenagers."_

 _"So, what will you do?"_

Marek considered for a long moment. _"Well, I think that first he should be told exactly why things are happening. He can't make an honest decision without knowing why Dumbledore is acting the way he is."_ He paused. " _I do think I should find out exactly what his friends' reasons are for not contacting him."_

Flute nodded. " _What first?"_

" _Let's check out the Burrow and then see if we can find Hermione and Luna."_

* * *

Flute and Marek finished their ice cream and then Marek took them to the Burrow. The first thing that they saw were Ginny and Ron playing on brooms. They went inside the Burrow and looked around.

Marek was immediately offended, however, when he found Hedwig in a large cage. "Hello, Girl. Why are you here?"

The owl was both extremely angry and extremely sad. Flute had to teach Harry to listen to animals first. Although he could understand phoenixes and snakes, other animals he had only a sense of what they communicated. Finally, he got it.

"*Red Menace said that Harry Human is unsafe if I am seen. I have been with Harry Human since he was a hatchling. I would not make Harry Human unsafe!*"

"Well, I quite agree with that. Were they upset about caging you?" Marek asked.

Hedwig considered that. "*Red Female said something about Whiskered Elder requiring it. Red Menace and Red Female are not mean except they keep me from Harry Human.*"

"What about Hermione?" Marek asked.

Hedwig was sad. "*I have felt Nest-Haired Female desiring to write to Harry Human. Harry Human is sad without hearing from nest mates.*" She got angry. "*I want to peck Whiskered Elder's hair out for keeping me from Harry Human!*"

Flute looked at Marek. "Why not speak in Owl?"

Marek was taken aback. "Speak in Owl? How does one do that?"

Flute rolled her eyes. "You're a god. You can speak to any creature. You can even speak the original language of the gods if you concentrate. Listen." The small girl goddess turned to Hedwig. "*We will help free you. I also am teaching Harry God to be a god and not a wizard.*" She turned back to Marek. "*Do you understand?*"

Marek realized that this took a shift in his mental approach to language very similar to how he communicated as a phoenix. "*Hedwig. Do you understand me?*"

Hedwing started moving enthusiastically. "*Can you teach Harry Human to do this?*"

Marek thought for a moment and then turned to Flute. "*Can I teach Harry Human to speak Owl?*"

Flute considered that. She asked Hedwig, "*Has Harry Human ever said out loud that he wished he could understand you?*"

Hedwing bobbed her head. "*When Toad Woman tried to stop me from delivering mail, Harry Human said he wished he could understand when I tried to tell him.*"

Flute nodded and then grinned at Marek. "*You're a god of free will. You can be as generous as you wish to be. Do wizards learn languages using magic?*"

Marek thought about it. In English he said, "Not in all worlds. In some worlds I've seen Language Lozenges which teach different languages. I've not paid attention because I can understand and speak any language now. At first I used a universal translator. Now it's a part of me. I actually lost the translator when I first burned as a phoenix but didn't notice – I thought I still had it because I could still understand any language if I concentrated."

Since Marek was still speaking in a way that was universally understood, Hedwig had actually understood that. She asked, "*Can you make this human treat to teach Harry Human to speak Owl?*"

Flute giggled. "*I will teach him.*"

Hedwig bobbed enthusiastically. "*Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease …*"

"*Yes. Yes. You can stop asking.*" Marek said.

Flute looked at Marek. "Go bring one of these Language Lozenges."

Marek concentrated and disappeared. He returned within four minutes, by which time Hedwig had been released from the cage and was bow being caressed by the young-seeming goddess.

"Okay. What now?" he asked.

"Now, look at the candy and examine it for how it's made. Look at the ingredients and the magic."

Marek nodded and then said, "We can do this – but let's move elsewhere." He paused and then waved his hand toward the cage. He turned and said, "They won't notice the cage is empty until they get reminded. I don't want it to seem like they were memory-charmed so I made it seem more like a natural response."

Flute smiled and nodded. "You're learning!"

"Okay. Come on Hedwig, land on my shoulder."

Hedwig flapped her wing and glided over, landing on his shoulder. She hooted enthusiastically, "*Let us leave this place!*"

* * *

He held his hand out to Flute and then they disappeared from the Burrow and reappeared in a forested area.

Flute looked around. "What is this place?"

"Forbidden Forest. If you look over there, you'll see Hogwarts." Flute did so and nodded. "Since it's summer, no one is looking. It's far enough from the large spiders that they won't bother us – and neither will the Centaurs."

Flute dropped her flip-flops and ran through the grass in the clearing they were in. "I love grass! And this is quite magical – I can feel it!"

Marek laughed and then conjured a rock which would be fairly comfortable to sit on. It had a protuberance which served as a perch. Hedwig moved to it so she could watch him work.

He took the candy and inspected it in detail. He noted that there seemed to be a memory built into it, as though it was used as an element in the potion used to make it.

"That's weird!"

Flute ran back and looked at it. "That's just like that memory strand you showed me when you used your bowl."

"Pensieve if you please," he grinned. He then turned serious. "Yes." With a wave, he made a stone pensieve, something he was used to conjuring and then carefully pulled the memory strand from it. "Let's see what it is."

After coaxing the memory from the candy, he dropped it in the bowl and then entered it. With that he saw that it seemed to be a partial memory. It used a technique that was rarely used: Using an innocuous memory which one could afford to lose as a framework to hold a copy of a memory that one wanted to keep.

A copied memory would degrade eventually. A real memory had more permanence. However, if one used a rare spell, the essence of the memory could be put into a "bleached out" memory. Instead of disappearing, the "copy" disintegrate into parts and be absorbed rather than just disappear.

It was a tricky bit of magic but it could be done.

"Okay." He pulled a second lozenge from his pocket, banishing the one he had deconstructed. "*I need a memory, Hedwig. Something which includes using Owl with human. Such as a time that you really tried to talk to Harry Human for a long time. I need the essence of the Owl words and a sense of how it is spoken.*"

"*How do I give a memory? And will it stay with me? I do not want to lose my Human from my mind.*"

"*I will make another from it and return it. A Human wizard could not do this – they cannot talk to Owls to get the right memory. But I need you to remember it and it only before I pull it from you. Do not resist me pulling it. I promise to return it.*"

Hedwig bobbed and then sat there. "*Now.*"

Marek conjured a vial and using his wand pulled the memory from Hedwig and dropped it in. He pulled an innocuous memory from himself – one from his early days at Hogwarts. He dropped this in the bowl and "scrubbed it" of its content. He then put the vial next to the bowl and cast the spell. A very pale copy of Hedwig's memory showed up which he then cast another spell to insert into the memory in the bowl. He paused and then, getting permission, repeated the process with two other lozenges (he had bought several and stockpiled them).

He carefully returned the memory to Hedwig. Once done, Hedwig ruffled her feathers. "*I do not want to do this again. It was not pleasant.*"

"*But at least this will allow Harry Human to understand you. And I made a second so that he can pick. And then another so that you can pick a Human to teach to understand you."

Hedwig actually looked surprised at that. "*I pick the Female with Hair Like Straw. She is always nice to me. Harry Human will pick Nest Hair. She is his favorite female.*"

"*Mate?*"

Hedwig paused, looking thoughtful. "*Not Mate now. Maybe Mate later. It is for Harry Human to choose.*"

Marek paused. "*Are you certain Harry Human will pick Nest Hair?*"

Hedwig huffed. "*I know my Human.*"

He looked at Flute and sighed. "I can either do it as fait accompli or I can let Harry choose. But I can personally vouch for Harry's love of Hedwig and his trust."

Flute looked at him. "You have to decide. You are the god. I know you champion Free Will. What have you learned of Harry's free will?"

Marek considered that. "He's had too many people making too many decisions for him. I won't choose for him even if I am certain of what his choice will be. I'm already making decisions which will affect him. And even if they are in his best interest, I really need to leave as much room as possible for him to decide – and _know_ that he got to decide."

Flute nodded and then jumped into his arms and kissed his face a few times. "You have learned so _much_!"

Marek grinned. He then paused. "*Would Nest Hair like to learn to speak to bent-legged cat?*" Hedwig bobbed several times in agreement. "This might take a few minutes."

Marek left Hedwig and Flute to play together as he sneaked into Hermione's house. Through sheer chance, Hermione was on her way out with her mother. He captured her mind and then quickly sorted through it.

She was becoming disenchanted with the Headmaster's vision and was a true friend. Her fault was being easily led – which he understood as soon as he viewed what he had captured. He would give her some forgiveness – but would let Harry choose if he would as well.

However, with Hermione out Crookshanks was easily found. It took a conversation but Crookshanks agreed to come with Marek and allow his memories to be used as a basis for teaching Hermione and, if she decided, Harry. He thought it amusing that Crookshanks picked the Straw-Haired female as well.

Luna was, apparently, popular with animals of all types.

Crookshanks and Flute got along quite well. Crookshanks, however, had to learn a little humility as he was a bit more opinionated than even a normal cat. It occurred even as Harry was in the midst of making the lozenges.

He heard Flute say in response to Crookshanks making a declarative remark as regards his superior understanding of Humans, "~You know what you need? A lesson in cat-paddling!~"

Harry looked up to see Crookshanks in a large pool that Aphrael had pulled from nowhere.

Crookshanks complained loudly, but Aphrael was implacable. Finally, Crookshanks capitulated and begged forgiveness. With a happy, Flute pulled the half-kneazle out and even dried him with a thought. "~One hopes that you understand that goddesses are not to be treated like Human underlings?~"

Trying to maintain his dignity Crookshanks replied, "~One admits that Female Gods are to be better respected.~"

Harry called out, "~What about Male gods?~"

Crookshanks said haughtily, "~Male gods are minions who must listen to,~" the cat paused and continued, "~Female gods and others who are their betters.~"

Harry rolled his eyes. Crookshanks was, after all, a typical cat in his attitude.

He finally completed the process and returned Crookshanks home.

* * *

He stood up. Conjuring a parchment, he willed words onto it and then folded the two lozenges into it. "Okay. In order to save time, I will take us near Luna and allow Hedwig to deliver the message before flying back. I will then take us near Hermione to allow her to send the letter she's been writing." He conjured a second note which told her what the lozenge was and what the extra was for – mentioning that Harry could use a present for his soon-to-be birthday. He ensured it was anonymous.

They quickly delivered Luna's gift. It commented that her gift was thanks to a friend of Harry's who had decided on her specifically. She was to take them one after the other, not both at once. Luna, who was waiting for her father to return from asking for information, thanked Hedwig for the note. She was wide-eyed at the message that she was given and, trusting Hedwig, popped one in her mouth immediately.

The group then moved near Hermione's house. As Hermione was out, they took a nap waiting for her. As soon as they sensed her returned, Aphrael and Marek disappeared from mortal view, leaving Hedwig in Hermione's room.

Hermione was overjoyed at her presence and was amazed at what Hedwig was delivering. She immediately amended the note, put the extra lozenge into the note, and asked Hedwig to deliver it to Harry.

* * *

Hedwig, having groomed Hermione's hair while she was adding to the letter to show her affection, hooted and immediately took off. Flute and Marek got ahead of her and got her to land.

"*We must hurry! Harry Human needs me!*" she protested at the delay.

"But first we want to make it so that anyone who doesn't want you to succeed cannot see you. Can I put that magic on you?" Marek asked.

Hedwig bobbed her head. "*Quickly.*"

Marek did so. He also gave the message with the Owl lozenges which would allow Harry to take one and then send the other back – which his message suggested but explicitly stated was up to him. He then transported Hedwig a bit closer – but not right to Privet Drive. Hedwig was too prideful to accept that much help. Flute and Marek then transported themselves to Harry's room – seeing he was where he had been earlier, still moping.

That changed quickly as Hedwig soared into the open window. "Hedwig!" he cried.

Marek was relieved that he had already ensured the invisible guard did not hear Harry. But both Flute and Marek were immediately relieved at the change in Harry's demeanour at seeing his true first friend.


	44. Pt 3: More Skills and Travels

HP AU Xover with the world of the Elenium and Talmuli, Mention of Zelazny's Amber stories.

Part 3: More Skills and Travels

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

After a suitable reunion with his friend, Harry took the letter that Hermione had apparently been writing for a week. It was pretty long. He also took the small enclosed note. He was curious to find a candy inside.

The other letter had two candies. As this one was shorter, he read it first. His eyes widened. He looked over to Hedwig. "Is this for real?" Hedwig bobbed enthusiastically. He quickly read the small note with Hermione's and saw that it would allow him to understand cats like Crookshanks.

Seeing as the note informed him that he could only take one at a time, he decided that being able to understand Hedwig was more of a priority and immediately began sucking on that one.

He mentally reviewed his choices and decided that Hermione, indeed, was a good choice for the second one.

He read Hermione's letter in full. She told him everything she knew. The last part obviously had been added in haste:

 _"You and Ron have corrupted me. I can't imagine my eleven-year old self going against the Headmaster's order to 'give you space' – but I've decided that is Balderdash. I've been fretting for days as to how to get this to you and Hedwig finally showed._

 _"With Voldemort gone, I see no reason why you have to kept apart. Besides, aren't you seventeen in just a few days? So tell me: What do you want to do?_

 _"Love, Hermione J. Granger"_

Harry looked at the letter fondly. At least one of his friends seemed to be on his side. He still didn't know about the rest of them. He looked at Hedwig. "Maybe tomorrow morning you can tell me everything you know." He went to his meager supplies and pulled a sheet of parchment. "I'm going to write Hermione and ask her to give you a few treats – I don't have any and no one will let me get any – and tomorrow you should be back. After that, we can write whatever and ask you to pass on anything secret between us. Wouldn't that be grand?" Hedwig ruffled her feathers and nipped his finger lightly.

He started writing and then paused. He mused to Hedwig, "I wonder if she's got her apparition license. It's too bad she's never been here – though I'm glad she never had to meet the Dursleys." He included those thoughts in his letter. Petting Hedwig, he attached the return letter with the extra lozenge and let her out the window.

Elphias Doge, from his position, had full eyes on the window but the charm on Hedwig meant he never saw the owl arrive or leave.

* * *

Ron and Ginny had returned inside and gone to scrub up. Ron was seventeen and used magic. Ginny was sixteen and used magic anyway – who would notice the extra magic in the Burrow? She just made certain that her mother didn't see.

And while Ron wasn't mean to animals, he wasn't particularly observant when it came to things that he was not looking at or thinking about. As a result, he didn't notice Hedwig's cage being empty. Normally, if Hedwig wanted to she would bark out, thus drawing Ron's attention which meant she was fed regularly. Ron even gave her any mice that he could accio (now that he could perform magic). No bark, however, meant Ron didn't really look over. Besides, this was a time that the nocturnal creature might be expected to be asleep. Pig was sleeping after all.

And so, Ron went down to the kitchen for a snack, never noticing the empty cage. And Ginny, while more conscientious, was not in the room and subconsciously knew that Ron would take care of Hedwig's needs.

She always visited the beautiful owl after dinner.

* * *

Marek and Flute knew that Hedwig was moving things along as needed. Harry was being fed – or allowed to eat anyway. The Dursleys had taken the warnings and both were aware that the boy would be "legal" soon and didn't want to make him want to serve up any revenge.

As a result, they kind of ignored him and told Dudley to as well.

The two deities discussed where they should go next. Flute was thinking of Hogwarts to scope it out further and Marek was trying to make arguments against it, not to be averse but to work out the pros and cons.

They finally decided that with the castle so empty there was not much to learn there. Marek said, "We can always visit the Goblins and see what their position is."

Flute nodded. "Do you think we should do it openly or be sneaky about it?"

Marek chuckled as he asked, "What do you think?"

Flute gave a mischievous smile. "I'm known far and wide at home for being a bit sneaky."

Marek asked, "Won't they notice us? They are magical and they seem to be more observant than wizards and witches. Whenever I walk into any Gringotts, they notice my divinity almost immediately."

Flute rolled her eyes. "They aren't gods. The reason they notice is that when we aren't hiding, such people can always see the divine element within our aura. But you've never used purely divine magic to hide yourself – you tend to use mortal magic as well. If we don't want to be seen, only another god can actually see us."

"But what if they asked a god or goddess to help with a ward to detect that?"

Flute considered that. "Well, we'll notice before we expose ourselves. I probably should teach you to hide your divine nature."

"I thought I was doing that," he said.

She sighed. "No. You don't exude it when you are 'hiding it' but you are not masking it really."

Marek nodded. "Okay then. More lessons."

Marek and Flute spent a good portion of their time in their clearing in the Forbidden Forest.

The first thing Aphrael did was say, "Okay. First lesson. We need to teach you to see sites that have been consecrated."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because that would allow you to see if the goblins have wards which a god has assisted them with."

He saw the logic of that and so the two went around the forest looking for consecrated sites. This was a very old forest and there was a history of Druidism in the area. It wasn't hard to find echoes of past consecrations.

In the course of their movements, they rand across the Centaur herd. While at first Flute wanted to play some tricks on the belligerent Bane, Marek argued against it. He did say, "I do agree he needs to be taken down a peg or two. Let's show ourselves. I'll try that hiding of my divinity and see if he gets riled up. And then I can let it loose."

Flute considered that. "Let's retreat and I'll do something that I haven't done in a while."

They got a good distance away and Flute pulled out the very instrument that had given her the name "Flute" by the assorted Knights of Elenium.

Marek, due to his phoenix nature, also had a beautiful singing voice. And so he decided to accompany her. After a moment she paused. "You know your singing sounds almost like a phoenix, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll teach you to do what I do." With that she brought into being a recorder. "Blow on that."

With his innate understanding of music and his divine nature, he easily played the recorder. It sounded almost birdlike. "Put that away."

Marek had long ago learned to carry things in his own divinely created space. That was where he carried the Galleons and other things he carried from time to time. He put that flute away.

"Now," Flute said, "let's look around." She, however, did not find what she was looking for. At that, she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Found it!" she cried out. She looked at Marek. "Let's walk over there." She pointed in a direction. He shrugged and followed her.

He noticed that the woods changed significantly as they walked until they found themselves outside of a small hut in the middle of trees that he knew could not be found in the Forbidden Forest. Also, he noticed that the world had gone from afternoon to the middle of the night. He looked at Flute. "That was extremely well done."

She grinned. "I've had a lot of practice."

"My instant movement is not as impressive as that. You have to teach me how to do that!" he said.

She gave an angelic smirk (that phrase being almost oxymoronic) and said, "A girl has to have _some_ secrets."

Someone inside the hut had heard them speaking and the door opened. A very wizened gentleman, Japanese Marek guessed, came out. The man bowed and said, " _Konbanwa_." (Good Evening.)

Aphrael and Marek bowed in return. Flute spoke. " _Good Evening, honored sir. It is a joy to meet you._ "

The man replied. " _Welcome. May I ask if you need assistance?"_

Flute replied, " _Please forgive our rudeness in arriving so late. We have traveled far because it is said that you are the best maker of instruments to be found and I lost track of the exact time."_

The man smiled and forgave her instantly. " _It is no matter. I was still awake and will be for a time. Please come and accept tea."_

The old man led them inside and served tea. After they were seated he said, " _Please tell me what I can do for you_?"

Marek always found certain cultures interesting. He could sense the man's curiosity as to why he was deferring to Flute but inquiring would be unspeakably rude. To a traditionalist Japanese native a mild statement of discontent of their presence would be the equivalent of Vernon Dursley screaming at a wizard that he was angry that the freaks had disturbed his normal existence.

Japan was a place of subtlety.

And though it took until almost the middle of the night, Flute had obtained what she had come for: A beautifully crafted flute that did not actually play but could transmit Marek's voice as though it was being played. If no one knew, they would assume he was actually playing.

In additional to the gold which Harry brought from his personal space (he had some non-minted gold for just this reason) Flute also presented a gift of a special tea to thank the old man for his time and assistance. As was expected, he refused twice before accepting.

Marek provided his own gift: A performance using the new flute.

The song had an effect on the man. Though he would have been mightily embarrassed if he had realized it as it happened, he fell asleep listening to the song. The two gods ensured the old man was placed on his normal bed before leaving themselves.

When he awoke the next day, the only thing that showed that the visit was real and not a dream was the fine gold he had been paid and the tea which had been left behind.

He also immediately noticed that the many pains he normally felt were much reduced and his sleep had been strangely restorative. He decided to make himself some of the gifted tea, thankful for it as it had saved him a trip to go and buy some.

The old master instrument maker normally had a hard time sleeping due to the pains of growing old – which was why he was still awake when they had arrived. Flute had put this gift together as the old man was looking through his stock for the flute, and had asked Marek to include the tears of his animagus form. The old man would find that, to his dying day, the tea box would never need to be refilled. He would live a long and much more pain free life, far longer than he had expected to live.

* * *

Flute and Marek had returned to Scotland much as they had arrived. Marek was quite fascinated and, even knowing it was coming and what was happening, could not figure out exactly how she did that.

Every god traveled their own way due to how they perceived the world and Aphrael needed anchors within the real world to travel most effectively. Marek was too used to moving from place to place and so only needed a space-time relationship or a mental anchor to a spot and could move instantly.

This, however, meant that Marek tended to ignore the physical anchors of what was around him and could not cause a transition the same way. Aphrael had actually learned her method from a traveling Prince of Order named Corwin.

Corwin came from a plane where Order and Chaos manifested purely. And though his family were not divine, per se, they were much more elemental. Those who were directly related to Order and Chaos could travel within to and from any world as long as they could imagine it. The children of the Pattern, a manifestation of pure Order, mentally placed new order points and traveled to them. The children of the Logrus, a manifestation of Chaos, rode the chance and uncertainty to achieve the same ends. It was all very technical and hard to explain. As a result, Aphrael could not really teach her method to Marek.

He actually pouted when she told him. He also listened to her when she explained that he could not travel to these extreme manifestations of the forces of the multiverse as his divinity had no bearing in these places. She also warned him that if he should meet a Prince of Amber or a Prince of Chaos that it was best to refrain from interfering as they could affect even gods.

There were no true limits for anyone who could create or destroy a dimension with a thought.

* * *

It was 8:00 at night when the two deities returned to the Scottish forest. With a thought, both had verified the Centaurs were still in the same place.

Both grinned at each other and then each began to play. Both started walking toward the Centaur position.

The Centaur group heard the music before they saw the visitors. And while they quite enjoyed the music, they did prepare themselves in case it was treachery.

Bane, one of the better fighters, was angry at the intrusion. He exhorted the leader, Magorian, to allow him to attack but the herd leader ordered him to restrain himself.

Still, it was a wary group which saw the two walk along the Forest paths and arrive quite nearby. They stopped playing. Marek said, "Hello!"

Magorian motioned Bane to silence. "Good evening. You are unfamiliar to us."

Marek nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. I was in the midst of learning something from my little sister here and she decided that she wanted to play. She loves this forest and how the music echoes around it."

Magorian was about to say something else when Bane could no longer hold himself back. "You should not be here! This forest is for us and not you! We will not tolerate your kind trespassing anymore!"

"Bane!" Magorian cried. "Be silent!" Bane, furious, held himself in again.

Flute looked at the Centaurs and pouted. "Are you sure? I was quite enjoying myself. The trees seem to like me here." Another Centaur, Ronan, snorted at that statement. "Do you not believe me?" She asked him.

Ronan, at least, looked to Magorian before speaking. "Your statement is nonsensical. You speak as though you understand the trees speaking."

"Of course I do!" She paused. "Don't you?"

Ronan snorted again. "The trees cannot talk so that we can hear them."

Flute rolled her eyes. "Every living thing has a voice – even if you cannot understand it." She gave a superior smile. "One only has to learn how to listen. It just takes a lot of practice."

Magorian took back control. "And how long did it take you to learn the speech of trees?"

Flute appeared to think for a moment. "It couldn't have been more than …. A thousand years?" She looked at Marek. "I think it was a thousand years."

Marek replied, "And I haven't been practicing that long. It isn't that easy."

"But it only took you a few hours to learn to speak Owl and Feline. Tree-speak isn't that _much_ harder." She was deliberately ignoring the Centaurs.

Marek rolled his eyes. "Great. I'll get right on that. It shouldn't take more than – oh a year or two."

Flute shrugged. "That's no time at all. You could do that holding your breath."

Bane spoke to the leader. "Magorian! These two are mentally damaged. They speak of things that we know are impossible while insulting us as though they have a right! They should be forced to leave – or forced to die!"

Marek took one look at Flute and groaned. "Now you've done it. Did you have to insult her?"

Everyone looked at the absolute fury on the small girls face. Many were taken aback. With that, Flute released the restraints on her nature and allowed her divinity to shine through. Marek, who had been learning, allowed his to do the same.

Flute marched toward the startled Bane. As she walked, she gradually rose in the air as though walking on a ramp of air, until she was facing the Centaur stallion face to face. "You call me mentally damaged? You are a mortal creature. I am a goddess. You have no chance at understanding my mind or comprehending how utterly insignificant you are in the grand scheme of things. I should scatter your being across time and space."

The watching Centaurs groaned, understanding truly what their visitors were.

Marek spoke. "Aphrael! Leave the creature alone. He's not one of yours. If it comes to it, we can always get whoever his god is to punish him."

Magorian tried to calm the situation. "Divinity! I apologize unreservedly for the callous words spoken to you by two of my own. I would beg you to leave Bane's correction to me. While he is reactionary, he also does much to protect and defend the herd and I would ask you not to take him from us."

Flute considered that. "Centaur! Feel lucky that my brother speaks for you and your leader has better manners. You hold hatred too close to your heart and it poisons your mind. Justified or not, you will learn to act with reason and consideration or you will insult someone who does not have my restraint. And in that moment, you will be obliterated."

With that she turned away from the Centaur and walked back to Marek, still in the air as though she was walking on solid ground. "Marek? Let's get out of here."

Before Marek could speak, a young Centaur spoke. "Divinity? I loved your song! Can you play another?" Flute looked over and saw the earnest young female Centaur with imploring eyes. In that moment she changed instantly.

The Centaurs witnessed the mercurial young goddess squeal in delight and rush over to the foal. "You're beautiful!" Flute hugged the foal and peppered her face with kisses – her own form of divine blessing. "What song would you like?"

Flute ignored the other Centaurs as she engaged with the young female. Flute even eschewed the illusion of her pipes and sang directly.

Marek sat back and observed. Magorian took Bane aside and remonstrated him. Marek could not truly blame the Centaur – he had lost family to Death Eaters in years past. But his prejudice would be damaging.

Flute was not so reactive as she appeared. She had wanted to teach a lesson and she had. Marek was observing so that he could see how Flute created the mindsets that she wished to create.

Marek had to admit: Aphrael was a master at emotional manipulation.


	45. Pt 4: When to Act, When to Withhold

HP AU Xover with the world of the Elenium and Talmuli, Mention of Zelazny's Amber stories.

Part 4:

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Flute and Marek overnighted in the clearing they had been working in. Marek received a lesson in divine-level conjuration. It was far more powerful than wizarding conjuration. He immediately recognized that he had been operating somewhere between divine and mortal on that score.

They ended up with something like a wizard's tent. It was comfortable and allowed them to rest and bathe. Technically, they could go without sleep for a while. Marek actually wasn't certain he truly needed it. He knew that Flute did though. At least she was much happier when she had restful sleep.

Flute wanted to have a slumber party. Marek was mildly amused and went along with it. As a result they ended up on furs in an empty room rather than on beds. Marek was not amused by being woken up by a little girl landing on his chest. Flute was unapologetic.

Finally, however, they were on their way. Their first stop was the check in on the players. Harry and Hermione were both much happier. However, Harry was still extremely upset about his life being controlled.

Hedwig had returned after delivering his note back with the Owl candy. He had immediately taken the feline one. They watched as Harry spent a while learning from Hedwig what she had seen. She explained how the red-haired ones had kept her and why.

The gods asked Hedwig not to tell him they were there or who had made the candies – she was reluctant but agreed if they promised he could eventually be told.

With what Harry now knew, he asked Hermione for her opinion about what he should do.

* * *

They then checked in at the Burrow and found that Hedwig's disappearance had been noticed – but the two Weasley children were keeping it hush hush. Neither of them had been comfortable keeping her in the face of Voldemort having been killed already.

The two gods grinned at each other – Dumbledore had no warning yet.

Either one of them could have done something to affect the minds of the Weasleys, but the whole point of this exercise was to teach Marek the skills of a divine being and to further the cause of free will. The Weasley children chose of their own free will to not tell Dumbledore. In this case, Marek's choices followed the locals and Flute was just along for the ride – and to have fun.

* * *

The two gods made their way to Gringotts. They were scouting out the information having to do with Harry Potter's accounts.

Flute and Marek stood within the office of the goblins in charge of the accounts, out of sight of the locals. Marek asked Flute, "So, is there anything special that I have to remember about magical beings like Goblins instead of Wizards?"

Flute replied, "No. If you keep yourself hidden, they won't notice. However, you have to remember they don't think like humans. You'd be better off practicing on someone else to make certain you have something to compare it to."

Marek shrugged and they made their way to a cart which was being taken down into the tunnels. The cart driver paid them no attention and the two got within the cart. "Okay," Flute said. "Eat his mind!" Marek looked over and saw Flute had an impudent look.

Nevertheless, Marek concentrated and captured the mind of the cart driver. The two sat within the back of the cart as the driver went around doing some job which required he go to various vaults and Marek sorted through the information. Marek admitted to Flute that the Goblins had almost a rocklike feel to their thoughts despite it being fairly complex.

One thing Marek learned which amused him: There was more than one speed on the Gringotts carts. The Goblins only employed a slower speed when there was a delicate treasure. Otherwise, they kept it the speed it was so that passengers could not learn of the various paths by marking noticeable rock formations. They kept them fast as a result of one particular invention: The Pensieve. They did not want to allow a magical a smooth memory or enough time to have a memory that was sufficiently clear to study details.

With a clear memory, a wizard could fly a broom through the tunnels to a particular vault if they had been there before. Marek could understand the reasons why they did it.

One thing that he did not expect was for the standing order from one of the account managers that any trips by the Potter heir was to be immediately reported to him. Such orders were used if there were a particular customer of interest. It wasn't unusual. However, it was troubling.

The two gods traveled to the manager who had sent the order. Marek did his mind capture and then they reviewed what Marek had learned. The manager's client was not, in fact, Harry Potter but Albus Dumbledore. Because Harry was not legally an adult, it was possible for Dumbledore to monitor him.

There was no complicity, per se, in the account manager to defraud a customer. However, the information regarding the fraud that Dumbledore had committed was to be had _if the Goblins were asked to look properly_.

The Goblins were bankers only. While in many worlds the Goblins were, by treaty, given the responsibility of verifying all manner of inheritance, in this case there was no agreement as to that as such. The Goblins could determine a particular wizard was the proper recipient of a stated bequest but they could not, by treaty, involve themselves in informing their clients of anything unless they were specifically asked.

Harry could ask – if he thought to, but _only_ if he thought to. Otherwise, the bank would assume that transactions were proper. Dumbledore's authority was based on the bank having been informed by the Ministry that Dumbledore was the boy's legal regent.

Dumbledore had used his authority as the Chief Warlock to state that this was so.

* * *

Marek looked at Flute. "The Wizengamot Administrative Offices."

Flute said with some intelligence, "What?"

Marek chuckled. "What I mean is that Dumbledore was attempting to keep Harry hidden from everyone. The more papers filed and easily found the more scrutiny he could be under."

Flute sighed. "I remember when we were in Matherion, Mother and the others had to go through the files of the Interior Ministry bit by bit to find the proof of who were the traitors. Do you _know_ how hard it is to find proper records if you don't know the system being used? It's a nightmare!"

Marek nodded. "This will be easier. Remember that I already captured Albus's memories. I just have to sort through them for where he put what records. They will be easier to find. There is a reason that Wizards use parchment rather than paper. It's a lot easier to enchant. It's also a lot easier to process using magic. Paper is cheaper but it doesn't have the permanency that parchment has. Every food animal in the magical world provides parchment. Cheap parchment is made much like paper – there is no guarantee that a particular piece of parchment is from one particular animal and it definitely isn't one contiguous sheet. Legal parchment is never made of anything other than a single sheet of skin. As a result, it can much more easily be enchanted – or have certain spells placed on it to make it easier to locate." He smirked. "And since I already captured Albus' mind, I know how he marked particular records."

The two gods made their way to the Ministry and Marek retrieved all of the records that had been legally filed. He even put a record in that they were being searched for. Within the records, he found the items deliberately made obscure in their placement: The wills of Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black.

According to the records, the wills were marked as probated. That means that legally they were of the public record. The staff at the Wizengamot Administrative Service would never have been able to find them – they were placed in places that would never be reviewed. They could claim them lost if asked. If Dumbledore had needed them, however, they could be found.

All Marek did was to ensure they were properly placed and that a legal request had been filed for copies – at least as far as the records went. If anyone looked, there would be a record of the request being made.

Marek then went and found a copy of the published rules for asking for certain services. It included the rules on audits being requesting. He placed the folded copies of the wills right at the page which had the procedures listed.

He also dog-eared the page to make certain that it would be noticed rather than ignored.

Considering the wills listed the amounts that had been within the accounts when the Potters and when Sirius had died there was sufficient justification for requesting an audit. Once an audit found the irregularities, Gringotts would push for restitution.

He also included two or three more items which might be of interest to Harry.

Marek included a letter.

 _Mr. Harry Potter_

 _Enclosed are legal copies of certain documents that were filed with the Wizengamot Administrative Services. Please note the information within the book that they were placed in._

 _I would also recommend that you employ you newly understood friend to inform you when it is clear for you to make your way to the Ministry to get your Apparition testing out of the way. This will allow you to start going anywhere you like as of July 31 of this year – as you will be legally of age._

 _Also included is a pamphlet for a non-Magical attraction which might be of interest to you. Considering it opened in 1992 and you were concerned with other things, you might not have known about it. Can you imagine anyone who was not born in the non-magical world knowing about this resort? I can't imagine your Headmaster being aware either._

 _I would remind you that Gringotts can exchange money for a small fee. They can also direct you to where you can obtain the necessary legal records to allow you to travel._

 _I would also remind you that your scar is no longer magically hard to conceal. Ask a non-magically raised female friend to explain concealer to you._

 _I understand that your legal guardians might not be aware of your options. If you can get them to sign a letter giving you permission to go where you like and with whomever you like without requiring additional permission from them, you could legally not require returning to your wonderful abode._

 _As far as your trunk goes, it might be easier if you cleaned it out thoroughly, got rid of anything that you no longer needed. It might then be left at a friends house – or you can pay to have it stored. You might want to stop in the alley and find out if there is a more Muggle-Friendly trunk you can buy._

 _Once you are seventeen, your choices become your own. I recommend that you seriously consider where you want to live and with whom you wish to associate. It will be entirely up to you._

 _Also, remember you have a house elf friend who would probably love to be hired by the Great Harry Potter if you need a bit of magical help._

 _A friend_

He looked at Flute. "Now we just need to get this to Hedwig to deliver."

Flute nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Is there any reason you aren't more directly intervening?"

Marek considered that. "I could go and fix a whole bunch of things, I am certain. But that leaves tomorrow for Harry to deal with after I'm gone. I can't make his life perfect. But I can arrange for him to learn things that he will need to know. I might still tell him everything that I learned about Dumbledore – but maybe he can figure it out for himself. He will be better off if I don't fix it all for him."

Flute smiled happily and jumped at Marek, kissing his face several times. She wanted to reward him. She moved back and said, "It's a hard thing to learn – you can't fix everything. If you did, then you have to keep watch over it and then limit what people can do so that they don't mess it up. It's a bit more painful to see them make mistakes, but they will be better off."

Marek nodded. "It's hard. At first I just tried to fix things. I still tend to make it easy to defeat Voldemort whenever I can because honestly I can't stand the idiot. The need for people to learn to deal with Horcruxes is minimal – they are only created by idiots and then only very rarely. At least in this world, there was only the one. I wonder where the various founders' items are in this world."

Flute said, "We could always have a treasure hunt."

Marek looked at the little girl and grinned. They would have some fun.

Hedwig, as though summoned, did show up. "*How is your Human doing?*" Marek asked.

"*Harry Human is happier. But still he is feeling caged within the horrible nest we live in.*"

"*I understand. This package will help him to leave the horrible nest. It requires that he do the actual work though – if you assist him. The Whiskered Elder has those of his parliament watching for Harry Human if he tried to leave the nest. Perhaps you could tell him when the Whiskered Elder's parliament is not watching so carefully?*"

Hedwig bobbed. "*I will tell him.*"

"*Good hunting,*" Marek said before watching Hedwig fly off toward Privet Drive.

* * *

Marek and Flute "kept an eye" on Harry as they traveled around to the various players. It required a small part of their mind to do so. Flute had toteach Marek how to do it. Being of a divine nature, they could keep an eye on quite a number of people. Flute, not being in her own world, was actually more limited than Marek who could more easily move from dimension to dimension.

As a result, Marek could watch Harry, Hermione, Luna, the Weasleys, the Goblin account manager, Dumbledore, the various guards that Dumbledore used, and a few others.

It required him to at least arrive in their vicinity to set up but eventually they had covered everyone they could see as involved. As they were finishing up Marek asked, "Why didn't you teach me this first? It would have saved some time."

Flute gave an impish smile. "Cause it's more fun to actually be involved."

Marek rolled his eyes. "Okay. First stop: Little Hangleton. I want to see if Riddle left anything in his mother's or father's houses."

They appeared in the graveyard which contained the Riddle family. Marek was familiar with it. "Okay. First let's check out the shack where the Gaunts lived."

Marek paused before he began walking. "Let me try something." He took Flute's hand and willed himself to lift off the ground.

Flute laughed. "I love to fly!" She pouted. "Sephrenia and Talen can't stand it and Father doesn't usually have the time. I don't get to do it much."

Marek laughed. "It also requires you to return to your 'natural' form which is quite distracting."

Flute rolled her eyes. "They always want to argue about covering myself."

"You know why." Marek said.

"Now that I'm actually married, I do. But it's still silly."

They quickly located the hut. Marek hovered over it. "I notice that most of the active spells are gone."

Flute shrugged as much as she could while holding Marek's hand. "He died and his spells died with him."

"True. Let's go down."

They lit down next to the hut. As divine beings they could remove much with just a thought. Marek led them to the area where a box was below the floor. He released the illusion and brought it up.

Aphrael looked at the ring which was in the box. "There is another divine influence on this. We can't claim it."

Marek nodded. "I know. It was a gift from an avatar of Death to a mortal as a trap. And while Death is eternal he has avatars in most dimensions."

Flute looked at Marek. "Have you ever considered making some avatars yourself?"

Marek was startled. "Can I do that?"

Flute shrugged. "You aren't tied to a particular dimension. Almost any entity that is transdimensional can kind of split off some of their nature to allow a local entity to act for them. Those of us who are dimensional tend to work through priests and priestesses. Sephrenia keeps an eye on things for me while I'm busy being Danae. But you could make your own god in any dimension you visit."

Marek looked dubious. "Sounds like an invitation for trouble."

Flute laughed. "Of course it is! That's part of the fun!" She then said, "There is one limitation on that."

"Oh?" he asked.

"You'll need to ensure your avatar gets worshipped."

"Huh?" he gave her a blank stare.

She sighed. "It isn't that hard to understand! You can lend a spark of divinity but do you know how hard it would be to actually keep an active link supplying divine power in dimension after dimension? Grandma can do it because she is worshipped on a huge number of worlds. So can Death. But it's much easier to tie them into the power generated by the worship of mortals." She pouted. "Technically, if I want to deal with Death I have to contact him through a local avatar. Same with Grandma."

Marek gave her a pointed look. "I've seen you with your Grandma."

She gave a smirk. "So I cheat some." Her face took on an angelic look. "I get away with it 'cause I'm so lovable."

Marek laughed. "That you are." He looked at the ring. "So what should I do with this?"

She shrugged. "Call the local avatar for Death. See what he or she wants you to do."

Marek shrugged and closed his eyes. Soon a figure in a suit appeared near him. He looked at the being and said, "You look just like that actor." He thought for a moment. "Pitt I think."

Death smirked. "You can thank the mortals. Enough people have seen the movie that they are making which casts that man as me. I could go with a more traditional look." He suddenly turned into the traditional cloak and scythe look.

"No. I'll stay with the Joe Black look." Death changed back to Joe Black. "Anyway, thanks for coming."

"You have something you want to ask me," Joe said.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Marek pointed at the ring.

Joe gave an uninterested look at it. "It was a gift. Until a mortal actually gives it back to me properly, it will stay within the world."

"It has to be a mortal?" he asked.

"Yes. It was made with certain rules and those rules must be followed. Until a mortal takes it who can abstain from being corrupted by its power, it will entrap those who continuously violate the natural order of things."

Marek looked at Flute who said, "His item, his rules. We don't have to like it, but we have to respect it."

Marek mused. "I'm left with two options: Leave it where it is or send it on. If I leave it where it is, I can either tell someone where to find it or keep it to myself. I've trapped Dumbledore with it."

Joe shrugged. "It is of no matter to me. If you leave it and tell no one, someone will eventually find it. In a year, a decade, a century, a millennium; it will eventually be found."

Marek considered what was said. "If I tell someone and warn them, would that violate the rules?"

Joe laughed a hollow laugh. "Many people have read the rules. The Wizards teach their children the story of my giving the items. Still they become corrupted. Do as you wish. I know that in other worlds you have put in safeguards in its use. In other worlds you have caused it and its brothers to be returned. You have even moved others from one dimension to another. As far as I am concerned, and the entity which I represent: It matters not. I lose or gain no power from leaving or retrieving it. It serves a purpose. Even gods are not immune from it. Your nature allows you to move to those who have passed as you will and so you do not feel its pull. But Aphrael here does."

Aphrael said with some severity. "I can use my own power to talk to those who have gone before. I don't need it. Even if I feel its pull it is nothing to me."

Joe Black shrugged. "You become corrupted or not. It matters not to me." He looked at Marek. "Do as you will." Joe turned and walked away, disappearing in his own way.

Aphrael looked in the direction Joe had walked off. "He can be, as the mortals in your world would say, a real arsehole."

Marek laughed. "That's just because he won't fall for your charms."

She snarked, "I'd probably get a disease if I kissed him anyway."

Marek rolled his eyes. Apparently even divinities had prejudices. "Anyway, what do you think I should do? I can have Dumbledore find it by leaving a clue or I can tell my local analogue or I can do nothing."

She looked at Marek. "You wouldn't worry about your local analogue?"

Marek chuckled. "That, at least, you have to give Dumbledore his due for. The way we were brought up makes us almost immune to the type of corruption that Death's gifts create. Or maybe it's because we descend from the third brother. Either way, we can usually ignore the call of the stone to be used repeatedly."

Flute considered it for a long moment. "What if Dumbledore gets caught by it?"

Marek considered that. "Well, if Harry has already made a claim against him before he dies, then whatever the old goat leaves will be entailed until the matter is resolved. If he dies first, then the goat's will gets executed before Harry can get back what was stolen."

Flute said, "Then I suggest we leave this and ensure Harry gets the information – after he decides what steps to take. It gives him the most options."

The two returned the item to where it had been and then walked away. They even left the withering curse on it. Unlike the other curses in the area, it wasn't the type to dispel at the caster's death as it was tied into the item specifically.

"Was it just me or did it seem that the ring had been prepared to receive a Horcrux?" he asked Flute.

"No. It had been. Not on the stone, but on the band. Riddle must have changed his mind in this dimension."

"Or he read the information much more closely. From what we have gathered, he wasn't quite as insane in this world – though he just as much of a murderous fool."

Aphrael snarked, "He deserved whatever insanity he got for doing such a stupid thing as splitting his soul."

Marek said, "Let's check out Riddle Manor and see if he left anything there."

* * *

They spent a couple of days running down the items. While they had not been turned into Horcruxes in this world, they had been cursed so that no one else could own them. Marek was startled to find that there was a divine attachment on the tiara and the cup. The locket was a purely mortal creation.

Marek received permission from Arianrhod, a Welsh goddess of wisdom, to remove the curse from the Diadem. He received permission from Brighid to cleanse the Cup of Hufflepuff. He actually had woken the two as they had not recently been worshipped and were only sustained by Wiccans within the non-magical world who attempted to worship as their ancestors had. Even these were a very small number.

The price they asked for returning the items was to ensure that whoever received the items knew what deity was invoked when the items were used.

* * *

Harry had finally made his way to Gringotts and, referring to the wills he had copies of, asked for an audit. At the same time, he made arrangements to change some money over to Muggle funds.

As a result of his request, the order to tell Dumbledore if he visited was negated – as far as Gringotts was concerned, Dumbledore was under audit.

The two divinities were amused when Harry caught up to Hermione. He took the knight bus to her house. "Harry!" she cried when he showed up on her doorstep. She glomped him immediately.

"Hello, Hermione. You home along or are your parents here?"

"I'm by myself now. My parents are at work. They're getting ready to go on a vacation with me."

He asked curiously, "Aren't you normally back by this time? The last few years we were with the Weasleys the latter part of summer."

"I know. But this year I asked them to wait until August," she said with a smile.

"Why's that?" he asked curiously as he was led inside her house.

She gave him a smile. "Because I knew you'd be seventeen and could go with us if you were invited."

He was startled. "Really? You never mentioned."

She was a bit embarrassed. "At first I listened to the Headmaster and didn't say anything. We already had planned on waiting till later in the summer. But then I started to realize how silly it was to not send messages to you. When I was invited to the Burrow as usual, I told the Weasleys that I'll be spending most of my summer with my parents." She paused. "Even though I love the Weasleys, they tend to discount my needing to spend time with my Muggle parents – it's a little condescending even if they don't mean it that way."

Harry chuckled. "I understand. Usually I can't wait to go anywhere but Privet Drive but they always listen to the Headmaster about when I can come. I think this year I plan on doing something else."

"Oh?" she asked.

He pulled the brochure from his pocket. "This is where I'll be going."

She looked at the brochure and laughed. "We visited there the summer after second year when we went to France. At the time I was more interested in visiting the museums and things like that."

Harry was surprised. "A teenager not interested in Disneyland?"

She hit him on the shoulder playfully. "You know me. You know how much I like learning."

He gave a crooked smile. "Come on, Hermione. Sometimes you just have to have fun. We spend ten months of the year at school – don't you think you deserve a break?"

Hermione became kind of quiet. "Well, I never really had friends to go to those places with. It's not as fun by yourself."

He looked at her. "Do you think your parents would mind going there instead of wherever you're planning? I've never been to anything like it and would love to visit with a friend."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry. "I'll call them and ask!" She jumped up and went over to the phone. "When would you like to go?"

Harry said, "As soon as you want. With the assistance of an Auror who isn't part of the Order I got my apparition test done so that I can start apparating on my birthday. I've got a Muggle card from Barclays with money I converted from my vault. I got a Muggle identification card and passport after Gringotts told me where Witches and Wizards go when they need them – the Ministry is fairly useless when it comes to the Muggle world. I've gotten a letter signed by the Dursleys which effectively gives me permission to go where I like without bothering them. For all intents and purposes: I've freed myself. And I can't think of a Death Eater or pureblood sympathizer who would be able to navigate Disneyland – I think they're allergic to Muggle places like that."

Hermione gave a long look at Harry. She then asked, "So you can stay where you want?"

Harry gave his grin again. "I'm thinking about booking a hotel room."

She bit her lip and then said, "You could stay here! We have room."

Harry considered that. "You know? I've stayed at the Weasleys and you're as much my friend as Ron – usually better actually. If it's alright with your parents I'd love to stay."

Hermione squealed and ran over to glomp him again. "I've never had a friend stay over before! I'm calling my parents now!"

Hermione got permission (grudging on her father's part) and Harry was invited. She asked him, "What about your things?"

He smirked. "Dobby!"

The small elf arrived. "The Great Harry Pottter calls for Dobby?"

"Hermione has invited me over to stay. Can you get my things from Privet Drive? Please make certain that no one sees you – the Dursleys are ignoring me but the Order might be watching."

"Dobby will not be seen!" Dobby disappeared.

Hermione asked, "What's that?"

"I've hired Dobby for the summer. He's going to help me with things. Not much to do at Hogwarts during the summer."

As Dobby had been hired she didn't have much of an objection.

* * *

Marek and Flute actually helped without Harry knowing. Whenever an Order member went to check on him, Marek took his place and made it seem like Harry was still at home.

Finally, when the Order went to retrieve Harry, Dobby was asked to clear out everything that was Harry's and leave the room completely bare.

Mad-Eye and the Order were quite startled to find a note on the wall, "Sorry, Folks. I'm of Age on 31 July and I have places I plan on being. I'll be back on September 1. Maybe. If I haven't got somewhere better to be. See you in a month."

Albus Dumbledore was aghast to find that Harry had slipped the leash. When he sent an Order member to check at the Grangers, no one was home. Dobby, however, made certain that no one saw Harry's things.

Dumbledore went to check at Gringotts if Harry had showed up but finally learned that the Potter accounts were under audit regarding the distribution of the Potter and Black estates.

No one would tell him anything as to what business Harry might have done.

The Dursleys were finally questioned and they were fairly open with Harry haven gotten permission to go where he liked and not return.

Dumbledore tried to send Fawkes but he was uncooperative.

Finally, on Harry's birthday Dumbledore went to the Weasleys. He wondered if Harry's Owl could find him. When he arrived, he found out that the Owl had escaped two weeks earlier. Neither Weasley was very impressed when he chided them for not informing him.

Ron said it the most clearly. "It's not our owl. Hedwig wasn't happy about being caged up and we really didn't want to keep her. Merlin knows upset Harry got two years ago when we kept her from him – Harry doesn't have any other friends to talk to when you won't let us message him. We thought she didn't like being caged and deserved to go where she liked. Besides, it's not as if the guards you say you had saw her."

Dumbledore had to admit that was true – no one had reported seeing the white owl in Surrey.

Mrs. Weasley was a bit upset with her children but had to admit that they were right: Harry was now seventeen.

Dumbledore tried to go to the Ministry to get Auror help to find Harry but they refused on the basis that he was legally able to do magic as he liked.

* * *

Hedwig and Crookshanks were both at Luna Lovegood's house. When they had been asked by their humans where they wanted to go, both named the girl as their preferred caretaker. They could hunt as they needed and Luna was fun to spend time with.

Both had been surprised to find out that the two animals had picked her as the other human to learn how to understand them.

When they had decided to leave them with her Harry and Hermione had Dobby's assistance in locating the place. "Hermione? Luna? Do we know who sent the candies?"

Luna shrugged. "I was told that a friend helped. I thought it was one of you."

Hermione said, "I've never heard of it – I thought it was something that only certain people knew about."

Luna shook her head. "Daddy would have heard of it and he never had. I asked him after I already took the candies. It was very fun to talk to the various owls and cats we ran into later though."

Hermione said, "I wonder how they were made."

Harry shrugged. "I'm just happy someone did." He smiled at Hedwig who was flying around. "Talking to Hedwig has made my life much easier."

Hermione said, "Crookshanks just treats me like I belong to him. But he does have the most amusing observations."

Harry looked at her. "I just think it's good you have something to keep you from getting too caught up in books." He grinned. "It's actually funny to watch." He turned to Luna. Harry asked, "You sure you don't mind watching over them?"

"Of course not! You're both my friends." Both were invited to see the painting that Luna had done after her fourth year of the six who had gone to the Ministry. Harry and Hermione both complimented her and gave her big hugs over that one.

"Any word on your OWLs?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be getting them soon. I'll send Hedwig when I find out," Luna said.

Harry said. "Can you also send a message to Ginny asking her how she did when you get your results?"

"I'll floo the Burrow when they come and tell them directly. I won't send Hedwig in case someone tries to keep her caged up again."

"We already got a letter via Pig, Ron's owl, telling me that the Headmaster already knew that Hedwig was free and that they hadn't been happy about keeping her in a cage. I don't think they will try again. Mrs. Weasley tried to find out where I was but I refused to tell them. I asked Ron and Ginny to tell her that I was safe but that's it."

"You probably should make certain you stay on the continent for at least two weeks – the Hogwarts letters won't address out of Britain. I think it's the blimmering humdingers which prevent it. The owls will still find you though."

Harry laughed. "Well, Merlin bless blimmering humdingers then."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "It's probably got something to do with Hogwarts being part of the magic of the British Isles."

Harry looked at her and said, "I'd rather believe it's the humdingers. It's more fun that way. And you can't prove that they don't exist."

Hermione threw her hands up and said, "You can't prove a negative."

"Exactly right!" Harry said. "As far as we know, the humdingers, nargles, and whatnot are all real." He paused and then said thoughtfully, "I think I'd really like to see a crumple-horn snorcack. I think they'd be fun." He grinned and said, "At least they would be fun to look for."

Luna had a happy smile at that. Finally Hermione chuckled ruefully and agreed. "Even if I think they're silly, it would be fun to find them."

* * *

Finally, Marek and Flute left a letter for Harry when he returned. It would be delivered on August 31.

Marek and Flute were watching as the plane carrying the two teens and the Grangers flew off. "There's so much I could tell him. So much I could direct him to do."

Flute nodded. "He'll either figure out the rest or he won't. How far will you take it? You could make it all perfect. Or you could let it go."

She looked at him with old eyes. "This is the trap of being a god. You want the mortals you associate with to be happy and how they could be happy is so obvious to you. At a certain point you have to decide between making them puppets or letting them be their own people. He's going to have to make a decision when he receives the different items. He's going to have to decide what to do about what to do about the Resurrection Stone. He's either going to let Dumbledore control him more or he's going to stay free.

"You made certain he learned about Dumbledore's depredations. You made certain he could make his own choices. He'll either make it or won't. It was fun giving Hedwig and Crookshanks the gift of being understood. You even gave Harry the chance to profit off of learning how to make the language candies. It was fun tweaking the Centaurs' noses. It was fun to have the treasure hunt. But now you have to let them live their lives."

Marek signed and nodded. He looked at Flute. "So: Want to go home yet or come with me to another world? Maybe pull a few more obvious pranks?"

She considered it. "Well …."

A/N: No epilogue on this arc. That's intentional and kind of the point. Sorry to disappoint. The whole arc is less about what happens to Harry and his friends and more about the Traveler learning how to be a god and when to interfere and when not to. The world could go a lot of ways – which will be up to what Harry chooses, as well as others. Use your imagination to create the result you want.


	46. Pt 1: Around the Multiverse for Fun and

Around the Multiverse for Fun and Profit, Part 1

Star Trek Voyager, Episode 5-10, Counterpoint – minor element from B5

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Flute and Harry appeared in a fairly sterile looking corridor. Harry recognized it immediately as "Starfleet Neutral."

Flute looked at Harry. "Where are we?"

"Give me a minute."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment he opened his eyes. "We are on a starship. This is about 400 years later than the Wizarding world we were at – but not the same reality. We are tens of thousands of light years from Earth."

She looked around. "Why are we here?"

"Well, the crew was taken from their home are by a life form who was trying to solve a problem – but didn't clean up after himself. They have a lot of things that they are learning. Much of it is really valuable. But this _particular_ time is pretty useless as far as things go. They have decided to cooperate with the local government – no choice really – and allow inspections of their ship to make certain they don't have any 'contraband lifeforms'."

She looked at him with confusion. "Contraband lifeforms?"

"Telepathic beings. The Devore despise them. The few telepathic beings that they do have on board are being kept in a state of flux in the transporter device."

"So, what are we doing here?" she asked.

He gave her a smirk. "Well, the Devore are about to descend once again, creating a ruckus. Obviously they have nothing better to do. The crew would get through it but the whole situation is pointless. I thought we could … provide a diversion."

Her face lit up. "We're going to prank them."

He gave a cheerful nod of agreement.

She laughed and clapped her hands. "So, how do we do it?"

"First I'm going to create a ship. Want to see a White Star from even another reality? It's kind of cool."

* * *

 **Tuvok looked at his instruments. "Commander. I'm detecting a vessel. 300,000 kilometers and closing. The signature is Devore."**

 **Commander Chakotay stood up. "Red Alert. Sheilds up! Bridge to Captain!"**

 **"More company, Commander?" Janeway's voice came through.**

 **"Looks like it," he replied.**

Suddenly, Tuvok called out. "Commander! Another signature closing on our position. Signature … unknown."

"Put it on screen!" he called out.

The image of a white ship, graceful but powerful, appeared on the screen.

Suddenly, there was another being on the bridge – and it looked like Janeway. "Tuvok, shut up." The figure waved a hand. And Harry's comm. panel lit up.

"Commander! Voyager just sent a distress call."

Everyone froze when the obnoxious inspector from their previous inspections appeared. "Captain Janeway. You're having a problem?" The Devore Inspector was smirking with some superiority.

"The ship that just appeared has just attempted to send a telepathic message. We want nothing to do with whatever they are saying and I am following your protocol when such an event occurs."

The alien's face became alight. "Send me the information!"

"Transmitting now." She nodded off to the side and Harry Kim saw the computer send a file which hadn't been there before. "According to the Devore Protocols, as a Garahay Vessel we have a right to run from any telepath we detect as long as we alert the Devore inspection forces immediately. We have done so. Please catch them so that we can go along our way unmolested. While you are pursuing we are moving off as quickly as we can on our assigned course."

The alien looked at Janeway for a moment and then nodded. "Thank you, Captain Janeway, for your … _cooperation_." The screen shut off.

The figure waved its hand and turned into a man wearing old Earth dress. "Sorry to interrupt. My friend and I are going to have some fun." The figure disappeared in a flash of light.

The white ship went off at an oblique angle. The Devore ships modified their course to chase it.

Chakotak, thoroughly confused, said, "Monitor that ship! Bridge to the Captain. The Devore have been led away."

Janeway's confused voice came through the comm.. "How?"

Chakotay paused and then said, "I think you should come here and see."

* * *

Harry was working the panel as Aphrael, giggling, sat in the Captain's chair. "This is really fun! I've never been in charge of a space ship before."

Harry chuckled. "Starship, Flute. Starship." He glanced over. "What are your orders, Captain?"

She grinned and said, "Let them get a little closer and then evasive maneuvers."

"Aye, Aye, Captain," Harry watched his monitors until the ship was just out of weapons range. He then pushed a control and the White Star turned at almost 90 degrees and shot off as though the ship had turned straight down.

* * *

Tom Paris, at the helm, looked at his readouts before looking back at the monitors. "Woah! Did you see that? I want one of those!"

Chakotay looked and said, "Whoever is flying that is insane! It's longer than us and we can't turn like that."

Janeway rushed onto the bridge. "Report!"

Chakotay turned to the Captain. "Right after I alerted you, someone just appeared on the bridge looking like you. At the same time, a ship appeared out of nowhere coming toward us. Just as we were about to say something, the being ordered Tuvok by name to shut up and then without physical action turned on the comm. system and sent a message to the Devore that the ship had tried to initiate a telepathic message. If I didn't know, I would have thought it was you. The being then said that, according to the rules, we were running. The Devore thanked him … her… you … and then the comm. was shut off. The Devore changed course to follow. We have scanners following but whatever that ship is it's like nothing I've seen. I don't know if it has warp but it's the most maneuverable star ship I've ever seen at impulse. It flied like a fighter – but it's longer than Voyager."

Janeway looked at the monitors for what little could be seen. The ship, though erratic, was leading the Devore further and further away, allowing Voyager to fly right toward their rendezvous point.

Suddenly the comm. chirped, "Neelix to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead, Neelix."

Neelix voice had a sound of wonder as he spoke. "The children report that they received a telepathic message of comfort – as though being surrounded by a warm blanket. One of them said it felt like a beloved elder and a child like them all at once. They say that the visitor is leading the bad men away. And Captain …." Neelix paused.

"Yes, Neelix?"

"They say that the female that sent the message was _having fun_."

Janeway looked at Chakotay – he was just as clueless as she. "Thank you, Mr. Neelix. Carry on." She tapped her comm. badge. "Stand down from Red Alert but keep an eye out on what happens. I'll stay here until we're sure we're clear."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

Flute laughed and giggled as a fiercely grinning Harry led the Devore ships about like a mouse leading a clowder of overenthusiastic cats. The Devore ships tried to compensate for the White Star's hairpin turns but could not. They both could feel the extra ships that had been called as backup warping toward them.

Flute looked over at Harry. "This thing has a special viewer for fighting, right?"

"Yes, Captain Flute!" he grinned. He tapped the right button and the holographic representation appeared. They didn't need it, but it was kind of amusing to watch. It even had a representation of the additional ship warping in.

She looked at him and said, "They're going to be too many soon, right?"

Harry considered that. "I don't know. I'm pretty good at avoiding them. They haven't gotten that close to me." He looked at her. "It helps that I can sense where they are going to fire before they fire."

She asked, "Can't this thing go into a special area of space?"

Harry said, "I don't think that there is a hyperspace in this reality. Or at least none that anyone has found."

She considered it. "We can open one of those jump point things and not go through it right?"

He considered that. "Well, I can make it seem like we've dropped into a layer of subspace but really turn on a cloak." He blushed. "I kind of cheated and put a Romulan cloak on this thing – or at least its equivalent."

* * *

Tuvok looked at his readouts. "Captain. The alien ship has apparently disappeared into a layer of subspace."

She looked at him. "How?"

He replied, "I don't know. There is no record of this type of technology in the database."

She looked at the other bridge crew. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Chakotay said, "Well, he did disappear in a blue light – even if it wasn't instantaneously."

She asked, "Like Q you mean? Is it another Q?"

Suddenly Q appeared on the bridge. "Sorry, Katey. Neither one of them is one of the continuum."

She looked over and saw Q watching the monitors that were on the screen. "Hello, Q. Can you tell me about them? Are they a threat?"

He gave her a slightly chiding look. "Not everything is a threat, Katey." He smirked. "Actually, the two _are_ higher beings. For the most part, they are just having fun."

She considered that. "Are we going to have to worry about them?" She dropped into the tone of voice she usually used with Q. "It would be nice to know if someone is going to play games around us."

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Katey." His voice took on a mild note of mocking. "While they are close to omnipotent like the Q, both are quite inoffensive to whom they consider innocent. They even help people for no reason. They are disgustingly nice." He considered that for a moment. "Though one of them got another set of higher beings to agree to let their children die and the other one has destroyed a whole planet when the mortals there offended him. So they aren't nice all the time."

Janeway looked at her Bridge crew, alarmed. Q rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A man and a little girl appeared on the bridge.

"Woah! I didn't expect that!" The man looked around and saw Q. "Hey, Q! Long time no see. Or at least for one version of you anyway."

Q smirked. "Having fun, Harry?" Neither were paying attention as the little girl wandered over to Q.

The man, Harry, grinned. "Sorry if I intruded on your turf. But I'm learning to be .. well, me … and this particular incident would have been rather pointless. I decided to have some fun."

The Bridge crew were watching, fascinated. They were especially curious when the little girl walked up to Q and help up her arms in an invitation for Q to pick her up. Her pleading look would have melted an iced moon at the outer reaches of a solar system.

Without apparently thinking about it, the crew were shocked when Q actually leaned down and picked up the girl. She snuggled into him as he stood up. "Thinking about it, you're probably right. Have you learned anything?"

Harry shrugged, still smiling. "I think so. I'm learning to make things that never really existed. You like my White Star? The Vorlons never put a cloak on one – that tech doesn't exist in that dimension."

Q smirked. "That was a nice touch. The illusion of dropping into subspace was good too."

"Good enough to fool the locals, anyway. It gave Flute a chance to be the Captain of a starship. Her people are still in the swords and castles stage – and likely will be for a few hundred or thousand more years. Her and the other gods of her dimension kind of like it the way it is."

Q's smirking face looked down at the little girl he was holding. "You know, Aphrael, you could always let your people grow up a little." Q then stopped suddenly and his face took on a look of shock. "How did you end up with me holding you?"

The girl leaned in and kissed Q's face a few times before dropping down. "Practice." She grinned at the tall being before skipping back over to Harry's side and snuggling into him, still smirking at Q. Janeway then noticed her feet were bare. She saw Harry shrug, amused. Q gave her a pointed look.

Janeway finally had enough. "Hello? Could someone explain for the local mortals?" She had gathered, somehow, that the two extras were not mortals per se. If she could believe Q, it seemed like he was saying this girl was a goddess, and implying that the man was too..

Harry looked over. "Sorry, Captain Janeway. As you might have gathered from Q, we're not exactly mortal. Even though I look older, Aphrael here – lovingly known as Flute to some of her followers back home – is actually the more experienced divinity. And even though she's a dimensional divinity and I'm an interdimensional divinity, she is a good friend and is teaching me how to use my abilities. We arrived here because I was practicing, and distracting those bigoted …" he looked at the girl and then back, "… _people_ is fun. And if I could keep their attention away from you in the process and help you keep the people you're carrying safe, it was all to the good. Nothing will change much by them not inspecting you again. You won't learn anything more – you've already worked out the technique for transporter stasis and the limitations of it – your doctor can detect the degradation even now. Any more visits by the Devore wouldn't help you at all – except to maybe gloat when you outsmart that idiot, Kashyk." He gave her a chiding look. "Gloating is so unbecoming."

She gave a small smile. "You take victory where you can get it."

Flute, still snuggling next to Harry, giggled. Janeway smiled at her. Harry said, "Careful. Flute here loves to pinch souls when she can – not to take them but to make people love her." He grinned down at her small pout. "While she's a pretty agreeable goddess, you would be volunteering for hugs and kisses for the rest of existence – and following her when she gets _ideas_." With that Flute smirked at him and then gave an angelic look to Janeway.

She laughed. "Somehow, I think it might actually be fun."

With that Flute crowed and ran over to the Captain to subject her to the Flute treatment.

Q looked at the girl and said, "Uh, uh! Remember! She's one of mine!"

Aphrael blew a raspberry at Q before kissing Janeway a couple more times before dropped back over to Harry.

Janeway was curious. "Could you use your abilities to speed us on our way?" She tried to hide the interest in what she was saying. Everyone on the bridge stilled.

Harry sighed. "Sorry. But there are rules – and now that I know them I won't violate them. There _is_ a point to what you are doing. There are too many things that would change if we randomly moved you along. When there's something we can do or if you earn it – and I won't say how – we can do something to help. Think of it like our own Prime Directive. Bending it at times can be justified, breaking can cause huge troubles that are unintended."

He looked at Q and spoke in Styric. " _Can I give them the holographic tactical display in exchange for them not kicking up a fuss for my interference?"_

Q considered that. " _It's not something that they couldn't do themselves if they tried. Go ahead._ " No one on the bridge understood the language.

Harry grinned and looked at Janeway. "As I said, we can _bend_ it." He snapped his fingers, a gesture that was completely unnecessary, but it reinforced Q's gravitas with the Starfleet mortals. "I've left a gift which might be useful. Or just interesting. You can figure it out." He looked at Q. "Want to come with us and have some fun messing with the Devore?"

Q considered that and then smirked. "Actually? That sounds kind of fun." He snapped his fingers. The three disappeared from the bridge.

Janeway looked at the Bridge crew. "What did he mean by a gift?"

Tuvok, Kim, and the others all checked their terminals and their programs. Paris called out, "I found a program called HUD."

Tuvok pushed a few buttons. "I can access it here as well."

Kim chimed in, "It's here too."

Janeway asked, "What is it?"

Paris, a bit more adventurous, said, "Well, he said it was a gift. I say we turn it on and see what happens."

Janeway looked at Chakotay who gave a miniscule shrug and an interested look. Janeway said, "Okay then. Computer. Activate HUD."

Suddenly there was a holographic field in view on the bridge. They could see the Devore ships that had congregated together in one area and Voyager in another. The saw the Devore start moving toward them. They all noticed that certain information was included near each ship: Name if known, type of ship, number of life forms, current speed, and max speed if known. They suddenly saw the strange ship pop up again. It appeared to come out of a vortex though they assumed this was an illusion too. The strange ship fired a pot shot and then flew further away from Voyager, the entire group following.

Tuvok murmured, "Fascinating."


	47. Pt 2: Around the Multiverse for Fun and

Around the Multiverse for Fun and Profit, Part 2

Xover: Author Harry Harrison – a short story. The second dimension mentioned is completely AU and not from any particular fandom.

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry and Flute arrived on a world that seemed fairly typical. They could see that there were many farms around them.

Harry asked Flute, "And why are we here?"

She smirked. "You know about the trouble those people are having with predators on the planet that they are trying to colonize."

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course. Every time they try to introduce a food animal the local ecosystem fights back. It's pointless. If they had the resources they should just wipe out that planet's ecosystem and start from scratch. But they need the planet and they don't have time. So they have to make do."

For a few trips Flute and Harry had been moving around from universe to universe. For the most part, they helped the local people, Harry assisted in a clandestine way, and they tended to create amusing but untraceable fun with the local baddies, who often had a frustrating time when the two were present. They were careful to ensure that the local innocent could never be accused of the results, often painting them as helpful to the baddies, even if they opposed them.

Q had joined them on a few of these trips, mocking Harry all the way, more for Q's amusement than any maliciousness, which is why the two deities did not object. Q was like that frat brother who always got you into trouble but in a way that was always interesting.

The last universe had led them to a dimension where the humans had to make do with the worlds that the prevalent intelligence had grudgingly allowed them. The worlds that the humans had access to were all marginal at best.

Flute and Harry had their prejudices but changing the situation would be entirely too large of a prospect. Humans would eventually work their way to being a respected species, but it would be a while.

In the meantime, the humans were having a go at expanding their base. And so they had gone to these marginal worlds and attempted to cultivate them. However, too many setbacks would cause humans to protest before they were ready and the local empire would wipe them out for causing trouble.

Something needed to happen soon.

And so Flute had brought Harry to this world.

"Where are we, if I may ask?" Harry said.

"We are in a dimension that is perhaps 350 centuries removed from Earth. A thousand years ago, this world was colonized by a religious group. The local ecosystem fought back. And so in a clever move, they engineered a mutation from," she shuddered, "pigs. Even if I can't stand them most humans seem to love eating them. They gave the animals a defense – which kept them from being wiped out."

"What kind of defense?" he asked.

"I'll give you a hint. They are called 'Porcuswine'." She gave him an impish smile.

His eyes widened. "You don't mean …."

She nodded. "Yes. Pigs with quills that they will shoot if they are angered."

"I've got to see this."

The two walked until they came to a fenceline. And behind that fenceline was a huge herd of animals that did appear to be pigs that had a porcupine's hide. And they were _huge_.

* * *

Jim deGriz, a local boy, had been walking along the huge farm owned by the Macswineys Corporation. They were trying to save money by owning more of the chain of goods. There was much anger by the farmers who looked at it as unfair competition. The farm used machinery rather than human labor and so could operate at a lower cost.

When he had seen the two people, a man and a little girl, walking over, he had hid so that they wouldn't' see him. The bright young boy did, however, ensure that he could _hear_ the two speak.

The man spoke. "I see. Those are some big animals. So perhaps I should buy a thousand or so."

The little girl smirked and said, "No. We're going to steal 'em." Jim deGriz was startled at the idea.

"Isn't stealing a bit … I don't know … wrong?" the man asked. Jim noticed he seemed amused rather than offended.

The little girl immediately protested. "Absolutely not! If you think about it, I am doing them a favor?"

"And how are you doing them a favor by stealing from them?" the man asked, still sounding amused.

"Well, consider this. This is a corporate-owned farm. The company is trying to put the local farmers out of business by cutting corners. The society here 'fixes' anyone who has a penchant for trouble – they like their quiet. But that makes these people a pushover. The criminals around here are completely useless! If this keeps up, it will become the most boring civilization to ever exist. Ever."

"And this relates to us stealing the porcuswine – how?"

"Well, if we do it right, the corporation will recognize that attempting to cut out the costs of employeeing real people to farm and letting them competitively sell their product would not be in their best interest. The police will be forced to hire more people to keep the society from being further penalized. The corporation is insured and the insurance company, with millions of shareholders over the galaxy, will only lose a miniscule amount per share. The shareholders won't even notice. If we do this well, it will make the news. The local people will be riveted by the story. This will sell more papers and keep them from sinking into an even more humdrum existence."

The girl chuckled and said, "Think about it! We're going to help the local farmers, provide jobs, entertain people, inject money into the economy. I would say that it's almost a gift to the society. It is almost our civic _duty_ to steal these porcuswine!"

The man laughed. "You just like stealing things." The girl pouted. "But, in the interest of harmony – we'll do it your way."

The girl crowed and jumped on the man, kissing his face a number of times.

"Now, how will we do it?" he asked.

"Well, we need to plan thoroughly. We have to ensure no one is hurt or killed as that would be immoral. We have to ensure that every contingency is planned for. If we are to succeed, every part of it, every contingency, every nuance must be explored and accounted for. We're going to succeed and we're going to succeed with _style_."

The man laughed and they walked off.

The boy, extremely intelligent and utterly uninterested in growing up to be just another local farm worker, suddenly was fascinated with a completely new idea. He would become a master criminal. And he would do it in such a way that ensured that the authorities never got so interested that it made it impossible to operate.

He grinned as he decided to watch the news for what was to come.

* * *

Harry and Flute were amused as they flew away on the locally obtained space craft just ahead of the authorities who were scrambling to catch up to them – they would be long gone before that would happen.

"Okay, Flute. Why did we do it this way again? It would have been much easier to just pay for the damn porcuswines. It's not like we don't have access to the resources if needed."

She smirked. "I know. But I was missing Talen."

He laughed. "So we burglarized a corporate farm as a salute to your thief-turned knight husband?"

"No. Well there was some of that. But did you sense that boy nearby when I explained what we were going to do?"

He thought back and said, "Yes. But I got your mental message to ignore him so I did. What of him?"

"He's going to grow up to save the galaxy. And he needs the skills and drive of a thief to do it. Everything I told you was one hundred percent fact. The whole reason for this heist, besides helping to ensure the colonists can feed themselves, was to conceive in that society a Stainless Steel Rat."


	48. Pt 3A: Around the Multiverse for Fun and

A/N: The last Crossover, for the ones who were curious, was The Stainless Steel Rat. Google it. There's even a wiki for it. This particular chapter was inspired by Sakura Lisel's fic 'Marriage Law Rejection Letters'. This is also a short one. Well, it will be in two parts. This one and another.

Around the Multiverse for Fun and Profit, Part 3A

Harry Potter AU

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Marek (Harry) and Flute appeared in a corridor that Marek recognized all too well: The Department of Mysteries. Neither one could be seen by the locals.

Flute asked, "Okay, why here?"

Marek shrugged. "I've targeted an event which precipitates something which will prevent Free Will." He cast a spell – some mortal magic was really useful. "Strange. This world is mid-1999. In most worlds, the big bad is dead by now. I'm going to check things out."

Flute waited somewhat patiently for Marek to do his thing. They walked through the hallways until they found a gathering of wizards and witches. After a short time, Marek looked at Flute with disgust. "They are going to enact a magical enforcement to a completely stupid law."

Flute asked, "What law?" It wasn't as though she couldn't see herself, but this wasn't really her world and these weren't her followers. She had cheated with little Jimmy deGriz but that was only because of the boy's nature.

"The war with Voldemort has threatened to ensure that quite a few pureblood houses will be extinct soon – mostly because they followed the fool. The provincial idiots passed a marriage law which would ensure the remaining heirs will get control over powerful halfbloods and muggleborns for the purpose of having children. They have made it illegal not to follow the new law – and require anyone who they target to divorce any current spouse and marry the pureblood of their choice. The Aurors who are left refuse to enforce it so they are trying to enact a spell to make those they are targeting follow regardless of their choice."

Flute looked at him and said, "Okay. This is directly involved with your divine nature. You are a god of Free Will and they are going to violate free will. You have almost unlimited choice here as to how to handle it. What could you do?"

He considered. "I can go for quick and dirty: Destroy the focus of the spell they are planning to create and then ensure the method is lost."

She nodded. "That leaves the law in place – which still violates your nature."

"True, but it's mortal law and would be unenforceable. The Aurors already decided not to enforce it and they have no means to make them. But, you are right: It would still be on the books."

"What else could you do?"

He smirked, "I could arrive in a flashy style and smite them down."

Flute laughed. "That's always fun. But then you'd have to either keep an eye on this dimension or create an avatar."

Marek's face took on a look of distaste. "Too much trouble; I'm not ready to create avatars yet." He considered. "I could always just kill off every pureblood that this law would apply to. Most of them are pretty damn useless."

She said, "You could. But it would create a whole lot of chaos for a while. And they'd probably blame the ones being targeted."

He nodded, conceding that. He looked at Flute. "Want to get your old friend Beth involved? I'd have to check this dimension but there's got to be _something_ the Royals can do."

She said, "Sorry. I didn't visit every version of Elizabeth Regina as a youngster. The worlds I visited didn't have wizards. That doesn't mean you can't get them involved – but I can't cheat for you here."

He huffed. "This is going to be a mess." He casually created a divan which the mortals still couldn't see and sat down to contemplate his options. Flute jumped up and sat next to him, snuggling against him. He gave her a smile, "Thanks."

She just smiled at him and continued snuggling.

He sat there for a while contemplating. Truth be told, he didn't need to take the time but sitting there with the Child Goddess was quite a comfort. When he was going through Hogwarts he had always been jealous of Ron for having siblings and Aphrael was like his very own little sister.

* * *

Finally he said, "What do you think about this?" He explained what he wanted to do.

She considered it. "Well, that would at least take care of the spell. You would still have to do something about the law."

He nodded. "Yes. But that's for tomorrow. The thing about this ritual is that no one else knows it is being cast." He smirked. "They're going to have to rethink things once it fails."

Flute nodded appreciatively. "Which gives you time for the next move."

They sat and watched as the Department of Mysteries personnel prepared. They were drawing diagrams around a large crystal. One of them was given a list by the Minister, who was there to witness.

The first name on the list was Harry James Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter, once he had defeated Voldemort, had tried to work with the Ministry to put the society back together, but he refused to become a poster child. And while the Death Eaters were tried and many convicted, there were many neutrals as well as family members who wanted things to go back to the way it was.

Harry was pretty much against that.

As a result of his public comments, a smear campaign was initiated. At first Harry worked to defend himself. But finally, he had become disgusted and completely withdrew from Magical Britain. In leaving, he had publicly stated why.

The Ministry saw a large number of Muggleborn and Halfbloods as well as a few light-sided Purebloods follow him out. And it soon became apparent that the economy was now suffering. The statistics showed that if nothing changed, Magical Britain would cease to exist within two generations.

The Ministry's response was to implement a Marriage Law to increase the number of magical births, and someone had the grand idea to target those who had recently left and use the law to force them to return.

The true number of citizens who supported the plan was very small, but far too many just didn't care to get involved or protest. The Auror department collectively regarded the law as something that was unenforceable and much less of a priority than other things which were needed to ensure that there weren't Dark wizards and others taking advantage of the chaos of post-Voldemort Britain. And since the Wizengamot refused to increase their number or funding, there wasn't much the Wizengamot could do to force the issue.

The Minister's answer was to create the spell they were enacting.

He had enlisted the help of the Department of Mysteries. These were mostly either purebloods themselves or so enamoured of unusual magic that they truly did not care who or what was affected, only that they could learn further.

* * *

Flute and Marek sat and watched as the pattern of runes was completed. The Wizards and Witches present conferred for another short time and then they set themselves.

Marek looked at Flute. "First I'm going to 'be Harry' – that will allow the crystal to tie into me rather than reach my local analogue."

Flute nodded.

The group of magicals began their chant. The Minister stood back, watching and smirking. They would control Potter, regardless of what he tried to do.

Marek felt the spell tie to him and he smirked. He could have broken the connection with a thought, but he had a particular purpose. He grabbed the end of the seeking magic and increased the feedback which was to be expected.

The DOM personnel were shocked when the crystal they were using to focus the spell started glowing. At first it was minor but soon it was as strong as a lumos. And then it got brighter. And it was not stopping. They were in the middle of the ritual and could not stop it.

Soon the crystal was as bright as a flame, and they had to close their eyes as it became brighter. One of them moved his hand in front of the crystal so he could at least see the light around it.

When it hit the brightness of the sun if one looked directly, he tried to shout out instructions but the crystal started humming. As it gathered even more energy, the pitch rose until it was eventually painful.

Another DOM employee acted to attempt to protect those performing the spell – before the crystal focus detonated with a large … _BOOM_.

Even with the shield, the amount of magical energy exploding out of the crystal could do nothing else than create a concussive wave. It sorely tested the structural reinforcement of the department.

The magic leakage was also strong enough to move through the containment wards around the department and travel up through the Ministry.

It fried every monitoring device in the Ministry. It also created a bright light above the Ministry building which was not all that tall, considering that the building was built into the earth.

Non-Magical Emergency Services was alerted and there were suddenly police cars and fire trucks around the area that the Ministry existed.

Marek looked at Flute who had watched this all in awe. "Now that was quite fun!"

Aphrael laughed and clapped her hands in appreciation of the show.


	49. Pt 3B: Around the Multiverse for Fun and

A/N: The shortness has to do with having family situations which distract me, minimizing my time. I could have just not put it out in parts but thought: What the hell?

Around the Multiverse for Fun and Profit, Part 3B

Harry Potter AU

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Flute and Marek watched as the room was stormed by Aurors, Hitwizards, and others. Those arriving found a number of dead bodies and a few that were severely hurt – the one shield charm had prevented them all from being killed.

Flute looked at Marek. "I am a little surprised. Normally, you're pretty adamant about not killing anyone who isn't totally evil. Most of these were following orders."

Marek sighed and said, "I know." He looked at Flute. "But they were pretty amoral. There was already a chance for that happening in the spell they were trying to enact – I just made certain it _did_ happen. At a certain point, you have to let people live and die by their mistakes."

Flute said, "Oh, I know. But I needed to make certain that you did."

Marek gave her a flat look. "I learned that a long time ago."

She gave him a look and said, "Don't take the mortals' stupidity out on me!" She then crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Marek held his expression for a moment and then broke into a chuckle. If nothing else, Aphrael kept him from descending into brooding – a real worry as most Harry Potters around the multiverse learned to brood as small children.

The two got up and made their way up into the upper parts of the Ministry. As expected, everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They made their way outside.

* * *

There were a number of witches and wizards who watched nervously as Muggles seemed to be driving around, trying to find the source of whatever the explosion was. Members of the Obliviation Squad were out and about, but a news crew had shown up and they had to stay out of sight.

Marek put Aphrael on his shoulders to appear as nothing more than a man out with a younger sister or daughter. Marek captured the thoughts of a few people and found that all the non-Magicals knew was that there had been a bright light and a loud sound which did not sound like an explosion.

The news crew actually caught up with them. The news reporter said, "Hello, Sir. Were you around when it happened?"

Marek glanced at Flute who kept a serious face but he could sense her amusement. "I didn't see it up here – but there was a really bright light, and a sound like a cyclone through a wind tunnel."

"What do you think it was?" the reporter asked.

Marek replied, "Well, no one can find the source. For all we know, it was aliens." He said this with humour. "If there was a fire, then there would be smoke and all that. Obviously someone did something – but as there seems to be no damage anywhere, I'd say just let it go – or leave it to the experts to figure out."

The news reporter was disappointed. Marek observed that she had been upset that he wasn't more freaked out and scared and neither was the girl on his shoulders – calm rationality did nothing to boost ratings.

They moved off to harass other witnesses.

Marek said, "You know? The Prime Minister knows about the Magical world. Perhaps he should be alerted."

Flute, from Harry's shoulders, said, "Isn't that the job of the Minister for Magic?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "But he's been taken out of the equation. I'm pretty certain that no one has thought of alerting his counterpart. I think it's almost our civic duty to alert him so that he can sort this out."

"How are you going to do it?" she asked.

"Well," he said reaching into his pocket, "let's try this." He pulled out the cellular phone which had appeared where he had created it.

He let Flute down and dialed the number which went directly to the desk of the Prime Minister – a number that very few people had.

* * *

The Right Honourable Tony Blair, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, was listening to the report that had been passed up to his office. At the moment, there was no indication that this was enemy action – it was only a mystery. And so the report was not a huge priority.

Blair was about to thank the staff member for the report when his phone rang. It was strange because this particular phone was available to a very limited number of people. It was also one which was free from monitoring unless the PM himself asked for it. He nodded his thanks and waved his man out as he picked up the phone.

"Good afternoon. This is the Prime Minister."

"Good afternoon, Sir. I am calling to inform you regarding a matter that is covered by the Official Secrets Act. It is regards the _other_ Ministry."

His eyes widened. What was up with those fools now? "Yes?"

"Well, Prime Minister, it's like this: The other Ministry was attempting to put something in place to solve a problem they were having. Unfortunately, they went about it in a very ill-advised way. You, perhaps, have heard about a disturbance in London?"

"I just received a report. They haven't found the source."

"And they won't. What was observed was a backlash from a failed attempt at enacting a method to enforce compliance with a questionable law. Unfortunately, it blew up on them."

Tony Blair's eyes narrowed. "And who are you to be reporting it? Shouldn't the _other_ Minister be telling me?"

"Well, that would be a problem. The other Minister, as you call him, is likely dead. If not dead, he is critically injured and is not able to communicate with anyone. I am just a concerned observer. The problem with the other Minister's people is that they wouldn't think to alert you. You know how they are – cover things up and hope for the best. You'll be happy to know none of your people were harmed and this, hopefully, will be an isolated incident."

Blair considered that for a moment. He was torn between relief that it was nothing and being able to leave it off his own plate – he hated dealing with the other Minister and avoided it when possible – and his duty, in his own mind, of ensuring that this never happened again. Finally his sense of duty won out and he asked, "What do you mean, 'hopefully will be an isolated incident'? Could this happen again?"

The tone of the voice on the other end of the phone became slightly regretful. "Well, the _other_ Ministry is full of frightfully obtuse and obstinate people. They are running around trying to recover from their shortsightedness and their efforts to keep things the way they were. It hasn't been a very successful effort."

Blair's mind was warring with itself. He really didn't want to get involved with these people but he felt it was important to be in the know so that he could anticipate problems. He sighed. "This sounds like a conversation which would be best done in person. Can you come and see me?"

There was a pause. "How would you like to do this? Due to certain circumstances, it will be me and my younger sister, who looks all of 7 or 8 years old. I think it would look odd for a man and a girl to show up for a formal meeting. That being said, arrangements can be made for any circumstance that you might want to set up. And I mean any circumstance."

Blair ran a number of solutions through his mind. Suddenly, his assistant came through the door. "Prime Minister."

He put his hand over the phone and asked, "Yes? What is it?"

"I wanted to let you know that the rooms have been set up for the visit of your distant cousins." He looked at the sheet he was holding. "Mr. Harry Porter, and his young sister Danae, will have adjoining rooms. We will have a car ready to pick them up from Kings Cross Station when their train arrives at 6:14. They will be brought directly here." The assistant looked at his paper. "According to this, the request for no pork due to religious reasons has been passed on and so you will be having Lamb with Dark Chocolate Pepper Sauce for dinner and we will ensure that there is no bacon or sausage for breakfast."

Tony looked at his assistant with a moment's incredulity and then said, "That's fine. Thank you. Let me know when they arrive."

"Of course, Prime Minister. Thank you." The assistant withdrew.

Tony Blair pulled the hand from the phone and said, "Harry. Your rooms will be ready. I am looking forward to the visit from Danae and yourself, considering you are distant cousins and all."

There was a moment's pause. "Sorry about that. My sister seems to have been playing." There was a pause. "She said she is really looking forward to the lamb and asks what there will be for the pudding course."

The Prime Minister noted the tone of exasperation in the man's voice and decided to let it slide. "I'm certain we can find something she likes. I look forward to your visit."

"Yes. Of course. We will see you tonight." The phone clicked off.

* * *

It was 6:00. Harry and Danae Porter were in a stateroom on a train that was about to pull up to Kings Cross Station. They had two suitcases. Danae was smirking at the man with her.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. I admit that it was smooth. But it's a whole lot of trouble for just a conversation."

With amusement Danae replied, "And your point? If I had left it up to you, there would be all kind of secret meetings and all that. Sometimes you forget the obvious." She smirked. "Besides, I like lamb and chocolate."

"Of course you do," he replied.

They finally arrived and Harry did as his name suggested and acted as a porter, bringing along the suitcases. Instead of the casual wear that they had been wearing, the two now looked better dressed. Danae's dress wasn't much different except it was now cotton rather than linen – she couldn't stand man-made materials. Harry was now in what was considered 'professional casual' instead of denims and a t-shirt. Danae was a little put out that she was being forced to wear sandals at least.

As they exited the train, they both saw the well-dressed man holding a sign saying "Porter". They made their way over.

Harry spoke. "Hello. I think you are waiting for us?"

The man nodded and handed the sign off to the copper who was providing security. He took the two bags and Harry showed his identification to the copper – it would have been very strange for them to be accepted without "proof" and so Harry provided.

The copper inspected it carefully and nodded. "Very good, sir. The car is this way."

They were shown to a Rolls Royce which was attached to the Prime Minister's household and were soon on their way.

Danae acted the enthusiastic child as the copper, from his seat in the front, pointed out various historic items and sites. Harry knew that Danae was play-acting: She was forcing him into the over-indulgent brother role. The driver and copper were both amused.

Finally, they arrived at 10 Downing and Danae acted suitably impressed. Harry was actually amused at the rambunctious girl's antics. They pulled up to the proper entrance and were met by servants to take their bags and lead them around. Surprisingly, the Prime Minister had also shown up.

Danae gave a smirk to Harry right before she jumped out and cried, "Cousin Tony!" and rushed over to give him the typical greeting toward those she liked.

Harry followed along. "Hello, Cousin Tony. Thank you for letting us stay with you. Sorry about Danae – she gets enthusiastic."

The Prime Minister was bemused as the young girl had rushed over and thrown herself at him, kissing him on the face a few times. The watching security people, servants, and other witnesses were all quite amused though they tried to hide it. This was far more pleasant than some of the visitors they had to welcome.

"That's fine, Cousin Harry. How was the trip?" he asked politely.

"It was fun. A little tiring but taking her anywhere can be that way," Harry answered in a wry tone.

Tony grinned at that. "I am certain that is true. Well, my people will take you to your rooms to freshen up for dinner and then we can talk afterwards about things."

"That sounds completely fine." He looked at Danae who had finally let the man go. "Come on, Danae. Let's get washed up."

Danae skipped over to Harry and went with him to the rooms that had been assigned.

Tony Blair watched with amusement as the two were led off. He really should be more upset or offended at the obviously magical interference, but this was so much more pleasant and normal than he was used to when he had to deal with the other Minister that he couldn't get too upset about it.

* * *

Dinner was quite pleasant. Danae and Harry were quite complimentary and asked the Prime Minister to ensure the cooking staff were made aware. The meal finished off with a white cake with pear, vanilla, and cream which went well with the richness of the meal.

After, Tony had led Harry and Danae to another room for wine and conversation (Danae had fruit juice). Once they had been served and the servants had withdrawn, Harry put his finger to his lips and cast a spell with his wand.

"Okay. No one will overhear." He paused. "Did you know that there is an electronic surveillance device set up in the flower display?"

Tony nodded. "Actually, that is my security. It isn't recorded but they want to ensure I'm not attacked."

"Well, all they will hear will be banal conversation." Harry sat down on a couch.

Tony nodded and sat down himself. "So, what is this all about?" he asked.

Harry rolled his wine glass in his hand. "Are you aware of the civil war that the magical world just went through?"

Tony nodded. "I heard about some of it. This 'You-Know-Who' character led a bunch of conservatives bent on taking over. He was defeated by a Harry Potter." Tony paused. "That name sounds remarkably like the one you are using."

Harry chuckled. "We are distant cousins." Tony gave him a brief look of incredulity. "Actually, it's more complicated but we'll leave it at that. Anyway, after the conflict, the conservative elements tried to assert their control over magical society – effectively recreating the political forces which led to the problem in the first place. There are various 'castes' if you will of Magicals: Pureblood, which includes families that are long established as magicals; Muggleborns, who are children of normal parents; and Half-bloods, which have a combination of parentage. The whole civil war was based on a Half-blood who hid his origin using the superiority that the Purebloods feel they have to kill or drive out those of lesser blood, especially the Muggleborn – known to those who are blood-purists as Mudbloods. Those purebloods who support Muggleborns and their rights are referred to as Blood Traitors.

"After the Purebloods started reestablishing dominance, Harry Potter, in protest, took his family resources and moved abroad. He, a Half-blood, was the subject of a magical prophecy – the validity of which is long established, though derided by some. He felt that the Ministry was spitting on all that he and his friends sacrificed. Harry's leaving caused an exodus of those who were tired of the Pureblood Supremacy agenda, which is firmly entrenched within magical society. Magicals live a long time, 30 to 100 percent longer, and so are much more conservative. Magical society is somewhere between Victorian and post-Victorian. This exodus produced a major problem for the Magical ministry."

The Prime Minister considered what he had been told. Finally he said, "I would guess that this drastically reduced the population base."

"Exactly right. If nothing is done, British Magical society will die out in two generations. To solve this problem, the arch-conservatives pushed through an unpopular law which requires those of lesser blood to return and marry Purebloods so that these families and the current power structure continues. Even the Magical Law Enforcement employees refuse to enforce the law, considering it too egregious." Harry pulled a folded packet of parchment from his pocket and handed it over. "The text of the law."

Tony accepted the packet and opened it. He then read through the law. His eyes widened as he read the particulars. "And this was actually passed the Magical parliament?"

Harry relied grimly, "The Wizengamot, an institution based on the Witenagemot of the Anglo-Saxons, truly believe they have a right to decide for every being of Magical blood within the United Kingdom. Even though many have left the UK, they still feel they have a right to dictate regarding those who have left, considering them subject to the Ministry's laws – regardless of how stupid the idea is. The Wizengamot has some truly stupid people."

Tony nodded. "What does that have to do with what happened today?"

Harry smirked. "The Minister for Magic, in order to enforce this stupid law, attempted to have the Department of Mysteries, the magical equivalent to DSTL, to set up a magical compulsion on those they were targeting to force them to return. Unfortunately, the focus of the spell/ritual was a crystal which overloaded and exploded in their face, killing most of those involved and injuring several more. The Minister for Magic was witnessing. The Magical Ministry is currently in a state of confusion, though the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is keeping things from flying apart completely. As a matter of fact, the Ministry – outside of the Minister himself – is full of civil servants mostly trying to just keep things going. It's the Wizengamot, the Magical parliament as you named them, which is the real problem. Unfortunately, they have too much power over the laws to get around them."

Tony sat back and considered things for a long moment. "It's strange to me that the children of normal families are not protected by the laws of the United Kingdom. This law is pretty clear. This," he motioned to the packet, "is a violation of everything we hold dear."

Harry shrugged. "Honestly, I haven't looked into how the Magical and normal governments interact outside of knowing that they have to alert you to things. I know the International Statute of Secrecy was enacted in 1696. I also know that the British monarchy had that whole reorganization around then: The final laws preventing Papists from becoming king, the Acts of Union, etc. etc. The International Confederation of Wizards passed the Statute of Secrecy in 1696, but the final agreements with the British Monarchy might be later or slightly earlier. As a matter of fact, the withdrawal of the Wizards from the regular world might explain how the Acts of Union became possible after earlier attempts to consolidate governments were somehow prevented – Wizards strongly believe in keeping the non-Magicals in a state of confusion to keep attention off of their world. You'd have to find the involved treaties from your own records. I suspect you will have to consult the Royal archives and that this will involve getting permission from the Queen herself."

Tony put his face in his hands in frustration. After giving a strangled sigh, he looked up. "What is your part in all of this? How do you know so much?"

Harry and Danae, who had been sitting quietly by and observing, looked at each other. Harry gave Danae a questioning look as Tony observed, curious. Danae gave small shrug and then a small smirk. Harry raised his eyebrow and Danae's smirk became more obvious. Harry glanced at Tony who was watching carefully and then back to Danae with a resigned look. Danae shrugged and gave an impish smile.

Harry looked back. "How much has your credulity been stretched so far?"

Tony considered that. "Actually, your explanation of things has explained much that I didn't understand about the other Ministry and those it governs. The politics are a lot easier to understand than 'magic' ever was."

Harry considered that. "Well, we are a different order of magical beings. The British ministry knows nothing of us. We could suss out all the details if we tried but that might cheapen your own efforts. It's your country and your world. It will be better in the long run if you fix it rather than us getting involved. I'm willing to answer questions and be a sounding board, but I cannot, or rather _should_ not, be more directly involved. The reasons behind that are … more primal if you will."

Tony considered that and then nodded. He replied, "Well, I would appreciate a source which can explain when I don't understand. Feel free to stick around. I will contact the the Queen tomorrow morning regarding permission to have the Royal archives perused."

Harry nodded. "Good. You know where we will be."

Tony nodded and stood up. He walked toward the door and then had a sudden thought. He turned slowly and said, "You say that this is my world. That implies that it isn't _yours_." He looked at the calm Harry and the smirking Danae. "A different order of magical being? Is it magic – or something else?" The two kept the same expression as a sudden light appeared around them as though they were glowing. The small girl gave a cheeky wave. Tony considered it and then shook his head as though clearing his mind. "You know what? It's probably better that I don't know any more than what I do now on the subject. I'll thank you for your assistance and leave it at that." The two had gone back to a regular appearance.

Harry nodded and said, "It might be better in the long run."


	50. Pt 3C: Around the Multiverse for Fun and

I didn't have the impetus to make this a long arc – so this is the end of this arc in a few words.

Around the Multiverse for Fun and Profit, Part 3C

Harry Potter AU

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry and Danae enjoyed their stay at 10 Downing. The Prime Minister had gotten up early and made his way to the Queen's residence to consult on the matters they had discussed.

This left the two with not much to do. As a result, they decided to travel about and check out this world. Harry left his "phone number" with the staff – his conjured phone would receive the call no matter where he was.

One of the first things they did was to check to see if there was anyone who had been forced to marry someone not of their choosing. Harry considered. "Let's check out … the Flint residence."

Marcus Flint was a pureblood and Harry knew that in his own world he would have been the type to take advantage of this. He didn't know if the man had survived but they had nothing better to do.

The two deities went around and checked a very large number of Pureblood homes. While the numbers were few, there were several Muggleborns languishing in servitude. Being gods, they weren't limited to the time construction of the world – or at least they weren't with Harry's ability to move in space and time at will.

"Okay. So that's twenty we found. What do you think I should do?" he asked his young-seeming companion.

Aphrael was not the cute, innocent being she portrayed herself to be. "Castration."

Harry actually considered that for a moment. "Well, if they all of a sudden got castrated for no obvious reason, even the idiots would look for reasons why." He thought for a long moment. "However … perhaps you could help me?"

She looked at Harry and said, "What do you have in mind?"

It took a few hours (for them) – even if the mortals perceived it all happening at once. For each visit, Harry would take the two back in time so that each incident occurred simultaneously.

* * *

Katie Bell experienced the typical rescue that her and her fellow "Ministry-Enforced Spouses" lived through.

Katie was in the bedroom of the mansion she lived in – though she had little choice in where she was. The magic that was used to enforce the law made her a virtual slave.

Her bedroom door opened and the grinning Constantine Burke appeared. "Well, my _wife_ ," he said it with true sarcasm, "it is time for another attempt to get an heir."

Before he could move, however, the two heard a haunting melody. It had a curious effect: The bastard who had opened the door was locked in place, transfixed by the music. Katie noticed immediately the compulsions pushed back.

Katie watched as a small, beautiful girl walked into the room, playing the instrument. The song was beautiful and sad, sorrowful and hopeful all at once.

The little girl walked toward her and Katie couldn't look away. Her mind barely registered that the girl walked on air until she was right in front of Katie. At the end of the musical passage, the girl who had an encouraging smile, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Several things happened in that moment. Every magic that seemed to be binding Katie's will suddenly broke. Every ward which prevented her from traveling away was also suddenly broken. Katie could feel the kiss on her forehead as though it was a shield against the backlash.

There was a sudden tearing sound. When Katie looked, she saw the "Marriage Certificate" that bound her in mid air between her and Burke and it ripped in half – before burning in what looked like fiendfyre but felt like a Patronus.

The forcefully created bond between her and Burke snapped – and once again she felt shielded from the backlash. Burke, however, crumpled to the ground.

A small bag of gold appeared in her off hand. And, finally, against all hope her wand appeared in her wand hand.

For just a moment she stared in incomprehension – she hadn't been allowed a wand for four months. As soon as it had appeared, the wand rebonded to her magical core.

Katie was suddenly completely alert, in possession of her full faculties, in possession of resources, in possession of her wand, and was completely free to act as she would. The little girl gave her a happy smile, a cheerful trill of her pipes, and a small wave before disappearing.

Katie looked at her wand, at Burke, and then gave a grim smile. She mentally reviewed the various curses and hexes she had learned as a Hogwarts student.

A few purebloods that had unwilling bondmates survived almost unscathed the forcible breaking of the bonds – but not many. It was a shock, when it was investigated, that none of them actually died. It was less of a shock to find that a few of them could no longer provide the next generation as the means normally used was forcefully removed. These were found to be the most abusive of those who had taken advantage of the "law".

* * *

Danae and Harry sat on the rock at Ben Nevis, which was the highest point in the UK (not that high really – there were few choices) and looked out at the land to observe the results of their work.

In truth, Harry did most of the work – Aphrael was there to distract and to provide a shield. That was it.

Harry looked at the girl. "Well, it looks like you have a bunch of followers in this world too. They've collectively decided you're a goddess."

She gave a smirk. "I AM a goddess."

He grinned. "I know. But it's always good to get new followers, ey?"

She giggled. "It helps."

"Well, I could at least remove the magic forcing them to live against their will. What they do now – it's really up to them."

Aphrael considered that. "Well, I have a few followers who could use the benefit of my divine love and inspiration. Now that they are followers, I can do something to help them."

Harry nodded. "I'll be back at 10 Downing watching television or something. Maybe I'll read a book. Have fun."

She gave an impish smile. "I will."

* * *

Harry had left things up to Tony and was waiting patiently if he was needed. And so he was reading a book. He could have "captured" the entire thing, but that defeated the purpose: Keeping himself from being too bored.

Suddenly, he looked up. She hadn't! Harry got up and quickly moved to take himself to Buckingham Palace.

He arrived just as a large coach was pulling onto the grounds. The Palace Guard was allowing it to enter. A delegation of palace staff were waiting.

When the coach pulled up, a line of Magicals were led off by the cheerful young Goddess. Harry, who had divinely convinced everyone he belonged, walked up to her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She gave him a smirk. "After the report of our Cousin Tony, the Queen wanted to hear from witnesses. Considering that there aren't many places that have the required guest bedrooms, I thought I would bring them entire group of them here."

Harry said, "Have you ever heard of a Hotel? I let the thing go regarding 10 Downing because two bedrooms doesn't add much work. But will take up a large number of guest bedrooms."

She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes and said, "I asked Beth first. She was quite generous with the invitation."

Harry almost groaned at that. There went keeping things quiet as to their involvement. "What happens when the Magicals come looking for them?"

She smiled and said, "Go ahead and feel the wards."

Harry was taken aback for a moment and then turned. He stretched out his senses and was astonished to find blood wards of all things. Apparently, every drop of royal blood lost over the centuries (quite a lot of it) strengthened the wards. Even a new palace like Buckingham had these wards. It was the reason why the Royal Family had long had a history of moving from residence to residence throughout the year.

There was a reason why the Royals could not be attacked magically. They were especially strong when there was Royal Blood that was younger than 17 years – and Prince Harry was currently within that age limit though that would pass soon. Unlike the wards he had lived under, these would not fall.

It didn't prevent the Royals from being attacked or assassinated, but such attacks had to occur non-magically.

Behind him Danae said, "There was a reason I asked Beth – this wouldn't have worked otherwise."

Harry sighed and turned back around. "Okay. I can see the justification. And they are your followers. I just though it a whole bunch of trouble."

She shrugged her shoulders, still grinning. "I thought it a good prank on the Ministry for Magic."

Harry considered that and grinned. "True."

* * *

In truth, the two did not have to do much more. While it would take time, the non-Magical government got involved because the Royal family did have some authority over the Magicals. It wasn't an instant fix, but eventually things would be cleared up.

The Ministry was forced to reform and then provide financial and other incentives to lure back the Witches and Wizards lost. This was the only method that the Queen and her advisors found acceptable for the Magical world to save itself.

Harry and Danae had fun pulling a prank or two (or more) while keeping an eye out. When it was all in hand, Harry concentrated on moving them to their next dimension.


	51. Pt 4: Around the Multiverse for Fun and

Around the Multiverse for Fun and Profit, Part 4

Harry Potter AU

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

STNG Episode: Night Terrors

Aphrael and Harry appeared in a corridor that was very much "Star Fleet Neutral" but a little bigger than Voyager. Harry looked around and said, "Startrek Enterprise – probably the D one."

Aphrael asked curiously, "The D one? What do you mean?"

The two walked toward the center of the ship where the turbolift was located. "The Federation was really impressed with this one starship named Enterprise. It started naming it's flagships Enterprise and even giving them the same ID numbers except adding a new letter for each one. It's the only ship in Starfleet that has such an early number. Most of them are in the 40,000s but this one is 1701-D."

Aphrael deadpanned, "Fascinating."

Harry grinned. "It's a silly custom but don't blame me."

She looked around. "Is Q around?"

Harry shrugged. "He probably noticed our arrival but existence doesn't revolve around us. We're mostly having fun." Harry suddenly looked irritated. "What's with the mental shouting? It's on the edge of being understandable but it's annoying."

Aphrael cocked her head and listened. "Yeah. That's going to be a problem."

The two ran across a few crew members who looked dead on their feet – so much so that they were ignored.

Harry commented, "They don't look healthy."

"Who's in charge?"

"A man named Picard. Pretty okay if a bit stern." He smiled. "Gets away with breaking the rules because no one could believe such a stodgy man would do anything other than follow the rules."

"So he's really not that bad?" she asked.

"No." He looked over. "Want to prank him?"

"How?" she asked curiously.

"We show up on the bridge. Put together your cute, innocent look." He explained what he wanted her to do.

Aphrael considered that and grinned. "Sure. No problem."

* * *

"Ready Tractor beam Mr. Worf," the Captain said after the helmswoman left to sickbay.

"Captain, thrusters are losing power," Data said with concern.

The Captain went through the effort to direct the ship out – but nothing worked.

Unheard behind them, the door to the bridge opened. Only Worf noticed it. "Captain!"

The Captain looked back to see his Tactical Officer looking toward the lift. He looked over and saw a strange girl he had never seen before. And while he attempted to keep himself insulated, he at least could recognized anyone on the Enterprise.

The solemn girl in bare feet walked over to the group of officers clustered around the helm and stood in front of the Captain. She reached her arms up as though begging to be picked up.

He looked at the girl in complete incomprehension.

Worf was about to explode toward the innocent looking girl but as soon as he growled the Captain raised his hand to silence him. "Can I help you?"

The girl only reached more imploringly to be picked up. Glancing at his First Officer, who looked both intrigued and confused in the same way he was, he cautiously reached down, allowing the small girl child to latch onto him like an octopus. "Ooof."

He looked at the girl as though he was holding a feral honey badger even as she gave a heartstoppingly beautiful smile and cuddled into him as he stood up. "Number One? Help?" His tone was almost plaintive.

Suddenly the girl gave an impish smile and moved so that he automatically let her down even as a laughing voice could be heard. .They looked over to see a man dressed in old Earth costume. "Damn, Flute. Now I owe you a favor. I can't believe he actually picked you up – as a confirmed permanent bachelor he's _terrified_ of small children." The girl grinned smugly and gave the man a superior smirk.

Captain Picard felt a little embarrassed at the conversation and so asked, "Who in the hell are you and how did you get on my ship?" His tone was very harsh.

The man immediately took on a very serious tone. "Captain Picard. While I am sympathetic to your circumstances I brook no harshness toward my sister, Flute. Apologize to her – and then we will explain what we can of your situation."

He glanced down and saw those beautiful eyes brimming with tears of sadness and he couldn't take it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." The crew was a bit shocked – that wasn't the imperturbable Picard they knew.

The man said, "I would suggest offering her some milk and cookies – goat milk, not cow, while you gather your senior staff so that we can explain."

He looked at the girl and said, "Would you like some milk and cookies?" he asked with forced politeness. She gave a small smile and nodded. He sighed and said, "We'll get the staff in a conference room. There is a replicator there."

The girl smiled happily and threw her arms around the man before skipping back over to the stranger.

Data looked at the small girl and said in a curious tone, "Fascinating."

The girl looked back at him with a bright smile and waved. He automatically waved back – before looking at his hand in some confusion.

* * *

The entire senior staff stared at the small girl who was cheerfully eating cookies and drinking milk at a small side table in the conference room. Finally Picard looked at the man. "I have to ask again: Who are you? And what can you tell us of what's happening?"

The man smiled and said, "My name is Harry. I am a dimensional visitor of a somewhat higher nature than you mortals. My adopted sister Aphrael, whom enjoyed the nickname Flute," everyone glanced over to see the girl pull a set of piped out of nowhere and play a riff before they disappeared again, " are visiting different reality clusters while she is teaching me a few things."

At that everyone stared at the girl. The girl grinned and went back to her snack. Dr. Crusher asked, "Aren't you more experienced than her?"

The man chuckled. "I'm actually not that old – somewhere between a hundred and a few hundred years old – I kind have lost track between the various dimensions I've visited. Flute has been around a _bit_ longer than me."

Flute said in Styric, " _Go ahead and tell them how long._ " They were astonished as none of their universal translators could decipher that.

"Okay. She's around 10,000 years old?" he looked at Flute who put her hand out and rocked it back and forth. "About 10 or 12 thousand. She is far more experienced than I."

Their minds were agog. Data, however, was his normal self. "From your age, I must assume that you are not formed as humans are. What is your race – if I may be so bold to ask?"

Harry contemplated the android for a long moment and then said, "I'll say that she's Styric – and leave it at that. I used to be human, before I was promoted. Anyway, immediately upon our arrival we noticed something. Your crew is unbelievably tired – as though you aren't getting any sleep and are going insane. There is a good reason for that."

Riker asked, "And what is that reason?"

Harry replied, "You are caught in a Tyken Rift. And to make matters worse, there is another ship caught at the other end. This other ship is full of aliens who communicate on a theta band – and they've been sending out a mental distress call for weeks and weeks."

Dr. Crusher considered that for a long moment. "Of course! Their attempts at communicating would likely interfere with the area of the brain which controls REM sleep. If we can't reach REM sleep, our experiences don't process properly and humans – and most humanoids – would eventually go insane."

Picard looked at his staff who all considered what they had heard. Picard noticed that some were confused. "Data. Explain a Tyken Rift."

Data gave a pretty cogent explanation and the light of comprehension was now complete.

He looked at Harry. "Can you help?"

Harry paused for a moment. "Technically, I'm supposed to leave you to it and let you figure things out for yourselves – almost like a Prime Directive you know – but in this case I can say that this whole situation is absolutely pointless. So I will give you one useful piece of information."

Picard asked, "And that information is?"

"The aliens have decided that you are too primitive to communicate with effectively and so have been concentrating on one message: One Moon Circling. They have figured out, like you would eventually, that what is needed is a large explosion – or implosion anyway – to release your two ships. They need something: One Moon Circling. I am certain that if you look over what you know of basic chemistry, you can figure out what One Moon Circling means."

Everyone considered that for a long moment. Troi was the one who had it click for her. "One Moon Circling. If that's basic chemistry that means that there is one element with One Moon Circling: Hydrogen!"

Data went through a massive number of calculations. "She might be correct. There are a very large number of elements and molecules which can produce an explosion of hydrogen is added. We could use the Bussard collectors and send a stream of hydrogen into the Rift – which would just require them to add in their part."

Leforge asked, "How can we let them know that we're sending the hyrdrogen?"

Dr. Crusher said, "Deanna, as a half-Betazoid, has been having nightmares. Her brain might be able to send on the wavelength needed. We can induce sleep and have her tell them!"

There was an irritated pipe noise and everyone looked over to the little girl that everyone had forgot. She gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry smirked and said, "You could do that and it would work. Flute has, however, volunteered – as she considers this whole situation as pointless as I do." He looked at the Enterprise crew. "I know you people are out here to explore and learn and meet new species and all, but you have to admit that this whole scenario is … well, it's not something that you will likely run into again. I am certain that you can write papers on the theoretical solutions and all that, but let's just get on with it?"

Flute trilled another riff, this one sounded more cheeky. Harry rolled his eyes. "There will be one thing that Flute will demand in payment though."

Picard looked at the girl and said, "And what is that?"

Harry smirked at the captain. "A cuddle. From you."

Picard's eyes widened in shock. "I hardly think that is appropriate! After all I'm a …."

Harry raised his hand to stop the man. "It's nothing horrible. It's the same gesture any man might give a beloved granddaughter or daughter. I am certain that you can handle it."

Picard looked at the girl who was giving him one of those looks again. He sighed. "Very well."

The little girl crowed and then jumped up and ran over to the captain and threw herself in his lap, burrowing her head into his neck. The rest of the command staff could barely keep their amusement to themselves as he looked at them and said, "Make it so. Keep me apprised."

The staff was gracious enough to wait until they were out of earshot before breaking down into helpless giggles.

* * *

Things worked out as the visitors had explained and the Enterprise soon was flashing across the space, right past the alien looking vessel that had been caught up as well.

The Captain was gracious in his thanks for the assistance of the two visitors.

Flute looked at him and, on her pipes, gave a questioning trill.

The Captain ruefully replied, "Yes. I actually did enjoy the visit … and I love you too." The admission was almost wrenched out of him.

Flute did a little dance of joy, playing her piped on the deck of the Starship Enterprise, before putting them away and jumping on the Captain and kissing him on the face several times, which he bore somewhat stoically.

Flute gave him a large grin and then got down and went over to Harry and took his hand. The two visitors waved before disappearing in blue light.

Troi could barely contain her smile as she inspected the emotional reaction of the Captain. The rest of the crew were also quite amused and hiding it badly. The Captain looked around and snapped, "Commander Data. Park the ship and keep an eye on things. The crew is going to go to sleep. Normal watches resume in seven hours." He looked around at the crew and said, "Go to bed!" and then almost stomped off the bridge.

The Captain did, however, have a soft smile on his face as he slept and dreamed that night.


	52. Pt 1: A Strange Suggestion

A/N: While I am not finished writing visits with Aphrael, I am getting back to more serious things as well. So Around the Multiverse for Fun and Profit will continue sporadically.

It achieved what I wanted it to achieve – Harry learns more of his abilities and Aphrael gets to have her fun. That doesn't mean that Harry will operate differently. It just means that he's not ignorant.

Title: A Strange Suggestion, Part 1

Harry Potter AU, Pre-Hogwarts

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler, felt some satisfaction as he watched the Omega Destroyer with the Earth President escape from those pursuing.

He was much more cheerful than he had been. His travels with Aphrael had been quite fun but in a way he was happy to get back to being sent on by his bosses rather than picking his own destinations. And so he looked forward to his next assignment with anticipation.

* * *

Little Harry Potter lay within his cupboard crying. As he screwed his eyes shut he prayed fervently for someone to come and take him away from this horrible life that he was living.

His Aunt and Uncle were monsters and their whale of a son was quite happy to mimic them.

The boy had been looking forward to going to school, thinking that he could finally make friends but Dudley would "roughhouse" with anyone he approached. Dudley also explained to all the other kids that he was a freak and would pass his freakishness on to them if they played with him.

It should be noted that Harry was six and what a grownup could laugh off was far more devastating to his sense of self. It should also be noted that the life he lived was not one which any child should endure.

As his eyes were screwed tightly shut and his arm was over his eyes the new light was unseen. And so it was a little bit of a shock when he heard a voice say, "Hello, little man. What seems to be the problem?"

His eyes opened in astonishment to find a man hunched over in his cupboard looking at him with a friendly expression – or so he assumed. It was a look that he was not used to.

"How …how … how did you get in my cupboard?" he asked with a bit of fear.

The man smiled and said, "That, my young friend, is a very long story. Eventually, I will explain. But I will say that you seem to have brought me. What is it that you were wishing for?"

Although he was scared to talk, the nice man seemed to actually want to listen. And so, he explained everything he had been thinking and feeling. When asked, he told the man about the life he lived and the horrible things that his aunt, uncle, and cousin did and said.

The man seemed sad to hear his story, but he didn't think the man was upset with him. When he was done, the man thanked him for telling him the story.

"I cannot promise to fix everything. But I will do what I can to make things better. Can you keep a secret?" the man asked.

He thought about it for a long moment and then nodded.

The man held his finger to his lip and said, "Shhhhhh!" He then pulled a stick out and waved it. Suddenly, his cupboard was HUGE! It wasn't as big as the school's lunch room. As a matter of fact, it probably was only a little bigger than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room. But for a small child, it was HUGE!

"How did you do that?" he asked in wonder.

The man grinned. "Magic."

Harry was nervous. "Aunt Petunia will be mad."

The man shook his head. "No. She won't even notice. I made certain. As far as your relatives know, it's a small, cramped space. Don't tell them any different." The man pointed his stick and his bed changed into one that was like Dudley's – only newer. (Dudley's had a big dip in the middle where he slept cause he was so big.)

His sheets changed into something like what his Aunt and Uncle had, only it wasn't so ugly. His blanket had pictures of little birds on it. And they were moving!

"Uncle Vernon always yells that there is no such thing as magic."

The man snorted. "Are you going to believe the Walrus or your own eyes?"

He giggled at that – when he had seen a picture of a Walrus in school he had thought it looked like Uncle Vernon. He then asked shyly, "Can I see more magic?"

The man smiled. "Not now. Soon. I don't know how long it will be, but I will be doing something to make your life a bit better. First, I have to learn a few things. Magic is fun and makes things easier, but truly fixing things takes really understanding things first. So before I can make any decisions, I have to see what else is happening and what might happen if I act. I'd rather not be like Dudley, trying to fix the right now problem and ignoring the future."

Harry scrunched his nose. He wouldn't want to be like Dudley either. So he nodded to show he understood.

"Remember now, my visit is a secret. Magic is a secret. And you have to act like things are the way they were yesterday or they might become worse. Okay?" Harry nodded and the man said, "Close your eyes and go to sleep. I promise I will be back."

And though he was scared that the nice man was lying, he hoped in his heart that the man was telling the truth. And so he closed his eyes. And although he listened for the man to open the door and leave, all he actually heard was a snatch of the most beautiful music he had ever heard. It caused him to lose his concentration and he forgot to pay attention …

* * *

The Traveler looked at the little boy he had just sung to sleep. He seemed to be living with some of the harsher versions of the Dursleys. Rarely were the Dursley's angels, but they were not often physically abusive unless they were cursed …

Harry cursed under his breath. Being quiet, he wordlessly cast the unlocking spell and got himself out of the small cupboard. He then proceeded to check on the active magic in the area. Lo and behold: There were quite a few curses active.

Curses were, by their nature, hard to see unless one knew what to look for. As Aphrael had once explained, blessings tended to ring out causing those who could perceive such things to be able to see and hear the magic. Curses were the type of magic that burrowed into a person or place and hid themselves, leaving their results as easily found but not the actual spells.

He had an advantage being a God. But certain curses could even cause Divine beings to not see them.

It took a fair amount of time for him to find and locate every spell and curse which was on the Dursleys, little Harry, and the area of Number 4 Privet Drive. It took a bit of power to dispel them – and then create a spell which acted as an echo which should be visible if one tied in the correct monitors. Whomever had set the curses (likely Dumbledore) would see the monitors showing no change.

He truly didn't know what the changes would be, but it was likely that the Dursleys would be better, if only a little.

Now it was time to investigate the Magical world and see what the hell was going on. He could use his divine power, but that wasn't his preferred methods. His time spent with Aphrael was an exploration into what his powers could do but he found using those powers far less satisfying than actually doing the work.

And so he apparated to the nearest place to pick up information: The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

In truth, it wasn't that late yet. And there were a few witches and wizards that were still drinking. This suited him fine. He cast a glamour spell on himself and turned his clothes into a set of non-descript robes. He made his way inside. "Good evening. You have any rooms available?" he asked the barman.

"Yes, of course," Tom answered cheerfully. "How long are you staying?"

Harry considered that. "A day or two – till I can check on a few things. I've been out of the country for a few years – too many attacks and I didn't have the resources to protect myself. I had heard the troubles ended but I didn't get enough details and I didn't want to take a chance. If's been long enough now so I'm investigating to see if I want to come back."

Tom smiled expansively. "Well, things have been quiet since you-know-who was defeated. I think you'll find that things are going pretty well."

Harry looked dubious but interested. "After you rent me the room, you mind me coming back and having a couple of ales while you tell me what's been happening these past eight years?"

Tom nodded cheerfully. "I'm happy to help. I can give you room 8." Tom quoted the price – about what Harry had expected.

He paid the man and took the key. "I assume the rooms have numbers on them." Tom nodded. "I'll go on up later. Give me an ale." Harry sat down and put a few sickles on the bar.

Tom brought back an ale and took three of the sickles.

Harry nodded in thanks and took a long swig and then sighed appreciatively. He commented to Tom, "They don't have good ale in the Colonies. It's too thin there."

Tom nodded in agreement. "Good old English ale is much better. So, when did you leave?"

Harry appeared to consider. "Back about mid-1979. You-Know-Who's bully boys were getting right vicious. And then there were the innocents which started being controlled – you didn't know if your best mate was going to cut you down. At that point, I got out."

Tom nodded. "I can understand that. It was a dark time. I can think of a few families that ended up gone because of the Death Eaters. And You-Know-Who was taking out the most powerful of those who were opposing him. I remember quite a few Aurors who ended up dead."

"Right," Harry nodded. "How did he get stopped anyway? There was rumour of some boy or something."

Tom grinned in almost religious ecstasy. "The Boy-Who-Lived. Alexander Potter."

Harry almost groaned but managed to keep his face looking interested. "Oh? Tell me what happened?"

What followed was the almost cliché explanation that was typical in these universes. Harry knew that his mother and father were good people, but he was really tired of running into versions that bought into the fame of a powerful son. And the number of times he ran into "Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived" universes was quite annoying.

He knew, as a divine being, that it was actually not the majority of universes that this occurred. Most universes where there was a twin, people got it right and while the true Boy-Who-Lived was often somewhat spoiled, they usually ended up as good people.

It was unfortunately true that his purview just happened to be cleaning up the bad ones. And so he tended to run into them more often than anyone else.

Listening to Tom, and then the other magicals when they noticed the conversation and heard what was being discussed, Harry decided that this particular universe was worse than most. The parents were arrogant and self-serving and they were teaching the boy to be the same.

No one mentioned the Potter boy having a twin. Harry would have to find out if Dumbledore played a roll or who was pulling what strings.

He was about to head off to bed when he saw another man come into the bar. Well, man would be a bit inaccurate. "Tom? Give me another ale and a gillywater for my friend."

Tom looked at where Harry was looking and then nodded. By the time he got back, his guest sat down.

"Hello, Harry," he said as he accepted the gillywater. The two watched Tom take the sickles for their orders and go off to serve other patrons.

"Hello, Boss. Fancy seeing you here," Harry said with some humour.

"Oh," God said to him after taking a sip, "you know how it is. I get around."

Harry chuckled. "Is there something or are you just saying hello?"

God smirked a little. "First, I want to say how much I enjoyed watching you and Aprhael. I had always thought you could use a vacation."

Harry laughed. "That was fun. And pranking the cosmos was quite enjoyable."

"Aphreal has always been precocious." God's face took on a more serious look. "I also have a suggestion."

Harry nodded and sighed internally, knowing his boss could sense that. "Oh?"

God smirked at the internal thoughts of his adopted son. "Yes. You might want to consider letting this world reap what it has sown."

Harry's eyes widened. "Um. Wow." He thought for a moment. "I have, in the past, let them deal with the problem. Disliking Tom, I usually give them a way to get themselves out, but I have left him to his devices."

God nodded. "I know. But I want you to do something different this time."

Harry was all ears. "Go on."

God took a sip and said calmly, "I want you to transfer rather than dissipate the sliver in Harry – and leave it in Privet Drive. I don't want you to leave a roadmap for Tom to be destroyed." God looked at him and said, "Tom has to win here."

Harry was truly taken aback. "You want me to actually let it go … and actually make it easier for him to win." He paused for a moment. "That is a new one." He took a drink of his ale and asked, "Can you tell me why?"

God said, "Eventually. Go ahead and go for the most extreme solution you were contemplating. As a matter of fact, add a couple of extras – I think you can figure out two that you might want to add. But I definitely think you should go extreme."

Harry sighed. "Okay. I understand too much about your role to question why at the moment. But I will definitely be looking forward to get that eventual explanation."

God nodded. He drank the last of his drink in a long pull and set down the cup as he stood up. "I'll leave you to it. I'll see you around, Harry." God turned and walked away, his lazy wave given just as he walked out. Harry sighed and drained his ale before going up to his bed.

* * *

Harry truly didn't need to sleep, per se, but it helped him to reorder his thoughts when he was in the midst of a new situation. When he awoke the next day, he decided to check out a few people. His boss had suggested that there were a couple more beyond Harry that he could add and he was going to check in on a few possibilities.

One he found rather quickly. His second charge was living a different life than they should be living. The third one was much harder to locate, but he followed his instincts. It was a surprise when he finally arrived at the location he needed to be. It took some fast talking but eventually he got agreement.

He had a wry smile as he concentrated on locating the destination he needed to find. Finally, he closed his eyes and sent out his probe. It took a little effort but he found the place he needed to go. Using his ability as a traveler, he disappeared from the place he was and arrived in the place he needed to be.

He opened his eyes and nodded in satisfaction. This was the place. He sent a mental "knock" toward the ward to alert the inhabitants that there was a visitor. He was soon invited in to ask the inhabitants to change their lives at his request.

* * *

Little Harry was much more cheerful than he would have been otherwise. His relatives, while still horrible, at least hadn't hit him at all today. As a matter of fact, they had almost ignored him. And while that usually meant he was locked away, this time he actually was allowed to go out to the park.

He was contemplating the possibilities when he saw a car pull up. It was a nice car – much nicer than those normally seen in this area. The people that lived around this area were snobbish but weren't actually rich. This car was actually a rich person's car.

His eyes widened as the man who had come to his room last night got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door and stepped back.

A girl around his own age stepped out of the car. She was clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. As the man led her over to where he was near the swings, he noticed that the girl seemed really nervous.

She wasn't one of the snobbish girls that he saw at school, but she seemed really serious and somewhat sad. They stopped a few feet away. "Hello, Harry. How have you been today?"

He answered, "It's better. The Dursleys ignored me."

"Well, that's good, right? Anyway, I want you to meet a friend. This is Hermione. Like you she lost her parents. And even though she wasn't living with mean relatives, she was living in an orphanage. It took me a little work, but I believe I have found new homes for the both of you. What do you think about that?"

Harry perked up. "Really? I won't have to live with the Dursleys anymore?"

The man smiled. "That's right." He pulled out a set of papers. "We're going to go over to Number 4 and get the Dursleys to sign these papers to make it all legal – Hermione's are in the car – but I thought that you two might want to get to know each other since you're going to be living close together soon."

Harry thought about that. He decided that even if she was a girl, any friend was better than no friend. "Hello, Hermione. I'm Harry. Would you like to play swings with me?"

The girl looked surprised for a moment. "Really? Even though I'm a girl and an orphan?" Harry noticed she sounded just like him: Scared that no one would ever like her.

He smiled hopefully. "I'm an orphan too. And even if you're a girl we can still be friends."

Hermione looked almost hopeful at that. "I'd like a friend." She moved closer and held out her stuffed animal. "This is Mr. Wilburforce, my stuffed otter."

He looked at the animal. "That is so nice. I wish I had a stuffed animal. Can I hold Mr. Wilburforce?"

She appeared to think about it and then pushed the animal closer. Harry accepted it gingerly and hugged it the same way that she had been hugging it. Amazingly, he felt much better. "This is really nice." He let the stuffed animal away from his body and presented it back to Hermione. "You take good care of him. I wouldn't want to hurt him."

She gave a little shaky smile as she accepted it back. "Thank you." She looked at the swings and then back to Harry. "Would you push me?"

Although it was tentative at first, the two young children soon were enjoying their time together. Both children were very careful about ensuring Mr. Wilburforce was placed out of harms way.

* * *

Marek smiled as he watched. He then waited until the two children were lying near each other on the grass after having run around a bit.

Seizing the moment, he wandlessly cast a powerful sleep spell and then notice-me-not and Muggle-repelling charms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the item he had taken the time to locate: Ravenclaw's scrying glass. It wasn't an item that would have survived until the present but the Traveler had traveled back to retrieve it.

And although he was a bit anxious about leaving the piece of soul in existence, he did as he was asked and transferred the piece from Harry's forehead to the item.

It now felt a bit foul.

He could have used any random item. But in his mind it was better to leave things consistent. Tom used Founders' items and he left it in a Founders' item. His boss wanted Tom to win here – which was actually upsetting. But as a god himself he knew that there were reasons why it might be a better result.

After letting the two nap for a moment, he got them up and got them into the car.

* * *

Stopping back at Privet Drive, it took almost no effort to convince Petunia to give up custody to Mark Illums. (He thought Maarek Ilumian was a bit too odd for most muggles to believe.) He ensured Petunia had a copy of the paperwork for when Dumbledore came looking. There was absolutely no magical residue – it was a completely Muggle document.

He did use his ability to hide his activities from Petunia to return the cupboard to the way it was and the cache the scrying glass at the back of the cupboard. He extended his power to tie the monitor that had been on Harry to the item. Dumbledore may or may not find it – that was no concern of his.

Little Harry felt a bit of both relief and sadness when he left Number 4 for the last time: Relief that he would no longer be subject to their abuse, and sadness because Petunia seemed to have no concern as to where he was going – her only emotion was satisfaction that he would no longer be there.

* * *

Harry and Hermione, in the back seat, finally asked about the cage on the passenger seat.

He chuckled. "That, children, is a snowy owl and her eggs." He looked back at the children. "Both of you, now, have seen me do magic." Harry and Hermione were startled; each had thought it a secret from each other. "There is actually a whole magical world with its own government, rules, laws, customs, and even races. Wizards and Witches use owls to send letters. This beauty's children will be post owls. As a matter of fact, one of them might belong to one or both of you when you get older." The two looked much closer at the bird, who looked right back. Both seemed rather excited at the idea.

"Now, we are going to drive a bit. When we are away from prying eyes, you are going to see something totally cool."

It took a little to get far enough from the city to be in an area where no one could see. But when they got their, the Traveler said, "Okay, children. Watch this."

Both were amazed when the area in front of the car changed to a different scene as though they were going to drive into another world.

* * *

At the moment of transition, in a far off castle in one world, two names disappeared from a book as though they had never been.

In another castle in another world, the lines that had been crossed through two names disappeared. The names were shown as though they had never been removed.

* * *

When they were through, both looked back to see the portal wink out.

He looked back. "You _are_ in a new world. I am not a typical Wizard. They can't do that. However, due to necessity, I have done this. The people you will be living with are in this world – and I think you will quite like them."

The children were wide-eyed as the car pulled into a long drive and they approached a large manor house. The drive, in fact, seemed like it was built for a carriage and not a car. At a certain point, Mark (what they had been told to call him) stopped the car and picked up the cage with the owl. He went to one of the trees and carefully levitated the nest out of the cage. The man seemed to talk to the bird and the bird seemed to listen. They watched as the nest was levitated into a nook of the tree.

He walked back. "Okay. She likes the new place. She will bring her owlets to the Manor House when they are old enough."

The two children looked at each other with wide eyes. Mark could talk to birds!

They reached the door and Mark went and opened the door for them. They nervously followed as the man went and knocked.

The door opened and the children were shocked when a small creature as tall as them answered. "Yes?"

"Hello, Tilly. I am back. And I have the children with me."

The small creature looked past Mark and right at them. The creature gasped. "It's the young master! Tilly cannot believe!"

Harry was nervous and asked, "What's that?" Hermione looked just as nervous and just as interested.

"This, children, is Tilly the house elf. Magical homes, especially wealthy ones, have house elves as servants. They get a place to live and magic and the humans get excellent service. The two couples that will be taking you in are inside and are expecting us." He turned to Tilly. "Can we come in?"

Tilly nodded enthusiastically. "Tilly welcomes you! Tilly will inform the Master and Mistress that you has arrived!" He looked at the children. "Does they wants anything to drink?"

Mark smiled. "Milk, maybe. I'm going to talk to the adults and then we'll bring them in. Okay?"

Tilly nodded and led the children to a sitting room. The house elf snapped her fingers and they were shocked to see glasses of milk now on the small table.

Tilly then popped out.


	53. Pt 2: Strange Suggestion: Hows and Whys

Title: A Strange Suggestion, Part 2: Hows and Whys

Harry Potter AU, Pre-Hogwarts

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two young children, drank their milk and looked around at the house they were brought to. It was a very strange thing. Both had seen them move from one place to another – one world to another.

Still, for both of them, it was a hopeful thing.

* * *

Mark Illums, the name he was using, followed Tilly through the house. He finally arrived at the room which contained the two couples that he had contacted.

They stood up as he entered. The younger woman, wife of the man who's family had lived in this home for generations, asked, "Are they here?"

He nodded. "Yes. Tilly has served them milk while I talk to you before you meet them. I wanted to make certain that you all understood a few things first."

Although they wanted to meet the children right away, they sat down.

"I want you to understand that I have picked this world for very particular reasons. You need to understand those reasons."

The older man asked, "What is it that we need to understand?"

"These children were not born to you." The two couples flinched a little at that. "Yes, in all respects these children are the exact equivalent of the children you lost. Harry," he looked at the Potters, "was targeted and attacked by Voldemort when he was fifteen months old. In his world," Mark was careful, "this resulted in him losing his parents whereas in this world, you lost your son instead." He turned to the Grangers. "And in this world you lost your daughter in that car accident whereas in that world she lost her parents."

He spoke to both sets of parents. "I have the ability to go to any world." He repeated, " _Any_ world." They paused as they considered that before he continued. "This includes what you would refer to as the afterlife. Before I brought them, I ensured that those who have passed would not be offended by what I decided to do."

He looked at the Grangers. "I checked in with both your daughter, Hermione Jane, and her parents, Elizabeth and David Granger. All were regretful for having lost the chance to live with their family but were quite approving of my plan. While you can treat each other as family, I charge you with remembering those that were lost. They will know. Light a candle on 14 August every year, or something, to remember those that were taken too soon." He looked at the Potters. "The Potters in that world had another child and once the family was torn apart they have concentrated their attention on the twin with them. The Harry you have lost is under the care of your parents, who went before you. All involved were satisfied to see you come together." Harry smirked a bit. "I think the only person who didn't or wouldn't like it would be Albus Dumbledore."

James and Lily Potter looked at each other before James said, "I should probably say that we are no longer truly concerned with the old man's opinions. His attitude when we lost Harry was 'that's so sad but tragedies happen' and 'perhaps it was for the best'. He then proceeded to try to convince us to name Hogwarts as the beneficiaries of our wills should we pass on."

Mark was taken aback. "Wow. Presumptuous much? He didn't even consider you might want more children?"

Lily was bitter as she said, "I was cursed which prevents me from having more children. James refuses to take on a second woman to get another heir. Potters are too faithful for such things."

Elizabeth and David looked at each other and then at the Potters. "What is wrong with this Dumbledore?"

James snorted. "He was born in the 1880s and grew up with a far different idea of what was proper. Apparently true empathy is beyond him."

Mark smirked. "Well, I apologize, but I did something without your permission. Well, to all of you actually."

The four were taken aback. "What did you do?" Lily asked.

"Well, due to my nature, I have the ability to change the fates of people when I so desire. Both you, Lily, and you, Elizabeth, will find that there is no longer any reason why you cannot have further children. The curse residue was removed while you were sleeping and, Elizabeth, you will have to live in a magic rich environment while pregnant. Or at least sleep there. You and your husband both have magical ancestors and there was a curse. The trace of magic in you fights with any magic in a child. I removed those curses as well. Now, the magics will be much better synchronized."

At that, both couples were overtaken with joy. Both couple had been devastated by the loss of their children and further devastated when they found out there would be no more.

Mark gave them a short time to celebrate before forcing them back into the moment. "I need a promise. I have, for my own reasons, changed your lives. You may have further children. I need to ensure that the two children I have brought will not be lost or suffer for lack of attention because you have new children to love."

Both couples immediately protested the idea.

Seeing their sincerity, he said, "Okay then. Let's bring in the children."

* * *

He turned and went back out, following the path that he had walked. He found the two children. He hunkered down. "Hello. Are you nervous?" he asked them. Both nodded. "Don't be. Even if you are a bit young, I want you to understand that there are a lot of worlds. And there are worlds which are very similar and worlds that are very different. This world is almost the same. The difference here is that in this world, you two died and your parents lived the lives they had." He made no mention of the Potters he left behind. "I've made certain that there is no reason why you can't love the people that are here just as if they were your original parents. Are you ready to meet them?"

The two children were very surprised. They hadn't considered that they would get back their parents (or close enough). Finally they both nodded.

It was a heartwarming meeting. They all knew that these weren't their original family members but in the end it didn't matter. Hermione Jean took the place of Hermione Jane and Harry James took his alternate's place.

With that, Mark had one thing left to do. And for that, he needed to see if there were active gods within this dimension.

It took a little time, but eventually everyone in the dimension that could cause a problem remembered the Grangers having two children, Hermione Jane and Hermione Jean. Everyone remembered Harry Potter having been hurt but not killed. It took a lot of energy, but it was accomplished. The gods in this dimension were not active, although they were there. So he wasn't stepping on any toes in doing what he had done.

When he moved on, both families were happily living on the same property, though in different houses, and the Grangers moved their business to a closer non-magical community.

* * *

Mark had never done things this way: Move orphaned children to their analog parents. It went counter to a number of his normal methods. While he would lead people to cross dimensions, normally it was once those who he was leading had decided they needed to get away. He was against the basic idea of "replacing lost ones" because he did not want those that were replaced to feel lessened because of his actions. And he normally limited his "cursebreaking" to those things that could be cured by mortal wizards with enough skill.

As a god, he knew that fate was often the purview of other deities. As a matter of course, he often messed with the fates of those he helped but limited it to his alternates and those whom fell under his purview. This was why he almost never went back and interfered with an earlier incident, despite his ability to do so. It would produce a split, meaning a universe would exist where his fix never happened, and it interfered with other gods.

This case was different in that he had a higher authority to act as he did. This was an extreme solution and he knew it. By searching he had possibly actually created this dimension. He didn't actually know. But it was exactly as he envisioned. He knew that all possibilities existed somewhere. This was just one of an almost infinite number of possibilities.

But he would be very careful about repeating this type of solution.

He had assuaged any guilt by ensuring that the child who had died was brought to a set of parents who had died so that they could "live" together. It was a fair exchange. And those who had passed had given their blessing. Death had refrained from preventing it, knowing that he had been given permission, and even encouragement, for such extreme action.

* * *

In the dimension left behind, Albus Dumbledore was in his office. "Ah, yes. Minerva. You have the final list?"

Minerva McGonagall nodded and handed him the parchment. He read the names. "Minerva. I believe we are missing one."

She took the list back and read them. "No. These were all the letters sent. There are none being homeschooled this year and none of the Muggleborn refused. All thirty-nine are present." She didn't know that there were originally forty-one."

Albus said gently, "Young Alexander Potter, if you remember, was born with a twin brother, Harry. Due to necessity he was sent to live with relatives. But it is time to bring him back."

Minerva thought back. The Potters _did_ have two children. "I do remember there being another boy, but the Hogwarts rolls do not show him. Perhaps he was a squib?"

Dumbledore knew that wasn't true. "Bring me the book!"

Minerva did as asked and Albus read carefully over the correct year. He did notice one curious thing. "You are correct, Minerva. There is no listing for young Harry. However, look on this page and tell me what you see."

She did so and noticed immediately. "There is a blank space."

"Yes. Quite curious. Even if a child died, it would be marked with a line through the name, not erased." He looked a bit further. "And I found, in the same year, another blank space, though there is no evidence as to exactly who was listed as this book is made by date and not name. All I can see is that there was a child born in September."

Every effort was expended but there was nothing else that could be found about Harry Potter or the other missing entry.

The trouble was that his efforts were further hampered because no one was interested in finding out what had happened. His own spells had created the disinterest, but now he could not get anyone to investigate. And only he and Minerva could see the book due to the limits placed on it by the Founders. This was why the book was never available to check if children born were magical or squibs.

As a result, everyone was looking forward to Alexander's entry and no one paid attention that Harry was no where to be seen.

* * *

The test that he had arranged for went ahead – but it was an abysmal failure. Alexander Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Seamus Thomas could not get through the traps – Alexander was caught between the two fires – and Quirrell was stymied by the mirror.

The Stone had been too well protected. Albus found the dead man, without the back of his head, right in front of the Mirror of Erised. He still accomplished ensuring the Stone was destroyed because Voldemort was still after it.

The next year, he had to be called back to Hogwarts after being forced out when a pureblooded daughter went missing. He was just in time to save her after conjuring a snake and using the Imperio curse to force the Chamber of Secrets open.

Alexander Potter had no ability to open it. He had already found out that the boy was no Parselmouth.

When Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban, everyone expected him to arrive at Hogwarts, but there was no sign. The Dementors had almost killed several students causing Fudge to lose his position to Rufus Scrimgeour.

In Alexander Potter's fourth year, Albus noted that his old friend had been replaced with a polyjuiced imposter. Considering that the imposter was attempting to enter Harry Potter's name in the cup, Albus let him. The boy must be found somehow.

* * *

It was Halloween 1994.

Albus Dumbledore stood up with a great smile on his face.

 **"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."**

 **He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting...A few people kept checking their watches...**

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Alexander.

The flamed within the Goblet turned a bright red once more and then … sputtered and went out.

The students in the now dark hall gasped. There were confused murmurs throughout the hall. Dumbledore waved his hand and the normal candles lit. "What happened?" he asked Crouch and Bagman.

Bagman was sputtering. "I don't know. There is nothing that I know of which would cause that."

Both Ministry officials as well as the Headmasters all performed their own diagnoses. There learned nothing. Meanwhile, an alert was sent to the Ministry as this was considered very important.

The students were dismissed to their beds, being told an announcement would be made the next day.

Scrimbgeour was enraged. He brought two Unspeakables with him.

"Well," he asked the two, "What happened?"

The Unspeakables looked at each other and then one spoke. "There was a confundus charm placed upon the Goblet as to accept another school. However, the entrant that was placed in the Goblet registered as non-existent and therefore the entry was destroyed. However, the Goblet registered that one school had no entries. Under these circumstances, the Goblet registers that the requirements to hold the tournament are unfulfilled and therefore will go out. That is why no names were picked."

The Minister was enraged. "Well, WHO cast the spell?" He turned to the Headmaster. "Who was in charge of security?"

Albus answered with a hint of confusion. "Professor Moody. As a retired Senior Auror, I felt he was the most qualified."

Everyone looked around and noted that the Professor in question was nowhere to be found. "Find him!"

Very soon Moody's trunk was found and the real Alastor Moody was found in the seventh compartment. "It was Pettigrew and Crouch that captured me."

"Barty Crouch?" Flitwick asked. He was the one which had broken the locking charm. "But you've been teaching all year and he was in the Great Hall!"

"No," Alastor snarled. "Crouch Junior! And he's been keeping me alive for polyjuice!"

Flitwick and those in the room were shocked. "But he's supposed to be dead!"

"That's what I thought!"

Eventually, the Aurors found Moody's leg and eye discarded just inside the ward line. They tried but could not locate where Crouch Junior apparated to.

Barty Crouch was found to be under the Imperious curse and then, when questioned, admitted to having assisted his son in escaping. He ended up in Azkaban.

The students were told the next morning that there had been an irregularity. The visiting Headmasters were competitive enough to allow the Goblet to be relit and the tournament went ahead as scheduled.

* * *

Throughout the year, Snape and Kakaroff both experienced the darkening of the Dark Mark.

On a mid-summers night Barty Crouch Junior, who was the subject of a manhunt, captured John Dawlish, an Auror, and used him as the enemy in the ceremony to rebirth his Master.

Severus Snape reported immediately when Voldemort had been reborn and had agreed to act as spy once more. He was the one who reported the method that the Dark Lord had used to get back a body.

The Potters were both vastly relieved that there son was not targeted and vastly confused because their son was not targeted.

Rufus, being a former Auror, was more willing to act in the background but absolutely refused to inform the public that Voldemort had gotten a body until there was evidence that could be presented.

Alexander Potter's fifth year started off poorly but when the Ministry-provided Defense Professor, Delores Umbridge, targeted the Potter's son, they created such a ruckus that she was forced out. Alexander Potter was still revered as a hero and the Potters were quite adept at not allowing anyone to slander his name.

When Azkaban was invaded and the Death Eaters there released, it produced quite a stir. Barty Crouch was among those killed and left behind. The Public was demanding answers and Scrimgeour still refused to release the information about Voldemort.

* * *

It all came to a head when the Department of Mysteries was invaded by Death Eaters. Voldemort himself arrived to take the prophecy that was there. During the withdrawal, the Order of the Phoenix and several Ministry Aurors arrived to fight the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore himself arrived to confront Voldemort. "Tom. You should not have come here tonight."

Voldemort smirked. "I don't see why not. You have no one here who can stop me."

"I am here. And even should I lose, there is still young Alexander Potter who according to the prophecy you just retrieved has the power to stop you."

Everyone witnessing the confrontation was shocked when Voldemort started laughing at that. "Oh, Dumbledore. You are quite amusing. That cretin is of no threat to me."

James Potter, who had come with the rest of the order, cried out, "He defeated you once as a baby! He can defeat you again now that he's actually able to cast spells."

Voldemort was quite malignantly cheerful as he told the man, "But that boy was not the one who I cast the spell at. It was your other son – the one who disappeared. I was quite shocked that no one knew of him when I first came back four years ago. Quirinus Quirrell assisted me in getting inside of Hogwarts. I was so looking forward to seeing my enemy in the flesh. But to my astonishment – he wasn't there. When I sent Barty Junior to ensure that the boy was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, I was certain that I could force Dumbledore to produce him. But the Cup could not locate him." He looked at a horrified Dumbledore. "I can only conclude that he is dead. Your prophecy-named saviour is gone. There is no one remaining who has the power to stop me!"

In the horror and confusion, Voldemort and his uncaptured Death Eaters successfully retreated. The Daily Prophet the next day was quite detailed in what had happened and what had been said.

* * *

It took two more years, and a vast number of Muggleborns moving away to escape the Death Eaters taking over, but Voldemort gained control of the Ministry. Hogwarts alone held out, but its resources were quite limited.

When Dumbledore died as the result of trying to locate items that would help defeat Voldemort, the last defenders fled. Thousands had fled, thousands had died. Magical Britain was in Tom Riddle's hands.

He concentrated on Continental Europe next. He had to kill a number of both light and dark wizards who opposed him, but he was making real progress.

Something happened though which derailed the forward momentum of the Death Eater cause: Tom Riddle died of old age.

It was something that many Dark wizards who used horcruxes overlooked: They only prevented you from being killed, not dying of natural causes.

The remaining horcruxes left behind could actually resurrect the Dark wizard or witch who created them but then the resurrected wizard would die immediately.

Tom Riddle's father was a Muggle and his mother was from a highly-inbred line. That, added to the extreme amount of Dark magic he was involved in, ensured he died at an age, 84, which was not that uncommon for magicals who were not extremely powerful or who were steeped in Dark magic.

The world was thrown into a massive amount of confusion in the aftermath of his death.

* * *

In the world where Harry and Hermione were taken, there was no Voldemort. He had actually died with Harry Potter. Unlike other worlds, his body was still there and his death was recorded and proven.

Harry was quite reticent at first but with the love of a family and with friends, the best of which was the girl he came with to this new world, he flourished. He never lost his kindness because he knew how horrible people could be and how that made others feel.

When both Harry and Hermione got younger siblings, they were both overjoyed – they didn't like being only children.

They had their own struggles, but nothing that was so outside of the normal that it was history-making.

The world chugged on.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, sat in the Diner at the End of the Universe drinking his Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster and eating his pie. Across from his was his boss, who was enjoying his own pie and drink.

"You stopped me from ensuring Tom was eventually defeated. As a matter of fact, you encouraged me to ensure Tom would win in that dimension. That's kind of a strange request considering that his efforts tend to counter your own nature."

God nodded as he swallowed another bite. "Very true."

"Why?" Harry asked.

God considered the question for a moment. "What do you know of the beginning of all things?"

Harry considered. "Well, from what I know you always were. You envisioned existence. And so it began. You created Order and Chaos which you used to create and destroy. Rythar and Mythar, who are the entities which direct me, were known as the Two Blind Gods of the Beginning in some dimensions. Some have said that Chaos came first – otherwise there would be no reason for Order. From what I understand, they were quite instinctive. Something changed though and now they are not mindless. From them descends almost all gods and goddesses in all dimensions."

God nodded in agreement. "Did you ever wonder why I changed them? Why they went from mindless to having discernment and determination?"

Harry considered that. "You know? Not really. I just assumed that was the way it was. You had your reasons."

"I did. You have never run into true Demons in a regular world."

Harry nodded. "I have heard stories. Buffy's world had a number. But I didn't really run into them there – we were on that extra plane."

God gave a small smile. "True demons cannot stand the presence of a god – well except Hell gods that is. There is a reason why gods came to be. Your finding the denizens breaking the rules allowed me to act by promoting you and cutting off that dimension from further incursions. It's one of the only exceptions to the normal limitations.

"When I began creation, I put in place those rules. And one of those rules was that I would not raise my hand to erase what was created by my children. The rules are built into Creation in such a way that if I changed my mind, Creation would end and I would have to start all over." God took a drink. "It actually took me a couple of false starts before I learned that."

Harry chuckled. "I can imagine that was embarrassing."

God shrugged. "Remember, I am not quite the same as you. The closest approximation the first time was annoyance and the second time was resignation. Anyway, one of the things that was created was the concept of a Hell dimension. With all the entities which would inhabit such a place. And while these dimensions were inimical to the other forms of life that came to be, they were a part of Creation and once created could not be uncreated. Not wanting any more of these created, I gave Ry and My minds to allow them to be more deliberate in their actions. I did this after a terrible thing happened: One Hell Dimension had residents who figured out how to break into other planes of existence and wreak havoc. That was not something that I planned on. And I wanted to minimize it happening over and over again."

Harry nodded. "I imagine that would create a number of issues."

God said, "Yes. It would. And has. It is unfortunately true that some dimensions are closer to Hell dimensions, cosmologically speaking, and are in a greater danger of being overrun. There is a world called Azeroth, for example, which has been getting invaded regularly for thousands and thousands of years. It required heroes of great power to kill them. And once a dimension has been breached, it is easier for it to be breached again. Unfortunately, the dimension which you left to suffer is one such dimension."

Harry's eyes were wide. "That sounds quite scary."

God nodded as he took another bite. "It can be. The degree of interaction is dependant on a lot of factors. There are reality clusters that have a balance which prevents them from being totally overrun. Buffy's dimensional cluster is one. There is another with Wiccans having true power rather than minor connections to the gods. Some Harry Potter dimensions have been overrun. Some have achieved a balance. The one we left behind was one which would be easily destroyed."

"How did Tom winning prevent that?"

God smirked. "Tom, as a general rule, doesn't like competition. During his attempts to take over, he will kill/has killed those who would knowingly create the breach. And if we had left little Harry, both of them would have grown to such powers that the denizens of the closest Hell dimension would have sensed them and, using their magics as an anchor, would have broken in themselves. Tom winning and Harry being taken away prevented both of those circumstances. And Tom will die/has died at a natural age. That world will eventually recover. But even if it destroyed itself, it was better than the alternative: Giving more power to that Hell dimension and its denizens."

Harry calmly continued to eat his pie and drink his drink. Finally he said to his boss, "You know? I'm glad I have my job and not yours."


	54. STNG Xover: Visit to a Strange Land

A/N: I admit that this one is more about a fun what if for me.

Title: Visit to a Strange Land

STNG/Heinlein

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked around at his latest arrival point. He recognized it immediately. "Hello, Guinan."

The woman behind the bar looked at him and asked, "Do I know you?" Her tone was friendly.

Harry shrugged. "In another life. I take it I'm on the Enterprise D again. You probably should alert the Captain or the Security Chief that there is an intruder. And then I would like a how chocolate with whip cream."

She nodded and alerted the bridge before returning with the requested drink. He raised it to her in salute and took a drink. "Ahhh. That's nice."

Very soon, a figure he recognized walked in leading two others. The Klingon Security Chief walked over to the man at the bar. "I am Lieutenant Worf. I am in charge of security on this ship. Who are you?"

Harry looked at the serious Klingon and said, "Hello, Worf son of Mogh. I am known by many names. Harry will do here. Harry Potter. It was the name I had when I was born, though it isn't quite accurate anymore. Would you like to hear all my names and titles to check for any correlation in your records?"

Word replied, "Go ahead."

"Certain you don't want to record it? The list is long."

Worf replied almost sarcastically, "I am certain that I can remember."

Harry shrugged. "Alright then, let's see. There are a few different dimensions and realities I have to take into account." He noticed the startled look of those with Worf, but Worf did not react at all. "Harry Potter. Maarek Ilumian, sometimes Marek Ilumian – one a instead of two. Fury of the Light. Lord of the House of Potter. Lord of the House of Black. Lord of the House of Gryffindor by Primogenitor. Lord of the House of Slytherin by Conquest. Lord of the House of Peverall. Master of Death. Agent of Life. Lord of Klingon House of Potter, Shield of the Empire. Order of Merlin First Class; Knight Commander of the Order of Bath; Member of the Order of the Thistle; Holder of the George Cross," he paused, "I was told the Victorian Cross would generate too many questions, and …. you know? I think that's it." He snapped his fingers. "Oh yes! The title I am best known by is the Lone Traveler." He considered the remaining part and finally decided to give it. "I am also a god of knowledge, god of travel, and Patron God of Free Will. Of course due to politics and doctrine, some churches name me as the Patron Saint of Free Will, Knowledge, and Travel."

Worf was incredulous. "You claim to be a god?"

Harry was amused as he answered, "I don't _claim_ to be a god – I _am_ a god. If you want, I can call Q in the verify that." At the mention of Q, tension immediately increased. Even Guinan had a look of distaste on her face. "Settle down. While I enjoy a good prank, which is why Q likes me, I don't have the urge to do it all the time like he does. He's omniscient and omnipotent in a way I am not, but he is tied to the quantum reality, which I am not. It's all very technical and complicated. But we don't have to ask him over if he bothers you so much."

He looked at Worf and Guinan and said, "You know, I know that he is annoying. But far more than me, Q is _necessary_. If I were to cease to be, a few dimensions more would eventually destroy themselves because I wasn't there. He and his brethren help keep existence stable. Without them, things would be … very bad – or _not –_ meaning existence would no longer be. Accepting him is a small price to pay for the privilege of continued existence." Once more amused Harry said, "Treat him the way you would an ion storm or a hurricane – do what you can to survive in the face of it, clean up, and continue on you way."

Worf looked at Harry for a long moment and then tapped his com badge. "Worf to the Bridge."

"Go ahead, Mr. Worf."

"I think you should come to 10-Forward. The intruder is having a drink." He sniffed. "I believe it is hot chocolate."

There was a pause. "Very well, Mr. Worf. I shall be there in a moment."

* * *

Harry enjoyed his hot chocolate as he waited for the Captain to arrive. Worf fiddled with his tricorder.

Very soon, the Captain arrived with Data, the First Officer, and Deanna Troi. He stopped a few feet from Harry. "Hello," he said in his most diplomatic voice. "Welcome to the Federation Starship Enterprise, Mr. …." He looked at Worf.

"Harry Potter. According to our records, he has visited this quantum reality in the past several times over the centuries. He says he is a god … and the records would indicate that it might not be a spurious claim. He has certainly demonstrated unique abilities at times."

Picard was slightly startled. As Harry was limiting himself to "wizard normal" or at least his own normal, he noticed that very little escaped the Captain's tightly controlled mind.

"Well then, Mr. Potter. Welcome. I am Captain John Luc Picard. Can I ask the reason for your visit?"

Harry shrugged. "I am moved by forces that are higher than I am. I don't know why I am here."

Suddenly, there was a claxon and yellow lights flashed around the room. "Senior Officers to the bridge."

Harry looked around. "Whatever that is might be why I am here."

Picard nodded. "Well, then, please come with me. I hope you understand why I will have Mr. Worf keep an eye on you."

Harry nodded congenially.

* * *

They arrived at the Bridge. Harry stood off to the side out of the way. "What is it, Number One?" he asked the First Officer.

Riker replied, "We were traveling at Warp toward our destination when that ship suddenly appeared from nowhere. I immediately ordered us out of warp. According to the scans, there appears to be four life forms on board – human – but they are unconscious."

Picard looked at the ship. "That hardly appears to be a space vessel – it looks more like an air car."

"The life signs are steady which is why we didn't transport them. However, there are also anomalies – there are parts that are opaque to our scanners."

Harry volunteered. "Captain? I may have heard of these people."

"Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"If they are whom I suspect, you will want to tractor them in – and then be very careful about trying to enter that ship. It has many safeguards." He looked at the Captain. "Also, the ship, though run by a computer, is a machine intelligence. It's alive."

The Captain and several officers were on their way to the Shuttle Bay. "What can you tell me about that ship?" he asked.

Harry replied. "Something that has appeared in different dimensions and realities like I do: They call it a continua craft – or so I was told. The crew come from a reality where travel within the Sol system is beginning during their lives in the late twentieth century. Once of their number is a mathematician who theorized and then invented a drive allowing them to travel to other dimensions, other worlds. Along with his daughter (also a genius mathematician), his son-in-law, and his wife, they eventually wound up in a different quantum reality in the mid-4400s, according to your reckoning. They became the family members of the oldest man in that dimension, a human of about 2200 years old. He has enormous influence."

Harry stopped and looked at the others. "I want to warn you now: Two of these four are each, in their own way, geniuses such as a people see once in a thousand years. Even ten thousand years. And the other two are no slouches either. They are smart, resourceful, paranoid, kind, generous, intransigent, unyielding, curious, vicious, vindictive, and utterly curious all at once. Do _not_ take them lightly. They are the ultimate survivors. Treat them with respect and they will respect you in return. And do nothing without permission from the Captain outside of healing them. Don't scan their ship, attempt repairs, try to understand their drive … _nothing_. They, or their family and friends, will recreate reality if needed to get them back and then pay back anything done to harm them or steal their secrets."

Picard said, "I thought you said they were human."

Harry chuckled, "They are. It's just that they are that smart. I haven't run into many stories of them – but when I did I listened very carefully. As a dimensional traveler, it's always good to know what other travelers you might run into."

They arrived at the shuttle bay to find the ship had been brought in. Several crew members were standing around.

Picard asked Harry, "How would you suggest we should be proceed?"

Harry considered for a moment. "There is a data plug hidden near the front right above the antigrav unit. I recommend Lt. Commander Data hook in and inform the ship as to what has happened and your intentions. If they were not able to return to their home, she is likely experiencing severe damage – because she normally can traverse the multiverse if necessary to get help. She must be convinced to open her doors and allow you to retrieve her family – and she definitely considers those inside her family."

It took a few minutes, but eventually they figured out the interface and Data approached the ship. Harry called out, "Data?" The android looked over. "Her name is the Gay Deceiver, though her name is meant to be whimsical to her friends and ominous to her friends' enemies. Don't be her enemy."

Data nodded.

Data plugged into the car through a cable which led to his head. It required a converter to go between his positronic network and the solid state computer which lived in the car, but it worked.

After about thirty seconds, everyone could hear the car doors unlatch. Data looked over. "Gay has given her permission to retrieve her family for the purpose of healing. It took my showing her quite a bit to convince her, but she is being cautiously hopeful that we are as we seem to be."

The Captain nodded. "Very well." He turned to the medical personnel who had been called. "Go ahead and bring them to sickbay."

Data then spoke, "Captain, Gay has a request."

"What is the request?"

"She asking permission to borrow my body so that she can direct repairs on herself. She is very upset that she can't return home because several sections of redundant memory have been damaged by an enemy such that she cannot connect to that information. This enemy is trying to wipe out her reality. She arrived in this dimension only by luck. She has wide latitude given her by her crew. She will not allow me to volunteer, even if I am willing, unless I first get permission from my Captain. She has such permission under these circumstances or would not have even asked. She does not, however, have permission to give information on many things without permission which is why she would need to be the one directing the repairs. She has requested that I share the body and lock off any information that we consider classified so that she does not inadvertently spy on us – Captain Hilda has not authorized her to spy. She has a great sense of propriety."

Harry volunteered, "Gay's a good girl. She will not do anything to harm or attack unless her Captain ordered it and then she would be reluctant – she seems to like Data. That will be a plus in your book as far as Gay's crew is concerned – they trust Gay's judgment utterly."

Picard wanted to Clarify. "So you will both be aware of what is happening and able to control your body? What if there is a disagreement?"

"If it involved our secrets or my life, I will be able to take full control. If it is her secrets she will have the ability to take control or delete herself to prevent her family's secrets from being exposed."

Picard was taken aback. "Correct me if I am wrong but that would be suicide."

Data replied solemnly, "Yes. Her loyalty to the orders she has been given and to those giving her the orders is absolute." Data cocked his head and considered. He sounded almost confused as he said, "She loves them."

Picard considered it for a long moment. "You have my permission to share your body with Gay Deceiver. But I require her to acknowledge that she will follow my orders while she is on this ship. If I tell her to hand over control to you, she must do it immediately and without protest."

"She understands and agrees."

"Make it so."

Data's bearing changed suddenly from a casual one to one of almost extreme alertness. "Where is my family?" was asked almost immediately.

"Gay. If you wish Mr. Worf will take you to them. But perhaps you should concentrate on repairing yourself so that you can go get help from your own people if needed," the Captain said calmly.

Gay, in Data's body, paused for just a moment and then said, "You are correct. Thank you, Captain." She then asked in a small voice, "Can you tell me their conditions or when they will be awake?"

Picard tapped his comm. badge, "Dr. Crusher."

"Captain?"

"How are our guests?"

"They took some damage but there is nothing I can't heal. They will be awake in thirty minutes at most."

"Very good. Thank you, Doctor." The Captain looked at Data, who had a look of relief on his face.

"Thank you, Captain." Data turned to the ship and ran Data's tricorder over her shell.

Everyone left except the crews who would help with repairs and Worf, who would keep an eye on the ship and its controlling computer who was borrowing the third-in-command's body.

* * *

Hilda gasped as she awakened. As a medical professional herself (at least a good nurse) she did not try to sit up in case her injuries would be exacerbated. She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room.

"Careful," the woman said as she slowly leaned her weight on her arms to push herself upright, feeling for a pain which would prevent her. "Even though I healed the break, it will be sore for a couple of days."

She looked around and saw her family on various beds, what looked to be nurses looking at panels above their bed while working some gear.

"How are they?" she asked somewhat urgently.

"They are fine – or will be. They are all healed of their injuries. From what we've been told, your ship was hit by a beam weapon which caused a backlash from the overloading computer."

She looked at the woman curiously. "Who told you?"

The woman said kindly, "That would be your ship, Gay Deceiver, who is currently ensuring she is repaired."

Hilda sat up fully. "Who authorized that?"

The woman motioned toward a man who had been waiting calmly with another man and a woman. The younger man was in clothes that she would have not been shocked to see from her original world. The older man and the woman looked like they were wearing pajamas. She instantly recognized the man's bearing. "Hello. I am Captain Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. I am informed that you are the Captain and Owner of Gay Deceiver."

"I am. Hilda Burroughs-Long, Captain of the Gay Deceiver out of Tertius. Your Doctor …"

"Beverly Crusher," The man said.

"Dr. Crusher said that our ship was being repaired. Who authorized that?"

The man gave a small smile and said, "Gay Deceiver did. My second officer is an andrioid who communicated with her through her access port. She authorized our retrieving you and then asked permission to share Mr. Data's body to oversee repairs. She was quite adamant that she was not allowed to give out her secrets without permission and so is being careful to limit my crew's access."

"Gay is sharing the body of an android? Who authorized that?" she asked.

"On her part – she did. She made the request as the emergency orders recorded in her perms allows her to do anything required to ensure she can return to her home for help. As far as Mr. Data is concerned, he volunteered after Gay received permission from me to allow it as I am the Captain here."

Hilda considered that for a long moment. Finally she moved to sit up. The Doctor helped her. "Thank you for your kindness." She looked around. "Where are we?"

The man gave a knowing smile and said, "I believe the question you are really asking is 'When are we' – and the answer is the twenty-fourth century. This would be approximately mid 2367 though we are used to Stardates which is a system which does not depend on Earth time. We are in a dimension and timeline that is different, apparently, from any you are familiar with. At least your quantum resonance is quite different than our own."

She was a little astounded. "Quantum resonance? You can measure that?"

He nodded. "Our scanners can reach to the quantum level. Our tech seems to be vastly different to your own, superior in some parts, though we have nothing which can traverse space and time the way your ship can."

She asked, "Have you tried to figure it out?" She was trying to hide her suspicion.

The Captain replied, "No. Your technology is your own, as is what is in your computer. While I would be quite interested, our laws and our principles require us to not take the information unless it requires us to protect ourselves or if the ship or tech seems to be abandoned. And even then it would require us to relinquish the information if the true owners object later."

Hilda, despite herself, was amazed and somewhat impressed. "You live by quite idealistic beliefs."

Picard shrugged. "We try to. We are not perfect."

Harry, who was listening, said, "If it comes to survival, they'll do what's necessary. They are still, most of them, human. And although they try to believe that they've evolved, they still live by their human instincts."

Hilda considered that and then gave a small smile. "Good people do try to be altruistic, but necessity doesn't always allow it."

Harry nodded. He turned to Picard. "I should warn you: Try to give too much away and she won't trust you. While they are good people, they don't believe in giving … or taking … something for nothing, though they do try to be fair and generous when they can afford to be. In the long run, any agreement must benefit both parties."

Hilda looked at Harry. "Who are you? You seem to understand me better than these others."

Harry chuckled. "I'm a dimensional traveler. I have heard stories of you on occasion. I am known as the Lone Traveler."

Hilda grinned at him. "We have heard stories of you as well: Very altruistic but having a vicious sense of justice when required. Also, you like to play jokes though none are malicious. We haven't had sufficient reason to chase you down and observe you based on the stories about you. Though it's been rising in priority with each story we hear."

Harry shrugged. "Technically, I am not human anymore. And you are not in a position to reverse that change no matter what you try – and the same goes for your enemies."

Picard asked curiously, "Who are your enemies?"

Hilda looked at the Captain. "My husband, a long time ago on a timeline that no longer exists due to temporal tampering, posited and created a device to travel along different dimensions. _Any_ dimension. _Any_ reality. _Any_ universe. Consider that every story you have ever heard or ever told actually exists somewhere and somewhen. Unfortunately, my step-son-in-law Zebbie – that's Zebediah J. Carter-Burroughs-Long – had a fascination with horror stories and attracted the attention of one of the monsters described in story, one who has the power to traverse the dimensions. And though we defeated that creature, there are those that creature used which are left to oppose our basic beliefs and efforts. They wish to exert control among the different dimensions and we oppose that. If only because we are strict believers in self-determination. I enjoy a good life, one would sav even a decadent life, and I enjoy making a good profit, but it can't be done by creating slaves. No man or woman should be controlled unless they themselves chose to be controlled by their own free will."

Picard considered that. "Your beliefs seem to match up quite well with our own."

Harry snickered. "Except one." Both Hilda and Picard looked at him curiously. "They would never abide the Prime Directive. Hilda's people try to leave people to their own lives but are supremely confident in their ability to make moral decisions affecting others if they feel it is required. They actually have a better record for it then the Federation does – and that's with the Federation trying _not_ to make decisions like that."

Hilda asked, "What is the Prime Directive?"

Harry said, "Wait until the rest of your crew are awake. They should all hear at the same time. Your ability to travel is superior to their warp drive – so they can tell you what you want to know if you ask the right questions."

Hilda nodded. She looked at her husband and son-in-law. She asked, "Where are their weapons? I do know they were wearing them."

Captain Picard said, "Standard Protocol required us to secure them. They will be returned to you when you leave or returned to your ship now. You currently enjoy sanctuary and do not need them though I am certain you prefer to have them in unusual circumstances."

Hilda replied, "I would prefer them to be returned to our ship."

Captain Picard nodded and then turned to a crew member who was off to the side. "Crewman. Please retrieve the weapons that were removed from the crew of Gay Deceiver and return them to their ship."

The Crewman replied, "Yes, Sir," and immediately did as was asked.

Hilda heard, "Worf to Captain," through the comm item on his chest.

"Go ahead."

"Commander Data reports that the Gay Deceiver has been sufficiently repaired to transport to her home base. She has returned to the ship's computer and awaits further instructions from her captain. She will not allow further repairs unless authorized."

"Thank you, Mr. Worf. Please have Mr. Data inform Gay that Captain Hilda is awake and will be brought to her shortly."

"Understood."

Captain Picard turned. "Captain Burroughs-Long. I assume you've heard. Would you like to have your ship fully repaired?"

Hilda replied, "As soon as the others are awake we will visit her and go from there."

Picard nodded. He turned to Beverly. "As soon as they are ambulatory, have security lead them to their ship so that they can assess their ship and their needs." He turned back to the short woman who was watching so carefully. "Please feel free to contact me as soon as you've made a decision. Any crew member can assist you in doing so."

She nodded in thanks and Picard left with Counselor Troi, leaving Harry with the visitors.

* * *

As soon as they were out of earshot Picard asked his counselor, "What did you learn?"

"She is extremely focused and has an absolute sense of survival. She is paranoid, but not clinically so. She was pleasantly surprised but is still cautious." She paused and then added, "She is also extremely interested in learning more about Mr. Potter."

"Are they dangerous?" he asked.

Troi considered that. "As long as you pose no threat to her or her crew she is quite friendly. But she does have a certain ruthlessness if necessary. Or at least that is my sense."

Picard considered that and then smiled. "At least their visit seems to be interesting."

* * *

Hilda was much relieved when the others were brought out of their sleep. Jake sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

Hilda walked over and said, "We're aboard a ship called Enterprise. Gay brought us here because she couldn't access home due to damage." She looked around. "Seems to have been successful."

Zeb, who had immediately gotten out of his bed, moved over to hug Deety before turning to his captain. "Second-in-Command and Senior Pilot reporting for duty. What are you orders?"

She hid her smile. "Relax, Zebbie. They're taking us to Gay now that we're all healed up. Gay took some damage – that," she glanced around, "thing got a lucky shot – your danger sense was obviously overwhelmed with everything else."

Zeb nodded ruefully. "There was too much to dodge – but I got the shot off before bouncing. Turned to minimize damage."

She nodded. "You got us out and to a place that could help us. You did good, Zebbie."

"Can we go check on the Smart Girl now?" he asked hopefully.

"We're on our way there." She turned and said, "Thank you, Doctor Crusher, for your help."

The woman, who had been watching, smiled. "That's my job. And call me Beverly."

Hilda smiled happily and said, "I'm Hilda." Pointing to each of the rest, she introduced them.

* * *

They then allowed themselves to be led through the ship which they looked at with a good deal of interest.

There was a great deal of non-verbal communication between the four. Despite their cheerful demeanour they were not quite as open as they appeared. As he was following along behind them, he was amused at the various subtle messages they were sending back and forth.

The woman, Hilda, had explained his presence and who he was as far as she knew. She was particular about the fact that he had been insuring that there were no misunderstandings.

They arrived at the Shuttle Bay. All four were shocked at the appearance of Worf, who turned as they arrived. "Hello. I am Lieutenant Worf, the Security Chief as well as Operations Chief. The safety of the Enterprise and those aboard her are my responsibility."

Zeb immediately commented, "I don't imagine many argue with you. I'm Zeb, and I fly these mad people about." He motioned toward the rest.

Worf nodded. "Of course. Should there be opportunity, I would enjoy seeing your ship in action."

Zeb flicked his eyes toward Hilda who had didn't seem to have decided yet. He answered Worf with a friendly smile, "We'll discuss it." Worf nodded respectfully. He glanced at Harry, who had stopped next to him even as Gay's crew went into their ship and locked themselves in to discuss their situation.

"I'm just here to act as cultural translator. They're pretty flexible, but they are also rather opinionated. Have you even studied twentieth Century Earth?" he asked Worf.

Worf nodded. "I have. It was a chaotic time."

"Well, they come from a different world but just as chaotic. In a way, these are the best of those people, but having learned to live in a way that took into account the worst of people. So they are _extremely_ cautious, especially in a new situation. As I hinted to your Captain, they are personally idealistic but operationally pragmatic."

Harry knew that Gay was transmitting their conversation to those inside the ship. He could have left them to blunder about and they would eventually have resolved things, but he was sent for a reason which he hadn't sussed out quite yet.

So, in the meantime, he would ensure that the locals did not misinterpret things.

* * *

If he hadn't been expecting it, he would have missed it. Even Worf, cautious though he was, missed it entirely and would not have noticed without the Enterprise's computer alerting him.

An alarm sounded and Worf walked over to the console. "According to this, that ship disappeared for 13 milliseconds." He looked more carefully at the ship and noticed immediately that the very minor damage that had remained was now completely repaired.

The doors of the small ship opened and the four that had been inside came back out – and even Worf noticed the differences – it as if they had lived an additional several months (they had). Also, there was a fifth person who exited.

Harry groaned. "Worf, please inform the Captain that the Senior of the Howard Families, Lazarus Long, is now present in the Cargo Bay." Harry noticed the laser-like quality of this new man's regard.

Worf, at first taken aback, nodded and did as requested. Captain Picard's voice came through the comm badge after a long pause. "I see. Please express my regrets and have someone arrange quarters for them. We have received a distress signal from the Rana IV Colony that they are under attack from a hostile ship. We are now underway to investigate."

"Understood, Captain." Worf noticed the visitors had heard the Captain's comments. "As you heard, Captain Burroughs-Long, the Captain sends his regrets as the ship is responding to a distress call. I will have to have a steward show you to guest quarters as I am needed on the bridge."

Hilda replied, "Of course, Lt. Worf. That is quite understandable. Let us know if there is anything we can do."

Worf withheld his incredulity at the very idea and nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Harry was also given a room. The stewards were very particular about what they could do and how to access the facilities as well as how to find Ten-Forward.

Harry left them after giving the group a warning. He was especially directing his comments to Lazarus Long. "These people are polite and generous but are as security-conscious as yourselves. Do _not_ muck about trying to break into their computers. They are as they appear to be – which I know is rare in your experience. _Please_ don't get sent away with no invitation back."

Hilda chuckled. "I'll keep Woodie under control. Don't worry."

Lazarus gave Hilda a look which included a pout. "I can be good."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. I've heard stories about you."

He asked with a gleam in his eye, "What kind of stories?"

Harry looked at Lazarus with a deadpan look, "Enough to tell me that you are friendly and quite fun to hang out with as long as you are given no reason to be unfriendly but that that I should never, _ever_ trust you."

Those around Lazarus snickered. Jake Burroughs-Long said, "I think, Lazarus, that he has your number."

Harry started to turn away before he looked back. "I also know enough that in a true emergency that your decision-making is flawless. Let's hope there isn't any emergency."

* * *

It was a few hours later, after they had arrived at Rana IV and Captain Picard was explaining what he could about the alien they had learned about that Captain Picard said, "It makes me think about your description about changing the timeline. 50 Billion lives. Is it worth it?"

In that moment, Hilda looked to Lazarus, who gave one look in reply, before Hilda said, "In this case, we would do nothing. It isn't our place either to change what has happened. Our survival does not depend on it."

With that, the Traveler stood up. "Well, that's done. I've done what I was meant to do."

The Captain was surprised. "What have you done?"

Harry looked at Deanna, who looked a bit awed. "Deanna can explain more but I guess I made thing interesting enough for Lazarus to be brought. This allowed him to be here to give his input on the idea of changing history here – he recommended against it. Hilda, though quite mercenary when she can be, is also quite nice – she feels empathy for the being who wiped out the Husnock. She wanted to act to change the past to relieve him of that guilt. Lazarus, though junior as far as ranks goes, is Senior as far as the family goes. Nothing will be done because he decided that nothing should be done. Once he told Hilda, she accepted it – though she didn't like it. But she will not go against his recommendation. As I mentioned to them: From what I know in a crisis situation, Lazarus Long's decision-making abilities are infallible." Harry added with amusement, "It's the rest of the time that get's him into trouble."

With that Harry turned and disappeared into a ball of light and song, a song that the Longs all recognized from twentieth-century Earth, a song of wistful regret. Deety commented, "I think that's the Sound of Silence."

Picard looked at Deanna. "Was he correct? Did they have such a conversation?" he asked incredulously.

The Longs all tried to look innocent as Deanna said, "Yes. In the space of about a half of a second with looks alone. And the only reason it took that long was because Lazarus seriously considered it and calculated all the ramifications first."


	55. STDS9: Dealing with Mindless Idiots

_STDS9: S5 E2: The Ship_

Dealing with Mindless Idiots

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Harry looked around at the location he had appeared. He was a bit surprised to find that it looked like he was in a hilly area almost devoid of even plant life.

He turned around to look the other way and was surprised to see what looked like Starfleet personnel, some holding weapons even if they were pointed down. He only recognized one. He chuckled and called out, "Hello!" and gave a small wave.

* * *

Captain Benjamin Sisko muttered to his people, "Stand by but don't appear hostile." He then put on his diplomatic smile and called back, "Hello." He spoke quietly to Worf, "Contact the runabout and have them scan for where he transported from."

The man, appearing unarmed, walked toward the group and the downed ship even as Sisko moved to intercept him. Worf walked with him.

Sisko got within a few feet and stopped. "Can I help you?"

The man nodded with amusement. "Yes. My name is Harry Potter." He looked around. "Can you tell me where I am?"

Sisko looked over to Worf who looked as confused and incredulous as he felt. "I am Captain Benjamin Sisko. You are on Torga IV." With his most ingenuous tone he asked, "Where did you come from?"

The man laughed and said, "My last location or where do I originate? As far as where I just came from I was on a planet called Tatooine helping to repair a moisture collector for a couple and small boy who live on a moisture farm there."

Sisko didn't detect any falsehood but asked, "Where is Tatooine? I'm not familiar with that planet."

The man shrugged. "Likely not. Since I recognized your uniforms I assume this is the Milky Way. Tatooine is a planet that exists in a galaxy far, far away." The man paused. "You know? I never found out how far that is." The man looked at the platform and asked, "What's that about? An underground complex?"

Sisko looked back and said, "Not really. Considering this is a downed ship of possibly hostile Jem'Hadar and this is possibly hostile territory you'll have to excuse me but this is necessary." He turned to Worf. "What can you tell me about him?"

Worf said, "According to Ensign Hoya, there is no evidence of a transporter signal. Our instruments cannot get a read on him."

The man chuckled and said, "Try one more time."

Worf looked at his tricorder and said, "He now reads as human though there are anomalies – he's putting out an energy field that I am unfamiliar with."

The man said, "Yes. I was at one time human, from a subspecies called Homo Magicus. What you are reading is called Magic."

Sisko said, "At one time?"

The man nodded. "Now I am – something else. I am an interdimensional traveler – kind of like a universal fix-it man. As far as the magic, I can show you without being too offensive."

Sisko considered that. "Alright then. Show me."

The man suddenly had a stick in his hand and waved it. His eyes widened. "I read 7 life forms in the area other than myself: Four Human, one humanoid with a secondary life form in symbiosis with it, a Klingon, and somewhere below that metal area is a lifeform that appears to be ... liquid in a solid form but otherwise I don't know what it is. It appears to be injured."

Suddenly Sisko called out, "Mr Worf. Get me inside that ship. There is a wounded changling."

The man said, "You know I can get you to it pretty quick."

Sisko turned and asked, "How?"

The man shrugged. "I can go there myself or take someone with me. Though it might be better if I got you inside manually as I don't know what the environment inside is."

Sisko looked to Worf who said, "He is an unknown."

Sisko considered that. "But he's the one who found the changeling." He turned. "Mr. Potter. Your assistance would be appreciated."

The man nodded and quickly moved to the exposed area. O'Brien called out, "I think we have an access point."

Sisko called out, "Get it open."

Potter arrived just as the panel opened. He moved his stick again. "Okay. Follow me."

He quickly moved through the ship even as the rest of the Starfleet personnel checked the way for anything living even if they were told there was nothing. They stopped when they ran into dead bodies.

Jadzia Dax ran her tricorder. "These men didn't die in the crash – they've been dead for hours."

"What killed them?" the Captain asked.

"Massive osteonecrosis. Every bone in their bodies been shattered," she said with some revulsion.

O'Brien said matter-of-factly, "Sounds like intertial dampener failure. The ship accelerated and these people were thrown into the bulkheads. Nobody was alive when this ship hit the planet."

Potter nodded. "That sounds horrible. But maybe that's why this changeling you called it lived – it isn't solid enough. It still reads as hurt to my diagnostic spell."

Sisko said, "Lead the way."

Potter nodded. He lit a light from his stick even as he moved. Finally, he directed them to a solid-seeming part of the ship. "That's it. It seems to have put itself into a shape to keep itself together."

He turned to Dax. "Can we beam it out?"

Jadzia ran her tricorder. "No. There's too much interference from plasma residue."

Potter said, "Let me try something." Sisko nodded. Potter waved his wand (Ben decided that is what it most likely was if he called himself a magician) and created a medical stasis unit. He moved his wand once more and suddenly the solid seeming object moved through the air and landed in the unit. He sighed. "I'm going to have to have to force it back into its liquid form."

Sisko considered that. "Do it."

Potter nodded and waved his wand. The object turned into liquid and Potter shoved the lid down. He grabbed on. "Grab on – I'm taking this and us outside."

Sisko nodded and grabbed a handle. Worf reached down and did the same thing. Suddenly, they were outside.

"There you go." Potter stood up. "What are you going to do? I think you need to get it to its people or someone who could help. That statis unit will work for a while – but it needs healing."

Sisko considered it. The ship was of extreme importance – Starfleet would desperately like to get it he was sure. He made a decision. "Sisko to the Rubicon. Contact Deepspace 9 and tell them that we need the Defiant here immediately to tow a scuttled Jem'Hadar warship. Then put out an emergency call on Dominion frequencies that we have a Founder that was wounded in a ship malfunction and we have it in stasis until it can be retrieved."

Potter nodded. "You think the ship will be less important to them than the changeling."

Sisko nodded. "They consider them their gods. The Jem'Hadar are programmed to serve them as are the Vorta. They consider them their gods."

Potter shrugged. "I'm not familiar with either species." He did seem amused by something.

Sisko looked at the stasis pod and then asked, "Do you mind coming with me?"

Potter shrugged. "Certainly. I'm usually put in places to help keep things from blowing up. This seems like something that could cause problems."

Sisko sent a few orders to get the ship that was buried prepared for recovery. He then ordered the Rubicon to beam them aboard.

Potter chuckled when he appeared on the small ship. "That's a strange sensation. I was still human the last time I was transported by someone else. Usually, I just move myself."

Sisko turned to Ensign Hoya. "Report."

"The Defiant will be on its way very shortly to help bring back the ship. We haven't got a reply yet on the message sent on Dominion frequencies."

"Are there any other ships out there?"

Hoya pushed a few buttons as he said, "Scanning." After a moment he said, "I believe that there is another Jem'Hadar ship that is coming but the Rubicon's scanners aren't enough for more detail. Contact in 37 minutes."

Sisko considered that. He turned to Potter. "Will it make a difference if we save time to meet them or if we just wait here?"

Potter considered that. "In the short term? No. In the long term? Maybe. I don't know what their technology is. Maybe a few minutes will make a difference."

Sisko considered that. "I am going to err on the side of caution." He tapped his comm. badge. "Sisko to Dax."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Continue repair efforts. We're going to meet the ship that is almost here to ensure that the wounded changeling is returned that much more quickly. We'll be back in less than an hour. The Defiant is on its way to retrieve the downed ship."

"Understood, Captain."

Sisko tapped his badge. "Mr. Hoya. Set course to intercept the ship that you detected. Continue sending out the mayday."

"Yes, Sir."

He sat down next to his visitor. "Tell me about yourself, Mr. Potter."

The man chuckled. "You really don't have to give me the 'I don't trust you but I'm being diplomatic' smile. I am perfectly willing to tell you."

Sisko nodded ruefully and his expression became more natural.

Harry told him about himself. Sisko didn't fully buy it but accepted the explanation for what it was.

"Captain. Time to intercept is three minutes."

"Any response to our hails?"

"No, sir."

Potter's eyes narrowed. "Now that's just rude. I know they are ignoring you." He turned to Sisko. "Recommend getting right in front of them."

Sisko said with some humour, "They may just run us over."

Potter nodded resolutely. "They are mindless in their concern. Possibly just detonating a torpedo in their path, requiring them to take notice might work."

Sisko nodded. "Make it so. Fire a torpedo but ensure it detonates before they actually arrive."

"Yes, Sir." Hoya timed it so that it detonated 20 seconds before the warship would hit that area of space.

The Jem'Hadar dropped out of warp and fired directly at the runabout. There was no response. "What happened?" Sisko asked.

"There seems to be an energy field around us. It is originating …." Hoya turned and looked at their guest, "from _him_."

Sisko looked at his guest and then said, "Hail the Jem'Hadar ship."

Potter said, "Can I speak to them?"

Sisko considered it. "By all means."

"Message coming through."

An image came on the screen and Jem'Hadar Captain came on. "You are interfering with Dominion business. I was perfectly willing to ignore your presence but if you don't get out of our way we will destroy you."

Potter stood up. "Hey, Arsehole! We know what your business is. These fine people were doing a survey when your ship crashed in. It would do you some good to actually _listen_ so Captain Sisko can explain!" Potter turned to Sisko.

Sisko shook his head a moment. "I believe you are looking for your Founder. The crew of your warship was killed due to a malfunction in the intertial dampeners. Rather than wait until the Founder died so that we could claim the ship according to salvage laws, we brought the Founder in a stasis chamber, which we brought here so that you could return the Founder to his people for healing. Time is of the essence. If you destroy this ship, you will kill it along with us! Do you want to continue or are you willing for us to transport it over?"

The Jem'Hadar, who had looked almost sick when he heard the Founder was on the runabout, looked to the side. Suddenly a female Vorta was on the screen. "My apologies, Captain. The crew was ordered to ignore all distractions in order to retrieve our god. We will accept the transport." There was a pause. "Is there a reason why we cannot detect the Founder?"

Potter interjected. "Because I am the one who created the stasis unit – it is not something your technology can read." Potter appeared to be holding his temper only barely. "Understand this! These people, for this mission, are under _my_ protection. And I am a god of my own people." Sisko was startled by that statement. With that Potter was exuding a glow which reminded Sisko of the Orbs of the Prophets that he had seen.

Potter waved his hand and the stasis unit disappeared. "You will find the stasis unit on your ship, I believe. Now that it is on your ship I believe you can detect the Founder with your scanners. It will keep your Founder from deteriorating for another week. Don't open it until you are ready to perform medical procedures – I believe linking to another changeling will solve the medical issue. May I recommend that next time you actually pay attention before mindlessly acting?" Potter visibly calmed himself.

"So. They will claim the ship according to salvage rights. You will transport your god to his own people. And you will thank Captain Sisko for acting immediately in the effort to ensure you did not lose the life of your Founder for your lack of common sense!"

The Vorta was visibibly shaken. "Captain Sisko. You have our thanks. You may keep the ship as salvage and in thanks for your return of our god."

Sisko gave his diplomatic smile. "You are welcome, Councilor. You probably should be on your way."

The Vorta nodded and the signal cut off. The ship before them turned and then jumped away at high warp.

Ben looked to his visitor. "A god?" he asked incredulously.

Potter smirked and said, "Yes. A god." With that the light Potter was exuding winked out and the being winked at him. "I don't' know why I was sent to interfere – you most likely would have survived. I don't know. But take care."

With that, the visitor disappeared in blue light. There was music wafting throughout the cabin.

Sisko looked at the empty space and then turned to Ensign Hoya. "Well, Mr. Hoya, I believe it's time to return to Torga IV. I just have to figure out how to report this incident without looking like a madman."

* * *

Though they tried, the Jem'Hadar ship did not actually make it back in enough time to save the Founder – the Jem'Hadar crew immediately suicided. The Vorta did report all details of the incident to her superiors.

And though the others were who were saved were lost eventually, Miles O'Brien actually survived the encounter and would survive past the end of the Dominion War. In this world, he would have been among those lost in this skirmish.


	56. STDS9: Observing the Obvious

_A/N: For those confused by the last chapter: In the Deep Space 9 series, in the episode The Ship (S5E02) there are several deaths but Miles isn't one of them. In my alternate dimension, he would have been – requiring outside influence. That was why Harry was sent there._

* * *

STDS9: Observing the Obvious

Post STDS9 S04E21: For the Cause

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

Commander Worf was quite annoyed as he sat down to across from his fellow command staffer at Quark's Bar. Dax looked at him and said, "Still angry?"

Worf snorted. "Aren't you? I was betrayed. WE were betrayed. Eddington deceived all of us. He gave his oath and then assisted our enemies!" He said with some intensity. "He is _without_ honour!"

Dax was just as upset but didn't like seeing Worf so upset. "We'll get him. An alert has been sent out – someone will give us an idea where to find him."

Worf gave a Klingon sigh as he calmed himself. Suddenly, he was interrupted by another patron who was sitting at a nearby table. "Can I ask a question?"

Worf and Jadzia looked over and saw a human sitting at a table. He was dressed oddly, as though he was from an age gone by. His coat looked like real leather and his trousers looked like denim, a material not used in the last hundred years. "What is it that you wish to ask?"

The man nodded. "I am just curios. I noticed you looked angry. One should always be observant when one sees an angry Klingon so as to avoid doing something stupid enough to set them over the edge – at least if you don't want to feel a whole lot of pain." Worf looked at Dax, who had snorted in amusement to the comment and then he looked back to the man. "And because I was paying attention, I overheard that you were upset with someone. I was curious who was so much of an idiot to upset a Klingon that much."

Worf actually felt amusement at that though the only obvious result was that his anger was reduced. "I am sorry. But it is an internal Star Fleet matter."

The man looked a bit disappointed but shrugged. "I understand. Security."

Worf tensed – Eddington was a security officer. Dax interrupted before his anger could build again. "An alert _has_ been sent out to all civilian organizations anyway. We might as well explain."

Worf considered that for a long moment and then nodded to himself. He turned back to the man. "Our former Chief of Starfleet Security, Michael Eddington, betrayed his oath to Starfleet and assisted the Maquis resistance by theft." His voice became a rumble. "Such dishonour in someone one though could be trusted is … vexing."

The man winced. "Ouch. That's going to create a lot of work for you."

Worf nodded. Dax however was curious herself. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this man – Eddington you called him?" Worf nodded. "This man Eddington was in charge of your security right?" Worf nodded again. "And he maintained all your computer security, right?"

Worf replied. "Yes."

"Well then. This means he was an expert on your systems. If he was the Security Chief he likely had exclusive access to the system when no one was monitoring him. If he was making plans for his future, he could have set up a backdoor or a failsafe in your systems should he be cornered in the future. He's got to be aware at how much he's angered the powers that be as well as his former Starfleet comrades. You know have to find his ticking time bombs and disable them without knowing what he left behind. He will have made these traps all but unfindable. It will take a lot of work to go through all the possible command codes and find any hidden programs. You're going to be busy for a while."

Worf and Dax, as they were listening, started to feel both horror and righteous indignation as the man spoke. The man was absolutely right. They had a real security problem. Dax made a decision. She tapped her comm. badge. "Dax to Sisko." She started standing up, even as Worf moved as well.

"Sisko here."

"Captain? Worf and I need to speak to you immediately."

"Very well. My office. Ten minutes."

"Understood. Dax out." She tapped her badge and looked at Worf who nodded.

Worf turned to the man who had spoken. "Mr. …?"

"Potter. Harry Potter. Just a man traveling through."

"Mr. Potter. Thank you for your observations. They might save many lives."

The man nodded graciously. "You're welcome. Glad to help."

Worf nodded appreciatively and then rushed to follow Dax, who had already made it onto the promenade.

* * *

Captain Sisko sat behind his desk. He had just had to send his girlfriend to prison and he was feeling unsettled though resigned. He had great hope that she would return.

He heard the chime at his door. "Come." He watched as Dax and Worf came in and stood at attention. "What is it, old man?"

Dax looked at Worf and then to the Captain. "We needed to see you regarding a possible threat." With that Sisko's expression became like a laser focus. "We were discussing Eddington while sitting at Quarks when a nearby customer asked a question."

"And?" Sisko asked with some intensity.

Dax took a deep breath and then continued. "The customer noticed Worf was upset and was watching carefully so as to avoid upsetting him more - recognizing it's not a good idea to antagonize a Klingon that is already on edge." With that Sisko gave a small, brief smile. "When Worf calmed down, he inquired as to why Worf was upset. Considering that an alert has been made public, we explained. He made a comment which pointed out something we should have considered."

As Sisko listened to the details, he was immediately convinced that they were right: Eddington was far too crafty to have left the computers clean. He ordered a complete inspection until whatever security risks were eliminated.

Worf had been considering the matter as soon as it was mentioned. He had an idea. "We'll contact Starfleet Headquarters for a clean copy of the Defiant's programming as a basis for comparison. Any copy here is suspect."

Sisko nodded. "Good idea." He paused. "What was the name of the man who gave pointed it out to you?"

"He called himself Harry Potter. He was sitting at Quarks having a drink. I believe he was drinking tarkelian tea," Worf finished with amusement.

Sisko nodded. "I believe I will go an thank the man personally."

Worf nodded and gave the man's description before retreating to Ops.

Sisko left his office and made his way to Quarks. He looked around and didn't find the man described. He went up to Quark. Quark noticed him and asked, "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Worf and Dax mentioned a man who was sitting near them when they were in earlier. A human who looked as if he were dressed for the twentieth century."

Quark nodded. "Yes. He's right over …." He looked around and couldn't see the man. "He must have left." He considered it for a moment. "That's strange. Normally I notice when a customer comes in or goes out." He called his waitress over. "Where is that human who ordered the tarkalean tea?"

The woman said, "He went back toward the holosuites right after Worf and Dax left. I remember because he left a very nice tip. Five slips of latinum."

Quark was astonished. That was far more than most people ever tipped. Now he was interested as there was a customer who had more money than sense. He went back to check the holosuite area but could find no trace of the man.

He returned to Sisko. "He's gone. I had one customer who saw him right as he was entering one of the suites. But then he had disappeared. The customer reported hearing birdsong in the background." Quark's tone was incredulous.

Sisko was both alarmed and curious. He looked up the records for a Harry Potter arriving and could find nothing. He couldn't even find a record of the man on the station monitors. There was no record of him in the Federation databases they had access to.

When he viewed Quark's video records, he saw only one image of the man. He had come in from the holosuite and had returned to it after speaking to his officers. He did notice that right before he left, the man had looked right into the security camera and nodded respectfully.

He turned and looked out his window into space. "Who is Harry Potter?" he asked himself. He then put it in the back of his mind. He briefly remembered the matter when Worf reported to him that a backdoor had been found in the Defiant's systems. A similar infiltration was found on the station's computers.

* * *

Eddington was quite enraged when, months later, he sent a command to the Defiant that should have disabled it. He screamed in rage when his ship was caught in a tractor beam when he was trying to escape.

A/N 2:

 _I will have to say: It's hard to write alternates for Deep Space 9. There is a reason for almost everything. It's actually the most coherent of all the Star Trek series, e.g. something happening in season 2 has a reason explained in season 6. Changing anything extremely doesn't lead to the conclusion that the story needs. Unlike Voyager, which seemed to be ended by the method of "We need a way to get them home in two hours. How can we do that?" Deep Space 9 actually builds to a real end._

 _There aren't many episodes to create changes which won't affect things vastly. OR. There aren't many places to create small changes which will result in huge differences. For example: How could Harry, the Lone Traveler, create a small change which could save a larger number of the 800 million that died in the war?_

 _I've tried to figure out methods which weren't the Traveler just hodge podging universes together._ _I could do that but I am trying to move the Traveler series back closer to its original feel. A reviewer pointed out that I had gotten widely away from that and, after re-reading the Professional's original, I had to agree._

 _That being said: I really like DS9 and really want to write a few episodes. I will have to get creative._


	57. STESTV: Repairing the Irreparable

_A/N: On a Star Trek kick recently …_

 _STES4E21: Terra Prime, STV Post-S7E11 Lineage_

 _Repairing the Irreparable_

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry looked around at the location of his latest arrival. Surprisingly, the four adults within the room completely ignored his arrival. He then noted that all four were before an isolation chamber in which an infant lay.

Immediately, he realized that there was something terribly wrong. He spoke. "Okay. What is wrong?"

Everyone within the room turned toward the unexpected voice. The middle-aged man asked, "Who are you and how did you get on my ship?"

Harry was taken aback. "I'm a friend and I transported here." He paused. "Is there a reason you are so hostile?"

The man took a breath and said, "You have to excuse me. I'm a little tired of people posing as friends. That dying baby over there is the result of someone who used that method. As a result, I'm a little bit suspicious." The man's tone was still a bit confrontational.

Harry considered that. "Ok. I can understand that." He looked around. "What year is this?"

Everyone looked at him more sharply, especially Captain Archer. "This is January 2155. You are on the Starship Enterprise. I am Captain Archer."

"Well, my name is Harry Potter. I am a dimensional traveler. I am not limited to a particular time either – many dimensions have records of my visits for several hundred years." He considered. "2155? Coalition of Planets?"

Archer nodded thoughtfully. "That is what is occurring right now. It's almost complete. The Treaty will go into effect later this year."

Harry nodded. "So the question remains: What is wrong?"

Archer looked over at the odd-looking alien. The alien looked over at the Human man and Vulcan woman who were kneeling before the isolation chamber. The woman gave the slightest of nods while the man resignedly nodded himself.

The alien nodded and turned. "The baby," he continued sadly, "Elizabeth," he returned to a more detached tone, "was created with DNA from both Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol. Unfortunately, she has a genetic defect created from the fundamental incompatibility between the two species." He said more somberly, "She is dying."

Harry was confused. "Fundamental incompatibility? That's strange. There is no fundamental incompatibility between Humans and Vulcans. While it's not common, it is definitely not something that is unheard of or even considered strange in most places I've visited." Everyone in the room looked shocked at that revelation. Harry considered. "Although, usually the first successfully mixed child is normally born in about 65 years later than this." He looked at the two would-be parents. "Do you mind if I performed my own scans?"

The Tucker and T'pol looked at each other. Tucker looked back. "Yes. Certainly. If you can do anything …." The naked longing in his voice was obvious.

Harry looked at the other two, who looked willing, though Archer looked more dubious. Harry nodded in agreement with Tucker. He pulled his wand. "I promise there will be no negative side effects."

He moved forward and looked down at the child. He quickly performed a charm to sterilize the environment, explaining as he did so. With that, he opened isolation chamber, allowing the baby to breath the same air. He then performed a medical scanning spell with his wand.

He found a virus, though the baby's body didn't seem to fighting it off well. His spell produced no more information. "All I can find with my own … methods is a virus. Unfortunately, I am not familiar enough with Vulcan-Human hybrids to know if something is abnormal." He turned and looked thoughtfully at the adults. He noticed the man and woman despairing.

"I need to ask you a question. And you have to Consider it carefully." All four nodded. "Are you willing for me to take you as a group to a place and time where an answer might be more easily found? And before you answer, consider this: This will be a future date and a future possible timeline. You will _not_ be able to bring back the information necessary to recreate any possible cure. I have the authority to act as I see fit and to change timelines, but it is limited according to the rules of those who move me on. Even this is beyond what I would normally do. But those who direct me allow for my compassion. I _do_ respect the Temporal Prime Directive – unless there is specific reason not to. If I do nothing, Elizabeth will die. If I act, she _might_ live – though there is no guarantee. If she lives, we will provide a feasible explanation to give any who might need to be given one to hide my involvement."

Archer looked to the others, who now showed a faint hint of hope. He answered. "I believe we are willing."

Harry nodded. "I'll be right back – give me sixty seconds."

With that he disappeared into what looked to be a transporter-like effect. Each of those within the room looked at each other in wonder.

* * *

Harry appeared where he knew he might get some answers.

He immediately noticed the Voyager's doctor and its Chief Engineer standing before a biobed looking at a holographic representation of a baby – he assumed it was the baby that Torres was carrying.

Torres immediately hit her comm badge. "Security! Intruder Alert!"

Harry sighed. "Sorry. I came here for some help."

Torres gave him a long look and nodded. "Where did you come from?"

Harry chuckled. "That's a long story. I'll wait until the Captain and Security Chief get here. I'll need permission first from her and he should be involved." The door wooshed open and several people rushed in, each with a hand on their phaser in case it was needed. He said, "Hello. I'll wait for the Captain before explaining."

The Vulcan he knew to be Tuvok nodded. "Very well." He tapped his badge. "Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead." The Captain's voice sounded slightly anticipatory.

"Your presence has been requested in Sick Bay by our visitor."

"On my way."

Harry waited patiently with everyone watching him with a small amount of suspicion, sans the Doctor and Tuvok. The Doctor had turned off the holographic representation before Security arrived and stood calmly next to Torres, who looked both belligerent and interested all at once.

The Captain arrived to sick bay and saw their visitor. "Hello. You requested to see me."

Harry nodded. "Please have your computer check for records of the Lone Traveler. I will give my other names and aliases if that isn't sufficient."

Janeway nodded and walked over to a terminal. "Computer. Display records of any individual known as 'The Lone Traveler'."

The computer chirped and said, "Record retrieved."

Janeway looked down at the display and started reading what the computer had on him. He knew the exact moment that the records gave the detail on his true nature as Janeway blinked and looked at him more intently before continuing to read the display. When she was done she tapped the monitor and said, "Security. Stand down. He's not a threat."

Tuvok looked at the Captain and, gauging that she wasn't worried, sent his officers away, though he stayed.

The Captain walked back over. "Mr. Potter. What can we do for you?"

"I'm here on a mission of mercy." He looked at the Doctor and asked, "What do your records have on the Vulcan-Human hybrid known as 'Elizabeth' from 2155?"

Everyone was a bit taken aback by that as the Doctor accessed the medical records. He replied with some interest, "Elizabeth. Cloned from Commander Charles Tucker the Third and Commander T'Pol by Terra Prime, an anti-alien group. Frederick Paxton, the leader of Terra Prime, arranged for it as an example of the consequences of Aliens and Humans becoming involved together. However, her existence had the opposite effect. She died from a genetic defect that was created in the cloning process, though this wasn't known until after her death. Her funeral was attended by all Ambassadors who signed the original treaty creating the Coalition of Planets, the precursor to the Federation."

Harry nodded. "Do you have a record of the problem and any papers which might have provided a possible cure had it been implemented?"

The Doctor nodded. "Although it would have required tremendous effort by the standards of medicine at that time, the genetic defect in question is easily repairable by today's medical knowledge."

Harry signed in relief. "Good." He turned to the Captain. "I would like to request permission to bring Elizabeth and her parents here for the procedure. I request that no one mention 'the Federation' – just Starfleet – in the visitors' presence. And I would request that everything but the required equipment be hidden from the visitors' view. As a matter of fact, I would like to bring them to a representation of Archer's sickbay in the holodeck – or some neutral room – and then have the baby brought to sickbay to be healed. Any crew can be accoutered in a uniform that wouldn't look too odd to the Starfleet personnel of that time period."

Those present looked at each other. Janeway told her crew, "I would be willing though it will take some work to arrange it."

Torres, pregnant herself, replied, "I would hate to be T'Pol and have my baby die. I say we do it."

Tuvok considered that. "Will it not change history? Will it not violate the Temporal Prime Directive?"

Harry, listening, chuckled. He commented from his position, "This will just create a different timeline. And even if it changes this one, I have the authority to cause this to happen. No mortal has the authority to gainsay my choices."

Tuvok looked at him and then to the Captain with some curiosity. She nodded, a little rueful herself. "If the records are accurate, he does have a point." When the others looked at her she said, "I am certain that you will have time to look at them while we are making arrangements." The all nodded. The Captain turned. "We can have it set up by tomorrow, 12:00. Will that work?"

Harry nodded. "That's fine. I can leave and come back at whatever time I choose. I will be bringing the two parents, Captain Archer, and their Doctor, Doctor Phlox. They are aware that they will be moving in time and have to obey the Temporal Prime Directive, but it is probably best to keep temptation down if possible." He looked at the Doctor. "Your name, at least for the people that you will be speaking to, will be Joseph Lewis Zimmerman 'but just call me Doctor Joe' in honor of your creator and … well, eventually you'll know why you might take the name Joe." He had a private chuckle at that.

While the Doctor looked intrigued, Janeway nodded. "We will have to set it up in a holodeck. It will give us the greatest control."

Harry looked around and then said, "Wait a moment." He closed his eyes and concentrated, using his abilities to bring into being something new. He opened his eyes. "Your sickbay, as well as your bridge, now have holo-emitters which can simulate different configurations as necessary when you don't want to show a visitor too much. There are also holo-emitters on all passages between the two as well as other key locations. You'll find that your ship now has systems that can control these as needed." At there shocked looks he chuckled. "You know what I am, Captain. It's not as though I am giving you anything which is outside of what you could do if you really put the effort and resources into it. I am just saving you the actual work."

With that he winked at them and left the gob-smacked Captain and crew to make arrangements.

* * *

Back in 2155, the four adults and one child were waiting the one minute that had been claimed. Right on time, their visitor arrived. "Okay folks. Are you ready?"

Phlox said, "We need to ensure that Elizabeth is properly kept safe."

"I've made this a clean environment. We are traveling to another clean environment." He looked at T'Pol. "There is no reason you cannot pick up Elizabeth yourself and carry her."

He could see T'Pol's primal desire to do just that, though she tried to hide it. She looked at Phlox. He looked thoughtful for a long moment and then nodded.

With infinite care, T'Pol opened the isolation box and reached in. She slowly picked up the baby and then pulled her out. She almost instinctively pulled the child into a comfortable position in her arms.

"Okay then. Everyone gather close. We are traveling to a ship called Voyager. Remember not to ask too many questions – though Dr. Phlox can consult as needed with Voyager's Doctor." They all moved close and he moved closer as well. "Okay. Here we go."

* * *

The six appeared in a room very similar to what they had left. There were some obvious differences but it didn't look that strange. The people were dressed in costume similar to their own.

The being who transported them spoke. "Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager; Commander Chakotay, First Officer; Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Second Officer; and Doctor Joseph Zimmerman, Chief Medical Officer. I am pleased to introduce Captain Jonathon Archer of the NX-01 Enterprise; Commander T'Pol, First Officer; Commander Tucker, Chief Engineer; and Doctor Phlox, Chief Medical Officer. I am Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler. And the child is the patient: Elizabeth T'Les Tucker."

Introductions quickly were completed.

The Voyager's Doctor spoke. "Commader T'Pol. Please place Elizabeth on the biobed. Her head should be placed on this side."

T'Pol was reluctant to let the child go but she did, placing it on the bed.

"This is a biobed – an advanced version of something that is even now being developed in your time. It will analyze every aspect of the patient's bio-signs and status. It includes a cellular and genetic scanner."

The visitors were riveted, though Archer was watching his people more than he was watching the procedure.

The Doctor continued scanning the child.

He turned to the parents. "I need genetic samples to compare her genetics to. Are you two willing to provide them?"

T'Pol nodded and Trip replied, "Yes." He then paused. "What do I have to do to provide one?" He sounded quite dubious.

The Doctor smiled. "Relax. It's nothing onerous." He picked up two pieces of equipment and collected two samples.

In truth, he could have just used a tricorder and scanned the two, but he was trying to keep the visitors' contact with technology to a minimum. Even with the "primitive" method, both were surprised at how easy it was.

He gathered a third sample from Elizabeth and then moved to a "lab" area. Dr. Phlox wanted to follow but he could see how reticent these people were.

As soon as the Doctor had a result he motioned them all forward. "As you can see, here is a record of each bio-sample. Here are your lymphatic systems. Though they are not the same, you'll notice that the Vulcan and Human systems are fairly similar."

He called up another record. "This is a record of the lymphatic system of a healthy Vulcan-Human hybrid." They looked at it carefully, though it was quite confusing. "This is Elizabeth's system." They looked carefully. "This is where the problem is. When Elizabeth was cloned, this particular gland was not created properly. It is 'too Human' whereas it needs to be a true blend of Human and Vulcan. The Doctor who performed the procedure he selectively activated different genes rather than creating a true blend."

T'Pol asked. "Can she be treated?" Her anxiousness was obvious.

The Doctor smiled. "We have centuries of experience by now. It will take a day, but by this time tomorrow I can correct the error so that she will not have any further trouble." He moved to an alcove (where the replicator was) and gave it directions.

He picked up the hypospray and walked back over. "This will act as a temporary fix – it will help fight the virus and simulate the properly produced enzyme that is missing." He turned to Dr. Phlox. "If asked, you can tell your colleagues that you used a substance derived from this." He called up an insect that was found within the 22nd century. "I could be used as a base but would take two days with your technology to create. I will ensure you have a believable procedure that could have been used to show the folks back home."

Dr. Phlox nodded appreciatively. "Thank you." He paused. "I do not feel happy claiming credit for something I did not develop."

The Doctor nodded in appreciation. "I understand. But it is necessary to provide something believable if we are to save her and still prevent timeline contamination. I will do the best to give a bibliography of works that could lead to each solution from your own time period. You can claim it as intuitive leaps made in desperation – as many medical solutions originate from such leaps anyway."

T'Pol looked at the Doctor and said, "Thank you for what you are doing for myself and Trip and Elizabeth." Tuvok, who was watching, was a little surprised. "Where shall Elizabeth be for the night?"

The Doctor said with some humour, "Well, I would assume you wish to have her close, so quarters will be arranged where the child can stay with you. I will need you to bring her at oh nine hundred tomorrow. I will be working to synthesize the necessary compounds that will be used to make the correction."

Once again, this was a stretch. In truth, the compounds could be synthesized in an hour – or even faster. But he was keeping it to a believable time as long as it could safely be implemented without endangering the child.

T'Pol nodded and turned to Captain Janeway. "Will these circumstances be any hardship to Voyager? We will need things that she requires for care."

Captain Janeway smiled and replied with confidence. "It is no problem at all. Our ships are larger than those from your time and it isn't unusual for family members to be present. So facilities can be provided."

T'Pol looked at Trip, who looked as relieved as she felt. The Doctor spoke up. "Commander?" T'Pol turned. "We can provide synthesized foods for Elizabeth. Alternately, we can provide a simple treatment, possible even in your time though not developed until later, to activate your mammary glands – if that is your desire." His tone was compassionate.

T'Pol put on her Vulcan mask and considered that for a long moment. She looked at Trip. He said gently, "Whatever you decide. Our family prefers more natural child raising but she is your daughter and they are your mammary glands." His tone had some humour.

She nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. I will accept the activation of my own glands."

The Doctor nodded and proceeded to do just that even as the others withdrew to give her privacy. The Doctor also "went to stores" for a Vulcan top commonly used by nursing mothers, as well as other pieces that would not be found strange to the woman.

* * *

Very soon, Ensign Wildman was called to help direct T'Pol as needed.

Before they started, Samantha Wildman had a thought. "Commander T'Pol? Our Chief Engineer is a woman who is pregnant. Due to circumstances and the length of our mission, opportunities to demonstrate proper feeding will be almost impossible to provide before they are needed. Would you be willing to have her here to see as well?"

T'Pol considered that. "That will be acceptable if it is acceptable to her."

Samantha chuckled. "Motherhood tends to make one more accepting of such things. That is almost universal."

T'Pol nodded in acknowledgment even as she considered the truth of that statement. B'Lanna was quickly summoned and introduced. T'Pol was shocked to find a Human-Klingon hybrid serving on a Starfleet vessel but accepted it as a peculiarity of the time period.

Very soon Elizabeth tucker was latched onto T'Pol's nipple, greedily feeding from her mother for the first time. T'Pol acknowledged that the experience was surprisingly pleasant for her. Samantha understood and B'Lanna was now looking forward to it.

* * *

With time to spend before the treatment could be provided, the visitors spent time with their hosts. The visitors all understood why their hosts were reticent to provide details but all were perfectly willing to discuss things that the guests were experiencing or that was within conceivable reach for them.

T'Pol spent time with Tuvok and the other Vulcans that were present on Voyager. Her concern that her relationship with Trip would be problematic was relieved. Tuvok explained that such relationships, though uncommon, were not considered improper.

They were also quite willing to discuss Vulcan philosophy. T'Pol was quite impressed with the results of what was for her a recent event: The recovery of the Kir'Shara. She was gratified to learn that the ability to mind-meld was considered normal and acceptable to all Vulcans.

Tuvok had one question for his visitor. "I notice that you are quite accepting of expressions of gratitude, both in giving and receiving them. Gratitude is an emotion, like any other. I have noticed that Humans express gratitude and expect it for things that are the most normal of things. How do you resolve logic with such expressions?" He was actually quite curious about that.

T'Pol was amused – though that was hidden behind her Vulcan mask. "Is it logical to argue that such things are illogical? You, each of you, work in a collective group which contains emotional beings. Which is a more efficient use of time: Arguing with stubborn humans about the illogic of such things, or simply being willing to give and receive simple statements of gratitude which truly only serve to acknowledge a task properly done or a demonstration of natural ability?"

The Vulcans in the room considered that. T'Pol continued. "I am certain that you all have experienced difficulties with understanding and accepting Human impulses to involve emotion within their lives. One only need remember that for them such emotional expressions serve as an integral part of understanding their actions and motivations. I am certain you all have noticed this. Attempting to change them to suit our own social values is inefficient at best and destructive at worst. Humans can actually perform more efficiently – when the emotions they use are proper for the circumstance."

Tuvok considered that, as did the others. Ensign Vorik commented, "I have noticed that human colloquialisms seem to cause my crewmates to relax and they respond more positively. Whenever I point out that a human emotion is illogical they react negatively."

Tuvok considered that. "I have seen the same. There are times, however, where pointing out the illogic of such is necessary, usually in circumstances where a logical examination of circumstances would prove an emotional response counter-productive."

T'Pol commented, "Such is the reason that I accept that humans will react emotionally and keep comments that such are illogical to a minimum. Simple acknowledgement is often more than sufficient to end a conversation and move away from emotional baggage."

Each of them took a moment to contemplate that wisdom. Any human observing would have found it strange that the participants in a conversation would take time out of it to calculate the subject under discussion and to integrate such into their reactions, but Vulcans found such things eminently logical.

* * *

Trip was happy to watch Elizabeth, cuddling her and playing with her. At the same time, he discussed the Enterprise's engines with B'Lanna Torres. They got along famously as both engineers and as parents or prospective parents. They did discuss certain Klingon beliefs and traditions that were unchanged from Trip's time. They also commiserated on dealing with Vulcan idiosyncrasies.

Dr. Phlox discussed diseases and treatments, diagnostic approaches and many other things that were much more interesting to medical personnel and much less interesting to anyone else. At times, the Doctor would have to take further steps to "synthesize the cure" in such a way that Phlox could follow. His superior knowledge allowed him to point out the possible errors that could occur and prevent them. The visiting Phlox was quite happy to discuss medicine with a colleague. They commiserated on dealing with Vulcan patients.

Captain Archer and Captain Janeway talked about Archer's experiences and missions. With his permission, the conversation was recorded and details that never made it into the official reports came out. Captain Janeway would volunteer experiences which were comparable which were not informative of future tech or which violated the Temporal Prime Directive. They also commiserated on having Vulcan officers.

Chakotay watched the bridge. Many crewman which were "near-human" which were not known in Archer's time were assisted by Tom Paris (as medic) with temporary cosmetic procedures which made them human-like enough to meet the visitors. The majority were Bajorins. The exceptions included Neelix, Crewman Chell and Ensign Golwat, as well as Naomi Wildman. It was agreed that details as to their races would be kept confidential. The visitors would only be reminded of the Temporal Prime Directive.

Seven stayed well away – she had no interest in interacting with the visitors though she was allowed to watch through ship's monitors as she liked.

Harry Potter just watched for possible problems and ensured that nothing interfered with Voyager while this was going on. Being in the know, he could deal with the locals and the visitors just as easily as the other.

* * *

At dinnertime, the visitors were treated to a meal cooked by Neelix. Archer said, "So you're Chef."

Neelix considered that. "If you mean I am the Culinary Officer, that is one of my jobs."

Archer said cheerfully, "We just call ours Chef. It keeps it simple."

Captain Janeway said, "Captain Archer. I would like you to meet Mr. Neelix, who is from a species local to the area our current mission is taking place. While I can't say much more, I can say: He is probably our most versatile crewman."

The visitors actually enjoyed their meal. It was sufficiently new but close enough to their own food for them to enjoy. Neelix employed his own cooking skills and replication to ensure that nothing seemed too strange.

After, the mess hall saw a showing of an old Earth movie, similar to what would happen on Enterprise. They could have used the holodeck, but they didn't want to expose them (knowingly) to holographic technology.

The Voyager crew did a good job. Harry ensured that any mistakes were covered up with very minor obliviates. The Doctor would have had to resequence memory engrams and so no one on Voyager was actually upset about the need. His abilities just saved them time.

The "guest quarters" were on the Holodeck, though the visitors never noticed. It seemed quite real and quite comparable to them. Verbal commands were locked out so that no inadvertent accidents took place.

The whole experience was good practice for a Federation crew in dealing with less advanced societies.

The next morning the Doctor performed the procedure on the baby.

* * *

The visitors were ready to go. There was a group gathered to send them off.

Captain Archer stood forth. "Captain Janeway, I wanted to thank you and your crew for hosting us and for your assistance with Elizabeth. Her death would have been a true tragedy and quite devastating for my crew as well as many who have heard about her."

Captain Janeway nodded. "We were perfectly happy to help. It was nice to meet people whom we all grew up learning about."

Archer chuckled ruefully. "Well, don't judge us too harshly. We did the best we could and will continue to do so."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

T'Pol spoke. "I would also like to express my gratitude. While Elizabeth was not expected, it would have been illogical to deny that having a child is … quite fascinating as an experience."

Trip chuckled and said, "That means she's feeling mighty grateful." He became more serious. "And so am I. I have a daughter now and she'll live thanks to you all. That's a mighty nice thing you all done for us."

Janeway nodded. Dr. Phlox spoke as well. "I am happy that our newest addition was saved – she is already well loved by all the members of the Enterprise crew. I also appreciate the medical knowledge that I could bring back. Every advance can only make things better."

Everyone murmured a welcome. Tuvok finally stepped forward and raised his hand. "Live Long and Prosper."

T'Pol raised her own hand (her other one holding her child), "Peace and Long Life."

Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler, chuckled. "Okay. Time to get this show on the road. I'll be right back folks." With that, the group disappeared.

* * *

The group appeared in Phlox's sickbay. Archer asked, "How long were we gone?"

Harry grinned. "Oh about ten seconds. You'll find that no one will have noticed a thing. I'll leave it to you to say as much or as little as you like. Just remember to keep your visit to the future to yourselves."

They all agreed. Their silence was a small price to pay for the health of the child.

"Okay. Good luck. You have much to do. The future is now different. Your lives will be as you decide from here. I only charge you with creating the best world you can for that little girl."

T'Pol and Trip nodded to each other and Trip said, "You can bet on it."

Harry nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

The crew was still in the same place when Harry reappeared. Janeway asked, "Everything alright?"

Harry grinned. "Yes." He became more serious. "I know that her survival can change many things. It might even make the Federation in that timeline occur earlier or later or not at all. But I gave them the choice. And I gave you the choice to help them. You did so without demand for recompense. That deserves a reward."

Janeway asked, "What reward – if I may be so bold?" Harry could tell she was hoping it was a one-way trip to Earth. He was sad to disappoint her.

"I know what you want – and I can't do it. It would cause … problems later. I will say that in most timelines you will succeed. I won't say when. However, I can do something. Before I leave, I will do what I have decided. You'll figure it out. I suggest that you do some diagnostics and an inventory check once I leave. I only have one more thing to do before I take that final step."

He looked around and saw the Doctor. "Doctor, please go to sickbay with the Captain. I have one person that I wish to help."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

Seven of Nine looked over at the being who just materialized. "Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned. "Seven of Nine. Come with me to sickbay."

She considered and then nodded. He reached out for her hand and took them directly there.

The Captain and the Doctor joined them a short time thereafter.

"Okay. A question. What changes would be best for Seven? The Doctor removed most Borg tech but some things are better than what she had and other things he could not correct. I can tell you that her cortical node has an emotional suppressor which is a fail-safe against becoming an individual fully. You would eventually fix that. I will fix it and ensure the procedure is properly recorded in your records. My question is:" he looked at Seven, "What else would you like changed or removed? Consider that you will live the rest of your life with your decisions."

Seven considered this for a long moment. "What would happen if all Borg technology was removed from my body?"

Harry considered that. "You would be fully Human. You might live a normal Human life. However, your immediate access to Borg records would be lost. We can ensure that the information itself is not lost. But you retain the ability to access Borg records under certain circumstances. This could be an advantage for you and for the Federation, and it could be a vulnerability. The Queen can still tap into your mind under certain circumstances. Given the right circumstances, you could be controlled or subverted.

"If I remove the technology, you will have to learn to live a human life, but you would still have the great intelligence you have now – I will make certain. You will also still retain your incomparable understanding of the Borg and ability to anticipate their responses which could be valuable to yourself and Starfleet in the future. You would not be able to infiltrate the Borg as easily if you took that route. However, it would give you the ability to procreate naturally which you currently do not have the ability to do right now."

He sighed. "There are so many possibilities that I cannot list them all. I will say that your understanding of the Borg may prove critical in the future – if you are not killed which is always a possibility. You will no longer be able to create and program Borg nanoprobes if you go the full human route. But then again, you are already learning to withhold that impulse. There are many possible results good and bad. In this case I am asking you: What do you want? My only exception is that I _will_ repair your cortical node if you should wish to keep it. I would ask that you discuss this with Captain Janeway and the Doctor. Save that one caveat which will change almost nothing in the grand scheme of things, how much you retain or how much you lose is your choice. I will ask you again in twenty-four hours."

Seven nodded and turned to Captain Janeway. "We will need to discuss this."

Janeway nodded.

* * *

Harry spent the next day talking to various crew members and seeing what they thought they would need.

As Voyager hurtled through the cosmos, Seven of Nine worked to make a final decision. When Harry returned at the appointed time she was ready.

"I would like to have everything removed save the Nanoprobes and the cortical implant to maintain them. I would also like to keep my cortical implant as this has proven vital in detecting things that normal sensors and vision could not detect. I would like to retain the ability to inject nano-probes in an emergency. Everything else I would like to have removed and normal function restored."

Captain Janeway and the Doctor watched as this monumental change was discussed. Both were hesitant but admitted that it was Seven's decision.

Harry considered that for a long moment. "Okay. Lay down." She did so. Harry grinned and then closed his eyes and concentrated. Seven closed her eyes to await the changes.

Seven actually fell asleep – Harry had put her under a sleep spell. He made the changes and then opened his eyes. He turned to the watchers. "Okay. Let her sleep for about an hour while everything integrates. Once it's done, scan her – but not till then." He was amused. "I ensured that she had the abilities she wanted – but not quite the way she conceived of them. I think she will approve. But it's done. Now for Voyager's rewards."

Harry closed his eyes once more and then concentrated. The changes were both obvious and subtle. He opened his eyes. "Okay. Make certain you inspect everything. I think you'll be pleased. Don't forget to check for the records I've added to Voyager's databases. Just search for things that were created within the last twenty-four hours."

Captain Janeway nodded. "Thank you. I look forward to it."

"Thank _you_ for helping me save a life." With that, Harry disappeared in a ball of light and a rousing tune.

* * *

The Doctor and the Captain looked at the empty spot for a long moment. The Doctor turned to the Captain. "Although I am intensely curious, I will wait for an hour. Come back then. That will give you time to get an idea of what else he did."

The Captain nodded and she left.

Captain Janeway got to the bridge. "Report!" she called out.

Tuvok said, "Scans and Diagnostics have begun. Various crew members will report on what they find on visual inspections. I will be able to report once reports start coming in."

The comm. chirped. "Engineering to the Bridge."

"Go ahead, B'Lanna."

"Well, I can report the first change. According to our readouts, our deuterium tanks are full. The warp core is also reading with a ten percent higher efficiency. Maximum speed is now – according to our scans – 9.98. Maximum sustainable speed is now ten percent higher."

Janeway looked over to Tuvok, who nodded in agreement. "Structural supports have been modified." His eyebrow rose and he looked at the Captain. "All duranium struts have been reinforced with a layer of neutronium. Our sensors cannot penetrate beyond that layer."

Janeway gasped. "Neutronium? How much nuetronium is involved?"

"Unknown. Sensors cannot penetrate it."

Janeway thought and then said, "Do a metallurgical scan of the hull."

Tuvok nodded. He started scanning. "According to the scan, every piece of hull is back to pristine condition." He paused. "The hull plating is no longer solid duranium."

"What is it made from?"

Tuvok scanned further. "There are layers of duranium rather than it being a solid form. However, detailed analyses will take some time. According to what I can report now, these are not cast but bonded at the molecular level. Each layer's matrix is in a different direction. It should be stronger than solid duranium."

Janeway was curious. "How so?"

Tuvok considered that. "Think of the difference between plate steel and Damascus steel. Although it looks and functions the same, it is far less susceptible to damage than solidly cast steel."

Janeway nodded. "So it should be more resistant to damage."

"Testing will have to be done, but I believe that is the case."

* * *

As scans and reports came in, the crew found that they were better stocked for a long mission than they had been at the beginning of their odyssey. While the warp core fully charged would not need to be refueled for up to three years, they had additional fuel for two refills. They could theoretically go nine years before needing more deuterium. Their anti-matter tanks were also topped off with additional anti-matter tanks with their own magnetic structure to be found in one of the cabin areas that had previously been jettisoned.

Voyager had lost a few compartments as it was designed to jettison cargo holds and other sections if there were a need for the ship's safety. While they had replaced some, others were deemed as a luxury under the circumstances.

Another compartment now had a full (rather than cobbled together) holodeck. It was fully integrated.

In another "recovered" compartment, Neelix found a store of spices that were often used to add trace nutrients to cooked food. There were many nutrients that were provided as replicated supplements rather than as a part of the cooked food because of a lack of resources. That lack had been rectified. There were also sealed stores of many herbs that the crew had only if replicated or had gone without for the last several years.

Neelix had almost been gleeful as he reported a large container of sealed, roasted coffee beans from around the Federation.

Each storage container, where appropriate, had its air replaced with pure nitrogen to prevent spoilage. Others which spoiled with nitrogen had their atmospheres replaced with oxygen or carbon dioxide or argon or whatever gas would keep the material for long storage most optimally.

There was even a store of different cooking oils.

The crew also found that each storage area was secure. Even if the ship was lost to another enemy (as happened far too often in the last several years) it required Captain Janeway or another of the current senior officers opening it.

As far as they could determine, it was almost as if it were locked with magic.

Harry had been thorough. He knew that in many timelines Voyager was returned soon. In a number of others, it took years. The stores would last a long time regardless of whatever happened. Harry had refused to look at the specific timeline he had visited as he knew it was best to let it play out for itself. He knew of Voyager's tendency to be captured – it came from being out in an area of space all alone and far from support. He had wanted to ensure that they could not be taken advantage of.

* * *

Finally, Janeway made it back to sickbay. Seven, she noticed immediately, was awake. "Hello, Seven. How do you feel?"

Seven looked at the Captain and said, "I don't know. So many things have changed. But … I feel good."

Janeway looked at the Doctor. "What were the changes?"

The Doctor looked at Seven who nodded that it was okay to report. "It is amazing. Nanoprobe production has been moved from the abdomen to the marrow of her humerus bones. These bones have been reinforced so that they will not break – they are already two of the four strongest bones in the body. There is a nanotube which comes from each one to the nanoprobe delivery point but it no longer comes from the back of the hand. It is now in the index finger. The biggest change is in her cortical node."

Janeway looked at Seven who had a look of almost wonder. "What's different?"

The Doctor reported calmly, "Her survival is no longer dependent upon having a cortical node. While there is a node, it is tied much less directly to her autonomic functions. If it were to shut down, her body could no longer produce the probes and access to the systems still tied in would be cut off, but she could live a completely human lifestyle. As it is, she has access to memory storage located within a superdense storage medium located within her clavicles, also reinforced, but it is now only a storage and protection against being controlled. She can actually turn it off and on at will."

She turned and looked at Seven. "What happens if you turn it off?"

Seven considered that. "All I lose is record storage. My cognitive functions remain optimized – so far as we can determine. If it were not so dangerous, I would recommend any sentient be provided such a connection."

Janeway looked at the Doctor. "So the organic portions that have been removed?"

The Doctor replied with a smile. "All replaced as though they were never removed." He looked at Seven and said, "My biggest admonishment is: Remember that while you are physically fit and strong for a human, you no longer have Borg strength. Do not try to move or lift more than a healthy woman your size can lift."

He turned back to the Captain. "I recommend testing to see what her limits are. We should not wait for a crisis to find that she is incapable of something she could previously do."

Janeway nodded. She turned to Seven. "Well, Seven? Are you ready for the rest of your life?"

Seven stood up. "Yes." She paused for a long moment. "I am no longer Seven of Nine. I am now truly Annika Hansen."


	58. STManyXover Pt1: Unexpected Link

_A/N: An idea I've never see in other fan-fiction – and definitely not in the actual Star Trek canon. And because of this change I'm just going to mess with Star Trek timelines all over the place …._

 _STNG: Post S06E20, AU DS9, AU Voyager_

 _Pt 1: Unexpected Link_

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Captain Picard and Beverly Crusher sat on the couch in the lounge within the captain's quarters after their visit to the dead world looking for DNA fragments. The Enterprise was on its way back to its assigned Patrol routes.

Beverly took a sip from her herbal tea and commented, "It's very strange to find that most humanoid species are related."

Captain Picard considered it. "It certainly is nothing of what any of us expected to find. But it answers a few questions."

Beverly looked at the Captain. "What questions?"

Jean-Luc smiled. "Consider this: We know from experience that Vulcans and Humans are, at a base level, fundamentally different in our makeup or at least in our blood chemistry. Human blood is iron based, which is why it is red. Vulcan blood is green – a copper base. Bajoran blood is red as well. Klingon blood is purple. Cardassian blood is brown – it has a manganese base. And yet, there are known hybrids of most of these species. There are Human/Vulcan, Human/Klingon, Bajoran/Cardassian, and a whole host of other combinations. How can that be if these are fundamentally different species in such a major way?"

Beverly replied, "Well, the genomes of we Humans includes a …."

Jean-Luc motioned with his hands before she could get into the science. "Yes. I understand there are scientific reasons but my point is: Life throughout the galaxy seems to be consistent in most cases – and allows for viable combinations from widely disparate sources. Why would that be the case? The idea that life was seeded by one source would explain why it all works together."

Beverly considered that. "It will make a fascinating report. The question is: How widespread will the knowledge become? I can't imagine that the Cardassians and Romulans will be thrilled if it becomes widely acknowledged." She smirked as she said, "And I can imagine the Klingon response."

Jean-Luc chuckled. "We saw that on the planet."

Before they could continue the discussion they were interrupted by a bright light forming in the room. It coalesced into the form of a man. Jean-Luc tapped his comm badge while the effect was still happening. "Security. Intruder alert in my quarters."

The man looked around and seeing them, smiled. "Captain Picard. Doctor Crusher. How are you doing?"

Captain Picard stood up. "We are well. Do we know you?"

The man sighed and with a small smile spoke. "In a manner of speaking. I've visited with several of your dimensional alternates for one reason or another."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a Klingon quickly entered with two other humans. Upon seeing the visitor, Worf stopped. "Mr. Potter."

Jean-Luc looked over to his Operations Chief. "You know him?"

Worf looked at the Captain and said, "He assisted me long ago in preventing a tragedy – or at least overcoming it."

The visitor said, "You can just call me Harry."

Worf looked at him and said, "And as I said when I was fourteen - it would not be respectful." Harry could almost see the smirk hidden behind Worf's Klingon mannerisms.

Harry gave an exaggeratedly aggravated sigh. "Never argue hierarchy with a Klingon. You'll lose every time." Worf's hidden smile turned into a small smirk. Harry looked at him and said, "We should go with Bat'leths – it would force you to treat me as an equal."

Captain Picard interrupted before this could go farther. "Yes. This is all very interesting. Mr. Worf? Can I assume that this visitor is not dangerous?"

Worf nodded. "Yes, Captain. His visits should be considered benign – and even beneficial – to those he appears before."

Jean-Luc nodded and said, "Stand down Security Alert. Mr. Worf, why don't you join us?"

Worf turned and nodded to the other security officers, who quickly withdrew.

Picard motioned to a chair in his lounge and said, "Please feel free to have a seat."

Harry nodded. "Anyway – usually, I show up when there is somewhere I can interject a suggestion or help someone avoid a major pitfall. Can I ask what you are in the middle of?"

Picard and Crusher looked at each and nodded imperceptibly before Picard replied, "We just finished a visit to a long dead world recovering DNA which fit into a larger puzzle. We found that the DNA remnants from a large number of worlds fit together into a puzzle which recovered a message from a long-dead society. This long-dead society is the source of life from many worlds, according to the message. The message expressed a hope that we had come together in brotherhood and cooperation."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh! I heard about that trip before – it was explained to me on a visit to another dimension. You know? I never actually saw the message. Can I see it?"

Picard considered it. "I don't see why not." He tapped his commlink. "Picard to Mr. Data."

"Go ahead, Sir," the voice came through.

"Please bring a copy of all records from our recent encounters as well as the message that was decrypted to the Conference Room. A guest will be with me who wishes to see the message and the relevant material."

"Yes, Captain. I will have it ready."

"Very good. Picard out."

The group made its way to the Conference Room, picking up the other Senior Officers on the way. Even though it was past their shift time, their visitor was interesting and they all wanted to be involved.

Once they were all seated, Data took the lead. "Captain Picard was contacted by a former mentor regarding work that he was doing regarding …."

Harry was fascinated by the story as it came out. He was actually a bit surprised when a record of the message was played. If there were some small changes ….

"Can you show me a three-dimensional playback of that message?"

Beverly said, "Do you have the Tri-Corder that was altered to play the message?"

Data replied, "It's been put in storage with the original records. We could access the holodeck to play a record of it."

Harry was curious. "Don't Starfleet ships have holo displays for reporting and diagnostic investigation? Or in the med-bay for the EMH system?"

Picard replied. "The EMH or Emergency Medical Hologram is something that is in the process of being perfected and will begin installion on a few ships within about a year."

Harry nodded. "Er. Sorry. That comes from hopping dimension to dimension and time to time. The technique should be perfected within the next couple of years. I could …" He looked at Picard. "I'm going to do something I've been doing far too often probably but it makes things too damn convenient. Can I have authorization to place a holographic unit in this room connected with your systems? I can assure you it is perfectly safe."

The staff looked at each other. Riker commented, "I'm curious now." He looked at Harry. "Can you remove it if we request it without any negative effects?"

Harry shrugged. "Certainly."

Riker nodded to Picard. He looked at Worf, who remained quite calm. "I trust Mr. Potter."

Captain Picard sighed and said, "You have my authorization."

Harry grinned and rubbed his hands together. He closed his eyes and concentrated. If anyone had asked, he would have admitted that closing his eyes was completely unnecessary – as was actually concentrating. But he was putting on a show.

When he opened his eyes, everyone was looking at the new unit built sitting on one end of the conference table. There was an emitter and a screen display which would allow on to control it.

"Computer. Pull up a record of schematics and specifications for the Holographic units within the conference room as well as a report on all programs which are involved with its operation. Put this on the Holographic control screen for perusal by the Second Officer." He turned. "Mr. Data. Please review the information at a speed that is comfortable for you so that you can explain it to the Captain and the rest of the senior officers."

Data looked at the Captain, who nodded. He then stood up and went to the display and proceeded to review the data. Those watching were both blasé and fascinated at once. They all knew that Data could go through data quickly but it was also always quite interesting to watch him do it.

When he was done, he looked up and said, "I have completed the review."

"Report," the Captain said with interest.

"The system is fully integrated into the Enterprise's computers. It can act as an interactive display or project a three dimensional record or work. It uses modifications listed as the work of several prominent minds as well as several Starfleet personnel. I can demonstrate its functions using the matter under discussion."

"Go ahead."

He turned the unit on and a three-dimensional display of the star charts as found in the various DNA elements appeared above the screen. It truly showed an intricate level of genetic manipulation on the race that had created it.

"Computer, display the message that was produced by the tricorder modified by the imbedded program."

On a space near the wall, the image that the Doctor and the Captain remembered played out.

As the message played, Harry gasped. Picard called out, "Computer, pause display." He then said, "Mr. Potter? You have a comment?"

"I recognize her!"

Those in the room (except Data of course) were surprised. "Where do you recognize her from?"

With that Harry stood up and walked over to the display. He gave a few commands and then turned. "Does anyone recognize her yet?"

No one in the room answered though most looked thoughtful.

Harry sighed and called out for the computer to display one more figure. At that, everyone in the room was struck silent.

Data calmly commented, "They do show a remarkable likeness."

Picard flashed through his mind all the permutations and possibilities of their discovery – or at least their visitor's observation. Finally he asked, "What do you think we should do?"

Harry looked at him and said, "Contact Starfleet Command. With some controls and restrictions I believe you should …." And then he explained.

Captain Picard and the rest of his staff were taken aback by the suggestion they were just given. "And you can facilitate this?"

Harry grinned. "Oh, yes. I know things from possible futures."

Data looked at Harry and said, "If you are familiar with possible futures, are you not needlessly endangering the timeline?"

Harry sighed. "Mr. Worf. Can you please explain to them exactly what I am?"

Worf nodded and then looked at the others and said, "Mr. Potter, from his admission and backed up by own observation, is a trans-dimensional divinity. He is a god – or he can be classed as one anyway."

Everyone looked skeptical. Riker said, "Many advanced beings call themselves gods. That doesn't make it true."

Harry chuckled. "You know, that is true. Gods are very often beings that are just advanced to a level which the observer believes to be omnipotent or divine. You don't have to believe in me as a god – it won't offend me. Just consider me an alien who can control time and space and which cannot be controlled by any means at your disposal. How I got there is known to me but you weren't there." He shrugged. "In the end, it doesn't matter." He grinned again. "Just think of how powerful an alien I have to be to mentally create that unit as well as install the computer algorithms to access and run it. And you saw me do it in less than five seconds. Is that god-like enough for you?"

Riker gave him a long look and said, "As long as you don't go around trying to convert us, I guess it doesn't really matter." The rest of those present agreed.

Harry said, "You can treat me like Worf does. His people respected their gods for creating them – but at the same time they chaffed against being controlled and destroyed them." He considered. "You know? I'm tempted to go back to the beginning of them empire and see if they actually were gods or just advanced aliens or advanced beings."

Worf, who was listening, actually contemplated that. "I think that I personally would rather not be told that they were not actually gods. They were god enough to be involved in our creation, though they came to fear us when we rebelled and destroyed them."

Harry nodded. "Good enough."

Deanna, who had been listening, asked curiously, "Can you so casually travel through time and space to the destination of your choice?"

Harry nodded. "Travel is one of my aspects or areas, you might say. I am known in many times and places as the Lone Traveler."

She nodded, deciding to check the Federation databases that were available.

Picard stood up. "I will contact Starfleet with your suggestion. And the reasons for it as you laid out. I am certain that they will have an answer very shortly. Mr. Worf can arrange quarters for you while you are on the Enterprise."

"Thank you." Harry shrugged. "As far as my suggestion goes: I was sent here so it's obvious I am to do something. I could be sent on if I find there was a different reason for my arrival. But that being said, you have my guesses."

Picard nodded and then paused. "I'm curious." Harry looked interested. "If you are a god as you say, can't you look deeper and find if you are correct in your suppositions?"

Harry replied, "You are familiar with the Multi-verse theory? I seem to be a product of it – so far as you know." Picard nodded. "Due to my nature, if I speculate on possibilities, I can actually _create_ those universes. Unless I have a specific 'concept' I am looking for, I tend to avoid doing that. Creation is already involved enough without me mucking about even more." He chuckled. "There is one particularly evil creature that I have been involved with defeating in thousands of dimensions. Every permutation of his possible existence. I have even prevented versions from going evil. I have also run into good versions. He was such a pivotal figure in certain societies that probably millions of the almost infinite choices actually exist somewhere. Each version is based on choices made. It's all very complicated."

"So your changes here …."

"Are one out of an infinite number of possibilities. But ask yourself this: Are my observations inconceivable, possible, or likely?"

Picard looked around at the other officers who were also in the midst of leaving and then said, "Entirely logical from observable information."

Harry grinned.

* * *

It took three weeks for the Enterprise to make its way to Deep Space Nine.

Harry happened to be visiting the bridge, with Captain Picard's invitation, when they came into sight of the station. "

"Mr. Worf, contact Deep Space 9 and inform them that we have arrived."

"Yes, Captain."

Harry happened to glance back at the Captain and those with him when Deanna's face took on a look of chagrin. "Deanna? What is it?"

Picard looked over with concern as well. Deanna finally blurted out, "It's my _mother_! She's here!"

With that, Harry laughed out loud long and hard even as the other Senior Bridge crew all took on looks of chagrin, though less than Deanna.

Harry said finally, "It's not that bad."

Deanna, having caught herself, looked around in embarrassment. "Sorry, Captain. I was just surprised."

Picard nodded. "Completely understandable."

Worf, from the back, called out, "Deep Space 9 ops has confirmed that we are scheduled for docking on Pylon 3." He paused and then said, "Commander Sisko, as well as the visiting Ambassadors, are looking forward to our visit."

Captain Picard sighed. "Wonderful."

* * *

It took a few hours but soon the Enterprise was hosting the station commander, his senior officers, the Federation Ambassadors, and Harry.

Captain Picard was relieved that Luxanna Troi seemed to have attached herself to someone else and was casually dismissive of chasing him.

Finally, Captain Picard called the meeting to order.

"Hello. Welcome to the Enterprise. The reason we are meeting here and not on the station is that the Enterprise is on its way to the Gamma Quadrant via the wormhole. We have a source of intelligence which has agreed to assist us with understanding this vast area of space."

He turned and said, "Mr. Harry Potter."

Everyone looked over to the non-descript looking man who they had all somehow ignored.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter. I am a dimensional traveler." There were some feelings of shock within the room. "I am … a different type of being than you are normally familiar with. I have certain abilities that are uncommon. I also have knowledge from different places I've visited that I am willing to share."

The Ambassadors looked at each other. Commander Sisko was the one who asked. "What knowledge are you planning on sharing?"

Harry nodded. "First I would like to mention that the Gamma Quadrant is majorly under the control of what is called the Dominion." Those gathered were leery of the controlling sound of that. "How it works is this: There is a race of beings which has a very particular sense of order. These are called the Founders as they founded the Dominion. They are what are called changelings."

Everyone gasped and looked over to Odo. Odo looked a bit gobsmacked. Harry said, "Yes, Odo. These are your people. I believe that you should explain your basic personality – and especially your respect for the idea of order."

Haltingly at first, but then with more certainty, Odo talked about what he thought and felt. He also explained his feelings regarding his relationship with solid humanoids. He delved into the feeling of isolation when he was looked at either with suspicion or as a sideshow.

"Thank you, Odo. That, more than anything, should give you a basic idea of how changelings view solids. To them we are messy and bigoted – even Vulcans. They don't view the world as we do. In order to create their Dominion, which exists solely to ensure there is order and safety for them, they have two main races that they either created or augmented: The Vorta and the Jem'Hadar. Or, more properly, the Carrot and the Stick."

Harry conjured an image of a Vorta. "This is the Vorta. They, like the Jem'Hadar, view the Founders as gods. And for them – they are gods. According to Vorta lore, the Vorta were the equivalent of tree monkeys when a damaged changeling, being pursued by solids that was trying to kill it, was discovered by these creatures. The Vorta hid the changeling, and ensured that those who were attempting to kill it, were prevented. In exchange for this, the Founders used their enhanced scientific knowledge to engineer the Vorta as humanoids to administrate their empire for them. The Vorta are devious and cunning. They are friendly and helpful when it serves their purpose – and amoral and utterly ruthless when that better serves. The Vorta follow the Founders without question."

Harry cancelled that conjuration and then conjured a Jem'Hadar. "These are the Jem'Hadar. Like the Vorta, they are engineered. Unlike the Vorta, which have male and female gender though they often continue on with cloning, the Jem'Hadar are born in birthing chambers. They go from infants to fully grown adults ready to fight in a matter of days. There are no female Jem'Hadar. They live only to fight. When hatched, they need food like any other race. However, as adults they only require a substance called tetrycel-white. This is administered by the Vorta administrator which runs each group of Jem'Hadar. This is their philosophy:

 _"I am dead. As of this moment, we are all dead. We go into battle to reclaim our lives. This, we do gladly, for we are Jem'Hadar. Remember – victory is life."_

He looked around at those listening. "Remember this: The Jem'Hadar, once adult, doesn't feed, doesn't sleep, doesn't relax, doesn't socialize. They are often killed within a few years of being born – twenty is considered Elder and few make it to being Elders. They follow their orders and nothing else. They don't do small talk and they don't negotiate. The substance they are fed was specifically created so that they could be controlled. They are the stick – as the Vorta are the carrot. Their death, to them is meaningless. If their death promotes the Founders' structure and order, then it is a good thing. They don't have chairs because that makes you weak. They don't play games. They don't drink. They don't have curiosity – unless it is tactical or strategic. They are warrior drones. They don't understand loyalty or camaraderie beyond loyalty to their commanders as laid out by the Founders and directed by the Vorta. Does everyone understand this?"

Harry sighed. "Life in the Dominion isn't necessarily bad – unless you try to subvert the order that the Founders create. They are perfectly willing to use force to correct those who try - and even genocide. Think a more benevolent version of the Cardassians who have none of their restraint. The only thing is: the Alpha Quadrant species are not designed to live in such a way. You must convince them that their plans will never produce a subjugated Dominion."

He looked around at those present. "We are not going to try to convince them to change their ways – they have no reason to do so. We are not going to the Gamma Quadrant to establish diplomatic ties. We are not setting up cultural exchanges. We are not going there to try to convince them that you are good people. They don't care. To them, all solids should eventually come under their Dominion. They will infiltrate governments, exacerbate disorder, do anything to justify their takeover of your peoples. And they are already watching all the traffic from the wormhole and making plans. As a matter of fact, the mere existence of the wormhole has actually derailed their long-term planning as they weren't planning on taking over the Alpha Quadrant for a few more centuries. Instead, we are going to do something else."

Sisko asked, "And what is that?"

Harry replied solemnly, "We are going to present information that they do not know in an effort to avoid what would be a wars generated by the Founders specifically to weaken everyone and allow their conquest more easily. In effect – we are trying to change their minds."


	59. STManyXover Pt2: The Link Explaine

_STNG: Post S06E20, AU DS9, AU Voyager_

 _Pt 2: The Link Explained_

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

* * *

As the Enterprise sat at DS9, Harry surreptitiously made a small change to the large scale transport system in one of the cargo bays.

While sleeping in his quarters, he had been woken up by a strange call. It had been an actual prayer. It was not to him directly, but it was close enough that it had entered into his sphere of presence. He could have ignored it. Or he could have traveled there and acted.

However, he did not want to distract the mission he was on too much. And so he would do something that was a temporary extension of what technology already existed.

He knew when the Enterprise was scheduled to depart for the wormhole. He created a device which existed in this reality which would drop the shield which would prevent his desire. He had to create it remotely, but it was hardly beyond his abilities.

He checked his modifications and then made his way to his quarters, still under a notice-me-not charm. He would talk to Picard before they left.

* * *

The final briefing was complete. Most of the officers from DS9 were going to return before they left. Only Major Kira and Odo would be remaining. The Major would represent Bajor as well as Deep Space 9. Odo would be there for his personal growth as well as representing DS9.

Captain Picard had dismissed his guests. Harry, however, remained. With the Enterprise crew. "Is there something else, Mr. Potter?" the captain asked.

"Yes. I need assistance in one of my duties," Harry replied.

"One of your duties?" he asked curiously. The rest of the command staff was also showing some curiosity.

"Yes. Last night I was awoken by a prayer. I find the prayer worthy. Rather than travel to where that person is, I wish to use your ship to assist in fulfilling it." Harry was utterly serious.

Picard was taken aback. "My ship?" He paused. "Won't this interfere with the mission we are currently on?"

Harry replied. "No. I will only require the use of a particular transporter in the time it takes to vector between the station and the wormhole. I will also need Major Kira to be present – as well as a medical team. There will be several people who need succor until the Enterprise returns from this trip. They will then be given over to Commander Sisko to assist them."

Picard asked, "How many will be involved?"

"Approximately 12." He sighed. "Though there is one who is less than decisive about it but the prayer includes him. In this case, it will be a god's intercession and he will have to accept it. How he goes on from there will be his choice."

Picard considered it. "This prayer is …."

"You will understand when my will is accomplished. As I said, I don't actually need your ship – but it would be best accomplished that way."

Picard considered it for a long moment. He looked to his officers and so no true disagreement. "Very well. We leave at 0500."

Harry nodded.

* * *

It was 05:00. Harry was standing at the transporter controls. A message came through. "Mr. Potter. We are being released from the docking clamps. It will be six minutes to position ourselves and enter the wormhole."

"Very good. Thank you."

He glanced around. Major Kira was insanely curious but patient. Worf, who was acting as security, was watching. The transporter tech was observing him. And Crusher and a few of her people were present. "Okay."

Harry mentally activated his charges on a planet that was not that far away cosmologically speaking – though it was five light years in true space.

Harry then entered in the transporter commands. The tech spoke out. "He is attempting an _inter-system transport_." Harry ignored the gasps from around him. "He is manually adjusting the confinement beam beyond what the computer can do." Harry then took the last step. "Somehow he has increased the power to the transporter coils 2000 percent beyond safe levels!"

Beverly ran her tricorder toward Harry. "He is providing the power himself somehow."

The tech used his own diagnostic tool. "Somehow, he is also keeping the integrity of the coils intact and preventing overload of the circuits!"

Everyone saw the cargo bay now saw a bright light appear reminiscent of a transporter beam but far stronger. Twelve Bajorins appeared in the bay.

* * *

Data, who was monitoring, spoke out. "Captain. A large transport has just been completed in Cargo Bay 2. There are now twelve Bajorins there in addition to those who were already present. They were transported from," he checked his instruments and then looked up and his tone was quite deadpan as he completed his statement, "Cardassia IV." His console beeped. "The wormhole is now activating." The Enterprise slipped into the event horizon.

* * *

Harry looked at the scene of the medical personnel checking over the former prisoners. He decided to speak out. "Hello, everyone! And especially Borum, whose prayer has now been answered. You are no longer at the Hutet labor camp on Cardassia IV. You are now on the Federation Starship Enterprise. We are now, at this very moment, traveling through Bajor's Celestial Temple – a wormhole in the Bajorin system and near the Denorias Belt.

"Though you weren't informed, the Cardassian occupation of Bajor has been over for a few months. Terok Nor was given over to the Bajorins and they asked for Federation assistance to recover. Terok Nor was made Deep Space 9 and command was given to Commander Benjamin Sisko. Major Kira, formerly of the Shakar Cell, is second in command. She is there." He pointed at Major Kira.

"During the time he was inspecting his duties, Commander Sisko found your Celestial Temple and later was confirmed as the Emissary of the Prophets as described in Bajorin prophesies. And while this ship is on a mission, it will be returning to Bajorin space in less than two weeks. You will be put into the care of the Emissary and his people at that time.

"During the time you are on board, you should accept care from Dr. Crusher and her people, and the hospitality of Captain Picard and the Federation. Avail yourselves of the opportunity to learn what has changed since your incarceration. The most important thing is this: You are now free."

Major Kira, who had been listening, nodded her thanks to Harry and then went about helping to check over the recovered prisoners. When she got to one of them she gasped. "Li Nalis!"

* * *

Back on Cardassia IV, the guards present at the camp were scrambing. "Where did they go? Who retrieved them? I want answers now!" The Gol in charge of the prison camp was furious.

"Sir! We are accessing the system sensors. They recorded that there was a transporter trace but there is no record of where it came from. It was too far away."

The Gol was fuming. "Get me Central Command. I will have to report this breech immediately."

He knew that if they were already beyond being retrieved, then their would be hell to pay. The camp should not have even existed anymore and he knew it. The prisoners were all reported dead according to Bajoran records and their reappearance and reports would create trouble for the Cardassian Union.

* * *

Captain Picard and Harry Potter stood on the bridge of the Enterprise. They were about to begin this adventure. Picard spoke. "Mr. Worf. Begin sending the message."

"Aye, Captain."

He looked at their guide and asked, "How long before there is a response?"

Harry shrugged. "It will get their attention. It might upset them. I will ensure that this ship and those aboard are safe. If they take too long, I will do as I said, so it will likely be fairly quick."

* * *

The Vorta commander of the ship was standing on the bridge when the message came in.

The Jem'Hadar at the communication panel spoke. "First. There is a message coming in addressed to any Vorta within communications range."

The Vorta woman looked over. "Where is it coming from?"

The communications officer looked at the First, who nodded. "It is from a Federation vessel at coordinates," and he rattled off a string of numbers.

The Vorta considered that. "That is at the edge of Dominion-controlled space. Play the message."

The Jem'Hadar pushed a control and the image came through the eye control that the Vorta was wearing. The Vorta immediately noted that there was a god within the image.

 _"Greetings. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise to any Vorta Administrator within range. I come with Odo, who is of the race of your Founders. I also come with information recently retrieved which is of importance to the Founders and must be delivered personally._

 _"To prevent any security concerns for the Dominion, its Founders, Vorta Administrators, and its Jem'Hadar soldiers, I am waiting at the edge of your space for an escort. Upon your arrival, I will negotiate methods to ensure that your security is maintained and my ship and its current inhabitants are kept safe._

 _"If there is no reply within seven of our days, I will accept an offer from the one who suggested that we contact you to direct us where we could meet the Founders. Every effort will be made to ensure that we pose no visible threat. However, it would be far preferable to make arrangements prior to that._

 _"We await your reply. Enterprise out."_

The First looked at the Administrator. "Such insolence requires a response. We should destroy them."

The Administrator scoffed. "Need I remind you that there is a Founder on the ship? We will not destroy the ship unless we are ordered to. Now, I need to be put into contact with my superior. Make it happen."

The First did as ordered and a flurry of messages traveled back and forth.

* * *

It took three days but a message finally came into ops. "Captain. We have a reply."

The Captain, sitting in his ready room, tapped his commlink. "Understood. Please call Mr. Potter to the conference room as well as the Ambassadors."

Very soon, those waiting a reply gathered. "Play the message, Mr. Worf."

" _To the Federation Starship Enterprise. This is Kilana of the Vorta. Your message has been received. Three of our vessels will arrive at your location in two of your days. We will discuss your arrival then."_

Picard looked around. "Okay, people. We will have visitors in two days. How are the plans proceeding?"

Geordi spoke up. "The briefing room in the drive section has been outfitted with the holographic units. We have the relevant information prepared."

Worf spoke up. "The emergency quarters in the drive section have been outfitted for the limited crew that will be traveling with that section."

Data spoke. "The sensor functions have been redirected to my station alone on the Battle Bridge. I will monitor our route exclusively and maintain my post throughout the mission. The displays will only show internal functions as necessary."

Luxanna Troi spoke. "We are prepared for our duties. We will observe and report to the Federation Council."

Riker spoke up. "I will be in charge of the Saucer section." He wasn't happy. "I really would prefer to come along in case there is trouble."

Captain Picard nodded. "I understand. However, I need you to keep things running. If we are out of contact for a week, send the signal to Starfleet via the comm. buoy on this side of the wormhole."

Riker nodded. "Aye aye, Sir."

* * *

Two days later, three Jem'Hadar ships arrived. Those on board the bridge looked at them with curiosity.

Worf checked his instruments. "The ships have shields up but are their weapons are not activated."

"Hail them."

Worf pushed a few buttons. "Hailing frequencies open."

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise."

Their screens lit up. A humanoid looking woman with strange ears appeared. "I am Kilana of the Vorta. You requested a guide."

"Yes. Would you be willing to allow us to transport you over? I would like to review the plans we have made to ensure mutual security. Your safety is guaranteed."

The woman appeared to consider it. "Very well. I will be ready to transport as soon as you are ready."

"Very well. Prepare for transport in five minutes."

Picard made his way to the closest transporter room quickly. Waiting to greet their guest was the First Officer, Commander Riker, who was dressed in his dress uniform as he was.

He checked the time and said, "Ensign. Now."

The transporter operator nodded and the Vorta female appeared. Picard stepped forward. Picard half-bowed respectfully. "Administrator Kilana. Welcome to the Enterprise. Please accompany me to those waiting. We have provided refreshments. And then we will meet for the planning to be finalized."

The woman seemed less than pleased but nodded. "Very well. Know that I will need to keep in contact with my ship and will have to return to it in three hours to perform my duties." That was the time for the next dose of white for her crew.

"Very well. The greetings should be completed quickly, as will the refreshments. We will then lay out our plans to ensure they meet with your approval."

The captain quickly led their guest to the observation deck, where the others were gathered.

Upon entering the room, she immediately saw Odo waiting with others. She made a beeline. She performed a submissive salute. "Founder. Your honor me with your willing presence."

Odo, despite his gruff nature, was admonished by Harry to be polite and to recognize the respect he was given. "I am honored to accept your presence and assistance. And though I cannot guarantee that I can politically align with your Founders, I will ensure that they know of your competence in performing your duties."

With that, the Vorta almost preened. It was instinctual.

Odo, in the privacy of his mind, had to suppress his instinct to scoff in disgust at such a submissive response. Odo then proceeded to introduce everyone present, knowing that it would mean more to their visitor than if the Captain introduced everyone.

Finally, the got to Harry. Harry did not have Odo introduce him. "Hello. I am Harry Potter. I am the instigator of this foray to your people and their guide. I brought them here in hopes of assuring a more peaceful and prosperous future for them as well as for your Dominion."

The Vorta did not know how to respond, and so was cautious. She was also taken aback at his casual dress. "I see. You decided it was necessary to contact the Founders."

Harry smiled. "Yes. One god to another, you might say." Noting her hidden disdain, he smirked. "And as far as my dress goes – I tend to like to be casual. But if you would prefer different dress …." With that, his costume changed into a formal robe very much like what the Minister would have worn to a magical ball.

The Vorta, sensing no technology in use, was now very taken aback. "You are a changeling as well!"

Harry chuckled. "Not in the sense you are thinking of. Your Founders are liquid. I am solid. Though I have the ability to alter reality at my discretion. I can change." With that, Harry changed from his current form to that of a phoenix. He then sang a small trill. He then changed back. "A useful skill in some places." He looked around. "Anyway, as you've been introduced to everyone, why don't you have some refreshments." And he waved his hands once more and she was shocked to see two new bowls on the table nearby. One was filled with kava nuts and the other with rippleberries. There was also a bowl. "That's rippleberry juice. I thought you might like to try it."

The Vorta was feeling much less certain than she had been when she arrived. She did have to admit that the refreshment was wonderful.

* * *

Soon, however, they were led to a seated area.

Picard started it. "I understand that the location of the Founder's homeworld is of supreme secrecy. And so I would like to offer a proposal."

Kilana warily said, "Explain."

"I propose that I perform what is called a saucer separation on my ship. The vast majority of my people as well as the portions with our best scanners will remain here on the saucer section, watched by your ships. The drive section, though lacking in more sophisticated quarters and scientific equipment, is the fastest portion of our ship. I will retain as few crew as possible on the drive section as well as quarters for the Ambassadors and yourself if you desire. All sensors and all heading information will be routed through one station alone on the secondary bridge."

He motioned to his Second Officer. "This is Mr. Data. He is an android. Mr. Data. Please explain to our guest the nature of the laws which govern your consciousness." Data, in succinct details, explained the three laws as they were programmed into his neural net. "Mr. Data. How absolute will your compliance be if given an order by me?"

Data looked at the Captain and said, "Given the apparent emphasis you are placing on this discussion, I can say that if the order with given that same emphasis, my compliance will be absolute."

The Captain turned to the Vorta. "I plan on ordering Mr. Data to monitor and control all aspects of our travel to the Founders planet. I will give him an order that cannot be countermanded which will direct him to never reveal what he learns today to anyone, regardless of any future circumstances, even if ordered by myself, my superiors, or any replacement. Any data that we might learn in the future will be from future occurrences. Also, I will allow a squad of your Jem'Hadar to come aboard and monitor the crew stations to ensure that there is no clandestine action taken to learn of any aspect of our location. Mr. Data will stay at his post until we return to the saucer section. Is this acceptable?"

The Vorta, despite herself, was impressed. "What if Mr. Data is controlled and taken apart to learn this information?"

Data was the one who answered. "There is a failsafe around protected memory. If it is accessed without my deciding to do so it will be wiped completely. This cannot be accessed by any means known or speculated. If I try to later divulge this data, I will shut down and it will be physically destroyed."

The Vorta was curious. "Is there any information that is already contained in your protected memories under these protocols?"

"I cannot answer that because to do so might jeopardize any knowledge I might theoretically already have placed under such protection or provide a comparison if I am asked in the future. My responses must stay consistent in this area. Even attempting to wipe such information would mean accessing it which is why it is kept stored rather than directly destroyed."

* * *

The Vorta was satisfied. And while it took twelve hours to implement fully, it was soon done. All external interaction was routed to Data's station and the Vorta as well as a Jem'Hadar monitored him. Data even added an additional distance to their route so that accurate time intervals were impossible to calculate.

Harry just sat within the quarters he was given and monitored with his own abilities both sections of the ship.

On board the Saucer section, a second Vorta was monitoring the saucer section. The sensor array had been turned off. The Vorta had been attempting to be sneaky and take scans of his own to provide intelligence. He was frustrated that the only thing that he could monitor were the sensors.

Harry was amused at the attempts. He would be even more amused if they attempted to infiltrate – it would prove fatal to any Dominion element which tried. He hadn't warned them. If they ran afoul of his protections it was their own damn fault.

* * *

Data spoke. "Captain. We are now in position to reach the surface of the planet we have traveled to."

Just at that moment, Harry walked onto the battle bridge. "The Founders do not allow transporters to access the surface. Normally, you would have to use one of the emergency shuttles, but I will use my own abilities to take Odo and Kira down." Kira was the DS9 representative which had been brought on this mission. "I will then bring the Founder back for the information to be delivered."

Picard nodded. "Very well."

Harry quickly went to the two who were waiting in the one room meant for meetings on the drive section. "Ready?"

Odo nodded. Kira said, "Whenever you are."

Harry grabbed both of their shoulders and they disappeared before the eyes of the watching Vorta.

* * *

Kira and Odo looked around at where they were. They noticed immediately the dimmed light. "Did we come at night?"

Harry chuckled. "I won't tell. Giving you that information might give you a clue as to this planet's location. The whole point of our methods were to ensure the Dominion felt comfortable with our traveling here."

A voice spoke from behind them. "And we appreciate your forbearance." They two visitors whirled around. They saw a figure that looked like a female version of Odo. Harry more calmly turned. "Your arrival was both anticipated and a surprise."

"Are you truly my people?" Odo asked with a certain veiled longing.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Come with me. I will introduce you to the Great Link." She completely ignored the two solids.

Kira was incensed. "I am Kyra Naris of Bajor. This is Harry Potter. That is Odo. What is your name?"

Harry chuckled before the Founder replied. "Although it is rude among solids, she has no concern for your name. They don't view the world as we do. Even Odo having a name is … an aberration. They communicate on a more fundamental level. Though they are separate, they hide little from each other. They have no need for names amongst each other. Odo will be able to retain the secrets entrusted to him and they will be able to hide what they like – but they truly don't like to hide things from each other at all. We will refer to her respectfully as Founder. Treat her as you would an Ambassador or even a noble."

The female changeling looked for a long moment at Harry. "You seem to understand us."

Harry looked at her. "I understand many things. When Odo links with you, you will understand why."

Kira watched as Odo was ushered through the linking process and then was allowed to come into the Great Link.

"Is it dangerous?" Kira asked Harry.

"Not for them. It would overwhelm most any other type of lifeform."

Kira watched and then asked, "Do you think Odo will stay with them?" The fear was obvious in her voice.

Harry said solemnly, "No. Odo hasn't truly learned enough. His progress will be a disappointment to them because he wasn't taught their ways and approached life like a solid. He isn't truly ready. Also, he still has loyalty to you and Commander Sisko. He _likes_ the method he currently uses to impose order on society. I truly believe that Odo will revitalize his people once he is actually ready. But this _is_ his future."

Suddenly, two figures coalesced out of the great sea and turned into Odo and the Founder as they walked.

The Founder asked Harry, "You truly think that his sojourn will result in this?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. While I respect your people's intelligence and adaptability, you are too far removed from what it means to truly live out there and interact with solids. Odo's experiences will refresh memories lost long ago among your people – things that you don't even realize that you've lost."

The Founder considered this. "It's possible. But unlikely. However. You are here to give us information that we do not have?"

Harry nodded. "Yes." He motioned to Kira and she came over and took his hand. Odo took his other. The Founder took Odo's hand when asked to. Harry transported them back up.

They found themselves in the briefing room. The Founder said, "That was quite the experience." Harry nodded.

The Vorta woman, who had been waiting, came forward and made obesience. "Founder. You honor us with your presence." The Founder acknowledged her.

Captain Picard stepped forward. "Welcome to the Starship Enterprise – or at least a portion of it. Our explanation will begin now."

* * *

The captain gave a full explanation of the his ship's efforts to track down the hidden key, hiding none of the details – including the interference from others.

"While the others were arguing, Beverly completed retrieving the DNA sample that was the final portion. Once it was in the tricorder, instead of a weapon schematic the tricorder reconfigured to transmit a holographic message. I would like to play it for you now."

The Founder, who had been listening somewhat patiently, said, "Do so."

The Captain pushed a button and the message played. An image of the woman appeared.

" _You're wondering who we are. Why we have done this. …"_ The message explained how the race that had given the message had seeded the primordial oceans of many planets to encourage forms similar to their own. The message also expressed a wish that they would come together in peace.

The Founder watched the playback without showing emotions. When it was finished, she looked at Picard. "Why have you shown me this?"

Harry answered. "It was my suggestion. When I saw the message, I noted something." He called out, "Computer. Display holographic record of the figure from the previous record."

The alien woman came up again, frozen in place. "Computer, retrieve record of the physical attributes of Deep Space 9 Security Chief Odo. Alter holographic display, adding equivalent hairstyle to that of Odo."

The holographic image blinked and reappeared, now with hair.

"Computer. Alter holographic image to change the color of the clothing from white to the typical color of Odo's uniform."

The image winked out again and then reappeared, now looking like a female version of Odo. He turned to the Founder, who he knew was taken aback though it didn't show.

"This is why. When I look at this record, with those small alterations. I see you. Same eye shape. Same body shape. Even the voice is almost identical. I would assume that your race used to be solid but evolved to a more liquid form in the same way that most other solid hominids evolve to a form made of energy. I believe that the race she is from is you genetic ancestor."

The Founder seemed to consider that for a long moment. Finally she said, "And if that is true?"

Harry gave a half shrug. "Then it seems that you and almost all bipedal species from the Alpha Quadrant, as well as many who have already died out, are – at the most basic level – all related. Your knowledge of genetics as evidenced from your manipulation of the Vorta and Jem'Hadar seem to be an extension of the tremendous knowledge that this progenitor species must have known in order to encode a map of all things at the genetic level. In my opinion, it is something that you should be told."

He told the computer to turn off and turned back to the Founder.

"I could allow history to flow naturally without intervention. If nothing changes, you will send infiltrators to take advantage of the normal chaos that is part of politics within most species. You would sow discord and even cause them to attack you, hopefully without them knowing. This would justify your attempts to impose an order that you can live with upon the Alpha Quadrant. If I just let it go, I can tell you that it would result in your species very nearly dying … and 800 million deaths or more. That would be a terrible waste."

The Founder felt under the gun. This being seemed to know their plans – and they had discussed few of them outside of their link, even with their underlings.

"This is not an attempt to open relations or force you to act in a certain way. You will do as you will do and they will respond as they will respond. I will return you to your planet. But I will give you one more gift before you go."

The Founder asked with some resignation, as well as humour, "And what is that gift?"

Harry grinned and pulled his wand. He shot a spell at the Founder before anyone could react. She took a deep breath and was feeling shocked. "What did you do?"

Harry said, "Your people have been liquid for so long that you have forgotten how to _feel_. You left nerves and blood flow and solid form behind when you evolved. But it also made you unable to truly understand what it _means_ to be solid. I have just used a transfiguration spell to re-teach you how to form such structures within your body. Go ahead and experiment. Re-liquefy and then reform the structures you are feeling now."

The Founder closed her eyes and did as she was asked. When she was done she moved to the table and used her newly reformed hands with newly reformed nerves to _feel_ the table surface. She lifted her hand and said, "Fascinating."

Harry nodded. "Something to re-learn, I think. Something you can teach your people. A gift, in exchange for the courtesy of listening."

Harry then turned his wand and did the same to Odo. He also gasped as sensation flowed throughout his body. "I would suggest you link and teach each other the ability to form gender-specific systems. And then I will return you to your world and your people can contemplate what you have learned."

The Founder replied, "Very well." She moved over to Odo and the two linked briefly, allowing the information to be transferred between them. The Founder then stepped back. "Odo. I see now that you are not ready. Teach yourself more of what it is to be a changeling. When you are ready, we will welcome you home."

Odo nodded. "I will do that. I appreciate learning my origin. But Mr. Potter was right. I am not ready yet." He smiled. "But I will be."

The Founder nodded and turned to Harry. "I am ready to return. We will consider the lessons you have taught."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." With a wave of his hand, he did something he had never actually done before: Send the Founder back to her world without actually taking her there physically.

He turned to the Captain. "I believe it's time to return you to your people." He smirked.

There was a chime. "Data to Captain Picard."

"Yes, Commander?"

"I do not know how it happened, but suddenly we are five kilometers away from the saucer section."

Harry said, "That was my doing." He smirked again. "I was showing off."

Picard said to Data with some humour. "Thank you, Mr. Data. Lock away the navigation data as agreed to at the beginning of this mission now and return the drive section to normal function in preparation to return to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Yes, Captain. Beginning now."

The Vorta spoke. "I and my soldiers will return to our vessels now." She turned to Odo. "It was a blessing to be with you on your first visit to the rest of our gods."

Odo nodded. "Thank you for your assistance. If we need further assistance, I will contact you on the same frequencies that we have already used."

The Vorta nodded and allowed herself to be escorted to the transporter room. She was off the ship in a very few minutes. The re-integration of the two sections was accomplished and they were on their way.

* * *

Harry, who was on the bridge, said, "Well, it's time for me to move on. I hope they weren't _too_ shocked with me."

The captain answered, "Very well. Thank you for your assistance. I am certain Starfleet Command will be quite interested in what we have learned." He paused and then said, "Can I ask a question of you?"

"Certainly."

"Why did you return us the way you did when you insisted on having us move ourselves on the way there?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I was trying to make them feel comfortable on the way there. It was no longer necessary. Besides, I wanted to get you out of there before the Founder could retaliate."

"Retaliate for what?" he asked.

Harry gave a malicious smile. "When I sent her back to her Great Link, I also sent back every changeling infiltrator that was in the Alpha Quadrant at the same time. There were a few, including a Klingon, a Romulan, a Cardassian, and a Human, that were forced to liquefy before being moved so that witnesses could observe that they were infiltrators. I wanted the Founders to learn that they are _not_ the top of the food chain."

With that, Harry nodded at Picard, blew a kiss toward Troi, gave a Klingon salute to Worf, and disappeared from the bridge in a ball of light and music.

 _A/N: I don't know if the similarity was intended … but it looked like it was something put into the series as a possibility. After all, Season 6 of TNG overlapped with Season 1 of DS9. Perhaps it was something that the writers were contemplating might be useful._


	60. BB Xover: A Voice Spoke to Me

_A/N: Yeah. Not much of a muse recently. Mostly since my father's passing. I have been into, as some readers have noticed, a show called Blue Bloods. I actually like it much better than most cop shows. As much as I love (or maybe loved) NCIS and NYPD Blue, there is far too much "getting away with things" – glorifying cops and/or agents breaking the law behind the scenes to get the job done and then covering it up or cops figuring out how to get around the law or internal procedures rather than following them. Blue Bloods shows or at least mentions the price that often gets paid for such things then or later, both on a personal or professional level. Besides, the woman who plays Eddie Janko, Vanessa Ray, is hot (at least in my mind). As is the woman who plays Maria Baez, Maria Ramirez. Okay, I have a thing for short curvy women. Who knew?_

Blue Bloods, S8 E22

A Voice Spoke to Me

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked around at his latest arrival point. It was a completely unfamiliar view. After a moment, he recognized it was New York City. After a short walk, he saw a diner. Peering through the window, he saw a familiar image.

With a smile that was almost a smirk he made his way inside and sat down across from the Goth-looking teenager.

"Boss. Fancy meeting you here."

God gave his fellow deity his own small smirk and said, "You know me. Always looking for a good piece of pie."

Harry laughed. "I always wondered why I usually run into you in diners."

At that moment, the waitress came over. "I see your friend has arrived," she said with a smiling face as she took the plates she was carrying and put them in front of her customers. Each had a piece of fruit pie with whip cream on top. She also placed an additional glass of water next to Harry's plate (God already had his own).

Harry smiled at the waitress and said, "He's always a bit faster than me."

The waitress nodded and, making sure they didn't need anything else, went back to serve the next customer. The two deities began eating their pie.

"So. Any particular reason for meeting here?" Harry asked his boss as he looked around even as he enjoyed the pie.

God shrugged. "It's a place that which is a concentration of beliefs and culture and decisions and effects. A good place to sit and watch." He shrugged a bit. "Besides, they serve good food here."

Harry chuckled.

After another bite, God looked up and casually said, "Though there are some exasperating people here too."

Harry was curious. "Oh?"

God took his fork and pointed at a Police Car that was pulling up. "You see those two?"

Harry looked and nodded. "Two uniformed Patrol Officers." Using his own abilities, he observed them a moment. "Going on a break."

"Yeah. Those two." God sighed. "Remember Neville and Hannah? From where you grew up? Or even Remus and Tonks?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" He took another look and then winced. "Yeah. Two people in love who are ignoring it because of uncertainty and/or 'the rules'." Harry shook his head. "How can people be so stubborn?"

God nodded. "These are worse than most. They've been partners for almost five years – and in love for most of it."

Harry shook his head. "And they both know it."

God nodded and with some intensity said, "And in just about two and half minutes, if _something_ doesn't change, they'll never get to figure it out."

Harry, sensing his boss' interest, took a wide look at what was happening. He immediately observed the impending decision that was about to be made by the criminal in the dark car. Harry glanced at God's placid looking expression and nodded.

He knew that this was not a magical world. He also knew that, as a god himself, he could stay as unnoticed as he wanted – regardless of how observant the mortals might be.

Even as the blonde police officer was getting the coffee for herself and her partner, Harry stood up and walked over to stand behind her. Concentrating on the criminal, he knew the moment he decided to act. In an urgent voice he spoke to the woman.

"Your soulmate is in danger. If you don't move your ass, he's going to be killed. He needs you. NOW."

Everyone in the diner had ignored his presence, as he had willed it to be. All they saw was the woman suddenly look up and out. She dropped the coffee she was picking up and rushed out.

The diners saw her rush out and, when the bullets started flying, they ducked down.

This gave Harry time to sit back with his Boss.

They both watched as the blonde police officer expertly made a shot that was probably more difficult than she made it look.

The diners all poked their heads up even as the male officer got out of the car that had been shot at and went and checked on the man that had been shot.

He heard quite a number of "awwws" from the women (and a couple of them men) when the male and female officers suddenly locked into an embrace right in the middle of the street.

Harry looked at his Boss. "I think they'll finally get over themselves."

God nodded and sighed. "One can only hope." He rolled his eyes. "Unless they get all 'noble' again." He shook his head. "I said they were exasperating."

Harry chuckled. "Why don't I stick around a couple of days? I can keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't screw things up."

"Well," God said, "as long as you don't interfere with their Fee Will, you can do whatever you like."

Harry wasn't fooled by the casual response. "A couple of days in New York might be nice."

God nodded even as he finished his pie. Placing a few dollars on the table he stood up. "Well, Harry. Until next time." God turned and walked out, giving his signature wave as he did so.

Harry chuckled. "I think it's kind of comforting that some things never change," he said to himself.

Harry had to nudge them a few times more. He breathed a sigh of relief when the two walked into the man's family home the next day, their path now locked into place.

With a certain sense of satisfaction, he welcomed the pull toward his call.


	61. The Art of War

_A/N: I was watching movies last night. It's from almost 30 years ago now and, watching it, it wasn't that great of a movie (Steven Seagal's sense of self-superiority bleeds through in all his roles) but I could see that if that happened in a more realistic fashion that it could spell the end of the world._

The Art of War

 _Movie: Hard to Kill_

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Mason Storm was giddy as he told his boss all about what he had caught on tape. He had been working hard in investigating organized crime and catching what sounded like a politician colluding with him meant that he finally had evidence to bring Calabrese and all of his thugs down.

He was not ready for the voice out of nowhere which spoke even as he hung up the phone. "Wow. You're kind of an idiot, aren't you?"

Storm still and casually turned to see who had spoken. The figure before him was non-descript. Although not a short man, the guy was shorter than him. He was wearing jeans, a white T, boots, and a non-descript leather jacket. The only thing odd about him was actually the man's accent.

Assessing that the man was not an immediate threat, he decided to brazen his way through as he evaluated the confrontation. "Oh, yeah? And why's that? How am I an idiot?"

The man rolled his eyes and said, " _He who is prudent and lies in wait for an enemy who is not, will be victorious_."

Storm was taken aback. A quote from the Art of War was not what he expected. "I don't understand."

The man sighed. "Back a few years ago, I was a copper back in England." Mason's eyes rose at that. "I made the colossal mistake of underestimating my enemies. Just as you have. You just talked to your boss about corruption you've uncovered. It sounds like the criminals are people who are influential. How hard would it have been for his corrupt friends to monitor the enemy's communications? Here I am, walking down the street, and I overheard you without even trying."

Mason was feeling nervous about that – he hadn't even noticed the extra person. "I missed that – I'll admit. But how does that make me stupid?"

"You failed to practice what an old mentor of mind preached. This guy had been putting away criminal for forty years. He practiced 'Constant Vigilance.' You have not. Now, you fight on desperate ground. ' _Ground on which we can only be saved from destruction by fighting without delay, is desperate ground.'_ I can just imagine that any enemy which has overheard your report is now reporting what he has heard. Which means that your family and friends could end up like mine did – dead. If I were you – I'd move fast to secure your people. Now. Without delay. And then, when you are no longer on _Desperate Ground_ , you can then wage a proper war. ' _Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected_ '."

Mason Storm took a long, hard look at the man who had intruded into his day. And suddenly, he knew that man was right. He had fucked up. Royally. "Excuse me. I have a few phone calls to make. And then I have to go move my family."

The man nodded in agreement and said, "Well, all I can say is: Good Luck." Mason nodded and watched as the man turned and continued walking down the street. Even as he turned back to the phone to call his Captain back, he failed to noticed the bright light behind him. When he did glance back down the street, he did note that the random stranger seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

Mason winced as the cut on his abdomen was cleaned. "Sorry," the nurse said in sympathy as she helped handle the immediate cuts and bruises he was sporting.

He smiled wryly and said, "That's okay. You should see the other guys."

She smirked lightly as she peered down at the wound she was cleaning. Suddenly, the curtain which they were behind in the treatment area opened and he saw two men in suits as well as his captain, who was in a sling. "Detective Storm?"

He glanced as his captain who gave a small nod. "Yeah, that's me."

The man in the suit nodded and pulled out a wallet and showed a badge. "I'm Agent Thompson, FBI. This is Agent Mulready. Due to Vernon Trent being a candidate in a Federal election, we have to investigate for any Federal level statutes that have been violated, in addition to local charges. We are in no way attempting to minimize your department's hard work in catching these men. But we wish to ensure that he is charged in Federal court as well to minimize any chance he could slither away if anyone interferes with the state charges."

"You think that's likely?" Mason asked curiously.

"No." The man's face took on a harsh look. "But he made a fool of a lot of people. And we just want to make certain."

Mason nodded. "Can't this wait until I'm done with the pretty lady here?"

The nurse hid her blush even as she continued working.

"Unfortunately, no. His lawyer's already starting to file motions and we need to present when the doors open in the morning." The FBI agent looked at the woman and asked suspiciously, "You're bonded, right? You're obligated to keep this to yourself."

The woman looked at the man proudly and said, "I'm aware of my obligations. My name is Andrea Stewart. Nursing license 272419. You can check for the records of the bonds I've signed with hospital administration."

Mason smirked at the sassy answer and then sighed. "What do you need to know?"

The man said gently, "Let begin with the night this started; the night your wife was killed."

Mason sighed again. "I was investigating Antonio Calabrese when, during a surveillance operation approved by my captain," he nodded at his boss who nodded in agreement, "I recorded his meeting with a man who later was verified to be Vernon Trent, Candidate for Congress."

* * *

As he spoke in detail, he ignored the woman who continued treating his wounds until he was only left with the need to see the doctor. When she made to leave, the FBI agents asked to stay back as a witness, as she was already there. She agreed.

When the interview was over and the agents had left, Nurse Andy looked at him and said, "I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that."

Mason nodded. "It would have been much worse if that guy hadn't knocked some sense into me when I was making that report." He smiled. "I wish I knew who he was – I'd take him out for a drink and thank him."

Andy paused. "You said he had a British accent?" Mason nodded. "Well, that's pretty strange. When I was trying to decide whether to stay in the UK or move over here, I stopped in a pub to have a couple of drinks and think it over. The guy you talked to sounds remarkably like the guy I talked to in the pub."

Mason was amazed. "He told you to come over?"

Andy considered that and shook her head. "No. He really just asked enough questions until I realized that that was what I wanted to do. That must have been," she blew air through her lips as she considered, "6 years ago now? I haven't seen the man since."

Mason was amazed. "It's like someone's talking to us." She gave the man a smile. She did find him quite attractive. His face became more serious. "I have to clean up my life, bury my wife, grieve, help my son grieve, make certain the department is cleaned up from the corrupt cops we just arrested or killed. That's going to take a few months. Do you mind, maybe, if I gave you call when I'm ready to live my life again?"

She gave him a compassionate smile. She took a piece of paper from a clipboard and scribbled out her number. "I think I'd like that. I'll be here." As she handed him the slip, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then withdrew quietly.


	62. What Should I Do?

What Should I Do?

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

A twelve year old boy found himself standing in front of the pond over the hill from his home. He reached down to the edge and picked up a stone and threw it such that it skipped across successfully.

He sighed. He had come to the pond to get away from his rambunctious younger brothers, his teasing older brothers, and his smothering mother to think about something that had suddenly occurred to him only in the last few days of his first year.

He had been being tested by his Transfiguration Professor and Head of House for extra credit after having done the practical demonstrations required of a first year.

The boy, quite ambitious for a Gryffindor, had almost begged his Head of House for a chance to earn extra credit and she had set him to study ahead. The extra credit questions were the result.

However, one question had struck a nerve: "How could one distinguish between a real animal and a transfigured one?"

After having been given a perfect score, he had enthusiastically reviewed the episode in his mind as he made his way back to his dorm. He would never tell anyone, especially his family, that he had been indulging as he didn't want to be teased by his siblings or scolded by his parents, who very often preached humility.

That didn't mean he didn't enjoy the feeling of smug superiority that he had done so well.

However, that episode had triggered a realization as he walked into his dorm and peered at his bed.

There, lying on his bed, was the rat that he had found in his family's garden years earlier and had begged his father and mother to allow him to keep it as a pet.

Reviewing his extra credit question in his mind, his eyes had widened and he had then retreated from his dorm and from Gryffindor tower to go to the library. No one had questioned his actions as he was not particularly close to anyone else in his dorm and he was known to spend a lot of time there.

He had then researched, as much as possible, rats and their characteristics. From everything that he could find, the lifespan of a rat was 3 years and longer was not common. However, he had caught the rat years ago and it was now eight years old – at least.

He had been very careful to keep his observation to himself as he didn't want to bug anyone about it.

Once he had gotten home, his father had acquiesced to a trip to Diagon Alley as a reward for his outstanding performance at Hogwarts. And after his father had bought him an ice cream at Fortescue's, he had been allowed to go to the bookstore and look over books that he might want to get using his own pocket money.

His father had been called away for his job and had decided that, unlike his younger brothers, he was old enough to floo home himself and so he was allowed to finish his trip himself as long as he was home by 4:00 latest and did not wander outside of Diagon Alley.

Luck had been with him. This gave him a chance to visit the Magical Menagerie so that he could ask a few questions of the clerk there. And that visit had confirmed that even magical rats could only live to an absolute maximum of 4 years – and that was extremely rare.

And so he was now torn. He looked at the pond and asked out loud, "What should I do?"

Unexpectedly, a voice spoke from behind him. "What should you do about what?"

Startled, Percival Weasley whirled around in fright to find the source of the voice.

Standing about fifteen feet away was a man in muggle denims and, despite it being summer, wearing a black jacket that seemed to be made of leather. He was leaning casually against a tree as though he had no care in the world.

"Where did you come from?" Percy asked.

The man nodded his head toward the nearby road and said, "Over yonder." The man shrugged. "I happened to see the pond and decided to take a break."

Percy thought about that and then asked, "Um. Are you …" he paused and then continued, "a Hogwarts graduate?"

The man chuckled. "I went there long ago. But the question you're probably asking is am I a Wizard or a Muggle. And seeing that I know what those are, that should answer your question."

Percy nodded. "It does." Surprisingly, despite the caution his mother had often drilled into her children regarding strangers, especially strange wizards, he felt no suspicion or fear in facing the unknown man. And so he was somewhat willing to answer when the man spoke again.

"So, anyway, what were you asking yourself about?" he asked.

Percy paused and then sighed. "At the end of the year, I realized that there was something strange about … my pet." There. That was vague enough. "And I don't know what it means and so I don't know what I should do about it."

The man looked away for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. "I see," he replied. He looked back at Percy. "What do you find strange?"

Percy considered it and decided to answer. "Well, he's been alive for about twice as long as he should be. At first I just thought that it was very special because it lived so long. But then I thought about it and decided that wasn't good enough?"

"Why is that?" the man asked.

Percy huffed as he considered how to explain it. "Well, either it's a new species that no one has ever heard of, which I don't think is true, or there is something wrong with it."

The man nodded and then, after a moment said, "Well. Before you can decide what you _should_ do, you probably need to decide what you _can_ do. So what can you do?"

Percy thought about it. "Well, I could do nothing."

The man nodded. "True. What else?"

"I could go and get it and take it to my mother immediately," Percy said. He felt nervous about that answer.

The man nodded thoughtfully. "Okay then. What would your mother's reaction be? How would she react?"

Percy thought about it. "Well, she might dismiss it as a concern, or …" Percy felt really nervous then.

"Or?"

"She could become really upset and start yelling. And that could upset my siblings too."

The man nodded. "And if your pet is aware that it's unnatural, what could happen? Can you risk a reaction with your siblings around?"

Percy shook his head. "No. If that happened, then someone could be hurt."

"Okay then. What else could you do?" the man asked curiously.

Percy thought about it. "Well … I could speak to my father when he gets home."

The man nodded. "Can you speak to him alone? Away from everyone else?"

Percy thought about it. "I can do that. I can ask to speak to him in his shed where he keeps his Muggle batteries."

The man chuckled. "Your father has a few of those?"

Percy sighed and nodded. "He's fascinated with them. And rubber ducks. He's been trying to figure out what purpose they have. Oh. And how Muggle airplanes stay up in the sky."

The man laughed. "Well, I can explain that."

Percy was actually intrigued. "Oh? Why do Muggle planes stay up in the sky?"

The man paused for a moment and then asked, "You ever fly a broom?"

Percy was amused. "In my family? We learn how to fly before we learn how to do household charms."

The man laughed. "Quiddich mad family?"

Percy nodded emphatically. "Like you wouldn't believe."

The man looked at him. "But not you?"

Percy shrugged himself. "I don't really see the point."

The man chuckled. "Most people – especially men but many women too – are mad about some sport or another. In the Muggle world, it's football and cricket. In Britain it's Quiddich. In America it's Quadpot."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Even if Quiddich is less interesting than most people make it, Quadpot is just silly."

The man laughed. "Just think of it as exploding snap with a quaffle instead of cards. Wizards like things that blow up."

Percy considered that for a long moment. "True."

The man chuckled and said, "Anyway, back to how planes stay up. You ever notice how the wind whips around faster as you got faster on the broom?"

Percy nodded. "Yes. Sometimes if you get right behind someone else on a broom, it can even affect your own broom."

"Right," the man said. The man stood up and looked around, finally spying a larger branch that had fallen. "Go grab that and bring it over here."

Percy looked and saw the branch that the man pointed at. He walked over and lifted the end of it. It was actually quite large. And so instead if lifting it, he dragged it over. Once he had done so, he stepped back.

The man looked down at the large branch. "Right then. Keep back – I'm going to cast a few spells on this."

Although the man seemed friendly and was wearing Muggle clothes (making it unlikely that the man was a pureblood supremacist or former death eater and was more likely Muggleborn or a Blood Traitor like his family had been labeled) that didn't mean that Percy was not careful. And so he was cautious about being in front of the man when he was holding a wand. In fact, he was close enough that he thought he could jump behind a nearby tree if he decided to cast a curse. That the man asked him to stay back made him less cautious – but not carefree.

The man pulled a beautiful wand from an arm holster and quickly and silently cut the branch into several pieces. With a casual wave of the wand one of the pieces change over into a miniature item. It had a long body and wings that came out the side of it. With another wave, another piece had changed. It looked similar. The man then put his wand back where he had gotten it from.

"Okay. Look at both of these. Look especially at the shapes of the wings."

Percy walked over and keeping the man in his field of sight, he looked at the two. One of them had a relatively flat wing. The other one's wing was actually a bit curved. "Why the difference?"

"Well," the man said, "one of them will fly better. Thing about what I asked you about air. And then pick the one you think will fly better."

Percy looked at them. "Won't the one with the curve on the top of the wing cause the air to push down more on it?"

The man smirked. "Try throwing each one. Like this." He reached down and picked up on of them. He held it by the body and then pushed his arm forward. "Throw it with this motion very quickly, but let go." The man then held out the item.

Percy reached out and took it. He threw it. It flew for a few feet but dropped quickly. "Okay. Now throw that one." The man pointed toward the one with the more curved wings.

Percy picked it up and, repeating the same motion, threw it. He was amazed when instead of going flat or dropped, it actually flew _higher_. "Why did that happen?" he asked incredulously.

The man laughed. He pulled his wand and cast another silent spell causing the small glider to fly to his hand even as he put his wand away. "See here? The curve causes more air to flow past the wing. So instead of pushing down, the air actually causes it to pull up – as long as it's going fast enough. When it slows down (because of the laws of motion that Muggles have been researching for hundreds of years) the air is no longer pulling up and it falls down."

Percy was amazed. "Wow."

The man smiled and said, "I know. Tell your father to try to visit Muggle second hand book shops for a book about them written for children. A few sickles changed over at Gringotts or a Galleon or two should be enough to buy several used books in the Muggle world – books are far cheaper there because of how they make them. And Muggles love writing books about how things work for children that explains things in simple ways. Honestly, books written for people your age tend to be easier to understand than books written for adults. Quicker to read too."

Percy nodded. He then looked at the man and said, "Thank you." He paused and asked, "Can I take those to show my father when he gets home?"

The man chuckled. "Certainly. After you take care of the issue about your pet, it will be something that you can do with your father which he would probably enjoy immensely." The man paused and then asked, "How many siblings do you have?"

Percy sighed. "There are seven of us."

The man nodded. "Oh, right." The man looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Give me a few minutes."

Working quickly, the man quickly cut up the remaining sections of the branch into more pieces. Percy watched in fascination as the man created several more wooden gliders of various shapes and sizes from the other parts of the branch.

The man also summoned branches, sticks, and leaves that had fallen nearby and made a few other things.

Percy followed him as the man walked over and, upon finding a fallen tree, cut off a larger section and transfigured it into a boxy shape. A few more cuts and the man created several wheels. A few more pieces transfigured, a few permanent sticking charms and Percy Weasley was looking at a box on wheels. The man chuckled and then changed it over to a bright red color.

"What is it?"

The man shook his head. "I can't believe you asked that. It's a wagon. This one is wood rather than metal, but it should allow you to pull all of the gliders back to your home. And there should be enough for all of your brothers and sisters to play with them. And because of how I did it, the transfigurations should last … well long enough that you shouldn't have to worry about it." The transfigurations were actually permanent. "And I've cast a few unbreakable charms so that they shouldn't get broken by hard playing."

Percy's eyes widened. "Wow." He stuttered a quiet, "Thanks."

The man nodded. "Actually, it was fun to practice. I haven't done transfiguration like that in a long while and I could have gotten rusty. Now go on and pack them all up into the wagon."

Percy picked up the wagon handle and pulled it over to where the gliders were – the wagon moved easily. It took a few minutes, but they all fit and Percy was ready to go back.

"Okay then. Make certain you talk to your father about your pet. And have fun with all of those."

Percy thanked the man once more and then asked, "Why did you do all of this?"

The man's face took on a gentle smile. "You remind me of friends I made long ago, when I first went to school; a big family, poor in coin but rich in love. I grew up without parents or siblings and they were the closest thing I ever had to a family of my own." The man shrugged. "And so I used a few spells and wood that comes from the edge of your own property to maybe give such a family a bit of joy. It costs me nothing but a bit of time and a bit of effort."

The man then paused and looked at the young boy with a bit more solemnity and said, "Never underestimate the value of acts of random kindness. You might never see anything yourself in return, but such things can change the world for the better."

Percy nodded, thinking about what the man said. He then looked at him and said, "I'm certain that my mother would be glad if you came and visited. She enjoys feeding people."

The man laughed. "Thank you, but no. It's time for me to back to my traveling."

Percy nodded. "Well, thank you again. I should be getting back before my mother starts worrying. Will you visit again?"

The man shrugged. "You never know."

Percy nodded and then started pulling the red wagon and its contents that had been gifted to him and his family. He never noticed the light that appeared behind him. His eyes widened and suddenly he had a though at turned around. "What is your name?" he called.

His eyes widened as he saw that the man who had been so kind to a random stranger had disappeared. Percy rushed back to look to see if he could see where the man had gone, but there was no one there. Percy was surprised – he hadn't heard the man apparate.

* * *

Many things happened because of that chance encounter. A falsely accused man was freed from prison. The Boy-Who-Lived actually became a great friend to the Weasley family only a year later when Sirius Black insisted on bringing him over to meet them.

Arthur Weasley, taking the advice that had been passed to him, actually accumulated quite the collection of books on how things worked in the Muggle world. He no longer annoyed Muggle parents with inane questions either. Within ten years, he had transformed the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry for Magic to a truly effective and efficient area. Its employees were consulted by anyone who had to have dealings in the Muggle world.

But the greatest change was that Percy Weasley, because of his insistence on kindness towards fellow students regardless of who they were or what house they were in, almost single-handedly began the transformation of the relationship between houses at Hogwarts. He was one of the most well-respected prefects and Head Boys that Hogwarts had in living memory.

Percy Weasley, in the years and decades that followed, was widely known as the one of the kindest man in Wizarding Britain and one of the most loved Ministers for Magic in history.

A/N: Attempting to get back closer to the original Traveler vibe


	63. HPB5: Above and Beyond

A/N: Just a bunny. I started writing this months ago and just found it again.

* * *

For those not familiar: At the beginning of the Alliance (Babylon Season 5, Ep 03): There are a group of telepaths who don't follow Psi Corp looking for a colony. They ask to start a colony at Babylon 5. Sheridan, reluctant, allows it. Garibaldi decides to use telepaths as a part of his Covert Intelligence department of the Interstellar Alliance. The telepaths reluctantly agree as they believe the only way to continue to get permission to stay is to be useful.

At this time, the many Ambassadors are demanding the technology they were promised to be part of the Alliance. Sheridan and Delenn, along with G'Kar, are demanding that all members sign a "Declaration of Principles" as a part of joining the Alliance. The Ambassadors protest that this is required as they do not exploit their peoples or others, or so they say.

At the same time, a world with a simple people, the Enphili, have been being raided for over 10 years and finally had enough. They ask a Ranger to carry word to the Alliance that they wish to join and to give the resources that they have hidden from the raiders to the Alliance instead of giving up the resources of their world to raiders who kill their people and steal.

As Enphilia is at the edge of Drazi space, Delenn and Sheridan ask the Drazi for assistance in preventing the raiders, who are coming soon. Garibaldi's telepathic recruits find that the Drazi are actually assisting the raiders ("not exploiting them" directly –wink, wink) and plan on assisting the raiders to wipe out the Enphili for being so crass as to protest the treatment they are getting. The raiders also plan, using the information provided by the Drazi, on ambushing the White Stars so as to send a message about people interfering in their business.

Alerted by the telepaths, the leaders of the Alliance send every ship of the fleet to Enphilia and tell all the Ambassadors they have done so. They also inform them that they have destroyed all the raiders who were there.

The Drazi Ambassador, knowing the fleet with his people in it will be destroyed, finally admits culpability. He is the allowed to send a message to his people who are "providing consulting services" to the raiders thus allowing the fleet to turn around.

The leaders of the Alliance use this to justify forcing members to sign a Statement of Principles which will be an agreement which includes not exploiting other races using raiders and such means. The Ambassadors finally sign.

Which leads us to this ….

Babylon 5 S05E03

* * *

 _ **Above and Beyond**_

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

Within the shelter, the Enphili people looked out of their windows and up toward the sky. The bright lights appearing and disappearing in the sky were far different than the images seen in the past when raiders appeared to come and bring destruction.

For the first time since they had made the decision to resist rather than succumb, the Enphili felt hope.

That hope drew them out of their shelters and to the village paths to come together with a sense of gratitude toward the Rangers and the Alliance that they had put so much faith in that led to the generosity received that they had hoped for but had feared would be impossible to find.

Suddenly, the Enphili were startled by a sudden light much closer to home. Right in front of them, a light – the same color as the lights shown with the ships in the sky – appeared. It coalesced into a shape much like their own.

That light changed into a man. He appeared to be the same race as the Ranger that had come in their hour of need to deliver their message – Human if they remembered correctly. The light around the man disappeared.

All of the Enphili present stared in shock at the newly arrived figure. The man's face took on a sheepish expression and in an almost apologetic fashion the man waved. "Er. Hello there."

Verchan and Merkat, the two Enphili who had led their people into their decision to resist, looked at each other. Merket asked nervously, "Who do you think he is?"

Verchan, a bit more forward than his friend, replied, "I don't know. Perhaps we should just ask." Merkat and those around the two seemed agreeable to that.

Verchan walked forward. "Hello. Welcome to Enphilia." He paused and then asked, "Who are you?"

The man paused and then, with a small smile, replied, "A friend. Or so I try to be to any good people I encounter in my Travels." The man looked up at the sky and then back to the people before him. "If I might ask: What event brings you all together in this moment?"

Verchan and Merkat took turns explaining the circumstances that led up to the gathering. "And so, with the coming of these ships, we knew that the Ranger had carried our message and our request for aid in saving our people. And so we came out to give our thanks. And to pray," Merkat finished.

At that the man looked curiously at the two men. "And what did you pray for?"

With great respect Verhcan explained, "We send a prayer to the universe for some way to pay back the generosity that we have been shown by the Rangers and the Alliance."

The Traveler nodded and asked, "Beyond the offer of that which you hid away from the raiders and offered to the Alliance instead?"

The Enphili around them nodded in agreement. One of the women in the crowd called out, "Our children will no longer have to fear the death that was offered. Such hope must be recompensed."

All the Enphili in the crowd sounded or motioned in agreement with the words spoken.

The Traveler smiled greatly. "You are a good people. It has been a long time since I have encountered such generous spirit from those who might otherwise feel the right to show only anger and resentment toward past slights received."

Another woman, an older one, said, "It helps one not to live such a way. Such resentment and bitterness curdles the spirit and blinds one to the needs of those around one. And that leads to one's own suffering. We choose not to hold on to such things."

The Traveler looked at the older woman and asked the two men nearby, "One of your elders?"

Verchan smiled fondly and said, "A great-grandmother. Among our people, such a figure is greatly respected and their teachings carry great weight."

The Traveler nodded. "Understood." He looked around. "Well, I specialize in helping those who wish it to find knowledge when such a thing as your prayer is asked. I think that your first step is to find exactly how the generosity you received was achieved. I think it will give a hint as to how it can be recompensed."

Verchan and Merkat withdrew and spoke to the others that were gathered. Finally, they agreed. Verchan would, as the Traveler suggested, work to find out the steps taken to help them.

Soon, everyone in the village could see that there was a shuttle approaching from above.

The Traveler looked up and then said, "I believe it will be better if no one else knows that I am here. Do you mind if I act as one of you?"

The villagers looked skeptical. "You are human. I doubt they will believe."

The Traveler grinned and said, "Yes. Except …" And with a smile, the Traveler's features changed to that of an Enphili. With a wave of his hand, his clothes also changed so that he appeared as just another villager. "My name is Marek." To their amazement, he spoke in their own language.

In Enphili, Verchan asked, "Have you been among us before?"

Marek replied in the same language, "I have not seen or heard of your people before the arrival which you saw." At their shock he said, "I have a few abilities. And innate knowledge of all languages is one of them."

The great-grandmother asked, "Are you Human?"

Marek turned and said with great respect toward her, "I was born Human. But I was … elevated, by One who has the right."

Before anyone could ask further, the shuttle drew close enough for the engines to be heard. Marek slipped among the villagers as they congregated close to the field which the Ranger had used when he had visited. He positioned himself behind Verchan, who seemed to be the main spokesman, and beside Merkat, who was his friend.

* * *

The Ranger looked out at the people who were waiting. All of them looked friendly.

Three were a bit forward of the rest. He walked over. The one in front bowed in the manner of his people and said, "Welcome, Ranger. I greet you in the name of the Enphili, whom your presence has provided salvation."

Putting his hands together in the traditional Minbari greeting, "Thank you. I greet you in the name of President Sheridan, who leads the Interstellar Alliance, and En'til'zha Delenn, who commands the Rangers."

The man nodded. "I am Verchan. I was appointed spokesman for our people to the Alliance."

"I am Shok'na Anderson, Ranger Captain of White Star 22."

Verchan nodded. "And what of the Ranger who brought word of our plight to the Alliance? Where is he? We wish to express our gratitude."

Anderson spoke stoically but kindly. "Unfortunately, Ranger Johnson was attacked bringing word to Babylon 5 and was wounded mortally. He died after ensuring he lived long enough to communicate your message."

There were many gasps of sorrow at that. "What price is owed for the life of Ranger Johnson in helping to bring us aid?"

Anderson shook his head. "We are Rangers. We walk in the dark places no others will enter; We stand on the bridge, and no one may pass; We engage in battle, we do not retreat; We live for the One, we die for the One." After a pause he said, "He stood to his duty. That is all that needs to be acknowledged."

One of the men behind the leader asked, "His remains. Will he be buried or will his body be committed to the deep of space?"

Anderson was curious as to the question but answered anyway. "I will have to ask. Among humans, it depends on his wishes. He body might be buried or cremated or committed. All Rangers leave record of how they wish their remains to be handled according to the customs of their family, caste, or birth community."

The man nodded. He spoke in his own language to those around him. After a few sentences, the spokesman gave a number of comments. One of the adolescents rushed off to one of the dwellings and soon returned with a small box and a small tool.

Verchan knelt down onto the ground and dug up a small amount of dirt. The adolescent opened the box and Verchan put the dirt in the box and stood up. He handed the tool back and took the box and turned back to the Ranger.

"If it is not disrespectful, we ask that this small bit of Enphilia be buried, burned, or committed with his body. We understand that if he is to be buried that the soil will need to be burned or treated to ensure nothing is transferred unintentionally. That is acceptable. But we wish to ensure that his connection to Enphilia is acknowledged. We will include him in our songs as he is a now a hero of our people. His name will be carried eternally upon the wind of our world and his spirit will forever be welcomed by Enphilia should his spirit, his soul, choose to visit or stay."

Anderson was strangely moved as he moved to accept the box of earth. "I will pass on the box and the request." He bowed his head in respect. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." Verchan paused and looked at the man who had asked about the body and then looked back. "The raiders are prevented from molesting us?"

Anderson nodded. "Those already here were destroyed. Those coming have been turned back and warned. The Rangers and the Alliance now guarantee your freedom from attack, now and in the future. And if you are attacked, we will stop it if possible or ensure your people receive justice if necessary. Your request to join the Alliance is now being dealt with at Babylon 5."

Verchan nodded. "If I wished to speak to your leaders, can they be contacted or will one of us have to go to Babylon 5? It is a matter of some import to us."

Anderson considered. Normally, he would likely as not either just pass the request up or suggest one of the Enphili go to Babylon 5. But these people had been inordinately respectful. He glanced down at the box of soil and back.

Such respect must be acknowledged, he decided.

"Give me a moment. I will see if I can set up a relay through my ship."

"Thank you."

* * *

Soon, the Enphili were with the Ranger as a connection was made. Those present saw another Human man and a woman who, while quite beautiful, looked nothing more than a mixture between Human and Minbari, as they had been described.

The Ranger spoke first. "En'til'zha, Mr. President. These are Enphili, those who asked for help from the Alliance and who have now been made safe. They urgently requested to speak to you."

The man and woman glanced at each other and then the man spoke. " _I am John Sheridan, President of the Interstellar Alliance. This is Delenn, a member of the Advisory Board. What can we do for you?_ "

The three Enphili bowed respectfully. "We wished to directly express our thanks for our salvation. We made a request of Ranger Anderson, which he will explain as appropriate. But that is not our immediate question. We wish to know if we can be told details of how our people were saved. More specifically, we wish to know if there were any who went beyond what would be considered normal or expected effort or action."

The man and woman, Sheridan and Delenn, paused and once again glanced at each other. Delenn then spoke. " _Those who acted as they did, the Rangers and the members of the Alliance, acted according to their duties._ "

Sheridan looked thoughtful and then said, " _Well, there were a group who helped without originally being asked_." Delenn looked at Sheridan enquiringly. He said to her, " _Byron and his people_."

Delenn nodded. " _That is true. There were a group of Human telepaths who happened to hear the thoughts being shouted by a particular individual," she did not name the Drazi Ambassador, "which prevented a tragedy of betrayal in the mission to help your people._ "

The three Enphili looked pleased at that. "May we please speak with this Byron?"

Sheridan glanced at Delenn once more and then said, " _That is possible. Can I ask why?_ "

"We wish to speak to one who helped us. As we have promised the Alliance what would have been lost to the raiders in exchange for our safety, we wish to find out what these who went beyond might need that we might provide them."

Sheridan's eyes widened momentarily. " _Byron has made a request for permission to establish a small colony of telepaths on Babylon 5. His people don't want to be controlled by the Earth organization which monitors telepaths. Legally, Babylon 5 is independent but it is commanded by an Earthforce Captain. I was considering the request and waiting to see what she does._ "

The three Enphili looked at each other and then the leading one spoke. "How long before he might be available?"

Sheridan shrugged slightly. " _It could talk a few minutes or half an hour._ "

"Should we request the Ranger hold this open or should we contact you at a certain time?"

Sheridan paused and then replied, " _I will request he be here in one Earth hour. The Ranger can tell you how long that is. He can help call back at that time._ "

"Thank you, President Sheridan. We will do so." The three bowed and exited the shuttle.

Delenn asked, " _Shok'na Anderson. What was the other matter the Enphili spoke of?_ "

* * *

It was an hour later. The three had spoken with the other Enphili and a decision had been reached.

Once again the three Enphili were on the shuttle and the Ranger had made a connection through. Sheridan was once again on the screen. "You requested to speak to Byron. He is here."

Sheridan stepped away and a different man came to the front. This one had long hair and a somber, almost sad look. " _I am Byron. You asked to speak to me?_ "

The Enphili in the lead replied, "Yes. I am Verchan, a leader of my people. Sheridan has said that the Enphili were saved because your people provided the information that was vital to preventing tragedy and betrayal."

Byron nodded. " _Yes. One of my people heard the thoughts of someone intent upon preventing the Alliance from helping you. A decision was made to report it. This was done both because it was right and because we thought that providing the information would help convince those in charge to approve our request to establish a small colony, though Captain Lochley ultimately denied the request citing regulations._ " An explanation for the sadness and slight anger was evident.

"I am sorry to hear of that. But that allows us to provide proper thanks for your efforts which helped save our people. Enphlia has requested to become part of the Interstellar Alliance and we have promised what was saved by those who protected us. Our salvation means much to us. And so we prayed for an answer to what we could do to help those who helped us beyond what we offered.

"Providing space and safety to you and your people to create your colony is an answer to that prayer. There are areas of our world that have been ravaged by raiders which are now unused. Our world is made safe because of the Alliance and our world is not so full that we could not accept a few hundred or even a few thousand more. Even if it is not a homeworld for your people away from all others, should that be your ultimate desire, we have decided to invite you to create a colony for your people. You may live near to us or far away – that is your choice. But Enphilia would welcome you and yours."

The Human looked shocked … and suddenly no longer sad. " _I will tell my people. We will have to make our way there, but a place to call home is an answer to a dream._ "

Verchan replied, "And an answer to a prayer. We look forward to your arrival."

" _Thank you._ " Byron looked over and then said, " _Sheridan wishes to speak to you._ "

"That is fine."

Sheridan came in front of the screen. " _Actually, I was going to tell Byron that I was going to overturn Lochley's decision as it was political not operational and that is my area and not hers. But this is a much better solution and should prevent friction with certain elements of Earthgov. So I wanted to add my thanks for your offer. Since I will not be putting myself out there to provide space, I can put myself out there to ensure transportation to Enphilia for his people and at least some means of starting a colony, though I can't promise much. I look forward to the Enphili becoming part of the greater Interstellar community._ "

Soon, the three had left and the Enphili watched as the shuttle took off.

Their visitor turned and his features changed back to what they were when he arrived. "My blessings to your people and your great sense of compassion and charity. More people could benefit from such an attitude." The man nodded respectfully and suddenly his form lit up and disappeared into a ball of light.

A hopeful music was all that was left of his presence when he disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Rewatching several TV series (Battlestar Galactica 2003, Babylon 5, others) I tend to see places where stupidity or a lack of vision on the part of characters causes later problems. That is the nature of dramas. It also comes from knowing more than the writers knew when they wrote it. Sometimes I see "solutions" that were never envisioned.

The only problem is that such solutions would entirely change the stories, alter the timelines; such changes which could be eventually somewhat bad or good changes or even very bad or very good. Such as this bunny. Maybe there is no telepath war. Maybe the Psi Corp wins. Maybe the ISA gets more directly involved. Whatever the case, it's just a bunny. I could have written a random bunny or used the Traveler. I decided to use the Traveler.


	64. Magician Xover: A Slight Bias

Magician/Riftwar world

 **A Slight Bias**

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_

The magician/sorcerer had no true interest in being identified by anyone who might be interested in the fact that he was at this particular inn.

Over the last 100 years, he had done many things, worked with many groups, guided many people. His first wife had died, as did his children from that first marriage. His current wife was away on one of her "personal missions" which she didn't speak of unless it was needed.

He had to wait for a particular agent to arrive. Originally it had been his son who was supposed to meet the agent, but he had sent his eldest living son on a mission. The matter of the Tolnoy had become more urgent and a message had come through from the Assembly as regards the device and a need for consultation.

His youngest son was on a mission in Kesh and his (now) three new adopted grandchildren were in Roldem with Kasper, a former enemy turned agent.

His daughter-in-law was back on Sorcerer's Isle. For someone without magic herself, she somehow fit in. His students there were doing as required.

His friend and fellow member of the Conclave was down in Novindus with the man that somehow seemed to have a piece of the Nameless one. Nakor was watching the Tolnoys and Bek, both at once.

He found himself in the almost unheard of position of not needing to do anything right at that moment.

And so he did something that he almost never did: He walked up to the bar and casually ordered ale just to sit and enjoy it.

After handing over the copper coins, he accepted the jack and looked around. Seeing an empty table which could afford him a view of the door and the room, he went to it and sat down.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he took a long draught and just enjoyed it. It reminded him of his first stolen ale with his long-time friend Tomas Megarson, who now was the Elven Queen's Consort in Elvandar. He had a private chuckle at the memory, a century old at this point.

Unfortunately, as he sat and thought and drank, his mind turned to brooding – something he rarely indulged in but he had the propensity for it since he was a child.

His life, for so many years, had not truly been his own. He felt himself a pawn in the Game of Gods, first made such by his antecedent as the Black Sorcerer, Macros the Black.

It was an hour still before his agent would arrive and he was halfway through his ale when a man walked in.

This man was dressed as no one he had ever seen before: An open jacket made from a hide of some type, dyed black, slightly worn around the edges. Below this he wore a simple shirt. Strangely, the shirt did not look like anything more than a work shirt made of cotton rather than linen. What was strange about it was that it was white – true white. Such a color on a garment was almost never seen outside of court dress, but this was not court dress. His legs were covered in trousers, a faded blue of a material he had not really seen before. On his feet were boots that appeared to be made of leather – but they were far more sturdy than boots that a rider would wear. Once again, if Pug were to guess, they looked like they were supposed to be working boots – but no laborer had ever had boots that appeared to be made so well

The man looked around, his eyes moving about the room. The man then walked to the man behind the bar and ordered a drink. When the drink came, the man put what appeared to be a silver coin on the bar. When the barkeep spoke of making change, the man waved off the necessity.

Pug glanced around. He had long experience with places such as this. A man dressed in clothes of such good repair, paying with silver and tipping the barkeep the difference with such little thought would normally mark him to anyone present as a man who might be watched. Those of the more unsavory type would most assuredly keep an eye out for the chance to relieve the man of whatever coin he had, and possibly his life.

Strangely, no one gave the man a second glance. Pug's eye narrowed. This man was strange. And for Pug, strange meant a possible threat. Anything so out of the ordinary often meant he or his were in danger.

But the man didn't act aggressively. As he took a drink, the man looked around and saw Pug's interest. The man smiled and raised his ale before taking another draw from it. And then without so much as a hint of worry, the man casually walked over to the table Pug was seated at and stopped. "You mind?" the man asked, motioning toward the chair across from him.

Pug said nothing but motioned that he would allow it.

"Thank you." The man sat down and then set his ale down. With a smile he said, "You look like a man who is … perplexed."

Pug considered that and then replied, "Your dress and manner is quite odd for such a place as this."

The man chuckled. "True." He waved toward the rest of the room. "This looks like an establishment from the history of my world. A few hundred years ago, it wouldn't have been an uncommon sight." The man shrugged. "But an inn is an inn and ale is ale." He took another draught. "It's nice to occasionally enjoy a quiet mug," the man said with a small smile.

Pug sat back. "So you are from another world."

Still smiling, the man nodded. "As you were close to guessing when you saw me." After a pause, the man then said. "You look like a man who is familiar with such things."

Pug gave a small shrug. "I've had some experience on occasion."

The man nodded. "I had guessed." He looked at Pug and said, "You just enjoying a quiet one as well, or are you waiting for someone?"

Pug was hesitant to answer. He glanced around to see if anyone was listening. The man laughed. "Don't worry. I've put out spell. I can feel your magic and so I can guess that you are familiar with the idea of it. It's called a 'Notice-me-not' spell – quite handy when you don't care to advertise your presence."

Pug answered. "I see. Not an ability I commonly see used so casually."

The man chuckled again. "I told you – it's a spell. On my world, our Wizards and Witches spend years learning hundreds of them. Anyone with magic can do such a thing, though most would require a wand – a focus if you will. I'm unusual in that I don't really need one for such a simple thing. But a simple spell it remains."

Pug nodded. "I see. It sounds interesting; a valuable tool in the right place."

The man smiled in delight. "Exactly right! My god, it's nice to meet someone on a world such as this who recognizes that magic can be just a tool as much as anything else. Most people is societies such as this view it as the work of dark forces." The man waggled his fingers. "Oooooh – magic. Scaaaaary."

Pug actually chuckled at that. "You must admit that sometimes it is such."

The man shrugged. "It's not the _magic_ – it's the _purpose_ of it. The user's _intent_ is what makes it evil or not. Yes, magic is a fundamental force – you can find it in almost anything, regardless of what most people think. All of creation is, after all, a product of energy exuded by the Creator. And being such, it can't help being, in at least the smallest part, magical. It isn't all that mysterious a thing." The man shrugged and then took another draught from his mug. Pug matched him.

"What about dark forces? Such things do exist. I have, unfortunately, far too much experience in dealing with such things when they threaten to overrun everything." Pug was quite definite about that.

The man nodded and sighed. "Yes. There is good and there is evil. And all of it, in a way, is the product of the Creator. All of this," he motioned around them, "was originally the Creator making things to help to figure things out. To learn what he or she was by reflecting himself/herself into the universes. And, unfortunately for those of us who live in the universes, that includes many things that a sentient mind might count as evil. There's always both sides – it's the nature of things."

Pug sighed. "I've talked about this with my friend." Pug thought of Nakor. "He says much the same thing. But it gets tiring being a pawn in the games of gods. Painful at times as well."

The man nodded, looking thoughtful. "That's true. Just because it's _necessary_ doesn't make it _pleasant_."

"Necessary?" Pug asked.

"Yes. Of course it's necessary. Can good really be understood as such if there wasn't evil to compare it against? Can someone truly understand one without the other one being there as well?" the man asked earnestly

Pug sighed. "Such ideas make my head hurt at times." He looked at the man more directly and said, "Necessary in the grand scheme it might be, but far too many suffer because of it. The idea that evil cannot be, in the end, destroyed because it is _necessary_ ," Pug said that word with sarcasm, "does not make a happy thought." Pug took a draught of ale. "In fact, I find it most depressing." And Pug did feel depressed in that moment.

The man nodded, his expression thoughtful. "I understand that." Suddenly, the man smiled. "Well, considering that you're feeling depressed about it all, can I try to leave you with a thought that _might_ produce some comfort, at least in a small amount?"

Pug was unconvinced that it would be effective, but answered anyway, "Certainly. Go ahead and try, I welcome it."

The man nodded. "Okay. So we're in agreement that in all things there seems to be a balance. Good and evil, right and wrong, matter and antimatter. For everything in creation, there is something, somewhere, which is its opposite. Otherwise, nothing could truly be understood or have a true form. Can you accept that as a premise?"

Pug considered that for a long moment. "Theoretically … I'll accept it."

"Then I have a question for you. You ready?"

"Go ahead."

The man looked at Pug and asked, "If there is an equal and opposite to everything, then how can the worlds and universes and dimensions all exist? When the smallest piece of matter meets the smallest piece of antimatter, their contrary natures cause both to be destroyed – annihilated even. How can all of this exist if there is always a balance?"

Pug paused when he considered this. He had never heard of this idea conceived of anywhere. Even Nakor, who often had the most exotic thoughts of anyone, man or god, that he had ever met, had never voices such a thing. "Truly? I don't know."

The man nodded. "Then take comfort in this: In all of creation, there is the very slightest bias toward creation. Take the smallest block of matter. On my world it's called an atom. A gold atom is made a certain way, with positive and negative and neutral particles all combined together in a lattice which, created with certain rules that were laid out by the Creator, form gold. All matter, _all matter_ , is made up of these same smaller particles. What makes it gold instead of, say, helium gas, is how many of each type of particle being part of the whole. Can you understand the basic concept of that?"

Pug tried to understand what was said. The idea was of profound detail. He had seen hints in books that he had read long ago, but it have never been laid out so cleanly. "I can see it – somewhat. So water, for example, would be a different lattice of the same."

The man chuckled ruefully. "Sorry. Water is actually two gases combined together in a larger matrix. Once again this follows certain rules, but elements can combine together to form new substances. You've seen rust on iron, I assume."

Pug nodded.

"That's one substance from the air, my people call it oxygen, combining in a matrix with iron. That makes iron oxide – rust. Hydrogen, two parts of it to one of oxygen, combine to make dihydrogen monoxide – water. Oxygen in one part combines in your body with two parts of something called carbon, which you get from food, to make carbon dioxide. It looks like air, feels like air, but you tried to breathe only this you die; the reason people can't survived sealed in something with no air holes. 'Bad air' if you will."

Pug was startled at that idea. "I think I can see that."

"Right. Well, anyway: There are particles of matter and there are particles of antimatter that are identical in structure but opposite in nature. Can you accept that?"

Pug nodded. "More easily than some other things."

"Good. Now with all of that in mind, consider this: It can't be exactly in balance. Because everything exists, there has to be something which accounts for things not just destroying each other against the opposites. And there _is_ something: In all of creation there is a slight bias. For every one particle of matter created, theoretically there is was particle of antimatter also created. And that's true – almost. Are you familiar with large scale numbers? A thousand thousand? A thousand thousand thousand"

"Million. Billion."

"Right. For every billion pieces of matter, theoretically there should have been a billion of antimatter. It had to be that way if you accept the idea of balance. But in truth, for every 2 billion particles of antimatter created in the instant of creation, 2 billion _and one_ particles of matter were created. It is such a small bias. But that tiny, infinitesimally small bias in creation accounts for everything that is seen, felt, experienced, in all the worlds and universes. The Creator, by this mechanism, demonstrates that he or she or however the Creator defines itself, has a bias toward _creation_ – not destruction. It can only be certain that this is true. And that being true– you can always find hope in that small certainty."

Pug considered that for a long moment. He had never even conceived of such an idea. Such esoteric thoughts often were the province of lifetimes of work built up in a religious order or some other institution, like the Assembly on Kelewan.

And in that moment Pug did feel some comfort in that new and radical idea. There was always more creation than destruction – regardless of efforts to the contrary.

Pug looked at the stranger and said, "Thank you. I find that idea a most hopeful one if it's true."

The man chuckled. "I _guarantee_ it is true. On this, you can have faith. Things will all work out in the end."

And then Pug – who was, after all, very sensitive to certain things – suddenly felt the presence of divine energies, coming from the man – no the being – sitting across from him.

The being winked at him and then suddenly his form compressed down into a small ball of blue light which then disappeared, hopeful sounding music wafting through the now empty space where he had been.

Pug looked around and was somewhat surprised that no one even seemed to have noticed that divine occurrence happening right among them.

Pug, suddenly much more at ease, sat back and decided to enjoy the ale and the time spent waiting in this place.

* * *

A/N: This is from a world that sees little fanfiction. I think that the author's agents work hard to get such things removed. Or no one feels they can do a better job than the original author.

The author is Feist and the Riftwar series and later books. I do recommend them – there are 20 or so and the earlier books in most series are discounted in price right now, at least the electronic versions. I am in the midst of re-reading those I've read and reading those I haven't. I think I'm through the first 14 so far – working on 15 now. (I've read 5 this week – if I didn't have to work I'd have read more.)

Still. One of my favorite characters is Pug of Crydee, also known as Milamber of the Assembly. Short, dark-haired, unassuming physically, but resplendent in power for those who have an eye for such things. He is a figure of awe who truly doesn't enjoy such things outside of using it as necessary to do what he thinks the gods require of him.

If you want the source of what most people view as the template for "Superpowered Harry" or "Godlike Harry" – it goes back to Pug.

And with that, I think I am done with the Traveler character, save for an occasional bunny.

As one reviewer put it, I'm just doing the same thing over and over. There is some truth in that. I think it's time to move back to true Harry Potter fanfiction and other fandoms I am a fan of.

That being said: I might trot the Traveler out – from time to time.


End file.
